Estações
by Su.Snape
Summary: Ao chegar para o sexto ano de estudos em Hogwarts, Hermione se dá conta que seus sentimentos eclodiram de forma vertiginosa e precisa aprender a lidar com eles. Pós Ordem da Fênix.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Sempre fui consciente que eu estava destinada a ser uma grande bruxa, desde o primeiro dia que descobri que tinha o "dom", eu só não sabia exatamente a intensidade disso. Mas minha vida em Hogwarts mudou depois de ter enfrentado Comensais da Morte no Ministério da Magia, e não foi pelos riscos envolvidos. Foi por ter despertado em mim um interesse devasso pelo meu professor de poções.

Eu sabia que foi ele quem enviou a Ordem da Fênix para o Ministério no instante em que eles apareceram lá para nos salvar. E o que me aterrorizava, era que o tipo de interesse que ele despertou em mim, não era aquele que um dia, em algum momento, iria passar. Pelo contrário, Severo levou minha vida a uma tremenda confusão, monopolizou cada pensamento meu para si, tornando-se o principal elemento de cada escolha minha. E desde a percepção de que o professor Snape sempre quis o meu bem, muito de mim se dedicava a um pouco dele.

Fiquei obcecada por qualquer coisa que ele deixava transparecer e me perguntei diversas vezes como meu mundo poderia ter se transformado de forma tão drástica com detalhes tão pequenos. Eu tinha acabado de completar dezessete anos, a idade adulta no mundo bruxo, e ao invés de pensar em tudo o que mudaria a partir de agora, com esse marco na minha vida, eu só conseguia pensar no meu professor.

Não conseguia ver nada em mim que pudesse despertar o interesse dele. Eu continuava magra, pálida, tinha o cabelo mais impossível de ser arrumado e olhos castanhos que não demonstravam nada além de uma aluna dedicada, com um futuro brilhante pela frente, isso, se não cometesse nenhum dos pecados que passava pela minha mente. Eu me questionava o tempo inteiro de como pude ser tão imprudente, deixando que ele tomasse minha mente a ponto de não poder fugir.

Sentia que a gravidade não era o suficiente, até porque ele a roubava de mim de um jeito torturante e senti, desde que foi anunciado no Salão Principal que ele seria o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que as aulas seriam estranhas. Eu praguejei, Defesa era a minha pior matéria, embora eu fosse uma garota abençoada por toda inteligência e boas notas.

Minha cabeça rodopiava durante a aula dele para o sexto ano, achei que fosse desmaiar se não debruçasse sobre a carteira e soltasse um suspiro como se há pouco estivesse sendo sufocada. E eu realmente estava. Ficar presa no meu consciente criando coisas que nunca existirão, fazia de mim uma garota com imaginação fértil. Eu imaginava coisas, mas ele nunca seria meu, jamais. Tudo que eu pensava e todas as sensações que achava que sentia, na verdade, não passavam de uma fantasia adolescente.

Ele nunca me tocou. Nunca sequer cogitou essa ideia. O que eu via era um professor que, de alguma forma, despertou em mim — e apenas em mim — o desejo que nenhuma pessoa jamais faria igual. Sabia que estava suando frio, porque me sentia absurdamente deslocada. Tinha certeza de que ele me olhava, pois a sensação sempre era a mesma quando seus olhos estavam sobre mim, fazendo subir calafrios pela minha espinha e os pelos da minha nuca se eriçarem, sem culpa, mas terminantemente assustadora. Minha mente criava expectativas e formas cruéis de me crucificar de um jeito que me dilacerava.

Eu estava sendo infiel a minha própria idealização de sucesso. Não namorar antes de terminar Hogwarts; não ceder ao controle de minhas emoções. Deixar meus objetivos se tornarem meu único foco, a única coisa que sustentaria uma base inteira do meu próprio futuro egoísta. Eu tive sucesso nisso pelos cinco anos anteriores e até consegui resistir a um astro de quadribol cheio de músculos e um senso de humor incrível. Porque agora eu me sentia uma idiota completa?

— Srta. Granger, precisa ir até a Ala Hospitalar?

Fechei os olhos com força inigualável, não queria me erguer, pois sabia que seu olhar de objeção estava me fuzilando, por isso apertei os braços um contra o outro, balançado negativamente a cabeça sem desgrudar da carteira.

— Receio que você não tenha nenhum motivo, então, para não estar prestando atenção na aula.

— Não, senhor.

Colei minhas costas de volta ao encosto da cadeira e soltei o ar pela boca. De novo, fugi com meus olhos para meus dedos entrelaçados sobre a carteira, não o deixaria me intimidar. Pressionei os lábios, determinada, mas aterrorizada pelo fato dele ser um excelente Legilimens, porque isso me dava a impressão que, de algum jeito, ele sabia que eu o fantasiava _comigo_.

Quando seus olhos negros perfuraram os meus na frente de toda a classe, eu derreti e me vi envolvida por toda aquela sua aura misteriosa. Ele não desviou o olhar de mim, se aproximando da minha carteira e isso fez com que eu imaginasse que ele estava enviando um tipo de sinal, mas era óbvio que isso não passava de um desejo carnal irracional meu.

— Eu acho que precisa, Srta. Granger. — Ergui a cabeça para olhá-lo, tive certeza de que estava pálida quando suas sobrancelhas também se levantaram em tom de surpresa. — Você está péssima.

A classe inteira acompanhou os passos dele até mim, e acho que ouvi alguém ofegar quando ele posicionou a mão em minha testa fazendo com que o gelo pela minha espinha voltasse tão rápido quanto a primeira vez que o vi.

— Talvez eu devesse conversar com a diretora da sua Casa, nas últimas três semanas você tem dormido nas minhas aulas.

Seus olhos permaneceram cravados em mim.

— Só estou um pouco cansada. — Menti.

Não dava para ser sincera com ele no meio da turma inteira de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e explicar todos os motivos incabíveis que fizeram meus ensaios da matéria despencaram. Virei minha cabeça para os lados dando uma atenção a mais aos meus colegas de classe que, automaticamente, mantinham seus olhares curiosos sobre nós, foi então que me dei conta de que precisava fugir daquela aula.

— Pensando bem, professor Snape, — comecei a juntar meus livros e pergaminhos — acho que preciso mesmo ver a Madame Pomfrey.

Joguei tudo dentro da bolsa e ele se afastou para que eu me levantasse.

— Desculpe... — Sussurrei.

Assim que ele assentiu, tive a convicção de que tinha me escutado, me lancei para fora da sala e saí das masmorras. Entrei no banheiro do corredor seguinte, que graças a Merlin, não era o da Murta. Estava vazio, então pude me sentir à vontade para suspirar sem medição. Lavei meu rosto, livrando-me de toda a impureza de meus pensamentos, estava menos sufocada que anteriormente e também, menos culpada. Quando ocupava o mesmo espaço que o professor Snape, tinha a extrema convicção de que nossos mundos colidiam de forma embaraçosa. Meu mundo parava e tentei ali, naquele momento, puxar pela memória o exato instante em que eu consegui sentir alguma coisa por ele. O instante em que seus olhos se tornaram a maior ponte para despertar a mulher determinada dentro de mim.

Enxuguei minhas mãos depois de molhá-las bem, sequei o dorso da mesma em minhas vestes escolares e joguei a mochila sobre o ombro direito. Se ele quisesse mesmo falar com a professora McGonagall sobre o que estava acontecendo comigo eu poderia estar encrencada, muito mais que isso, teria que enfrentar a fúria dos meus pais que, assim como eu, gostavam de manter o controle de tudo. E tanto meus pais, quanto eu, tínhamos medo de tudo aquilo que não podíamos controlar. Exatamente como meu sentimento por Severo Snape.

Essas três semanas desde o início das aulas passaram tão devagar que mal consegui percebê-las, e, até mesmo meu aniversário não conseguiu me empolgar, setembro claramente queria me colocar à prova. Sempre fui péssima para esconder sentimentos e sensações, ainda continuava terrível nisso, mas estava me esforçando. Saí do banheiro e senti minhas pernas bambearem ao olhar para frente.

— Estava esperando você. — disse Severo, que estava encostado do outro lado do corredor.

Olhei para os dois lados, me certificando de que nenhum aluno, nem o diretor ou a minha diretora de Casa estavam por perto.

— Estou vendo. — Respondi deslocada.

Languidamente meu corpo foi ficando tenso, mas Severo mantinha a postura altamente confiante, e eu tentava falsamente controlar minhas emoções. Ergui as sobrancelhas o encorajando a falar.

— Vou levá-la até a torre da Grifinória. — Seus braços estavam cruzados na altura do tórax.

— Estou bem.

— Como seu professor, Srta. Granger, eu estou mais próximo de você do que seus pais, sei que tem alguma coisa acontecendo e gostaria de poder ajudá-la, se você falar comigo.

Suspirei, porque, se o professor Snape soubesse que ele era meu único problema, nós não estaríamos tendo essa conversa.

— Podemos conversar, Srta. Granger?

— Certo… eu... acho que sim, podemos conversar.

Caminhamos para fora do corredor, eu não fazia ideia de que sua aula já tinha acabado até observar que os archotes das masmorras já estavam apagados e o corredor vazio. Não tinha intenção nenhuma de caminhar praticamente o castelo inteiro com ele. Parei assim que chegamos ao primeiro andar. Essa caminhada poderia não significar nada para ele, mas significaria muito para mim.

— Eu combinei de estudar na biblioteca com o Rony e o Harry. — Meus amigos nem faziam ideia na encrenca em que eu estava envolvida agora. Eu provavelmente me sentiria desconfortável quanto a isso até o resto do ano. — Podemos conversar aqui mesmo? Porque eu sei que você deve estar preocupado, já que quando era o professor Lupin e o professor Moody, minhas notas em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas eram as melhores da turma e agora elas caíram. Não me entenda mal, professor Snape, eu não tenho nada contra suas aulas, elas são ótimas, eu só me sinto um pouco cansada.

Nunca o deixaria saber o que realmente estava acontecendo. Eu acho que, aos poucos, ele descobriria por conta própria ou, como desconfiava, ele sabia, mas só tentava manter as aparências para que eu não me sentisse ainda pior.

— Não precisa mesmo se preocupar. — Ajustei a alça da mochila que escorregava pelo meu ombro.

— Ainda assim me preocupo, Srta. Granger.

Ele praticamente me deu um sorriso ao dizer isso e eu quase fui obrigada a me lançar nos seus braços sem ser convidada, mas apenas deslizei o corpo um pouco para trás.

— Eu me preocupo com todos os meus alunos, não só os sonserinos. Até Potter já precisou de aulas particulares minhas, que foram um total desastre, por exclusiva culpa dele, devo acrescentar. Posso ajudá-la com aulas extras na biblioteca ou se você preferir nós podemos ficar na sala de aula das masmorras.

Mordi a bochecha só de me imaginar sentada com ele, observando seu rosto enquanto falava sobre feitiços e maldições.

— Então, o que me diz?

— Bom... — Eu respirei fundo e olhei para trás observando alguns alunos saírem em direção às grandes portas de saída do castelo. — É uma proposta tentadora, professor, eu prometo que vou pensar e conversar com a professora McGonagall. Vou precisar da permissão dela se quiser ficar pelos corredores depois das aulas e deixar explicado as necessidades, não quero que ela pense que não sou dedicada.

— Estou tentando ajudar, Srta. Granger, você sabe que como amiga íntima de Potter, é um alvo valioso para o Lorde das Trevas. A experiência no Ministério da Magia foi uma pequena mostra disso, e com suas notas decaindo em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, certamente não sobreviverá a outro ataque. Pense nisso.

E com um aceno de cabeça, ele voltou ao caminho das masmorras. Admirei a forma como ele conseguiu ser transparente ao dizer essas coisas, e, ao mesmo tempo, odiei o quanto isso me afetou e caminhei desanimada até a sala comunal da Grifinória. Tinha mentido sobre ajudar meus amigos a estudar Adivinhação, pois eu nem cursava essa matéria, mas me sentia na obrigação de estar presente com eles, pelo simples fato de que se ficasse enfurnada no meu quarto não poderia pensar direito em tudo que o professor Snape me disse, me colocando em uma posição de escolha.

Desde que minha atração por ele foi ficando mais forte e intensa, fazendo com que minhas notas caíssem e eu perdesse totalmente o balanço das aulas, eu ordenei a mim mesma que me mantivesse o mais longe possível de seus olhos. Se eu o visse em qualquer lugar que fosse, desviaria; se nós nos esbarrássemos nos corredores, eu simplesmente fingiria que não o enxerguei, mas era realmente difícil quando se tratava de um sentimento maior que uma atração.

Eu tinha imaginado que conseguiria fugir dele facilmente, visto que o professor Snape sempre fez questão de me ignorar. Entretanto, o fato de eu querer me transformar em uma aluna invisível na sua aula, só desencadeou a mim mais atenção. E eu me apaixonei por ele como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, suas aulas eram incríveis e eu passei a administrar muito mal meus interesses. Passei a admirá-lo ainda mais quando o assistia em sala de aula, ele era incrível e, de longe, o melhor professor da matéria, conhecia as artes das trevas como ninguém. Severo tinha mania de lamber os lábios e mal piscava, mantinha sua linha tênue dos lábios intacta, apenas os umedecia vez ou outra. Eu nunca tinha reparado nisso nas aulas de poções.

Respirei fundo quando passei pelo buraco do retrato e me forcei a sorrir para alguns calouros sentados junto à lareira. Quando alcancei os meninos, os dois estavam em uma briga sem fim entre Quiromancia e Sonhos, eu particularmente preferia meus livros e a minha boa leitura de fim de tarde, o que me fez pensar que se eu saísse dali de fininho eles nem perceberiam a minha presença, mas a discussão se foi quando eu eles me viram e sorriram para mim, cessando imediatamente a discussão desnecessária. Sem chance de fuga para mim de agora em diante.

— Hermione, que bom que você chegou — Rony se levantou ajeitando seu cabelo ruivo para o lado. — Então, Quiromancia ou Sonhos?

— Tanto faz. — Dei de ombros jogando a mochila no chão junto à minha poltrona. — Por que vocês não podem estudar as duas? Você é bom com as mãos e Harry vive tendo sonhos estranhos. Você fica com a Quiromancia e ele fica com os Sonhos, simples. — Franzi a testa enquanto sorria, tentando mostrar a eles a saída mais fácil.

— E você senta, cruza os braços e assiste? — Harry me questionou com um sorriso.

— Tecnicamente sim. — Sentei ao chão junto deles e observei os pergaminhos que já tinham gasto desfrutando das ideias cômicas que tiveram.

— Você não se cansa de fazer suas tarefas com tanta antecedência?

Ergui uma das sobrancelhas em resposta ao comentário de Harry e ele percebeu a minha ira no instante em que me olhou.

— Vocês não desistiram de Adivinhação porque não quiseram, sabem que é pura charlatanice. Eu avisei, mas não seguiram meu conselho, então, fecha o bico Harry! — esbravejei em tom de brincadeira.

— Você demorou muito para chegar, o que houve? — Rony perguntou enquanto juntava os pergaminhos e pegava uma pena para traçar seus desenhos.

Encostei na lateral da poltrona respirando fundo e lembrei do meu professor que me fazia sentir coisas sem nem me tocar, o que era muito injusto, por sinal.

— Professor Snape. — Sussurrei e joguei minha cabeça para trás, sentindo o macio do assento da poltrona na minha nuca.

— Você parece ter uma queda por ele, Hermione. Na verdade, parece que você se esborracha toda no chão por ele. — Harry disse sombriamente, pegando um pergaminho e fazendo rabiscos que lembravam vagamente uma mão humana.

Eu nunca disse a eles que comecei a sentir uma atração pelo nosso professor, mas para ambos estava tão estampado em meu rosto que era impossível não ver o que eu sentia.

— Basicamente, você não pode me acusar.

Ele suspirou e não disse mais nada.

— Ele quer me dar aulas de reforço, minhas redações estão péssimas e as notas atribuídas a elas caíram, ele disse que isso pode me prejudicar. — Dei de ombros, indiferente. — Não sei se vou aceitar.

— Nunca achei que diria isso, mas ele é ótimo como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. — Rony parou o que estava fazendo para me fitar. — Sério, ótimo. Sinto como se tivesse aprendido tudo que não aprendi nos anos anteriores, com ele tagarelando coisas sobre as artes das trevas em duas horas. Você devia aceitar, é por um bem maior: manter suas notas impecáveis. O quê? — interpôs quando percebeu meu olhar repreensivo. — Não é como se você fosse se relacionar com um professor.

Conhecia os boatos tão bem como qualquer um, e eles eram claros. Algumas alunas, do sétimo ano, principalmente da sonserina, tentaram indiretamente usar de sua idade e seu charme para chamar a atenção do professor Snape, mas nenhuma delas conseguiu.

Mudei o foco da conversa.

— A professora McGonagall vai me matar se souber que minhas notas caíram tanto.

— A culpa não é sua, Hermione, se o professor te deixa totalmente afetada. — Gina disse, assim que se juntou ao nosso grupo.

— Ele não deveria me afetar em nada.

— Mas isso não é uma coisa assim tão absurda. Ele é cobiçado pela maioria das alunas porque é o único aqui que é relativamente jovem, é inteligente e tem aquele ar misterioso e sombrio que as adolescentes gostam. Não é culpa dele e nem sua.

Apesar de sua explanação quanto ao meu sentimento me deixar atrofiada, Gina tinha razão. Não tinha nada de especulativo em suas ações.

— O cara é um agente duplo, se não for totalmente do mal. — Rony emendou.

— Olha, escute a minha opinião de melhor amiga, porque esse babaca aí — ela apontou o dedo acusador para Rony, que ergueu as sobrancelhas indignado — não é nem de perto seu amigo. Você tem uma oportunidade para descobrir todos esses sentimentos que tem pelo professor Snape, ele foi atrás de você, te procurou, te fez uma proposta para melhorar suas notas. Hermione, você deveria sei lá, ao menos estar feliz por ele ter algum interesse e preocupação com você. Harry disse que hoje na sala o professor Snape te pegou suando frio e praticamente babando sobre os livros pela forma como ele falava. Por Merlin, Hermione, chega a ser até nojento! — Ela acabou gargalhando e eu e os garotos rimos junto. — Você deveria levantar, ir até a sala da professora McGonagall e contar para ela que suas redações não tem sido das melhores, não precisa dizer que está caidinha pelo professor Snape, apenas seja sincera e diga que precisa das aulas de reforço.

— Bom, eu tive aulas particulares com ele, mas foram terríveis e foi o professor Dumbledore que praticamente o obrigou a ministrar as aulas, então... você deveria considerar o fato que ele realmente se importa com você, já que foi ele quem te procurou. — Harry pontuou sabiamente.

O círculo vicioso parecia se repetir e Severo Snape não tinha o direito de mexer com meus sentimentos sem fazer esforço. Gina, por outro lado, tinha razão, eu poderia apenas estar passando por uma fase comprometedora de níveis de carência altos o bastante para me fazer despertar sentimentos pelo professor. Pela lógica psicológica, fazia algum sentido, afinal.

Levei ambas as mãos até o rosto e esfreguei, tentando sumir com a sensação de cansaço que dominava cada parte do meu corpo. Meus músculos doloridos exigiam de mim um esforço que eu estava debilitada a dar.

— Podemos parar com essa conversa chata e comermos alguma coisa? Estou morto de fome! — Rony jogou os pergaminhos para o lado e eu me empolerei na minha poltrona favorita, queria fugir de uma possível reviravolta de planos. — Nada disso, moça, já para fora daí, vamos descer e comer alguma coisa. Que tal se nós fôssemos até a cozinha pedir ao Dobby para nos dar um lanche?

— Ótima ideia! — Gina bateu palmas, saltitando.

Parei por um instante tateando meus bolsos à procura da minha varinha. Precisava praticar meus encantamentos da aula de Feitiços.

— Merda! — Abaixei para pegar a mochila, revirei lá dentro e nada. — Minha varinha, eu devo ter esquecido na sala quando saí. — Bufei, passando apressadamente as mãos pelo cabelo. — Preciso voltar, talvez a encontre ainda.

— Sem chance. — Gina colocou a mão na cintura, me olhando com a sobrancelha erguida. — Se você a esqueceu nas masmorras não vai encontrá-la mais, a Sonserina teve aula lá e se algum dos alunos encontrou a varinha, vai quebrá-la, só para ter o prazer de ver algum aluno desesperado pelo castelo. — Ela sorriu, tentando amenizar.

— Vou voltar lá. — Respondi, revirando os olhos contra seu pessimismo.

— E a cozinha, nós não vamos? — Rony fez um muxoxo.

— Vocês vão, eu vou procurar a minha varinha. — Acenei, já de costas para os três. — Vejo vocês lá.

Quando cheguei ao Saguão de Entrada o tempo havia fechado bastante, anunciando uma possível chuva pelo caminho. Passei pelo Salão Principal e minha pele se arrepiou com intensidade sem ao menos ter certeza do que senti quando peguei a descida para as masmorras. Estranhamente, me vi em um corredor que não lembrava de já ter passado antes. A parede do fundo do corredor, era inexistente e dela, eu conseguia avistar a vegetação rasteira e a margem do Lago Negro. O vento frio balançava meus cabelos e as águas demonstravam movimentos estranhamente inapropriados para minha sanidade. Mordi o lábio inferior entrando em uma briga interior, tentando me decidir o quanto eu estava curiosa para saber a respeito dos movimentos oscilatórios dentro do lago.

Reprimi o leve desespero de encontrar a minha varinha, e desviei minha direção para a parede inexistente. Comecei minha caminhada com passos contados e ansiosos, não me lembrava de ter visto nenhum dos corredores do castelo sem paredes antes, e, inclusive, era proibido nadar no Lago Negro. Respirei fundo, trazendo para dentro do meu peito o cheiro impregnado de ervas finas e ar puro do exterior do castelo. Estiquei o pescoço e mirei o ponto da água onde, sem perceber minha presença, ele mergulhou.

Instintivamente, dei um passo para mais próximo da água, apenas querendo observar mais de perto a fonte da minha luxúria, sem me dar conta do que estava fazendo. Fiquei parada, observando enquanto ele nadava apressadamente até o um ponto e voltava, sem colocar a cabeça para fora d'água. Meus olhos estavam sobre ele, um incrível transe de admiração. Soltei uma lufada densa de ar quando percebi o que estava fazendo; estava hipnotizada. E como se ele estivesse sentindo minha presença entre uma braçada e outra, ele parou, erguendo a cabeça para a superfície, com as mãos retirou os cabelos que caíram na frente da sua testa e de seus olhos, depois as passou por completo em seu rosto para desfazer do excesso de água.

Respirei fundo e arregalei os olhos quando percebi que ele estava me olhando, fui flagrada em instantes e me atrapalhei toda na tentativa errônea de fugir pelo corredor. Antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo, com minha visão periférica, vi o professor Snape começar a caminhar em direção à margem do lago.

— Já estava indo? — Perguntou, gesticulando com o queixo para indicar minha posição, de costas para ele.

— Desculpe… eu... — Limpei a garganta e girei lentamente, voltando para olhá-lo. Brinquei distraidamente com meus dedos para desviar o nervosismo. — Eu não sabia que era o senhor vinha aqui depois que... — Parei de falar quando percebi que estava perto demais. — Melhor eu ir andando. — Avisei, apontando com o polegar por cima do ombro em direção ao corredor por onde tinha vindo.

— Tudo bem, Srta. Granger, eu não vou atacá-la. — Ele disse em um tom irônico.

E mesmo estando fora do castelo com todo aquele excesso de ar puro, a sensação estranha de que não conseguia respirar veio à tona e soltei o ar totalmente pela boca quando me alertei inconscientemente que eu não deveria estar ali.

— Precisa de alguma ajuda?

Engoli em seco para disfarçar como eu o olhava. Eu estava tão dramaticamente arrependida por ser sua aluna, sentia como se fosse uma maldição que eu fora destinada a enfrentar. Suspirei antes de respondê-lo.

— Só esqueci uma coisa na sala.

Meu olhar o acompanhou, até que estivesse totalmente fora da água e meu corpo, automaticamente, se afastou quando ele se aproximou.

— Você diz, a sua varinha? — Eu o encarei com perplexidade. — Está comigo. — Ele inclinou-se em minha direção para alcançar uma toalha que estava sobre uma cadeira logo atrás de meus joelhos, que eu sequer tinha notado antes. — Por que está aqui, Srta. Granger?

— Já disse, vim pegar minha varinha. — Cerrei os olhos com convicção para conseguir sustentar seu olhar sem oscilar.

Ele riu, achando graça em toda a minha forma instável.

— Estou dizendo aqui, Srta. Granger, onde você está agora.

Engoli em seco e precisei fazer isso mais duas vezes para conseguir responder.

— Achei estranho um corredor sem paredes e toda a movimentação aqui, quando nenhum aluno pode nadar no Lago Negro. — Cruzei os braços inflando as narinas, orgulhosa por ainda não ter vacilado.

— Correta como sempre, Srta. Granger. — Ele secou o rosto ritmicamente, enquanto eu tentava disfarçar meu olhar pousando sobre o corpo dele. — Nenhum aluno pode entrar no lago, mas eu não sou aluno.

— Por que o senhor está com minha varinha, afinal? — Voltei a estufar o peito, egocêntrica.

Snape sorriu ironicamente, secando agora seus braços e passando para a parte do seu peito. Desviei os olhos para ignorá-lo.

— Vou entregar a sua diretora de Casa, pessoalmente. — Disse, passando a toalha por seus cabelos encharcados.

Ele balançou a cabeça, respingando resquícios de água sobre mim. Ergui a mão para poder pará-lo e, sem querer, encostei os dedos em seu peito desnudo sentindo o forte e intenso toque suave criar uma energia eletrizante em minha pele fina.

— Desculpe. — Levei para longe meus dedos que o tocaram e sorri, constrangida.

— Eu que peço desculpas.

Ele passou a ponta da toalha sobre minha testa. Havia respingado água naquela região, enquanto ele secava minha pele, nossos olhos travaram e intercalei a visão entre ele e para fora daquela atmosfera sufocante.

— Você vai mesmo me deixar sem varinha até segunda ordem? — Abri um sorriso tranquilo relaxando meus ombros.

— Sim, ela está totalmente confiscada no meu escritório. — Snape passou a toalha pela minha bochecha agora e tive a estranha sensação de que não havia sobrado nada para secar.

— Isso é.. chato. — Resmunguei.

— Não se preocupe, Srta. Granger, em breve você a terá. — Ele jogou a toalha por cima do ombro esquerdo. — Você não tinha que ir? — Disse, afastando-se. — Vejo você amanhã na aula.

E sumiu, virando no corredor de acesso às masmorras, me deixando suspirando no ar frio da margem do Lago Negro.

* * *

A porta do escritório da professora McGonagall estava aberta e a sonoridade que veio de lá me fez permanecer estática na porta. Minhas pernas acabaram não obedecendo aos meus comandos, talvez porque o visitante dentro do ambiente me deixasse desconfortável o suficiente para questionar minha amplitude. Apertei a mochila contra meu peito assim que a tirei do ombro, busquei alguma forma de controlar a ansiedade. Conhecia aquela voz, sabia a quem ela pertencia e aquilo me desgastava desconexamente. Talvez ele estivesse ali para cumprir o que havia dito: entregar minha varinha pessoalmente à Minerva.

Minha diretora de casa era meu exemplo de uma bruxa poderosa, eu respeitava e admirava Minerva McGonagall por seu trabalho, poder e inteligência, mas também existia um medo crescente dentro de mim, um que me colocava em uma situação desfavorável, se ela sequer imaginasse meus sentimentos pelo professor Snape, as coisas se tornariam difíceis para mim, pois eu duvidava de suas perspectivas quando se tratava daquele sentimento que, de diversas formas, eu vinha tentando manter inalcançável. Mas agora Severo Snape está sentado aos risos com a minha diretora de Casa. _O que ele quer comigo, afinal?_

Ajeitei a mochila no ombro e amarrei meu cabelo, me esforçando para não deixar nenhum traço no rosto de puro desamparo. Quando entrei no escritório o silêncio se instalou rapidamente, como se a atenção toda estivesse voltada para mim. Olhei para os dois que me encaravam, Minerva com cara de poucos amigos, já o professor Snape sorria ironicamente sem descolar os lábios, como se dissesse "_avisei que viria_" e mal percebi como eu estava tremendo.

— Desculpe, professora McGonagall, eu só vim porque o Harry me disse que a senhora queria me ver. Por acaso encontrou a minha varinha?

Arqueei a sobrancelha, pois sabia que Snape já havia desfeito dela há tempos.

— Ah, o professor Snape trouxe, disse que você a esqueceu na sala de aula. Pedi que um dos elfos colocasse em sua cama. — Senti meu pulso tremer. — Tudo bem, querida? Você está tremendo. Está passando mal?

Ouvi a professora perguntar e tive de fechar os olhos para prosseguir com a resposta.

— Só ando um pouco cansada.

— Você precisa parar de ficar lendo até tarde, Srta. Granger, isso está lhe afetando.

Se ela soubesse que a minha falta de atenção e a caída das notas eram direcionadas ao homem que estava sentado na sua frente, essa não seria a sua deixa para mim.

— Acho que isso não tem muito a ver com a leitura, Minerva. — Snape disse, olhando fixamente para mim como se soubesse do que se tratava. — Falei com a Srta. Granger hoje mais cedo e, provavelmente, ela ainda não chegou a falar com você sobre a minha proposta.

Abaixei a cabeça andando em direção à saída do escritório.

— Aonde a senhorita vai? Sente-se Srta. Granger

Minerva apontou para a cadeira vaga ao lado de Snape e bufei, voltando alguns passos. Me dirigi até onde seu indicador mostrava e encolhi os ombros, pois sabia que o meu medo havia se tornado realidade: eu era o centro das atenções ali.

— Como estava dizendo a você, seria bom se a Srta. Granger ficasse dois ou três dias depois da aula para que eu possa dar um reforço. Já conversei com os outros professores, inclusive o diretor, e todos disseram que minha aula é a única que ela tem tido dificuldades. A troca constante de professor pode ter causado a ela algum tipo de bloqueio comigo.

O olhei de soslaio e percebi um sorriso irônico no canto de seus lábios.

— Sinto muito se você gostava dos outros professores, Srta. Granger, e sinto mais ainda que isso esteja lhe afetando de forma tão drástica, quero ajudar com o que estiver ao meu alcance. Se você estiver de acordo, Minerva, é claro.

— Por mim tudo bem, mas temos de ver como isso será feito. A Srta. Granger tem suas obrigações como monitora e também acompanha uma aluna primeiranista nascida trouxa. E ainda há o fato de que nós não podemos deixá-la voltar para a Sala Comunal sozinha tão tarde.

— Se por você estiver bem, eu posso trazê-la de volta assim que terminarmos.

Outra vez ele me dando uma dessas. O que o professor Snape quer, afinal? Não era só um lance de me ajudar com as lições, no qual ele era o causador de toda essa situação? Revirei os olhos bufando impaciente e completamente perdida com tudo que estava acontecendo.

— Já que é assim. — Minerva sorriu como se aquilo não fosse nada imprudente e parecia mais tranquila. — Por mim tudo bem, se a Srta. Granger precisa disso, não têm nada que impeça.

— Isso vai ser ótimo para ela e suas notas vão se erguer rápido. Ambos sabemos que ela é uma aluna aplicada.

— Já acabamos? — Interrompi, antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa que me fizesse mostrar toda a minha mão suada e minhas pernas trêmulas. — Desculpem, mas é que eu tenho outras coisas pra fazer, como vocês mesmo disseram, preciso buscar Allie em Hogsmeade.

— Eu a acompanho, só preciso discutir um último ponto com Minerva, pode esperar lá fora?

Severo Snape era o professor mais bem preparado que eu já conheci na história dos professores. Que tipo de professor fazia isso? _Aquele tipo que tem segundas intenções com você, Hermione Granger_. Apaguei os pensamentos balançando a cabeça negativamente para poder afastá-los. Minerva sorriu para ele, acatando e meu coração afundou. Era angustiante ter que conviver com aquele sentimento indecifrável, eu o admirava e tinha uma atração forte por ele.

— Hermione, você precisa focar no verdadeiro objetivo! — esbravejei assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim e senti o ar voltar repentinamente para meus pulmões. Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Se quisesse levar essas aulas de reforço adiante precisava me concentrar em conseguir respirar normalmente perto dele, controlar minhas emoções e tentar demonstrar indiferença quanto a isso.

Snape já estava ancorado na soleira quando levantei a cabeça e eu engoli em seco com seu jeito descontraído de me olhar. Sentia como se estivesse me devorando de um jeito estupefato com os olhos, pensei em gritar por Minerva e interromper aquela troca de olhares que me deixava desconfortável, mas apenas revezava em olhar para seus olhos e sua boca, que estava levemente úmida por sua saliva. Nós realmente precisamos manter distância.

— Já terminou com a Minerva? — Abri meu melhor sorriso.

— Ela foi chamada ao escritório do diretor.

Ele deu de ombros e me senti na obrigação de perguntar quais eram suas intenções, quando inusitadamente ele já estava dando um passo em minha direção. Tentei ignorá-lo, mas era um fato que todas as minhas emoções eram inaptas, eu nunca sabia quando elas iriam aparecer e se quando aparecessem eu saberia lidar com elas.

— Pronta?

— Óbvio. — Dei um sorriso, tentando apaziguar a forma abrupta que eu respondi sua pergunta. — Desculpe, professor.

Encarei seu rosto esperando que ele analisasse cada pedaço meu e depois parasse com seus olhos sobre os meus, meus ombros estavam encolhidos e o meu corpo totalmente na defensiva.

— Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa, Srta. Granger? — Ele questionou, ainda com seus olhos sobre mim.

Assenti para que prosseguisse.

— Por que você foge de mim?

Eu abri e fechei minha boca, estava com a garganta seca.

— Eu não fujo. — Afirmei, mesmo sabendo que não era verdade.

— Foge. Foge tanto que só consegui ter uma conversa com você hoje, agora. Você realmente não gosta muito de mim, não é? — Ele sorriu levemente quando percebeu meu desconforto palpável.

— O quê? — Arqueei as sobrancelhas e acabei rindo num sobressalto, uma atitude impulsiva ou talvez fosse até a pressão que seus olhos me causavam, como se eu tivesse a obrigação de dizer a ele sobre tudo que eu sentia. — Eu gosto de você, quer dizer, você leciona aqui e é uma obrigação de minha parte ter adoração por você e seu trabalho. Eu só não sou do tipo adaptável, entende? — Ergui os ombros tentando demonstrar minha frustração por suas conclusões. — E toda essa mudança na disciplina de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas me deixou um pouco inconstante, eu sinto muito se eu lhe fiz pensar errado.

_Mentirosa_.

— Sei que seus julgamentos são influenciados pelos seus dois amigos cabeças ocas, que me detestam, Srta. Granger, mas eu quero que nós dois comecemos de novo. É importante para você se sentir à vontade comigo?

Não respondi.

— Eu tenho me esforçado para fazer você confiar em mim como confia nos outros membros da Ordem da Fênix, mas é como se você tivesse criado uma barreira entre nós e eu gostaria de saber, Srta. Granger, por quê? É apenas pelas percepções dos seus amigos ou está mesmo tentando me afastar?

Olhei para ele, abandonando o desconforto que tomava o meu corpo.

— Nós nunca estivemos próximos para que eu pudesse te afastar. — Sibilei as palavras encarando seus olhos, mas pude perceber a ruga que se formou em sua testa e me arrependi imediatamente. — Desculpe.

— Você pede muitas desculpas, Srta. Granger. No primeiro dia de aula do primeiro ano, na sua entrevista particular, você me contou seus desejos, seus sonhos, se abriu e eu gosto de ter essa relação saudável com meus alunos, de repente, você se fechou totalmente.

Meu sorriso recém brotado se foi, Severo Snape era assim não só comigo, mas também com todos os alunos que o rodeavam.

— O que houve? — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. — Você é inconstante e muda do nada, nunca sei se estou no caminho certo.

Virei a cabeça para o lado contrário e o escutei zombar atrás de mim.

— Eu sei o que você está pensando, que eu sou um professor e não deveria estar preocupado com você dessa forma, e que, provavelmente, nenhum professor faria isso por você ou por qualquer outro, mas eu quero fazer, Srta. Granger.

— Por quê? — Virei de repente para ele, sentindo seus olhos pesarem sobre mim.

— Eu já disse. Eu me importo.

— Eu acho que você não deveria se importar tanto. — Revirei os olhos me sentindo mais à vontade em sua presença. Ele conseguia conduzir uma boa conversa, e suspirei agradecida imensamente por isso. — Você quer começar de novo? — Mordi o lábio inferior.

— Sim, por favor. Eu acho que parte do seu problema com suas notas sou eu. Prometo melhorar as coisas para você.

Quis alertá-lo de que isso não seria possível, mas em vez disso, assenti adornando meu rosto com um sorriso fraco.

— Eu confio em você. — Admiti.

— Isso torna tudo mais fácil.

— Se você está dizendo. — Ergui as mãos espalmadas na altura do ombro e dei uma risadinha desconfortável. — Acho que precisamos ir — disse quando vi que a chuva que ameaçava cair logo se transformaria em uma tempestade.

— Tem razão. — Ele estendeu a mão direita, abrindo o caminho.

Ouvimos um trovão ameaçar desabar a chuva. Não esperava que Minerva me deixasse sair sozinha com Snape, que eu saiba, apenas Hagrid saía com os alunos. E sermos vistos fora da escola poderia causar problemas que eu, claramente, estava tentando evitar, escondendo o que sentia. Mesmo que não estivesse acontecendo nada, as pessoas falariam e nos colocariam em uma situação ruim, e não queria passar por uma vagabunda interesseira que se aproveitava do professor porque suas notas caíram.

Honestamente nossa pequena troca de promessas de confiança não funcionou até ali. Assim que saí dos terrenos do castelo, a leveza se transformou em vergonha. Snape permaneceu em silêncio e eu não seria sagaz o suficiente para ser a primeira a falar.

— Sua primeiranista tem onze anos ainda? — Ele quebrou o silêncio e isso me fez suspirar de alívio.

— Sim. — Sorri ao me lembrar da garotinha de olhos azuis e cabelos ruivos ondulados abaixo dos ombros, sardas nas maçãs rosadas e exalando uma esperteza que eu desacreditava. — Ela é um doce! — acrescentei me sentindo mais à vontade para falar. — E também muito mandona, mas não chega a ser mimada.

— Ela lembra você então. — Ele desviou os olhos da estrada para me analisar e eu sorri em resposta ao seu comentário. — Como ela se chama mesmo?

— Allie. — Olhei para a estrada mais uma vez e soltei uma lufada de ar.

Se não tivesse acompanhada dele eu não estaria me envolvendo em um estresse, tendo um ataque nervoso ou coisa parecida. Entretanto, estaria amaldiçoando o clima.

— Você acha que a chuva vai nos prender no vilarejo? — perguntei descruzando os braços.

— Não sei. — Ele se inclinou na minha direção, meu corpo respondeu chegando um pouco para trás e minha atitude impensada de defesa o fez rir, e quando dei por mim Snape apenas tirava uma folha da frente das minhas vestes escolares. — Você tem medo de mim, Srta. Granger, mesmo depois de eu ter dito que não precisa ficar tanto na defensiva.

— Não é medo! — esbravejei me sentindo um pouco ofendida. Eu tinha medo do que sentia por ele. — Quer dizer, só é... bem estranho, com quantas alunas você mantém esse tipo de relação?

— Não muitas. Você acha que sou um pedófilo? Por eu ser muito mais velho que você e dar atenção demais aos meus alunos?

Ele apertou a ponta da varinha com extrema força e essa sua atitude fez com que todas as chances de eu não ficar na defensiva se desvairasse quase completamente.

— Eu não sou esse tipo de homem que você está pensando, Srta. Granger. Inclusive, os alunos não sabem disso, mas sou comprometido com uma mulher que escolhi.

Meu coração pareceu perder o compasso, queria cavar um buraco no chão e me socar lá dentro. Eu sentia ciúmes dessa mulher que nem conhecia e só me dei conta disso depois de ouvi ele falar sobre ela em voz alta. Antes, eram apenas especulações feitas por alunos. Ele tinha uma mulher e era apaixonado por ela. Eu poderia estar mais ferrada do que isso?

— Ouvi um rumor sobre isso. — Tentei não parecer emburrada, mas era difícil. — E não acho que você vá me sequestrar e me estuprar, ou coisa do tipo. — Acabei rindo só de imaginar. — Olhe para mim e olhe para você, somos pessoas completamente diferentes. Você é meu professor, e eu só uma garota do sexto ano batalhando para conseguir notas boas nos N.I.E.M.s e sobreviver a uma guerra, enquanto isso você já tem a vida feita e uma mulher para chamar de sua.

Finalizei com um sorriso, tentando passar total confiança e me amaldiçoei segundos depois, após perceber como ele me olhava atentamente. Estava tentando me decifrar, pois bem, eu fazia isso, principalmente com ele. Sabia muito bem quando uma pessoa exibia um olhar analítico. Ele sorriu de lado.

— Você é uma boa garota, Srta. Granger. Ser seu professor me deixa orgulhoso, é inteligente e esperta, admiro seu potencial e espero que consiga vencer na vida. Há algum problema para você se nós tentarmos ser amigos?

Se você soubesse dos sentimentos que me consomem, estaria me beijando e não me fazendo essa proposta ridícula.

— Se isso vai te confortar e tirar você dessa paranóia de que eu lhe detesto e lhe afasto, por mim tudo bem. — Dei de ombros. — Achei que nós tínhamos resolvido isso há uns vinte minutos, lá na porta do escritório da vice diretora. — Estiquei os lábios para sorrir, mas sem mostrar os dentes. Ele ergueu a lateral de sua boca, até me dar conta do que havia dito. — Ah, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, não é?

— É claro que eu entendi.

No meio de toda aquela conversa nem tinha reparado que já havíamos chegado ao vilarejo e, estávamos quase na porta da casa de visita dos pais trouxas e eu agradeci mentalmente pela oportunidade de ficar um tempo com ele para me acostumar ainda mais com a ideia de que não estava lidando com um bicho de sete cabeças.

Severo Snape era uma pessoa sombria, no geral, mas estar com ele ali e agora me fazia sentir menos nervosa, mais confortável e satisfeita por conseguir quebrar aquela barreira que indiretamente eu havia criado.

Um som de música preencheu meus ouvidos quando passamos na frente do Três Vassouras e quando dei por mim meus ombros estavam mexendo, eu deveria estar me sentindo envergonhada, mas eu não estava. Sentia-me à vontade para balançar o corpo e cantar como se ele nem estivesse por perto.

Ele me olhava sem restrição, sem qualquer pecado; um olhar sobrecarregado de brilho, inflamando meu corpo em chamas severas de redenção. Parei no mesmo instante, mordendo o lábio inferior, joguei o cabelo para trás voltando a respirar.

— O que foi? — Sorri, ainda recuperando o fôlego por ter cantado baixinho. O olhei mais intensamente e foi como se estivesse recebendo e absorvendo a música. Entretanto, eu estava apenas relaxando; nós estávamos. — Eu acho que exagerei um pouco, me desculpe. — Sorri e ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não tem problema, Srta. Granger, é a primeira vez que lhe vejo livre de pressão, e olha só que grande evolução, está dançando em uma calçada.

Ele estava certo, enfim.

— Certo, me fale, como é estar apaixonado?

Virei meu corpo diretamente a ele, já que nós seríamos amigos, acho que aquele seria um ponto importante em uma amizade fora da escola, fora dos muros de Hogwarts. Enquanto o encarava, ignorei o julgamento precipitado que minha mente fazia a cada passo que dávamos.

— Você a ama? Como é isso?

Snape me olhou sério, pensando a respeito e pareceu analisar a pergunta com mais determinação como se aquele não fosse o assunto certo para aquele momento, mas eu não o entendia bem. Nós estávamos tentando criar raízes de amizade, não estávamos? Os segredos fazem a intimidade de uma amizade, e se eu queria, se nós queríamos que fôssemos amigos, precisávamos criar esse laço. Não precisava ser imediatamente, mas eu estava desesperada para saber mais sobre ele.

— Eu acho que é um sentimento que vem com o tempo, você só se dá conta de que gosta de uma pessoa quando sente que sem ela você não seria mais você mesmo. É algo louco. — Ele sorriu — Mas é bom, você sempre terá aquela pessoa em especial para contar alguma frustração, compartilhar uma alegria. Você não ganha só alguém que quer levar para o resto da vida, mas também ganha um amigo.

Paramos na frente da casa de visitas e enxerguei os cabelos ruivos de Allie e seus olhos claros de longe, sua mãe a segurava pela mão enquanto ela batia os pés contra o cimento do passeio. Seu olhar era de impaciência, mas assim que me viu, abriu um sorriso que derreteu meu coração. Eu, definitivamente, era apaixonada por essa garotinha, sua inocência me cativava e me levava a querer sempre protegê-la de tudo e todos.

— Oi, Allie. Como foi a visita?

— Foi legal. — Ela sorriu e pisou mais fortemente em uma poça de água, espirrando água em mim e em Severo.

— Allie, cuidado! — A adverti e ela me lançou, para variar, um olhar repreensivo.

— Não precisa implicar com ela. — Severo falou, realmente parecendo tranquilo quanto a isso. — Olá, Srta. Allie.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso sapeca com uma cara de quem iria aprontar.

— Oi, professor Snape. — Ela sorriu. — Você e a Hermione namoram?

— Não! — Nós dois falamos em uníssono.

— Ah, desculpe, eu sempre a escuto falando sobre um Snape com a Gina. Ela gosta de um tal de Snape também.

— Eu não sabia. — Ele me encarou seriamente e senti vontade de me afundar ainda mais contra a estrada de pedras, ou melhor, eu queria me esconder dentro de um buraco fundo. — Ela nunca me falou nada sobre gostar de alguém, mas eu sou professor de vocês. Vou dar uma ajuda para ela, sabe Allie, as notas da monitora exemplar da Grifinória, caíram.

— Deve ser por causa desse tal Snape que as notas dela caíram.

Observei enquanto ela tombava o pescoço para o lado e Snape sorria encantado para ela. Eu vou matar essa garota mais tarde, pestinha.

— Certo. Será que a gente pode, por favor, não falar sobre isso? E muito menos falar sobre as minhas notas?

— Estou com fome. — Reclamou Allie. — Nós podemos parar pra comer alguma coisa, Hermione?

Respirei fundo, observei Snape sorrir com o pedido dela, mas eu não seria tão folgada a ponto de pedir a ele que parássemos porque a minha pupila de onze anos não conseguia segurar até chegar ao jantar do castelo.

— Por favor. — Ela implorou, mas continuei ignorando.

— O que você gosta de comer? — Snape perguntou a ela e sem que eu percebesse, ele já tinha até desviado o caminho, indo diretamente para o centro do vilarejo, do lado contrário ao do castelo de Hogwarts.

— Suco de abóbora e omelete. — Ela sorriu assim que ele assentiu.

— Sinto muito. — Sussurrei para ele. — Eu não sabia que ela ia querer parar pra comer, nem dinheiro eu peguei.

— Srta. Granger, tudo bem, ela é só uma criança e não se preocupe com os nuques. Entenda isso como um favor de amigos.

Sabia que Allie adorava omelete, ela ficou ao lado de Snape enquanto conversavam sobre comida e eu andava sozinha a uma distância razoável dos dois. Não que eu não estivesse interessada no assunto, mas estava pensando em como ontem eu desejava me aproximar dele e aqui estávamos nós, indo comer omelete com bastante bacon e, de agora em diante, por causa das aulas de reforço, passaria mais tempo com ele. O lugar já estava praticamente cheio quando entramos, e escolhemos uma mesa no final do corredor. Não me assustei, no entanto coloquei Allie sentada ao meu lado.

— Já querem fazer o pedido? — O homem de meia idade uniformizado se juntou ao nosso lado, junto a um bloco de notas e nos encarou.

— Duas omeletes com bastante cebola, bacon e pimentão.

— Pimentão não. — Allie retrucou e nós rimos, assim como o garçom. — Bastante queijo, bacon e... A cebola pode, mas não muito. E três sucos de abóbora.

Snape sorriu levemente, concordando com ela e voltou a recostar-se na cadeira. Nós nos encaramos por um momento, até que eu não conseguisse mais sustentar seu olhar. Eu me sentia perfeitamente deslocada na conversa descontraída dos dois, acho que não conseguia me encaixar por estar absurdamente nervosa. Agora ele sabia que eu gostava de alguém e que esse alguém tinha o mesmo nome que o seu e talvez fosse por isso que eu estava tão inquieta, não conseguia nem mesmo olhá-lo sem imaginar o que poderia estar pensando, principalmente quando seus olhos encontravam os meus. Passei a maior parte do tempo fazendo caras e bocas, sorrindo e interagindo na conversa só quando me perguntavam alguma coisa. Estranhei Minerva não ter me enviado um Patrono ainda, mas ela sabia que eu estava com Severo e Allie.

— Vou ao banheiro. — Allie sussurrou e eu assenti.

Voltei minha atenção para meu prato que estava praticamente cheio, não mordi um pedaço sequer, constatei.

— Então, você gosta de um tal de Snape? — Essa pergunta viria uma hora ou outra, acabei sorrindo e negando com a cabeça sem ter coragem de olhar para ele.

— Não é verdade.

— Só fiquei curioso, você estava me perguntando sobre como é se apaixonar e quando sua pupila te denunciou você precisava ter visto a sua expressão.

— Por favor, vá logo ao ponto, professor. — Suspirei e cruzei os braços erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo.

Severo estava diferente de quando estava dentro da sala de aula. Apesar de ter seus trinta e seis anos completos, naquele momento, ele parecia despojado demais e gostava de vê-lo daquela maneira. Seu padrão formal havia desaparecido, ele estava com as pernas esticadas por baixo da mesa e os braços cruzados sobre o peito, com a pélvis quase toda deitada na cadeira.

— O que você quer saber? — Perguntei, mordendo a ponta de meu lábio superior.

— Você tem alguma coisa para me contar?

— Você não é o único Snape no mundo. — Estiquei o queixo me sentindo orgulhosa.

— Mas eu sou o único Snape que você conhece.

Soltei o ar preso em meus pulmões pela boca, esperando que ele terminasse de sorrir.

— Foi uma piada, Srta. Granger. — Relaxou os braços, colocando-os sobre a mesa. — Então... me conte mais sobre o seu Snape.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

* * *

Esta FIC é quase um U.A. e os eventos considerados nela são até Ordem da Fênix, com alguns ajustes que ficarão claros ao longo da história. Espero que curtam esse romance comigo. Beijos galera!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

No caminho de volta ao castelo, quando sentia os olhos de Severo pesar sobre mim, eu simplesmente me desprendia daquele espaço, me fixando na figura angelical de Allie que caminhava ao nosso lado durante o percurso. Mas fiquei com sua frase pipocando em minha cabeça e eu não podia contar algo dele para ele mesmo, seria no mínimo estranho e no máximo constrangedor. Então, eu pedi para vir embora, tentando fugir dele e aparentemente deu certo.

Enquanto ele caminhava tranquilamente pelo terreno do castelo, senti vontade de perguntar sobre sua família, mas pelo ocorrido anterior eu perdi a coragem de lhe encarar novamente e jurei que só falaria com ele quando estivesse em frente ao buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Olhei para o relógio no saguão de entrada, marcava oito e meia da noite. Ainda estava me perguntando por que Minerva não me enviou um Patrono, por um lado eu agradeci, mas, por outro, poderia ter evitado o constrangimento que Allie me proporcionou.

— Obrigada pela comida, professor Snape, e desculpe por ter feito o senhor perder o seu compromisso. — Allie agradeceu e se despediu assim que chegamos ao nosso quadro.

Compromisso? Ele não tinha me dito nada sobre um compromisso, mesmo assim, lhe dei o meu melhor sorriso possível e antes que pudesse entrar pelo retrato, ele me parou, com a voz suave.

— Espere, Srta. Granger.

— Desculpe senhor, não sabia que tinha perdido um compromisso.

— Era com a Bettany, a pessoa com quem sou comprometido.

Engoli em seco, eu estava nervosa demais com o fato dele ter deixado de passar o resto do dia com sua namorada, companheira, ou seja lá o que ela fosse, para ficar comigo e Allie.

— Nós compramos um apartamento e agora estamos pintando as paredes e fazendo essas coisas de mudança.

— Ah, sim... — Continuei parada, sentindo que tinha acabado de perder os meus sentidos perante a sua revelação. — Então vocês estão meio que juntando as escovas de dentes, é assim que se fala? — Perguntei, sorrindo modesta, tentando não demonstrar meu desconforto.

— Ela quer se casar.

Meu corpo permaneceu imóvel enquanto o assistia me fitar com uma sobrancelha erguida. Não esperava por isso, não mesmo e acabei deixando minha varinha cair com barulho no chão.

— Quer uma festa de noivado, na frente da família e dos amigos.

— É, eu sei como funcionam essas coisas... — Inclinei o corpo para frente, peguei minha varinha e me senti zonza na volta, como se meu coração tivesse sido arrancado de mim com um só golpe. — Estou feliz por vocês.

— Mentirosa.

Fechei os olhos ao escutá-lo dizer, tão descaradamente, que sabia sobre como eu me sentia em relação a isso. Eu simplesmente odiava o fato dele pensar que podia ter controle sobre isso.

— Meus pais se separaram quando eu tinha quatorze anos, Srta. Granger, e via como o casamento deles era infeliz. Minha mãe era infeliz, eu era infeliz e meu pai não passava de um bêbado bruto, então não tenho certeza se posso ser o marido que ela merece.

— Sei que o trauma da separação dos seus pais, pode ser motivo suficiente para que você se sinta incapaz de fazer diferente, mas vocês já estão praticamente com um pé lá, é só fazer a cerimônia. — Tentei soar natural, mas ao observar sua expressão, sabia que tinha falhado.

— Srta. Granger, você mente terrivelmente mal.

Por incrível que pareça, ouvir ele dizer isso não me irritou, porque me fez sentir que ele realmente estava à vontade conversando comigo. Sem toda aquela formalidade que precisava ter dentro de uma sala de aula, afinal.

— Eu não estou mentindo.

— Mas não está dizendo toda a verdade.

— Casamento é um passo muito grande, tudo bem que já tomaram a decisão de morar juntos, mas casamento? Eu sinceramente não sei. O senhor por acaso está me pedindo conselho? Porque acha que sei alguma coisa sobre isso?

— O casamento dos seus pais, Srta. Granger. — Ele fitou a minha expressão enfadonha. — Sei tudo sobre os alunos.

Eu pisquei, assim que notei que sua proximidade só me fazia ficar ainda mais nervosa. Não confiava nos meus instintos quando se tratava dele, ainda mais agora que eu me encontrava sensibilizada pela novidade que ele me contou. Agradeci mentalmente quando a Mulher Gorda soltou um muxoxo impaciente por ter sua moldura aberta por tanto tempo.

— Essa é a minha deixa. — Ele respondeu, mas continuou plantado do outro lado da parede, com os braços cruzados e inconscientemente usando do seu charme desprendido para fazer com que meus hormônios vulneráveis me deixassem em uma situação de desconforto.

Precisava me acostumar com aquela instabilidade emocional, antes que isso me fizesse vacilar, principalmente agora sabendo que o homem que eu tinha uma grande queda estava prestes a morar junto com a companheira que, segundo os boatos, era uma bruxa poderosa e incrivelmente adorável.

— Onde está o seu galeão? Aquele que usou ano passado para comunicação do grupinho rebelde e imprudente que ajudou a fundar.

Ele estendeu a mão para que eu o entregasse, analisei sua palma virada para cima enquanto puxei meu galeão do bolso interno das minhas vestes e o depositei em sua mão. Ele olhou para a moeda com a testa franzida, e com alguns acenos de varinha, ele a duplicou e murmurou uma série de feitiços que eu nunca ouvi antes. Esperei enquanto ele terminava de enfeitiçar os dois galeões, até que enfim, ele guardou a própria varinha no bolso de suas vestes.

— Feito.

— Feito o quê?

Ele sorriu ao entregar minha moeda de volta.

— Você acaba de ter o seu galeão associado ao meu, e nem precisou pedir. — Disse convencido e se despediu com um aceno de cabeça enquanto caminhava de volta em direção as escadas.

* * *

Por sorte, não topei com nenhum dos meus amigos no Salão Comunal e me arrastei até o meu quarto, caminhei até minha cama, mas só pensava no banheiro coletivo que dividia com as meninas da Grifinória, precisava tomar uma ducha quente e me livrar de toda a sensação esquisita de que meu professor, finalmente, estava me olhando com outros olhos, ou, como sempre, poderia ser uma coisa formulada pela minha mente.

Parte do meu cérebro trabalhava ao meu favor, sendo assim, quando a outra parte criava momentos e imagens que nunca existiram, elas eram distorcidas para o meu próprio bem estar emocional e psicológico. Não achava que isso fosse impossível, mas também não acreditava que era certo.

Verifiquei minha moeda de comunicação e o feitiço mostrou a associação com um galeão novo. Fui rápida para salvar seu nome como Professor Snape e o joguei sobre a cama, apanhei meus itens de higiene e fui em direção ao banheiro. Queria me libertar de toda aquela sensação de estar fazendo uma coisa muito errada, mesmo sabendo que até o momento nós não tínhamos feito nada que pudesse nos prejudicar. Abri o chuveiro colocando meu corpo debaixo da água, deixando que ela corresse e limpasse tudo, tirando todas as impurezas e também os pensamentos fúteis que eu tive no decorrer da tarde. Não esperava por um dia tão cheio e agitado daquela maneira, estava desprevenida quando cheguei à sala de Minerva e de novo quando ele associou seu galeão ao meu sem que eu pedisse.

Sorri para mim mesma com a lembrança tão supérflua, mas que naquele caso me fazia sentir uma maria mole com pernas. Ter uma paixão platônica por um professor poderia me causar vários problemas, inclusive pessoais, como o meu humor e a inconstante balança que se encontrava minhas emoções.

Desliguei o chuveiro, passando a toalha ao redor do meu corpo e torci o cabelo fazendo com que o excesso de água caísse nos meus pés, os enxuguei quando já estava fora da área de banho. Parei de frente para o espelho penteando meus cabelos com as pontas dos dedos, dando batidas no comprimento para que não escorresse água quando fosse para o quarto.

Vesti o short curto do meu pijama de verão e minha blusa comprida em tonalidades cinza, que meu pai me dera antes de vir para escola, depois de uma discussão sobre como eu me sentia mais confortável dentro de uma blusa maior do que em camisolas cor de rosa. Tirei minha mochila da cama me aprontando para dormir e agarrei meu galeão nas mãos. A coloração laranja nele me mostrava que tinha uma nova mensagem.

_Começaremos amanhã._

Respirei fundo, me enfiando debaixo das cobertas.

_Certo._

Respondi em seguida e tentei até ignorar a moeda enquanto aguardava pela próxima mensagem, isso se tivesse outra após aquela. Cinco minutos depois ela mudou de coloração novamente.

_Podemos adiar?_

Assim que eu recebi a mensagem, o imaginei jogado no sofá de seus aposentos, usando apenas uma calça, deixando seu abdômen à mostra para as paredes de pedra do castelo.

_Ué? Quanta bipolaridade..._

A próxima mensagem pareceu uma eternidade, imaginei várias coisas que poderia estar acontecendo com ele e em menos de um minuto o galeão me tranquilizou com a coloração de outra nova mensagem.

_Tenho assuntos para resolver fora de Hogwarts, sobre o apartamento novo, a tarefa ficou inteira para mim._

Achei uma resposta sincera para os padrões dele.

_Que pena, é óbvio que eu estava ansiosa em passar a tarde com meu professor "favorito", mas tudo bem._

Enviei.

_Favorito? Certo, Srta. Granger, ainda pode passar a tarde com o seu professor favorito e me ajudar com os meus assuntos de reformas._

Sorri para a moeda antes de respondê-lo.

_Professor Snape, estou horrorizada que o senhor está me incentivando a matar a aula de reforço._

Coloquei meu galeão sob o travesseiro e descansei minha cabeça. Sabia que naquela noite não iria dormir tão facilmente, meu coração bobo, palpitando a mil, não me permitiria ter uma noite tranquila. Fechei os olhos esperando que o sono me aconchegasse, esperava ter bons sonhos com o homem que até agora só tinha me proporcionado sentimentos de confusão, mas que ainda assim, eu adorava.

Meus planos de tentar dormir tranquilamente pelas próximas horas se foram por água abaixo quando um pigarro suave saiu de debaixo do meu travesseiro e eu notei que vinha da minha moeda de comunicação.

— Olá? — Sussurei, ajeitando meu corpo para ficar ereta.

— Srta. Granger?

— Sim.

— Não conte a ninguém sobre isso, certo? Pode nos causar problemas, você é só minha aluna e as pessoas podem compreender essa nossa aproximação de um jeito diferente.

— Não vou dizer nada, não se preocupe.

— Espero que seja mais discreta que Potter e saiba guardar um segredo.

— Sim senhor, sei manter um.

— Pegue sua varinha e murmure _Finite_. — Disse autoritário.

— Certo.

Encerrei a chamada, ou o que quer que fosse aquilo, e me afundei no colchão. Ele podia ter ignorado a parte de me pedir para não contar nada, eu não diria nada de qualquer modo, pois nem eu mesma conseguia acreditar nos efeitos colaterais que Severo Snape causava em mim.

Mal podia respirar perto dele, como saberia se voltaria de sua nova moradia intacta? Era tudo tão incerto que não sabia se existia qualquer privilégio em nossas atitudes. O galeão vibrou debaixo do meu travesseiro mais uma vez e tive que puxar uma quantidade de ar excessiva para meus pulmões antes de lê-la.

_Boa noite._

Ignorei sua mensagem sem nenhum arrependimento, estava decidida a não deixá-lo estragar o resto da minha noite.

* * *

Acordei antes da hora e foi estranho, não por ter realmente acordado cedo, mas porque meu coração se sentia feliz, mesmo depois de ter ido dormir com suas palavras em minha cabeça. Fiquei sentada na cama enquanto observava no relógio antigo da minha mesa de cabeceira, contando quanto tempo eu teria até o momento em que o despertador finalmente me fizesse despertar mais daquela inconstante saliência no meu peito, do que para acordar meu corpo fisicamente, para mais um dia de aula.

Esperava que o professor Snape tivesse me mandado alguma mensagem em resposta ao fato de eu o tê-lo ignorado, no período em que mantive meu galeão à distância. Pensando bem, eu precisava me concentrar em não passar tanto tempo do meu dia e da minha vida fantasiando reações de alguém que me via como uma patética aluna. Mas, por pouco que fechasse os olhos, fosse o tempo em que os mantivesse fechados e concentrados para pensar em outra coisa, conseguia enxergar os olhos negros dele me transmitindo uma única e inata intensidade daquilo que ele era. Era surreal não conhecer tanto uma pessoa, mas saber dela o suficiente para te deixar delirando, e no meu caso, verificando meu galeão repetidas vezes.

_Não consigo dormir._

Escrevi e fiquei observando a frase decidindo se devia ou não mandar. Aquilo era tão errôneo e contraditório; queria ser sua amiga, ou até que ficássemos juntos, mas sabia que isso era completamente errado, e ele nem ao menos imaginava que essa confusão abrupta se habitava em mim. Observei a janela do meu quarto, por detrás das cortinas, um céu entristecido, mostrava que o sol não tinha a mínima chance de aparecer naquele dia.

Respirei fundo e enviei, antes de me deitar novamente e fechei os olhos, decidida de que aquilo era idiotice. Eu sou aluna dele. E alunas não mandam mensagens para seus professores para dizer que estão sem sono. Cobri a cabeça com as cobertas numa forma de amenizar o arrependimento por ter mandado uma mensagem para ele em um momento de fraqueza, foi uma grande estupidez.

Tranquilizei minha respiração e aos poucos deixei que as pequenas gotículas da chuva que começaram a cair, inundassem meus ouvidos, de forma que elas me acalmassem e, finalmente, me deixassem afundar no sono que Severo Snape havia roubado de mim. Esperava que fosse por tempo limitado e com um último suspiro, me rendi ao cansaço e às minhas pálpebras pesadas.

* * *

Senti uma respiração quente roçando a ponta do meu nariz. Incomodada, acabei me levantando abruptamente e vi Allie sorrindo, deitada ao meu lado só de pijama e acariciando minha cabeça com suas mãos pequenas, cheia de delicadeza e maciez. Rapidamente saltei da cama, verificando a hora no meu relógio da mesa de cabeceira, passava das nove, ou seja, dormi mais do que deveria.

_Que droga!_

— Eu não vou contar para a Minerva que você perdeu a aula — Sentia o tom irônico dela ao falar, enquanto eu me arrastava pelo quarto em direção ao meu armário. — Mas ela vai descobrir com certeza. Eu a ouvi conversando ontem com o diretor, dizendo o quanto suas notas em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas vão mal.

Eu sorri compreensiva.

— Por que você não está na aula? Ah, hoje você tem a manhã livre... — Disse enquanto me livrava das roupas de dormir e me olhava no espelho, respirei fundo para a imagem acabada que vi. — Você devia usar esse tempo para fazer leituras complementares na biblioteca ao invés de ficar aqui, sabia?

— E você devia procurar a professora McGonagall.

Olhei por cima dos meus ombros enquanto colocava minhas vestes escolares.

— Vou falar com ela. — Terminei de me vestir e peguei minha mochila.

— Vai levar a mochila? Não faz nenhum sentido, você já perdeu os dois primeiros tempos... — Ela escondeu o rosto debaixo dos lençóis, abafando sua frase em seguida. — Ah! Sua próxima aula é com o seu bonitão?

— Ele não é o meu bonitão, Allie. — Andei até ela, me sentando na lateral da cama e afastei uma mecha do seu cabelo. — É só o nosso professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

— E você gosta muito dele. — Ela disse sorrindo. — Só que ele é muito velho pra você, as pessoas vão comentar.

— Eu sei, mas ninguém vai comentar nada, Allie. O professor Snape tem mesmo uma namorada, não são só boatos. E eles vão se casar em breve, já estão até morando juntos.

— Bruxos aprovam morar junto antes do casamento?

Apoiei o peso do corpo com uma das mãos sobre a cama e sorri para ela.

— Eles acham errado, mas o professor Snape é um excelente bruxo e uma boa pessoa, devemos ficar felizes por ele, mesmo que eu tenha que enfrentar esse sentimento todos os dias. — Pressionei os lábios quando me dei conta de que, indiretamente, assumi o que sentia. — Vai descendo, já vou indo.

Coloquei Allie para fora da cama enquanto ajeitava um cacho do meu próprio cabelo atrás da orelha e encarava um ponto fixo de meu quarto. Precisava me decidir sobre aqueles sentimentos, eles eram ruins, muito ruins.

Fui até o banheiro e comecei a inventar coisas para minha diretora de Casa em minha cabeça, formulando desculpas coerentes por não ter conseguido acordar. Ela culparia novamente as minhas leituras, que tomavam boa parte do meu tempo. Se Snape não a tivesse visitado ontem, mentir hoje seria mais fácil. Diria que estava com cólicas ou dor de cabeça, mas como não fui a Ala Hospitalar isso não seria suficiente, provavelmente implicaria em um discurso repreensivo de Minerva.

Decidi ignorar, por ora, a desculpa que usaria se ela descobrisse que faltei as duas primeiras aulas de hoje. Voltei para o quarto e me sentei à beira da cama, lembrando que meu galeão estava guardado no bolso das minhas vestes. O verifiquei, mas não tinha nenhuma mensagem. Será que eu devia desmarcar com ele?

— Hermione, é o professor Snape. — Allie entrou correndo no meu quarto com um sorriso e os olhos brilhando em admiração, franzi a testa olhando para sua face corada. — Ele acabou de entrar na Sala Comunal e acho que veio ver você.

— O quê? — Segurei a mão pequena dela e saí do dormitório. — O professor Snape deve estar em aula neste momento, Allie, você não deveria mentir assim. — Eu a adverti sem ser rude, mas percebi que ela estreitou seus olhos, ofendida.

Segundos depois, pisamos na Sala Comunal e retrocedi dois passos para o corredor dos dormitórios ao ter um vislumbre da figura do professor Snape. Olhei para Allie que estava com uma expressão que dizia "_eu te disse_". Meu coração parecia dançar uma música aleatória, minhas pernas perderam completamente a razão e fiquei intacta no lugar.

Por que diabos ele estava aqui? Tentei dar um passo em direção à Sala Comunal, mas parei, voltando a ficar imóvel enquanto encarava Allie. Cerrei os olhos tentando encontrar um motivo plausível para minha ignorância e questionamento em ir até ele. Tive de umedecer os lábios para tentar voltar ao meu raciocínio normal.

Allie não esperou que eu me recuperasse daquela transação pela qual estava passando, apenas revirou os olhos e me puxou até a Sala Comunal. Eu fiquei estática quando o fitei, com o cabelo impecavelmente dividido como sempre, sua expressão habitual de impassividade no rosto.

— Bom dia, professor Snape. — Falei assim que ele parou em minha frente.

— Bom dia, Srta. Granger, perdeu a hora?

— Sim...

— Percebi. — Com sua mão desocupada, ele ergueu o galeão de comunicação dele e eu voltei a ficar corada, pois sabia que se referia à minha mensagem.

— Eu tive que acordar ela hoje, professor Snape. Se a Minerva souber que ela matou aula porque dormiu demais vai ficar furiosa. — Allie falou, cruzando os braços. — Mas, não serei eu a contar.

— Nem eu. — Snape completou. — Porém, dei um teste surpresa hoje.

— Ai meu Merlin, você está muito encrencada. — Murmurou Allie enquanto marchava ao corredor dos dormitórios e nos deixava a sós.

— Isso é um desastre. — Falei levemente desesperada. — Minhas notas nunca vão melhorar.

— Você estava cansada, Srta. Granger, essas coisas acontecem e eu recebi sua mensagem, então, vou entender como uma necessidade de ser forçada a ficar na cama.

— Você está sendo flexível. — Afirmei, o encarando.

— Estou sendo compreensivo.

— Por que veio até aqui?

Ele se aproximou mais fazendo com que o ar fosse pouco.

— Porque você disse que tudo bem em me ajudar com as questões da reforma, achei que a proposta ainda estivesse de pé, mas se não está se sentindo bem, Srta. Granger, não tem problema.

— Eu estou bem. — Afirmei ajeitando minhas vestes. Cruzei os braços para desviar a atenção. — Só não consegui dormir bem e isso me deixou exausta.

— E por que você não dormiu bem?

— Isso implica muitas coisas. — Olhei para o lado desviando dele, porque estava próximo demais, ultrapassando os meus limites próprios de segurança, e eu mal podia respirar com ele tão perto e se propondo a ficar no meu caminho.

— Que coisas? — Ele ergueu a sobrancelha quando estava a centímetros de mim e parecia não se importar nem se sentir incomodado com aquela proximidade, mas eu sim, e acho que estava quase tendo um ataque de pânico para fazer parte da coleção.

— Não gosto dessa proximidade. — Deixei o ar me escapar pela boca semiaberta.

Senti seus dedos tocarem minha orelha vagarosamente, o calor deles passando pelas curvas da mesma, chegando até o lóbulo e o massageando com o indicador e o polegar em movimentos circulares.

— Você é estranha, Srta. Granger. — Finalmente senti sua mão se afastar e, apesar de não querer aquilo, meu corpo sentiu falta do seu toque. — Sinto muito, sua orelha estava vermelha e precisei examiná-la de perto. Então, você vem comigo ou não?

Senti um calafrio em meu corpo.

— Acho que sim. — Respirei dificilmente depois de o ver atravessar a Sala Comunal e finalmente pude fechar os olhos para me martirizar sozinha por todos estes sentimentos estúpidos.

Eu não o odiava, entretanto, odiava a sensação que ele era capaz de me causar e como aquilo, de certa forma, afetava minha vida e toda sua estrutura elementar. Do nada eu me tornei uma figura visível e importante no seu dia a dia. O fato de ele ser mais velho e meu professor... fazia dele um criminoso. _Ele é um criminoso, é um comensal da morte_, meu inconsciente me lembrou.

Afastei o pensamento e preferi admitir ao meu inconsciente que gostava de admirá-lo enquanto caminhava, era incomum o modo como suas vestes flutuavam ao seu redor e imaginei que, por observá-lo tanto tempo, achá-lo atraente enquanto caminhava era apenas um resultado comum. Quando ele olhou para mim, me dei conta de que Severo Snape era o tipo de homem que se tornava parte daquilo que fazia; fosse caminhando ou dando aula, por isso minha admiração só aumentava. Não tinha nada que ele fizesse que eu não achasse estranhamente perigoso ou atraente.

Depois do que aconteceu na Sala Comunal, demorou um tempo para que eu conseguisse voltar a respirar normalmente, sem ofegar ou balbuciar. E na verdade, até aquele momento ainda tentava assimilar o que havia acontecido sem muita cerimônia, o que não foi possível. Ser exagerada e dramática era uma parte especial a meu respeito e que, eu admitia, pois seria hipocrisia demais negar uma coisa que eu via claramente como errada, mas eu queria que fosse certa. O quanto eu queria é que não foi realmente definido ainda.

Algumas vezes me perguntava se estaria disposta a abrir mão de algumas coisas para tê-lo mais próximo; ainda não tinha chegado a uma resposta. Bufei mostrando impaciência quanto a meus pensamentos.

— Não é tão longe assim, Srta Granger, tem alguma coisa lhe incomodando? Gostaria de me falar sobre isso?

Cruzei os braços virando a cabeça para o lado, numa atitude dramática para fugir da resposta.

— Não é nada, é só que... — Praguejei, e inutilmente, não consegui fugir de sua pergunta nem disfarçar minha resposta. — Eu não sei, sou esquisita, professor.

— Você não é esquisita, só é diferente, o que está acontecendo? — Sua mão deslizou em minha direção, agarrando meu dedo indicador e o apertando com força. A sensação inebriante que se apossou de minhas vértebras foi arrogante, entretanto, abaixei os olhos para ver seu dedo entrelaçado ao meu sem culpa. — Eu não sou o diretor de Casa, mas posso te ajudar, se algo estiver acontecendo com você ou com a sua família.

Quando me dei conta da nossa proximidade criminosa, afastei minha mão. Não precisava dele com suas atitudes eloquentes somando à minha consciência para me lembrar disso o tempo todo.

— Você é meu professor, não é tipo um… um psicólogo trouxa.

— Desculpe. — Sua voz saiu mais baixa do que geralmente seria e ele parecia levemente chateado. — Só estou tentando ajudar.

Olhei para ele, observando como sua expressão agora era de irritação e a minha também ficou carregada de arrependimento.

— Tem a ver com a pessoa que Allie mencionou. — Desviei o olhar, mas sabia que ele mantinha os seus olhos negros completamente atentos sobre mim. — Ele está bagunçando minha cabeça.

— Você gosta dele?

— Não sei, quer dizer, eu sei. Só que eu e ele... somos complicados. Vai muito além de mim ou dele, fico tentando esconder o que eu sinto, porque sei que se ele souber não vai mudar muita coisa.

Precisava colocar aquilo para fora e expor o que eu sentia mesmo que indiretamente.

— E o sobrenome dele é Snape? — O vi arquear as sobrancelhas e minhas bochechas ficaram púrpuras rapidamente, sentindo meu sangue bombear apressadamente até meu coração. _Foi uma péssima ideia_. — Nós somos amigos, Srta. Granger, lembra? Você pode confiar em mim se sentir vontade de falar sobre isso, eu vou lhe escutar.

— Podemos mudar de assunto? — Pedi, fugindo dos seus olhos.

Snape estava certo, eu tinha o péssimo costume de fugir dele. Não necessariamente só em forma física, mas qualquer uma que me colocasse em risco ou me expusesse a uma vergonha fatal em um futuro muito breve, se não me controlasse melhor. Se aquela amizade era um desafio eu tinha aceitado de muito bom grado no outro dia e agora só conseguia me perguntar: por que?

Enfim chegamos ao vilarejo e ele parou à frente de um prédio de quatro andares. O apartamento deles era no último andar, era simples e não muito grande, mas sofisticado e muito agradável para um casal jovem. A sala estava vaga com apenas um sofá preto desgastado, o assoalho coberto por lona preta, aliás, metade do apartamento estava desta forma. Havia respingos da tinta de cor palha sobre algumas partes do assoalho descoberto, que deveria ser limpo mais tarde, quando toda a reforma fosse feita. Uma ilha feita de granito preto separava a sala da cozinha, onde pude perceber que existia alguns eletrodomésticos trouxas: geladeira e fogão.

O material para continuar a pintura já estava posto: pincéis dentro de um balde e a lata de tinta pronta para uso.

— Você já começou. — Sorri enquanto me jogava no sofá velho e o escutei fazer um zumbido engraçado quando me acomodei. — Parece que não vamos ter muito trabalho aqui.

Tirei o meu manto escolar e desviei os olhos para Severo, o peguei me olhando, e pela primeira vez vi que era uma observação singular.

— O que foi? — Joguei meu manto no sofá.

— Nada. — Ele disse, e foi a sua vez de retirar o manto pesado e jogá-lo para o lado, fiquei surpresa em vê-lo com vestes trouxas por baixo: uma blusa preta de pano fino e uma calça também preta. Fiquei observando a forma do seu físico e quando ele puxou a varinha, os seus braços pareceram levemente torneados, o que me deixou embasbacada e com a garganta seca.

Aquele espaço era o mais íntimo que nós poderíamos chegar e fiquei me perguntando o que se passava em sua cabeça quando se tratava de mim. Sentia necessidade de perguntar, minhas mãos coçavam com vontade de tocar aqueles músculos do seu braço, mas eu sabia que se o tocasse não iria mais querer tocar outra pessoa. Era algum tipo de hipnose, eu o idealizava.

— Você já aprendeu feitiços domésticos, Srta. Granger?

— Nunca li nem a teoria, desculpe. Mas até o último verão eu ainda era menor de idade e não podia usar magia fora da escola, então não me esforcei em aprender sobre eles.

Mesmo assim, agarrei a minha varinha e me coloquei na frente da parede, observei a tinta, a parede e o pincel e percebi que este era um desafio inusitado ao lado do professor Snape: pintar uma parede sem parecer uma idiota.

— Tudo bem, será nossa lição.

— Não vai ser muito útil para me defender contra as artes das trevas, vai?

— Nem um pouco.

Quando o escutei falar isso senti sua barba roçar em meu pescoço, sua mão direita segurou a minha por cima da minha varinha e ele posicionou a esquerda em um ângulo perfeito pela minha cintura. Seu tronco estava encaixado ao meu, de forma que nossos corpos ficassem colados.

Soltei o ar com calma pela boca e gentilmente me afastei um pouco, porque estava bem mais além do que querer ficar com ele, gostava mesmo dele e meu coração afobado me lembrava desse fato sempre que ele estava por perto. Seu cheiro almiscarado estava tão próximo que me deixava anestesiada. Era a primeira vez que ele me tocava com tanta liberdade, depois de ter acariciado o lóbulo da minha orelha, claro.

Aquilo era impróprio perante toda a sociedade, uma ultrapassagem de limites, existiam políticas não razoáveis sobre aquilo, embora que, para o mundo bruxo eu já fosse maior de idade, tinha certeza que algumas pessoas ainda o considerariam um criminoso por estar agindo com tanta intimidade e tão perto de uma adolescente de dezessete anos e que também era sua aluna.

Severo recitou o feitiço e manipulou minha varinha, o pincel voou contra a parede, fazendo um risco amplo e extenso por toda sua extensão e continuou fazendo movimentos ritmados na horizontal e na vertical. Sentia o coração dele batendo em minhas costas, mas não estava tão acelerado quanto o meu, tampouco sua respiração parecia tão dispersa quanto a minha. Havia perdido metade dos meus sentidos éticos e morais. Sua cintura fazia movimentos acompanhando a minha, os pelos de minha nuca estavam arrepiados pela sua respiração que se chocava contra meu pescoço.

— Você está indo bem. — Ele disse e se afastou pegando sua própria varinha e eu parei para assistir ele sorrir levemente para mim.

— Acho que tenho um ótimo professor.

— Eu gosto de saber que você está me dando espaço para alcançá-la, Srta. Granger.

Não respondi nada, pois percebi que na parte superior do seu peito, que dava para ver entre os botões abertos da camisa, existia linhas de uma tatuagem e eu senti vontade de tocá-la, mas me controlei a tempo e voltei a olhar para a parede mantendo os movimentos constantes de antes. Não sem antes notar que ele percebeu meu olhar e mordi o lábio, envergonhada, mas ficamos apenas ali nos olhando, inclusive, ele parecia se questionar sobre algo e o silêncio seguinte foi de dar arrepios.

Muito tempo depois, estava com minha atenção totalmente voltada para a parede, quando senti uma coisa molhada e gelada passear pelo meu rosto. Olhei para o lado espantada e o vi rindo de mim, talvez pelo meu rosto sujo de tinta, mas principalmente da minha expressão indignada, que corrompeu a seriedade do momento anterior. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em enfeitiçar o pincel contra ele, Severo lançou um feitiço paralisante neles e só me restou a opção trouxa, de pegar o objeto e atirá-lo na direção dele.

— Isso é trapaça, Srta. Granger.

Assim que ele disse isso, peguei o segundo pincel e o ataquei, ele não esperava pelo impulso que coloquei meu corpo e tropeçou na lona que protegia o piso dos respingos de tinta, de forma que nós dois caímos no chão sobre ela.

Eu não consegui parar de rir enquanto tentava entender todas as coisas que ocorreram ontem e hoje, uma grande reviravolta, onde você nunca se sabe se vai estar por cima ou por baixo. Naquele ato, literalmente falando, eu estava por cima dele e Severo segurava minha cintura com força, sem tentar afastar nossos corpos. Ele estava dando apoio para que meu corpo não tivesse um grande impacto com o chão sólido. Sua mão suja de tinta ajeitou cachos rebeldes do meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha e sorrimos mais uma vez, e embora eu estivesse desconfortável e envergonhada, não queria me afastar.

Já deveria ter desmaiado ou ter tido um ataque de pânico, essa seria a reação coerente e normal, mas de alguma forma meu coração estava tranquilo quanto a isso. Nada parecia errado agora, nem mesmo incerto. Eu estava ali com ele, e o fato dele ser meu professor e termos uma grande diferença de idade não parecia interferir em nada, pelo menos não para mim, não naqueles segundos que se estenderam em minutos.

— Você conseguiu me pegar desprevenido. — Ele sussurrou e eu abaixei mais a cabeça para evitar olhá-lo. — Posso lhe preparar um chá?

— Nem começamos aqui. — Falei olhando em volta, mas não diretamente para ele. — Você nunca vai conseguir terminar seu apartamento desse jeito, mesmo com ajuda da magia.

Tentei me levantar, mas ele agarrou meus pulsos me mantendo presa.

— Eu vou terminar de qualquer jeito. — Sorriu convicto. — Às vezes, eu me esqueço de que sou seu professor e preciso agir como tal.

— Não estamos na escola agora. — Franzi a testa, encarei seus olhos pela primeira vez depois de termos caído.

— Não estamos. — Ele concordou e envolveu minha cintura com seus braços.

— Você queria estar?

— Não, e você, Srta. Granger?

— Acho que não também.

Soltei uma lufada de ar cheia de nervosismo, meu coração estava agitado dentro do peito e sabia, tinha certeza, que ele tinha consciência disso. Afinal, o que ele queria de mim?

— Vou comprar as ervas. — Severo me afastou fazendo com que eu ficasse de joelhos na sua frente e também permaneceu ajoelhado. — Você conseguiu me deixar tenso ao me surpreender.

— Desculpe, professor. — Levantei junto com ele.

— Não precisa se desculpar, não disse que era uma coisa ruim.

— Também não disse que era boa.

— É boa. — Sorriu enquanto colocava seu manto. — Em um ambiente neutro e amistoso, você pode me chamar de Severo. E não vá embora antes que eu volte, Srta. Granger.

— Hermione, você pode me chamar de Hermione. E não vou a lugar algum.

Garanti a ele assim que fechou a porta, duvidava até que tivesse escutado, mas reforcei assim mesmo. Eu não iria mesmo a nenhum lugar que ele não estivesse.

* * *

Estava deitada no sofá velho, já fazia mais de vinte minutos que Severo havia saído à procura das ervas para o chá e eu olhava para o relógio de segundo em segundo sabendo que a tarde não demoraria a cair e teria que pegar Allie de novo na casa de visitas trouxas. Os pais dela eram inseguros quanto a novidade de terem uma bruxa na família e exigiram ver a garota todos os dias. Comecei a ficar irritada pelo "sumiço" dele, pois odiava esperar, não era nenhum segredo que eu era uma pessoa completamente impaciente.

Quando a porta da frente se abriu me assustei dando um sobressalto, ainda não tinha me deparado com a pessoa que atravessara a porta até estar completamente de pé. Ela tinha cabelos loiros levemente bagunçados como uma marca pessoal, olhos azuis com cílios grossos e longos, exatamente como havia escutado nos boatos que corriam a seu respeito. Sua pele era naturalmente bronzeada e levou apenas alguns segundos para que eu finalmente percebesse que seria complicado achar algum defeito nela. Meus olhos estavam severamente arregalados por ela ter chegado assim, tão de repente. Nunca a tinha visto antes e me senti minúscula perto dela. Sua túnica bruxa era curta, dois palmos acima do joelho, cinza e estava quase escondida debaixo de um pesado manto branco, e ela exalava uma classe que eu tinha visto em poucas pessoas antes. Para piorar, quando sorriu, seus dentes eram brancos e perfeitamente alinhados. Sério que ela não tinha um defeitinho? O que ela era, uma Veela? Quando ela tirou o casaco e o colocou sobre a ilha, consegui sentir seu perfume, infectando cada canto da nossa atmosfera complicada.

— Olá. — Falou retirando os sapatos. — Você deve ser Hermione Granger, eu sou a Bettany.

Sua mão foi em minha direção, estendida educadamente para que eu a apertasse. Se ela soubesse sobre meus sentimentos por Severo, essa situação seria diferente? Para uma mulher como ela, tinha minhas suspeitas, sua cabeça esteve erguida parte do tempo, o peito estufado demonstrando elegância e civilização; uma mulher verdadeiramente confiante de si.

— Sim, desculpe, eu estava toda relaxada aqui no sofá.

Tentei desviar os meus olhos dos dela, mas pareceu impossível, ainda mais quando nossas mãos se tocaram, ela tinha um aperto de mãos bem forte.

— Ah, não se preocupe. — Gesticulou com as mãos franzindo o nariz. — Severo disse que você estaria aqui, não estou espantada por você estar cansada. Era meu dever ajudar com a pintura do nosso apartamento, mas você sabe como os pais são, me intimaram a pegar uma Chave de Portal até a França. — Sorriu gentilmente. — Então, ele me fala muito sobre você. — _Fala? É mesmo?_ — Me disse que você era a bruxa mais inteligente da sua geração, mas que suas notas caíram. Sinto muito por isso, sei que Severo assumiu aquela disciplina problemática de Hogwarts e isso pode ter te desestabilizado, mas espero que ele consiga te ajudar.

Ela podia ser menos educada e amorosa? Seria mais fácil odiá-la se não fosse tão estupidamente simpática.

— Sim, mas acho que é mais pelo cansaço do que pela troca de professores, dizem que o cargo é amaldiçoado, então essa troca de professor já é esperada por nós todos os anos.

Sentei novamente esperando que ela me acompanhasse, mas ao contrário disso, ela deu a volta no balcão indo até a geladeira e verificou os armários, completamente íntima.

— Vocês já estão... Sabe, morando juntos?

— Aqui? — A vi encher um copo com água e bebericar antes de me olhar. — Não, não, mas vamos fazer isso no final do mês, por isso escolhemos tão perto da escola, Severo não pode se afastar tanto já que é o diretor da Sonserina. Quero dar uma festinha para os amigos para comemorar o grande passo, você pode vir se quiser.

— Fico feliz por vocês, e eu adoraria. — Menti com o meu melhor sorriso.

— Vai ser bem particular, Severo é estritamente reservado, mas é um grande passo para nós.

Ela colocou o copo na pia enquanto sorria delicadamente para mim.

— Ah, claro.

Nesse momento Severo abriu a porta, atravessando rapidamente o hall com os cabelos e o manto molhados, na mão direita ele segurava uma caixa, provavelmente cheia de ervas dentro. Observei a janela e notei que caía uma chuva torrencial. Fiquei tão obcecada em encontrar um defeito na mulher parada do outro lado que nem percebi o vendaval que acontecia lá fora.

— Bettany? — Ele a olhou com uma expressão de surpresa, depois olhou para mim e dei de ombros como se não fizesse nem ideia.

— Oi, meu bem. — Ela se aproximou dele enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços e virei o rosto para não ser obrigada a ver, mas a ouvi quando lhe deu um beijo. — Acabei de convidar a Hermione para a nossa festa de _grande passo_.

Por que sentia a necessidade dele ter me contado mais a fundo sobre os dois? Ele me olhava também com um ar de confusão, um questionamento que eu certamente não estava pronta para receber.

— Talvez até antecipemos isso, não é? — Ela beijou a mandíbula contraída dele.

— Vocês podem me avisar depois. — Eu disse pegando meu manto da escola e vestindo. — Tenho que buscar Allie na casa de visitas trouxas.

Eu sabia que ainda tinha um tempo antes de dar minha hora, mas eu realmente não me sentia bem no mesmo ambiente que os dois, estava mais sufocada com eles ali do que quando eu só estava com Severo. Uma duplicidade de sensações esmagava o meu coração, e já estava cheia delas o suficiente para apenas uma noite.

— Melhor eu ir andando.

— Está chovendo. — Ele disse e o vi franzir a testa.

Olhei pela janela amaldiçoando o clima.

— Tenho uma ideia. — Bettany ergueu o indicador interrompendo aquele momento de guerra interna entre mim e meu consciente. — Severo pode aparatar até a casa de visitas enquanto eu chamo a sua diretora de casa pela lareira e falo que nós vamos jantar aqui, e depois nos responsabilizamos de deixar vocês duas no castelo, sãs e salvas. Tudo bem?

Isso foi realmente muito estranho e eu esperava que Severo tomasse alguma posição sobre aquilo, mas vi que suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas em minha direção e me dei conta que ele não tomaria nenhuma atitude contraditória a dela ou a minha.

— Ok. — Sentei no sofá e bufei.

— Ótimo. — Ela finalmente se afastou dele e meus ombros relaxaram. — O que você trouxe, Severo?

— Apenas ervas para chá. Vou buscar a Srta. Allie enquanto vocês duas conversam sobre o que mulheres costumam conversar quando se encontram.

Seu comentário foi carregado de sarcasmo e eu precisei de bem mais do que uma respiração controlada para disfarçar o que meu coração estava deixando estampado em meu rosto. Ele saiu batendo a porta e foi como se meus ombros pulassem ao barulho.

Fiquei inquieta e a ausência de distrações naquele apartamento, um livro por exemplo, me deixava um tanto quanto desconfortável, principalmente com a presença de Bettany. Ela estava sentada ao meu lado, mas não tentou conversar, acho que depois da minha troca de olhares com Severo ela não conseguiu mais ficar tão à vontade comigo quanto no momento em que chegou e notei que estava criando pretextos para me manter distante e evitava criar qualquer conversa comigo. Passou parte do tempo concentrada com um diário e uma pena na mão escrevendo, soltando risadinhas e até mesmo fazendo comentários em voz alta, mas não parecia se incomodar comigo quanto a isso.

Escutei a risada de Allie vindo no corredor e finalmente sua voz fina e estridente ecoando, a porta foi aberta mostrando sua pequena figura na minha frente e ela abriu o seu melhor sorriso ao me ver, correu para o meu lado e me abraçou. Olhei por cima dos ombros dela e vi que Severo carregava sua mochila, então a colocou no canto da sala, em seguida retirando seu manto e se aproximando de nós.

— Como foi a visita com seus pais hoje? — Perguntei verdadeiramente interessada.

— Foi normal. — Ela sorriu. — O professor Snape disse que vamos tomar chá, fora da escola, vocês são mais do que amigos agora?

Minha primeira reação foi olhar para Bettany que mantinha a sobrancelha erguida, com um grande questionamento em direção ao bruxo do outro lado da sala que me pareceu espantado.

— Já falei para você que ele é apenas meu professor, aliás, nosso professor.

A afastei, me levantando para pegar um pouco de ar, quando Allie intercalou o olhar entre mim e Severo.

— Ele foi me buscar na visita ontem com você, foi lhe buscar na Sala Comunal da Grifinória hoje e você nem dormiu direito por causa dele. É meio óbvio.

Eu queria lançar uma maldição imperdoável em Allie agora.

— Severo, nós podemos conversar? Lá no quarto?

Olhei enquanto Bettany se levantava do sofá, indo em direção a ele, que parecia tão estupidamente espantado quanto eu.

— Ah, você deve ser Allie, meu nome é Bettany e sou a noiva do Severo.

Não queria culpar Allie por sua língua afiada, muito menos por sua inocência ao acreditar que eu e Severo poderíamos ter algum tipo de relacionamento e acho que se não estivesse ocupada demais ficando envergonhada teria pedido para Bettany que não falasse daquela forma com uma garota de onze anos de idade.

Mas eu estava tentando olhar por dois ângulos diferentes, embora Allie fosse uma criança, muitas vezes abusava de sua posição como tal. Ela não era tão madura quanto eu era na idade dela e ainda estava aprendendo a lidar com este tipo de coisa. Sabia que estava orgulhosa por seu sorrisinho irônico de ponto a ponto no rosto e também por sempre fantasiar que o professor Snape era a figura que ela associava, do jeito distorcido dela, a um príncipe encantado: misterioso, obscuro e proibido. E nessa mesma visão metafórica da imaginação fértil dela, Bettany acabou de surgir como uma bruxa das trevas, ou seja, aquela que não rendia a felicidade para a mocinha, eu, no caso.

Observei enquanto os dois iam para o cômodo no final do corredor. Para Allie compreender a gravidade do problema foi preciso que Bettany batesse a porta com força, e em reação, minha pupila ergueu os ombros assustada quando o barulho repercutiu por toda a sala. Meus olhos se fecharam automaticamente com o tom ríspido que a voz de Bettany se tornou até chegar aos nossos ouvidos. Eu me sentia mal por ele e principalmente culpada.

— Nossa, ela está bem nervosa. Desculpe, Hermione, eu só quis perguntar se fora da escola você podia ficar com ele, dá para ver que gosta muito dele.

— Eu odeio esse sentimento. — Admiti. — Vamos sair daqui, certo? — Disse gesticulando com o queixo para a mochila que estava do outro lado.

— Mas eu realmente queria tomar esse chá. — Ela suspirou e eu sorri enquanto escutava os murmúrios de Bettany, atingindo meu coração.

Senti pena de Severo por ter que tolerar este tipo de comportamento. Tanto da parte de Allie quanto da de sua companheira.

— Por favor, Allie, não complique mais as coisas, vamos voltar pro castelo.

— Ok.

Allie puxou sua mochila enquanto abria a porta, sua expressão era conflituosa, o arrependimento tomava lugar em seu rosto inocente, demonstrando chateação e eu não confiava em meu sentimento o suficiente para conseguir ficar calada enquanto a companheira dele gritava com ele no último quarto. Fiquei em pé na porta, parada, instável, apenas escutando enquanto a discussão acontecia a poucos centímetros de nós. Eu tinha conhecimento pessoal de que me meter em uma briga de casal não era correto. Inclusive meus pais diversas vezes me impediram de cometer esse erro quando eles brigavam, no entanto, a sensação que tinha quando isso acontecia era a obrigação de interferir. Eu gostava de Severo o bastante para que aquela briga desnecessária com Bettany me fizesse sentir mal.

Não existia uma explicação coerente para aquilo, não dava para explicar o turbilhão de sensações que vieram junto com ele. Não havia nenhum garoto que eu gostasse em Hogwarts, mas Severo havia feito toda a diferença quando enviou a Ordem da Fênix para salvar a minha vida e dos meus amigos no Ministério ano passado. Foi aí que vi que ele tinha um _que_ a mais. Não era beleza, nem a boca ou os olhos, muito menos o sorriso, visto que eram raros, mas foi a forma como ele lidou com algumas situações complicadas.

— Eu não tenho nada com ela! — O grito de Severo foi tão forte que Allie apertou minha mão e eu acariciei seus cabelos sem nem desviar os olhos. A porta estava fechada e o silêncio se instalou rapidamente, fazendo com que eu escutasse apenas nossas respirações ofegantes de ansiedade. Eu precisava fugir daquela fantasia. Precisava fugir agora.

Fomos embora no mesmo instante e o fato de Allie estar segurando a minha mão e fazendo carinho no dorso da mesma, me ajudou a não desmoronar. Mesmo assim, continuava com um aperto no peito, na esperança de que eu não tivesse estragado tudo entre eles.

— Eu sei que você está triste. — Ela falou enquanto entrávamos no castelo.

O ambiente silencioso me pareceu mais confortável e soltei a mão de Allie quando entramos na Sala Comunal, observei o espaço tentando encontrar um vestígio dos meus amigos ali, pensei mais um pouco antes de responder a ela.

— Estou um pouco chateada por ter feito o nosso professor brigar com a namorada, mas tudo bem, agora vai tomar banho.

Ela assentiu partindo na frente. Olhei para o meu grupo de amigos e fui até lá controlando a respiração, sentindo as batidas frenéticas no meu peito dominando meus atos. A primeira coisa que notei foi Rony e Lilá Brown sorrindo de mãos dadas sentados no sofá e ergui as sobrancelhas tentando desvendar o que acontecia entre os dois.

— Ah, Hermione, você chegou. — Rony se levantou caminhando até mim. — Nós estávamos esperando por você.

Ele e Lilá trocaram olhares de cumplicidade e ela suspirou tentando não demonstrar as emoções salientes que saltavam de suas maçãs gentilmente coradas e, depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade, ele disse:

— Nós somos um casal agora.

Olhei para seus pés que saíram do chão, dando pulinhos de alegria e minha cara de paisagem não foi a melhor resposta para ele.

— O que foi?

— Vocês? Um casal? — Me juntei a eles sentando na outra ponta do sofá.

— Sim, nós dois. — Lilá respondeu por ele enquanto continuava batendo os pés de empolgação.

— Que bom para vocês então, felicidades.

Harry chegou nesse momento e me abraçou por trás beijando minha bochecha.

— O que houve com você hoje? Não apareceu nas aulas e Gina disse que você ficaria na biblioteca a tarde toda.

Fitei a ponta de meus pés imóveis, sem contestar e mordi minha língua delicadamente para coibir a tensão.

— Ah, sim, não acordei muito bem e passei na Ala Hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey me liberou das aulas e fui para a biblioteca. — Respondi.

— Espero que esteja melhor.

— Estou bem melhor que pela manhã, mas me sinto cansada, vou subir. Boa noite, Harry.

Eu realmente precisava de um banho e de uma boa noite de sono para concluir aquela semana recheada de informações. Acenei para Rony e Lilá.

— Está tudo bem mesmo com você? — Rony me lançou com um sorriso acolhedor.

— Tudo, só estou mesmo muito cansada. Boa noite, Ron.

Passei no quarto das garotas do quinto ano antes de seguir para o meu, queria agradecer Gina por ter me acobertado, não que estivéssemos certas em mentir, mas os meninos não precisavam saber de tudo, eles eram garotos afinal. Ela me deu um sorriso deslumbrante quando me viu e eu me joguei na cama dela, murmurando um _Abbafiato_ nas cortinas.

— Você é a pior melhor amiga do mundo! — Ela sussurou. — Eu menti por você, está me devendo! Aonde você se enfiou? Eu e Luna ficamos loucas atrás de você, não estava em lugar nenhum.

— Desculpe. — Falei suspirando. — Foi um dia longo, do momento em que acordei até agora, eu preciso muito esquecer esse professor, dói, Gina.

— Você estava com ele e fez besteira, não é? Nós podemos denunciar ele para o diretor, você sabe, Hermione.

— O quê? Por Merlin, Gina, ele nunca faria nada comigo. — Revirei os olhos. — Mas a namorada dele apareceu e... Allie estava lá.

Contei tudo para ela em detalhes, mesmo que Severo tivesse me pedido para não fazer, e no final de tudo Gina só conseguia gargalhar de mim.

— Qual a graça?

— Bom, a graça é que Allie é a melhor pupila.

— Você não vale nada. — Sorri.

— Eu sei de uma coisa que pode te animar, uma festa.

— Ah não, Gina. Eu não vou nessas festas ridículas do professor Slughorn, não inventa. É uma total perda de tempo. Odeio esses jantares.

— Você é tão careta. — Ela sorriu. — Prometo não desgrudar de você como da última vez e nem vamos brincar de nenhuma brincadeira ridícula. Vamos, por favor, você me deve uma, lembra?

— E você me deve várias. Não vejo graça em festas onde adolescentes que não podem beber se reúnem e fazem coisas que só deveriam ser feitas quando se tem mais de dezessete. Definitivamente, não. Sem contar que se a Minerva descobre, ela me mataria, ainda mais com essa nota lixo que eu tirei em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

— Você pode beber agora, já é maior de idade, esqueceu? Terêncio Boot vai estar lá e eu sei que você já gostou desse garoto.

— Eu nunca tive essa paixão de escola, Vítor não conta, ele não era aluno de Hogwarts. E eu só disse que achava o Teêncio bonitinho.

— É suficiente. Até quando você vai ficar bancando a boa menina? O professor Snape deve estar fazendo as pazes agora mesmo com a namorada e futura noiva dele, e por fazendo as pazes quero dizer fazendo sexo, então desencana, ou pelo menos, tenta.

— Outro dia você me disse para investir e agora me diz para sair dessa. Eu realmente não compreendo o seu raciocínio.

Rolei na cama para ficar deitada com as costas para baixo.

— Eu disse para você tentar e não colocar seu burro na sombra. Eu amo você e sei do que você precisa. E você precisa relaxar, Hermione.

— Certo. — Mordi o lábio olhando para o dossel da cama.

— Certo?

— Sim... Eu vou. Mas não me obrigue a encher a cara só porque sou maior de idade, nem a ficar sem roupa ou coisa do tipo. Você sabe que não gosto disso, sem contar que se meus pais descobrem esse tipo de coisa, ficariam loucos comigo.

— Aposto que se o professor Snape souber da festa ele vai te implorar para que você não vá. Ou se ele for algum tipo de comensal da morte romântico, ele vai entrar lá e te arrancar da festa dizendo o quanto gosta de você.

Nós duas rimos da forma cafona como ela narrou essa fantasia maluca que realmente não aconteceria e assim que nossas risadas cessaram senti a vibração do meu galeão, avisando que havia uma mensagem, olhei para minha moeda e meu corpo todo tremeu ao ler quem tinha enviado. Me despedi de Gina e fui para o meu próprio quarto enquanto pensava bem e decidi que seria melhor se eu não falasse com ele hoje, precisava me recuperar da minha exaustão daquele dia. Descartei o galeão na minha mesa de cabeceira e fui para o meu banho tão almejado.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Opiniões.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Por sorte eu não tive aulas com o professor Snape na manhã daquela sexta-feira. Estava exausta demais para aguentá-lo enquanto passeava pela sala exalando toda a sua aura sobre mim. Não queria dar a ele explicações do porquê tinha ignorado sua mensagem no meu galeão e nem porque tinha ido embora, mesmo que isso fosse óbvio.

Estava debruçada sobre a mesa de uma das cabines reservadas da biblioteca, a minha era a única ocupada. As cabines de estudo eram basicamente uma mesa entre duas prateleiras enormes de madeira, cheias de livros. O silêncio realmente nunca me incomodara, a não ser, é claro, que eu fizesse parte dele, mas o problema era que agora teríamos nosso horário de reforço e o professor Snape estava atrasado, o que não era comum para ele, que sempre foi muito pontual com todos os seus compromissos.

Eu estava ansiosa demais e acabei chegando à biblioteca antes do horário, ficando tempo demais à sua espera e cada vez mais impaciente quando olhava o relógio na parede da grande sala e ele indicava que meu professor estava mesmo atrasado. Não enviei nenhuma mensagem para o galeão dele, não quis mandar porque tive medo, nós não tínhamos conversado e eu o evitei. Sou o tipo de pessoa que fica com o pé atrás sempre que se trata de explicações que eu não sei dar, principalmente quando me expunha a uma situação tão delicada.

Lembrei da presença de Bettany junto dele e dos gritos quando discutiram, minha garganta imediatamente se fechou, meus olhos arderam e a vontade de chorar subiu rasgando por onde passava, meu peito, corpo e coração doeram em conjunto. Tudo em mim pareceu ter sido consumido dramaticamente pela angústia e percebi que não teria nem mesmo coragem de olhar para ele, era torturante demais. Levantei num ímpeto, eu precisava fugir dali antes que ele chegasse.

— Srta. Granger? — Abri os olhos rapidamente percebendo que eu os tinha fechado enquanto me torturava psicologicamente. — Desculpe o atraso, você está bem?

— Eu... — Sussurrei com a voz embargada já não conseguindo mais, não suportando mais guardar o choro para mim, precisava me libertar. — Eu...

Pisquei as lágrimas olhando para ele que parecia tão espantado e assustado quanto eu. Suas sobrancelhas estavam erguidas em questionamento.

— Eu odeio tudo isso…

Puxei a frente das minhas vestes com a mão direita indicando onde meu coração doído estava, como se fosse um órgão doente que bombeava veneno emocional estrategicamente pela minha corrente sanguínea, contaminando todos os outros órgãos.

— Não consigo respirar… — Avisei a ele, apoiando o peso do meu corpo na mesa com uma das mãos, fungava pelas lágrimas, mas realmente sentia minha laringe apertando o espaço da traquéia que levava o ar para meus pulmões fazendo tudo parecer pequeno, instantaneamente tudo ao meu redor começou a girar. — Professor, eu acho que vou desmaiar…

Solucei enquanto mais lágrimas caíram, inspirei o ar com força, mas parecia impossível conseguir respirar apesar disso, eu reconhecia aquela sensação como ninguém.

— Srta. Granger?

O senti agarrar meu braço, trazendo meu corpo para junto de si e continuei chorando. Agarrei suas vestes com força, o puxando contra mim, e me senti imediatamente protegida debaixo dos seus braços, com mais esse contato íntimo entre nós dois. Apertei sua cintura conforme o ar me escapava e as lágrimas me faziam sentir afogada atrás de todo aquele sentimento. Minha mente fazendo eu me odiar por ter fantasias com ele e pensar que ele nunca poderia saber daquilo.

— Controle-se.

Ele apoiou o nariz no topo de minha cabeça e permaneceu com ele ali, fazendo tudo em mim se arrepiar e aumentando a sensação de não conseguir respirar.

— Você está tendo um ataque de pânico, precisa muito se acalmar. — Falou agarrando meu rosto e me obrigando a olhá-lo nos olhos. — Olhe para mim, Srta. Granger, olhe nos meus olhos e se concentre na minha voz.

Engoli em seco, assentindo, olhando para dentro de seus olhos negros e intensos e me dei conta que eu os adorava. Eles carregavam sinceridade, mas também um peso sombrio e algo como uma culpa imensa através deles. Talvez eu não fosse a pessoa certa para dizer aquilo, mas percebi que Severo Snape carregava milhares de sentimentos confusos.

Respirei, ainda mantendo nossos olhos fixos um no outro e a sensação de pânico foi diminuindo e substituída imediatamente pela ideia de beijá-lo. Era isso que eu queria, não era? Era isso o que eu almejava sentir e minha chance perfeita estava ali.

— Seus olhos são lindos. — Eu disse com a voz rouca.

Um leve sorriso adornou sua face, enquanto gentilmente limpava as marcas em minha pele, por onde cada lágrima havia caminhado. O movimento de seus dedos sobre meu rosto era leve e eu o beijei um segundo depois dele afastar sua mão.

Percebi que seu corpo ficou tenso ao redor do meu, mas ele não se afastou, apesar de ter sentindo o seu choque. Era diferente de todas as fantasias que eu já tivera alguma vez, sua boca tinha um sabor diferente do que minha cabeça costumava imaginar e um calor ainda mais quente do que aqueles fantasmas, que me assombravam, transpassavam. Minha barriga doía, mas meu coração estava tranquilo e feliz por ter consciência do que era real.

E aquilo era real. Tão real que quando apertei sua cintura com a ponta dos dedos sua boca se entreabriu, deixando que a minha língua a invadisse e ele murmurasse. Subi minha mão direita até sua nuca, acariciando, e fui para seus fios lisos. O cheiro do seu cabelo invadiu minhas narinas e gemi entre o beijo, aquilo fez com que ele aproximasse mais o seu corpo do meu, que seus braços ao meu redor me apertassem mais e ele suspirou quando inverti a posição de minha cabeça. Sua língua estava em combate com a minha de uma forma divina, única, excepcional.

Nunca havia me sentido tão realizada quanto naquele momento por imaginar que eu não precisava mais esconder o que eu sentia por ele, já que agora estava explícito. Me afastei dele quando percebi que precisava respirar e seus olhos estavam me questionando de forma confusa. Eu quis sorrir, mas tudo que fiz foi respirar fundo como se tivesse me livrado de um fardo.

Guardar aquele sentimento estava destruindo toda a coerência que pudesse existir entre querer estar com ele, mas não poder e não dever estar com ele. Queria nunca ter nutrido nada por aquele homem, mas quisera eu poder comandar todas as escolhas que meu coração fazia. Se existia um caminho racional ou emocional, não fui eu quem o escolhi. O próprio destino foi quem escolheu por mim e eu não desistiria dessa escolha, porque sou forte o bastante para encará-la.

— Eu não vou me desculpar por isso. — Eu disse corajosamente.

— O que foi _exatamente_ isso?

Comecei a mexer nos meus livros e pergaminhos, colocando tudo dentro da mochila e a joguei sobre o ombro, suspirando.

— Isso não foi nada perto de tudo que eu gostaria de fazer e lhe dizer.

Fechei os olhos para falar, mas os abri em seguida. Seu corpo estava praticamente sobre mim, com os olhos arregalados e seus braços fortes me impedindo de sair.

— Nós não podemos fazer isso. — Ele agarrou meu cotovelo com força, sussurrando abaixo da minha orelha e fechei novamente os olhos ao sentir o calor dos seus lábios. — Eu não posso fazer isso, você é só uma…

O vi morder o lábio, pois percebeu que se ele dissesse me machucaria ainda mais.

— Pode falar. — Puxei meu braço. — Diga o que você pensa sobre mim.

— Você é uma criança! — Ele sibilou, e eu respirei fundo. — Eu sou mais velho que você, sou seu professor e isso pode dar uma porrada de problemas para mim, Srta. Granger. Para nós dois! Você me beijou no meio da biblioteca da escola!

Ignorei sua sentença.

— Estou cansada de esconder o que eu sinto, cansada de agir como se o meu sentimento fosse uma coisa ruim, porque ele não é, Severo.

— Professor Snape! — Ele rugiu.

— Certo. — Agora eu estava furiosa. — Eu gosto mesmo de você, não das suas aulas ou do fato de você ser um ótimo professor. Eu gosto de você como homem e foi você mesmo que me disse que eu podia lhe chamar de Severo! — Esbravejei, pois estava enfurecida por ele me pedir para guardar tudo o que sinto. — E não se faça de desentendido quanto a isso, você agiu como se eu fosse importante e como se importasse comigo. Soube que eu gostava de você no momento em que Allie colocou a boca no trombone e tudo que fez foi continuar me dando esperanças.

— Que inferno! — Ele chutou a cadeira com força e foi a primeira vez que o vi verdadeiramente irritado, logo depois bagunçou os cabelos, olhando para mim. — Eu preciso ficar longe de você. Você é uma bandeja recheada de pecado e isso é tudo o que me atrai.

Meu coração estava partido em mil pedaços e a vontade de chorar voltou tão rápido quanto quando ela se foi.

— Arranje outra pessoa para te dar aulas de reforço, Srta. Granger. Ou então reaviva seu grupo rebelde, mas eu não vou ser uma peça no seu joguinho infame.

Ele esbarrou no meu ombro me deixando parada, completamente instável. Saiu pelo corredor das estantes e foi embora, me deixando em frangalhos com a sensação de que respirar estava mais difícil agora do que antes e completamente decepcionada.

Mas a decepção era o único caminho óbvio desta situação, não era? Afinal, todos sabemos que, independente da nossa escolha no amor, a decepção é a única coisa certa que vamos encontrar pelo caminho.

* * *

Não estava animada para a tal festa com Gina, mesmo sendo sexta feira e sabendo que amanhã não precisaria levantar tão cedo. Sempre que o professor Slughorn dava um de seus jantares, vários outros alunos se organizavam e escapavam para a Sala Precisa e usavam o jantar do professor de poções para justificar estar fora da cama.

Estava completamente dispersa do que acontecia ali, só olhava para a pista de dança improvisada, observava as pessoas dançando ao meu redor e as brincadeiras que aconteciam, mas não me importava. Sempre cabia uma brincadeira sem graça, mesmo que não fosse a brincadeira trouxa sobre verdade e desafio. Alguém tinha enfeitiçado maçãs e o nome que saísse na fruta, a garota ou o garoto deveria beijar a noite toda, ou algo parecido com isso. _Como adolescentes são idiotas_. Eu preferia mil vezes estar na minha Sala Comunal lendo, ou até perdendo meu tempo vendo televisão com meus pais na minha casa trouxa.

Meu corpo doía como se eu tivesse levado uma surra ou sofrido algum azaração no percurso para cá, mas a única e verdadeira dor ali era interna. Direto no meu coração. Nunca tinha chorado tanto e por isso eu tinha ainda mais certeza de que meu sentimento pelo professor Snape não era só uma fase como Gina julgava. Era bem mais do que isso, eu sou Hermione Granger e sempre fui uma garota forte, nunca chorei por ninguém, nem senti meu coração dolorido por uma pessoa.

Fiquei o resto do dia deitada me queixando para Lilá e Parvati que estava com uma cólica muito forte e quando eu disse que viria para o jantar do professor Slughorn, elas quase me impediram. Mas eu precisava de uma folga delas, passaram o dia inteiro me perguntando o que eu estava sentindo e eu odiava mentir, só que não podia confessar para as duas o que acontecia dentro de mim.

Eu ainda me lembro de quando o professor Snape entrou em meu campo de visão pela primeira vez, depois do ataque do Ministério. Ele visitou a Ala Hospitalar dezenas de vezes porque eu tomava mais de dez tipos de poções diferentes por dia. Depois de Sirius, a pessoa que saiu do Ministério em pior estado fui eu. Ele fez questão de monitorar pessoalmente, junto com Madame Pomfrey, os efeitos das suas poções sobre os danos do feitiço que me atingiu. Eu vi a preocupação em seu olhar todas as vezes que me examinou e já estava deslumbrada por ele antes mesmo de receber alta.

Passei o verão inteiro sem notícias dele e isso me afligiu o tempo inteiro, porque conseguia imaginar que ele estava em alguma missão espiã e suicida como Comensal da Morte. A tensão se esvaiu assim que pisei na primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas do ano letivo e a voz dele reverberou pela sala e meus ouvidos e olhos foram completamente preenchidos pela visão do seu rosto concentrado e seu olhar sagaz.

Uma sensação de embrulhar o estômago me atingiu no momento em que seus olhos pousaram em mim, fazendo com que uma onda fria e congelante se apoderasse do meu corpo de forma divina. Não era amor à primeira vista porque eu já o tinha visto inúmeras vezes antes, sem contar que esse tipo de amor faz você se apaixonar primeiramente pelo que a pessoa tem no exterior. O que eu senti por ele, era diferente, foi algo que ele tocou interiormente.

No primeiro dia deste ano letivo eu ainda tinha dezesseis anos e não vivi experiências plausíveis para entender aquela situação, eu era virgem e nunca tive um homem ou sequer um garoto tocando meu corpo com intimidade maior que meros beijos. Eu não sabia o que dizer quando tivesse um primeiro encontro, não saberia o que fazer quando chegasse o momento de me entregar. Mas sabia que era ele quem eu queria.

Podia ter escolhido uma pessoa mais fácil para sentir aquelas emoções, mas estava certa que não, porque meu coração pulsava disparado pela pessoa errada. Pela pessoa que nunca, em hipótese alguma, me olharia de outra forma. Nunca me imaginei em uma situação tão catastrófica como aquela.

Se meu pai soubesse que eu beijei meu professor, se notasse qualquer diferença nos meus interesses para com ele, a única coisa certa sobre aquilo era que ele me arrancaria de Hogwarts mesmo sem terminar meus estudos e depois mataria Severo Snape. E eu tenho certeza que a raiva de um pai o faria ser mais poderoso que um bruxo.

— Vai curtir a festa daí?

Olhei para o lado vendo Terêncio Boot mexer seu cabelo em tom castanho claro com a mão, eu sorri em resposta. Eu o achava mesmo uma gracinha.

— Acho que sim. — Dei de ombros. — Não sou muito fã dessa barulheira.

— Ah, eu posso te ajudar com isso. — Ele segurou meu mindinho e olhei para os seus dedos que tentavam entrelaçar nos meus. — Vem!

Puxou minha mão e automaticamente meus pés começaram a lhe seguir em direção à pista de dança, seu sorriso era inocente fazendo junção a sua pele clara. Uma música tocava fazendo com que os jovens bruxos ao nosso redor se esbarrassem uns aos outros. Meu coração bateu forte quando Terêncio ficou de frente para mim, sorrindo. Ele colocou suas mãos, cada uma a um lado da minha cintura, e se aproximou respirando fortemente contra meu rosto. Suas mãos guiavam minha cintura de um lado para o outro. Lembrei de quando eu e Vitor dançamos no Baile de Inverno assim que ele moveu seu corpo contra o meu, em um ritmo viciante e, por incrível que pudesse parecer, eu estava gostando da maneira como suas mãos manipulavam minha cintura.

— Você parece deprimida com alguma coisa. — Sussurrou no meu ouvido. — Esqueça isso e apenas relaxe.

Seu hálito cheirava a álcool e cereja, inspirei fundo e seu perfume masculino se fez presente em nossa bolha atmosférica. Ele puxou minha cintura fazendo com que meu peito batesse contra o seu, estávamos colados um ao outro de forma que nossos corpos se encaixassem, e tive a impressão de que Terêncio havia planejado isso a noite toda. Senti um arrepio passar pela minha espinha quando seu lábio úmido tocou meu lóbulo.

Respirei fundo me lembrando do professor Snape, tudo que eu fazia e todas as minhas escolhas pareciam levar o meu pensamento até ele. Sentia que estar ali, abraçada com Terêncio, era errado, me senti suja e usada, porque a cena do beijo na biblioteca mais cedo ainda estava viva em minha mente, tão célebre no meu cérebro que meu corpo respondia negativamente às sensações marcantes, me martirizando se eu ousasse beijar outro agora. Precisava tirá-lo da cabeça. Suspirei tentando afastar Terêncio de mim, mas a tentativa foi em vão quando ele segurou meus dois braços firmemente, impedindo que eu fizesse uma nova tentativa.

— Hermione, relaxe. — Me incentivou na beira do ouvido e voltei a suspirar, mas dessa vez meu corpo estava dolorido por estar tensa. — Quer beber alguma coisa? Posso te oferecer hidromel de cereja se você quiser. — Ele sorriu. — Mas não sei se você quer ingerir álcool.

— Eu quero. — Falei apertando sua cintura por cima de suas vestes. — Só que eu nunca bebi nada com álcool. — Franzi o nariz, observei o redor e ninguém se dava conta de que eu e Terêncio estávamos mais próximos do que já estivemos antes.

— Ah, certo. Você comeu alguma coisa antes de vir para cá?

Neguei com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, eu acho que os elfos deram alguma coisa para os lufanos que vieram. Vem comigo.

Ele me puxou pela ponta do dedo e o segui até outro compartimento dentro da Sala Precisa. Hoje ela se parecia com uma casa antiga, nessa área não havia muitos estudantes e eu agradeci por ter saído do ambiente sufocado por vapor e música. Observei enquanto Terêncio pegava alguns cortes de frango e esperei me sentando em um banco alto, onde pude apoiar meus cotovelos na bancada de pedra e tijolos que se estendia junto de nós e fazia o ambiente lembrar uma cozinha.

Enquanto via seus ombros se movendo, lembrei também da primeira vez em que o vi em Hogwarts. Era um garoto magro, sem músculos definidos, mas mesmo assim eu o achei bonito. A princípio ninguém o notava, era só um corvinal que tirava nota notas excelentes em diversas matérias e ignorava o quadribol, com seus óculos de armação cinza e que se escondia no fundo da sala.

Então ele entrou para a Armada de Dumbledore e chamou minha atenção de imediato quando me olhou admirado por eu ter feito o Feitiço de Proteu nas nossas moedas de comunicação. Eu vi o olhar assombrado dele quando elogiou minha inteligência por ter executado um feitiço nível N.I.E.M. sem nem ter prestado os N.O.M.s ainda e isso massageou o meu ego, passei a enxergá-lo com outros olhos a partir dali, só nunca imaginei que agora estaríamos aqui, um olhando para o outro e que sentia uma vontade crescente de dizer a ele que adorava seu cabelo. Ele tinha cabelos castanho claros e era branco, quase pálido, queixo fino e sobrancelhas grossas que lhe davam um deslumbre de mistério.

— Aqui. — Ele colocou uma tigela de vidro na minha frente com cinco pedaços de frango e um molho levemente picante para acompanhar. — Se você não quer ficar bêbada é melhor encher a barriga, é sério, amanhã você não vai nem mesmo conseguir levantar da cama.

Ele sorriu e eu molhei o primeiro pedaço. Comecei a comer e só me levantei depois de não sobrar mais nenhum na tigela. Sorri em agradecimento quando lambi o indicador.

— Obrigada, acho que agora estou segura.

Sorri segurando sua mão de novo e ele me guiou de volta para o ambiente da festa. Vi Gina se aproximar de mim aos pulos.

— Hermione!

Ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e sorria demais. Respirei fundo, Gina cheirava a álcool e ela não tinha idade para encher a cara e depois voltar para a Sala Comunal como se fosse adulta e sábia. _Droga, estou pensando igual a senhora Weasley_.

— Você já beijou o Terêncio? — Ela gargalhou e eu não o olhei, pois sabia que estava completamente ruborizada de vergonha. — Ainda não? Minha nossa, Hermione, solte as suas feras! Mas não transe, transar tem que ser com alguém especial, porque você é virgem!

Gina falou mais alto que a música e cobri o rosto com as duas mãos quando escutei Terêncio rir. Quis arrastá-la para o dormitório na mesma hora.

— Eu não sou especial? — Terêncio soltou a frase de repente, apertei sua mão com a força que podia, até ouvir ele reclamar.

— Não é isso, é que ela não é apaixonada por você. — Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Ela só te acha bonitinho. Na verdade, ela gosta mesmo é do professor Snape.

— GINA! — Gritei chamando sua atenção.

Como ela podia dizer aquilo para o Terêncio tão tranquilamente e achar normal que eu fosse apaixonada pelo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Agora a culpa por tê-lo beijado contra sua vontade na biblioteca tomou posse de mim.

— Você bebeu demais hoje, acho melhor irmos embora. — Falei segurando seu braço com força.

— Eu estou bem, Hermione.

Ela olhou por cima dos ombros dando um tchau para um garoto da Corvinal, se soltou do meu braço e voltou para a pista de dança que estava mais cheia que antes. Terêncio ficou em completo silêncio quando Gina já havia sumido do nosso campo de visão, mas podia sentir seu par de olhos sobre mim, fazendo questionamentos e buscando uma explicação para o que ela tinha dito.

Gina conseguiu criar um clima horrível entre nós, sua promessa de supercontrole havia se desfeito mesmo antes de termos chegado, isso eu sabia, mas falar a respeito de Snape era demais. Embora quisesse me explicar, não sabia como justificar para Téo que o sentimento que eu nutria pelo professor estava ali, vivo e em chamas.

Mas depois da cena mais cedo na biblioteca, tudo que eu mais queria era conseguir arrancá-lo de mim com as próprias mãos. O sentimento estava apertado e sendo esmagado pelas paredes do meu corpo e o sangue que corria por baixo da pele estava queimando como brasa de forma que me fez desejar tomar um banho gelado.

Aquela sensação era a consequência de um ato intolerável. O meu gostar estava além do que a ciência humana poderia explicar e estava também além do que o meu coração queria. Eu gostava de Severo Snape, mas não chegava a ser amor, eu acho, e isso me dava uma chance de experimentar coisas novas, com uma pessoa que não tivesse quase vinte anos a mais e que não fosse meu professor.

— Você gosta do professor Snape?

Ele me despertou dos pensamentos e bufei.

— Ela está bêbada, Téo, posso te chamar assim? — Ele confirmou. — Gostar do professor Snape seria como me jogar numa jaula com Explosivins. — Revirei os olhos soltando uma lufada de ar. — Esse tipo de relacionamento é proibido, não só pelas normas da nossa escola, mas também pela ética do Ministério da Magia e do mundo trouxa. Mesmo que eu realmente gostasse dele, é um tipo de relacionamento que nunca daria certo. — Esbravejei tentando convencer a mim mesma disso.

— Isso foi um sim, um não ou um talvez? — Téo estava com a sobrancelha erguida e os olhos levemente arregalados.

— Você pode, por favor, me dar uma bebida? — Acariciei seu rosto levemente, sentindo sua pele macia confortar a minha mão.

— Claro.

Ele sorriu enquanto me guiava entre as pessoas que atrapalhavam nossa passagem. Chegamos a um barril grande e preto que continha uma bebida avermelhada. Uma taça logo estava na minha mão, cheia daquele mesmo líquido e fiquei olhando para as ondinhas da superfície. Se eu bebesse agora seria minha primeira vez ingerindo algo que não fosse suco natural, água ou cerveja amanteigada. Virei o líquido rapidamente e, diferente do que as pessoas costumavam dizer, eu não o senti queimar minha garganta, mas o baque foi maior quando chegou ao meu estômago e um arroto involuntário subiu por ela.

Cobri a boca quando Téo começou a rir de mim e eu ri por ele estar rindo. Sentia sim queimar, mas era algo mais profundo do que só quando passava pela garganta e eu gostei daquela bebida esquisita fazendo esse efeito positivo. Acho que aquilo era exatamente o que eu precisava.

— Então? — Téo perguntou com expectativa nos olhos.

— Pode pôr mais? — Estiquei a taça sentindo minhas bochechas arderem.

Ele assentiu colocando mais um pouco da bebida, mas que, apesar de conter álcool, não tinha me deixado zonza. Quatro taças depois, o puxei por vontade própria para a pista de dança e comecei a mexer meu corpo com suas mãos em minha cintura para me guiar. Não me importava que ele estivesse tão colado em mim, até porque, apesar de saber que estava ali, eu não o sentia completamente. Era como se meu corpo físico estivesse dançando com Téo sem precedentes, mas meu espírito e a minha consciência tivesse adormecido. Eu bebi mais um pouco até que finalmente tudo ao meu redor girou como um peão.

Minhas pernas estavam doloridas pela quantidade de músicas que dancei e a vontade aguda e repentina de beijar Téo me deixou ainda mais à vontade de estar perto dele. A nuvem nublando minha mente me deixou com vontade de saber qual era o gosto que a sua boca poderia transmitir para a minha.

— Eu quero beijar você. — Sussurrei com a cabeça em seu ombro.

Seu peito tremeu com a risada que ele liberou.

— Você pode me beijar se quiser. — Falou segurando minha cabeça com as duas mãos, a mantendo ereta e me obrigando a encará-lo. — Você quer isso?

— Quero. — Respondi com convicção.

Aquele beijo a princípio parecia gelado, não era nada do que eu esperava, mas não deixava de ter a sua essência. O contato entre nossas bocas foi frio. A falta de sentimento ali talvez fosse o resultado disso. Coloquei as mãos sobre seu ombro, abraçando seu pescoço e seus braços me envolveram, me puxando para mais perto e fazendo com que nossos corpos se chocassem tendo um contato instável. O beijo foi lento, demorado, língua a língua, entre uma carícia e outra na região do meu tronco. Eu o acariciava na nuca com a ponta de meus dedos. A falta de ar me fez querer afastar nossos corpos, mas ele me prendeu junto a si, porém, depois de mais uma tentativa, afastou seu lábio para que eu finalmente conseguisse respirar.

Respirávamos fundo e pesado, fechei meus olhos sentindo meu estômago embrulhar por tê-lo beijado, não porque o beijo foi ruim, mas porque me dei conta que ele não era quem eu gostaria que fosse. Minha garganta fechou e senti a proximidade das lágrimas de desilusão se aproximando de mim como uma corrente elétrica, reacendendo toda a chama da minha realidade dramática que eu havia escondido no momento em que coloquei o primeiro gole de álcool dentro da boca. Uma voz irritante no meu cérebro me disse que não adiantava eu beijar outro, eu gostava mesmo era do meu professor.

Parei para pensar e quando dei por mim, estava em outro ambiente da Sala Precisa. E apesar da constatação anterior, não parei de beijar Téo, mesmo tendo certeza que o seu gosto não tinha nada que poderia, afinal, saciar minha vontade com Severo. Com ele era diferente, pelo sentimento e necessidade. Ele, eu o queria por completo, só não tinha noção disso.

Embora estivesse em uma situação complicada, aceitei o que Téo tinha para me oferecer e naquela noite era uma cesta recheada de lembranças na qual, amanhã, eu odiaria ter. Suas mãos ávidas passeavam por meu corpo, procuravam por algo, só não tinha me dado conta do que. Ele era jovem e homem, talvez fosse óbvio demais, mas não para mim, que estava sendo vítima de minhas próprias escolhas.

Mesmo assim, o Téo que eu conhecia e de que me lembrava, era gentil, doce e jamais me faria ter apenas uma escolha: me entregar ou ser machucada. O sofá velho da sala arranhava minha pele ferozmente, minha boca estava seca de tanto receber a sua e minha cabeça latejava, pendendo para trás, abrindo espaço para que ele beijasse meu pescoço. Não que eu não estivesse totalmente de acordo com isso, mas era bem possível que meu corpo não estivesse totalmente no controle. Sentia como se, de alguma forma, tivesse sido drogada. Por mais absurdo que parecesse, a sensação que tinha agora era de pura invalidez. Movia meus braços tentando afastá-lo, mas a força parecia estar esgotada sem eu ter feito qualquer esforço abrupto, meus joelhos levemente dobrados tinham a mesma sensação de impotência. E para piorar, eu não fazia ideia de onde minha varinha estava.

— Téo... — Segurei seu ombro com o máximo de força que consegui reunir, enterrando minhas unhas em sua pele por cima da camisa. Sua resposta, entretanto, foi um murmúrio baixo contra meu pescoço. — Eu quero ir para o meu dormitório, não estou me sentindo muito bem.

Abri os olhos rapidamente, tendo vislumbre do teto e meus olhos rodopiaram tentando acompanhar o ritmo da minha cabeça. Estava completamente fora de órbita.

— Preciso de ar, por favor, não estou me sentindo bem. — Vinquei minha testa em resposta, quando ele não se afastou e senti repulsa imediatamente. — Téo sai de cima, é sério.

Minha voz saiu firme, apesar de todos os copos que bebi com total imprudência.

— Achei que você me quisesse. — Ele respirou fundo na base do meu pescoço, com a voz rouca e uma decepção perceptível em seu tom. — Pensei que nós estivéssemos nos entendendo agora.

Fitei seu rosto quando ele deu abertura, abrindo um espaço de centímetros entre nossos rostos, retirei sua mão que estava sob a minha blusa, completamente envergonhada e fechei os olhos para tentar amenizar o que senti e me afastei dele.

— Não quero, sinto muito mesmo.

Puxei os joelhos dobrados contra meu peito, apoiei meu queixo no topo deles e suspirei para encará-lo outra vez.

Atentei para seu braço que subiu para o encosto do sofá. Sua mão se fechou, agarrando com força o couro e observei os nós de seus dedos ficarem brancos enquanto o tensionava.

— Eu fui simpático e passei a noite toda com você, então não entendo o que está errado. O que está acontecendo?

Eu senti uma tontura vindo com mais força e rapidez do que as outras vezes e o que vi me pareceu abstrato, talvez Téo não estivesse com a intenção de me tocar outra vez, mas sua mão livre foi para meu queixo, me apertando com força e, de repente, senti minha boca sendo fisgada pela sua mais uma vez.

— Eu quero você, Hermione, sempre quis, desde o dia que conversamos no Cabeça de Javali.

— Eu não quero. — Empurrei seu corpo para longe, colocando minha mão espalmada em seu peito. — Fique longe, por favor. — Algo pulsou no meu peito, uma ardência subindo pela garganta. — Acho que vou vomitar.

— Ah, não, isso é sério? — Téo se arrastou para mais perto e me encolhi. — Você me quer também, consigo sentir a tensão em seu corpo quando me aproximo.

— Isso quer dizer que eu preciso que você fique longe. — Me levantei apressadamente para fugir de sua mão, que se estendeu, agarrando meu pulso, impedindo que eu desse mais um passo. — Solta!

Meu galeão que estava em meu bolso começou a soar um barulho estridente, e fiquei extremamente aliviada ao escutar o barulho. Era uma chamada e soltei uma lufada de ar pela boca demonstrando alívio por ser interrompida daquela situação constrangedora.

— Eu realmente não estou me sentindo bem.

Arrumei meus cabelos, que cobria parte da minha visão e respirei pesado. Eu iria vomitar se não respirasse o ar puro. Téo continuava me segurando com força.

— Silencia essa porcaria logo! — Ele esbravejou, soltando finalmente o meu pulso e com isso percebi que a única coisa que me sustentava de pé era sua mão. Cambaleei para trás, caindo sentada no chão e a dificuldade para me levantar veio à tona. Meu galeão apitou mais alto. Téo passou por mim, me olhando com desprezo e me deixou lá, sentada e sem forças para levantar, não sem antes atirar a minha varinha aos meus pés. O conhecia bem o bastante para saber que aquele não era o Terêncio Boot do qual me lembrava.

Puxei o meu galeão do bolso, tendo um desejo singular de que não fosse Minerva ou nenhum dos meus amigos, minha visão estava bagunçada mas pude ver claramente o nome na moeda. Achei que poderia ser uma imagem criada pelo meu cérebro para me machucar ou tentar me torturar por agir como uma cretina nesta noite, porém, quando o galeão se apagou e reacende com um silvo mais alto que antes, o nome dele ficou ainda mais nítido e eu, como uma idiota que eu sabia que era, não resisti a ele e toquei minha varinha no galeão.

— O que você quer?

Apoiei o cotovelo no assento do sofá, atrás de mim. Respirei fundo, estava enjoada e só piorava.

— Onde é que você está nessa porcaria de lugar?

Olhei ao meu redor, ainda tentando entender e assimilar sua pergunta.

— Como é?

— Estou na Sala Precisa, em que lugar dela você está?

Para ser bem sincera, não lembrava direito de como cheguei até ali, só que tínhamos entrado em um espaço pequeno, algo parecido como uma pequena sala de jogos. Olhei ao redor, observando cada detalhe que poderia ser importante, mas decidi que não tinha interesse em ser legal com o professor Snape.

— E por que é que você está aqui?

Fiz um esforço metódico para erguer meu corpo. Bufei quando não tive sucesso, minhas pernas estavam trêmulas se rendendo gradativamente ao cansaço extremo.

— Para acabar com essa comemoração estúpida e distribuir detenções. Agora, sem joguinhos, Srta. Granger, onde você está? — Ele bufou sem paciência e parecia mesmo interessado em me encontrar. — A garota Weasley ficou preocupada porque não encontrava você e não sei por que diabos ela achou que eu poderia ser útil.

— Ela está errada, você é completamente inútil.

Bati na minha moeda novamente com a ponta da varinha e encerrei o contato com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto e meu ego preenchendo as lacunas que ele havia aberto mais cedo. Um minuto depois o som estridente do meu galeão soou de novo, joguei a cabeça para trás, revirei os olhos e bati a varinha nele sem muita cerimônia.

— Eu não vim até aqui à toa! — Ele rosnou.

— Eu não lhe pedi para vir até aqui, professor.

— Sei que você está com raiva. — Severo respirou pesado, claramente impaciente com minhas palavras. — Mas torne essa coisa mais fácil para nós dois.

— Você não é o meu diretor de casa, então, de novo, por que está aqui?

A porta da sala abriu e escutei os passos, vagarosos e altamente calculados. Ergui o pescoço para tentar enxergar, a voz na minha moeda havia ficado muda sem eu saber o porquê, até colocar meus olhos nele. Severo tinha uma expressão de rejeição estampada no rosto. Olhei para ele, e imaginei que provavelmente passou parte do dia planejando coisas para me dizer em repressão pela minha ação mais cedo, ele era mestre em fazer isso. Cerrei os olhos para ter certeza de que não estava tendo uma visão produzida pela minha imprudência.

Ele respirou fundo como se estivesse restaurando suas forças, seu galeão estava apertado em sua mão e ele o segurava com força para deixar seus dedos brancos em estresse.

— Eu vim para buscar você, óbvio.

Escutei sua voz através da minha própria moeda. Abri a boca para questionar, e enquanto pensava em uma boa resposta, Severo tocou sua moeda com a varinha e finalizou a ligação com o meu galeão. Ele segurou minha cintura, passando seus braços pela dobra de meus joelhos e me ergueu. Envolvi meu braço em torno de seu pescoço e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

— Sei o que você está pensando. — Começou, enquanto me carregava para fora. — E não diga uma mísera palavra antes que eu me arrependa.

Não acho que alguém tenha nos visto enquanto saíamos, mas amaldiçoei Gina e toda a bebida que havia ingerido. Meu corpo por si só não aguentava andar sozinho, estava disputando meu orgulho com a necessidade de ser carregada. Snape não disse uma palavra e nem mesmo me direcionou um olhar durante o caminho. Carreguei o arrependimento por todo o percurso e a vontade de vomitar continuava a subir pela garganta a cada passada dele. Fechei os olhos para controlar a respiração e me esforcei para não implorar a ele que não contasse a Minerva que eu tinha me embebedado, mesmo que ele tivesse motivos suficientes para fazer o contrário.

— Não me leve para minha Sala Comunal, nem para Ala Hospitalar, por favor.

Minha cabeça estava recostada no peito dele, o que era uma coisa boa, faria com que a vergonha fosse menor mais tarde.

— Eu não faço ideia de para onde te levar se não for para esses dois lugares, Srta. Granger. — Pude sentir a raiva borbulhando em sua voz. — O que você estava pensando se embebedando daquele jeito? Você está completamente insana!

Levantei a cabeça para encará-lo, ignorando meu orgulho, minha consciência e até mesmo a vergonha. E embora a raiva fosse palpável em sua voz, ele não deixava nada de extraordinário transparecer em seu rosto, estava impassível como sempre.

— Só estava experimentando algo diferente, eu já sou maior de idade. — Respondi, tentando não parecer tão imatura e negligente.

— Quando for experimentar coisas diferentes, tente fazer devagar e tome uma coisa de cada vez.

— Eu estava muito bem, aliás, Gina exagerou pedindo para você ir até lá.

Eu estava péssima sem ele, mas não iria admitir. E ele também não aceitaria minha ingratidão, estancou de repente, e meu estômago revirou em contrapartida. Fechei os olhos para inalar a maior quantidade de ar que fosse capaz.

— É impressionante o seu jeito de resolver os problemas, Srta. Granger. — Sua voz estava carregada de ira e eu mal sabia o motivo. — Completamente estúpido e não combina em nada com sua inteligência, se quer um conselho...

— Ah, por favor, me deixe em paz!

Me contorci forte e pulei de seus braços, me apoiei na parede de pedra quando ele me soltou, mas meu estômago deu uma revirada mais forte ainda e me inclinei de imediato para vomitar tudo que havia bebido naquela noite.

— Ah, maldição!

Ouvi ele praguejar antes de agarrar meus cabelos os prendendo em um rabo de cavalo para que não os sujasse. Minha garganta se fechou, meu peito estava subindo e descendo em uma respiração descompassada. Estava totalmente fraca, ainda sem saber se era porque não conseguia parar de vomitar ou se havia algo mais do que álcool naquela bebida. Envolvi minha cintura com meus braços, pressionando contra minha barriga. Respirei fundo, limpando a boca com a manga da minhas blusa. Quando ergui a cabeça fiquei zonza demais para conseguir segurar meu corpo. Senti sua mão apoiar a base da minha coluna e apoiei com minha mão direita na parede.

O encarei de verdade pela primeira vez desde que saímos da Sala Precisa. Sua expressão havia mudado um pouco, de impassível para um leve nível de preocupação. Ele ofegava tanto quanto eu e algo em seus olhos tinha mudado; se foi a nossa discussão ou o fato de eu o tê-lo beijado mais cedo, eu não soube dizer. A única coisa que eu sabia era que agora ele estava consciente de que cada parte de mim é louca por cada parte dele.

— Não quero seus conselhos. — O alertei, já com a respiração mais normalizada.

— Você é uma grifinória insuportável e que acha que sabe tudo. — Percebi que sua voz tinha perdido todo o tom de raiva e sua mão ainda estava em minhas costas, mas não falei nada. — Mas sendo sincero, Srta. Granger, não me escute, pois já estou arrependido da minha próxima decisão.

Enruguei a testa para questioná-lo.

— Você pode ser menos subjetivo?

Ele me olhou.

— Vou deixar que você passe essa noite comigo. — Severo suspirou. — Como uma prova de que sou seu amigo.

Encostei a cabeça no peito dele, quando ele me colocou nos braços de novo.

— Isso é uma péssima ideia. Você sabe sobre o que eu sinto, nunca vamos conseguir ter uma amizade.

— Eu ainda estou tentando entender o que estou sentindo agora e não posso dizer com certeza se é algo bom, Srta. Granger.

— Se for o mesmo que eu, não é mesmo nada bom.

Ele grunhiu em resposta, mas eu não ouvi direito, minhas pálpebras pesaram e eu não vi o restante do caminho pois adormeci em seu peito. Agradeci por isso, pois nem vi quando chegamos ou como fui levada para seus aposentos, e antes de apagar completamente, eu soube que algo entre nós havia mudado e isso mexeu no sentimento que eu tentei soterrar com álcool.

* * *

Minha cabeça latejou quando tentei erguer o corpo da cama, estava coberta com um edredom cinza escuro até o pescoço, o sol atravessava uma janela já aberta e incomodava meus olhos. Era um sol de sábado por volta das dez e meia. Coloquei as duas mãos na cabeça respirando pesado, tentando puxar pela memória a noite passada e me dei conta de que aquele não era meu quarto, muito menos o de Gina. Onde eu estava?

Meneei a cabeça novamente, sentindo a dor aguda me fazer voltar a deitar, que fracasso tentar me levantar agora. Olhei debaixo do edredom e eu usava um moletom preto sem nenhum detalhe, mas agora parecia inútil já que sentia calor. A cadeira ao lado da cama estava com minhas roupas, todas elas dobradas e em perfeito estado. Chutei os cobertores até que eles caíssem ao chão, tirei o moletom ficando com as roupas íntimas e dei a volta pegando as minhas. Vesti apressadamente, curiosa para saber onde estava e como tinha ido parar ali. Se alguma das minhas companheiras de quarto desse com a língua nos dentes, Minerva ia me matar. Calcei meus sapatos e respirei fundo, prendi o cabelo na altura da cabeça e saí do quarto, ainda cambaleando, bêbada de sono.

Encontrei um pequeno corredor com mais dois cômodos, um de cada lado, mas ambos estavam com as portas fechadas. Olhei mais à frente encontrando uma pequena sala, integrada a uma cozinha. Caminhei até a sala onde escutava o barulho de algo fervendo. Apesar desta manhã estar quente, o frio das paredes de pedras lisas do castelo não deixava o ambiente abafado. Esfreguei os olhos com as mãos, respirei fundo e senti o cheiro de pão junto com o cheiro delicioso do café forte, exalando pelos cômodos.

Eu quase caí quando vi Severo Snape de costas para mim, usando apenas uma camisa preta puída e uma calça preta e seus bíceps estavam contraídos por estar mexendo atentamente uma poção que fumegava num caldeirão que estava em cima da bancada. Ao meu lado direito observei uma mesa pequena de ferro, mais quatro cadeiras, e estava farta com comida, suco e café, tudo tinha uma cara ótima e eu me senti bem recebida.

Porém, o que eu fazia ali exatamente? Como fui parar nos aposentos de Severo?

Como se o calor do meu corpo o atraísse, ele olhou por cima dos ombros, mas não emanou nenhum sorriso, apenas manteve o maxilar travado. Recitou um feitiço com a varinha e parou a mexida da poção, antes de se virar completamente para mim. Merlin, ele vestido tão informalmente só me colocava em uma situação ainda pior.

— Bom dia. — Falei olhando para fora da janela, vislumbrando um trecho da floresta proibida ao longe.

Ele não respondeu, mas quando olhei para frente ele me estendeu um copo de água e dois frascos de poções. Encarei os vidros e depois olhei para seu rosto, e sua expressão era a mesma impassível de sempre.

— Para dor de cabeça e mal estar.

— Certo.

Tomei as duas poções sem questionar novamente. Queria perguntar a ele por que estava ali, tentei puxar pela memória a noite passada mais uma vez, mas tudo que eu conseguia lembrar era do beijo que dei em Téo. Severo me analisava enquanto eu tomava a água, intercalei meu olhar entre ele e a sala, depois estiquei o copo em sua direção e agradeci num silvo baixo.

— Melhor você comer, se não quiser desmaiar.

Olhei para a mesa posta e me perguntei se ele tomaria café comigo.

— Você vai me dizer por que eu estou aqui? — Sussurrei enquanto andava até ela, mas não obtive nenhuma resposta e também não esperava que ele fosse ser razoável quanto a isso.

— Você não se lembra? — Ele falou um pouco mais alto para que eu o escutasse.

Arqueei a sobrancelha tentando me recordar. _O silvo do meu galeão. Eu passando mal. Severo me carregando. _Fiquei observando todas as comidas postas à minha frente, até começar a lembrar relativamente de quase tudo. Eram pequenos vislumbres de uma coisa que eu sabia que precisava esquecer, de qualquer forma. Sentei à mesa e me servi de uma xícara de chá bem forte, não que eu fosse fã, mas sabia que ajudava quando se ingeria muito álcool. Esquadrinhei o espaço e vi que Severo terminava de organizar a bancada, voltei meu olhar para a mesa quando o percebi se aproximar de onde eu estava e foquei na minha xícara.

Inspirei fundo enchendo meus pulmões com ar suficiente para que eu conseguisse respirar enquanto ele estivesse por perto. Desde que o beijei ontem na biblioteca fiquei imaginando como seria o nosso reencontro. Estava tudo tão formal e tinha aquele clima estranho entre duas pessoas quando brigam que ficam sem se falar durante um tempo e depois tentam retomar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele não me olhava diretamente, já eu tentava roubar seus poucos passos com os olhos, minuciosamente. O observei servir seu copo com suco, depois levar até a boca o pão sem proferir uma palavra sequer para mim, e fiquei ali esperando que ele me contasse o que tinha acontecido.

— Vai me observar o tempo inteiro? — Perguntou depois de tomar outro gole do suco e eu me ajeitei na cadeira, me sentindo desconfortável.

— Eu não me lembro de muita coisa. — Fui direta.

— Eu eu prefiro não pensar nas coisas que poderiam ter acontecido se eu não tivesse chegado. Colocaram alguma coisa na sua bebida. — Ele encarava atentamente o relógio. — Tenho algumas redações para corrigir e preciso preparar poções básicas para a enfermaria. Você pode terminar de tomar o seu café, vou acionar a Minerva via Flu para vir buscá-la.

_Ah, não!_

— Eu vou sozinha.

Ele me fuzilou com o olhar e senti meu corpo se arrepiar.

— Se a Minerva souber que eu estive em uma festa e que foi o diretor da Sonserina quem foi me buscar ele vai ficar irritada. Sem contar que ela não deve estar no castelo, hoje é sábado e é dia de visita a Hogsmeade.

O vi fechar os olhos e respirar fundo.

— Eu levo você então, só me espere terminar minhas obrigações.

— Não precisa. Eu vou sozinha. — Terminei de tomar o café e comecei a me levantar da mesa, mas ele agarrou minha mão com força impedindo que eu saísse.

— Você é tão irritantemente teimosa, Srta. Granger. — Olhou para mim com firmeza. — Eu falo para você ficar longe de mim e você não fica, eu digo para você confiar em mim e você não confia, eu digo a você que me importo e você não acredita.

— Você tem algum problema? — Puxei minha mão com força para longe dele. — Em um momento você é essa pessoa, essa que está aqui sentada na minha frente. Um homem de respeito e que eu admiro, e que por burrice minha eu estou nutrindo sentimentos que não são saudáveis. Depois você diz que precisa ficar longe de mim e agora está dizendo que eu sou teimosa? Sem contar que você me tirou daquele lugar ontem. — Esfreguei os olhos com força. — Você diz que se importa, mas eu não sinto isso. Em um momento você age como se também estivesse interessado e no outro simplesmente diz o contrário. O que é que você quer afinal?

— Desde o dia em que eu entrei na sala, no primeiro dia deste ano letivo, eu soube que você mexeria com a minha cabeça porque você mudou algo no seu jeito de me olhar desde que cuidei de você por ter quase morrido no ataque do Ministério! — Ele bradou enquanto me olhava fixamente como se tentasse me desvendar. — Você é inocente, inteligente e frágil e eu estou tentando ficar longe, mas parece um que você é um imã amaldiçoado e me puxa de volta! — Puxou seus fios negros para cima como se tentasse tirar a ideia da cabeça — É um pecado infernal e eu odeio isso tanto quanto você e, maldição, garota, eu sou seu professor, estou noivo e agora é oficial

_Como?_

— Eu sinto uma necessidade imbecil de te proteger de tudo e de todos e quando você me beijou ontem fiquei transtornado. Perdi a cabeça, e quase te tirei dali comigo, fugiria com você para qualquer lugar só para poder tentar entender o que uma adolescente como você viu em um homem como eu: velho, obscuro, sarcástico e Comensal da Morte!

— Você noivou?

Ignorei quase tudo o que ele disse, exceto a parte de sentir uma necessidade grande de me proteger, porque talvez a minha inocência fosse aquilo que o atraía. Mas não consegui ouvir quase nenhuma palavra depois que ele disse a palavra "oficial". Não ligaria se ele soubesse o quanto aquilo tinha me ferido. Ele ficou em silêncio, não respondeu logo, ficou pensativo até que desviou os olhos de mim.

— Sim. — Respondeu baixo e aquilo fez meu coração palpitar. — Depois que você me beijou, achei que fosse perder o controle. Saí de lá, fui à uma joalheria e comprei um anel para Bettany.

Fechou os olhos como se lembrasse de cada passo que deu e eu fiz o mesmo, só que meu coração estava decepcionado.

— Fui direto para a casa dos pais dela, onde nós jantaríamos e fiz o pedido.

A cena disso fez meu coração bater forte no peito, o frio na barriga indo e vindo como ondas frenéticas do mar. Não conseguia pensar em nada.

— Então Gina Weasley bateu à minha porta ontem à noite e eu esqueci completamente o meu lado racional, aquele que jurou que manteria as coisas com você de forma estritamente profissional. Não me importei de entrar na Sala Precisa ou se ainda havia algum aluno para me ver sair com você nos braços. — Ele crispou os lábios, mostrando o quanto estava irritado. — Não pensei em absolutamente nada, só quis tirar você dali porque sabia que estava indefesa e se sentia mal, culpada e arrependida por sua atitude impensada na biblioteca. — Ele se levantou ficando de frente para mim. — Eu sou frio e calculista e me orgulho de ser coerente o suficiente para tomar minhas próprias decisões e agora estou me sentindo um verme inútil, perdido entre a razão e o desejo. O que sugere que eu faça, Srta. Granger?

Desviei os olhos para meus pés que se contorciam e meu coração batia alucinado em meu peito com o efeito que a confissão dele me causou. Eu o deixava confuso e completamente irracional e isso só podia significar uma coisa: ele também sentia algo por mim.

— Você pode me beijar. — Eu disse baixo o suficiente e ergui o queixo, encarando-o.

A íris dele balançava de um lado para o outro enquanto se decidia entre o certo ou errado, entre se me beijaria ou não. Eu queria isso, mesmo que fosse o segundo e provavelmente o último beijo entre nós. Severo acariciou meu rosto, minha pele estava quente e meus pés se ergueram automaticamente ao sentir ele aproximar seu rosto de mim de forma minuciosa. Ergui a mão tirando um fio de cabelo que caía sobre sua testa. O mundo ao meu redor pareceu congelar, seus lábios tocaram os meus com tanta perversidade que os senti me machucar, mas não me importei.

Meu corpo deu um solavanco na sua direção quando ele agarrou minha cintura puxando meu corpo para mais junto de si. O atrito ávido entre nossas bocas me fez gemer entre o beijo, sentindo meu coração bater forte e algo fora do normal se aqueceu de forma rápida, substituindo o gelo. Sua língua atravessou a minha boca me fazendo sentir o gosto adocicado do suco de abóbora que ele tinha tomado antes. Sua boca pressionava a minha, suas mãos seguravam minha nuca e sua respiração estava ofegante, quase parando, nossos corações batendo em um ritmo perfeito, onde a nossa sincronia parecia inigualável. Aquilo que nós tínhamos era inato.

Mesmo que eu gostasse dele e o seu sentimento ainda estivesse confuso, não me importava, afinal. A verdade era que eu estava feliz por senti-lo na minha boca de novo, dessa vez totalmente entregue ao beijo e com suas mãos me tocando e me deixando segura. Toda aquela sensação era diferente quando se tratava dele.

Assim que se afastou, ele colou sua testa na minha e permaneceu de olhos fechados até que seus lábios pousaram nas minhas bochechas, depois no centro da minha testa, e eu respirei fundo.

— Eu preciso saber que essa não é mais uma fantasia. — Sussurrei agarrando a lateral do seu corpo, tocando sua pele quente por baixo da camisa dele.

— Não é. — Ele sussurrou de volta, ainda com os lábios na minha testa. — É real, estou aqui com você. — Me afastou delicadamente para me olhar e eu sorri quando ele alisou meu rosto. — Você ficou com Terêncio Boot?

Achei a pergunta estranha, não me lembro de ter mencionado Téo em qualquer momento.

— Bom... — Desviei os olhos, o porquê dessa pergunta agora era inútil. — Nos beijamos algumas vezes.

— Tudo bem.

Ele se afastou em direção ao corredor e eu fiquei ali parada o assistindo, escutei uma porta abrir e depois se fechar com força, fazendo com que meus ombros encolhessem. _O que foi isso_? Estava feliz demais por ter sido beijada por ele e confusa demais por esse último ato. Eu deveria ir atrás dele? Falar alguma coisa? O questionar? Ou simplesmente me sentar no sofá e esperar até que ele saísse? Optei pela última opção.

Não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo ali, mas estava feliz. Muito feliz. Eu agradeceria a Gina mais tarde por isso, depois de xingá-la. Fiquei no sofá pelos próximos vinte minutos. Ninguém ainda não tinha me acionado pelo galeão, mas sabia que isso seria só uma questão de tempo até minha moeda vibrar com o nome de algum dos meus amigos nela. Enviei uma mensagem a Gina pedindo que se Minerva perguntasse porque faltei a visita do povoado ela confirmasse que eu estava no dormitório estudando.

Respirei fundo decidindo que não podia mais ficar sentada no sofá esperando ele voltar, juntei todas as coisas da mesa, as guardei onde achei que deveria, limpei as xícaras e pratos sujos que usamos, organizei a cozinha e resolvi que era hora de procurá-lo.

Abri a porta do quarto, estava vazio. Abri a porta do banheiro, também vazio. Ao abrir a terceira e última porta no corredor o vi concentrado sobre vários pergaminhos que estavam espalhados sobre a mesa. Na sua frente estava sua varinha e com uma pena ele escrevia algo em seu diário de apontamentos. É óbvio que ele sabia que eu tinha entrado, mas não desviou sua atenção para mim. Os dois primeiros botões da sua camisa estavam abertos e as mangas dela arregaçadas até o cotovelo, expondo sua Marca Negra e eu estremeci com a visão dela.

Estava muito concentrado no que fazia e me lembrei dele ter falado algo sobre corrigir algumas redações. Era seu escritório particular, pelo que percebi, havia prateleiras com livros, uma mesa e um sofá pequeno. Pela organização acirrada notei que era um lugar que ele costumava ficar por muito tempo.

— Se você estiver muito ocupado eu posso realmente ir sozinha, são só alguns andares até a Torre da Grifinória. — Apontei com o polegar sobre os ombros para a porta e sua atenção foi voltada para mim.

— Já terminei aqui. — Disse sério.

Fechou o diário de anotações e se levantou. Deu a volta na mesa e se sentou na lateral à minha frente cruzando os braços, deixando seus bíceps contraídos.

— Quer conversar?

— Eu não sei. — Olhei para os meus pés. — Você quer?

— Acho que é necessário.

Ele esticou seu braço agarrando meu indicador e me puxou para mais perto. Meu corpo todo gelou, tive a certeza de que essa sensação nunca iria passar. Ajeitou alguns cachos de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

— Desculpe por ontem, fui rígido com você.

— Você só estava reagindo como qualquer outra pessoa no seu lugar. Eu teria me assustado também. — Suspirei.

— O que foi? — Franziu o cenho.

— Eu realmente gosto de você. — Fechei os olhos me concentrando em sua respiração densa.

— Abra os olhos. — Assim que o fiz, eu vi que ele me encarava com uma expressão que não conseguia decifrar, ele sempre parecia impenetrável. — Eu não quero machucar você.

— E eu não quero que você me machuque, mas eu não sei o que tudo isso significa.

Deitei a cabeça em seu ombro e ele alisou minhas costas com uma de suas mãos enquanto respirava no meu pescoço.

— Eu também me senti atraído por você assim que cheguei para o ano letivo e percebi que seria minha ruína no momento em que eu te vi na sala com aquele olhar de admiração. Tem alguma coisa em você que me deixa preso.

— Você a ama?

Ele soube a quem me referia quando me afastou, para poder me olhar.

— É complicado. — A linha tênue de seus lábios foi pressionada. — Eu a pedi em casamento ontem porque eu não queria me aproximar de você e sabia que estando preso a ela, isso ficaria um pouco mais difícil. Então você simplesmente me procura e me acha.

Afastei o olhando nos olhos.

— Não quebre meu coração.

Eu estava pedindo, mas não tinha certeza se ele conseguiria cumprir aquilo, ele me acariciou, olhando em adoração para minha cintura e depois voltou à procura dos meus olhos.

— É bem provável que eu, como um ser completamente desprezível e imperfeito, venha a te machucar. E somando a isso o fato de que nós dois somos a definição do errado e do proibido, é bem provável que o tombo seja maior.

Gostar dele era complicado e podia citar em tópicos todos os motivos, até porque o pacote de problemas era imenso e a lista de motivos pelo qual aquilo nunca daria certo, extensa. Mas mesmo assim eu e meu coração queríamos experimentar o gosto da sensação do que o proibido tinha para oferecer. Estava pronta, afinal, para me tornar algo além de uma aluna ou sua amiga. Minhas ações me provavam que eu estava seguindo uma linha perigosa, mas tampouco despertou em mim a intenção de me afastar.

— Aceito correr o risco, se estiver mesmo disposta.

No entanto, eu não sabia o efeito que Severo poderia me causar no final. E isso foi prejudicial.

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

Terêncio Boot realmente fez as observações sobre a inteligência da Hermione em Ordem da Fênix, então eu usei sua admiração para despertar um possível interesse amoroso de ambos. Beijos e até o próximo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores vazios do castelo, algo formal preenchia o silêncio do ambiente. Estava me sentindo um pouco deslocada e confusa. Não restavam dúvidas de que meus sentimentos estavam claros, mas e os dele? O que quis dizer com estar disposto? Disposto a que? Era desejo carnal? Sim. E até quando seria? Eu não fazia ideia.

Era ele que me deixava confusa, era ele a quem eu não sabia ao certo o que pensar. Meu coração ansiava por aquelas respostas, mas eu não estava lidando com um adolescente, estava lidando com um homem mais velho, maduro e com experiência suficiente para saber que se relacionar comigo era se afundar em um mar de sentimentos confusos que levaria tempo demais para compreender.

Eu estava me conhecendo ainda, estava conhecendo todas aquelas sensações e não queria pressioná-lo a me dizer o que estava realmente acontecendo entre nós, se era passageiro e amanhã ele me daria às costas, ou se ele poderia me corresponder. Não queria parecer uma "criança", como ele mesmo já me julgara, não queria fazer birra nem ceninhas estúpidas, mas queria me sentir autosuficiente para elevar aquele sentimento se ele o quisesse também.

Sempre gostei de controlar as situações que me rodeavam, mas quando se tratava dele, algo sempre estava diferente. Percebia isso por não conseguir manter meus dedos quietos nem minha respiração calma ou sequer não o olhar tão fixamente.

Virei a cabeça para o lado analisando seu nariz torto e grande e sua cortina de cabelos negros, que escondia parcialmente seu rosto, e notei que todo seu visual me deixava arredia, ele era sombrio. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu achava aquela aura misteriosa dele muito excitante, parecia algum tipo de miragem esquisita. Seu corpo ereto, seus lábios mantendo uma linha tênue, sua mandíbula contraída, a forma como suas sobrancelhas juntavam. Tudo nele despertava meu desejo.

— Você não parou de me encarar desde que saímos. — Falou sem ao menos desviar os olhos do corredor à sua frente e eu me senti corar no mesmo instante.

— Desculpe. — Voltei minha atenção para o corredor, tentando não encará-lo de novo e ficar tão nervosa quanto antes. — É que você tem uma aura tão misteriosa que me deixa intrigada. — Sussurrei.

Minha confissão fez o calor do seu olhar intenso cobrir todo meu corpo, fiquei imóvel até que escutei algo como um rosnado baixo atravessar meus ouvidos.

— Eu poderia beijar você agora, fica adorável quando está envergonhada.

Meu coração deu um pulo.

— Estamos no meio de um dos corredores do castelo...

— Esse é o problema? — Ele se virou para mim e ergueu a sobrancelha. — Não posso beijar você no meio dos corredores?

Arregalei os olhos virando minha face ruborizada na sua direção, até finalmente ter certeza de que tínhamos parado de caminhar. Escutei o barulho do passo suave dele em minha direção e senti sua mão roçar meus dedos, fazendo meu corpo entrar em combustão. Nos olhamos intensamente, mas, graças à Merlin ainda estávamos a uma distância segura.

Queria sentir seu gosto de novo, o calor que os seus lábios transmitiam aos meus, mas estava nervosa. Uma parte de mim tinha certeza de que aquela sensação de estômago embrulhando só vinha à tona quando ele me tocava e outra, bem menor, sabia que o que ele me proporcionava estava além disso.

— Não se importou com o perigo quando me beijou no meio da biblioteca.

Sem me dar tempo de responder, ele pressionou sua boca na minha e perdi o ar instantaneamente, meu coração palpitava como uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir. Ao sentir sua língua passear na parte superior do meu lábio deixei escapar um gemido baixo, controlado pela minha timidez que estava à flor da pele. Sentindo-me desconfortável por isso, o afastei antes que tivéssemos prolongado o beijo e, apesar de querer beijá-lo por mais tempo e mais vezes, não permiti que isso acontecesse e olhei à nossa volta. Tudo parecia tão deserto e silencioso quanto antes.

Por um impulso ou por mais cinco segundos da coragem Grifinória me dominando, o puxei de volta pela gola do seu manto até que seus lábios estivessem de novo nos meus, e decidi que precisava beijá-lo mais vezes, ignorando meu consciente em estado crítico. Não podia deixar minha insegurança e timidez atrapalharem aquilo, porque mesmo sem entender tudo que estava acontecendo ao meu redor, me senti corajosa de novo para beijá-lo em público.

— Você vai ser minha ruína com essa coragem estúpida típica de Grifinórios. — Ele resmungou ao me soltar, mas não parecia irritado. — Tem obrigações de monitoria hoje?

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

— Você vai me pedir para deixar minhas obrigações de monitora e sair com você? Tipo, num encontro?

Agora eu estava espantada com a ousadia dele.

— Se formos pegos em um encontro, eu vou ser levado para Azkaban ou, pior, torturado com a maldição Cruciatus. — Disse irônico. — Vou escrever a sua diretora de Casa e dizer que precisa de aulas extras.

Ele percebeu minha feição perplexa pela forma como desacelerou os passos.

— Minerva não vai acreditar que preciso de aulas extras. Por que quer mais tempo comigo?

— Quero entender o que estamos fazendo.

Ele foi tão direto que eu me assustei. Severo Snape surgiu em minha vida como um professor rancoroso e passei um ano inteiro desconfiando que ele queria roubar a Pedra Filosofal, nos anos seguintes eu precisei lutar contra fatos e insinuações de todos os lados, que indicavam que ele era uma pessoa maldosa.

— Quero que você jante comigo hoje à noite no apartamento do vilarejo.

Me levar para a casa dele? Isso só podia significar uma coisa, ele sentia algo que não fosse só uma atração física. Fiz uma cara confusa, estava tudo acontecendo rápido demais para que minha mente e meu coração trabalhassem juntos sem que eles se sentissem no meio de algo incoerente.

— Espero que esse seu olhar não seja de desconfiança por eu saber cozinhar.

— Não é isso. — Tentei sorrir e soar mais simpática, mas acho que toda a minha insegurança foi tomada por outra posse. — Está tudo acontecendo tão rápido que mal consigo respirar, até ontem eu estava tentando entender o que sentia, hoje é você quem me diz isso.

— Você tem que se decidir se acha isso bom ou ruim.

— O que quero dizer é: eu sei que quero você, e não é uma atração física ou um deslumbramento por você ser um homem mais velho e inteligente. Mas também preciso entender o que é que você sente.

— Certo. — Sua voz saiu baixa. — Sempre deixei claro que a via como uma criança e tivemos problemas desde o seu primeiro ano devido a sua preferência terrível para amigos.

— Não tivemos problemas…

— Fique calada. Você colocou fogo nas minhas vestes e assaltou meu estoque particular de ingredientes, Hermione.

Olhei para ele surpresa, não fazia ideia que ele conhecia os detalhes de quando aprontei com ele. Ele me lançou um olhar gelado e vi que estava concentrado nas lembranças.

— Eu via você, esbarrei em você algumas vezes nos corredores, te observei e até lhe ofendi em algumas situações, então, realmente não sei o que você espera de mim. Essa é a primeira vez que faço algo assim, nunca saí com uma aluna, nunca quebrei minha ética como professor, muito menos atravessei uma festa de bruxos adolescentes para tirar uma aluna em apuros. Com você foi tudo uma primeira vez. — Suspirou. — Se você está me dizendo algo sobre a escola, sim, não irei ficar de mãos dadas com você aqui. Se estiver me perguntando se eu gosto de você, sim, eu gosto. Agora, se você está me falando sobre Bettany, acredito que o nosso relacionamento já não vem dando certo há algum tempo e eu não sei o que é amor há muitos anos. Eu e Bettany mantemos a nossa relação de uma forma distante e, às vezes, não sei que caminho foi esse que nós escolhemos. Ambos conseguimos ser frios o suficiente a ponto de não nos deixarmos levar. Porém, eu não conseguirei levar adiante esse relacionamento com você no caminho, você tira meu foco e bagunça minha cabeça.

Eu me senti surpresa, porque ele se abriu para mim de um jeito que eu não esperava. Começava a desconfiar que Severo Snape era o bruxo mais sincero que eu conhecia. Meu sorriso surgiu em meus lábios, exposto e inocente, como uma boba apaixonada e mal percebi que havíamos chegado ao Salão Principal.

Olhei para a mesa da minha casa que parecia calma e tranquila, mas minhas pernas ficaram bambas e tive a impressão de meu corpo suar só de imaginar a justificativa que daria para Minerva. Era estranho demais chegar com outro diretor de Casa assim, do nada, imagine encarar Minerva e mentir.

Escutei risadas que reverberavam ao nosso lado direito e me virei para a mesa da Corvinal, meu corpo todo permaneceu extasiado quando vi Téo sentado lá de um jeito despojado, tranquilo, e Allie ao seu lado fazendo um lanche. Severo parou ao meu lado e quando criei coragem para encará-lo, vi o seu maxilar travado e lembrei imediatamente da pergunta que ele me fez em seus aposentos, antes de sair batendo a porta, mas não conseguia o imaginar sentindo ciúmes de mim com alguém. Ele era seguro de si, um homem de trinta e seis anos com a vida completamente formada. Tinha uma posição privilegiada, tanto na escola quanto no lado sombrio da sua vida, as pessoas ou o admiravam, ou o temiam. Não tinha um lugar sequer que ele passasse e não fosse notado.

Andei até mais próximo dos dois estudantes e não esperava que ele me acompanhasse, mas foi o que ele fez. Com sobressalto Téo respirou fundo olhando para mim e sorriu monótono.

— Hermione, estava te esperando.

Sorri em resposta ao seu comentário, mas na verdade, só me aproximei dele porque estava mais interessada em Allie.

— Você sumiu. — Ela veio me abraçar e acariciei seus fios ruivos. — Passou a noite com o professor? — Sussurrou só para que eu e Severo ouvíssemos, mas nenhum de nós dois respondeu. — Entendi, é segredo então.

— Hermione Granger. — Minerva McGonagall atravessou a porta com a expressão irada. — Eu estava louca atrás de você e por um triz não convoquei um auror do Ministério para encontrá-la! A Srta. Patil disse que você não dormiu no próprio dormitório. Exijo explicações. — Parou de falar assim que notou Severo ao meu lado.

— Ah, Severo. — Franziu a testa olhando de mim para ele, agora, exigindo por respostas de ambos.

— Encontrei a Srta. Granger tentando invadir a cozinha por ter perdido o café da manhã. Grifinória e seus monitores exemplares. — Sorriu ironicamente para Minerva, que lhe devolveu um olhar azedo. — Quando a adverti e disse que a entregaria a sua diretora de Casa, ainda ousou mentir, dizendo que você estaria em visita ao povoado, quando ambos sabemos que a visita foi adiada para o final de semana que vem.

Eu o olhei horrorizada com sua capacidade de ser um mentiroso tão convincente e por estar me ferrando com Minerva. Meu rosto esquentou de raiva.

— Então, já que nos encontramos, quero mesmo ter uma conversa com você sobre o desvio de conduta da sua monitora.

— Minerva, você sabe me dizer se o…

Observei a professora Sinistra, de Astronomia, atravessar o Salão até a mesa da Corvinal, onde a discussão com a minha diretora de Casa acontecia. Controlei minha pulsação no instante que ela pousou seus olhos em Severo e deixou muito claro que ela o admirava.

— Olá, Severo! — Sorriu para ele e como sabia que era educado demais para não retribuir, ele deu um sorriso contido de volta.

Ela intercalou seu olhar entre mim e ele, queria poder azará-la para que ela parasse de olhá-lo daquela forma, me deixava constrangida, apesar de não o ver ficar tenso um segundo sequer. Sinistra sorriu para mim porque, até trinta segundos atrás, a professora de Astronomia e eu tínhamos uma relação adorável.

Ela estendeu a mão para ele, apertando-a em seguida. Meu sangue ferveu e não me lembrei de notar nenhuma interação dos dois antes.

— Perdeu o café da manhã... onde estava? Fazendo exercícios?

— Ah sim, frequento uma academia de artes marciais.

Todos nós presentes ali, inclusive Téo, o olhamos espantados. _O quê?_

— É sarcasmo. — Se explicou quando percebeu todos os pares de olhos sobre ele. — Deviam estar acostumados. — Ele puxou sua mão de volta percebendo que Sinistra ainda a segurava no ar.

Eu estava mesmo enciumada, isso era trágico.

— Como estava dizendo, Minerva, a Monitora da Grifinória estava agindo ao contrário do que é esperado e a acompanhei até aqui para a segurança dos elfos domésticos que ela costuma aterrorizar desde o quarto ano.

— Obrigada por trazê-la, Severo. Srta. Granger, conversaremos em meu escritório mais tarde, aguarde meu bilhete.

Assenti irada e desviei os olhos para Téo, que já estava de pé e encostado na mesa da Corvinal com os braços cruzados, esperando por mim. Precisava dar atenção a ele, mas minhas pernas bambearam quando olhei para Severo que trocava olhares com Téo. Eu mal tinha percebido aquela atitude escassa.

— Severo, podemos falar sobre o projeto dos estudantes da Pedra da Lua? — Ouvi a Sinistra dizer.

— Desculpe, mas agora eu preciso conversar com a vice diretora por um instante. — Severo indiciou Minerva, que teve sua total atenção. — Quero falar sobre o comportamento e as notas da Srta. Granger.

Minerva crispou os lábios e olhou para mim enviando-me um olhar irritado.

— Tudo bem.

A vice diretora assentiu, o chamando em direção ao corredor que levava ao escritório dela e antes que eu pudesse segui-los senti as mãos de Téo me segurando pelo braço direito. Fiquei irritada por ele ter sido tão rude ao me puxar assim e notei Severo parar no mesmo instante.

— Só quero falar um pouco com você. Tudo bem?

Assenti e olhei por cima dos ombros em direção a Severo, seguimos pelo mesmo corredor que nossos professores seguiram, mas entramos em uma sala de aula vazia, enquanto Allie sumiu nas escadas em direção à Torre da Grifinória.

Téo fechou a porta e fiquei com os braços enroscados um ao outro esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa, mas ele tomou a mesma atitude que a minha. A diferença era que seus braços longos estavam caídos na lateral do seu corpo e vi como seus dedos se movimentavam, mostrando o quanto ele estava ansioso.

Apesar de estar ali com ele, minha mente só sabia estar no final do corredor, onde eu sabia que ficava o escritório de Minerva. Estava vivendo uma fantasia que vinha tendo há quase três meses, precisava me concentrar em encontrar uma forma de fazer Severo se apaixonar por mim sem pressioná-lo. Queria que ele gostasse de mim da mesma forma que eu gosto dele e não um sentimento confuso, conturbado, estranho. Tinha certeza do que sentia agora mais do que nunca e queria que ele sentisse.

Téo respirava baixo como se estivesse em uma guerra mental, olhava para meus olhos depois para meus lábios, até finalmente parar nos meus braços cruzados mostrando a total impaciência. Não costumava ser grossa nem como ele nem com ninguém. Prezava a boa educação que os meus pais me deram e gostaria de ser um exemplo para minha pupila em Hogwarts, porém, estávamos em uma situação que não me fazia ser uma pessoa caritativa e sim, muito, muito egoísta.

— Então?

Ergui uma sobrancelha esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas fui tomada por pânico quando sua língua entrou na minha boca e seus braços puxaram meu corpo em um solavanco me fazendo ter um impacto térmico ao seu corpo. Eu estava gelada e ele completamente quente. Seus lábios não tinham outra temperatura e a forma brusca como ele me beijava fez com que eu me retraísse.

Severo estava no fim daquele mesmo corredor e embora nosso relacionamento, se é que começamos algum, não fosse algo estável, eu não queria sair beijando quem mostrasse interesse por mim em um futuro breve ou distante. Eu queria Severo, apenas ele mandava no meu coração e naquele momento, meu coração me mandava puxar minha varinha e azarar Téo. Espalmei minhas mãos contra seu peito até que nossos lábios estivessem completamente separados, dei alguns passos para trás me mantendo em uma distância segura do seu corpo e puxei minha varinha.

— O que foi?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas em questionamento a minha atitude, suspirei, precisava ser sincera com ele sem precisar lhe contar a verdade.

— Gosto de você. Sério, Téo, você é incrível, mas meu gostar de você não é exatamente da forma como você espera. Você é um amigo pois, é assim que eu gosto de você.

— Nós ficamos ontem. Sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por aquilo? Foram… dias, meses, um ano inteiro. Você nunca reparou em mim. — Ele esbravejou batendo as duas mãos na coxa, depois me olhou com repulsa.

Parei e senti o peso em sua voz. Não chore, Téo, não faça isso comigo, por favor.

— Eu sempre reparei em você, Téo. — Revirei os olhos — Antes de você ter o rosto sem as espinhas, porque eu sempre prefiro olhar o interior das pessoas. Desculpe se não é exatamente da forma como você esperava.

— Você realmente está saindo com ele?

Téo cruzou os braços e minha mandíbula tremeu, fazendo com que uma dor aguda corroesse até meu tímpano e me afastei dois passos dele. Sabia a quem ele se referia.

— Responde, Hermione, estou falando com você.

— Não. — Falei olhando para seu rosto que mantinha uma expressão de nojo. — Não estou saindo com o professor coisa nenhuma, Gina estava bêbada e você sabe que isso não é verdade.

— Você bebeu ontem também. — Sorriu — Bebeu e me pediu, praticamente implorou, para que eu transasse com você. — Meu peito palpitou no instante em que ele usou as palavras rudimentares. — Eu não podia dizer não. Você estava tão… ousada, e quando sua voz gostosa falou ao pé do meu ouvido, não consegui dizer não para a mulher que tanto implorava para perder a virgindade.

Meus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas, eu me lembraria. Não lembraria? Olhei para baixo como se procurasse algum vestígio de ter perdido mesmo minha virgindade com ele. E não havia nada. Sim, eu me lembrava de ter ficado com ele no sofá daquela sala minúscula, mas não me lembrava de ter feito um pedido tão impensável. Ele estava mentindo, não havia possibilidades de eu ter feito algo tão ultrajante. A garganta seca me fez pigarrear antes de encará-lo. Eu me lembraria daquela noite em algum momento, deveria existir algum feitiço para isso.

— Você está mentindo. — Sussurrei enquanto a expressão limpa e feliz sumia de meu rosto. — Eu não fiz uma coisa dessas.

— Nunca peça para um cara te dar bebida outra vez, pode se dar mal.

Ele falou num tom que claramente zombava da minha inocência e a porta se abriu, Severo entrou e meu coração bateu mais forte. Percebi como o corpo de Téo ficou tenso com o professor encostando seu peito em suas costas. Via seu olhar frio, calculista. Eu nunca tinha visto esse olhar em Severo, mas ele estava irritado com Téo e antes de se aproximar mais, trancou a porta atrás de si com a mão esquerda.

— Peça desculpa a Srta. Granger, Boot. — Severo falou sério, com os olhos no topo da cabeça de Téo e ambos não se encaravam diretamente. Principalmente porque Téo continuava de costas para ele. — Falei com você, Sr. Boot, peça desculpas a ela. Você ter colocado alguma coisa na bebida dela, seja o que for, não foi muito inteligente.

— Eu não vou pedir desculpa coisa nenhuma. — Sibilou Téo corajosamente e sorriu para mim como se debochasse.

Vi os ombros de Severo ficarem rígidos e a expressão em sua face estava irreconhecível. Aquele não era meu professor controlado e de voz suave, aquele era o seguidor de Voldemort, um Comensal da Morte implacável. Ele sequer puxou a varinha, agarrou Téo pela manga das vestes e o empurrou contra uma das carteiras, fazendo com que ele caísse sentado e finalmente os olhos de ambos se chocaram.

— E você, professor Snape, o quanto inocente você é nessa história? Vai me azarar e depois vai transar com a Hermione nas costas dos pais dela e do diretor? Uma pena que você chegou tarde e ela não é mais virgem.

Tinha certeza de que Severo já o escutara falando isso, mas seu rosto se ergueu na minha direção e viu como eu chorava. Torcia para que ninguém mais tentasse entrar agora naquele ambiente ou tudo se complicaria de uma forma que fosse irreversível.

— Você não tem o direito de falar com ela dessa forma. — Severo sibilou, apontando o indicador para ele. — Mesmo que eu tivesse alguma coisa com a Srta. Granger, isso não diz respeito a você ou a qualquer outro. Fora da escola sou só o Severo Snape e ela é só a Hermione Granger, mais nada. Peça desculpas, é a última vez que vou mandar você fazer isso.

Através do contato visual de ambos ficou explícito que Severo o aterrorizava, a curiosidade de saber o porquê se instalou, mas ao perceber a expressão dele estava claro que até mesmo eu o temeria.

— E se eu disser não?

Téo levantou da cadeira, empinando o nariz e batendo seu peito contra o de Severo. Eu estava pasma com a coragem dele. Coragem não, burrice. Severo era nosso professor, mais velho e tinha uma superioridade quando se tratava de nós.

— Não me subestime. — Severo rosnou. — Melhor não se meter com ela ou vai ter que se ver comigo, sabe disso, não sabe? Estou ciente que todos nesse castelo sabem dos rumores sobre minhas atividades extracurriculares.

Severo olhou para mim, desviando sua atenção de Téo e seu ar de preocupação ficou óbvio quando piscou em minha direção.

— Eu vou cuidar pessoalmente para que as fileiras de seguidores do Lorde das Trevas saibam o seu nome, Sr. Boot.

Aquelas palavras atingiram nós dois como um raio.

— Sinto muito, Hermione. — Ouvi Téo sussurrar com a voz tomada pelo medo.

Severo imediatamente o empurrou de volta na carteira focando sua atenção em mim. Caminhou em minha direção, e seu polegar passeou pela minha pele úmida, secando lentamente cada lágrima que eu havia derrubado.

Não conhecia aquela pessoa que havia falado com Téo minutos antes, não fazia parte de quem Severo era, ou, os cinco anos anteriores não me deixaram conhecê-lo o suficiente para dizer aquilo. Estava confusa entre ter medo e ficar feliz ao mesmo tempo, porque ele não brincou quando disse que sentia uma necessidade insana de me proteger.

* * *

A imagem de Severo ameaçando Téo não sumia de minha cabeça. Quis esquecer aquilo pelo resto do dia, mas não consegui. Imaginei que se o diretor Dumbledore soubesse daquele nível de ameaça a um aluno, a posição de Severo na escola podia ser colocada em risco — o que fazia um frio subir na minha espinha — mas eu tinha certeza de que ele não voltaria atrás, Téo estaria marcado de agora em diante.

O que me tranquilizou foi que Minerva tinha concordado com a proposta que ele havia feito a ela enquanto Téo me beijava. Segundo ele, não precisou de muito, pois Minerva concordou assim que explicou a ela o motivo pelo qual nós não tínhamos prosseguido com os estudos ontem na biblioteca. Manteve de fora o detalhe em que eu o beijei, mas precisou dizer a ela o motivo pessoal para ter interrompido a lição: o seu noivado.

Admitir que ele fosse noivo, mas de agora em diante compartilharia seu tempo livre comigo, era um grande desafio e eu queria perguntar se pensava mesmo em romper tudo com Bettany, mas tinha medo de ser precipitada. Precisava ser mais paciente e calma. Fazia apenas algumas horas que a interação entre eles mudou, não poderia e nem queria colocá-lo sob pressão.

Eu não era uma pessoa calma e paciente, longe disso, mas era racional o suficiente para saber que, nesses aspectos, precisava trabalhar minha ansiedade e a afirmar ao meu cérebro de que as coisas não seriam no meu tempo.

— Srta. Granger, você ouviu o que eu disse? — Minerva perguntou com rispidez. — Onde anda o seu bom senso? O derreteu acidentalmente?

— São os hormônios adolescentes.

Foi a professora Sinistra quem falou enquanto sorria para mim e me perguntei porque Minerva estava me repreendendo na frente dela.

— A Srta. Granger não é esse tipo de garota. — Minerva respondeu irritada.

Minha garganta secou e tive de me desvencilhar dos pensamentos maçantes no qual estava afundada, dando finalmente uma atenção especial àquela conversa.

— Hermione Granger é uma estudante centrada, coerente e inteligente demais para se deixar levar por ebulições da adolescência. E só está com problemas em uma disciplina. — A professora me mirou novamente por cima de seus óculos quadrados. — Então? Porque suas notas em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estão um desastre?

— Com certeza culpa da combinação de hormônios e Severo, isso desestabiliza qualquer garota. — Sinistra disse ainda sorrindo e juro que ouvi um rosnado de Minerva na direção dela.

— O Severo é um homem comprometido, de respeito e está completamente apaixonado por sua noiva. — Respondeu taxativamente.

Sinistra sorriu para minha diretora de Casa dessa vez.

— Foi só um palpite, Minerva. Pelo que entendi, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é a única matéria que a Srta. Granger tem tido dificuldades, e não podemos negar que Severo é perturbador. Se tivesse sido aluna dele quando tinha dezessete anos, eu estaria caidinha por ele.

Minerva me olhou séria, como se eu fosse me defender, mas eu não consegui, pois, apesar de Sinistra estar agindo com uma imprudência absurda, ela tinha toda razão.

— Por sorte, a Srta. Granger não é você. — Exclamou Minerva.

Sinistra conseguiu irritá-la com esse assunto e eu estava assustada pela sua reação. Se ela soubesse da verdade, o que aconteceria comigo, ou com Severo? Nós havíamos nos beijado e ele ameaçou Téo a poucos passos dali…

Fiquei apavorada com o pensamento e suando frio.

— Você está bem, Srta. Granger? — Minerva disse assim que percebeu minha alteração.

— Sim, só... um pouco cansada.

— Ah, sim, cansada. Então é um excelente momento para me contar onde passou a noite. — Ela se levantou com as narinas abertas e a boca muito fina, assumindo uma expressão hostil. — Quero explicações, que inclusive serão direcionadas a seus pais.

— Estava no dormitório dos meninos. Ficamos tentando decifrar algumas anotações do livro de Poções do Harry e foi tão cansativo que eu acabei pegando no sono. Sinto muito.

— Com o Potter? — Ela me mirou por um momento e depois contornou sua escrivaninha, segurando a porta aberta para mim. — Pode ir, e eu espero de verdade que o diretor da Sonserina não venha me devolver você de mais uma de suas imprudências, ou serei obrigada a lhe dar uma semana de detenções. Agora, vá descansar.

— Obrigada, professora McGonagall, prometo que não vai mais se repetir.

* * *

Enquanto me ensaboava debaixo da água quente eu chorava e pensava em tudo que Téo havia me dito. Eu não tinha certeza, pois não me lembrava de muitas coisas da noite passada no que se referia a ele, além do nosso beijo e de ter bebido. Sempre que imaginei a minha primeira vez, achei que fosse ser especial, mas não com flores ou um lugar bonito e sim um momento que se tornaria especial se a pessoa também fosse. Nunca me colocaria em uma situação de me entregar assim, a menos, é claro, que eu estivesse fora de mim o suficiente para usar termos que eu não quisesse, e totalmente embriagada. Mas Téo não era a definição de especial que eu procurava.

Fechei o registro e me enrolei na toalha, em instantes estava de volta ao meu dormitório, deitada na cama. Fechei minhas cortinas antes de pegar meu galeão na esperança de ter uma mensagem de Severo.

Foi só então que me dei conta de que a paixão platônica que desenvolvi por ele, não se resolveria tão facilmente, não assim, depois de dois beijos. Ainda existiam coisas a serem resolvidas, como Bettany. Eu não poderia ficar com alguém que estava noivo e meu coração apertava só de imaginar na possibilidade. Já doía tanto que eu não queria esperar para ver quando realmente chegasse a hora de pôr as cartas na mesa. Fechei os olhos esperando que o sono viesse e ele veio tão rápido que mal o percebi chegar.

Três horas depois me espreguicei totalmente e desfiz o encantamento no despertador, interrompendo o barulho chato. Chutei os lençóis para fora da cama assim que a porta do quarto foi aberta, a visão da figura feminina de cabelos lisos, compridos e negros de Parvati adentrou o ambiente.

— Ah, estava vindo acordá-la, um monitor da Sonserina estava na moldura do retrato para avisá-la que o professor Snape a aguarda no seu escritório em trinta minutos. — Falou enquanto se acomodava ao meu lado. — Achei um pouco estranho você ter aula de reforços com ele em pleno sábado à noite.

Engoli em seco.

— Não deu para fazermos isso ontem. É uma reposição. — Falei, me levantando, indo em direção a meu armário e passando os olhos pelas roupas.

Despi-me rapidamente ignorando a presença dela, já dividimos o quarto há seis anos para termos algum pudor na frente uma da outra. Vesti minha veste escolar e puxei os fios de cabelo que minha capa havia prendido. Pus as sapatilhas nos pés, respirei fundo indo até o banheiro, escovei meus dentes rapidamente e passei um pouco de maquiagem. Voltei para o quarto e Parvati me olhou da cabeça aos pés, observei sua mão que estava ocupada com a minha mochila e eu entendi que era para pegá-la quando a esticou até mim.

Caminhei pelos corredores enquanto pensava nas palavras e atitudes da professora Sinistra mais cedo. Ficou óbvio que ela tinha algum tipo de interesse em Severo e meu ciúme estúpido não contribuiu para que eu me esforçasse em ser amigável com ela mais cedo, quando me ajudava a lidar com Minerva.

Eu temia que se ela falasse mais alguma coisa relacionada a ele, meu lado nublado pelo ciúme viesse à tona. Severo era um homem maduro e nunca expôs a vulnerabilidade de seus sentimentos. Ele não tinha nenhum tipo de insegurança, porque sabia que era bom o suficiente, já eu duvidava e questionava minha própria sombra.

Era óbvio que eu teria o azar de esbarrar com ela os corredores.

— Ah, Srta. Granger, está melhor?

— Eu estava doente? — Tentei soar natural, mas acho que meu tom saiu ríspido demais e Sinistra sorriu pra mim.

— Do cansaço, querida.

— Sim, estou melhor, obrigada por perguntar. — Respondi tentando soar mais simpática. — Professora. — Completei.

— Está indo ao escritório do Severo para sua aula de reposição? Eu acabei de vir de lá e não o encontrei, por sorte consegui apanhar minha poção que ele deixou sobre a sua mesa.

Franzi a testa prestando atenção a suas palavras. Meu coração me alertava a aproximação de uma breve explosão de raiva com uma mistura de ciúmes incrivelmente descontrolada e eu a olhava sem conseguir desviar.

— O que foi, querida? — Perguntou ao notar minha expressão.

— Você foi no escritório do professor Snape? — Soltei a pergunta bem mais grotesca do que esperava, mas no momento, a raiva era a única coisa constante que se expandia em mim. — Ele não estava e mesmo assim passou pelos feitiços de proteção dele?

— Sim, claro. — Sorriu nasalado — Nós professores temos uma dinâmica, ainda mais eu e o Severo que somos os mais jovens daqui. Gosto dele, é um homem muito reservado, inteligente, educado e... — Desviou os olhos para mim por um breve momento e voltei o olhar para frente, queria impedir que ela visse que meus olhos expressavam exatamente o que meu coração sentia. — … um ótimo colega de trabalho.

— Certo, preciso ir agora antes que me atrase.

Ajustei minha mochila sobre meu ombro e saí pisando duro em direção às masmorras. Estava furiosa, não sabia exatamente com quem, se era com ele ou com ela. Recebi uma mensagem no meu galeão antes de chegar na porta do seu escritório.

_A senha da minha sala é SANTET, entre e use a lareira até o meu prédio, chame por "Hogsmeade 206" e suba até o apartamento._

Continuei meu percurso até estar dentro do escritório dele, apanhei o Flu sobre a lareira e as chamas verdes brilharam instantaneamente, me fazendo rodopiar até o hall do prédio onde Allie fez Bettany perder o controle. Fui direto para o andar em que o encontraria. Minha raiva anterior tinha se dissipado e existia em mim agora, uma garota querendo se esconder e incrivelmente envergonhada.

Eu não sabia mais como me comportar quando estava sozinha em sua presença e comecei a formular um script do que faria quando o encontrasse. Eu devia beijá-lo ou abraçá-lo? Esperar que ele fizesse isso? Era a primeira vez que aqueles momentos vinham até mim. Nunca tinha nem mesmo tido um encontro àquela altura, mas de certa forma, meu coração estava feliz que ele fosse o primeiro a me proporcionar tantas novas experiências.

Por algum motivo desconhecido e, suspeito que muito distorcido, Severo conseguia me fazer sentir segura, não era minha altura baixa em relação à dele, nem por minha timidez em sua presença, mas eu sentia como se todo o meu mundo fosse coberto por um grande feitiço escudo. Me senti assim hoje, quando Téo me ofendeu e ele me protegeu. Estar com ele me fazia sentir que nada me atingiria enquanto seus braços e sua varinha me protegessem.

Estava parada de frente para a porta do apartamento, respirava lentamente criando coragem para bater, a forma como meu coração palpitava dava a entender que eu estava bem mais do que nervosa. Não queria estar assim com ele, queria me sentir segura e pronta. Mas a minha coragem se foi por água abaixo antes mesmo de bater. Quando ele me olhasse, o que pensaria de mim? Que eu não tinha nada a oferecer, que era uma criança medrosa… Empurrei o pensamento pra longe, fechei os olhos e bati, aproveitando os míseros segundos de coragem implícita. Escutei o barulho vindo de dentro do apartamento até que seu rosto entrou em meu campo de visão.

Fiquei instável, o rosto dele estava machucado, seu lábio inferior cortado e havia cortes fundos no seu supercílio. Meu peito subia e descia em descompasso, minha respiração tinha mudado seus termos e agora eu estava ofegante como se tivesse subido as escadas correndo. Observei todo o seu corpo, seus olhos negros me fitavam de forma convidativa mesmo com a cara toda ferrada, e ele ainda conseguia me transmitir algum tipo de segurança.

Fiquei imóvel, esperando que seu corpo fizesse algum movimento. Várias questões se passaram na minha cabeça naquele momento, até que ele chegou para trás e eu entendi que essa era a minha deixa. Precisava mover minhas pernas que estavam bambas, rezei silenciosamente para que não me fizessem vacilar até que estivesse completamente lá dentro.

Severo usava roupas tão despojadas quanto as que vestia quando acordei nos aposentos dele pela manhã, e não foi hospitaleiro em me receber com um sorriso. Tentei mais uma vez buscar vestígios no seu corpo que me influenciassem a finalmente perguntar o motivo dele estar tão machucado.

Passei os olhos atentamente pela cozinha, havia uma garrafa de vinho tinto pela metade, junto dela, três taças. Outra vez meu coração batia forte, ele recebera visitas antes de mim. Suspirei criando coragem para perguntar o que havia acontecido.

— O que aconteceu com você?

Ele estava de costas para mim, praticamente debruçado sobre a ilha e o escutei respirar fundo como se não quisesse conversar sobre aquilo, mas precisasse.

— Rompi com a Bettany.

Engoli em seco quando percebi seus ombros relaxarem, mas ele não se virou para mim.

— Não foi tão fácil quanto eu esperava. Ela trouxe o irmão junto e, bem, você já deve imaginar o restante da história.

— Você deixaria... — Mordi o lábio inferior enquanto colocava minha mochila no sofá — que eu fechasse os cortes? Aprendi alguns feitiços de cura e também posso ajudar limpando o sangue. — Finalizei esvaziando meu peito.

— Confio em você, Hermione.

Ele se virou para mim. Não esperava que ele viesse em minha direção, mas ele veio calmo e tranquilo, consegui respirar normalmente até ele parar na minha frente e beijar o canto da minha boca liberando um gemido baixo.

— Oi.

Se afastou para me olhar.

— Oi. — Sorri para contribuir em minha resposta.

Severo agarrou minha mão me puxando para o quarto, que era no último cômodo do corredor, entramos e me acomodei na cama confortável. Fiquei brincando com meus dedos enquanto ele foi ao banheiro, quando voltou, trazia uma compressa na mão e havia se livrado da sua camisa. Não conhecia o irmão de Bettany, mas pelo estrago ele não tinha levado muito bem o fim do relacionamento dos dois e também me perguntei porque ele tinha batido em Severo de forma trouxa. Bruxos costumam duelar, e eu sei que Severo é um excelente duelista. Queria dizer algo que o confortasse, mas saber que eles haviam rompido me confortava enfim, e não queria parecer egoísta reconhecendo apenas o meu sentimento, esquecendo o dele.

Pedi em um tom quase inaudível para que se sentasse, tirei minhas sapatilhas e subi na cama, ficando de lado, e ele virou o rosto para mim. Peguei a compressa, murmurei o _Aguamenti_ para umedecê-la e lentamente a levei até seu lábio inchado. Seu corpo retesou quando o toquei, o vi fechar os olhos e respirar fundo como se estivesse se concentrando em afastar a pequena dor que viera para incomodar toda aquela região. Limpei todo o sangue e foi minha vez de respirar fundo. Apontei minha varinha para a região do supercílio, em uma atitude impulsiva, Severo agarrou meu pulso fazendo com que eu parasse. Seus olhos estavam cerrados com força enrugando a parte inferior daquela região.

— Desculpe, força do hábito. — Ele disse numa voz rouca.

Sorri tentando manter a calma tanto em mim quanto nele.

— Tudo bem.

Sussurrei o feitiço de cura e fechei os cortes do supercílio e do seu lábio.

— Sinto que estraguei o jantar, não consegui cozinhar nada.

— Podemos comprar algo. — Dei de ombros.

— Você gosta de suflê?

— Gosto.

— Vou enviar uma mensagem a Rosmerta e pedir que envie um para nós.

— Sinto muito pelo rompimento.

— Você sente?

O vi levantar a sobrancelha ironicamente. Óbvio que ele não acreditaria, já que o rompimento era algo que eu queria, pois me sentiria culpada e mal por ser a outra.

— Não exatamente. Mas sei que vocês tiveram uma história, embora eu me sinta melhor por não ter que... você sabe... ser a amante.

— Você é insegura, Hermione, e não quero que se seja. É importante para mim que saiba exatamente o que está fazendo. — Ele abaixou a mão da minha varinha e eu olhei para o chão. — Não rompi com Bettany apenas por ter beijado você, não seria um motivo forte o bastante. Eu não sentia mais se podia proporcionar a ela uma vida feliz, pois a estaria enganando. — Contraiu o maxilar e me senti desconfortável com seus olhos fixos em mim. — Você é o que quero agora.

Tinha que admitir, Severo Snape era a minha percepção trouxa de Lúcifer: belo e maldoso. Ele me maliciava com seus olhos e eu me sentia nocauteada a cada toque dele e esmagada pela tortura de nunca saber exatamente o que ele estava fazendo quando se tratava de mim. Mesmo assim, eu queria beijá-lo agora loucamente e não era apenas a minha cabeça que ordenava tal ato, mas todo meu corpo refletia isso.

Por impulso ou completo descontentamento de nossos corpos estarem tão separados, subi em seu colo ajustando minhas pernas na sua cintura e ele agarrou meu tronco com força, me puxando contra seu abdômen. A necessidade pairava na minha pele a ferro e fogo, meu coração batia disparado e meus olhos brilhavam em desejo. Nossas respirações estavam juntas em uma constante ligação de energia mágica, que eu mal conseguiria explicar, mesmo que fosse a melhor da turma de Aritmancia.

Selei nossos lábios com urgência, passando os dedos pela sua pele exposta. Não tinha certeza se os cortes recém fechados podiam reabrir, mas a necessidade de senti-lo só me fazia esquecer o quanto ele estava machucado ainda há pouco. Ele gemeu quando pressionei sua boca, um resmungo baixo de dor, mas não me afastou. Sua língua encontrou a minha, batalhando para manter mais espaço. Seu gemido escapou outra vez e dessa cortou o beijo, mas isso não levou muito tempo. Logo sua boca estava sobre a minha mais uma vez com mais urgência que anteriormente.

Suas mãos foram até meus cabelos, puxando-os em um rabo de cavalo e forçando minha cabeça para trás onde ganhou espaço, tempo suficiente para distribuir beijos quentes por toda a extensão do meu pescoço. Meus hormônios sensíveis de adolescente estavam dominando minhas atitudes um tanto quanto maliciosas e perigosas para a forma quente que estávamos desejando um ao outro.

Isso estava além de beijos e carícias, meu corpo exigia por mais e o dele também. Minha cintura se movia sobre a pressão do seu sexo, eu usava a saia do uniforme e isso facilitava a percepção de que ele já acordado debaixo de mim. Duvidava que eu conseguisse me concentrar em outra coisa além daquilo. Ele me agarrou com força soltando meus lábios e sorrindo em seguida.

— Você é deliciosa. — Falou afastando os fios do meu cabelo que cobriam a minha visão, e notei seu rosto satisfeito. — E eu acho melhor pararmos aqui, não quero perder a cabeça com você.

Sua pronúncia me fez lembrar o que Téo havia dito mais cedo, tinha certeza de que parte da minha expressão facial estava rodeada de uma incógnita, pois sua testa havia acabado de franzir rigorosamente.

— O que houve? — Ele desabotoou dois botões da minha camisa, apenas o suficiente para dar um acesso melhor a pele do meu ombro e depositou um beijo ali.

— Você acha que Téo estava certo? Eu realmente me entreguei a ele?

A tensão do seu corpo ficou evidente debaixo de mim e ele enlaçou minha cintura, me puxando mais contra seu corpo ereto. Meus olhos arderam, pois temia que eu pudesse ter feito alguma burrada na noite anterior. Apoiei minha cabeça no seu ombro tentando esconder a tristeza transposta. Mas ele me puxou me obrigando a olhar para seus olhos, sua testa continuava enrugada.

— Eu vou cuidar dele depois. — Ele depositou sua cabeça sobre meu ombro, sua respiração estava pesada e meu corpo completamente imóvel sobre o dele. Quanto mais o sentia, mais o queria, e quanto mais ele me abraçava mais eu me sentia protegida. — Prometa que nunca mais vai beber, não sem alguém de confiança do seu lado.

— Hum-hum. — Murmurei apertando seu pescoço.

— Estou falando sério, você sabe que posso obrigá-la a fazer um Voto Perpétuo, mas não chegarei a isso, se puder evitar, então prometa.

Afastei a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos.

— Eu prometo.

Ele assente e me arrasta de volta para a sala.

— Eu não vou te oferecer vinho. — Ele sorriu erguendo a garrafa que estava pelo meio. — Eu estaria me chamando de alguém confiável, o que não sou. Então, acho melhor não oferecer álcool a você. — Finalizou por si só, colocando a garrafa e as taças sujas dentro da pia.

Sorri para mim mesma me jogando no sofá de couro preto e puxando minhas pernas para cima do móvel confortável. Um silêncio irrompeu entre nós dois, surgindo de repente e trazendo um desconforto para ambos os lados. Conseguia ver de fora como Severo se esforçava para me fazer sentir confortável, mas mesmo assim, era como se apesar dos beijos e carícias maliciosas eu ainda não conseguisse acreditar e nem mesmo ficar à vontade com tudo. Por fim, achei que era só uma questão de tempo, não me sentiria mais desconfortável e acreditei religiosamente naquela hipótese.

Sua mistura de caos e pecado me contaminou, isso eu não poderia negar, eu estava tão imersa em meus sentimentos que mal reparei no verdadeiro problema. Nós nunca poderíamos ser um casal normal, andar de mãos dadas ou ter demonstrações de carinho em público, como meus pais por exemplo. Um suspiro de preocupação escapou pela minha garganta antes mesmo de eu me ordenar a permanecer calada, mas a inquietude e desconforto no meu peito não poderiam ser ignorados.

Escutei a voz de Severo reverberar quando invocou um Feitiço do Patrono e o enviou para o Três Vassouras com o pedido da nossa comida. No momento a fome era um dos nossos menores problemas, embora eu nunca me sentisse saciada e não sabia exatamente se era a puberdade.

O que me incomodava era saber se ele estava disposto a enfrentar meus medos, angústias e remorsos. Severo Snape era um homem independente, reservado e mais velho e eu nunca sabia o que esperar dele. Podia pensar que aquele conto de fadas se tornaria um breve romance que poderia contar aos meus filhos e talvez netos, mas eu não conseguia me adaptar com tudo aquilo. Eu era muito insegura.

Por que Sinistra podia entrar na sua sala sem autorização enquanto que eu precisei de uma senha? Eu não queria parecer uma ciumenta incontrolável nem mesmo me tornar possessiva e obcecada, mas aquilo havia me incomodado e mal tinha certeza se poderia falar sobre aquilo abertamente.

Seu corpo vagarosamente foi ocupando espaço ao meu lado até finalmente me puxar para mais perto, colocando minhas pernas no seu colo e mantendo minhas costas sobre o braço do sofá. Não me incomodei, entretanto. Por alguns segundos meus questionamentos confusos me deixaram em paz.

Ele acariciava toda a extensão da minha perna, seguida pela panturrilha subindo até minhas coxas e meus pelos já haviam se eriçado por cada toque dele no meu corpo.

— Tem alguma coisa em você. — Ele disse.

Eu o olhei e vi que ele não estava me observando, aliás, ele mantinha sua atenção toda voltada para a o céu lá fora. Arqueei uma sobrancelha em questionamento ao seu comentário que me deixou um tanto quanto curiosa.

— Não consigo manter meu corpo muito longe.

Respondeu meu questionamento silencioso e sorriu enquanto se abaixava um pouco beijando a parte superior do meu pé descalço. Sua trilha de beijos do peito dos meus pés passando pela minha panturrilha e subindo em direção a minha coxa, fez com que minhas costas se arqueassem instintivamente, não realmente negando ao seu toque, mas porque ninguém nunca havia me beijado tão intimamente e com tanta liberdade sem haver toda aquela formalidade do onde, quando e por que eu poderia ser beijada ali.

Eu gostava da sua astúcia, gostava daquela ousadia maliciosa. Não permitiria me arrepender, estava completamente sóbria enquanto seus lábios molhados passeavam pelas minhas pernas sem pedir sequer permissão. Fecho os olhos quando sinto o tecido da minha saia subir um pouco e a ponta dos seus dedos massagearem a lateral da minha coxa, fazendo um carinho leve e provocante que dificulta muito a minha concentração.

Ele se aproxima e beija meu ombro e meu pescoço.

— Você tem um cheiro muito bom.

Não digo uma palavra, mas um suspiro involuntário me escapa. Arrepios surgem no ponto em que seus lábios me tocaram, e quando ele acaricia de novo a minha coxa, uma onda de calor percorre minha pele.

— O que você está fazendo? — Murmuro.

Seus lábios brincam ao longo de meu pescoço.

— Tentando resistir. — Mordisca meu lóbulo. — Testando o limite que consigo chegar com você.

A excitação que começou fundo dentro de mim e se espalha, dançando por meu corpo e pinicando todas as zonas erógenas. Cada vez que seus lábios beijam um trecho novo de pele, estremeço. Quando sua língua brinca com minha mandíbula, viro o rosto, e nossas bocas se encontram no beijo mais quente que já trocamos. Adoro os beijos de Severo, eles não são desleixados, nem apressados, mas habilidosos, lentos e absolutamente incríveis. Seus lábios roçam os meus, vagarosos e provocantes, e a língua me penetra vez ou outra para uma inspeção fugaz, antes de sair sedutoramente. Deito a cabeça e aprofundo o beijo, então solto um gemido quando seu sabor invade minha língua.

Ouço um rugido masculino no fundo de sua garganta, e minha barriga se enrijece em resposta. Sua boca permanece presa à minha, à medida que me coloca de costas no sofá, deitando-se de lado junto a mim. A mão quente dele envolve meu seio sobre o tecido da minha camisa, e a onda de prazer me faz arquejar.

— Me avise se estiver indo rápido demais. — Sua voz grave ressoa em meus lábios, e sua língua me invade para reencontrar a minha.

Sinto-me inundada de sensações. Severo está me beijando, apertando meu seio, esfregando de leve o mamilo com o polegar, e tudo que está fazendo é tão gostoso que não sei em qual sensação me concentrar. Minha pulsação vai a mil quando ele desce a palma da mão entre nós. Ele hesita ao chegar aos botões da minha camisa, em seguida emite um som rouco e desliza os dedos, abrindo todos eles e eu paro de respirar.

— Quer que eu pare?

— Não. Continua.

Um gemido rouco sai de sua boca, e sua mão começa a se mexer de novo, pousando sobre minha barriga e em seguida abrindo minha blusa. Quando me convenço de que não há nada melhor no mundo do que a expressão de satisfação em seus olhos quando ele me olha em adoração. Então Severo prova que estou errada, movendo a pequena faixa de tecido do sutiã que cobre o meu mamilo e lambe a pontinha endurecida dele, ao mesmo tempo em que pega a minha mão e a leva direto para sua ereção. Acaricio, sem jeito, e ele deixa escapar um gemido baixo.

A língua dele enche minha boca enquanto sua ereção lateja na minha mão. Nunca havia me sentido tanto no controle ou tão desejada, porque sei que sou a responsável pelos sons roucos que ele está fazendo. Ele interrompe o beijo para mordiscar meu ombro, e controlar a própria respiração. A chama dentro de mim queima mais forte, tão perto de explodir que me faz gemer. Mas a excitação some quando abro os olhos e o vejo me observando.

— Sei que você está no clima, posso sentir. Mas preciso parar agora.

Minha frustração é tão grande que não consigo disfarçar. Abro a boca para reclamar, mas nesse exato instante um corvo dá batidinhas contra o vidro da porta de acesso a sacada e Severo se volta na direção dele, estreitando os olhos e adotando uma postura completamente hostil. Imediatamente eu fecho minha blusa e ele vai até a sacada atender o pássaro.

É estranho, pois ele parece conversar com o animal, mas como ele fechou a porta de vidro, não consigo ouvir se o animal responde à ele. Encolho meu ombro quando o ouço gritar. O vi nervoso mais cedo, mas suas palavras ásperas me fazem acreditar que o que eu tinha visto não era nada comparado àquilo que estava acontecendo a alguns passos de mim. Ajeitei-me no sofá, mantendo meu corpo ereto e os ombros rígidos, apenas esperando o momento em que ele voltasse. Fico tensa por estar escutando seus gritos e não saber exatamente com quem ele fala.

Decido que ficar nervosa com isso, só piora tudo e não me leva a nada, preciso enfrentar aquilo e conhecer esse seu lado que me assusta. Eu queria gostar de cada parte que o envolvesse. Ergo do sofá depois da briga interna com meu consciente teimoso, e me aproximo mais do vidro, respiro tranquilamente e fecho os olhos, tentando me concentrar em ouvir se o pássaro realmente respondia à ele, mas só consigo ouvir a voz de Severo.

— Eu não vou, não agora! — Esbravejou. — Eu preciso desse tempo e estou me sentindo muito bem em Hogwarts, eu não vou partir.

Meu coração bateu forte. Partir? Partir para onde? Seguiu-se um silêncio e me mantive também assim. Talvez eu estivesse ficando obcecada por querer saber o que ele escondia.

— Hogwarts não vai ser mais a mesma coisa. — Foi o que ele disse em um tom mais contido, menos nervoso e estava muito mais parecido com o Severo que eu conhecia. — Eu conheci uma garota. Outra garota, é claro!

Seu tom frio me causou náuseas. Outra garota? Quem era a primeira? Alguém além de Bettany? Um silêncio ensurdecedor veio em seguida, era como se o tal corvo estivesse lhe dando sermões, pois a única coisa que eu escutava em seguida eram murmúrios e logo eu percebi que os gritos voltariam para atormentar não só a mim, mas a ele também.

— Não vou discutir isso, estou acompanhado, não posso tratar desses assuntos aqui e agora.

Dei mais um passo em direção à sacada e fui parada pelo olhar repreensivo dele, mas a proximidade finalmente me fez escutar sussurros vindo da ave negra ao seu lado, que pararam imediatamente ao me verem e o corvo alçou vôo na noite. Suspirei quando o vi deslizar a porta de vidro que nos separava.

— A comida chegou. — Ele me segurou pela mão, puxando-me para a cozinha. — Desculpe a intromissão, assuntos de trabalho.

Ele me pareceu ter sido honesto na justificativa.

— Tenho que lhe deixar em sua Sala Comunal antes das dez. — Sorriu.

— Minerva não conversou sobre horários. — Me ajustei no banco alto da ilha e debrucei um pouco sobre o balcão, deixando meus cotovelos como apoio. — Mas tudo bem, você e seu… corvo, devem estar querendo tratar de assuntos importantes.

Estava irritada e ainda tentava desvendar o porquê. Era provável que por ter escutado sobre possíveis outras garotas. Meus ombros ficaram instantaneamente tensos ao observar a expressão de incógnita que os olhos dele me lançavam.

— Não é isso, é...

— Severo, eu entendi. — Cortei, antes que eu fosse obrigada a sair correndo, geralmente eu fugia de situações catastróficas e aquela me parecia uma grande bomba em minhas mãos. — E posso usar a lareira do hall para voltar, não precisa se preocupar.

Desci do banco apressada, precisava respirar um pouco, de ar puro com ele longe de mim e sua testa franzida em questionamento indicava totalmente o contrário

— Só espero não topar com a professora Sinistra, ela esteve no seu escritório mais cedo para buscar algo que deixou para ela.

Tentei parecer normal, mas falhei, minha respiração entrecortada me alertava uma crise de pânico chegando em breve. Precisava sair de perto dele. Comecei a andar em passos apressados em direção ao banheiro da mesma forma em que escutei seus passos pesados e seus pés descalços praticamente correndo atrás de mim.

Agarrei a maçaneta do banheiro empurrando a porta o mais rápido que consegui. Meus pulsos estavam trêmulos, aquilo era uma grande falha para mim, já que por pouco não teria conseguido fugir de suas garras. Bati a porta atrás de mim e passei a trava, em seguida. Severo bateu na porta com os punhos cerrados e deslizei por ela até sentir minhas nádegas encostarem-se ao chão. Não importei de estar gelado, só precisava de um momento, um breve momento para poder respirar. Ele tinha esse dom ou talvez essa maldição jogada sobre mim e toda vez que me sentia daquela forma a melhor maneira era fugir, me esconder e respirar até que pudesse encará-lo de novo.

Era sempre assim, eu já estava acostumada, mas não sabia exatamente o porquê, meu peito doía mais agora. Doía por ter certeza de que ele escondia alguma coisa extremamente sombria atrás de todo aquele olhar penetrante, e da sua voz suave que eu a ouvi em brados raivosos ainda agora.

Com um estouro estava em lágrimas e mal conseguia respirar, os gemidos que soltei pela garganta enquanto soluçava não estavam nos meus planos.

Eu realmente era uma criança doce e frágil que precisava de cuidados extremos, e se deixava abater por qualquer coisa e ninguém odiava esse sentimento mais do que eu. Minhas complexidades poderiam afastá-lo, minha falta de maturidade poderia fazer com que ele me abandonasse, mesmo estando há poucos dias — na verdade, um dia — com ele.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Quero agradecer a minha velha amiga Clau Snape, que aceitou betar essa coisinha aqui e fazer com que a história fique mais deliciosa pra nós. Obrigada, Clau!

Só lembrando que a FIC, embora se passe em Hogwarts, é quase um universo alternatio e muitos dos eventos, e também dos personagens, serão retratados de maneira diferentes da história original. Obrigada pelos reviews carinhosos e até o próximo! Beijos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

— Abra a porta, Hermione

Escutei sua respiração pesar do outro lado. Eu não era a única sentada contra a madeira, na verdade, a única coisa que nos separava era aquela porta. — Eu não sei o que te chateou exatamente, mas Aurora Sinistra e eu somos colegas de trabalho.

Dei risada mais pelo fato de que ele estava preocupado com seu tipo de relacionamento com a professora de Astronomia, do que com o que eu havia escutado. Ele realmente me considera uma criança estúpida.

— Quero ir embora. — Falei baixo, mas o suficiente para que ele escutasse.

Suas mãos espalmaram com força contra a porta.

— Abra a porta e me deixe falar com você. Estou ciente que você tem esses ataques de pânico, só quero ver se você está bem.

— Como você sabe sobre isso? — Sussurrei e me encolhi mais ainda, puxando minhas pernas para junto do tórax e afundando minha cabeça entre meus joelhos. Havia varrido da minha memória a cena na biblioteca.

— Eu vi na sua ficha da Ala Hospitalar. — Ele suspirou. — Não fiz de propósito, Papoula e eu estávamos tentando salvar sua vida, depois que foi atacada no Ministério.

Solucei, me sentia desesperada por ele saber exatamente o que se passava comigo. Era vergonhoso demais.

— Ministramos poções que não os desencadeassem, e enquanto nos concentramos em curá-la da maldição, também queríamos curá-la dos ataques de pânico, mas depois do episódio da biblioteca, fiquei ciente que eles ainda a torturam.

Meu corpo tremeu, minhas pernas tremeram. Ele sabia.

— Você não é a única a ter problemas.

Eu deveria dar essa liberdade a ele? Deveria deixar que ele fosse tão longe? Atravessasse o limite imposto por mim e por todos os meus medos? Decidi que não discutiria minha saúde mental com ele.

— Você esteve com outra garota enquanto estava com a Bettany? — Cogitei a ideia de perguntar e me senti forte o suficiente para aguentar a resposta.

— Com várias. — Respondeu depois de um longo suspiro e meu coração foi despedaçado de forma que eu sabia que só ele seria capaz de fazer. Afundei mais a cabeça entre minhas pernas. Eu não precisava ouvir mais nada, só queria ir para casa. — Eu também tenho problemas, garota! — Ele socou a porta com força, fazendo com que meu corpo se afastasse um pouco. — Abre isso!

Enxuguei as lágrimas com o dorso da mão, percebi que era inútil ficar sentada sobre o chão gelado do seu banheiro, Severo podia puxar a varinha e com um simples feitiço, abri-la e me arrancar de lá. Eu precisava me levantar e encará-lo de forma madura, o que estava longe de acontecer. O que ele quis dizer com "não vou agora" e "Hogwarts não vai ser mais a mesma coisa"? Foi isso que eu o escutei falar com o corvo.

Abri a porta e como se ele quisesse me impedir de me arrepender, a empurrou com força e tive de me afastar para não ser atingida. Ele procurou pelos meus olhos e estava ofegante, como se tivesse corrido. Estava mais pálido que o normal, mas ainda se mantinha em pé.

Meus olhos estavam com um contorno vermelho, denunciando realmente que eu havia chorado mais do que necessário. Senti vontade de me esconder atrás de alguma coisa, puxar a toalha de rosto e me esconder até que a imagem que ele estava tendo de mim agora sumisse para sempre. Mas eu parei de desejar isso no instante em que suas mãos me puxaram para si, me obrigando a ficar ali, tão perto de seu peito nu, sentindo o seu cheiro, absorvendo seu calor, experimentando a sensação de estar novamente protegida, mesmo que ele fosse o único caos existente na minha vida.

— Eu quero mesmo ir embora. — Arfei contra seu peito e ele suspirou assentindo. — E quero ir pela lareira, sozinha, do mesmo jeito que vim.

— Eu não quero que você me odeie. — Agarrou minha cabeça me forçando a afastar dele, até que estivesse longe o suficiente para que me olhasse nos olhos. — Agora você é minha e se você voltar a me odiar algum dia, eu é quem vou me odiar por isso.

A geleira em meu peito se desfez ao ouvi-lo dizer "minha". Contanto que eu fosse dele, não me importava com todo o resto.

— Não é tão difícil odiar você. — Eu enruguei o nariz fazendo uma careta e agora foi a vez dele de se afastar para me olhar melhor. — Se parece tanto com um bastardo que fica muito fácil.

Ele sorriu para mim.

— O acesso de Aurora ao meu escritório estava condicionado à poção que ela foi buscar, assim que ela saiu de lá com o frasco na mão, a autorização foi desfeita, isso é a verdade. Sobre a comunicação que ouviu, eu estava sendo avisado que serei convocado em breve, e quanto às garotas com quem fiquei estando com Bettany, sou um ser desprezível, mas você sempre soube disso. Então venha, vamos comer antes que vá embora.

O tom dele deu a conversa por encerrada e eu me senti intimidada o suficiente para não retrucar. O segui até a cozinha e me servi do suflê, mastiguei lentamente um pedaço pequeno e ele se sentou à minha frente analisando cada movimento que eu dava.

Não era de se espantar que ele estivesse em um cubículo coberto de preocupação, meus ataques de pânico causavam isso nas pessoas. Meus pais, por exemplo, passavam a maior parte do tempo se preocupando em me manter bem comigo mesma para que eu não sofresse, mas era inútil. Minhas desconfianças e o medo de ninguém nunca gostar de mim exatamente como eu sou só pioraram quando precisei me provar digna da magia.

E não tinha a ver com as pessoas que me rodeavam, mas sim comigo mesma. Eu sabia disso e sempre soube, mas nunca fui capaz de mostrar isso para aqueles que estavam de fora. Consigo usar bem a minha mente afiada em inteligência para mascarar meus medos e minhas crises.

O olhar dele, carregado de perguntas, me analisava de momento em momento, buscando uma compreensão coesa para tudo que havia acontecido. Meu prato já estava no fim, então seria questão de minutos até eu descer ao hall, embora, agora que já estava mais calma e conseguia pensar com mais clareza, cheguei à conclusão de que não queria partir, mesmo que precisasse.

— É irritante não conseguir saber o que você pensa.

Severo se inclinou um pouco sobre o balcão apoiando-se na lateral, soltei o ar que havia prendido nos pulmões e engoli finalmente o pedaço que mastigava.

— É simples, não quero que você sinta pena de mim. Tenho problemas, mas não quero que as pessoas sintam necessidade de medir as palavras ou suas atitudes só porque eu corro o risco de surtar e entrar em uma crise de choro.

— Eu não sinto pena de você, Hermione, quero protegê-la. — A sinceridade exalando pela sua voz rouca me deixou um pouco instável. — E para isso, preciso que me deixe ficar mais perto.

— Você acha que existe um futuro para isso? Para nós?

Vi quando sua mandíbula contraiu, nem mesmo ele sabia exatamente o que nós estávamos fazendo. Mas eu podia colocar a culpa da adolescência sobre a minha ânsia de saber do futuro, era uma necessidade saber a todo o momento o que me esperava lá na frente, mesmo tendo a convicção de que nada era certo.

— O futuro é incerto. — Sorriu debochado. — Você não pode me pedir para prever isso.

— Não estou pedindo isso. — Fechei os olhos buscando pacientemente as palavras certas. Severo era um homem inteligente, sabia muito bem ao que eu me referia, mesmo assim abusava do poder da provocação e da minha grande fraqueza por ele. — Só fiquei pensando que, talvez, eu esteja querendo saber se você pretende se apaixonar por mim.

Levei o copo de vidro até à boca, sentindo a água gelada descer pela minha garganta, exatamente no momento em que vi as sobrancelhas dele arquearem.

— Eu pretendo várias coisas com você.

Ele saiu de seu lugar, atravessando e cortando a ilha que nos separava, pousando uma de suas mãos sobre a minha bochecha e respirando contra a minha pele. Inclinando-se em minha direção, encostou a ponta do seu nariz adunco na ponta do meu e sorriu gradativamente logo depois.

— Quero beijar você. — Sussurrou enquanto beijava o canto da minha boca e um gemido baixo de resmungo me escapou quando ele desviou, traçando beijos pela minha mandíbula, chegando a minha orelha rapidamente, mordiscando o lóbulo e fazendo com que minhas pernas se sentissem inúteis.

— Quero fazer carinho em você e nessa sua pele sedosa. — Acariciou com seu polegar a minha bochecha corada.

— Quero experimentar seu corpo. — Sua voz rouca repercutiu pelo meu ouvido e, mais uma vez, estava ardente como brasa quando ele abandonou as carícias no meu rosto para descer até a minha cintura, seguida pela coxa e alisou aquela região que havia se tornado um tanto quanto íntima dele.

— Quero sentir cada parte sua. Inclusive, eu quero que você seja inteiramente minha por um tempo sem data de validade prevista.

— Severo... — Arfei apoiando minhas mãos no seu ombro e o afastando o suficiente para olhar seu rosto, onde sua boca ainda tremia da excitação evidente. — Meu corpo está tremendo tanto que acho que vou desmaiar. — Eu disse em um tom baixo de súplica, implorando que se isso me acontecesse ele não me abandonasse ali.

Sua atitude foi diferente do que eu esperava, enroscou seus braços em volta da minha cintura e apoiou sua cabeça na curvatura do meu ombro direito. A respiração lenta e fulminante estava ocupando seu espaço contra minha pele, sentia ele me apertando com mais força a cada vez que meu peito soltava algumas batidas frenéticas de intensidade sem igual. Fui invadida por uma vontade de conhecê-lo melhor, de saber quem ele era e por onde andou. Podia ver em seus olhos quantos segredos escondia.

— Eu desejei tanto que minhas fantasias se tornassem reais, que você também me desejasse e agora parece não passar de um sonho que venho vivendo acordada. Tenho medo de você me esnobar depois, sair com outra garota e perceber que eu sou só uma adolescente chata de dezessete anos.

Ele respirou pesado contra a minha pele, não via seu rosto, mas podia jurar que a sua expressão era de impaciência.

— Não tem a mínima chance disso acontecer, Hermione. Você literalmente já pôs fogo em mim uma vez, como isso poderia ser chato? E não vou te deixar escapar agora assim tão fácil.

— De onde você é?

Desviei o assunto de mim. A pergunta saiu de surpresa, mas não estava arrependida por fazê-la, minha curiosidade e ansiedade queriam e precisavam daquela resposta. Ele se afastou até que conseguisse me encarar, sua expressão não era uma das melhores, mas ainda assim melhor do que eu esperava.

— Isso é algo que eu deixei para trás. Hogwarts e a minha vida aqui são tudo que me importa.

Ele deu aquela conversa por encerrada e entendi que era hora de ir para casa. Senti sua mão espalmada pela minha cintura enquanto eu juntava as mãos na frente do corpo de maneira tímida, isso o fez soltar um riso pretensioso como se dissesse vivamente que gostava da forma como a minha timidez o atingia. Seus olhos sempre observavam avidamente minhas atitudes. O fitei quando paramos à porta, era aquele momento que eu precisava dizer "até logo, nos vemos na aula da segunda".

— O que? — Perguntou.

Observei sua testa levemente franzida e sorri com a sua expressão preocupante. Alisei sua testa com o indicador antes de me explicar.

— Não vou vê-lo amanhã. — Disse mais baixo do que costumeiramente diria.

— Quem disse? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto me analisava com os olhos bem abertos.

Toda a encrenca composta por seus atos me atraía. A força divina da sua mão imposta em minhas costas jogou-me sorrateiramente contra a porta de um jeito que meu peito ardeu e exigiu de mim mais do que eu realmente poderia dar. Eu o queria cem por cento do meu tempo e na maioria das vezes, aquilo me assustava, mas em outra eu gritava: "essa sensação é tudo que eu preciso", então não perdi tempo e correspondi o seu beijo imediatamente e suguei seus lábios de forma selvagem, mas crucial para o meu sangue que fervia. Queria sentir seu gosto e cessar temporariamente a alucinação de que acordaria amanhã e perceberia que aquilo não passara de mais uma fantasia que eu estava vivendo acordada.

Suas mãos deslizaram impetuosas pelo meu tronco, descendo ao meu traseiro e me impulsionando para cima até que minhas pernas estivessem enroladas na altura do seu quadril, onde eu me senti confortável. Queria permanecer ali e passar menos tempo pensando que a qualquer momento minha ilusão adolescente acabaria me frustrando.

Buscava definições incógnitas para tudo que estava sentindo, para as borboletas inquietas no meu estômago e a forma brusca como meus pensamentos dominavam cada parte instável de mim. Meu corpo foi jogado contra o sofá, mas ele não me abandonou em nenhum momento, estava sobre mim, distribuindo beijos quentes e molhados pela extensão do meu pescoço, mordiscando levemente.

Aquela atitude fazia cada pelo existente em meu corpo eriçar, e pensamentos impuros dominarem meus atos, fazendo-me contraditória. Eu o queria mais do que qualquer coisa. Ele sabia como despertar meus hormônios recém aflorados, sabia exatamente onde tocar, inclusive, eu gemi alto sentindo seus dedos subindo pela minha coxa, me fazendo amolecer em questão de segundos.

Tão bruscamente quanto começou, ele parou, e o vi se levantar, ajeitando o cabelo e sorrindo como se me dissesse "por hoje eu não vou mais te beijar" e o amaldiçoei em alto e bom tom, uma pena que minha varinha estava no fundo da minha bolsa. Desci minha saia e me pus de pé, peguei a mochila com raiva, jogando-a sobre os ombros e saí pisando firme porta afora.

Alguns minutos depois eu fazia o caminho de volta a minha Sala Comunal e todos que cruzavam comigo em vestes informais, me lançavam olhares como se questionassem porque a monitora da Grifinória estava fardada em um sábado a noite. Cruzei com a professora Minerva no Salão Principal, e ela me pareceu querer respostas, quando me olhou e, provavelmente, notou meus lábios inchados e os cabelos bagunçados denunciando minha negligência. Observei enquanto seu olhar me acompanhou subir para a torre da Grifinória.

Cruzei o buraco do retrato, respirando fundo, detestando-me por estar fazendo algo tão escondido dos meus amigos e dos meus pais. Eu os amava e a dor de decepcioná-los era bem grande, mas tinha minhas dúvidas se todo aquele medo de alguma forma valeria a pena. Meus pais me amavam, eu tinha certeza disso, os olhos deles brilhavam quando me contemplavam de uma forma única e divina, que eu provavelmente só entenderia quando também fosse mãe.

Olhei pros meus amigos largados em suas poltronas favoritas, mas subi rapidamente ao meu dormitório antes que algum deles percebesse que eu já tinha voltado. Precisava dormir e descansar minha cabeça daquela noite turbulenta, cheia de informações e, definitivamente, maravilhosamente excitante. Precisava dar um pouco de ar e espaço para o meu coração que antes estava confuso com todos os sentimentos e que agora pulsava com uma felicidade que eu mal conseguia explicar.

* * *

— Você tem mesmo uma reunião com os outros monitores no domingo de manhã? — Allie me perguntou pela terceira vez.

— Tenho. — Respondi suspirando.

— E os professores também?

— Sim.

— Então o professor Snape vai estar lá? — Vi que ela havia se deitado ao meu lado, com aquele sorrisinho de quem iria soltar alguma pérola.

— Acho que sim, ele é um dos diretores de Casa. — Tentei dar de ombros, mas, por estar deitada, tudo que consegui fazer foi franzir o cenho e cobrir os olhos com o antebraço, escondendo meu rosto.

— Ouvi a professora Sinistra conversando com a professora Minerva que iam mudar a dinâmica do almoço aos domingos. Os professores vão começar a almoçar com os alunos, nas mesas das Casas. — Ela rolou, ficando com a ponta do seu queixo na minha barriga e observei seu olhar intenso. — A professora Sinistra disse que queria se sentar do lado do professor Snape. Não quero que ela namore o professor Snape, ele é legal e você também.

Ela fez uma careta e seu bico foi tão fofo que eu fiquei decepcionada por não dizer nada a ela, ao invés disso, preferi deixar que pensasse que a professora Sinistra fosse ficar com ele porque não queria quebrar a promessa que fiz a ele no outro dia. Não podia dizer nada a ninguém e contar pra Allie era um risco enorme, ela é espontânea demais e poderia soltar a informação sem querer.

— A professora Minerva disse que ele era um bom partido, mas que era comprometido e a professora Sinistra bateu o pé dizendo que eles tinham terminado. Aí elas foram embora e não consegui ouvir mais nada.

Eu sabia sobre a ideia dos professores em se misturar aos alunos nos almoços dos domingos. Foi uma sugestão do próprio diretor, que disse que os almoços de Natal tinham sido a inspiração para a ideia. Mas meu estômago embrulhou ao imaginar Aurora Sinistra e Severo juntos na mesa de uma das Casas, e como ela sabia do fim do relacionamento?

Uma vontade enorme e talvez um sentimento possessivo foi a minha deixa para me levantar dali e vasculhar minha mesinha de cabeceira, procurando pelo meu galeão desesperadamente. Ouvi Allie balbuciar alguma coisa enquanto o procurava. Bufei, parando, puxando pela memória, até Allie parar na porta com um sorriso sapeca, balançando o galeão na mão. Semicerrei os olhos quando ela o balançou em movimentos circulares enquanto eu a analisava mentalmente.

— Ficou bem interessada em encontrar a moeda e eu percebi que foi logo depois que contei sobre o que a professora Sinistra disse. — Allie Sorriu estridente. — Vai escrever para ele?

Seus olhos brilharam com esperança e eu apenas assenti enquanto ela pousava a moeda na palma de minha mão. Apanhei minha varinha e analisei meu galeão, tentando descobrir qual o feitiço que Severo tinha colocado nele para que fosse usado como uma chamada. Eu queria falar com ele, não só escrever. Procurei pelos feitiços que ele tinha incluído na minha moeda, mas eles eram tão complexos e alguns eu nunca tinha visto na vida, desconfio que sejam até ilegais. Frustrada, fiz uma nota mental de que, no meu tempo livre da terça feira, iria até a Seção Restrita da biblioteca para pesquisá-los.

Enviei uma mensagem para ele e o nervosismo ficou evidente nas minhas atitudes nos momentos seguintes, andando de um lado para o outro. Pensei por um momento que o tão sonhado buraco — que eu sempre desejei quando estava com Severo — logo se abriria abaixo dos meus pés, no meu dormitório, enquanto roía o cantinho da minha unha. Cinco longos minutos de ansiedade haviam se passado quando meu galeão vibrou sobre a minha mão e soltou um som estridente que quase me fez saltar de susto.

— Oi. — Tentei soar o mais fria possível. — Hum… você está no castelo?

Apressei em dizer, antes que ele perguntasse o porquê de meu tom seco e tão mergulhado em raiva.

— Bom dia. — Fechei os olhos depois de ouvir seu tom rouco, mas terminantemente suave. — E sim, estou. Estou no meu escritório, quando você me escreveu estava pensando em falar com você.

Ouvir o tom monótono dele me fez rir. Por Merlin, como eu iria conseguir ser dura se aquele homem tinha um dom natural de me encurralar?

— Você falou com a professora Sinistra ontem? Vocês tiveram algum contato depois que eu saí do apartamento?

Fechei os olhos tendo dúvidas reais se essas eram as perguntas que eu realmente queria ter feito, mas quando ele suspirou, tive a certeza de que a maioria das respostas para elas foi sim e obriguei meus olhos a permanecerem fechados, pois se os abrisse tomaria consciência do efeito delas.

— Por que não me disse nada?

— Não achei que fosse necessário.

Severo foi direto e não era exatamente o que eu esperava, pensava que talvez ele fosse arrumar desculpas ou simplesmente se defender, mas ele foi especificamente sincero, e me deixou espantada, surpresa e enlouquecida com tudo aquilo. Que tipo de homem não arruma sequer uma desculpa esfarrapada? Do tipo "eu esqueci" ou "ah, achei que não tivesse problema sendo que somos colegas de trabalho". Que tipo de homem era Severo Snape?

— Ela me chamou para um drink e respondi que tinha acabado de sair de um relacionamento e precisava de um tempo sozinho.

— Ela está interessada em você.

— Eu sei.

— Você sabe?

— Sim, eu sei. — Ele bufou.

— E como você soube?

— Pelo jeito como ela me olha. — Ele fez uma pausa para respirar, mas depois prosseguiu. — Você me olha quase da mesma forma.

— Quase?

— Quase. Porque eu não olho para ela da forma como eu olho para você, então o resultado do olhar dela, é diferente.

— Isso é estranho.

Mordi meu lábio inferior, tentando não soar tão espantada com a sinceridade dele.

— O que é estranho, Hermione?

— Você não ter arranjado nenhuma desculpa para se safar.

Ele suspirou e notei sua impaciência.

— Se eu estivesse aqui como um colegial com dezessete anos e provavelmente só quisesse te levar para cama, arrumaria uma desculpa, aliás, uma bela desculpa, mas não é isso que eu sou e não é só isso que eu quero. Quero você, achei que isso já tivesse claro.

Esperei, pois o barulho que fez indicou que falaria algo a mais.

— Não sou o tipo de homem que inventa desculpas para fugir da verdade.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo úmido fechando os olhos com força, não assumiria, mas adorei escutar as palavras que saíram de sua boca.

— Preciso me arrumar para ir à reunião de monitores e para o almoço e você está me distraindo.

— Que roupa vai usar? — Sua voz soou mais alto do que realmente ela seria.

Éramos dispensados dos fardamentos, pois a reunião foi marcada em um domingo e era nosso dia de folga. Severo sabe disso, ele é diretor de uma das Casas. Apenas ri com a pergunta inusitada, tentando entender onde ele gostaria de chegar com essa pergunta.

— Vestido, provavelmente.

— Acima ou abaixo dos joelhos?

— Acima. — Usei meu tom de voz mais provocante que poderia conseguir.

— Resposta errada, Srta. Granger.

* * *

Eu estava estupidamente arrumada, não era do meu feitio me vestir bem em Hogwarts, mas tinha a leve impressão de que Severo iria aparecer na reunião de monitores. Desci as escadas com Rony e fomos para a sala de aula onde aconteciam as reuniões quinzenais do diretor com os monitores.

Meu andar era tímido e tive uma súbita vontade de cobrir minhas pernas, talvez pelo fato de Severo ter ressaltado "suas pernas são bonitas, mas não para serem mostradas a qualquer um". Seu tom possessivo com certeza me deixou desconcertada, mas, principalmente, surpresa. Se eu tivesse em meu juízo perfeito, eu diria que era um comentário machista, mas, como eu estava encantada com Severo Snape, agi como uma idiota e apenas sorri. Ainda bem que parte do meu cérebro ainda funcionava, assim, aqui estava eu com meu vestido acima dos joelhos, rodado da cintura para baixo e justo para cima.

A professora McGonagall nos esperava na saída de nossa torre, infelizmente, estava acompanhada da professora de Astronomia. Ela surgia em todo lugar agora, e parecia muito próxima de Minerva, mais do que antes, ou talvez, eu nunca tenha reparado nas duas juntas. E agora eu tinha algo mais para eu admitir: dividir Minerva McGonagall também era horrível. Ela era a minha figura de mãe em Hogwarts, embora tenha seu jeito severo e duro, ela sempre me tratou de madeira dócil, hospitaleira e receptiva. Era um exemplo de mulher independente para mim, e me irritava saber que outras pessoas podiam ser tão próximas dela quanto eu era.

Meu ciúme possessivo estava se tornando, gradativamente, uma desqualificação pessoal. A professora Sinistra estava aumentando sua lista de motivos para odiá-la e piorava quando, com sua voz estridente, me dava a leve impressão de ter meus tímpanos estourados. Cobri meus ombros com minha jaqueta jeans e continuei a segui-las com Rony ao meu lado.

Pousei os olhos sobre as duas figuras femininas que caminhavam em passos lentos, e comecei a imaginar que tipo de mulher a professora Sinistra era._ Provavelmente a fácil de levar para a cama._ Rapidamente me repreendi pelo meu pensamento desrespeitoso e misógino. Me controlei em busca de conceder tranquilidade ao meu consciente ou ele me envergonharia por ser uma mulher que pensava tão baixo de outra.

Minha vergonha de ter sido tão indelicada com os pensamentos, fez minha mente viajar de volta a meus pais. Quando eu os envergonhava com alguma afirmação distópica, mamãe ficava triste e se calava por mais que uma semana, papai se tornava um homem impulsivo, e insuportável. Tinha sorte de só ter passado por isso apenas duas vezes. Na maior parte do tempo, eu era realmente uma garota que eles se orgulhavam.

Fui arrancada de minhas lembranças com meus pais quando a voz esganiçada da professora Sinistra me atingiu mais uma vez, dessa fora pior que a outra, já que a vi praticamente se atirar sobre Severo. Fiquei imóvel e apertei o braço de Rony com tanta força que ele teve que o puxar para distante de mim.

— Desculpe. — Sibilei.

Fiquei enciumada de uma forma tão louca que podia perder as estribeiras se continuasse a olhar para eles tão fixamente. Severo a cumprimentou com um sorriso, coisa que ele não dava a ninguém além de mim, e meu olhar se tornou intenso a partir dali. Fui me aproximando vagarosamente deles, o olhar que ele pousou sobre mim fez minhas bochechas coraram o bastante por uma semana. Foi a vez de Minerva cumprimentá-lo.

— Que bom que veio, Severo, estávamos falando de você agora há pouco, eu e Aurora.

Ela sorriu para ele e continuou a seguir pelo corredor das salas de aula, percebi que era a minha vez de cumprimentá-lo ou, pelo menos seria, se Rony não tivesse passado a nossa frente e seguido a professora Minerva murmurando um "bom dia senhor" quando passou por Severo.

— Bom dia, Srta. Granger. — Ele disse para mim, analisando minhas pernas e subindo até o meu rosto. Senti que minhas pernas bambearam e não respondi, ele sorriu ironicamente em minha direção. — Belas pernas. — Sussurrou, antes de se afastar.

A professora Sinistra o esperava na porta da sala e me perguntei se ele sabia como eu me sentia em relação àquilo? Acho que não, pois quando ela se inclinou para segurar o seu braço ele lhe deu de muito bom grado. Respirei fundo e decidi que fingiria descaradamente que aquele casalzinho não me afetava em absolutamente nada e passei por eles na porta da sala exalando uma confiança inabalável.

Me joguei contra o encosto da carteira sentindo vontade de vomitar a cada vez que os olhava. Um bom observador notaria que algo estava me incomodando. Rony se sentou ao meu lado esquerdo e Sinistra e Severo do lado direito de nós, nas cadeiras destinadas aos professores. Todos nós olhávamos fixamente para frente, esperando que a reunião finalmente começasse.

— Por que você está tão nervosa? — Rony disse enquanto ria de mim como se a minha inquietude fosse motivo para piadas. — Ele nem gosta dela.

— Isso não dá a ele o direito de se sentar de braços dados com dela.

— Eu sabia! — Ele riu e percebi como chamou a atenção dos que estavam mais próximos. — Vocês estão envolvidos.

— Não! — Respondi rispidamente.

— Ouvi ele elogiar suas pernas.

— Ah, meu Merlin, não acredito nisso.

Soltei um suspiro e coloquei as mãos sobre o rosto. Me prontifiquei a ignorar Rony durante toda a reunião e depois providenciaria uma distância segura durante o almoço. Severo sorriu de alguma coisa que Sinistra falou e meu estômago embrulhou só de imaginar que eles poderiam passar o dia todo assim, e essa constatação me atingiu com força, porque esse era um dos maiores problemas entre nós: nunca seríamos assim. Nós não poderíamos ser vistos sem que fôssemos julgados impiedosamente pela sociedade, pelos meus pais e pela escola. Nós nunca poderíamos andar de mãos dadas ou mostrar afetividade em público, sempre seríamos um segredo. Pensar nisto fez como se meu coração tivesse acabado de ser atingido por um trem, precisei coçar os olhos para afastar as lágrimas que ameaçavam denunciar meu choro silencioso.

— Ei! — Rony me cutucou. Crispei os lábios e mantive a pose forte e dura, mal movi os ombros. — Por que está chorando? — Perguntou.

Notei que Severo se inclinou um pouco para frente e tive certeza de que só assim que ele desvencilhou das garras de Sinistra, o que me deixou ainda mais irritada.

— Hermione. — Rony tentou, inutilmente, segurar minha mão, mas eu a afastei rapidamente.

— Srta. Granger...

Sua voz corroeu meu peito, mas não daria o braço a torcer. Ele precisava desse gelo. O escutei bufar, mas permaneci imóvel.

— Hermione.

Reconheci a voz que me chamava na fileira de carteira após a minha, tive certeza de que Téo estava esperando me encontrar aqui na reunião para me perturbar. Virei lentamente a cabeça observando seus olhos de súplica, mas ele os pousou sobre nosso professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, depois engoliu em seco e pareceu que iria fugir, porém eu já o olhava esperando por respostas. O que ele queria, afinal? Me humilhar na nossa conversa anterior não fora suficiente?

— Será que eu posso falar com você? Vai levar só alguns minutos, eu prometo.

Olhei para Severo propositalmente e vi seu olhar de questionamento, como se dissesse "você vai mesmo sair com esse cara?". Pensando em alguma forma infantil o suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir como eu estava me sentindo, confirmei com a cabeça para Téo e podia jurar que escutei os dentes de Severo trincar quando nós dois saímos da sala. Um sorriso vitorioso adornou meus lábios.

_Experimente do seu próprio veneno, professor Snape_.

Fiquei encarando Téo na sala de aula vazia que entramos, satisfeita com minha atitude anterior. Gostei de me sentir um pouco superior à Severo, nós tínhamos que ser discretos e enquanto isso ele podia se engraçar para cima de outra? Especialmente com Sinistra? Ela sempre seria mais próxima dele do que eu na escola, pois eram colegas de profissão, e isso não facilitava as coisas para mim nem para o meu coração, que parecia uma bomba relógio, e impacientemente, escutava todas as desculpas de Téo, fingindo uma tranquilidade que não existia.

Estava mais nervosa agora por conta de Severo, do que estava antes quando estava na sala da reunião. Meu coração acelerou ao sentir Téo segurar a minha mão, percebi o quanto ele poderia ser insistente, mas não tanto àquela altura do campeonato.

— Eu sinto muito. — Ele disse pela milésima vez e eu percebi que não tinha paciência para aquela conversa, estava nervosa demais com outros assuntos. — Aquilo que eu disse sobre a sua virgindade... — Foi aí que ele conseguiu minha atenção para a conversa. — Estava mentindo, não foi nada daquilo.

Minha mão realmente queria reagir ao que sentia, mas preferi ignorar meu ato e deixá-lo incólume.

— Se são as minhas desculpas que você quer, — Puxei minha mão — eu te desculpo.

Mas ele agarrou minha mão outra vez e me puxou, me beijando sem o meu consentimento, Téo nunca me dava tempo para desvencilhar; ele pensava e fazia. O beijo não durou tempo suficiente para se tornar intenso, pois logo que o afastei, ele pareceu confuso. Eu estava certa de que estar furiosa era pouco.

— Qual é o seu problema? — Puxei minha varinha. — Você me beija sem perguntar se eu quero isso! Se você quer ser meu amigo, ótimo! Eu quero isso, mas se não for isso que você quer trate de me esquecer ou vou azará-lo.

Não queria lançar nenhum feitiço nele, mas era como se Téo se negasse a aceitar a verdade, mas agora ele estava tão cabisbaixo que fiquei repleta de culpa.

— Desculpe, não queria ameaçá-lo com minha varinha, estou nervosa.

— Nós podemos sair qualquer dia, como amigos.

Seu convite me fez parar novamente, Téo era mesmo insistente.

— Eu não sei.

Pressionei os lábios enquanto analisava sua expressão ansiosa por uma resposta positiva.

— Pense nisso, só... pense.

Assenti.

— Vem, vamos voltar para a reunião.

Saímos da sala vazia e, para o meu espanto, Severo estava parado de frente para a porta da sala, do outro lado do corredor, com os braços cruzados. Comecei a me perguntar se ele tinha visto algo para me odiar dali em diante, mesmo que soubesse que Téo poderia ser persuasivo e até mesmo controlador quando se tratava de domínio, imaginei que ele estivesse se questionando sobre esse interesse insistente de Téo por mim.

Quando Severo percebeu que estávamos voltando para a sala de reunião, desfez a tensão nos braços e também retomou seu caminho para dentro dela, fazendo meu corpo vibrar inexplicavelmente. Talvez ele não tivesse visto nada, mas sim o suficiente para querer atingir Téo de alguma forma, eu sabia que ele poderia se realmente quisesse. Sua posição dentro de Hogwarts poderia ser um grande incentivo para a primeira detenção de Téo, mas se fosse o caso, trataria disso com ele mais tarde.

Aliás, Severo também precisava ouvir algumas coisas, principalmente quando estava relacionado a professora Sinistra. Quando entrei na sala e vi seus braços sobre os ombros dela foi como se tivesse me lançado um Feitiço Estoporante direto no peito. Quis voltar imediatamente para o meu dormitório, não suportaria aquilo. Aproximei-me de Minerva, evitando olhar para onde eles estavam.

— Professora McGonagall, será que poderia me liberar? Acho que não estou me sentindo bem. — Menti.

— Qual o problema Srta. Granger? É grave o suficiente para que precise ir até a Ala Hospitalar? — Ela me analisou por detrás de seus óculos.

— Não, é só uma enxaqueca muito forte, comum nessa fase do meu ciclo, mas está me incomodando bastante.

Ela me analisou ainda mais.

— Certo. Sr. Boot, acompanhe a Srta. Granger até a Torre da Grifinória, ela deve descansar. No entanto, não está dispensada do almoço fraternal. Srta. Granger, tome uma poção e descanse, mas compareça dentro de duas horas ao Salão Principal para o almoço.

Ela nos dispensou com um aceno de mãos e pelo breve segundo antes de me virar para o corredor, meu olhar encontrou o de Severo. Desviei o meu e segui Téo pela saída.

Rumei para o banheiro assim que cheguei à minha Torre, não queria ter tempo para pensar em Severo nem nos nossos métodos furtivos. De alguma forma eu não saí ilesa de suas mãos, a forma como ele agia me fez perceber que eu era imatura demais para um homem como ele, mais velho e, provavelmente, mais preparado que eu para qualquer coisa; inclusive para um relacionamento. Ele precisava estar com alguém que não fosse tão frágil e proibida quanto eu sou. Em algum momento eu não seria capaz de satisfazê-lo. Eu sou uma adolescente de dezessete anos com medos e virgem, e pouco atenderia às suas necessidades, principalmente como homem.

Entrei no banheiro, decidida que a nossa conversa seria definitiva, em poucos dias havia me tornado ciumenta e possessiva, a professora Sinistra o tocava e ele parecia gostar. E ainda havia o fato de saber que ele saiu com várias mulheres no período em que esteve com Bettany, isso fazia eu me perguntar se ele não faria comigo, afinal, eu sou infantil e sem graça e, até agora, nada parecia certo. Estava cada vez mais confusa e insegura.

Apesar de minha pele pálida se parecer com um boneco de neve, não tive a intenção de colocar algo no rosto para esconder a palidez. Vesti um moletom, pelo frio que, de repente, pareceu vir à tona e prendi os cabelos no alto da cabeça quando saí do banho. Apanhei meu galeão na fútil esperança de ter recebido uma mensagem dele e para o meu descontentamento, não havia nada. Pensei na probabilidade dele não querer falar comigo, não tirava sua razão, é claro, mas também não tiraria sua culpa.

Passei a hora seguinte tentando esvaziar minha mente de qualquer pensamento, me concentrado no calor confortável das minhas cobertas, mas não sendo possível me esconder mais, desço as escadas e encontro Allie na Sala Comunal, deduzo que o restante dos meus amigos já tinha seguido para o almoço e me junto à ela na descida até o Salão Principal.

Não fiquei surpresa em ver Sinistra ao lado dele na mesa da Sonserina, e para variar, os braços dela estavam enganchados nos seus. Desta vez, eu fiz questão de encará-lo para que ele soubesse que aquilo estava me chateando. A professora lhe mostrava alguma coisa no Profeta Diário e gargalhava basicamente sozinha, já que os olhos de Severo estavam completamente fixos em mim.

— Olá Srta. Granger perdeu nossa agradável reunião. — O diretor Dumbledore disse gentilmente. — Melhorou?

— Sim, obrigada professor, foi apenas uma pequena indisposição.

Continuei a me arrastar em direção a mesa da minha Casa, mas a professora Sinistra notou minha presença e me parou, sorrindo para mim, como se fôssemos cúmplices. Apenas crispei a testa, ignorando-a completamente.

— Vi o Sr. Boot, ele me disse que foi quem lhe levou até sua Torre. — Ela sorriu. — Eu acho que ele combina com você, Srta. Granger.

Severo se remexeu na cadeira desconfortável e eu acabei sorrindo.

— Ele é bem legal mesmo, também acho que combinamos.

Encarei Severo em seguida para vislumbrar sua expressão descontente. Se ele gostava de jogar esse jogo, eu poderia fazer isso.

— Ele é negligente. — Severo falou e os olhos do professor Dumbledore se voltaram para ele por ter entrado na conversa tão repentinamente. — Estou com uma detenção praticamente pronta para ele, só aguardando que cometa mais uma falha e vou puni-lo por, no mínimo, uma semana.

Ele sabia que aquela conversa soava como uma ameaça. Que bastardo!

— Sério, professor Snape? — Respondi, encarando-o mais uma vez. — Não me lembro de Téo fazer o tipo _negligente_. — Dei ênfase à palavra que há pouco ele tinha usado. — Muito pelo contrário, todos os alunos da Corvinal são inteligentes e dedicados em tudo que fazem, diferente de muitas pessoas que conheço aqui na escola.

Meu tom de voz rudimentar e pesado pareceu fazê-lo voltar a si, mas, ao contrário do que imaginei que ele fizesse, como, por exemplo, colocar uma carranca no rosto, ele apenas sorriu provocativo.

— Eu acho que a minha dor de cabeça voltou, professor Dumbledore, posso ser dispensada do almoço? Preciso me deitar de novo.

— Acredito que é preciso estar bem consigo mesma antes de confraternizar com outras pessoas, Srta. Granger. — Disse Dumbledore em uma voz serena. — Dito isto, tem minha autorização para subir ao seu dormitório.

— Eu a acompanho até a Torre da Grifinória. — A voz do professor Snape soou.

Os olhos de Dumbledore cintilaram em sua direção, antes de responder com um aceno de cabeça positivo. Agradeci e saí andando vagarosamente em direção às escadas, sem olhar para trás. Subimos em silêncio, eu na frente e ele atrás e torcia mentalmente para que ele não fosse para me encurralar. Queria conversar, é claro, mas não ali, correndo risco de alguém nos ver. E acho que até tivesse medo da nossa conversa se tornar um pouco mais aflita do que aparentemente poderia ser, ou talvez eu simplesmente tivesse medo de nos reconciliar e acabarmos sendo pegos aos beijos em um canto qualquer do castelo. Eram vários planos e medos, todos colidindo em um só. Coloquei meu pé no primeiro degrau da escada do segundo andar sem dizer uma palavra, mas a voz dele me alcançou.

— Na sala de aula de Feitiços. — Gesticulou com a ponta do queixo — Agora.

Quase ri do seu tom autoritário, mas ele não parecia estar para brincadeiras. E eu também continuava tão furiosa quanto antes.

— Ele a beijou, eu vi. Então, por que é que você está agindo com tanta infantilidade?

Enquanto falava entre um farfalhar e outro, fechou a porta suavemente.

— Não lhe incomoda? — Cruzei os braços, parada a uma distância segura do seu corpo, exatamente onde ele não poderia me afetar. — O fato de ele me beijar? — Franzi a testa aguardando sua resposta.

— Incomoda bastante.

— Então estamos quites, agora pode sair. — Indiquei a porta com o dedo.

— Está me mandando embora?

Engoli em seco com a sua pergunta, mas temia que a minha resposta o fizesse ir embora de verdade.

— Não gosto da forma como a professora Sinistra se joga para cima de você e odeio como você aceita.

Quando soltei isso, seu sorriso foi notório, mas ele ainda estava com raiva. Talvez fosse por causa do beijo, mas poderia ser por eu ter argumentado com ele sobre Téo na frente do diretor. Era tudo tão incerto quando se tratava dele, certeza era uma das coisas que nós nunca teríamos.

— Você me deixa insegura quando faz isso, diz que quer só a mim, mas abraça outra na minha frente. Eu sei que nós nunca vamos poder andar de mãos dadas, pelo menos enquanto você for meu professor, e sei que se formos vistos juntos pode nos causar problemas. Mas é ainda pior saber que você pode fazer isso com outra pessoa, enquanto eu gostaria muito que você fizesse comigo. Você passou a maior parte do tempo ao lado dela. Como acha que eu me sinto sobre isso? Claro, Téo me beijou, mas você deve ter visto que eu não retribuí e eu o afastei tão depressa que duvido que aquilo possa ser considerado um beijo de verdade. E — Respirei fundo me concentrando nos seus olhos — penso que isso entre nós não pode dar certo nem em um milhão de anos.

O susto foi grande para ele, acho que por um lado ele não esperava que depois de todo o meu discurso eu fosse tão direto ao ponto.

— Você está terminando algo que nós mal começamos?

O fato dele estreitar os olhos me deixou ainda mais desesperada, de forma oca, mas admito que colocar aquilo pra fora, fez o meu alívio se tornar crescente. Ele se moveu dois ou três passos em minha direção, talvez quatro, eu não sei exatamente, pois meu corpo estava ligado na defensiva.

— Quer que eu diga a você o que eu penso?

Encurralada entre seu corpo comprido e a parede da sala, meu plano de fuga número um se tornou vago. Permaneci intacta, imóvel no meu lugar, esperando que ele rugisse suas perspectivas sobre mim de forma rigorosa.

— Você está fugindo de mim, mais uma vez. Mas agora é diferente e você sabe disso. Não tente usar essas desculpas tolas para esconder sua insegurança, porque eu sei, eu a vejo nos seus olhos, exatamente como a vejo agora. Se sente insegura quase o tempo todo em relação a mim, tem medo de qualquer mulher que se aproxime. Porém o seu ciúme, diferente do meu, não é que eu encontre outra, mas que a cada dia você se torne menos suficiente. E por fim, acredite, isso não acaba aqui.

Sua mão escorregou pela lateral do meu corpo e de uma forma displicente ele me agarrou, abraçando meu corpo com força.

— Eu odeio você.

— Não odeia não. Odeia a si mesma porque não consegue me odiar. E Resumindo tudo, às vezes, a sua insegurança faz você se esquecer do que você realmente quer e acredite quando digo que você não quer terminar isso. Na mesma intensidade que eu também não quero que termine.

— Me manda acreditar em você, mas você não é muito confiável. — Soltei, preenchida por uma coragem impetuosa que surgiu dentro de mim.

A coragem Grifinória sempre se acentuava em momentos cruciais, como esse, em que me lembrei da demanda de um cafajeste e descobri que Severo agia como um: sair com várias mulheres mesmo tendo um compromisso, se colocar em posição de livramento tendo um pequeno caso com aluna, nesse caso eu mesma, e ainda assim, ter fôlego suficiente para flertar com a professora de Astronomia, era típico de um homem que é incapaz de ser feliz com uma única mulher.

— Para alguém como você, que precisa de várias mulheres porque não consegue se contentar com uma apenas, é realmente um caso bem complicado se criar uma confiança sustentável. Diga-me, professor Snape, já que gosta tanto de ler, posso afirmar que se tratando de literatura, por exemplo, as que prefere são os contos eróticos e abusivos, daqueles que expõe a mulher de uma forma desvalorizada? Aqueles onde homens agem como babacas machistas? Porque isso é o previsível para homens como você.

— Gosto de conversar com você, Srta. Granger. Apesar de ser uma criança, você tem um bom argumento. — Sua mão já estava sob a maçaneta. — Vamos fazer isso de novo a qualquer hora, pode acreditar. — E abriu a porta.

Mesmo que meu corpo estivesse ainda sob sua proteção, já que ele preferia manter nossas peles em contato, não acreditava na posição em que me encontrava ao receber o olhar da professora de Astronomia, que mantinha os braços cruzados enquanto nos assistia, do lado de fora do corredor. Pela expressão repugnante, nos questionava estranhamente sobre toda aquela proximidade.

Aquela altura eu não precisava ser uma expert em Adivinhação ou ser uma excelente Legilimens para desvendar as emoções de alguém, pela expressão dela, estava nítido que ela suspeitava do possível acontecimento entre mim e Severo, quando estávamos com a porta fechada. Segundos depois de receber seu olhar, o frio que me subiu pela espinha passou para ele, pois apesar de manter sua respiração tranquila, senti o quanto seu corpo ficou tenso em cima do meu.

Em questões de segundos me vi afastada a uma distância segura, olhando para a professora Sinistra e dando explicações inimagináveis, tentando em uma briga interna, inutilmente, esquecer o fato de que Severo havia me chamado de criança mais uma vez. Essa descrição sobre mim estava ficando um tanto quanto batida e eu já pensava em argumentos que pudessem o fazer mudar de ideia, no entanto, minha preocupação maior até então era Aurora Sinistra, que mesmo com o que acabara de ver — e provavelmente ouvir — mantinha seu corpo estável, apoiando-se na parede de pedra do corredor.

— Sua diretora de Casa me pediu para ver como você estava. — Ela me olhava com uma dúvida desenfreada, mas desviou seu olhar para Severo. — Porque a tradição de um almoço de confraternização diz que os diretores das Casas devem estar presentes.

Ele voltou seu olhar para ela.

— Serei breve, já desço.

Minha perspectiva era que se Sinistra tivesse ouvido algo que pudesse nos incriminar, deveríamos resolver mais tarde. Queria acreditar que ela não ousaria colocar a boca no trombone antes de ter certeza daquilo que dizia. Como se afirmasse isso, ela olhou de Severo pra mim e depois para ele de novo, e com uma postura rígida, tomou sua direção de volta ao Salão Principal.

Eu finalmente pude tentar recuperar o fôlego e pensar nas últimas palavras que saíram da boca de Severo. Nunca o imaginei como um homem que fosse possessivo e que gostasse de manter as coisas do seu jeito singular, aliás, este tipo de egocentrismo ficava exposto no rosto do indivíduo que ousasse ser assim. E Severo Snape, definitivamente, não estampava isso em suas feições. Ele era a impassividade e frieza em pessoa.

Então, mais uma vez, fui surpreendida por sua personalidade contraditória. Nunca tinha pensado nele como um mocinho, isso é fato, ele era "sinistro" o suficiente, e embora isso fosse um fato a temer, por incrível que pareça, minha tormenta sobre aquilo não se alastrou, pelo contrário, para um relacionamento amoroso, achei divertido.

— Você sabia que ela estava aqui ouvindo tudo, não sabia?

Fui eu quem o encurralei contra a parede dessa vez, mas por algum motivo, ele sequer questionou minha atitude impetuosa.

— E se eu disser que sim?

Ele manteve os ombros erguidos e o lábio com um irônico sorriso, mantendo uma expressão de vilão descoberto e não deixou que eu continuasse tão longe como estava há pouco. Ousou diminuir o espaço seguro que eu tinha deixado entre nós, seguindo em direção aos meus lábios onde minha língua os contornava na súbita e justa causa de mantê-los molhados, afastando o ressecamento. Desisti de me afastar mais ao sentir sua mão segurar minha cintura, me puxando com força para seu corpo, onde, por mais que tentasse, o ímã mortal chamado Severo Snape me puxaria de volta, quisesse eu ou não.

Selando nossos lábios em um curto tempo, impedindo que eu o renegasse mesmo que tentasse, roubando o ar enquanto me imprensava contra a parede da sala de aula. Notei que ele não se importava que estivéssemos num dos corredores mais movimentados do castelo e que a porta da sala se mantinha aberta, o que não me fez parar, diga-se de passagem.

O gosto que a boca dele transmitia a minha era algo parecido com uma fórmula de hipnose e tive absoluta certeza que o motivo era que tudo que fosse proibido e escondido me causava excitação. Meus dedos dos pés formigavam e tampouco sentia vontade de abrir os olhos para encarar nossa realidade grotesca, onde eu continuaria sendo sua aluna e ele meu professor. Isso durou pouco mais de vinte segundos até finalmente escutarmos um pigarro e uma risadinha tão baixa que nem mesmo um bom ouvinte conseguiria escutar, mas embora envolvidos naquele beijo ardente, estávamos cientes do ambiente ao nosso redor.

Allie estava parada no exato lugar onde a professora Sinistra esteve minutos antes, e nem sequer tentou se esconder dos nossos olhos que procuravam espantosamente pela pessoa que nos havia flagrado. Bom, na verdade, eu esperava que fosse essa a reação que os olhos dele esboçavam, mas muito pelo contrário do que eu esperava, Severo sorria tranquilamente para ela e a mesma respondia com uma piscadela rápida, de uma pequena cúmplice.

— Espera. — Ergui as mãos em direção à minha pupila que encolheu os ombros assim que decidi caminhar até ela. — Você contou a ela? — Falei baixo olhando de Allie para ele.

— Não, mas também não disse que não tínhamos nada.

— Eu sabia! — Allie deu um salto em comemoração e precisei agarrá-la pela cintura para que parasse de se mover tão alegremente. — Vocês estão namorando!

— Não — Avisei.

— Sim — Disse ele taxativo e puxando Allie pela mão, seguiu na direção das escadas.

_O quê?!_

— Não seja estúpido. — Murmurei, sentindo meu coração em uma batida rápida, num tremendo descompasso. Podia jurar que cairia se não fosse o corrimão e o batente a segurança da escada, precisei me apoiar e respirar por um segundo antes de encará-lo mais uma vez. Agora sim eu estava achando que estava rápido demais o desenvolvimento desse "caso".

— Não liga para ela, está com ciúmes. — Allie disse alegremente, confirmando para ele que eu era, de fato, uma pessoa ciumenta.

— Você não é grandinha demais para andar de mãos dadas com um adulto?

Allie não respondeu, e eu agradeci por ela ser tão inteligente, pois percebeu pelo meu olhar que, eu e Severo, precisávamos de mais um pouco de privacidade. A assisti descer vagamente pela escada, quando ela mudou seu curso no terceiro andar, não sem antes trocarmos um olhar cúmplice, onde eu pedia silenciosamente que ela mentisse por mim e me acobertasse.

— Você não pode mentir assim. — Sibilei para ele.

— Você tem mentido para ela o tempo todo.

— Eu só fiz o que você me pediu e não disse a ninguém o nosso segredo. — Respirei fundo. — Eu não vou deixar você ficar brincando assim comigo, pode dizer o que quiser para ela, mas não vou deixar você agir como se meu sentimento fosse vago. O que eu sinto é real e você acabou de romper com a Bettany, como pode dizer que temos algo sério? Como ousa brincar comigo assim? Eu apenas não acho que seja justo você brincar com os sentimentos de alguém! O que eu sou para você? Algum projeto? Algo que você tem estudado e anotado os fatos, tentando descobrir como são os primeiros sentimentos de uma adolescente de dezessete anos? Seja o que for, não brinque comigo! Já é estranho demais você parar de sair com uma garota e já começar a sair com outra. Você está tentando suprir alguma coisa, é isso?

— Você age e fala comigo como se me conhecesse, Srta. Granger.

Ele partiu em minha direção e me fez pensar que cobraria de mim outro beijo, mas, pelo contrário, esbarrou em meu ombro e parou pouco antes de começar a descer as escadas.

— Você não me conhece, e é por isso que tenho me aproximado, para que você me conheça de verdade e não a penumbra de um homem que anda pelos corredores sendo odiado pela maioria dos alunos. É esse homem que você vê. Saber como dou minhas aulas ou a forma como eu mordo os lábios enquanto leio não faz disso um presságio do homem que eu realmente sou. Eu tenho um passado bem amargo, estou vivendo um presente de pecados e esperando por um futuro que é ridiculamente incerto. Ninguém permanece o mesmo quando o mal o visita, e é por isso que não dou minha simpatia com facilidade, esse é um tipo de sentimento que não costumo cultivar. Espero que entenda isso daqui pra frente, antes de duvidar do meu apreço por você.

Ele não me deu um milésimo de segundo para reagir à suas palavras, virou-se e acompanhei com o olhar quando desceu os últimos degraus e desapareceu no corredor do segundo andar, me deixando plantada no meio das escadas, até elas mudarem de curso novamente e me levarem ao corredor de acesso à minha torre.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Beijos e até o próximo!


	6. Chapter 6

_Notas do Autor_

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

— Hermione Granger!

A professora Babbling chama meu nome, enquanto ela peneira através de uma pilha de pergaminhos em sua mesa e sorri para mim quando estende o meu e me entrega.

— Você escreve sobre Runas Antigas com tanta paixão. Apropriado, realmente, como o seu nome.

Eu lhe ofereço um sorriso franco, acho mesmo Runas Antigas fascinante, caminho até tomar meu assento ao lado de, infelizmente, Draco Malfoy. Pelo menos, neste ano letivo, ele finalmente me deixou em paz. Eu e Harry até tivemos uma discussão sobre isso, em outra noite, quando expressei o quanto Malfoy estava diferente. Pra mim, ele finalmente amadureceu, para Harry, ele foi iniciado como um Comensal da Morte.

Malfoy agora escapa da interação, nunca olhando para cima de seus livros ou pergaminhos. Mais de um mês que cursamos Runas Antigas juntos e nenhuma vez, ele olhou para mim. Ocasionalmente encostei minha perna com a sua, quando passei para sentar no meu lugar, vendo se provocava qualquer reação dele, mas não funcionou. Ele continuou como estava desde o início das aulas, absorto em tudo o que escrevia, como se o resto do mundo não existisse. A minha curiosidade para saber o que ele escreve, quando está naquele mundo só seu, me fez inclinar para ele em mais de uma ocasião para roubar um vislumbre do que ele faz, nem assim, recebi alguma reação.

Hoje, no entanto, pouco me importei em tentar interagir com ele, meus pensamentos estavam focados na saudade que sentia de Severo. Não nos vimos, exceto em aula e nas raras refeições que ele comparecia, há mais de uma semana. Minha carga de deveres e obrigações de monitoria preenchia cada momento do meu dia e ele parecia estar ciente disso. Me mandou uma mensagem de que não me incomodaria enquanto estivesse atolada de trabalho, tentei discutir em resposta, mas ele me disse apenas que não tinha tempo para intimidações e não me escreveu mais.

Um suspiro me escapa, fazendo-me consciente do fato de que estou em classe e não em meu dormitório sozinha. Arrisco uma nova olhada para Malfoy, que, felizmente, se mantém fiel ao personagem, me ignorando, seus olhos parecem quase fechados, como se estivesse cochilando.

Deslizo meu pergaminho dentro da minha bolsa sem verificar a nota e tiro meu tinteiro e pena. Rapidamente verifico meus apontamentos sobre o assunto de hoje, enquanto espero a classe encher, largo a pena assim que a professora Babbling bate com a varinha na lousa, o que silencia toda a classe.

— Houve alguns excelentes trabalhos entregues para a sua primeira redação.

Ela olha para mim e Malfoy com um sorriso suave e uma inclinação de cabeça, me fazendo corar quando todos os olhos seguem o seu.

— E também houve alguns que me fez pensar que só escolheram esta disciplina porque não tinham outras opções.

Ela franze a testa, olhando para alguns outros alunos, dando um tom mais a sério para a turma.

— Para seu próximo trabalho, quero que façam com um parceiro.

Malfoy gemeu e bocejou; isso foi o mais vocal que ouvi dele até agora. Um pequeno sorriso levantou dos meus lábios com seu desagrado óbvio de interagir com algo diferente de sua pena.

— Eu quero que vocês escolham uma das Runas que são realmente apaixonados, discutam em detalhe e, em seguida, escrevam sobre isso. Eu quero ver o quão diferente são as perspectivas, tanto da pessoa que é apaixonada sobre a runa e o parceiro que é indiferente a ela. Assim, cada um vai escrever sobre as duas runas, a sua em adoração e a do seu parceiro com indiferença.

Eu vejo quando Comárco McLaggen olha ao longo das fileiras de assentos, seus olhos pousam em mim e ele caminha em minha direção, seu olhar nunca deixando o meu rosto. _Oh, Merlin, _ de jeito nenhum vou me unir com ele. Eu cutuco Malfoy mais forte do que pretendia, fazendo sua pena deslizar e desenhar uma linha através do pergaminho. Faço uma careta quando seus olhos se voltam para mim, eles estão frios, como um dia nublado.

— Desculpe…

Digo para ele, meu nariz enrugando e meus olhos se arregalando quando o idiota do McLaggen se aproxima. Malfoy repara nele se aproximando e finalmente fala.

— Ela está em parceria comigo, vá encontrar uma presa diferente.

McLaggen abre e fecha a boca por um minuto antes de grunhir sua resposta.

— Por que ela iria querer escrever sobre a sua paixão? Você é deprimente, provavelmente atenta contra si mesmo.

Os cabelos sobem na parte de trás do meu pescoço e meu estômago cai. Quanta pobreza de espírito, uma coisa muito infantil a dizer, embora soe exatamente como Malfoy soava, até o ano passado, embora ele esteja diferente hoje em dia, mais tranquilo e sem vontade de ser tão desagradável. Ele me lembra um pouco a mim mesma, antes de ser atacada pelo Trasgo, quando não tinha amigo nenhum e é exatamente por isso que a vontade de me aproximar dele vem crescendo em mim dia após dia. Senti uma necessidade estranha de me manter ao lado de Malfoy desde os primeiros dias de aula, quando o vi sentado sozinho com o rosto em seu pergaminho.

_Realmente enlouqueci, estou envolvida com um professor e Comensal da Morte e agora estou simpática à ideia de ser amiga de Malfoy._

— E com base em que você supõe isso, McLaggen? — Malfoy pergunta com um sorriso irônico em seu rosto, batendo sua pena sobre a mesa.

McLaggen aponta para ele.

— Olhe para você, não fala ou olha para ninguém. Você grita 'suicida' com estas ações. — Ele sorri, obviamente orgulhoso de sua observação.

— Ah sim, sua avaliação deve ser escrita em um livro de psicologia bruxa, parece que você tem tudo planejado. Ou, você pode ser apenas um estúpido cuja mentalidade ainda está presa no primeiro ano. — Malfoy desloca em seu assento, inclinando-se em direção a ele, seu tom carregado em desprezo. — Eu não olho para as pessoas muitas vezes porque quando faço vadias pensam que quero transar com elas e os caras pensam que quero duelar contra eles. E não falo com as pessoas porque, ultimamente, é raro encontrar alguém que vale a pena se envolver em uma conversa.

Meus olhos queimam um buraco no lado do rosto de Malfoy e não consigo sequer desviar o olhar. Ele sempre parecia reservado e aqui está ele, confiante e direto.

— Tudo bem por aqui?

A professora Babbling pergunta, caminhando atrás de Comárco cujos punhos cerrados estão agora tão apertados que os nós dos dedos empalideceram e seus olhos estão queimando contra Draco.

— Tudo bem, professora Babbling, mas tenho que sair mais cedo hoje se estiver tudo bem? — Eu educadamente pedi, chamando a sua atenção para mim.

— Está tudo bem, Srta. Granger. Envio uma coruja mais tarde para você com as anotações que perder hoje.

Ela se vira e caminha de volta para frente da classe, seguida rapidamente por McLaggen. Eu desvio os olhos para encontrar o olhar intenso de Malfoy em mim, lhe dou um sorriso, e seus olhos examinam o meu rosto.

— Granger.

Ele diz em sua voz arrastada.

— Então… eu valho a pena envolver em uma conversa?

Um lado da boca dele levanta em um meio sorriso.

— Bem, não acho que nós podemos fazer esta tarefa sem conversar, então estou lhe dando uma chance de ter algo importante a dizer. Estou muito interessado em saber pelo que uma san… _você_ é apaixonada.

Uma raiva ameaça subir em meu peito quando entendo do que ele ia me chamar, mas respiro fundo.

— Eu estou livre no domingo se isso estiver bom para você.

Digo a ele, embalando meu tinteiro e pena na minha mochila e arrasto meus olhos dos dele, ficando de pé. Ele pega um galeão e entrega para mim.

— Associe o seu.

Me pergunto como ele tem uma moeda dessas se não era da Armada de Dumbledore, e faço uma nota mental para consultar Severo se foi ele quem duplicou uma daquelas para Draco. _Ele pode ter roubado também_. Me repreendo pelo pensamento e opto por não julgá-lo, antes de deslizar a varinha sobre a moeda e entregá-la de volta para ele.

Faço meu caminho longe da sala de aula sem olhar para trás, as frescas brisas do outono em cima de mim acariciam minha pele quando desço ao exterior do castelo. O cheiro das ervas das estufas dispara em meus sentidos e memórias dos anos passados em Hogwarts me assaltam.

Volto meus olhos para o meu galeão, enviando um texto rápido para Gina, quando colido com um pilar de aço, me jogando para trás no chão. Minha mochila cai de meu ombro e minha moeda voa na direção dos arbustos. Levanto o olhar para encontrar o olhar penetrante do pilar de aço, que acontece de ser Severo. Eu realmente não posso vê-lo completamente, com o sol atrás dele, mas sua testa vincou quando ele olhou pra mim, me dizendo que colidir com ele o incomodou de alguma forma. Ele dá um passo em volta de mim resmungando e não de forma sutil.

Eu não sei o que me possuiu, mas rapidamente fico em pé, levantando e balançando minha mochila quando faço. Eu jogo diretamente para ele, fazendo seu corpo recuar com um baque. Ele se vira rapidamente, pegando a mochila e puxando-a para frente comigo ainda presa ao punho. Eu voo em direção a ele, batendo com força total em seu peito e voltando em ruína para o chão novamente.

— Qual é o seu problema seu... seu… — Meu cérebro me abandona enquanto eu gaguejo, soando como se não tivesse QI suficiente. — Bastardo! — Faço uma careta em minha total ausência de maturidade, perspicácia e linguagem.

— Meu problema é que você correu para mim, então me atacou com sua mochila, Srta. Granger, e ela pesa uma tonelada. Em seguida, atirou-se para mim e caiu aos meus pés me chamando de bastardo.

Eu exalo o ar que suguei com sua descrição do que aconteceu enquanto alguns segundanistas sonserinos começam a sair da estufa três e nos lançam olhares curiosos.

— Você deve estar com um mau funcionamento do cérebro, porque claramente está delirante. Ah, e não se ofereça para me ajudar a levantar nem nada. — Eu resmungo, ficando de pé.

— Eu não ia, você é desajeitada e fraca, precisa fortalecer seu corpo e olhar para onde está indo.

Eu recuo diante de seu desgosto claro por mim e meu queixo cai aberto, sem conseguir acreditar que ele disse isso. Severo não me dá tempo para formular uma frase e simplesmente vai embora, deixando-me fervendo de ódio. Ele é um idiota total.

* * *

Com toda a balbúrdia do meu dia, esqueci completamente que era a Grifinória quem estava na escala dos monitores que faziam a ronda noturna do castelo, o que significava que precisava dormir nos quartos destinados para nós, no corredor do quinto andar. Rony me arrancou da Torre da Grifinória logo após o jantar e seguimos juntos e desanimados para cumprir nossas obrigações de monitores.

Gemi quando cruzamos com a professora Sinistra que seguia em direção à Torre de Astronomia. Me espantava que ela ainda não tivesse trocado nenhum olhar comigo, acho que entendeu o recado indiscreto que Severo havia mandado tão descaradamente no outro dia. Não me orgulhava do meu ciúme possessivo nem da urgência e necessidade a qual me encontrava, mas entendi que, se ele tomou aquela atitude, foi porque também não estava confortável com tudo aquilo. Ele, propositalmente, fez com que ela escutasse cada palavra que trocamos na sala de aula de Feitiços.

— Você segue para a direita e eu para a esquerda. Damos a volta e nos encontramos aqui de novo, em frente às portas principais.

A voz do meu melhor amigo me arrancou dos meus pensamentos e concordei com um aceno de cabeça. Eu mal tinha virado ao final do corredor da direita, quando Severo passou como um furacão de vestes negras por mim, sem ao menos me lançar um olhar e desapareceu nas sombras, em direção ao Saguão de Entrada. Fiquei olhando assombrada para onde ele passou segundos antes e imaginando o que teria acontecido para ele estar tão apressado e transtornado, e lembrei que hoje mais cedo ele já tinha sido um bastardo estúpido comigo. Ódio fervilhou dentro de mim quando me virei para retomar a minha ronda e ele só cresceu, quando notei a professora Sinistra me observando.

— Eu diria que, se vocês tinham alguns planos, eles foram frustrados. — Ela diz de repente.

Controlei minha respiração o suficiente apenas para respondê-la.

— Desculpe, mas aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Com Severo, alguma coisa sempre está acontecendo. — Ela respondeu.

Eu ainda tentava desvendar sua incógnita atrás daquela resposta, quando notei que ela caminhava até minha direção e cobriu meus ombros com seus braços magros.

— Tudo bem, Srta. Granger, eu já percebi o que há entre vocês e não precisamos que essa conversa seja desagradável.

Engoli a bola de saliva suntuosa que havia se formado na minha garganta, preparando nervosamente meus sentidos para a conversa a seguir.

— Eu sei o que você vai dizer professora.

— Quando pretende contar aos seus pais?

Estava errada, eu não imaginei que ela fosse ser tão direta ao ponto.

— Meus pais? Eles não…

— Eles são responsáveis por você.

— Sou maior de idade.

— Não é no mundo deles. — Ela amenizou sua voz. — Escute, Hermione, se eu soubesse que vocês estavam... Você sabe, eu nunca teria tentado nada. Por que não me disseram diretamente?

— O que íamos dizer? Que estamos namorando? Eu nem sei o que nós somos ainda. — Encostei-me à parede de pedra do corredor, parecendo levemente desesperada, a raiva anterior completamente extinta de mim. — Ele é tão contraditório, tão diferente... — Sussurrei fechando os olhos e tendo a chance de uma lembrança digna de sua boca.

— Você está apaixonada por ele.

— Eu, definitivamente não sei. — Mordi o canto da boca. — Gosto dele, isso é verdade, sei que percebeu.

— Na verdade, ele dava muitos sinais de que tinha um interesse incomum em você. — Ela sorriu, recostando-se ao meu lado. — A maioria dos nossos assuntos era voltado para você, e sempre que eu tentava avançar o sinal, me desculpe por isso, ele dava um jeito de se esquivar.

No final das contas, Severo não mentiu e fiquei aliviada.

— Eu só estava na dúvida se ele estava jogando comigo ou se estava muito interessado em você, enfim descobri que a segunda opção se encaixava mais. Na reunião de monitoria, quando você saiu da sala com Téo Boot, eu notei que ele ficou inquieto e sempre olhando em direção a vocês e, por um momento, fiquei assustada temendo que Minerva também percebesse a mudança repentina de humor dele. Depois do que ouvi após o almoço, passei o dia tentando extrair uma confirmação direta dele, mas ele também se esquivou. Não sei se ele estava te protegendo de uma bronca ou se protegendo de ser descoberto, mas ele deve se importar o suficiente, por estar se arriscando tanto em se envolver com uma aluna. Em todo caso, acho que você precisa de ajuda e de conselhos de uma pessoa mais experiente, e que esteja por dentro das situações presentes. Não conheço ninguém melhor do que eu para isso.

Ela piscou para mim quando se empertigou para seguir seu caminho e eu acabei sorrindo. No final das contas, minha maior preocupação se tornou meu álibi.

— Boa noite, Hermione.

Me cumprimentou e saiu, me deixando perdidamente presa em pensamentos inquietos. Por que ele estava agindo tão estranho? E onde ele estava, afinal? O que poderia ser tão urgente para ele não ter sequer me enxergado no corredor?

* * *

Tateei irritada buscando alcançar meu despertador, pois odiava ser acordada, ainda mais tão cedo quanto naquele instante. Demorei a abrir totalmente meus olhos, mas quando finalmente aconteceu notei que não era ele tocando e nem era ainda a hora de levantar. Meu galeão soava estridente em bom e alto som, o suficiente para acordar o castelo inteiro.

Apanhei minha varinha e mesmo contra minha vontade aceitei a ligação, a respiração densa, cansada e maçante de Severo soou do outro lado e naquele momento, foi como se meu corpo finalmente conseguisse despertar. Saltei da cama, me amaldiçoando por não ter trazido meus chinelos do meu dormitório coletivo.

— Sei que é a sua noite de ronda e está no quinto andar, estou subindo.

_O quê?_ Passava da uma hora da manhã e o certo seria eu estar furiosa com ele por ter me destratado e depois ignorado. Respirei fundo, atônita com sua afirmação.

— Onde você está? — Perguntei, conseguindo transfigurar dois pedaços de pergaminho em um par de pantufas fofas.

Ajeitei meu cabelo e passei a mão no rosto tentando tirar minha cara amassada, tentativa inútil, é claro.

— Estarei em um minuto do lado de fora do corredor dos dormitórios.

— Certo.

Abri vagarosamente a porta do meu quarto, evitando fazer qualquer barulho que me denunciasse. Por sorte nenhum dos outros monitores da minha escala de rondas tinha costume de dormir com as portas abertas, então, todas estavam fechadas. Dei uma última ajeitada no cabelo e na camiseta antiga de meu pai antes de abrir a porta, mas quando o fiz estar com o cabelo arrumado ou com a cara menos amassada pareceram coisas pequenas, e extremamente inúteis ao que meus olhos estavam encarando.

Severo estava com o cabelo desgrenhado, totalmente o contrário do que eu geralmente estava acostumada a ver, seu manto estava jogado sobre seus ombros, sua mão direita sobre o lado esquerdo do seu peitoral pouco acima do local onde seu coração pulsava e a esquerda na lateral do seu abdômen. O problema crítico não era a posição de suas mãos, mas o que elas realmente escondiam: sangue e provavelmente de um ferimento que não seria curado com um simples Feitiço de Cura.

O sangue que atravessava sua camisa me deixou desequilibrada, achei que minhas pernas não fossem me aguentar e rapidamente estava desejando ter trazido minha varinha até aqui no corredor, para que eu pudesse levitá-lo de volta ao meu quarto e não ter que suportar o peso de meu corpo e do dele.

Severo suava tanto que era como se tivesse tomado chuva, mas apesar de estar sofrendo de dor não deixava transparecer. Não podia negar que minha garganta fechando me denunciava, eu estava prestes a chorar e a gritar pela Medibruxa de Hogwarts. Desisti da ideia quando ele retirou sua mão direita suja de sangue e colocou o indicador sobre o lábio, implorando para que eu mantivesse silêncio.

— Por que sempre que eu te vejo você está sangrando? — Sussurrei para ele e limpei a secura dos lábios com a minha língua, podia sentir também que meus olhos estavam vermelhos e lacrimejados.

Sem minha ajuda, Severo já havia entrado completamente no corredor e o puxei lentamente pelo braço, colocando a sua mão — agora livre — sobre meu ombro, o ajudando a chegarmos ao meu quarto. Podia notar seu desânimo enquanto forçava suas pernas a darem cada passo, mas não podia ajudá-lo enquanto sangrava. A tarefa árdua havia sido completa, mas ao invés de seguir para o meu quarto, segui com ele para o banheiro dos monitores. O sentei no futton do banco de ferro na entrada do banheiro e corri para a pia, lavando minhas mãos, e me livrando da minha blusa que acidentalmente tinha manchas de sangue vermelho vivo.

Me apoiei com as mãos na borda da pia e meu corpo automaticamente se inclinou, queria poder começar com minhas anotações mentais antes de cuidar dos ferimentos, mas foi impossível quando Severo pigarreou atrás de mim. Como ele ainda conseguia parar em pé?

Eu usava apenas um sutiã que cobria meus seios e me senti ligeiramente envergonhada por estar tão exposta a ele.

— Vou colocar uma blusa, sente-se ali, por favor. — Apontei para o banco onde tinha acabado de deixá-lo. — Eu já volto. — Quando passei ao seu lado, ele agarrou meu pulso com a mão suja, impedindo que eu desse mais um passo qualquer.

— Pode ficar desse jeito, você é linda.

— Severo...

— Sei como isso pode parecer estranho. Faz poucos dias, mas eu não quis ficar longe. Eu posso lidar sozinho com esses ferimentos, só quis fantasiar um paraíso enquanto cuido dos efeitos da minha zona de guerra.

Finalmente entendi que ele tinha sido convocado por Voldemort esta noite. Colei minha testa na dele e acariciei sua nuca, me deixando levar por todo o sentimento envolvido no momento e por toda a sua declaração distorcida de que eu era única pessoa com quem ele queria estar após uma noite assombrosa. Senti-me lisonjeada e ao mesmo tempo chateada por não compreender esse homem cheio de marcas físicas e emocionais.

Ele me puxou com sua mão direita e suja de sangue, colando seu corpo ao meu. O machucado não parecia um empecilho, pelo contrário, seu corpo permanecia quente e ele juntou seu lábio ao meu. Algumas lágrimas minhas caíram, rolando pelo meu rosto e eu não soube exatamente porque chorava, elas apenas se misturavam ao beijo que em tão pouco tempo se tornou intenso, como brasa se transformando em novas chamas ardentes, que queimava a pele com tanta demanda. Apertei ainda mais a sua nuca com a ponta dos meus dedos, puxando sua boca contra a minha, o sentindo suspirar.

— Você tem consciência de que eu nunca vou ser o homem perfeito para você, não tem? — Apoiou sua cabeça na minha. — Eu nunca vou ser bom o bastante.

Eu sabia disso, mas estava cansada de ouvir coisas como aquela.

— Não, Severo, por favor, não preciso de suas lamentações.

— Fui convocado para um ataque inesperado esta noite. Tentaram me matar à moda trouxa e eu revidei.

— Não quero saber, por favor. Só quero que você se recupere. — Suspirei e o ajudei a sentar novamente.

Fui até a banheira, abrir as torneiras, e deixei que a água e a espuma a preenchesse vagarosamente. Quando me virei de volta, Severo tinha apagado no banco de ferro e parecia que o tempo havia parado naquele instante. Meu corpo tinha tomado a coloração avermelhada, seu sangue impregnado na minha pele e em minhas vestes. Atravessei o banheiro com o pensamento cheio de perguntas, procurando preencher as lacunas que se formaram à medida que eu o observava.

Ele abandonou sua camisa antes de apagar, me ajoelhei no piso ao lado do banco e, usando a varinha dele, murmurei um Evanesco para limpar o melhor que pude a sujeira do peito dele. Lancei mais um feitiço para parar o sangramento, mas não ousei nada mais complexo na esperança de fechar o corte, não era a minha varinha e eu também não estava segura o bastante para usar o feitiço básico de cura que eu sabia, em um ferimento tão profundo. Se usássemos técnicas trouxas, eu diria que ele precisaria de cinco ou seis pontos para que pudesse fechá-lo.

Não podia negar que o ver tão indefeso era estranho. Seus lábios estavam levemente franzidos, a testa crispando mesmo que sua respiração fosse profunda e tranquila. Um homem como Severo, aparentemente, não conseguia dormir tão tranquilamente se não houvesse coisas às quais ele precisasse esconder. Corri com a ponta do indicador pelo seu tórax, desenhando símbolos irreconhecíveis por mim e por ele, apenas tentando não ter motivos para me afastar. Deslizei por toda a extensão do seu peito até alcançar a ponta do seu queixo onde meu indicador pôde chegar ao seu lábio franzido, e me inclinei para ele.

Nunca saboreei o lábio de alguém enquanto ele mesmo estivesse incapaz de corresponder; nunca, na verdade, imaginei que fosse fazer isso com ele. Às vezes, as situações a qual nos encontrávamos me fazia esquecer que ele era um membro da docência de minha escola e esquecer-se disso facilitava as coisas, principalmente para mim, que me preocupava demais com a reação das pessoas.

Depositei repetidos selinhos no seu lábio dormente e distribuí alguns beijos pelas maçãs de seu rosto. Quando as torneiras da banheira pararam de pingar foi que eu me dei conta de que estava agindo possessivamente, encobrindo seu rosto com beijos esperançosos. Fiz menção de me afastar, precisava controlar a ânsia de beijá-lo a cada segundo, mas, para a minha surpresa, Severo não estava tão apagado quanto imaginei.

Sua mão envolveu meu pulso, me puxando de volta ao seu corpo e com a outra mão ele puxou minha perna para que eu me sentasse sobre a sua cintura. Meu coração batia descompassado, eu tinha certeza de que ele sabia exatamente como minhas emoções respondiam ao seu toque e me senti ligeiramente envergonhada; sem blusa e sentada sobre ele, uma perna minha a cada lado de seu corpo. Lancei um olhar repleto de constrangimento, mesmo que ele estivesse apenas com uma fresta de pálpebras erguidas.

— Tranquei a porta com um feitiço.

Franzi a sobrancelha com a sua confissão e acabei sorrindo em seguida, não pude deixar de notar sua voz carregada de malícia.

— Vem aqui. — Ele disse e abriu totalmente os olhos quando me inclinei.

— A banheira já está cheia...

— O banho pode esperar.

A onda de calafrios percorreu meu corpo no instante em que nossos lábios se encostaram e o arrepio percorreu minha nuca quando ele friccionou sua língua contra a minha. Seu beijo havia se tornado uma mistura de possessividade e proteção; ele queria me possuir e queria me proteger de um modo tangível. Agarrei sua nuca, entrelaçando meus dedos abaixo e o puxei para junto de mim, onde seu corpo se tornou mais ereto e permaneci sentada colando seu peito contra o meu. Suas mãos, que até o momento estavam postas na lateral de seu corpo, praticamente imóveis, começaram a subir pelo meu calcanhar até minha coxa e ele a apertou livremente.

Um gemido baixo e inesperado escapou pela minha garganta, era tão rouco que não lembrava em nada a minha voz calma e doce. Não deixei de notar o quanto meu corpo respondia positivamente a cada toque que ele ousava percorrê-lo. O seu toque era carregado de obsessão, mas eu também percebia o quanto ele lutava em objeção a me tocar tão intimamente. Ele tentava de várias maneiras não ir além, embora eu não me sentisse desconfortável, pelo contrário, ele foi o único homem que conseguiu isso de mim e agora duvidava que outro conseguisse a liberdade que ele teve.

Desci as mãos pelo seu peito e abdômen, procurando pelo botão da sua calça. Minhas mãos estavam trêmulas, assim como todo meu corpo, e ele sorriu entre o beijo deixando claro que havia percebido toda a minha inabilidade. Era íngreme atingir meu objetivo, minha falta de experiência deixava claro que eu o queria, muito além de beijos e abraços, mas meu desleixo com as habilidades carnais não me deixou prosseguir. Bufei completamente chocada, não imaginava que fosse tão difícil abrir a porcaria de um botão.

— Shhh... — Ele afastou minhas mãos rapidamente e sorriu. — Não precisa ser tão apressada, Granger, vamos com calma.

Fechei os olhos, constrangida, tudo aquilo era extremamente novo para mim. Ele segurou minha cabeça entre as mãos e beijou minha testa, erguendo seu pescoço para alcançá-la.

— Eu sou o primeiro homem que te toca assim, não é? — Seu olhar tinha luxúria e ele parecia completamente convencido e cheio de si.

— Vamos ter mesmo essa conversa agora? — Minha respiração estava densa e o tom escarlate de minhas bochechas deixou claro que não estava pronta para ter aquela conversa ainda, mas os olhos de Severo me fulminavam.

— Você está sentada em mim e estou duro, tenho dois cortes profundos que precisam de atenção, e o meu sangue está espalhado pelo seu corpo. Sim, nós vamos ter essa conversa agora.

— Não use a palavra duro. — Escondi o rosto na curva de seu ombro. — Me deixa constrangida e nervosa.

Respirei fundo e, apesar de existir toda aquela sujeira espalhada de novo e seus cortes tivessem voltado a sangrar, realmente sentia que teríamos aquela conversa.

— Eu tenho dezessete anos e provavelmente sou a única adolescente da minha turma que ainda é virgem, mas não me envergonho por isso. Fui criada achando que a minha virgindade é algo importante, então eu a prezo.

Seu semblante mudou de divertido para extremamente sério. Ele sabia mesmo como mudar o rumo de uma conversa.

— Não tenho certeza se sou o homem certo para você entregar a sua virgindade.

Eu estava confortável para conversar, e o momento que parecia tão leve quanto realmente deveria ser, se tornou pesado em questão de segundos.

— Quero que me escute bem. Me apaixonar não está nos meus planos. Você me perguntou se em algum momento eu me apaixonaria por você. — Fechou os olhos se concentrando na resposta a seguir. — Definitivamente não, e não é porque não quero, mas porque não posso.

— O que nós estamos fazendo, afinal?

Saí de cima dele e cobri a parte da frente do meu corpo, onde meus seios, sem que eu percebesse, se enrijeceram em algum momento antes dele acabar com o clima, estava envergonhada. Por que ele sempre tinha que fazer tudo se tornar incrível e depois estragar?

— O que um homem e uma mulher fazem quando se sentem atraídos. — Se levantou parando na minha frente. — Eles se divertem juntos, ficam juntos sem planejar, apenas, porque querem aquilo. E nós ainda temos um agravante, estamos em guerra, não sabemos o que nos espera e, por isso, tendemos a apressar esse tipo de coisa, entende?

Confirmei com a cabeça, sem encará-lo.

— Mas se você quer que eu toque você... — Sua voz saiu mais falha e baixa, do que anteriormente. — me diga exatamente onde.

Ele estendeu a mão, tirando o meu braço que cobria meus seios e senti minha respiração falhar. Deslizou seu indicador pela fresta que separava meus mamilos e ofeguei. Seu passeio não terminou exatamente ali, seus olhos estavam me cobiçando com uma malícia que eu não tinha visto ainda. Ele estava agindo exatamente como meu corpo havia implorado há pouco.

— Pare. — Fechei os olhos com força. — Por favor, não faça isso se não for pra chegar até o final.

Sua mão escorregou pela minha cintura parando em minha lombar, onde senti um leve apertão e meu corpo se chocou com o seu peito quente e sujo outra vez.

— Se você quer mesmo fazer isso precisa estar relaxada. Apenas relaxe, se quiser que isso seja bom.

Apertei sua cintura com força e ele gemeu, mas não foi de prazer e sim de dor, meus dedos pressionaram exatamente próximo ao lugar onde havia um dos cortes. Sua boca tomou meus lábios novamente, com a costumeira possessividade e ele mordiscou meu lábio inferior com selvageria, contraindo seu corpo contra o meu.

— Por que algo me diz que você tem milhares de segredos? — Apoiei as mãos espalmadas contra seu peito e o empurrei levemente em direção ao banco.

— Pode acreditar que você é o melhor segredo que eu guardo. Mas acredite quando digo que você não me conhece e eu não sou o homem certo.

Ele agarrou meus pulsos trocando nossas posições, e me colocou contra o estofado.

— Você está errado. — Ergui o queixo antes que ele tentasse me parar. — Você é o homem certo, eu sei o necessário para saber disso.

— Saber o necessário, não é suficiente.

— Tudo bem, mas essa é uma escolha minha e não sua. — Bufei. — Você é ótimo nisso e eu...

Ele colocou o indicador no meu lábio, os cobrindo, enquanto balançava negativamente sua cabeça. Seu olhar era de desaprovação.

— Preciso de um banho, você me ajuda? — Ele disse pousando seu olhar frio sobre mim e lá estávamos nós de novo, regressando.

Assenti e ele levantou em direção à pia enquanto me deixei ficar com a cabeça entre minhas mãos e pensamentos desordenados. Nunca imaginei que um dia eu o teria assim tão perto, mas que ele tivesse tantos segredos que pudessem me confundir e me enfraquecer. Algo na minha consciência dizia que deveria pensar em desistir, no entanto, faziam apenas alguns poucos dias desde que tudo se tornou possível e eu não queria, não podia desistir agora, mesmo que ele esteja disposto a resistir em alimentar a atração física que sentimos um pelo outro e que eu ainda esteja tentando entender o que estamos fazendo, afinal.

Sempre que eu pensava em atração física, o sexo era o mais próximo que eu conseguia chegar a imaginar nesse tipo de relação, porém ele também se negava a isso e eu não fazia ideia do que ele estava enfrentando consigo mesmo, para se negar a transar comigo. A chama que queimava todo o meu corpo quando ele me tocava estava me machucando e era notório que ele também entrava em combustão, só que sempre encontrava um jeito de nos parar.

Respirei fundo, ele já havia se livrado da calça e estava só com uma peça íntima cinza. Desviei os olhos do seu corpo, não queria ser pega o admirando, mesmo que fosse complicado não olhar. Estava bem claro como água que ele fazia um belo jogo de sedução comigo. Andei para a banheira colocando minha mão direita na mesma e sentindo a temperatura, estava morna.

— Acho melhor você entrar antes que a água esfrie.

Ergui o corpo me deparando com a figura masculina parada logo atrás de mim. _Por Merlin, o que ele estava fazendo?_

— Em um momento você diz que não pode assumir esse papel e agora... você está nu?

Me proibi de me virar, podia sentir sua ereção em minhas costas e me recusei a enfrentar meu pecado.

— Você pode fechar os olhos se preferir.

Ele entrou na banheira e ergueu a esponja na minha direção, e eu fiquei ali petrificada, me forçando a não olhar para o seu membro exposto. Ele era um canalha! Há poucos minutos eu teria me entregado a ele de corpo e alma, e ele desperdiçou essa oportunidade. Agora agia como se estivesse correndo atrás do prejuízo.

— Eu tenho que esfregar... tudo?

Arqueei as sobrancelhas e ele sorriu irônico. Era tão cretino que estava se divertindo com o meu constrangimento.

— Não admito trabalhos malfeitos Srta. Granger, seis anos de aula e ainda não aprendeu isso?

Ele se inclinou e levantou para se afastar mais longe na banheira e foi inevitável, impossível não olhar. Minha imaginação fértil e minhas fantasias vibraram, mas sabia que o lado decoroso da minha mente condenaria aquela visão para o resto da minha vida, foi a única certeza que tive antes de me ajoelhar ao lado da borda e começar a esfregar suas costas lentamente, tomando cuidado para não chegar até seu ferimento e acabar piorando tudo.

— Você devia entrar, está suja também.

Podia sentir a ironia no seu tom de voz e talvez eu devesse entrar nesse jogo que ele escolheu jogar.

— Tem razão.

Me levantei, puxando o short para baixo, mas mantendo minhas roupas íntimas no lugar. Ele me olhou dos pés à cabeça, me analisando.

— É um banho, Srta. Granger, isso quer dizer sem nenhuma peça de roupa.

Praguejei mentalmente. Ele era bom em jogar.

— Certo, mas não olhe.

Me virei de costas, cruzando os braços atrás de mim e desprendendo o fecho do meu sutiã, depois desci minha calcinha até o calcanhar e a empurrei para o canto. Estar de costas me deixava mais confortável, apesar de ter certeza de que seu olhar me queimava.

— Eu estou olhando. — Ele avisou descaradamente, confirmando meus pensamentos.

— Não vou me virar até que você esteja de costas. — Foi a minha vez de jogar.

Escutei um barulho como um murmúrio de estresse seguido pelo barulho de água sendo remexida e sorri sem mostrar os dentes, me virando para ele. Mas Severo Snape não era de dar o braço a torcer, e eu soube disso no instante em que o vi quando cheguei em Hogwarts pela primeira vez, então foi óbvio que lá estava ele, me olhando fixamente com o semblante sério e focado em absorver cada uma das minhas curvas. Queria cavar um buraco no chão e sumir entre o mármore branco do piso, mas a linha séria nos seus lábios me fez perceber que ele fazia uma análise do que estava vendo.

Pensei e repensei e decidi que não podia esperar que ele me achasse ainda mais imatura e ridícula, caminhei para a banheira, agarrei a bucha de banho que havia soltado ao lado e entrei nela, me sentando de frente para ele. Seus olhos estavam fixos em mim, ainda em uma análise que não parecia ter fim. Puxei minhas pernas de encontro ao meu peito, ficando encolhida de um lado só da banheira, enquanto ele mantinha as pernas relaxadas e esticadas ao lado do meu corpo.

— Vem cá.

Ele esticou a mão puxando minhas pernas pelo calcanhar e sem nenhuma objeção, deixei que ele esticasse minhas pernas por cima das suas e agradeci mentalmente que a banheira estivesse adornada por espuma, assim meus seios ficavam escondidos debaixo delas.

— Você é tímida, gosto disso em você.

Sua mão que estava afundada na água emergiu e agarrou minha lombar, fazendo com que meu bumbum se arrastasse no mármore do fundo da banheira e eu ficasse a poucos centímetros de me encostar totalmente nele. A mão grossa acariciou com leveza minha pele coberta por espuma e depois minha bochecha, se inclinando um pouco para frente encostou sua boca na minha depositando um beijo demorado.

Me arrastei mais um pouco em sua direção até senti-lo roçar na minha intimidade sem querer. Diferente de todas as minhas reações anteriores, meu corpo agora estava mais parecido com uma fonte de energia e toda a minha pele estava arrepiada com o toque íntimo que a pressão da água fez ao nosso redor e ele nem ao menos tinha me tocado pra valer. Esperava que ele fizesse isso, aliás, os gemidos baixos que eu ecoava entre nosso beijo deixava claro que eu queria isso.

Só que Severo não era como todos os homens. Pelo menos, não os de filmes trouxas que assisti, neles os homens mal resistiam a uma mulher que estava prestes a se entregar. Mas, contrariando todas suas atitudes até agora, ele me puxou um pouco mais, me ordenando a me sentar em seu colo. Podia jurar que minhas maçãs queimaram quando fiquei exatamente em cima dele.

— Pode se mexer.

Apesar de soar suave e calma, estava implícito em sua voz algum tipo de ordem. Ele agarrou minha cintura e me ajudou com os movimentos sobre sua ereção intacta abaixo de mim, apesar de não ter penetração alguma, aquilo era bom e aumentava meu ego a outros níveis.

— Isso... — Ele arfou colocando sua testa na curva do meu ombro. — Continue.

Beijou meu pescoço e acima dos meus seios, distribuindo beijos molhados e firmes. Eu conseguia sentir o seu nervosismo e insegurança, ele estava nervoso por mim. A ponta de meu mamilo direito se enrijeceu com a língua que o contornava vivamente, meu corpo parou, extasiado. Minha perna tremia enquanto ele sugava um seio e com a mão livre acariciava o outro. O toque de sua língua quente e aveludada me fez sentir algumas emoções e querer implorar para que fizéssemos bem mais do que aquilo.

As batidas fortes na porta do banheiro fizeram todas as sensações desaparecerem tão rápido quanto começaram.

— Srta. Granger? — Era a voz da professora Minerva.

Olhei espantada para Severo que tinha o canto dos lábios erguidos em um sorriso intrínseco. Me levantei rapidamente, cambaleando e agarrando uma das toalhas brancas da montanha a um canto, me enrolei nela enquanto apanhava a varinha de Severo e jogava para ele. Meu coração pulsava, enquanto ele ria assistindo meu desespero.

— Acho bom você ficar quieto. — Sussurrei.

Outra batida na porta e a tentativa inútil de Minerva entrar no banheiro aconteceram quando vi a maçaneta se mover.

— Já estou indo. — Murmurei ordenando que Severo desfizesse o tal feitiço que usou para lacrá-la.

Abri e fechei rapidamente a porta, saindo do banheiro para o corredor. A imagem da minha diretora de Casa apertou meu coração. Não lembrava de já tê-la visto com um olhar de desespero antes. Por um instante esqueci de quem estava atrás da porta do banheiro. Ignorei meus sentimentos relacionados a Severo e o foco principal era a minha primeira heroína em Hogwarts: Minerva McGonagall. A princípio seu olhar dizia que ela precisava de um abraço, daqueles que te esmaga e sufoca, daqueles que dão impressão de que a pessoa está tentando roubar qualquer dor que esteja culminada a você e transferir para ela, e foi exatamente o que fiz, até que ela ergueu a linha séria de seus lábios e respirou fundo mostrando que tinha se aliviado.

— Está tudo bem, professora?

— É a segunda vez, em menos de uma semana que você desaparece de seu quarto! — Esbravejou séria e com uma expressão tão agourenta que me senti culpada. — O que está pensando? Desaparecendo assim em... em tempos tão incertos?

— Desculpe, eu…

Tentei desesperadamente encontrar alguma desculpa convincente, mas só consegui gaguejar.

— Está com problemas para dormir? — Seu olhar analítico me assustou.

— Sim… e acho que eu não sou a única. — Sorri gentilmente para ela, que imediatamente suavizou seu olhar.

— Você devia ir para cama agora, já são quase três da manhã e até onde eu sei não é dezembro ainda, ou seja, as férias estão distantes.

Era uma bronca, mas eu tive vontade de abraçá-la novamente por causa do alívio estampado em seu rosto quando me encontrou sã e salva aqui no banheiro.

— Boa noite, Srta. Granger.

Acompanhei com o olhar ela sumir pelo corredor e atrás de mim, a porta do banheiro se abriu e Severo saiu com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, aparentemente seu ferimento havia parado de sangrar, seguimos silenciosamente até o quarto que eu ocupava no corredor dos monitores. Assim que chegamos, ele me mandou apanhar a minha varinha e me ensinou o encantamento para fechar o corte.

Eu, definitivamente, não estava segura em lançar um feitiço recém aprendido na ferida aberta dele, mas como ele se negava a ir até Ala Hospitalar, não tinha outro jeito.

— Não vai doer muito? — Perguntei.

Ele sorriu, mas eu me mantive séria, o que fez com que ele apagasse instantaneamente seu sorriso.

— O que houve? — Perguntou colocando sua peça íntima e eu desviei os olhos para não acompanhar seus movimentos. — Não é como se você nunca tivesse me visto nu, Granger.

Fui até o armário e apanhei um dos pijamas da Grifinória que estavam limpos e dobrados ali e me vesti. Severo se aproximou me colocando contra a parede. Minhas costas suavemente se recostaram no armário e suas mãos, uma a cada lado sobre meus ombros, impediam que eu fugisse para qualquer lugar.

— Por que se vestiu se sabe que eu vou tirar sua roupa?

Minhas bochechas queimaram e mordi o lábio com entusiasmo, mas logo voltei para a realidade e a minha dizia que a professora McGonagall estava certa, eu precisava dormir.

— Não vou negar que você é muito bom com as cantadas, e que eu fiquei tentada, mas eu preciso dar um jeito nisso. — Gesticulei com o queixo para o ferimento semiaberto. — E também preciso dormir, porque, diferente de você que já tem a vida feita, eu tenho que me manter com boas notas se quiser ter um futuro.

— Você é péssima em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. — Ele ergueu a sobrancelha me desafiando a respondê-lo.

— Isso porque você é quem ensina a disciplina. — Pisquei docemente, me soltando de suas mãos e indo até a cama. — Vem cá, professor, me deixa cuidar de você.

Seu sorriso malicioso me fez morder o lábio inferior e me amaldiçoei por estar jogando aquele jogo tão maldito e sujo, mas eu seria hipócrita de dizer que não gostava de fazer o que era errado. Precisei quase morrer pelas mãos de um Trasgo Montanhês para admitir que podia me orgulhar em fazer alguma coisa que não fosse só seguir as regras, pois, se Harry e Rony tivessem seguido às regras naquela noite, eu teria morrido sozinha naquele banheiro.

Cruzei as pernas debaixo de mim e peguei minha varinha. Minhas mãos estavam trêmulas, iria fechar um ferimento fundo com um feitiço que nunca lancei antes, e ainda tinha que fazer isso em um dos meus professores mais exigentes, não podia negar que aquilo me preocupava. Seria muito mais fácil se ele se permitisse ser cuidado por Madame Pomfrey, sei que ela faria aquilo até de olhos fechados. Mas suspeitava que essa parte obscura da vida dele como Comensal da Morte era mantida com discrição para os outros funcionários da escola.

Até onde eu sabia, Severo Snape era envolto em segredos. Embora eu tenha dito quando ele chegou que não queria saber de nada, agora estava tentada a perguntar sobre essa noite, sobre o corvo do outro dia e sobre o que havia lhe cortado tão feio, mas me policiei a respeitar o seu tempo e espaço, assim como havia dito que faria. Eu não podia viver à sombra do passado de um homem cheio de complicações inimagináveis.

— Como foi esta noite?

A pergunta saiu mesmo que eu não quisesse, e olhei em seus olhos quando lancei o feitiço no primeiro corte. Me admirou que ele não fez ao menos uma careta ao sentir sua pele sendo contorcida pelo flash do feitiço.

— Sangrenta. — Ele desviou os olhos para a janela. — Sobre as suas aulas particulares comigo, será que amanhã poderíamos fazer isso no escritório do diretor?

Parei o processo de lançar o feitiço no segundo corte no mesmo instante. Ele não podia estar falando sério.

— No escritório do professor Dumbledore?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça. O professor Dumbledore era a pessoa mais perceptiva que eu conhecia, o que Severo pretendia ficado comigo na presença dele? Mesmo que estivéssemos lá como professor e aluna, era muito arriscado, qualquer troca de olhares entre nós poderia nos trair.

— Não devíamos nos preocupar porque ele é, tipo, um bruxo bem perceptivo?

— Não.

Ele foi tão enfático, que eu decidi não argumentar mais.

— Por mim tudo bem.

Voltei minha atenção para o segundo corte e lancei o feitiço de cura. Minhas mãos ainda estavam um pouco trêmulas quando também lancei o Evanesco para limpar os resquícios de sangue que sobraram na pele dele. Sorri e pisquei para ele, concluindo o trabalho e depositando a minha varinha na mesa de cabeceira.

Quando me virei novamente, me deparei com o meu professor bem acomodado no canto da cama, com as costas para a parede e sua cabeça afundada em meu travesseiro, já parecendo dormir tranquilamente. Me esforcei para não fazer nenhum barulho até que estivesse deitada e coberta até a cintura com os lençóis.

Fiquei olhando para o teto, imaginando desenhos, esperando que o sono abusasse de mim como eu estava abusando da sorte. Eu não podia simplesmente deixá-lo dormir comigo, o risco de mais alguém no castelo descobrir tudo se tornava cada vez maior e as complicações que viriam junto também só cresciam, mas quando voltei meu olhar para seu rosto e lembrei que por baixo daquilo havia um homem machucado, com um passado que poderia me fazer odiá-lo pelo resto da vida — mesmo que por muitas vezes eu me recusasse a acreditar na possibilidade — apenas o deixei ficar.

Virei de lado, ficando totalmente virada para ele, assistindo ele dormir passivamente e pensando que meu coração batia bem mais forte agora do que antes e espancava meu peito à medida que meus olhos percorriam pelo rosto, pelo corpo e cada traço rudimentar que Severo Snape carregava e por mais que ele dissesse que ele era um desconhecido para mim, eu o via tanto.

Eu estava apaixonada por cada pedacinho intrínseco que ele carregava, mesmo que fossem segredos que um dia pudessem me destruir de uma vez por todas, eu sentia e queria que todas as minhas experiências fossem com ele. Que tudo que eu tivesse que ter a primeira vez, fosse com ele.

— Que merda, professor Snape, eu me apaixonei por você e foi tão rápido que nem consegui desviar.

Fechei os olhos virando para o outro lado, ficando de costas para ele, suspirando por ter finalmente admitido isso em voz alta. Um movimento lento e leve ocorreu atrás de mim. Senti seu braço, seu cheiro e o calor da sua pele em contato com o meu corpo quando ele enrolou seu braço na minha cintura e acomodou sua cabeça na curva do meu ombro. Sua respiração estava ofegante e um tanto quanto densa, não parecia que estivera dormindo até o momento. Coloquei minha mão sobre a sua e entrelacei nossos dedos, fechando finalmente os olhos e sentindo que aquela noite tinha, enfim, terminado para nós.

— Achei que você nunca fosse admitir. — Ele sussurrou abaixo da minha orelha, e eu sorri antes de deixar que o sono me carregasse.

* * *

Abri vagarosamente os olhos tendo a visão ampla do quarto iluminado pelo nascer do sol, e pelo incômodo ao sentir cócegas na sola de meus pés. Contorci a ponta dos dedos e puxei as pernas para cima tendo a visão de um homem vestido de negro e parecendo completamente renovado. Severo não tinha mais aquela expressão de cansaço e seu cabelo estava impecável, exatamente como eu sempre me lembrava.

— Seu amiguinho Weasley já bateu na porta duas vezes. Você deveria se levantar, se ele bater outra vez eu não vou me segurar e acabar abrindo, isso vai ser um problema.

— Achei que quando acordasse você já teria me deixado aqui e ido embora.

— Realmente preciso ir, não se preocupe, usarei um feitiço indetectável para que ninguém me veja sair. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Ouvi que está fazendo um trabalho em dupla com Draco.

— Sim, em Runas Antigas.

— Não o mate, por favor.

Chutei os lençóis apressadamente.

— Era a Malfoy que você deveria dizer isso.

Ele ignorou completamente minha frase, depositando um beijo no meu cabelo.

— Precisamos tomar banho juntos mais vezes.

Um segundo depois, desapareceu, abrindo a porta e seguindo pelo corredor.

Bufei me apressando em catar meu uniforme do armário e Gina invadiu meu quarto alguns minutos depois, vendo minha cara emburrada.

— Noite difícil? — Perguntou curiosa.

— Não, eu…

Olhei para minha amiga e não pude mentir para ela, contei tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e agora ela me olhava com um sorriso insinuador.

— Dormiu com o professor? Você é bem mais danadinha do que eu pensava.

— Não ouviu nada do que eu disse? Severo estava com problemas. E fale mais baixo, por favor!

— Não vou te entregar, se é isso que você está querendo dizer!

— Não acho que vá me denunciar, Gina, sei que somos amigas.

— Você é virgem?

Parei no meio do quarto e ela se virou para mim.

— Desculpe, mas acho que isso não é um assunto que eu goste de tratar tão abertamente.

— Só quero te ajudar. Você não tem experiência nenhuma com homens e eu tenho experiência com alguns tipos.

— Você tem um tipo? — Arqueei a sobrancelha.

— Sou o tipo de todos. — Ela bufou, revirando os olhos.

— Gina, você também é virgem, no que exatamente você vai me ajudar? — Cruzei os braços.

— Primeiro: você precisa de um Curandeiro, só por prevenção. Mamãe me levou em um no verão, quando completei quinze anos. Segundo: precisa de roupas íntimas. Já vi as suas e acredite quando digo que calcinhas com estampa de florzinhas não faz o tipo de nenhum homem. Então, a não ser que ele seja um pedófilo, você vai precisar de algo que diga "eu não sou mais uma criança".

— Suponhamos que eu aceite...

— Começamos hoje, depois da sua aula. — Ela bateu palmas dando pulinhos ridículos de felicidade.

— Não dá!

— E por que não? — Cruzou os braços imitando minha posição.

— Vamos ter aula no escritório do professor Dumbledore. — Sussurrei.

— Ele vai conversar com o diretor sobre vocês ou algo assim?

Seu ar de questionamento me irritou.

— Não. Ele só precisa fazer alguma coisa lá e eu preciso estudar, vamos juntar a necessidade com o acaso.

— Belo acaso! — Ambas sorrimos. — Tudo bem, você pode faltar à aula e aí você já vai com uma calcinha decente para a aula extra com ele, vai que surge uma oportunidade.

Eu ia negar com certeza, essa era a intenção e, definitivamente, a coisa certa a se fazer. Mesmo que eu falte à aula e realmente vá com Gina comprar peças íntimas, já estou encrencada até o pescoço com Minerva por conta de minhas notas e uma segunda falta sem justificativa faria com que o diretor escrevesse para os meus pais. Porém, toda a explicação que havia arranjado até então para ela se esvaziou, quando minha diretora de Casa apareceu, com um elfo doméstico em seu encalço.

— Srta. Granger! — As minhas roupas de dormir sujas de sangue estavam nas mãos da pequena criatura ao seu lado. — Pode me explicar por que isso estava largado no chão dos banheiro dos monitores?

Eu e Gina nos entreolhamos esperando que o pior acontecesse. Comecei a me desesperar ao perceber que não sabia mentir para Minerva e uma imagem de meus pais me ensinando a ser uma boa garota e sempre contar a verdade mesmo que ela fosse bruta e dura demais para compreender, pairou sobre minha mente. No entanto, eu via que a verdade seria mais do que dura: seria devastadora. Se Minerva ou meus pais soubessem sobre Severo, as coisas fugiriam do controle, do nosso amplo e almejado controle.

Voltei meus olhos para Gina, se alguém era boa com mentiras esse alguém era ela, mas percebi que as coisas estavam um tanto quanto embaraçosas quando ela pigarreou e gesticulou para o corredor, no qual eu olhei com minha visão periférica, e vi uma figura envolta em vestes negras parada lá.

Bufei desesperada, apesar de até então ter mostrado uma falsa imagem de garota calma, não havia motivos para me manter assim. Eu estava encrencada de todas as maneiras possíveis.

— Então? — Minerva reforçou.

— Professora McGonagall, eu…

Gina me olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, esboçando aquele ar de questionamento como se dissesse "o que pensa que está fazendo?".

— Eu tive um incidente na noite passada, — Limpei a garganta, pigarreando, e dando alguns passos para mais perto do elfo doméstico que ainda segurava os tecidos sujos. — com a minha…

Olhei para Gina mais uma vez, que agora escondia um sorriso sarcástico atrás de toda modéstia.

— Eu fiquei menstruada enquanto dormia. Por isso estava acordada às três da manhã. Quando a senhora me encontrou eu tinha ido tomar banho e me livrar de toda a sujeira… Saí tão rapidamente de lá depois da sua bronca que esqueci de apanhar minhas roupas.

Provavelmente eu tinha ganhado uma coloração diferente da lívida costumeira. Gina finalmente se fez útil e me deu uma força quando assentiu para a professora McGonagall e sua expressão pareceu se tranquilizar, fazendo imediatamente eu me sentir mal por ter mentido abertamente para ela.

— Ah, mas é claro. — Minerva revirou os olhos como se fosse óbvio. — Você não é mais uma criança. Desculpe, Srta. Granger, não me passou pela cabeça que fosse isso.

— Tudo bem. — Soltei a respiração que segurei desde que ela gritou a primeira vez. — Eu vou trocar de roupa ou vou me atrasar.

— Eu espero você. — Gina piscou para mim.

Não era como se eu tivesse alguma escolha, ela havia deixado clara suas intenções de me arrastar até o Hogsmeade e gastar todas as minhas economias em lingeries e por um lado ela estava certa.

— Certo. Vou deixar que se arrume. — Minerva sorriu para mim como se pedisse desculpas e dissesse: "não foi minha intenção desconfiar de você". Ah, Minerva, se você ao menos soubesse…

Assim que ela saiu do quarto, a culpa fez morada na boca do meu estômago, meu consciente ainda intacto dizia para eu abrir o jogo ou simplesmente não cometer o mesmo erro outra vez. Porém, quando pensava em parar com tantos erros, me lembrava de forma vaga o porquê de estar fazendo isso e quando me deparava com as explicações… Bum! Eu desistia de parar de errar. Era por ele e por todo aquele sentimento que eu estava errando, e por mais que fosse a minha pior escolha, meu coração não me deixava desviar e tampouco fazia questão disso.

Eu me tornei, entrementes, uma boa mentirosa e o pior... eu gostava. Allie sabia, a professora Sinistra sabia e deixei que Gina me convencesse com sua eloquência. Me deixei apaixonar por Severo e por seu desfilar tênue de homem que sabia manter o controle de tudo, inclusive, da forma como meu coração batia naquele momento. Tolice a minha pensar que eu tinha o controle.

Pensar tanto no assunto me deixou com falta de ar e andei até minha cama emaranhada, sentei-me na lateral e cobri o rosto com as mãos espalmadas, meio trêmulas e constatei que definitivamente eu havia acabado de vivenciar um ato catatônico de bipolaridade. Há alguns instantes eu estava tranquila com a minha própria análise mental e convencida de que meus motivos eram cordiais e plausíveis, mas agora, pensando como uma pessoa sensata estava tudo tão horrível que mal podia respirar.

Eu nunca me dei bem com a pressão e tudo ao meu redor me pressionava. Duas crises de pânico desde que Severo entrou na minha vida. Duas vezes que a falta de ar foi maior que a própria consciência da realidade. Estava irritada comigo, mas controlei as emoções que me saltavam às órbitas até estar totalmente pronta para olhar de novo para Gina, que me assistia.

— Você precisa se acalmar. — Gina me disse e fechei os olhos com a força sobrenatural que eu não tinha, buscando imensamente a calma e a paciência que ela me sugeria.

— Eu estou tentando. — Minha voz saiu amargurada, embargada de uma possível crise de choro que me fez morder o lábio inferior, me ordenando a não vacilar. — Eu tenho mentido para Minerva e escondido isso dos meus pais, as três pessoas que eu mais amo nessa vida. E estou principalmente tentando... me forçando, a não culpar a pessoa por quem estou apaixonada por causar tudo isso.

— Não acho que seja o momento certo. — Ela disse suavemente.

— O momento certo pra quê? — Minha testa crispou em confusão.

— Contar para os seus pais sobre vocês dois, não é a hora. Só faz poucas semanas, Hermione, você não pode se iludir com essa situação. Ele pode muito bem descobrir hoje ou amanhã que está cometendo um erro saindo com você, e não porque você não seja a pessoa certa, mas porque o momento é que está errado. Então, não, não conte ainda.

As palavras carregadas de verdade de Gina me atingiram com força.

— Você está tão certa, Gina. Tão certa.

Afundei meu rosto no seu peito dela quando ela me abraçou, sentindo levemente o perfume floral da minha melhor amiga impregnar no meu pijama, enquanto minhas lágrimas molharam o uniforme dela.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Beijos e até o próximo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Quando se coloca uma ideia na cabeça de Gina Weasley, não havia feitiço que a retirasse, mesmo me negando, dizendo que precisava ir para aula, ela agiu como se minha opinião fosse inválida. Por um tempo discuti os milhares argumentos do porque não poderíamos faltar, mas quando finalmente perdi a discussão e sugeri que pegasse o Mapa do Maroto emprestado com Harry, para sairmos por uma das passagens secretas do castelo, ela sorriu para mim em agradecimento e saiu apressada para alcançá-lo antes que ele estivesse em aula.

Enquanto ela corria até nosso amigo, eu decidi que precisava criar uma listinha das mais variáveis mentiras que já contei para Minerva nos últimos dias. Faltei aula, tive um encontro às escondidas com meu professor e quase... quase entreguei minha virgindade a ele no momento mais caloroso que já tive com um homem. O lado racional do meu cérebro me inundou de acusações, enquanto que o lado emocional martelou minha mente de que eu não estava tão encrencada.

Apesar de ser um dia tranquilo no vilarejo, a agitação nas ruas não deixou de estar presente. Nunca comprei roupas íntimas com a intenção de usar para alguém, eu sempre comprava para apenas usar. E, embora eu tivesse certeza que Gina também fosse virgem, ela parecia mais experiente em comprar calcinhas que usava por alguém e esse alguém, definitivamente, não era ela. Se eu soubesse que comprar roupas íntimas era tão complicado quanto comprar roupas para parentes distantes, eu não ficaria com nenhuma opção. É trágico! E paciência relacionada à compras era uma coisa que estava em falta quando o universo resolveu me criar. Minha paciência tinha sérias limitações quando se tratava de encher o guarda roupa, ou nesse caso, minha gaveta de calcinhas.

— Você nem me deixou tomar café. — Resmunguei. — Estou cansada e com fome.

Pela forma como Gina revirou os olhos, agora eu quem estava abusando de sua paciência limitada.

— Paciência, Hermione, e se você quer lingerie de qualidade vá a Madame Malkin, na seção de roupas íntimas, por sorte, aqui no vilarejo tem uma filial e eu já vim nela algumas vezes. — Ela falou como se a sua experiência fosse maior que minha fome e cansaço. — Ela salva as mulheres da tanguinha com folhas de bananeira, você devia ficar feliz por eu estar te apresentando lingerie de qualidade.

— Ok, eu já entendi. — Bufei avistando a loja na esquina.

— Você não pode experimentar, só olha, escolhe e leva. Simples. — A empolgação cada vez mais evidente em seus olhos me fazia querer rir, principalmente quando entramos na loja e eu vi corredores extensos com pilhas e mais pilhas de diversificados modelos de peças íntimas.

Não demorou muito para que a famosa ajudante, Gina Weasley, sumisse entre os corredores ao redor e eu ficasse sozinha, completamente perdida entre tantas opções. Tentei não parecer uma completa náufraga no meio de tanta curiosidade. Não podia parecer mais ridícula que o estado catatônico no qual eu estava, ou pelo menos, não parecia ficar pior até a figura loira nocautear o meu espaço e roubar minha atmosfera. Um acúmulo de sensações estranhas se formando na boca do meu estômago.

Bettany estava distraída analisando algumas das peças íntimas mais bonitas que eu já vi. Até então eu parecia invisível, mas minha tranquilidade falsa se foi quando ela ergueu os olhos de encontro a minha expressão acanhada, sorriu e se aproximou ligeiramente, como se me perguntasse o que eu fazia em uma loja de lingerie se eu não tinha um namorado. Acho que eu estava começando a me tornar machista demais a ponto de pensar que uma mulher só deve usar uma boa roupa íntima se tem a intenção de mostrar a alguém.

— Olá, Hermione.

Seu sorriso quase me fez querer sair correndo da loja. Eu não precisava desse tipo de constrangimento.

— Oi, quanto tempo. — Eu olhei para os lados observando o movimento, procurando a ajuda de Gina. — Então, como vão as coisas? — A modéstia estava explícita no meu tom gutural.

— Sinto muito por aquele dia no apartamento, eu realmente não queria ter uma discussão com Severo com vocês por perto. — Bettany acariciou a lateral do meu braço. — Mas estamos bem agora.

O sorriso desapareceu de meu rosto no mesmo instante, como se meu consciente gritasse algum aviso desastroso e me dissesse "é hora de dar o fora", mas a curiosidade que me dominava estava viva e ardente demais dentro de mim para que eu desse as costas.

— Ah, eu fico feliz por isso. — Forcei meu melhor sorriso. Severo, ele seria capaz de mentir assim? A bílis que me subiu a garganta quase me fez engasgar, estalei a língua no céu da boca e voltei a passear com meus olhos ao redor. — Vocês vão mesmo se casar?

Não me sentia bem interrogando indiretamente a suposta ex namorada dele, mas me sentia muito pior com a sensação de estar sendo enganada.

— Não exatamente. Severo está passando por uma fase difícil de confusão emocional, mas em geral estamos bem. Nós nos falamos todos os dias e eu sei que vamos nos acertar na hora certa. — Sorriu sem emoção. — Espero que suas notas tenham melhorado um pouco, soube que ele tem passado bastante tempo estudando com você.

— O suficiente.

Sorri mais por educação que por necessidade, tudo que eu queria era uma boa desculpa para sair dali. Desviei os olhos mais uma vez à procura de Gina, mas claro, a sorte nunca jogava a meu favor quando se tratava de situações constrangedoras.

— Falando nisso, — A vi erguer a manga do seu suéter e arregalar levemente os olhos para seu relógio de pulso, ela basicamente teve uma conversa telepática com o objeto — você não deveria estar na escola?

O fato de ela ter crispado a testa no instante em que cuspiu a pergunta para mim me fez formular desculpas esfarrapadas na minha cabeça e acabei sorrindo para tentar amenizar a tensão.

— Sim, mas uma amiga queria minha companhia para comprar lingerie, acabei cedendo.

Observei por cima de seus ombros, vi Gina finalmente se aproximando com uma cesta pequena com algumas peças dentro de cores diferentes e chamativas.

— Ah, eu também estou fazendo compras. — Bettany riu erguendo algumas sacolas, ela precisou esfregar na minha cara sua independência para que eu pudesse reparar que ela estava lá apenas fazendo compras.

Seria tão fácil odiá-la e lhe lançar uma azaração, afinal de contas, nem que eu quisesse nós poderíamos ser amigas.

— Você deve saber que estamos a poucas semanas do aniversário de Severo e eu quero comprar algo.

Minha garganta secou. Por que ele nunca me disse que seu aniversário estava próximo?

— Eu não fazia ideia.

Coloquei a resposta mental em voz alta, em um tom deprimido. O amargo que se alastrou pela minha boca fez com que eu precisasse abri-la para respirar.

— Ah, é claro que não. — Bettany sorriu. — Severo odeia o próprio aniversário.

A forma como ela caçoou me fez perceber que atrás daquela frase existia algo subentendido nas entrelinhas. Algo nos seus olhos me dizia para questioná-lo a respeito, se fosse preciso, obrigá-lo a dizer a verdade, afinal, aniversários são felizes e datas extremamente importantes.

— Essa é a parte em que eu pergunto por quê? — Cruzei os braços esticando o queixo, se ela queria jogar esse jogo, eu jogaria.

— Não. E não se iluda perguntando, ele odeia perguntas. — Sorriu amistosa.

— Ei, encontrei esses aqui, acho que vão ficar perfeitos em você. — Gina ergueu um conjunto rosa-choque, contornado de renda e não existia quase nada de pano naquelas peças. Por Merlin!

Abaixei o olhar me impossibilitando de encarar o olhar questionador da minha arqui inimiga, aquela que basicamente estava no mesmo campo de batalha que eu, mas lutando em um exército diferente. Quando a coloração púrpura de minhas bochechas se amenizou, ousei erguer o olhar para observar a tensão da atmosfera. Estávamos nós três ali, paradas e em completo estado de choque. Bettany me olhando com olhos de dúvida escassa, e Gina petrificada como uma estátua movendo apenas seu globo ocular, também com a dúvida frisada na sua testa enrugada.

Balancei a cabeça em negação a sua boca boquiaberta, até que ela voltasse com a peça para dentro da cesta e desse mais uma analisada em Bettany e chegasse à conclusão catastrófica de que era a tal falada ex noiva de Severo. E Bettany, era tão bonita que na maioria das vezes o complexo de inferioridade dava pancadas no meu peito gritando de forma ensurdecedora que uma mulher como ela sempre estaria um passo à frente de uma mulher como eu: uma garota.

Mas um ego que era irreconhecível por mim crescia no meu peito quando pensava que, supostamente, ele havia terminado tudo com ela, pois eu era a sua confusão emocional e aquilo me motivava, dizia que apesar dela ser uma mulher linda e poderosa, eu poderia sim passar por ela sem ter que me sentir mais como uma garota que estava sedenta de atenção.

Tudo que eu queria agora era sair dali com Gina, correr para Severo e pressioná-lo até extrair cada resposta que pudesse estar escondida atrás de seus olhos. Eu tentei ser compreensiva, esperar seu tempo e mostrar que eu compreendia a necessidade de manter segredos. Todos nós precisamos disso, manter nossa privacidade e nossa caixinha de segredos, no entanto, eu queria ser a dele. Por que ela podia saber mais sobre ele e eu não? Nós estávamos tentando, certo? Era isso que estávamos fazendo, apesar de tentar ser diferente de ter algo concreto.

Acabei comprando só o conjunto rosa choque e briguei com Gina dizendo que não era para uma ocasião especial. Muitas vezes me pegava pensando que ele estava certo, que nós tínhamos de ir devagar, pois eu poderia estar sendo precipitada e futuramente me arrependeria de minha escolha. Ele tentava controlar e manter as rédeas curtas; eu, por outro lado, tentava compreender a tensão crescente em mim e aquele aperto sedento no meu baixo ventre que não passava nem que ele me tocasse aqui ou ali de forma mais íntima. Poderia ser sim meus sentimentos à flor da pele pela idade e hormônios queimando em brasa viva, mas inconscientemente eu dizia que isso só acontecia porque se tratava dele.

Durante todo o caminho, eu e Gina mantínhamos o silêncio, uma discussão aqui e outra ali aconteceu por vários fatores, incluindo um que ela ia contra: eu voltar para a aula. Ela dizia que era inútil aparecer simplesmente do nada, no final da aula, quando havia burlado todas as outras a manhã toda. Mas o frio na minha barriga me instigava para que eu o encontrasse e não podia esperar pelo horário da nossa aula de reforço, meu corpo e mente ansiava para que isso fosse instantâneo. Eu precisava esclarecer algumas coisas com ele, e o que eu precisava, não podia esperar.

— Estou apaixonada por ele. — Admiti para ela.

— Um dia você vai usar a palavra amor? Não adianta muito usar a palavra paixão para acobertar o que realmente sente. Tem medo demais da reação dele quando ouvir essas palavras vindas de você?

— Não sei se o amo Gina, só sei que eu quero ser única para ele. — Minha voz saiu rouca.

* * *

O final das aulas era sempre a pior parte da manhã, os corredores que quando vazios pareciam amplos e extensos agora pareciam desastrosamente estreitos, cobertos por alunos de anos e Casas diferentes espalhados em um único conjunto, perambulando incansavelmente e se esforçando de maneira inquieta para atravessar as portas até o Salão Principal para o intervalo do almoço. Rony e Harry me lançaram um olhar questionador quando passaram, mas apenas balancei a cabeça e sussurrei um "depois" e eles seguiram com a massa de alunos que saiu da sala.

Enfim, eu estava ali, recostada na parede da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, à espera de um momento a sós com Severo, sem que as pessoas soubessem o que nós éramos. Tudo parecia suspeito quando se tratava de nós, um olhar ou outro não significava nada, mas agora, qualquer movimento por mais inocente que fosse relacionado a um de nós, eu sentia que minha paranoia gritava mais alto que a sensatez. Qualquer olhar para mim ou Severo eu enxergava com insegurança, e criava imagens e diálogos para nos defender caso ele fosse denunciado.

A mochila que pesava no meu ombro direito me acarretou dores naquele local, mas a dor muscular deixou de ser meu foco para analisar a empatia entre mim e um daqueles alunos. Até dois meses atrás se alguém dissesse que isso estaria acontecendo comigo eu negaria, cuspiria ofensas e com toda certeza diria que Severo Snape nunca olharia para mim com aqueles olhos. Mas, definitivamente, as peças que me foram pregadas nos últimos dias tinham me surpreendido.

Respirei fundo controlando o impasse que acontecia entre minha mente e coração, buscando as palavras certas para usar com um homem que, definitivamente, mantinha uma postura de controle absoluto. Por mais dura e difícil que fosse a nossa situação, ele conseguia manter os músculos relaxados e a expressão facial impassível. Já eu? Estava escrito na minha testa com letra cursiva, em itálico e negrito, gritando que eu tinha um segredo que poderia destruir toda uma reputação da monitora exemplar da Grifinória.

Meu próximo passo foi um dos mais difíceis que já fiz depois de estar mentido esse tempo todo para os meus pais. Atravessei a sala apertando as alças da mochila na lateral de meu corpo, respirando pesadamente como se meu coração estivesse parando, até sentir minhas pernas tremerem quando meu foco mental e de visão se tornou Severo. Um suor e tensão entre as minhas pernas, apenas de vê-lo daquela forma, me deixou em perfeito estado de impotência. Lá estava ele, inclinado sobre a mesa, seus lábios nunca ficavam secos, a mania de lambê-los enquanto lia era irreversível. Ele estava tão concentrado na sua leitura, reparei ser um texto feito a punho próprio, que não se dispersou nem mesmo quando fechei a porta atrás de mim e a tranquei com um feitiço.

Sua concentração era desconcertante e me deixava com vontade de jogá-lo na mesa, no entanto, esse pensamento não pertencia a Hermione exterior, e sim a inata, aquela que se escondia atrás de uma falsa inocência. Minha timidez era o alicerce da nossa relação e tudo se tornava ainda mais delicioso quando se tratava dele. Severo era o homem mais quente que já tinha visto e tocado em toda minha vida. E aquela sensação de estar fazendo o que era errado me excitava e tive que admitir mentalmente isso, já que quando ele abria a boca eu travava.

— Bom dia. — Minha voz saiu baixa, extremamente rouca e dei alguns passos na sua direção.

— Eu poderia te dar uma suspensão por cabular aula, Srta. Granger.

Ele falou sem tirar seus olhos do pergaminho e por um momento a curiosidade se tornou impetuosa para mim, me estiquei um pouco para tentar ler o que tinha de tão importante no maldito papel que estava tendo de competir.

— Onde você esteve? — Sua pergunta soou como uma repreensão e arqueei as sobrancelhas quando abri a boca para responder, mas a fechei no exato momento em que ele dobrou o pergaminho e ergueu seus olhos para mim. — E não minta.

Meu queixo teria caído alguns centímetros se no fundo do meu peito eu não estivesse com uma pitada de interesse pessoal e um egoísmo me cutucando.

— Gina.

Prendi o lábio inferior entre os dentes e andei até uma das carteiras colocando minha mochila e voltei meu olhar de quem não queria nada para o professor, que agora mantinha uma postura menos relaxada. Pousei os olhos sobre o peito dele, coberto de vestes negras e meu estômago gelou quando lembrei daquele peito nu, quando estávamos deitados no quarto dos monitores. Acabei desviando os olhos para mudar de foco, mas, claro, Severo era mais experiente que eu e, com certeza, percebeu a minha falta de experiência no quesito sedução.

— Você faria isso muito bem se tivesse um pouquinho mais de desenvoltura.

Sua voz carregada de ironia fez minhas narinas inflarem. Ele basicamente tinha jogado na minha cara que eu não tinha um pingo de experiência, não que ele estivesse errado, mas deveria ser mais doce ao dizer aquilo em voz alta.

— Posso lhe ensinar se você quiser. — Ele completou.

O encarei, agora ele tinha levantado da escrivaninha e estava com os braços cruzados na altura do peito, com um sorriso despreocupado no rosto e as pernas esticadas livremente para frente. Seus olhos não tinham outro foco além de minhas pernas fora da saia do uniforme. Naquele instante percebi que o Severo sensato era um truque, um jogo de sedução, uma forma de me fazer desejá-lo para depois ele mesmo me parar, me privar de seu toque e de me negar fogo. Ele conhecia meus instintos melhor do que eu, e realmente não brincou quando disse que passou muito tempo me observando.

— Eu fui ao vilarejo. — Engoli a bola de saliva que havia se formado no alto da minha garganta e tossi para limpar as impurezas. — E encontrei Bettany em uma loja.

O vi arquear as sobrancelhas como se perguntasse o que eu queria com aquele assunto.

— Ela me disse algumas coisas. — Olhei para o chão, para os meus pés para ser mais exata, e cruzei os dedos no instante em que senti a dúvida pesar. — Por que não me contou que seu aniversário está próximo?

Vi seus bíceps flexionar, mas não hesitei, não me deixei abalar.

— O que mais ela disse? — Ele descruzou os braços e levou seu polegar ao lábio inferior, brincando com ele.

— Que vocês se falam sempre. — Respirei fundo. — Você mentiu para mim — sussurrei com a voz trêmula. — Disse que tudo entre vocês tinha acabado e que não a amava, mas dá esperanças a ela e a mim. — Minha voz estava estridente.

— Eu não minto. — Seu olhar estava carregado de impaciência deixando marcas vividas em sua expressão e sua íris contornada de simplicidade, verdade e misturada a um terrível medo me fez ficar intacta no local.

Estava confusa agora, como eu saberia, com certeza, se Bettany dizia ou não a verdade? Ela era suspeita na ação, alguém que certamente eu precisava manter um pé atrás, mas Severo também era alguém que eu não tinha certeza se podia acreditar, afinal, sua ficha não mostrava um homem inocente, porém, não definitivamente, culpado. Ele cativava qualquer um com sua expressão séria e verdadeira, cujo corpo esguio se tornou a imagem perfeita de uma nata responsabilidade, sua postura impunha respeito, e até mesmo eu, que já sabia o gosto que tinha sua boca, chegava a duvidar de sua culpa.

— Está com ciúmes?

Ficou claro para mim que seu sorriso era de proficiência, minhas pernas tremeram e meu coração subiu para a garganta, aquela reação ao seu tom de voz deveria fazer parte de minha rotina, mas era como se tudo estivesse acontecendo pela primeira vez e impiedosamente ele se divertia com meu sofrimento, minha ansiedade e, principalmente, minha excitação.

— Não.

Olhei pela janela observando os jardins do castelo caridosamente vazios. O meu "não" insignificante era para ser um sussurro íntimo, mas pela expressão acuada notei ligeiramente que ele escutou e se sentiu... _ofendido?_

— Você não é boa com mentiras, Srta. Granger.

— Vou esperar lá fora.

Eu simplesmente desisti de lutar pela verdade por não conseguir me manter inteiramente na linha quando se tratava dele. Por não me controlar e deixar que meus olhos transparecessem exatamente aquilo que meu coração sentia. Ele estava certo, nunca fui boa com mentiras, mentir me denunciava, me julgava e me colocava em posição de inferioridade.

— Pare. — Rosnou.

Eu estava com a mochila sobre o ombro, respirando com densidade e controlando cada emoção que se espalhava pelo meu corpo, mas sequer consegui dar mais um passo. Estava de costas para ele, mas sua voz eloquente me convenceu a parar feito uma estátua, sentindo o calor de sua análise mental corrompendo cada pedacinho meu.

— Você não tem ideia do que faz comigo. — Eu disse com a voz trêmula.

Me virei e seu corpo ereto estava a alguns centímetros, podia sentir a tensão entre nós. Nosso desejo carnal estava em ápice, a necessidade desenfreada cheirava a desespero e assim como eu, sua respiração descompassada o denunciava mais do que seus olhos cobertos de ira, uma ira que vinha dele para mim. Eu estava tremendo e com o coração pulsando, a sensação que eu tinha era de desejo, atração e um emocional restrito e abalado.

— Tenho. E você devia imaginar o quanto isso me tortura, pois não quero estragar a boa garota que você é com os meus problemas. É tolice sua querer se entregar para mim. — Ele se aproximou cautelosamente, aguardando minha aprovação e, como não recuei, percebeu que eu consenti. — Mas seria um hipócrita se não admitisse que isso me deixa satisfeito. Sim, sou um sádico egoísta, então, por favor, continue sendo uma tola, e uma tola que queira pertencer a mim. Mas não posso garantir que o meu passado ou o meu futuro irão pertencer à você.

Não sabia que eu seria capaz ou que seria possível uma pessoa ter duas emoções totalmente controversas ao que realmente deveria sentir. Eu tinha acabado de assumir para Gina que estava apaixonada por ele e até alguns segundos atrás, o meu corpo queimava só com a imagem dele lendo um pergaminho. Agora, eu estava com uma raiva pulsante, como se minha cabeça fosse estourar. Eu queria fazer parte do futuro e queria conhecer o seu passado, não ficar só no presente como um objeto de distração. Era uma raiva alimentada pela constatação de que eu teria que me contentar com as informações básicas que ele estava disposto a me dar e aceitar de bom grado, pois era aquilo ou nada.

— Isso é para você. — Ele disse e ergueu o pergaminho que minutos atrás estava focado.

— O que é exatamente isso? — Olhei para o pergaminho como se fosse um desafio e ainda estava tentando me decidir se iria ou não aceitá-lo.

— Se você quer estudar, precisa ler. — Ele respondeu, crispando a testa e eu pateticamente irritada com sua impaciência, puxei o pergaminho de sua mão. — Essa será a nossa próxima aula.

— Estou feliz que você tenha me dado dever de casa. — Sorri irônica, me sentindo à vontade para zombar da tarefa que ele havia me passado.

— Ótimo, mas você não vai fazer isso agora. — Ele passou os olhos na ampulheta sobre sua mesa. — Temos quinze minutos, acha que dá tempo?

— Tempo de quê?

Arqueei as sobrancelhas ainda com o pergaminho na mão direita pensando se deveria colocá-lo na mochila enquanto conversávamos sobre o "tempo" ou se simplesmente jogava minhas coisas no chão e me lançava nos seus braços, já que seus olhos agora transmitiam um pensamento explícito e malicioso, exatamente como ele olhou para minhas pernas minutos antes.

Seu corpo de impacto com o meu foi a sua resposta perfeita. Achei inútil continuar segurando a mochila e o pergaminho e os soltei no chão. A mochila caiu no meu pé com tanta força que meu mindinho se contorceu dentro do sapato, porém o beijo quente e acolhedor era a única coisa que me prendia na realidade do momento. Estava beijando Severo no meio de sua sala onde várias e várias vezes eu me imaginei sentada à sua mesa, com ele entre minhas pernas e beijando cada espaço aberto no meu pescoço, subindo sugestivamente pela minha mandíbula, encontrando espaço para o lóbulo da minha orelha, até finalmente sussurrar uma sacanagem ou outra no meu ouvido. Definitivamente, aquilo era o que as pessoas costumavam chamar de impossível que se torna possível.

Suas mãos deslizaram para cima e para baixo na minha cintura. Minha vontade era de tirar meu uniforme para poder sentir sua mão quente em contato vívido com a minha pele ansiosa, mas estar presa dentro de uma sala em Hogwarts mexia com o lado racional do meu cérebro, que me dizia insistentemente que aquela era uma terrível ideia.

Ele me puxou com força contra o seu peito, cravando seus dedos da minha cintura, através do pano da minha blusa e agradeci silenciosamente pelo tecido da camisa escolar ser fino, não sentia seu toque cem por cento, pele com pele, calor com calor, mas sentia o suficiente. Meu corpo começou um leve movimento e percebi que estávamos andando, e sem precisar abrir os olhos notei que a direção a qual estávamos indo era para o objeto onde eu mais me imaginei com ele: sua mesa. Eu tinha uma vaga ciência que essa fantasia tinha uma identidade abusiva, mas que era tão pequena, que não me deu forças para interromper nosso contato.

Severo estava na minha frente e, portanto, quem esbarrou na borda da mesa foi ele, que parou o beijo de repente e eu parei para observá-lo, ele estava com os lábios levemente inchados e avermelhados ao redor do seu contorno enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Embora a razão da pausa não fosse o fôlego, apesar de início ter parecido, ele observou novamente a ampulheta sobre a mesa, franzindo a testa.

— Ainda temos dez minutos. — Sussurrou, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos.

O que ele queria? Um sinal verde?

— Eu não vou pedir. — Sussurrei de volta com a respiração entrecortada.

— Então você não vai ter o que quer.

Ele agarrou minha coxa rapidamente, subindo-a pela sua perna até alcançar a sua cintura e eu quase caí com o movimento inesperado, mas sua mão livre sustentava meu corpo, me segurando pela cintura. Nunca imaginei que estaria com uma perna levantada e provavelmente mostrando o quanto a tensão era precária entre minhas pernas. A força que ele impunha no meu corpo contra o seu me deixava desconcertada, ele realmente estava testando meus limites improváveis, tentando me fazer dar o braço a torcer para que implorasse que ele dominasse meu corpo. E ele tinha toda razão, meu corpo e meu psicológico não estavam acostumados com tamanha devastação e a força devastadora com que eu o desejava estava me corroendo por dentro e finalmente assumi que, oficialmente, eu e meu desejo estávamos em guerra. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, pronta para ceder.

— O tempo acabou, Srta. Granger. — O observei piscar os olhos em uma contagiante alegria de quem estava me provocando outra vez. — Mas ainda vamos testar todos os seus limites.

* * *

Um plano foi traçado por ele nos nossos últimos minutinhos juntos. Eu iria dar a desculpa de que não me senti bem, portanto, faltei às aulas da manhã e fui ao final da última aula dele, já que notavelmente era a única matéria que eu estava péssima e conversando com ele consegui recuperar o assunto que perdi. Um bom plano, até o mais esperto aluno ou professor, como Minerva, acreditaria nessa mentira esfarrapada. O pergaminho na minha mão, levemente amassado por justa causa, daria realmente a impressão de que eu só estava dentro daquela sala para tirar a matéria da pendência.

Apesar de ser um bom plano, ao sair da sala tomei um balde de água fria, me deparando com minha realidade que passava aos meus olhos. Os corredores estavam finalmente vazios, todos os alunos deviam estar almoçando no Salão Principal e eu não passava de mais uma aluna. Meu melhor amigo, Harry Potter, aquele que não é nada razoável quando quer e extremamente esperto, estava me fitando do outro lado do corredor com uma expressão de incredulidade. Harry me encarou como um leão raivoso e antes de estar realmente perto de mim já havia temido sua fúria a distância.

— Você é a pior melhor amiga que existe no mundo! — Movia suas mãos dramaticamente, gesticulando de um lado para o outro como se toda aquela ação fosse sustentar sua raiva. — Você sumiu, nem parece que somos da mesa Casa. Eu mandei uma dezena de mensagens no seu galeão! Por acaso foi abduzida?

Ele parou, ficando de frente para mim e apontando seu indicador magro em minha direção, me acusando.

— Eu fiquei doente. — Revirei os olhos para não parecer uma mentirosa, que eu sabia que era. Não, eu não estava orgulhosa disso, mas achava que mentir por Severo sempre valeria a pena. — E por isso estive várias vezes em visita à Ala Hospitalar, como hoje, por exemplo, só vim pegar isso com o professor Snape.

Levantei o pergaminho amassado intercalando meu olhar entre ele e meu amigo, que erguia a sobrancelha incrivelmente em dúvida. Subi meu queixo em desafio, esperando que ele acreditasse.

— Você está melhor? — Harry cruzou os braços me analisando de forma apreensiva, mas seus olhos ainda continham uma parte da desconfiança indispensável. — Deve ser o clima frio do inverno chegando.

— Hum-hum... — Falei puxando a mochila e empurrando o pergaminho nela.

— Soube que até faltou o almoço dos monitores no começo do mês. O que há com você? Faltar aulas e responsabilidades não é do seu feitio.

— Já disse, andei doente. — Comecei a caminhar para às escadas e ele me acompanhou, em passos lentos e calculistas. — Mas já estou melhor e prometo recuperar minhas obrigações como melhor amiga também, certo? Sinto muito por ter sumido.

— Ah, tudo bem. Vai aparecer para comer com a gente?

— Sim, agora mesmo.

Sorri em agradecimento por Harry ter sido fácil de driblar. Ele era outra pessoa a quem eu odiava mentir e que detestava esconder as coisas mais importantes da minha vida. Almocei com meus amigos e estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostei de conversar amenidades e implicar com eles sobre o acúmulo de deveres. Foi divertido ouvir as lamentações de Rony sobre como eu faltava tanta aula neste ano e ainda assim era a melhor aluna em quase tudo. Quase, porque Harry se tornou o rei das Poções desde que usava um livro cheio de anotações e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era uma pedra em meu sapato por motivos óbvios.

Abracei os três antes de me despedir deles, que seguiram para o treino de quadribol, e os vi desaparecer em direção às portas de entrada, seguindo para o exterior do castelo. Agradecida silenciosamente por eles não me interrogarem sobre meu inconstante estado de humor e segui caminhando em direção às masmorras. Aparentemente eu era a única aluna no interior do castelo. Todo adolescente adorava quando as aulas terminavam, mas eu não. Não naquele dia.

Minhas pernas ainda estavam bambas pelos minutos que passei com Severo antes do intervalo, meu coração vivia constantemente turbulento e minha cabeça rodopiava com pensamentos indecentes. Era desesperador como uma única pessoa conseguia desconsertar toda minha estabilidade emocional tão irracionalmente. Eu pensava nele e era como se uma realização tivesse acontecido em minha vida. Sentia uma onda de eletricidade que eu mal podia respirar, de tantas emoções que preenchiam as lacunas em meu peito. Comecei a imaginar que talvez se apaixonar era isso mesmo e fiquei ansiosa para o dia em que ele fosse inteiramente meu, sem regras, erros ou pecado.

Me deparei no corredor do escritório dele, quebrando qualquer imagem de pensamento, plano, ilusão ou sonho que estivesse tendo. Dei um salto quando a porta do escritório se abriu instantaneamente quando parei na frente dela, mas acabei sorrindo quando o vi em sua carranca costumeira, o oposto da expressão em seu rosto quando me agarrou na sala mais cedo, me distraí por alguns segundos, até que me dei conta de que não podia admirá-lo o dia todo.

Seu nariz gesticulou que o aguardasse ali mesmo na porta, e ele caminhou em minha direção, nossos olhares estavam em conjunto, fazendo uma análise mental e apressada. Era como se ambos soubéssemos o que se passava em nossas mentes barulhentas agora, ele sabia o que eu queria e eu sabia dos seus jogos. Essa troca de olhares era uma ligação arrebatadora que acabamos de nos deparar. Os olhos são aquilo que chamam de portal para a alma e nos olhos de Severo eu enxergava muito. Tenho certeza que o olhar dele foi aquilo que me prendeu desde o início, ele tinha a hipnose e eloquência, e algum tipo de mensuração, eles tinham tudo, inclusive me roubaram e continuavam roubando partes de mim sem a minha permissão. Com o seu olhar ele me contava tudo, mas também não me mostrava nada. Nada além de um sentimento assustador que vinha crescendo cada vez que o via e eu ficava sem escapatória, principalmente quando eu não conseguia fazer nada além de me entregar.

— É inadequado que você fique me olhando assim.

Eu dei um sorriso tímido em sua direção, mas não respondi e nada foi dito depois disso. Quando chegamos ao escritório do diretor, percebi que Severo não precisou dizer nenhuma senha para a gárgula da entrada, ela simplesmente se afastou quando o viu e nos deu acesso a escada em caracol.

O professor Dumbledore nos deu um sorriso gentil quando entramos.

— Ah, Srta. Granger, é ótimo recebê-la. Como estão sendo suas aulas extras com o Severo? Ele não está lhe assustando com seu humor peculiar, está?

Os olhos de Dumbledore cintilaram em direção a nós.

— Menos, Alvo. — Severo rosnou.

Eu dei apenas um sorriso tímido.

— Ele tentou seduzi-la?

Dumbledore arqueou as sobrancelhas e minha garganta fechou. Severo havia contado a ele? Lancei a ele um olhar com um pedido de ajuda, que me foi negado com uma jogada de ombros.

— Você vai assustá-la com suas piadas infames. — Severo respondeu tranquilo e sumiu por uma porta lateral que eu mal havia notado.

— Não ligue, Srta. Granger, a intenção era provocá-lo e não você, mas acho que o Severo está inalcançável ultimamente. Sente-se, creio que ele lhe deu uma tarefa.

— Sim senhor.

Sorri modestamente para o diretor, e me lancei sobre a mesinha de chá que ele me apontou próxima à janela. Um aceno da varinha de Dumbledore a ampliou magicamente para acomodar meu pergaminho, mochila, livros, tinteiro e pena. De alguma forma o gesto dele me deixou bastante à vontade para espalhar tudo sobre a superfície dela e, sem pestanejar, comecei a fazer as pesquisas para a lição sobre o feitiço do Patrono.

Severo voltou ao escritório com um cálice cheio de uma Poção Dourada que eu nunca tinha visto em livro nenhum, entregou o cálice despreocupadamente ao diretor e eles engataram uma conversa trivial, sem muita formalidade. Severo parecia absurdamente confortável debaixo de suas perguntas e eu me perguntei por que Dumbledore disse minutos antes que ele estava inalcançável. Notei o diretor me analisando em mais de um momento e estava quase desconfortável com aquele olhar do diretor.

— Você terminou com a Bettany recentemente, ela veio me procurar.

Minha pena escorregou da minha mão, manchando meu pergaminho e estragando as duas últimas linhas que eu tinha escrito, por sorte, era o rascunho.

— É curioso como, sempre que eu acho que vou ter mais um Snape por esses corredores, você estraga alguma coisa.

O silêncio se instalou pelo escritório, alguns antigos diretores em seus retratos se viraram para encarar os dois bruxos. Eu e Severo nos entreolhamos, sentindo o desconforto antes que eu desviasse os olhos para o diretor e visse uma tristeza genuína espalhada em seu rosto. Severo andou até ele e pegou o cálice já vazio de sua mão boa.

— Chame um elfo, precisa de chá.

Ele saiu do escritório de novo e voltei minha atenção para minha redação. Ouvi o estalo do elfo doméstico que o diretor convocou, mas mantive meus olhos nas minhas lições, o Feitiço do Patrono era difícil para mim. Era engraçado como eu sempre me achei uma garota feliz, mas depois de aprender o feitiço eu não achava minhas lembranças felizes fortes o suficiente para mantê-lo por tanto tempo, muito menos para segurar um patrono corpóreo por mais que alguns segundos. Não sei quanto tempo se passou, até que eu tivesse minha atenção chamada pelo professor Dumbledore.

— Srta. Granger, eu quero lhe mostrar fotos do Severo quando era um estudante. — O diretor se dirigiu a mim, exalando empolgação.

Pisquei os olhos levemente confusa com aquele humor do diretor, tinha certeza que ele tinha mudado da água para o vinho em minutos, mas sorri mesmo assim.

— Eu vou adorar.

Dumbledore me contou que Severo tinha dois amigos muito próximos quando eram estudantes e que até hoje mantém contato, Sam e Arya. Sam trabalha no M.A.C.U.S.A. e Arya é um tipo de organizadora de eventos que também preferiu ir morar nos Estados Unidos depois de se formar em Hogwarts. Fiquei surpresa ao saber desses detalhes da vida de Severo, mas ele não pareceu incomodado com as coisas que o diretor me contou sobre os três como estudantes.

— Severo é um bom amigo para eles. — O diretor sorriu, tamborilando os dedos na mesa. — Mas Arya até hoje não conhece a Londres trouxa, você poderia levá-la quando estiver de férias. Soube que Severo a receberá nas festividades.

— Ah sim, eu vou adorar. — Sorri.

— Acho uma péssima ideia. — Severo interrompeu, me olhando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— E por que é uma péssima ideia? — Dumbledore o fitou por cima de seus oclinhos.

— Os pais da Srta. Granger são egoístas em dividir o tempo da filha. O mundo mágico praticamente a roubou deles.

Quase cuspi a água que tinha acabado de colocar na boca.

— Ah, não seja tão infeliz, Severo. Os pais da Srta. Granger não vão reclamar se ela quiser andar pela cidade com uma conhecida para, quem sabe, conhecer alguns garotos.

— Tenho certeza de que meus pais não vão se importar.

— Também acho, afinal você veio para o meio do nada aprender bruxarias, certo? Se eles fossem mesmo se importar não teriam sido convencidos por um diretor de túnica roxa berrante seis anos atrás.

Eu e o diretor sorrimos, mas Severo se manteve impassível.

— E você precisa também conhecer o Sam. Você deveria apresentá-la ao Sam, Severo, ele e a Srta. Granger iam se dar bem.

— E por que eu faria isso? — Severo apertou o cálice de água que bebia enquanto analisava o diretor friamente.

— Por quê? Bem, vejamos, ambos sabemos que Sam é um jovem espirituoso e a Srta. Granger é uma moça adorável.

— Ela não está disponível.

Percebi instintivamente que o professor Dumbledore o estava provocando. Ele queria fazer com que Severo admitisse algo comigo, desde que pisamos no escritório, mesmo que fosse apenas algo que não fosse tão sério quanto um caso. Ele o estava desafiando e, por Merlin, eu estava gostando e adorando cada resposta corporal que ele dava, embora estivesse consciente que era um risco entregar o que havia entre nós para o chefe dele.

— Fique quieto, Severo, deixe a Srta. Granger responder. — O diretor voltou seu olhar para mim, aguardando uma resposta.

— Bom... Eu... — Olhei para Severo pelo canto do olho, que se mantinha impassível.

O provoco ou deixo isso quieto? Meu consciente gritava para deixar quieto, mas meu lado infantil e completamente disposto à provocação gritava outra resposta.

— Eu não estou em nenhum relacionamento sério ainda. — Sorri amistosa para o diretor antes de olhá-lo, e a sua expressão levemente chocada foi o suficiente para sentir meu ego inflar.

— Ótimo. — O diretor afastou a cadeira, se levantando. — Venha, vamos ver as fotos que prometi.

Levantei-me andando pela porta onde Severo desapareceu antes de nós, escutei um barulho baixo de poções borbulhantes em outro ambiente próximo e deduzi que era por lá que Severo devia estar. Seguimos até um outro cômodo, era uma sala pequena e adornada por quadros antigos de pinturas abstratas, os dois sofás pequenos eram lilases, e tinha uma lareira pequena, sobre ela estavam várias fotos de crianças felizes, brincalhonas e com aqueles olhares eram cheios de brilho, típico da infância. Uma caixa rosa com flores pretas de madeira estava na mesinha de centro entre os estofados. Era pequena, mas quando o diretor espalhou as fotos entre nós, deduzi que ela detinha algum feitiço de ampliação, fiz uma nota mental para pesquisar sobre ele, em uma bolsa, esse feitiço seria muito útil.

As fotos estavam todas soltas em uma bagunça completa e meus olhos estavam tentando decidir qual delas pegar primeiro, mas deixei que o professor Dumbledore me apresentasse às fotografias. Acabei vendo algumas fotos por conta própria enquanto o diretor admirava seus pupilos com preciosidade, peguei uma das fotos de Severo e Sam, outra de Severo com o diretor, continuei olhando as fotos até me deparar com uma em que continha não só o trio mas também uma quarta pessoa, o professor Slughorn. Ele estava sorrindo, abraçando Severo de um lado e Sam de outro, imediatamente percebi que devia ser em um dos seus jantares para seus alunos favoritos.

— Ah, aqui está a Arya. — O diretor sorriu me entregando uma foto.

Arya era uma jovem de olhos azuis, cabelos castanho claros e uma inocência que me transmitia tranquilidade. Seu cabelo estava solto, cascateando sobre seus ombros, os lábios levemente relaxados em um sorriso simpático. Ela me lembrou muito Luna. Voltei a mexer nas fotos procurando por alguma de Severo, até encontrar uma que ele aparentava estar com a minha idade, novo, feliz e determinado. Existia esperança nos olhos, uma atenção que eu ainda não havia conseguido enxergar, mas, apesar de ele estar completamente bonito e atraente na foto, o que me chamou atraiu naquela fotografia foi a mulher a qual ele abraçava pela cintura, pousando suas duas mãos em sua barriga e o queixo descansando no seu ombro. A mulher de cabelos ruivos também sorria feliz e tranquila e pousava suas mãos carinhosamente sobre as dele.

— Quem é essa? — Perguntei com a sobrancelha erguida, sem me importar se estava sendo ou não intrometida quanto à minha pergunta.

O diretor pegou a foto e a encarou tanto quanto eu.

— Essa foi a melhor época de Severo, seu sexto ano, exatamente o que você está agora. Ela acendeu o brilho nos olhos dele... mas também foi aquela que destruiu tudo que ele era.

Ele jogou a foto de volta na caixa.

Os meus pensamentos modificaram por completo o gosto delicioso do chá que Dobby nos serviu assim que voltamos ao escritório quando me lembrava da imagem sorridente de Severo e sua acompanhante. Minha garganta se fechava, se tornava difícil respirar normalmente e minha expressão ficava incrédula a cada vez que ele me olhava. Estava sentada em uma cadeira que havia deixado de ser confortável graças à tensão do meu corpo. Tinha uma vontade absurda de saber imediatamente tudo sobre ela e o passado em comum deles. O que de errado ambos teriam feito para que aquilo se tornasse tão terrível?

E o pior de tudo, era que eu a conhecia. Não sei se era como alguém que você via na rua e se tornara impossível esquecer seus olhos, ou alguém a quem eu já tive algum contato. Mas ela apareceu para mim em algum momento da minha vida que eu não conseguia me recordar e aquilo, acima de tudo, estava me deixando fissurada por respostas.

Foi desconcertante saber que o homem por quem eu estava apaixonada teve o coração partido por outra mulher. Foi uma tortura vê-lo abraçando-a naquela foto. A garganta seca e o tremor das mãos me provavam mais uma vez que eu tinha um medo desconcertante de ser rejeitada. E se ele não se apaixonasse por mim? Se nunca conseguisse me amar como a foto mostrava que ele claramente a amava?

— Quem é a ruiva na foto com você?

Perguntei assim que pisamos o último degrau da escada em caracol e a gárgula se fechou atrás de nós. Isso fez com que Severo estancasse o passo que daria em seguida para me dar total atenção.

— Você a conheceu em Hogwarts, isso é fato. Mas quando você se abriu para mim, você já estava destruído o suficiente para não querer estar com ninguém. Então, quem é ela?

O vi apoiar o peso do corpo no corredor de pedra, desviando sem disfarçar o seu olhar do meu. Dessa vez era ele quem estava fugindo, não eu.

— Eu tenho alguma chance de fugir dessa conversa? — Murmurou colocando seu calcanhar direito sobre sua canela esquerda.

— Sendo sincera, você tem sim. — Respirei fundo desejando que essa não fosse uma opção, porque caso contrário, eu não teria forças para suportar. Nunca tive um coração partido e odiaria que Severo fosse o primeiro a me fazer ter essa experiência. — Mas aí eu teria que desistir disso. — Apontei para mim e novamente para ele, sem deixar espaço para mais desculpas. — Seja lá o que for que isso signifique.

Olhei para os lados procurando por alguém que pudesse estar perambulando pelo corredor.

— Não importa, ela me odeia.

Minha testa ficou levemente enrugada numa confusão contida, busquei seus olhos para os meus, mas sua coragem havia desaparecido espontaneamente, como se falar sobre ela fosse uma vergonha a si mesmo. Seus ombros se encolheram como uma criança quando leva bronca da mãe.

— E com toda razão, mereço tudo isso, toda a rejeição. Mereço cada pedaço dela que me odeia e eu nunca fui bom em lidar com o ódio ou a rejeição. É por isso que ela não lembra de nós. — Ergueu os ombros com o suspiro. — Ela merece uma chance de ser feliz com alguém que não seja tão imbecil quanto eu.

— E eu mereço? — Arqueei as sobrancelhas. — Mereço estar com alguém tão... imbecil?

Finalmente tive seus olhos em mim, Severo parecia temeroso, comecei na tentativa inútil de decifrar o que seus olhos transmitiam, mas cheguei à conclusão de que ele estava temendo o suficiente para se ajoelhar na minha frente se precisasse e me implorar para esquecer esse assunto.

— O que você fez para ela te odiar tanto? — Cruzei os braços mostrando autoridade.

— Casei com ela. Ela entrou de cabeça nisso e eu estraguei tudo.

— Vocês foram casados? — Cobri a boca para coibir meu espanto. — Você ainda sente alguma coisa por ela? Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo?

— Sinto.

Ele desviou de novo o olhar do meu, envergonhado por admitir isso e ainda dizer que me queria. O quão culpado e confuso um homem pode se sentir? Tentei mostrar uma tranquilidade que não tinha, quando ajeitei a minha mochila sobre o meu ombro.

— Vou para o meu dormitório agora. — Soltei todo o ar que prendi e me direcionei para o corredor.

Passei tempo suficiente vendo os meus pais e imaginando o amor perfeito. Idealizando que me entregaria ao homem certo e faria com que as coisas funcionassem para mim e para ele. Via este tipo de homem em Severo, mas eu não precisava saber de muito para compreender que não havia espaço para mim em seu coração. Nosso relacionamento era no máximo uma paixão forte alimentada pela guerra iminente e agora tinha chegado ao fim. Era assim que precisava ser porque eu não suportaria a ideia de ter algo com alguém que pensa e ainda nutre sentimentos por outra mulher. Torturante, essa era a palavra certa. Era como se você não soubesse nada e mesmo assim se jogasse ao mar para salvar alguém que não quer ser salvo, e eu não ia me afogar só porque ele estava disposto a fazer isso por outra mulher. Eu não estava disposta a ter meu coração partido nos meus dezessete anos e desacreditar do amor por causa dele.

Apesar de ter acreditado fielmente que aquela conversa tinha chegado ao fim, ela não tinha. Meu corpo deu um solavanco para trás quando Severo me puxou de volta, fazendo com que a minha bolsa frouxa, presa nos meus ombros, escorregasse até que caísse no chão.

— Meu aniversário é dia nove de janeiro. — Disse olhando no fundo dos meus olhos. — Eu odeio esse dia, ele não é importante para mim.

— Me deixe adivinhar por quê... — Semicerrei os olhos rindo sarcasticamente. — Ela. Foi por isso que não me disse a data?

Sua expressão foi a afirmação que eu precisava para concretizar que, mais uma vez, eu estava certa. Puxei meu braço com a mesma força que ele havia me puxado e saí andando pelo castelo, desci os lances de escadas praticamente correndo, só parei quando percebi que já estava nos jardins e totalmente encharcada pela chuva que desabava do lado de fora. Corri até a estufa número um e, felizmente, ela estava aberta. Meus pés molharam todo o piso, e meu cabelo pingava, joguei minha mochila no chão e fiquei amaldiçoando a mim, a Severo e a tal ruiva.

Ela não tinha culpa, me pareceu, mas mesmo assim consegui odiá-la instantaneamente. Eu consegui odiá-la e não consegui odiar tanto Bettany, vai ver é porque eu sabia que, apesar de ter tido algo com Severo, ela não havia interferido tanto na vida dele quanto a mulher da foto. Eu quis gritar e xingá-la com palavras indecentes, mandá-la para o inferno, fazer algo que a apagasse de uma vez por todas da vida, da mente e do coração de Severo. Ela não era a mulher certa, eu era. Mas como fazê-lo entender isso quando ele por si só admitiu tão de imediato que ainda sentia algo por ela? Meus dedos apertaram a bancada de pedras onde cuidávamos das plantas e comecei a respirar pesado tentando tirar aquela dor que parecia querer cuspir pela minha garganta. Meu estômago embrulhava só de pensar que eu estava mesmo abrindo mão dele.

Severo abriu a porta de repente, também encharcado pela chuva mas não olhou para mim quando entrou. Eu estava totalmente desesperada porque queria que ele relutasse, dissesse algo para me convencer, que me fizesse mudar de ideia, até que ele gritasse comigo, mas ele era a merda de um homem calado e incapaz de lutar para me ter, graças à uma ex mulher que o odiava e eu nem conseguia entender o porquê disso.

Eu devia ter escutado quando ele disse que não sabia o que estava fazendo, ele gostava de mim, mas isso não era suficiente. Nunca saberia, afinal, o que é suficiente para duas pessoas ficarem juntas sem nenhuma jurisdição. Eu queria socar alguma coisa. Estava tão brava comigo, com ele, que achei que não fosse controlar toda a pressão que me impulsionava e a qualquer momento minha magia poderia implodir e espatifar os vasos ao nosso redor. O ar dentro da estufa era pouco demais para que eu conseguisse respirar. Abri a porta, que rangeu e foi o que fez com que ele olhasse para mim finalmente.

— Tudo bem? — Perguntou intercalando os olhos entre mim e a vidraça da estufa.

— Olhe pra mim! — Quase gritei. — Eu pareço bem?

— Não preciso olhá-la olhar para dizer que você está péssima. Eu sei que você está irritada comigo, acredite, eu também estou comigo mesmo. — Ele quase gritou de volta.

— Eu não estou irritada com você. Eu estou com ódio dela!

Ele me encarou de repente, ambos estávamos ofegantes pela discussão. Seus olhos estavam me questionando.

— Eu a odeio porque ela não te dá chance de amar outra pessoa, e não deixou nenhum espaço para que eu pudesse ocupar no seu coração. Eu a odeio por ter te domado, era pra você estar assim por mim e não por ela. — Sussurrei a última frase, inconstante, eu sabia que aquilo era improvável. Ela foi esposa dele. — Eu queria que ela não tivesse estragado seu aniversário, nem estragado o que você era antes dela. Agora estou temendo o que eu vou me tornar depois de você.

Esperava que ele gritasse de volta, que brigasse comigo, mas outra vez ele foi impassível. Permaneci imóvel, com os dedos entrelaçados no meu colo e o coração desmantelado de tanta frustração. Severo passou por mim, abriu a porta da estufa e saiu, fiquei observando pela vidraça seus passos a seguir mas ele não fez nada que eu imaginasse que fosse fazer. A chuva completou o trabalho de deixá-lo mais encharcado. Ele foi para até as plantações de sebe na traseira da estufa e vi quando desferiu vários chutes nos vasos.

Eu não o tinha visto tão furioso até então. Fiquei estática sem saber o que deveria fazer, mesmo que fosse óbvio que eu precisava ir até lá e convencê-lo de que ficar na chuva não o livraria do que a ex mulher fez com ele. O sentimento de vê-lo abalado era pior do que vê-lo amando outra mulher e isso era estranho já que ele amava alguém que, provavelmente, não dava a mínima para o que ele estava sentindo.

Eu poderia dizer que conhecia bem o sentimento, mas, apesar de não tê-lo me amando, eu o tinha fisicamente e por um lado ele se importava comigo. Era uma questão de se sensibilizar pelo pouco que a pessoa que você ama e se importa fez por você, pegar aquele pouco e transformá-lo na forma perfeita de companheirismo. Bufei ao sair da estufa e ao bater a porta com força. Severo olhou para mim, parando rapidamente de dar sequência aos seus chutes inúteis. Inúteis porque, infelizmente nada daquilo mudaria o seu passado.

As gotas grossas de água desmoronavam em nossos corpos, estava ensopada e com os lábios tremendo em contato com a água fria. Abracei-me pela cintura numa tentativa fraca de me aquecer, a inutilidade dos meus braços no momento me deixou frustrada, mas continuei com os olhos nele. Estávamos nos encarando como sempre fazíamos, extasiados, sendo absorvidos um pelo outro, em uma colisão que fazia com que meu corpo perdesse os cinco sentidos. Vivia nesse impasse, mas precisava admitir que tudo isso me fazia sentir viva sem que eu soubesse que antes estava morta.

— Eu estou tão irado com você que não posso nem te olhar agora. — Ele soltou em minha direção e voltei a me encolher, abraçando-me com mais força. — Não posso discutir agora com você. Então não me olhe assim, porque eu não quero ficar numa boa com você.

Minha primeira impulsividade foi gritar. Eu queria gritar com ele até que minha garganta coçasse e eu ficasse completamente rouca, sem voz alguma para argumentar depois, mas me entregar dessa forma não era o que eu queria. Vê-lo sem defesa alguma, frágil, me fez desistir da ideia de fazê-lo sentir exatamente como eu me sentia.

— Eu acho que isso nunca daria certo mesmo, Severo. Cresci vendo meus pais se amarem, lutando por aquilo que eles sentiam, eles podem demonstrar o que sentem em público, porque não é proibido. Acho que quero minha vida assim, e não viver à sombra de um relacionamento onde você não pode andar de mãos dadas com alguém porque a sociedade não permite ou porque ele é seu professor, e claro, velho demais para você. Eu quero estar com alguém que possa estar comigo e que eu não esteja disputando com uma ex mulher.

Consegui dar passos apressados em direção a estufa. Apanhei minha mochila e saí para voltar ao castelo. Olhei-o, ele continuava parado no mesmo lugar, mas puxando seus cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais pavorosamente. As lágrimas que eu tanto ignorei até ali se cansaram daquela prisão sem fim, decidiriam que era hora de se libertar e eu deixei. Deixei que elas descessem silenciosamente, juntando-as com as gotas da chuva. Era um choro silencioso, sem drama, ofego ou balbúrdia. Eu não queria nada além do que o necessário para me livrar das impurezas que me foram colocadas por causa daquela situação desgastante. Queria que elas fossem embora para não voltarem mais.

Segui apressada pelo jardim e ele me alcançou em questão de segundos. Sua respiração densa mostrava cansaço e hesitação.

— Você está certa. E odeio o fato de você estar certa. — Ele encarava o céu cinzento pela chuva e praguejou antes de pressionar os lábios em uma demonstração desconcertante de autocontrole. — Essa situação com você é um vício, e como todo vício precisa ser tratado. — Ele olhou para mim percebendo que eu não havia me movido para olhá-lo e nem diminuí meus passos. — Isso está errado.

Eu não respondi, já tínhamos chegado aos degraus de entrada e eu só conseguia pensar no quanto seria difícil para mim voltar para o lado acadêmico da situação. Mas precisávamos voltar a ser apenas professor e aluna antes que fosse tarde demais para mim. Severo já estava acostumado a ter um coração em pedaços e se nem Bettany conseguiu restituir aquilo que ele tinha deixado se partir, por que eu conseguiria? Sendo honesta comigo e com a minha mente, precisava admitir que nosso relacionamento durou dois meses inteiros e tudo foi ótimo, as sensações que ele despertou em mim, a vontade intensa de me entregar a ele, eu ainda conseguia sentir o desejo estagnado na minha pele, elegendo a um formigamento que era ao menos confortável, mas acabou.

Alcancei o último degrau, respirando para conseguir falar, tentando não olhá-lo. Precisava ser firme, não sentir dor e, principalmente, não chorar. O choro estava bem ali instalado na porta de minha garganta, esperando que ele fosse embora para se libertar.

— Obrigada. — Joguei os ombros para cima tentando parecer indiferente. — Por tudo.

— Quando você diz obrigada por tudo, você quer dizer, obrigada por ser um idiota e estragar tudo?

Olhei-o pelo canto do meu olho esquerdo, vendo nitidamente seu corpo ereto em uma tensão justificada.

— Isso principalmente.

Percebi que a tensão em seus músculos estava me preocupando, a forma como seus punhos estavam fechados ao lado do seu corpo era apavorante.

— Obrigada também por ter me tirado daquela festa, eu nunca vou esquecer.

— De volta à estaca zero?

— Boa noite, professor Snape.

Corri pelo saguão de entrada me sentindo abandonada, olhei por toda a extensão das escadas se movendo, sentindo-me congelada por dentro e por fora. Por mais que tivesse acabado para não correr o risco de ter meu coração partido no futuro, ele estava em pedaços e eu estava amando Severo Snape mesmo assim. Caminhar pelo jardim, chegar aos pés da escada, dobrar o corredor até o buraco do retrato e deixá-lo para trás foi difícil, precisava admitir.

O tempo que ficamos juntos foi curto, mas o suficiente para fazer doer, por isso, parei ali mesmo antes de entrar na minha Sala Comunal, antes de ter que sorrir e dizer que tinha ocorrido tudo bem na aula de reforço, pois eu não queria mais mentir. Aquela seria a minha última mentira aos meus amigos. O problema ali era a espera, eu esperava demais, esperava dele, de mim, esperava que em algum momento tudo aquilo fosse se transformar em algo real. Então pacientemente, coloquei meus pensamentos em ordem, eu sempre funcionei a base de planos e continuaria assim. O plano agora era me provar uma bruxa excelente, vencer uma guerra, iniciar um plano de carreira no Ministério da Magia e nunca mais me lembrar de Severo.

Uma coruja me alcançou na minha poça de água e tristeza do meio do corredor e me lançou uma carta. Desanimada, acariciei a penugem do pescoço da ave e peguei o envelope. É uma mensagem da minha mãe, repetindo a mesma informação que me disse há uma semana de que me quer em casa para uma reunião de família. Esse é o único motivo que me dá ânimo para levantar da minha infelicidade e correr para o chuveiro. Vou até minha casa trouxa amanhã à noite, e vou contar tudo para minha mãe e chorar no colo dela, enquanto ela enterra os dedos nos meus cabelos e me diz que tudo vai ficar bem.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Hoje, vinte e um de fevereiro, seria o aniversário do nosso maravilhoso Alan Rickman, que deu vida a nosso amado mestre. Varinhas para o alto, honremos esse ser humano incrível que vai ficar para sempre em nossos corações. Beijos e até o próximo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Me arrastei para dentro da Sala Comunal torcendo para que nenhum dos meus amigos estivesse esperando por mim. Mas assim que cruzei o buraco no retrato, meu peito fez um novo som de bum, meu estômago embrulhou e minha visão se turvou em instantes por algo que eu deduzi apenas de passear os olhos pela sala: Harry sentado no sofá, curvado, com os cotovelos apoiados um em cada coxa e Rony sentado do outro lado, com o malão fechado no chão, próximo à base de seus pés. Ficou claro para mim que nossas vidas, naquele momento, tinham mudado.

A expressão entristecida no rosto de ambos me deixou constrangida e uma tristeza vertiginosa se espalhou pelo meu coração que bombardeou a sensação para o resto do meu corpo. Mal me dei conta de que estava plantada no mesmo lugar, agarrando a mim mesma e ainda totalmente encharcada pela chuva. Eles nem notaram que eu cheguei, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a atenção deles não parecia ser a amiga que fazia seus deveres, e sim, a amizade deles. Os fragmentos de lembranças felizes, dos vários finais de semana e de férias divertidas tomaram minha mente, mas se tornaram uma tela de pintura acinzentada, seja lá de quem fosse a culpa.

O baque de deixar Severo ir não fora o bastante para terminar de me destruir. Meus amigos também pareciam estar em despedida, meus olhos tão propensos para uma resposta não pararam de intercalar entre um e outro, na ansiedade de que um deles me desse o que eu precisava para entender o que estava acontecendo na minha frente. Agradeci humildemente ao benevolente Merlin pela Sala Comunal estar vazia e não ter ninguém para presenciar a cena das duas pessoas que mais amo na vida, totalmente destruídas pela emoção.

Harry se levantou, não olhou para mim ou para Rony, apenas andou silenciosamente para a escada do dormitório dos meninos. Tive esperança de que ele parasse para me olhar mais uma vez e jurasse para mim que estava tudo em ordem. Queria que sua atitude não fosse sucinta a um ato desprovido de atenção. Eu estava ali, precisando de respostas, e ele simplesmente me deu as costas.

— Eu sinto muito, Hermione. — Rony soltou com a voz ridiculamente estúpida de uma falsa culpa. — Eu não queria que você precisasse saber assim de repente.

— O que eu exatamente preciso saber?

— Eu e a Lilá pedimos transferência para Beauxbatons.

Aquilo não me atingiu como esperava, porque, de alguma forma, era como se eu já soubesse. Um aluno não junta suas coisas no meio do ano letivo, as coloca no malão e simplesmente vai embora, um amigo que se preze não abandona os amigos porque estão em tempos difíceis. Estava claro no olhar, na afeição, que ele tinha decidido isso apenas por Lilá e aquilo foi o que doeu. Eu e Harry chegamos primeiro que ela.

— Durante essas semanas que passamos juntos, — Ele gesticulava as mãos enquanto falava. — nós ficamos muito íntimos… — Rony suspirou. — E quando me dei conta, ela já tinha tomado parte da minha vida.

O tempo todo eu percebi que Rony não tinha coragem de me olhar nos olhos devido a vergonha e o medo de não suportar a forma como eu o olhava.

— Lilá acha que sou um alvo em potencial, ficando em Hogwarts.

Seu tom foi como um vácuo para o meu cérebro. Toda a força e fibra nas minhas pernas apearam, meus joelhos doeram ao toque repentinamente. Queria mandá-lo embora, já estava com as malas feitas, era só sair, mas o resto de força que me restou aquele dia foi esgotada.

— Não conte a ninguém da minha família que ela disse isso. — Pediu com a voz trêmula e eu torcia para que fosse de remorso. — Eles não entenderiam, mamãe ficará uma fera quando souber. Por favor, Hermione, prometa.

— O que inventou para a sua mãe?

— Eu disse a ela que ganhei uma bolsa de intercâmbio, por ser um monitor exemplar.

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Uma revolta fez minha garganta apertar.

— Não vou dizer nada, embora ache que está cometendo um grave erro ao esconder dos próprios pais o quanto você é manipulável.

— Então... — Os olhos dele escaneavam o salão enquanto falava. — Decidimos ir para a França e vermos como as coisas se comportam nos próximos meses. Acha que fizemos bem?

— Se vocês já decidiram, é óbvio que não está interessado no que eu acho, então não pergunte. — Respondi com a voz firme.

— Eu estou interessado! É que... Lilá tem certeza de que é essa a melhor solução… E você sabe como as mulheres são.

— Não, não sei, Rony, diga para mim por favor. Como as mulheres são?

— Você sabe...

— Não, é sério. Fala para mim.

— Esquece, Hermione, não é importante. — Ele estava começando a parecer envergonhado.

— Eu realmente adoraria saber. Responde, como as mulheres são?

Rony suspirou, depois falou sem emoção.

— Elas quem mandam.

— E seus amigos que se explodam? Você ficou maluco? Harry precisa de você! Precisa de nós dois! — Cuspi as palavras.

— Não grite, acalme-se...

— Eu não vou me acalmar!

— Uma vez na vida preciso pensar em mim, Hermione.

Virei para ele com os olhos flamejantes.

— Acontece que você não está pensando. Foi a Lilá quem pensou por vocês dois. Ou até isso você não percebeu?

— Não… digo… pensamos juntos.

— Não, Rony, não pensaram. Ela pensou. Sabe, eu não sei mais quem você é desde que começou esse lance com ela. E só faz o quê? Um mês? Dois? Não importa mesmo, porque eu já esqueci quem era Rony Weasley quando estava solteiro. Agora você só fala de si mesmo, sua posição de goleiro e sua adorável namorada, e qualquer um desses motivos que seja. E você também é muito indelicado quando fala conosco e fica sempre olhando por cima do ombro, para o caso de haver uma opção melhor...

— Isso não é verdade!

— É a verdade, Rony! Ah, que se dane vocês dois, para mim chega.

Ergui o corpo lentamente até estar ereta na sua frente. Meu queixo mostrava toda a minha impetuosa personalidade, e embora minhas forças estivessem esgotadas pelo meu próprio término, agora precisavam estar revitalizadas por Harry, ele precisaria muito de mim.

— Não vou dizer para sua mãe que sua namorada é uma idiota, não por você, mas por ela. Molly não precisa saber que tem um filho fracote. — Minha voz tinha um notável tom de nojo.

Furiosa, apanhei minha varinha e apontei para o malão dele fazendo-o flutuar, e esperei até que ele se levantasse e encarei os olhos azuis de Rony me dando conta de que ele agora era alguém a quem eu tinha certeza de que odiaria por tempo indeterminado. Era meu melhor amigo, mas era um cretino.

— Você não vai decepcionar só a sua família, você decepcionou seus dois melhores amigos. — Ergui o malão em sua direção dando minha última palavra. — Não se preocupe em nos escrever como se estivesse tentando se redimir. Não precisamos de você.

No instante em que Rony me disse que iria embora, algo em mim havia mudado. Mas não sabia ao certo o que era. Não existia doçura em volta do meu coração, não existiam chances para perdoá-lo. Constantemente ouvia dizer que a dor te fazia crescer de forma rápida e todo o sofrimento se transformava em uma casca grossa onde ninguém poderia chegar até lá. No início, achei que a dor que tanto me diziam era devido ao fato de ter meu coração partido ou ser rejeitada pelo homem que amava, mas me dei conta de que a vida é pior.

Vendo de fora, minha realidade parecia frustrante, mas permaneci de pé, segurando o choro na garganta vendo Rony arrastar suas coisas para fora da Sala Comunal que dividimos por seis anos. Me dei conta do espaço que Rony tinha dentro do meu coração quando ele me deu as costas e odiei admitir que precisava demais dele, mas assim como "qualquer homem" eu também aprenderia a superá-lo, por mim e por Harry. Éramos agora uma dupla, Rony não estava mais autorizado a fazer parte das nossas vidas.

Meu melhor amigo me deixou em pedaços e me fez entender que a dor de ter deixado Severo partir não era nada comparada a perdê-lo. Eu era boa em mentir para meu reflexo, era mais fácil traçar isso do que assumir que Rony valorizou uma namorada imatura e grudenta muito mais que aos dois melhores amigos. E por incrível que pareça o primeiro homem a partir meu coração não foi Severo, na verdade, foi Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Eu estava no meu quarto individual no corredor de dormitório dos monitores e a porta foi aberta lentamente até eu ter a visão completa do rosto dele aparecer. Seus olhos estavam caídos como se lamentasse muito por mim, mas ainda assim eu percebi que ele queria me acolher. E eu precisava. Precisava de alguém para cuidar de mim, e não tinha dúvida que queria que fosse ele a me trazer de volta à vida.

Fazia duas semanas desde que Rony fora embora e eu chorei cada um desses dias que passaram, então, literalmente saltei para o abraço de Severo. Ele me abraçou de volta e seu cheiro almiscarado que eu tanto amava encheu meus sentidos. Torci para que esse perfume substituísse meu vazio, que curasse a dor, que afastasse a solidão, e que seu abraço me colocasse o mais perto possível de sentir que a partida de Rony não destruiu uma parte importante dentro de mim.

— Eu sinto como se estivesse morta. — Consegui dizer em meio ao turbilhão de lágrimas.

Apertei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e o senti aumentando o aperto na minha cintura, fechei os olhos para absorver por completo o seu toque. Ele me fez sentir preciosa em poucos segundos de contato.

— Eu posso ajudar. — Disse beijando minha têmpora, sua mão foi em direção ao meu rosto e acomodei minha cabeça na sua palma, sentindo o carinho que ele fazia na minha pele com o polegar, enxugando minhas lágrimas. — Eu sei o que é isso, sei como é sentir que a luz que havia dentro de você se apagou.

Meu corpo tremeu sob sua mão.

— Sentir que foi trocada por alguém é uma das piores coisas que você vai sentir, mas você vai se sentir viva de novo, acredite. Você me fez sentir vivo de novo e quero fazer com que você tenha a mesma sensação. — Sua mão direita afastou do meu rosto um cacho fino de cabelo, desceu pelo meu braço e agarrou meu indicador, me puxando do quarto em direção ao corredor. — Venha, vamos sair desse castelo por umas horas.

Eu paralisei abaixo do umbral da porta.

— Isso quer dizer que nós não terminamos? — Perguntei com a voz trêmula e rouca.

— Terminamos? — Ele riu como se eu tivesse contado uma piada. — Nós mal começamos, Hermione.

Saímos pelas portas duplas e caminhamos em silêncio pelos terrenos da escola, em direção a Hogsmeade. Eu sempre gostei do silêncio, de não precisar me explicar e apenas me isolar do resto do mundo sem ser notada. Gostava da comodidade que o silêncio trazia, combinava com toda a minha essência, mas não quando se tratava de Severo. Quando o silêncio também o envolvia me sentia enciumada, jogada de escanteio. Um silêncio torturante e esmagador habitava entre nós.

A verdade era que não tínhamos nada para falar um ao outro desde o nosso rompimento. Desde que dei nosso ponto final eu tentava me convencer de que meu coração estava ocupado com raiva dele e de Rony, então era apenas um órgão em pedaços. Você nunca sabe como é estar com o coração partido até o seu melhor amigo o partir. Mas eu admitia que Rony fora corajoso, ao menos ele teve a boa — sendo extremamente sarcástica — vontade de me avisar para onde estava indo e por que.

Me dei conta que toda a dor estava ali, nitidamente, se transformando em algo sólido como a raiva, pois a única coisa certa era que eu estava me rebelando contra minha vida antiga. Não do tipo em que você precise, inclusive, mudar a cor do seu cabelo, mas provavelmente eu estava lidando com uma futura vida adulta, e ia ter que lidar com o idiota que partiu meu coração. Precisava ser a coisa certa na vida de Harry, ele é o meu melhor amigo, é órfão, e tem um alvo nas costas desde que nasceu. Eu precisava ser forte e constante, ser o mancomunado entre a dor e a estabilidade. E precisava ter sensibilidade para lidar com Harry, ele tinha tido estouros de humor terríveis ano passado, sem contar que perdeu o padrinho, a pessoa mais próxima de uma família que ele já teve. Eu não podia pedir que ele deixasse a dor de ser abandonado pelo melhor amigo para lá e seguisse com a sua vida, era injusto.

Havia chegado ao meu limite, Rony disse que estava indo embora, deixando nós dois, porque a namorada achava perigoso ele ser tão próximo de Harry. Ela usou Sirius como exemplo! Era uma víbora! Eu não ia ser decente, não ia dar o prazer a Rony de um dia ele me ver e sorrir para ele e esquecer tudo que ele fez em nossas costas. Isso era impossível.

Deixei os pensamentos incessantes de lado quando Severo e eu paramos na frente do prédio, onde o imóvel que um dia seria dele e de Bettany se encontrava. Pensei em várias ofensas para dizer, eu já estava despedaçada o suficiente pelo idiota do meu melhor amigo e ainda teria de lidar com um lugar cheio de lembranças de uma ex? Isso sem contar que estávamos no meio de dezembro e a tarde estava coberta por um tempo gelado e enevoado, minhas pernas tremiam de frio, meus lábios estavam levemente arroxeados e minha pele arrepiada pedia por um rápido aquecimento, que fosse mágico ou solar.

Me encolhi quando ele pousou um de seus braços no meu ombro, me puxando carinhosamente para me aninhar debaixo dele e afrouxou o braço direito de forma natural, me trazendo conforto enquanto caminhávamos para a entrada do prédio. Não deixei que ele percebesse minha expressão de indignidade, estar naquele lugar foi contraproducente às minhas expectativas.

— Eu sei o que você está pensando. — Ele encostou seus lábios em meu cabelo enquanto subíamos os degraus até o saguão. — E você está errada, como estava errada no momento em que terminou comigo. Você estava errada porque nós damos certo, mesmo que seja do jeito errado.

Não respondi nada. Queria perguntar por que estávamos ali, o que tanto ele fazia suspense e se aquilo tinha a ver com Bettany — supunha que sim —, mas pressionei os lábios e mordi a língua me impedindo de demonstrar qualquer curiosidade.

— Ia trazer você aqui no fim de semana de visita da escola ao povoado, mas as circunstâncias me fizeram perceber que você precisava saber disso antes. Me passe sua varinha.

Ele puxou minha mão para si, e segurou meu pulso, apontando a varinha para a porta do apartamento, faíscas verdes saltaram dela e se entrelaçaram ao buraco da fechadura, claramente me dando acesso irrestrito ao lugar. O olhei indignada, esperando por respostas e ao mesmo tempo, meu interior saltava e dava gritinhos enquanto eu ficava perplexa.

— Nós precisaremos de um lugar fora daquele castelo.

Ele me encarou, esperando por qualquer manifestação minha, mas eu estava admirada demais para poder dizer qualquer coisa. Não sabia exatamente se estava feliz, perplexa ou decepcionada demais por ele ter dito que o nosso lugar seria o lugar que era para ser dele e de Bettany. Fiquei imóvel encarando a varinha na minha mão e pensando que se resolvesse abrir aquela porta seria como dar espaço para que ele tentasse me colocar no lugar de outra mais uma vez. Eu não queria ser a substituta, nas últimas duas semanas eu mencionei isso conscientemente para justificar o nosso fim.

Mesmo assim, respirei fundo e abri a porta, retirando qualquer chance de arrependimento. O estampido na minha cabeça fez com que eu perdesse completamente o sentido da audição. Meus olhos ficaram levemente arregalados pelo espanto de como aquele apartamento havia sido modificado. Todo o espaço foi reformado em assoalho em tons suaves e as paredes em claras e neutras, branco e palha. A parede que havíamos pintado outro dia não tinha sido mudada, mas a decoração tinha tomado para outro tom.

A cozinha com os armários em tom azul escuro e a mesa juntamente com as cadeiras também carregaram o mesmo tom forte. O tecido dos sofás agora era cinza e entre eles, uma mesa de centro, redonda em madeira.

— Você está me dando um apartamento? — Encarei seus olhos que continham aquele breve tom de confusão. — E quando foi que você teve tempo pra redecorar tudo isso?

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, trancando-a com um sorriso educado.

— No domingo, e o apartamento continua sendo meu. — Ele caminhou até o centro da sala, retirando seu manto. — Só lhe dei acesso irrestrito à ele. Considere esse lugar como seu porto seguro, um lugar para onde pode fugir sempre que precisar ficar sozinha.

Não gostei da ideia de que o motivo para tanta tensão fosse meus problemas, mas de novo, não falei nada. Não entendi seu olhar de reprovação, mas também tentei não levar para o lado pessoal, eu estava apática demais.

— Eu preciso de um banho. — Ele suspirou entediado, encarando-me em seguida.

— Desculpe. — Cruzei os dedos na frente do corpo, olhando para a ponta das minhas botas molhadas. Troquei a posição de meu olhar para seu manto esquecido no sofá, espalhado de qualquer forma e logo depois seu peito nu, entrou na minha frente, a camisa sendo também largada em cima do manto. Seu indicador foi para a ponta do meu queixo e o polegar pressionou levemente a parte superior. Coloquei meus braços em volta da sua cintura, puxando-o um pouco mais para perto.

— Em nossa última conversa você me agradeceu por tudo, e agora se desculpa. — Ele roçou a ponta do seu nariz pela minha mandíbula. — Isso tudo é bem confuso, mas ainda tem algo em mim que atrai você, eu acho.

Afundei meu rosto no seu peito.

— Talvez seja o corpo, você tem um belo corpo. — Me afastei para confirmar minha observação. — É, você realmente tem um belo corpo, com ele, você consegue atrair alunas inocentes e virgens. — Mordi o lábio inferior. — Isso não foi uma indireta, — Balancei a cabeça envergonhada — e o que eu disse agora também não foi.

Mordi a lateral da bochecha e fiz uma negação com a cabeça. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha irônico.

— Que bom que eu não deixei isso terminar. — Ele me puxou para mais perto, colando nossas cinturas e minha respiração fraquejou.

— Não fazia ideia de que estávamos em algo tão sério. — Respondi.

— Você não faz ideia de tantas coisas, Srta. Granger. — Murmurou ele antes de me puxar um pouco mais para cima pela cintura, até que eu finalmente alcançasse seus lábios.

A sensação era a mesma de que eu me lembrava, carregada de uma brutalidade incomum, de forma que me fizesse querer aquebrantar todas as barreiras que ele impunha entre nós e até as que eu mesma coloquei.

— Acho melhor mesmo você não me deixar fugir, Severo.

Me afastei e pousei minha testa sobre a dele respirando pausadamente, com os olhos fechados e segurando as lágrimas que vieram de repente, ao lembrar que eu sempre desejei um relacionamento que fosse ao menos parecido com o dos meus pais até perceber que preciso criar o meu próprio, sem me inspirar ou espelhar em alguém.

— Porque se você fizer isso não posso garantir que não vou beber em outra festa de estudantes. — Respondi, ainda de olhos fechados, acariciando os cabelos de sua nuca.

— Eu estou realmente preocupado agora.

Abri meus olhos e sorri para a expressão preocupada dele.

— É só não tentar terminar mais, então. — Ele beijou minha testa. — Preciso mesmo de um banho, ficaria surpresa do quanto alguns ingredientes de Poções são asquerosos. Aproveite a segurança de um espaço neutro para não pensar no imbecil do Weasley. E não fuja.

Minha resposta foi rápida e direta, afirmei positivamente com a cabeça e ele sumiu no final do corredor à minha frente. Infelizmente, não esqueci a decepção que passei há duas semanas e toda angústia, que havia sumido desde que Severo me arrastou do meu quarto voltaram rapidamente, causando em mim uma forte e instável dor emocional.

Eu e Harry ainda não tínhamos parado para conversar sobre o impacto da partida de Rony sobre a nossa amizade e isso fazia com que minha dor emocional se tornasse física e, automaticamente, me vi incapacitada de tomar as rédeas como eu estava acostumada. Cresci com sabedoria para lidar com decepções, mas não de alguém tão próximo.

Escutei a água jorrando do banheiro e imaginei como Severo estaria agora, acabei me jogando no sofá soltando uma lufada densa de ar e meu corpo todo estremeceu se contentando com apenas imagens inapropriadas e a alegria de saber que ele ainda queria me tocar como mulher. Eu estou ciente que Severo é uma incógnita para mim, e sei sobre os riscos que estamos correndo se alguém descobrir a respeito da nossa proximidade. Retomar a relação com ele só complicaria mais a minha vida já tão confusa, mas hoje eu não tinha disposição para discutir sobre isso.

Me afundei no sofá achando-o tão confortável quanto a minha cama e meu corpo se rendeu a total preguiça, comecei a sentir dores nos pés por causa das botas apertando a ponta dos meus dedos e optei por retirá-las ao mesmo tempo em que uma chuva começou a chicotear lá fora, batendo forte contra as vidraças do apartamento. Agradeci mentalmente, fazendo uma reverência a cada janela fechada.

Eu me senti em casa, mesmo sabendo que não era realmente minha. Severo tinha razão quando disse que esse seria meu porto seguro, pois eu me sentia extremamente segura e confortável, aconchegada naquele sofá macio. Mas pensando bem cheguei à intuitiva conclusão de que não era o que, mas quem. Não era o apartamento ou o sofá que me faziam sentir em casa, era Severo. Cada parte dele me fazia bem e, meu porto seguro, não se tratava do lugar, mas sim da pessoa. Qualquer lugar onde ele estivesse seria o meu lugar favorito e eu me sentiria segura, confortável e preciosa contanto que ele estivesse por perto. Fugir com ele todos os dias para esse apartamento depois de cada aula me parecia um ótimo plano já que ninguém no povoado me conhecia e era extremamente proibido qualquer um do prédio dar informações sobre os moradores.

Descansei a cabeça no braço do sofá e respirei fundo deixando que meus pensamentos abandonassem minha mente barulhenta até que ela se tornasse um painel em branco, pronto para ser pincelado. Deixei que o cansaço dominasse meu corpo de forma positiva, dando espaço merecido para o sono que me encobriu até não sobrar mais nada.

Abri os olhos assustada quando me deparei com um barulho estridente, corrompendo toda a sala e arregalei os olhos para o ambiente levemente escuro. Levantei meu corpo, sobraçando com a palma da minha mão sobre o sofá e olhei para os dois lados, percebendo que Severo ainda tomava banho pelo barulho da água que passava pelo encanamento. Me dei conta de que não tinha cochilado mais que cinco minutos e o barulho que me acordara era o galeão de Severo, que tocava incansavelmente em algum lugar da sala, me coloquei de pé para enxergar melhor e me guiei na direção do som até notar a moeda sobre a ilha da cozinha.

Murmurei um xingamento que me veio à cabeça quando tropecei nas minhas botas jogadas de qualquer forma no chão e apanhei o galeão dele na mão. O nome na moeda não me surpreendeu tanto quanto deveria, levando em consideração que quando visitamos o escritório do diretor, ouvi o nome dela diversas vezes: Arya. Tentei tomar a decisão mais sensata: eu poderia deixar aquele som estridente tocando infinitamente ou poderia atender e sermos apresentadas. O quão íntimo pareceria atender a ligação da melhor amiga do meu... Professor?

Minha ponderação não demorou muito mais do que dez segundos já que Arya me pareceu uma mulher impaciente, e que provavelmente ligaria até que o infeliz decidisse atender, pelo menos foi assim que a minha mente formulou uma descrição para o insistente som do galeão. Depois de fechar os olhos e suspirar intensamente, apontei minha varinha para a moeda e atendi a ligação sem nenhum remorso, só queria me livrar daquele barulho estridente.

Meu "sim" foi mais forçado do que eu planejei, e minha voz soou alta e carregada de uma simpatia tão forçada que pressionei as pálpebras me amaldiçoando irrevogavelmente.

— Ainda bem que foi você quem atendeu. — Disse a voz feminina com um suspiro cansado. — Eu sou a Arya, ainda não fomos apresentadas pessoalmente, mas o professor Dumbledore escreveu para Sam e contou que Severo estava passando muito tempo com uma aluna. — Ela sorriu. — E que você tem idade para ser filha dele.

Tentei não me ofender com o seu comentário, e tudo que me restou foi sorrir como se tivesse entendido a ironia no seu tom.

— Só que Severo não passa tempo com alunas, então suponho que você seja a nova namorada. Ele realmente não para com ninguém. — Ela suspirou, mas seu tom pareceu irritado, suspeitei de que era tão ciumenta quanto o próprio Severo. A diferença evidente era que ela não escondia isso.

— Nós não somos namorados. — Sussurrei voltando para meu sofá confortável com o galeão na mão. — Ele é meu professor e está me dando aulas de reforço.

— Que seja, eu não liguei para rotular quem o Severo namora. — Ela respondeu e escutei um barulho do outro lado, como se estivesse fechando algum armário. — O aniversário dele está chegando, mas isso você deve saber, apesar dele detestar essa data… Conversando, nós resolvemos que seria boa ideia uma festa surpresa para o carrancudo. E Alvo exigiu que você fosse convidada, então, se você planeja entrar para a família Snape, essa seria uma ótima oportunidade. Como o aniversário dele é logo após as festividades de ano novo, chegaremos aí na quinta feira após o Natal. Se você ainda não comprou o presente, posso te ajudar com isso.

— Acho que vai ser interessante. — Falei convencida e totalmente sincera. Apesar do seu tom desprezível perante a ideia de eu estar "namorando" seu melhor amigo, Arya me pareceu ser o tipo de pessoa que eu adoraria ter como amiga. — Vou associar seu galeão ao meu e te mandar uma mensagem.

O chuveiro foi desligado e encerrei a ligação antes dela conseguir terminar de dizer tchau, eu me desculparia por isso depois, mas agora eu só queria focar na imagem de Severo Snape com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Ele estava parado na porta do quarto, e a toalha deixava à mostra sua abertura viril em um perfeito V, contemplei exasperadamente sua masculinidade e mordi o lábio inferior quando ele permaneceu parado, me desafiando para um jogo perverso, a qual eu certamente sairia perdendo.

Meus hormônios sempre estavam à flor da pele quando se tratava dele, de forma que me fazia querer correr para os seus braços e me confortar neles mesmo tendo certeza que me envolver com ele era um erro terrível. Mas desejá-lo era um pensamento que pertencia à minha adolescência impetuosa, que almejava experimentar tudo que fosse proibido. E sendo sincera comigo mesmo, eu desejava que ele cuidasse de mim de formas inimagináveis, fosse sexualmente ou sentimentalmente, mesmo correndo o risco dele destruir meu coração.

Severo fazia tudo se tornar perigoso, e eu me deliciava com as descobertas que eu fazia sobre mim mesma. Gostava da sensação do olhar dele sobre mim que, bastava esse olhar e um sorriso malicioso somado ao seu cheiro almiscarado para o meu coração bater forte no peito, em descompasso. Eu queria mesmo que ele me levasse direto para sua cama e me fizesse esquecer qualquer preocupação da minha vida.

— Eu ouvi você falando com alguém, era o seu galeão?

Ele caminhou na minha direção, totalmente despreocupado e pouco se importando com o efeito que me causava com aquela toalha. Seu cabelo escorria água pelo seu ombro e pescoço e continuava seu percurso cascateando até seu abdômen, onde eu parei os olhos me permitindo ter um acesso não restrito.

— Quer tocar? — Apontou com o indicador para onde meus olhos pairavam sem esconder a obsessão que eles admitiram.

— Era o seu galeão, sua amiga Arya, parece que o professor Dumbledore insinuou que você está de namorada nova. — Sorri, e ele me lançou um olhar de admiração, me concedendo uma sensação diferente de todas que já senti antes. — O que foi?

— Você fica linda quando sorri espontaneamente.

Naquele exato momento senti minhas bochechas corarem como nunca, pois não importava a minha razão me dizendo que ficar com ele era um erro, cada vez que Severo Snape me olhava eu tinha a impressão de que não desejaria outro homem na vida além dele. Quando seu rosto ficou mais perto do meu, ele riu da minha bochecha púrpura e soltei o ar pela boca, roçando ligeiramente meus lábios nos dele.

Seus lábios eram habilidosos, macios e desejáveis, tanto quanto me lembrava. Sentir a superfície da sua boca na minha fez o turbilhão de emoções dentro de mim parecer melhorar de uma forma inimaginável. Nossas bocas se conectaram em um encaixe único, ele me puxou pela cintura e minhas costas se chocaram contra a parede do corredor, onde o ambiente parecia estar ainda mais escuro.

Severo chegou mais perto e senti sua língua separar meus lábios, já conhecendo o gosto e me tornando ainda mais íntima do seu processo, ele me abraçou com mais força, mostrando-se tão possessivo e habilidoso com suas mãos quanto era no preparo de Poções. Eu também queria tocá-lo e sentir sua pele, talvez até arrancar aquela toalha à força, mas ele agarrou minhas mãos e as colocou acima da minha cabeça e seus dedos entrelaçaram nos meus enquanto eu o beijava intensamente.

Nosso beijo foi tão envolvente que mal percebi quando ele abaixou minhas mãos e as suas desceram para meu quadris, agarrando-os com força, e me puxando para cima, tirando os meus pés do chão e o meu desejo de entrelaçar minhas pernas em sua cintura foi finalmente concedido. Fui carregada para o quarto sem nenhum pestanejo, não me importei, estar em suas mãos era estar protegida, porque ele se preocupou em me arrancar do meu sofrimento por Rony e cuidou de mim. Comecei a ver uma chama de esperança para nós.

Senti o colchão em minhas costas, estava confortável e ele levantou, erguendo seus olhos, passeando-os pelo meu corpo ainda coberto por minhas roupas e desejei imensamente que seu próximo passo fosse se livrar delas. Fechei os olhos com o desejo ardendo na minha pele, minha virilha o amaldiçoava por ele ser tão cauteloso, mas suas mãos acabaram cedendo ao meu corpo e sorri com os olhos fechados, quando elas passearam por mim, começando pela panturrilha e deslizando por minhas coxas, estava usando saia, então ele teve livre acesso para subir as mãos um pouco mais, chegando rapidamente ao elástico da minha calcinha. Pressionei os lábios querendo balbuciar algum palavrão, mas me neguei a estragar o momento.

Só que o meu cérebro era racional demais e parecia que brigar contra meus hormônios ardentes era sua nova motivação, então ele lançou a imagem da foto de Severo abraçado à outra sob minhas pálpebras. Imediatamente um medo me inundou, mesmo eu o desejando tanto. Ansiei tanto para que ele me tocasse e agora meu cérebro me forçava a agir como se não estivesse pronta, apenas porque eu queria saber tudo sobre o seu tal casamento — que já havia acabado.

— Severo... — Gemi quando a palma da sua mão direita passeou pela parte exterior da minha intimidade sensível e levemente umedecida pelo seu toque

— O que foi? — Ele ofegou, inclinando seu corpo por cima do meu, beijando meu pescoço, mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha, fazendo com que meu coração batesse ainda mais forte e descontrolado. Quando permaneci em silêncio ele parou. Tirou suas mãos de debaixo do meu uniforme e me olhou confuso. Escondi o rosto nas mãos e respirei fundo, envergonhada. — Ei. — ele retirou minhas mãos, obrigando-me a olhá-lo, mas não fiz isso, virei o rosto no instante em que ele exigiu um contato visual. — O que foi, Hermione? — Agarrou meu queixo puxando meu rosto de volta para me olhar.

— Você a amava muito... não é? — Franzi a testa lembrando novamente da foto dos dois, porque por mais que tentasse, a imagem ficava repassando na minha mente como um filme repetitivo.

Eu não esperava que ele fosse levar esse assunto a sério, era evidente que seus olhos carregavam culpa por tudo que havia acontecido entre os dois, mas eu via algo que nem mesmo ele via. Luta. Ele lutou contra si mesmo para manter vivo e em chamas o amor que ele dizia sentir por ela.

Severo levantou de cima de mim e se arrastou até o closet tirando de lá duas blusas, uma ele lançou a mim e outra ele usou, colocando uma calça de moletom preta e voltando para a cama. Levantei e fui direto para o banheiro, retirando meu uniforme levemente úmido pelo frio que encaramos do castelo até aqui e vesti sua camisa, que continha seu cheiro almiscarado e viciante. Torci mentalmente para que aquele perfume se impregnasse no meu corpo.

Quando voltei para a cama, ele estava esticado com as pernas cruzadas e as mãos entrelaçadas na nuca. Fiquei me perguntando se ele desejava que eu me deitasse ao seu lado lá, seu olhar foi uma resposta imediata ao meu pensamento. Caminhei vagarosamente até estar deitada. Virei meu corpo para ele, esperando pela minha resposta e permaneci pelo que me pareceu uma eternidade, mas não retirei os olhos do seu corpo imóvel, enquanto ele não tentava fingir, não fechou os olhos nem os desviou, estava concentrado. Ele respirou fundo, trocando a sua posição das mãos e levando seu braço até sua testa, escondendo seus olhos.

— Eu não vou falar com você sobre isso ainda. O que importa é que eu quero você, embora pelo visto, você não acredite. Espero que isso seja suficiente, porque, embora não pareça, eu também tenho um coração que corre riscos.

Nenhum de nós dois disse mais nada por um longo tempo e quando me dei conta, Severo tinha pego no sono. Na noite em que passamos juntos anteriormente eu dormi antes dele e por isso não havia percebido como ficava perturbado enquanto dormia. Os movimentos durante o sono eram normais, justificava o termo "encontrar a posição mais confortável", no entanto, ele se movia de forma perturbadora.

Fiquei de dez a vinte minutos observando como sua expressão havia mudado de um instante para o outro, seja qual fosse o seu segredo, ele também o atormentava em sonho. Entre seus olhos existiam leves rugas de apavoramento. Acariciei-as até que voltassem a ser lisas e tranquilas.

Senti um desejo de poder entrar completamente em sua vida, e passar quase uma hora o observando dormir me fez entender coisas que acordada eu nunca perceberia. Com certeza Severo não me contava nada sobre o seu passado porque tentava me proteger. Mas a questão é que eu queria ser uma egoísta disposta a enfrentar qualquer problema por ele, desde que soubesse sobre tudo o que passou. Ele se moveu mais uma vez, ficando de costas para mim e seus resmungos inconscientes me convenceram de que ele precisava mesmo de algo que o protegesse, e não me proteger.

O abracei pela cintura, escondendo meu rosto no seu pescoço e inspirando fortemente seu cheiro. Tinha que admitir, se quisesse mesmo descobrir qualquer coisa sobre sua ex mulher teria de ser sozinha, sem a sua colaboração. Coragem era algo que não me faltava e também desacreditava que qualquer coisa que descobrisse fosse me assustar, quer dizer, depois que Rony abandonou a mim e a Harry sem pestanejar eu duvidava que me decepcionaria tanto com alguém de novo.

Peguei meu galeão e enviei uma mensagem Gina, pedindo para que pegasse Allie na casa de visitas dos pais trouxas. Larguei a moeda de volta na mesinha de cabeceira e voltei a proteger Severo de seus pesadelos, o abraçando contra mim e enterrando meu nariz no seu cabelo.

Quando abri os olhos novamente fiquei deprimida ao me deparar com a escuridão. Já era tarde e provavelmente precisava voltar para o castelo. Aquilo fez com que meu peito doesse porque se existia uma coisa que me fazia lembrar do abandono do meu melhor amigo, era Hogwarts. De forma instintiva aquele apartamento havia realmente se tornado meu porto seguro, me sentia confortável e aconchegada naquela cama com Severo.

Severo.

Respirei fundo quando meus olhos pairaram sobre ele, dormindo tranquilamente sem nenhuma inquietação e me deixei acreditar que esse repentino conforto foi por minha causa, que eu o havia tranquilizado. Mesmo assim, percebi que ficar na cama não _me_ faria sentir melhor, então me levantei, e caminhei para fora do quarto descalça, usando a blusa dele que cobria metade das minhas coxas. O apartamento estava escuro e silencioso, exatamente o que eu precisava depois de duas longas e terríveis semanas.

Peguei um livro que estava sobre a mesa de centro para não me sentir tão sozinha e me proibi de olhar no relógio, pois poderia me arrepender de estar ali e ter que correr para o quarto para pegar minhas roupas e voltar para a escola. Antes de começar a leitura, procurei por alguma coisa nos armários e acabei encontrando uma caixinha verde de chá. Com a varinha, acendi uma chama no fogão, coloquei um pouco de água para aquecer e apoiei o corpo na ilha enquanto esperava.

— Você me largou na cama, no escuro. — Severo apareceu, sendo refletido pela luz fraca que entrava pelas vidraças.

— Não quis te acordar, sinto muito. — Pisquei várias vezes observando a figura devastadora que se aproximava de mim com o cabelo bagunçado e os olhos pequenos de sono.

— O que está fazendo? — Ele se deteve junto à ilha e sua testa crispou ao ver a caixinha de chá sobre a pedra. — Pode fazer um para mim também? — Confirmei com a cabeça e ele me deu as costas, sentando-se no sofá.

Aquele clima era estranho, com uma tensão permutável que me fez odiar ter parado mais cedo algo que eu queria. Era inegável a minha paixão por ele, ele era o homem a quem eu queria me entregar. Bufei exasperada, e irritada comigo mesma, mas acabei fazendo parecer que estava irritada com ele, pois seu olhar disse mais do que palavras visuais. Ele estava certo de que todo o clima esquisito era por sua causa.

O encarei e vislumbrei quando ele passou as mãos pelos nós do cabelo. Peguei outra caneca, enchendo-a com água e preparei o chá, mudando meu foco uma vez ou outra para seu corpo esparramado no sofá, sua expressão carrancuda me fez sorrir quando me aproximei com as duas canecas, entreguei uma a ele, sem deslocar meu olhar e me sentei ao seu lado, sobre uma de minhas pernas. Beberiquei por cima, sentindo o líquido queimar meu lábio superior e gemi baixo. Severo olhou para mim debochado e bebeu um gole grande do seu chá. Eu me senti ofendida como se ele quisesse me chamar de fraca, então tomei um gole longo do meu, fechei os olhos ao sentir aquela merda queimar toda a minha garganta.

— Ai, que droga! — Coloquei a caneca na mesa de centro e abanei com as mãos meu rosto com a boca aberta. — Por que fez isso? — Crispei a testa em desaprovação e ele me encarou de volta.

— Isso não é uma competição, Srta. Granger. — Sorriu.

Colocou sua caneca ao lado da minha e se inclinou na minha direção, colocando sua língua na minha boca. Diferente da minha que se queimou com o líquido quente, a dele estava fria como uma pedra de gelo. Ele me puxou pela bainha da camiseta, fazendo com que eu me aproximasse alguns centímetros do seu corpo que, deliberadamente, estava exposto. Severo sabia que minha fraqueza existencial era o seu corpo exposto para mim. Só para mim. Adorava cada parte dele e estar só com sua calça de moletom, e me abraçando possessivamente me deixava vulnerável.

— Melhor? — Perguntou com um riso nasalado. — Você não esquentou a minha água. — Ele acariciou meu lábio superior e depois passou o polegar no lábio inferior lentamente, e eu abri a boca, sugando seu polegar deliciosamente de um jeito sensual.

Inspirei com os olhos fechados, até sentir sua boca pressionar a minha novamente. Ele me puxou para seu colo, o que fez meu coração bater forte no peito sem chance de recriminação. Agarrei seu pescoço ferozmente, puxando-o com força contra a minha boca e minha excitação queria que nossos corpos se tornassem um só, que se colidissem a uma sintonia crônica e perfeita. O entusiasmo dos meus lábios em contato com os dele era de extrema urgência; eu o queria e entregaria tudo a ele se me pedisse. Gemi seu nome baixinho, enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço.

Desci minhas mãos pelo seu peito e mordisquei sua orelha, Severo me recompensou instantaneamente gemendo no meu ouvido. Eu me sentia completamente dele, a cada toque de suas mãos sobre minha pele. Enquanto ele me deitava novamente no sofá, beijava a extensão do meu pescoço e descia uma manga de sua blusa que eu usava, beijando também meu ombro, me causando leves gemidos de prazer ao sentir sua boca tão fria deixando marcas por cada parte de mim. Literalmente, marcas. Sua boca sugou a pele entre meu pescoço, depois mordeu friamente a pele da ponta do meu ombro. Eu gritei, mas não era de dor.

Severo abaixou a cabeça entre minhas pernas e eu gemi sentindo sua respiração sob o pano de algodão da minha calcinha. Era a primeira vez que alguém me causava aquela sensação, primeira vez que alguém colocava a cabeça entre as minhas pernas e sentia verdadeiramente o cheiro da minha excitação. Ofeguei e arqueei as costas quando sua mão alcançou o elástico da lateral. Ele me beijou sobre o algodão, agarrei a borda do sofá, procurando forças para aguentar o frio que começou no meu ventre e subiu, deixando minha garganta seca. Seus beijos permaneceram lá e reprimi o gemido na garganta, mudando minha mão para seus cabelos, os agarrei com força quando senti seus lábios molhados na borda da minha calcinha antes de seus dedos abaixá-la.

— Pode gemer, não reprima. — Ele sussurrou. — Não importa se você está zangada comigo. — Ele abaixou mais um centímetro do pano que separava sua boca do meu ponto mais sensível. — E não importa o que eu sinto ou o que eu senti por alguém, agora, nesse minuto, somos só eu e você.

O elástico correu pela minha coxa, até ficar preso em meu calcanhar e finalmente estar livre da única coisa que o impedia de me tocar. Sua língua correu para cima e para baixo, seu indicador afastou os lábios e ele pressionou a língua, fazendo movimentos circulares até eu finalmente gritar seu nome. Corri com minhas unhas por suas costas e deixei marcas vermelhas de um evidente descontrole. Eu queria que ele ficasse marcado com o meu nome e quando fosse dormir se lembrasse da forma como só eu poderia dizer a ele o quanto a sua existência tinha importância para mim.

A cada gemido que eu soltava, sua língua deslizava pela minha entrada. Uma. Duas. Três vezes e a cada uma, a sensação era de que me entreguei ao espaço e acabei em um universo completamente paralelo ao que estava acostumada. Meu coração batia forte, minhas pernas tremiam de excitação, eu queria me tocar e queria que ele me tocasse, mas um tremor estrondoso se apoderou de mim e fiquei fraca demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

Ele caiu sobre mim, respirando pesadamente e eu ofegava no seu rosto com os olhos fechados, inclinando minha cabeça para trás. Percebi que o que ele me fez sentir era a coisa mais prazerosa que alguém me fez e depois disso eu só fiquei mais determinada de que queria experimentar várias formas de amor com Severo.

— Severo? — O chamei em um sussurro, acariciando suas costas marcadas pelas minhas unhas.

— Hum? — Ele escondeu seu rosto na curva do meu ombro.

— Esse vai ser o seu melhor aniversário, prometo.

* * *

Era por volta das 21h30 quando voltamos ao castelo sob uma tempestade que chegou de repente. Nos despedimos nos degraus de entrada e eu agradeci a magia por nos manter secos e aquecidos.

Gina me escreveu mais cedo e disse que Harry se trancou no quarto desde que eu saí e que Allie não parava de perguntar por ele e por Rony. Meu coração cedeu a esse apelo e a primeira coisa que fiz foi me vestir, e vir para o castelo.

Severo tinha me proporcionado a melhor sensação e o mais prazeroso dos sentimentos até agora e tinha me feito esquecer do desgosto de meu último momento com Rony. Me encontrei suspirando diversas vezes enquanto subia até a Torre da Grifinória, lembrando cada vez mais intensamente da hora anterior. Meu corpo todo se arrepiava de excitação, imaginando a próxima vez que o tocaria e que ele me tocaria com a boca, com a língua, da forma que ele quisesse.

Passei pelo buraco do retrato e não encontrei a Sala Comunal tão silenciosa quanto eu esperava, Allie sentada no sofá com um livro de feitiços aberto no colo e seus olhos vidrados na leitura. Senti-me a monitora adulta da Grifinória assim que pousei meus olhos sobre ela, suspirei antes de me aproximar.

— Ei, pestinha! — Falei com um sorriso alegre no rosto, me jogando ao seu lado e beijei demoradamente sua bochecha.

Allie me devolveu um sorriso lindo e eu apertei suas bochechas com força, obrigando-a fazer um bico de peixe.

— Ai, Mione! Isso machuca! — Allie bateu na minha mão e sorri. Ela era um sopro de preciosidade na minha vida e eu a guardaria como se fosse ouro. — Não aperta minhas bochechas, não sou tão criança!

Ela fez uma careta emburrada e olhou de volta para seu livro.

— Mas elas são tão fofinhas. — Tentei segurar seu rosto entre as mãos, mas ela se jogou para trás, caindo na gargalhada quando comecei a fazer cócegas em sua barriga. — Você não deveria estar na cama? — Franzi a testa recuperando o fôlego.

— Não tinha nenhum monitor aqui para nos mandar subir e a Gina me prometeu pedir chocolate quente aos elfos se eu fizesse minhas lições. Falando nisso — ela olhou por cima do ombro para Gina, que conversava com Dino junto às escadas dos dormitórios. —, cadê a comida?

Vi Gina se despedir de Dino e subir para o dormitório, provavelmente para pegar a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, sempre que algum de nós precisava visitar a cozinha depois do toque de recolher, pedíamos emprestada a capa dele.

— Hermione... — Allie se virou para mim.

— Hum?

— O Rony, ele vai voltar, não vai?

Respirei fundo, não queria mentir para ela, mas precisava. Seus olhos eram dóceis e amáveis, e eu sabia que ela adorava Rony e o tinha como um herói. Ele tinha uma facilidade incrível de fazê-la sorrir. No fundo, eu queria que ela destruísse todas essas expectativas falhas e desfizesse essa imagem de bom moço que tinha dele.

— Ele vai passar um tempo fora, enquanto isso você tem a mim e a Gina, ela também é ruiva e é uma Weasley. Nós vamos ficar sempre juntas.

— Jura? — Ela ergueu seu mindinho para mim, um hábito trouxa que ela ainda não tinha desapegado.

— Juro.

Enganchei nossos dedos e ela os apertou com força, deitando a cabeça sobre meu ombro e acariciei seus cabelos enquanto ela voltava a sua leitura sobre o feitiço de levitação. Invejei a inocência intocada de Allie, porque era infinitamente melhor que ela não soubesse de nada e guardasse o amor, a crença e tudo que acreditava para si. A realidade era dura demais para uma menina recém chegada ao mundo da magia.

Não demorou muito para que ela pegasse no sono. Quando Gina voltou com os lanchinhos para Sala Comunal, Allie já havia dormido completamente. Aproveitei e conversei com Gina sobre como agora as coisas seriam diferentes e pedi que ela conversasse com Dino para arrancar os companheiros de quarto o mais cedo possível amanhã, e deixasse Harry sozinho. Eu subiria até lá assim que acordasse. Expliquei que tinha chegado à conclusão de que ele não podia nem devia ficar trancafiado no quarto fingindo que o mundo se resumia àquilo.

Eu entendia seu lado, claro, era complicado se deparar com o abandono de um amigo que fez uma mudança tão absurda em sua vida, mas se entregar ou não ao mal que aquilo te causava, era o que definia quem você realmente era. Queria provar a ele que não importava se Rony foi embora, ele ia dar conta de todos os problemas e assumir todas as responsabilidades como o herói que eu sabia que ele era.

Eu mesma curti minha própria tristeza por duas semanas, visitei meus pais e contei a minha mãe sobre o que Rony fez e chorei com ela. Não tive nem forças para contar sobre Severo. Parecia ínfimo sofrer por algo tão mínimo quando eu tinha sido machucada tão duramente pelo meu melhor amigo.

Já tinha deixado Harry curtir a tristeza dele tempo demais e agora, definitivamente, não era a hora dele voltar a ser um adolescente rebelde. Abri a porta do quarto e vi a imagem de um garoto desgastado a qual eu nunca havia conhecido. Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado, os olhos inchados e observei por cima de seus ombros: fotografias espalhadas pelo colchão e lençóis amarrotados por cada canto.

— Harry, não é assim que se resolve as coisas. — Sussurrei e respirei fundo.

Minha primeira reação foi apontar a varinha para organizar os cobertores e ir até o armário para apanhar um uniforme limpo para ele. Ele não merecia ficar naquela bagunça. Havia retirado todas as fotografias de sua caixa de lembranças e recortado Rony de todas as que ele estava nas pontas. As que ele estava entre nós dois, foram descartadas na lixeira junto da sua cama. Nitidamente Harry queria apagá-lo de nossas vidas, seja de qual maneira for.

Minha vontade de chorar voltou com força total e não impedi as lágrimas de caírem, ainda estava magoada demais para fingir sorrisos e compreensão, era um direito meu estar naquele estado e me sentir traída tanto quanto Harry. Ele percebeu isso e me abraçou esmagadoramente, me acolhendo como amigos costumam fazer. Harry compreendeu toda a minha dor naquele instante, sussurrando no meu ouvido que as coisas voltariam ao normal e que conseguiríamos passar por cima disso.

— Tudo bem, shhh... — Ele me afastou, segurando minha cabeça com suas mãos e olhando fundo em meus olhos. — Nós vamos ficar bem, Hermione. Eu prometo.

— Harry...

— Não estou enterrado aqui na tristeza. — Suspirou ele, sentando-se na cama e puxando uma foto para seu colo. — Eu só não consigo acreditar que ele foi capaz de ser tão covarde e burro! Principalmente burro! — Ele ergueu a cabeça, mostrando seus olhos verdes arregalados. — Nós somos praticamente da família dele. — Ele jogou a foto recortada para dentro da caixas vazias. — Babaca!

— Vou te ajudar com essa bagunça.

Comecei a juntar as fotografias picotadas, jogando fora mais algumas onde Rony aparecia no meio de nós. Não sabia por que, mas as pessoas tinham essa concepção de que a fotografia eterniza os momentos, para mim, fotografias eram um modo de se torturar com um tempo que não voltaria mais. Comecei a observar uma por uma enquanto colocava as que seriam salvas na caixa de papelão ao meu lado. Para minha tranquilidade não encontrei nenhuma que me levasse a qualquer momento com Rony, acho que Harry fez um bom trabalho se livrando de nossas lembranças, não precisávamos delas.

Mas em uma delas... Uma mulher que, definitivamente, fez meu coração bater tão forte no peito que pensei que não poderia, em hipótese alguma, disfarçar a sensação de pânico se estendendo por minha expressão atônita. Minha respiração ficou entrecortada e em mim havia lembranças do dia que vi aquela foto pela primeira vez. Tremi segurando a fotografia na mão, pois sorrindo e acenando para mim, estavam os pais de Harry, e a mãe dele, era a mesma ruiva na foto que vi algumas semanas antes. Lily Evans era a ex mulher de Severo.

Fragmentos de memórias percorreram pela minha mente, Harry tinha um álbum cheio de fotos dos pais que ele ganhou de presente de Hagrid no primeiro ano. E ano passado Moody nos mostrou uma foto da Ordem da Fênix original onde Lily aparecia, mas sua imagem havia sumido completamente da minha mente. Nesta imagem ela abraçava Tiago pelos ombros, sorrindo, e bagunçava ainda mais o cabelo dele. Nada parecia fazer sentido para mim. Como é que ela foi casada com Tiago e teve Harry, se tinha casado antes com Severo?

Tudo ficou embaçado como se eu fosse desmaiar, mas era algo mais comparado com choro e falta de ar. Minhas pernas tremiam, meu corpo cambaleou para trás e senti Harry me dando apoio pelas costas. Meu coração estava empacado na garganta, minha alma parecia se rasgar por dentro como papel e comecei a ofegar. Não conseguia respirar.

— Hermione...? — A voz de Harry ecoou no fundo do meu consciente impassível. Nada de meu corpo responder aos meus comandos. — Eu achei que você não tinha mais essas crises! — Ele segurou minha cabeça com suas mãos. — GINA! —

Harry gritou desesperado, me olhando no fundo dos olhos com os mesmos olhos verdes dela. A fotografia deslizou entre meus dedos.

— Hermione, respira, fala comigo...

Solucei, soltando finalmente o choro pela garganta. Gina escancarou a porta e olhou para mim espantada, como se tivesse visto um fantasma e foi aí que me dei conta de que havia caído no chão, Harry me segurava fortemente com os olhos preocupados. Afundei minha cabeça no seu peito, o abraçando contra mim.

Lily Potter era a ruiva de Severo Snape. A mulher de olhos verdes e intensos que me fitava sorridente daquela fotografia foi o amor da vida dele. Cobri a boca para abafar meu ofego, fechei os olhos com força, pois não queria acreditar que Severo omitiu isso de mim e disse não saber se podia se apaixonar. Era devastador saber que ele não podia me amar porque estava preso a alguém que morreu fazia anos.

A última coisa que me lembro é de Gina me segurando e gritando para Harry chamar a professora Minerva.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Beijos e até o próximo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

A luz fraca do sol atravessou a pequena fresta das cortinas do meu dormitório. Meu corpo estava dolorido por ter perdido a consciência, aquela sensação também era uma novidade para mim. Inspirei e expirei olhando o relógio na minha mesa de cabeceira. Pelo menos havia ainda era hora do café da manhã, Harry e Gina devem ter me trazido pro meu quarto depois de ter apagado com a crise de pânico. Tenho certeza que Harry, Gina e a professora Minerva, que foi chamada por eles no meio da minha crise, não entenderam meu ataque.

Parei para pensar e repensar na minha descoberta e cheguei à conclusão de que encurralar Severo nunca me levaria a nada e precisava de respostas concretas, que me fizessem tomar uma decisão correta. Estalei a língua no céu da boca sentindo a amargura da minha realidade: eu teria que aceitar que uma mulher morta, disputava comigo o homem que eu amava.

Um homem que eu tão pouco conheço e só agora me dei conta do quanto nosso relacionamento era vago de informações necessárias. A data de seu nascimento eu precisei arrancar dele, mas tentei levianamente relevar tal situação, escondendo a verdade atrás de desculpas esfarrapadas. Eu precisava lidar com as consequências de enxergar Severo Snape como o homem que ele era e não como o homem que mostrava ser perante a uma escola inteira, adorado apenas por um quarto dos alunos — os sonserinos e odiado pelo restante, descontando apenas os cinco por cento onde eu me encaixava: no time das garotas que tinha uma oscilatória queda pelo sombrio professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Levantei decidida a descobrir mais sobre Lily. Iria até a biblioteca e pesquisaria o anuário de sua turma, bem como os jornais da época dela em busca de qualquer informação que importasse e me ajudasse a entender o emaranhado de linhas que entrelaçavam sua vida a de Severo. Expirei pela boca inflando as narinas, pus os pés no chão e vesti meu uniforme. Cheguei no Salão Principal quando a maioria dos alunos já tinha terminado sua refeição, o cheiro de comida impregnado no ar fez meu estômago roncar.

— Bom dia, Srta. Granger. — A professora McGonagall se aproximou de mim quando me servi de panquecas. — Espero que a comida esteja do seu agrado. Dormiu bem?

— Eu acho que sim. — Forcei um sorriso para ela, enquanto sentia o olhar especulativo dos meus amigos sobre mim.

— Bom. — Ela me analisou dos pés à cabeça, provavelmente notando que algo em mim estava diferente. — Não se incomode com as aulas que perdeu ontem, vou lhe enviar uma coruja com os horários das devidas reposições.

— Ontem? — Engoli em seco. — Que dia é hoje?

— O dia seguinte a sua crise. Papoula ministrou uma Poção do Sono em você para descansar seu sistema nervoso quando ficou claro para nós, assim que a examinamos, que você não descansava desde que o Sr. Weasley partiu.

O tom dela era ríspido e eu brinquei com o garfo no meu prato, incapaz de encará-la quando notei como seus olhos também mostravam uma genuína preocupação. Suspirei.

— Obrigada, professora. Pode não parecer, mas estou recuperada agora.

— Isso ainda não explica por que surtou ao ver uma fotografia.

— Eu preciso pesquisar algumas coisas antigas na biblioteca e aquela foto me lembrou de quão atrasada estou nessa minha tarefa.

Expliquei isso muito mais rapidamente do que pretendia e torci para que ela acreditasse em mim. Minerva franziu o lábio, enrugando a testa e depois suspirou.

— Que bom que voltou ao normal, Srta. Granger, por mim tudo bem. Passe no meu escritório ao final das aulas para pegar a autorização de acesso a qualquer arquivo que precise.

Minerva se foi e não encarei meus amigos, apenas continuei comendo sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, mas a verdade é que, apesar de ter descoberto o segredo de Severo, estava ansiosa para vê-lo e ao mesmo tempo temia que fosse ser fraca, que não conseguiria olhar em seus olhos e esconder o que eu sabia. Porque agora eu sabia, depois de insistir para saber da verdade, ela veio até mim sem que eu precisasse entrar em confronto com ele. Ela só... voou para mim e eu agarrei, e agora, iria a fundo, a fim de descobrir tudo que eu pudesse sobre quem era Severo Snape.

* * *

Minhas primeiras aulas foram de Aritmancia, fiquei escutando dois alunos da Sonserina reclamarem de como já estavam cheios da escola, de todos os trabalhos e professores. Não tinha visto Severo ainda, mas mesmo assim meu coração batia forte sempre que pensava nele. Estava apavorada e só me dei conta disso na hora do almoço, quando o vi na mesa dos professores, segurando uma caneca fumegante enquanto observava os alunos da mesa da Sonserina.

Pela primeira vez desde que comecei esse caso com ele, admiti que era estranho estar na escola. Porque quando estava com Severo fora do horário de aula, ele me fazia sentir mais mulher e madura, e não uma adolescente bizarra concluindo o ensino básico em Hogwarts. Voltei meu olhar novamente para a mesa dos professores, ele continuava lá bebericando em pequenos goles o líquido quente, e desta vez olhava para mim como se compartilhássemos um desejo comum. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em uma breve saudação em minha direção, minhas bochechas queimaram e olhei para os lados tendo certeza de que nenhum outro aluno foi capaz de notar esse pequeno, mas íntimo momento.

Como eu poderia odiá-lo? Mesmo percebendo a verdade agora, não conseguia. Olhava para ele e via apenas um homem que amava a mesma mulher há anos. Meu coração se apertou sabendo que era um sentimento vivo dentro dele, sentimento que o consumia e dominava. Minha cabeça latejou denunciando resquícios dos efeitos da minha crise de ontem, respirei fundo sem saber o que fazer quando ele me encurralasse, e o pior, ele sabia que tinha esse controle obsessivo sobre mim.

— Hermione, você está bem? — Harry soltou o garfo no próprio prato. — Está resmungando e se movendo do meu lado como uma louca. — Ele me fitou. — E você nem comeu suas batatas.

— Não seja estúpido, Potter. — Draco, que escolheu justo esse momento para passar ao lado de nossa mesa, nos encarou. — Ela acabou de ser trocada por outra pelo amiguinho de infância. Você não queria que ela estivesse distribuindo sorrisos, não é?

— Obrigada por me lembrar disso, Malfoy. É realmente necessário. — Ergui a sobrancelha, ele deu de ombros. — Babaca! — Sussurrei.

— Eu ouvi isso. — Malfoy retrucou. — Escute Granger, você precisa de um emprego, eu vou arrumar um para você usando meu nome, chega de pobretões na sua vida.

— Você sempre foi imbecil assim ou fez curso? — Gina revirou os olhos, se movendo para mais perto de mim. — Eu amo você, é minha melhor amiga e aonde você for eu vou. Se você vai trabalhar em algum lugar que esse idiota arranjar, — Apontou por cima do ombro para Draco, que resmungou arranhando a garganta. — Eu vou também.

Nem sei se Draco a ouviu, ele já tinha passado por nossa mesa e resolveu voltar a nos ignorar.

— Não precisa fazer isso, Gina.

— Claro que preciso, e vou. — Ela ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo rebelde atrás de minha orelha, sorrindo gradualmente enquanto voltava sua atenção para o prato novamente. — Não se preocupe, estamos todos juntos nisso, vai ter que se contentar com essa Weasley aqui.

Apertei sua mão com força, quando senti que as lágrimas me invadiram, mas o sorriso de concordância de Harry e Gina aqueceram meu coração.

* * *

Após o almoço segui para meu quarto, ouvindo os murmúrios nos corredores. Era como se todos me olhassem e soubessem o que estava acontecendo na minha vida, que de fato, não lhes dizia respeito. Caminhei lentamente para o corredor do quinto andar, ia deixar metade das minhas coisas no quarto que ocuparia mais tarde, após a minha ronda. Quando cheguei à minha porta, encontrei com Téo encostado nela, mexendo sua varinha entre os dedos e concentrado em olhar o outro lado do corredor.

Mordi o lábio inferior, cruzando os braços e encostando a lateral do meu corpo na parede do corredor, olhei para a janela observando o inverno tomando conta do clima, eu ansiava pelo Natal, pois adorava a neve e o frio e visitaria meus pais. Encolhi os ombros, pigarreando para chamar a atenção de Téo e funcionou, ele me olhou calorosamente com um sorriso nos lábios e guardou a varinha bolso de suas vestes.

— Ei. — Téo ajeitou o cabelo com os dedos abertos, passando apressadamente a mão por eles. — Desculpe... Não vi você, estava te esperando.

Arqueei a sobrancelha e mordi a lateral da bochecha segurando para não rir do seu desconforto na minha presença.

— Certo... — Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. — Só estava com medo de que você ainda estivesse me odiando.

Torci o nariz ainda sem entender aonde ele queria chegar com a conversa sem sentido.

— Você está na frente da minha porta. — Apontei o indicador e isso fez com que ele saltasse alguns passos para o lado, se afastando. Não contive o riso diante do seu desmantelo. — Obrigada!

Entrei no quarto e arranquei da mochila os livros e materiais que já tinha usado pela manhã. Entoei o feitiço que exibia meu horário na minha agenda e respirei fundo ao ler "Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas" em negrito. Minha primeira aula com Severo depois de ter beijado, dormido, beijado de novo, ele ter me feito um sexo oral inesquecível e eu ter descoberto seu envolvimento com a mãe de Harry. Por Merlin, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Saí do quarto, acabei até me esquecendo de que Téo tinha uma expressão de quem precisava urgentemente de atenção.

— Eu queria me desculpar de novo. — Disse, puxando o lábio com a mão e olhou para os meus pés. Ele nervoso até que ficava... _Fofo?_ — A Professora Sinistra conversou comigo e me contou que ela e o Professor Snape estão saindo... E eu insinuei que vocês dois estavam... Você sabe… transando. — Ele deu de ombros e arregalei brevemente os olhos com a informação precipitada. Severo e Sinistra? Saindo? Quase me engasguei com a saliva. Que porcaria era essa? Sinistra tentando me proteger me causava náuseas. — Eu pensei que talvez nós pudéssemos sair para comermos juntos na visita de sábado ao povoado e conversarmos.

Observei seu esforço ao me convidar para sair, sorri e assenti.

— Claro. — Respondi na intenção de "manter as aparências", assim como a professora Sinistra havia tentado por mim, e algo no fundo do meu coração enciumado e travesso dizia que Severo sabia disso. — Mas não hoje, tenho lições atrasadas.

— Vocês dois não deveriam estar na sala? — A voz rouca e preocupante ecoou, cortando qualquer tipo de clima de conversa que eu e Téo chegamos a ter.

Severo estava parado ao meu lado, segurando sua varinha na mão direita, arqueando as sobrancelhas enquanto me analisava visualmente, seus olhos transmitindo toda a obsessão que ele tinha por mim. Meu ego e autoestima se elevaram a níveis extremos de confiança, observando a forma como seus lábios se moviam para mim, praticamente me ordenando a manter uma distância segura de Terêncio Boot.

— Tenho Poções agora. — Téo se afastou, piscando intuitivamente para mim e ergui as mãos acenando tranquilamente, agindo como se Severo nem estivesse ali. — Te vejo depois! — Gritou de longe.

Me virei para trancar a porta do quarto, tendo uma lembrança vaga de Harry me dizendo que a lição de hoje seria sobre feitiços escudos não verbais. Quando me virei de volta Severo continuava parado à minha frente com a mesma expressão de incredulidade na face. Respirei fundo apertando a mochila no ombro, mordiscando levemente o lábio e observando os ares ao nosso redor: completamente vazio. Éramos somente nós dois perambulando pelo corredor dos monitores. A estrutura e o ambiente de ar antigo deixavam a escola ainda mais fria do que já estava o clima lá fora.

Meu coração batia forte e meu desejo queimava a pele, mas eu precisava descobrir o que aconteceu em seu passado, então gritava para meu consciente se controlar e não estragar a minha tranquilidade. Aliás, Severo parecia ter um imenso prazer em fazer isso.

— Acho que eu estou atrasada para _sua_ aula. — Dei ênfase em sua, apontando com o queixo o corredor extenso e vago. — E você também. — Apertei novamente a mochila contra o ombro, quase agindo como se ela fosse um escudo perfeito. — Não me olhe desse jeito, não estou a fim de discutir agora o porquê de Téo saber que você e Aurora Sinistra estão saindo e eu não.

— Eu pedi para ela fazer isso. — Admitiu ele com a sobrancelha franzida. — Depois daquele dia que o ameacei. Deduzi que ele era inteligente o suficiente para ligar os pontos e saber sobre nós. Então a usei como uma cortina de fumaça.

Sua expressão frustrada me deu espaço para imaginar que ele esperava que eu tivesse entendido isso sozinha. Era uma coisa óbvia.

— Então tudo bem se eu também usar Téo como desculpa? — Mordi a língua me amaldiçoando, Severo tinha rugas na testa agora, de tanta irritação. — Preciso ir.

— Não. Não precisa!

Ele segurou meu cotovelo quando decidi dar as costas e naquele ato de mantermos a distância, me beijou no meio do corredor do quinto andar. Na escola! Meu corpo reagia empurrando o seu, mas ele me empurrou contra a porta, pressionando-me com avidez contra o objeto atrás de mim e depois de me beijar até que não tivéssemos mais fôlego, sugou levemente meu pescoço, fazendo com que eu arfasse.

— Alguém vai nos ver!

Tentei novamente empurrá-lo, mas minhas pernas e mãos estavam completamente cedidas ao seu toque.

— Tem razão. — Sussurrou ele contra a minha pele, sentindo meu cheiro e se deliciando calorosamente do aroma adocicado.

Fui puxada brutalmente pela mão para dentro do quarto, que estava escuro porque eu tinha fechado as cortinas quando esvaziei meus livros lá. Não pude ver os olhos dele, de repente seu toque não estava mais sobre a minha pele, mas podia escutar sua respiração densa em algum lugar. Deixei minha mochila cair aos pés quando senti sua mão apertando ruidosamente meu seio direito, me puxando pela cintura com a outra e, mais uma vez, selando nossa boca, separando meus lábios com a sua língua aveludada, me tirando completamente do chão. Ele me puxou pela coxa, colocando minha perna direita no seu quadril, onde me senti pressionada e levianamente injustiçada por ele sempre me tocar daquela forma e eu nunca pude tocar diretamente com liberdade seu corpo.

Estava chateada? Sim.

Estava confusa? Sim.

Queria descobrir a verdade? Sim.

Eu queria pará-lo e questioná-lo sobre tudo? Não, definitivamente não!

Minhas mãos correram por seus ombros buscando uma entrada no seu manto. Queria sentir sua pele, que fosse um único pedacinho quente e que ela me queimasse. Inspirei no seu pescoço sentindo o cheiro almiscarado de onipotência que corria totalmente por ele. Mordi o local de encontro entre seu pescoço e ombro, lembrando vagamente de ter duas marcas no meu — por sorte, nenhum dos meus amigos pareceu notar — e Severo gemeu meu nome e a palavra ficou ecoando na minha cabeça, me fazendo perceber que eu precisava escutá-lo fazendo isso mais vezes. Pensando nisso suguei com mais força, procurando seu apoio enquanto ele apertava minha bunda e mordiscava minha orelha.

— Estamos atrasados. — Falou, beijando minha boca e depois puxando meu lábio inferior com o dente. — Estamos muito atrasados. — Ele riu. — Você está melhor? — sussurrou, agora distribuindo beijos pela minha mandíbula e pescoço. — Porque tenho a terrível impressão que teve outra crise de pânico por alguma coisa que eu fiz. — Continuou descendo, afastando com a mão livre meu uniforme e deixando espaço para acariciar-me debaixo de minha camisa. — Ou que você acha que eu fiz.

Seus dedos dedilharam pela minha pele, chegando até a base do meu sutiã; sua mão quente encobriu um seio meu rijo e sua boca voltou para minha.

— Vou te dar uma advertência por chegar atrasada na droga da minha aula. — Proferiu com a voz arrastada. — E outra para Terêncio Boot, por te convidar para sair. — Dito isso, ele se afastou, abrindo a porta e deixando a claridade mostrar como eu estava descabelada. — Até a próxima lição, Srta. Granger.

— Sem reposição depois da aula hoje, ouviu? — Quase gritei saindo atrás dele. — Vou estudar.

— Sem problemas, tenho um compromisso.

Ajeitando o manto, ele piscou para mim e sorriu, virando e saindo com sua capa esvoaçante por todo o corredor extenso. Esse homem... Ele ia acabar comigo e o pior de tudo é que eu estava deixando.

* * *

Assim que entrei na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, vi a confirmação que de a aula seria sobre feitiços escudos não verbais. Um feitiço não verbal é um feitiço que é feito sem que o encantamento seja dito em voz alta. Severo andava pelo outro lado da sala em direção à própria escrivaninha, suas vestes negras escuras enfunando a cada passo e, toda a classe o acompanhava com os olhos.

— Creio que os senhores são absolutamente novatos no uso de feitiços mudos. Qual é a vantagem de um feitiço mudo?

Ouvir sua voz fez minha mente retornar aos vinte minutos anteriores onde ele me espremeu contra a porta do meu quarto de monitora. Aquela coisa não parava de me passar pela cabeça.

— Muito bem… Srta. Granger?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente ao ouvir meu nome e, alguns sonserinos da classe me olharam rindo e zombando de mim. Encolhi os ombros na defensiva.

— Você pode recitar a resposta do _Livro padrão de feitiços, 6a série_ para nós? — Cruzou os braços, e percebi a sua tentativa de me distrair.

— O adversário não pode prever que tipo de feitiço a pessoa vai realizar — Respondi —, o que lhe dá uma fração de segundo de vantagem.

— Cinco pontos concedidos por nunca nos decepcionar em decorar a resposta.

A maior parte da sala gargalhou ao ouvirem o professor zombar de forma cruel da minha resposta. Severo bateu com a varinha na lousa e todos se silenciaram instantaneamente.

— Sim, aqueles que se aperfeiçoam e aprendem a usar a magia sem proferir os encantamentos, passam a contar com o elemento surpresa em sua arte. Nem todos os bruxos conseguem fazer isso, é claro; é uma questão de concentração e poder mental que alguns — seu olhar recaiu demoradamente em Harry — não possuem. Parabéns por recitar a resposta Srta. Granger, ao menos alguém nesta sala se dá ao trabalho de ler sobre o que estudaremos.

A sala toda pareceu se completar em silêncio, com todos o olhando apreensivos. Esse era um fato incomum para todos os alunos daquela sala: Severo Snape não costumava elogiar seus alunos, menos ainda se eles fossem grifinórios. Duas horas depois e ninguém ainda tinha dito uma única palavra, todos ainda completamente chocados com o comportamento dele no início da aula.

— Lição para casa... Dois rolos de pergaminho baseados no que a Srta. Granger recitou, sem copiar do livro, usem a inteligência para recitar com outras palavras o que significa um feitiço escudo não verbal.

A turma praguejou insatisfeita.

Juntei meus pergaminhos, pena e tinteiro caneta sobre a mesa. Os alunos saíram assim que a sineta tocou, o que eu agradeci muito generosamente já que enfrentar o engarrafamento na saída da aula era terrível. Soltei meus cabelos do rabo de cavalo bem feito no alto da cabeça, coloquei o elástico que o prendia no bolso do uniforme e caminhei lentamente atrás dos últimos cinco alunos, que pareciam despreocupados em sair.

— Srta. Granger. — Severo chamou antes de eu conseguir completar meu trajeto silencioso até o outro lado da porta.

Fechei os olhos voltando lentamente para frente de sua mesa.

— A exibição em aula foi suficiente para você considerar o tanto de apreço que tenho por você?

Minha garganta secou repentinamente ao entender a pergunta dele. Não era um "eu te amo", mas era alguma coisa e por mais que fosse pouco, havia sido suficiente para que eu ficasse com dor de cabeça por estar escondendo a verdade.

— Foi. — Eu respondi finalmente, sorrindo nervosa e caminhando para fora da sala.

* * *

Dois dias depois eu estava envolta com jornais antigos, buscando informações sobre Lily, minha pesquisa não tinha rendido muito e eu continuava sabendo o que todos sabiam: Lily era conhecida por ser uma estudante vivaz, talentosa e popular, se tornou Monitora Chefe em seu último ano em Hogwarts e também era uma das favoritas do professor Horácio Slughorn pois ela tinha um talento especial para poções. Lembrei também que Harry me contou que Lupin uma vez descreveu-a como uma pessoa extraordinariamente gentil, com o hábito de ver o melhor nos outros, mesmo quando eles não podiam ver por si próprios. Eu também sabia que durante a Primeira Guerra Bruxa, Lílian foi um membro da Ordem da Fênix e sua morte foi um puro sacrifício por amor à Harry. Isso resultou na temporária derrota do Lorde das Trevas e Harry saiu ileso, exceto pela cicatriz de raio na testa.

Suspirei desanimada, devolvendo uma pilha de jornais aos respectivos catálogos. E se eu não tivesse tão distraída em pensamentos teria visto a coruja das torres pousar na minha mesa antes de ouvir a bronca de Gina por ter seu tinteiro esparramado pelo trabalho de feitiços que estava fazendo.

— Desculpe. — Murmurei para ela e arranquei rapidamente o pergaminho do bico do animal, que levantou voo em seguida.

Não tinha remetente, mas a mensagem escrita era claramente para mim.

"_Elfrados - Hogsmeade, Sábado no horário do almoço. Suas respostas sobre eles estarão lá, Srta. Granger."_

É irracional e fora do personagem para mim e o meu mundo inteiro se sente fora de equilíbrio quando releio o pedaço de pergaminho. Alguém sabe sobre o que estou pesquisando, e me enviou esta mensagem, o texto é auto explicável. Minha cabeça começa a zumbir com flashbacks da tarde que descobri sobre o casamento de Severo. Mal estar corre para cima do meu estômago e eu tenho que correr para o banheiro.

— Hermione? — Gina chama do lado de fora da porta do banheiro.

— Só um minuto, Gina.

Eu limpo minha boca e ligo a torneira fria, jogando em minha cabeça e rosto a água quase gelada. Gina está esperando por mim quando saio.

— Você consegue me cobrir sábado na visita a Hogsmeade?

— O quê? Porquê? O que aconteceu?

— Vem.

— Hermione, você está me assustando.

Eu a guio até meu dormitório e fecho as cortinas, recitando um encantamento de silêncio para termos privacidade, pegando a mão dela na minha.

— Eu preciso visitar um local, mas preciso que confirme que estive com você o tempo todo em Hogsmeade. Não quero que ninguém descubra o que estou investigando.

Ela puxou a mão dela da minha.

— Você vai se colocar em risco? O que aconteceu?

— É sobre Severo, mas não posso contar mais do que isso. Não é um segredo meu. Por favor? — Ela concordou com a cabeça e eu a abracei. — Obrigada, Gina.

A partir dali, eu tenho o cuidado de não ver Severo até o final de semana ou ele perceberia que eu estava escondendo algo dele. Mas na noite de sexta é minha ronda de monitora e quando ouço a batida na porta do meu quarto, sei que é ele. Os pés de Severo se arrastam para dentro do meu quarto assim que abro a porta e ele cai na poltrona de leitura, jogando sua varinha e seu manto na mesinha de apoio. Ele esfrega as mãos por sua cabeça e eu noto sua camisa rasgada e um pouco de sangue manchando o tecido.

— O que aconteceu, Severo?

Ele olha para cima e exala.

— O de sempre. Fui convocado esta noite. Eu preciso tomar banho, só queria ver você antes.

Ele sai tão rápido quanto entrou e sei que está indo para o banheiro do final do corredor, o mesmo onde ficamos juntos semanas antes. Eu pego o manto dele e o desembaraço em busca de mais manchas de sangue e um pedaço de pergaminho cai no chão. Eu luto comigo mesmo por dez minutos apenas olhando para o papel antes de pegá-lo e desdobrá-lo. Me odeio por ser uma adolescente tão insegura, que desce tanto o nível para olhar mensagens que não lhe dizem respeito, mas tento me dizer que estou verificando apenas para ver se ele corre algum risco, porém meu coração batendo tão alto em meus ouvidos e minhas mãos tremendo, se negam a acreditar nisso.

"_Eu terei uma hora livre no sábado, ainda que seja a minha hora de almoço. Conhece o Elfrados? Te espero lá. Jenna._"

Eu dobro novamente o pergaminho e o coloco de volta no bolso do seu manto, exatamente onde ele o deixou, forçando as lágrimas a não caírem. Vinte minutos depois ele está de banho tomado e roupas limpas e de volta ao meu quarto e me forço a soar natural.

— Porque estava sangrando?

— Não era meu sangue.

Ele caminha até mim e tenta me beijar, mas me sinto doente, dou um passo para trás, me esquivando dele.

— Por que recuou do meu toque?

— Eu me sinto doente, isso é tudo. Uma pessoa lhe procurou hoje aqui no castelo, Jenna. Quem é ela?

Surpresa iluminou seus olhos e se ele fosse outra pessoa, eu não perceberia que sua mão estava apertada em um punho com a menção do nome dela.

— Ela não disse quem era?

Eu consigo ouvir a contrariedade em sua voz e quero gritar e bater em seu peito e fazer ele me dizer a verdade para que assim eu não perca mais da minha sanidade imaginando o que mais ele esconde de mim. Tem de haver algumas explicações que vão fazer tudo isso fazer sentido e nós podemos rir sobre isso e sermos nós mesmos novamente.

— Não. — Eu digo.

— É provavelmente algum representante de ingredientes raros para Poções, às vezes recebo visitas de alguns deles. Eu não conheço ninguém chamado Jenna.

Eu não consigo respirar, não importa quantas respirações eu tomo.

— Por que você está tão quieta?

Ele pergunta e anda em minha direção com os braços estendidos para me abraçar, como ele já fez dezenas de vezes antes, mas eu dou outro passo para longe. Eu não vou encontrar o consolo que ele sempre me dava, eu não posso mais fazer isso. É como se eu tivesse sido engolida por meus pesadelos e não consigo acordar.

— Meu silêncio devia significar alguma coisa para você. Devia ao menos lhe dizer o quão alto a sua voz está falando mentiras e o quanto de dano isso causa a nós.

Finalmente as lágrimas que segurei desde que li o pergaminho em seu bolso caem no meu rosto e queimam uma trilha por ele que parece ácido. Passo por Severo e saio, ignorando a voz dele chamando atrás de mim.

— Hermione, não sei o que diabos está acontecendo, mas eu não gosto. Isso não somos nós, precisamos conversar!

Tenho sorte ao sair do quarto e assim que viro o corredor seguinte quase esbarrar na professora Minerva. Um suspiro de alívio sai da minha garganta e eu apressadamente invento uma mentira para ela sobre Gina ter me mandado uma coruja dizendo que Allie teve um pesadelo e está chorando e chamando por mim. Severo nos alcança em seguida, mas na frente da professora Minerva ele não pode fazer nada, e apenas assiste quando ela me libera da monitoria e ordena que eu vá para a minha torre. Não olho para ele quando dou as costas aos dois e saio pisando duro em direção ao meu dormitório coletivo.

No sábado de manhã desço com meus amigos para o café da manhã antes da visita ao povoado e não vejo sinal de Severo na mesa dos professores. Gina avisa a Harry que eu e ela iremos visitar a loja de roupas íntimas e portanto ele está dispensado de nos acompanhar. Eu e ela nos despedimos em uma das ruas laterais do povoado, não sem antes ela me recomendar cuidado.

Então, eu finalmente me torno essa garota, aquela que espera por seu namorado passar e o segue. Sinto repulsa por mim e por ele, e juro por todos os deuses que se eu vê-lo beijar ou tocar uma outra mulher, ele vai morrer com a força da maldição que vou lançar nele. O vejo entrar no restaurante e me arrasto até o lugar para olhar pela janela. Ele é chamado por uma mulher loira e magra e meu sangue esquenta mais ainda, embora eu realmente esteja envergonhada de minhas ações e meus pensamentos.

Severo não parece íntimo com ela e antes que ele tenha pedido algo, vejo seu rosto se contorcer de raiva em algo que ela disse e então ele se levanta e sai, eu rapidamente me escondo na esquina, mas ainda dando uma olhada para ele, o vejo apenas por um segundo até que ele aparata. Poucos minutos depois, a tal Jenna, está saindo também, ao contrário dele, ela não aparata, então eu simplesmente a sigo.

Minhas entranhas estão geladas quando a sigo até as ruas mais afastadas do vilarejo e vejo uma placa no lugar onde ela entra, Bluewater. Lembro vagamente de algo que li sobre o povoado e, se minhas memórias não estão ruins, este é um lugar onde bruxos são trazidos para uma espécie de retiro, a mulher mostra uma credencial e entra.

Eu levo vinte minutos para acalmar a minha respiração e sair de trás da árvore onde me escondi. A tristeza por me tornar essa pessoa desconfiada chicoteia minhas entranhas como um furacão rasgando através de mim. Minhas pernas estão fracas e não tenho certeza se posso nem mesmo entrar, os portões de ferro do lugar são intimidantes. Mesmo assim, me obrigo a caminhar até a entrada vigiada por um bruxo em uma caixa com uma janela de vidro.

— Posso ajudá-la, Srta.?

— Eu preciso ver um dos... médicos aqui. Jenna?

— Nome.

— Hermione Granger. — Respondo.

Ele desliza sua varinha e se vira para mim.

— Você não tem uma hora marcada, eu preciso saber se ela pode atender.

Ele ergue a varinha novamente e, em seguida, um zumbido alto perfura o ar. Eu quase morro de choque, o bruxo sorri para mim quando vê minha mão apertada em meu coração e a cor ser drenada do meu rosto.

— Você pode entrar.

Eu entro timidamente, olhando para mais bruxos que estavam do lado de dentro do portão. Uma parede enorme rodeia a propriedade. Isso está enlouquecedor demais e eu não tenho nenhuma razão para ter medo, mas estou apavorada quando o portão é fechado atrás de mim. Dou alguns passos e abro uma porta para um hall de entrada e logo em seguida, a recepção.

Me perguntam sobre quaisquer armas ou objetos metálicos e depois uma bruxa com vestes de auror me revista minuciosamente e me manda seguir em frente. Eu não preciso falar com outra recepcionista porque a tal Jenna está esperando por mim e me chama para segui-la ao escritório.

— Sente-se.

Ela aponta e quero recusar, e apenas gritar com ela para me dizer o que diabos estava fazendo com Severo, mas minhas pernas estão prestes a virar geleia e eu preciso realmente me sentar.

— Isso é inesperado. — Ela sorri para mim. — Você não chegou em uma boa hora, quer agendar uma consulta? Eu vou ficar feliz em responder quaisquer perguntas que você possa ter, e então, eu...

Eu levanto a minha mão para impedi-la no meio da frase.

— O que está acontecendo com você e Severo Snape?

Eu tenho um milhão de perguntas correndo pela minha cabeça, mas não consigo organizá-las, apenas essa. Ela se levanta e caminha ao redor da mesa, em seguida, senta-se no canto, juntando suas mãos em seu colo. Ela está ao alcance de um braço de distância e se ela disser qualquer coisa que eu nunca poderia imaginar acontecendo entre eles, posso deixar este lugar e ir direto para Azkaban, porque vou agarrá-la e arrancar seus cabelos a partir dos folículos.

— Sou limitada quanto ao que posso te dizer, mas o que posso falar é que eu sou a medibruxa responsável por Lily.

— Eu vou precisar de mais do que isso, Jenna. Por que vocês se encontraram para o almoço hoje?

— Para discutir o estado mental de Lily por causa do que houve ontem à noite.

_O quê?_

— Estou confusa. O que Lily tem a ver com isso? Ela está…

A imagem dos dois bilhetes inundou a minha mente. Respostas. Será que de alguma maneira eu sabia a resposta o tempo todo, mas estava com muito medo de expressá-la ou deixar minha mente acreditar?

— Estado mental dela? Como? — Eu respiro e as náuseas me ameaçam.

— Bem, o que eu posso dizer, vejamos, tudo estava bem com ela, até o ataque de ontem à noite.

— Desculpe, o que quer dizer com _"tudo estava bem com ela"_? — A verdade me atinge como um tsunami e eu cambaleio para trás. — Ela está viva, não está?

— Srta. Granger, deixe-me te dar um copo de água.

Eu pulo da cadeira e fora do escritório. A água não vai me ajudar a passar por isso. Empurro para fora das portas e inalo o ar profundamente, sentindo em meus pulmões. Eu estou sufocando porque não é possível que Lily Potter estivesse viva. Ela morreu quando Voldemort atacou a casa dos Potters. Harry esteve protegido esse tempo inteiro pelo amor que ela desprendeu com o sacrifício dela. Como ela pode estar viva? Como é possível isso acontecer?

Eu forço meus pés a me levarem até o portão e em vez de ser surpreendida pelo zumbido e o tilintar, congratulo-me com ele. O castelo de Hogwarts parece que está a milhas de distância e eu só quero chegar até minha cama e desabar em meu choro até que tudo o que descobri hoje faça sentido.

Não consigo chegar nem ao portão, pois a verdade de tudo o que descobri se manifesta na minha frente. As piscinas verdes brilhantes me congelam no lugar. Ondas de cabelo ruivo enquadram um rosto lindíssimo e um sorriso genuíno faz meu interior rastejar.

— Ah, olá!

Eu fiquei muda, não consigo falar, lágrimas acendem em meus olhos e meu corpo treme tanto que a minha visão embaça quando a voz dela ecoa em minha mente como casacos de escuridão me engolindo em um abismo de mentiras. Me arrependi imediatamente de estar ali. Eu não queria ter descoberto isso. Eu não sabia como me explicar nem dizer o porquê exatamente eu estava lá. A imagem de Lily parada na minha frente era o que me provava que Severo nunca me contou nada. E o pior nem era isso, o pior era que agora eu também fui inundada por uma onda avassaladora de compaixão por Harry. Ele teve sua vida inteira baseada em mentiras. Lágrimas pesadas desabam dos meus olhos.

Lily se aproximou e segurou minha mão com força, eu suspirei. Lamentava por ela. Lamentava por Harry e agora lamentava por mim, por ter me apaixonado por um homem que literalmente se amaldiçoava demais pelo passado.

— Eu preciso ir. — Minha voz saiu quase inaudível.

O resquício de tristeza na minha expressão se tornou evidente. Lily pareceu perceber, mas não me parou quando me soltei da mão dela e andei apressada até a saída, tentando inutilmente agir como se nada do que descobri tivesse me afetado. O problema de descobrir a verdade era esse: ela te triturava da pior forma possível. Não bastava ser apenas dolorosa, precisava ir além e me fazer sentir como se amar fosse um erro fodido. E a única coisa certa disso tudo era que a lesão que eu levaria dentro de mim daqui em diante seria grande e incompreensível para quem via de fora.

Abri o portão no mesmo instante em que outra pessoa. Sim, dava para ficar pior, Severo estava de cabeça baixa com as mãos enterradas no bolso de suas vestes e me olhou assim que batemos um no outro, incompreensível. Minha testa se enrugou, a dele não ficou diferente. Nossos olhos buscavam por respostas que só nossas bocas poderiam dar, mas que por um completo desastre estavam impossibilitadas no momento. Ambos estávamos chocados com a presença um do outro no mesmo lugar, e me dei conta de que assim como eu, ele também estava ali para vê-la. Só não sabia exatamente há quanto tempo ele tem feito isso e se fazia isso com esperanças de reatar com ela. Minha cabeça latejou de tanto cobrar de mim por respostas.

— Hermione? — Sussurrou ele, segurando meu pulso e me puxando para fora de uma vez. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Não! — Respirei fundo, olhando em seus olhos negros, cheio de dúvidas. Não estavam tão diferentes dos meus. — O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

— Vim ver uma amiga.

Minha raiva pareceu tomar outra proporção ao ouvi-lo novamente mentir. A minha boca seca tremeu.

— Lily? Ela não é sua amiga! — Ergui as mãos, perdendo o restante da paciência que me sobrara. — Ela foi sua esposa e ela estava morta até dez minutos atrás. Você mentiu esse tempo inteiro!

Empurrei seu peito com a força que não sabia que existia, até precisar dela. O empurrei mais uma vez vendo que foi inútil a tentativa na primeira, ele continuava intacto no lugar. Esmurrei seu peitoral sem me importar com os guardas que nos encaravam e sem nem ao menos ligar se Lily ou qualquer um lá de dentro nos visse. Minha voz estridente ecoou e meus cabelos voaram com a proporção da minha força.

— Seu idiota! Eu odeio você!

— Pare com isso! — Ele murmurou agarrando meus pulsos fazendo com que eu parasse e percebesse que minha respiração estava entrecortada de tanto erguer a voz e tentar, inutilmente, atingi-lo fisicamente. — Você não me odeia! Está muito longe disso.

Tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele continuou me puxando para longe do portão, me levando a uma distância segura de todos, e agora eu só conseguia sentir mais raiva de seus escrúpulos.

— Eu o odeio por ter me feito amar você enquanto mentia pra mim o tempo todo! — Fui arrastada contra a minha vontade para um beco e agradeci por ser dia. — E acima de tudo, eu te odeio, por ter descoberto tudo isso e ainda assim não conseguir te odiar como você merece!

Puxei minha mão, conseguindo me soltar e me afastei, ficando o mais distante possível dele. Estava com raiva e me achando uma estúpida. A coisa toda passava como um filme em minha mente. Convivi com ele por pouco tempo e em poucos meses a minha vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo.

— Vai para o inferno! — Grunhi, lhe dando as costas. — Você me disse que a ama e ela está viva, então pode me deixar aqui e ir lá dentro ficar com ela! — Gritei, sem olhá-lo. Não tinha coragem, pois sabia que estava chorando o suficiente para que ele sentisse pena e a última coisa que precisava era de alguém tendo este sentimento por mim.

— Você quer a verdade? Quer? — Ele disse numa voz gelada e mais uma vez agarrou meu pulso. Não tive tempo de reagir antes do puxão da aparatação me arrancar do beco que tínhamos entrado.

A luz do dia desapareceu em um crepúsculo nebuloso. A brisa era fria quando Severo me arrastou por uma estrada cheia de sujeira e mato. Ambos os lados estavam cobertos de palmitos e ervas daninhas, alguns dos ramos eram tão longos que pareciam como se estivessem chegando a se conectar com a folhagem do outro lado.

Eu queria gritar para que ele me largasse, mas seu aperto em meu pulso era firme, embora ele parecesse tranquilo. Eu não tinha ideia de onde estávamos indo, e de repente um medo inexplicável se apoderou de mim e me impediu de reagir. E junto com ele veio a resignação de que não importava mais nada do que ele dissesse. Tudo o que eu sabia era que ele era um mentiroso e nada do que me dissesse agora, me faria perdoá-lo.

Ele me arrastou em silêncio pelos próximos dez minutos, o caminho se tornou cada vez mais estreito e continuou a diminuir até que não havia mais espaço para nós andarmos lado a lado. Ele me deixou passar por ele e apoiou a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas, me guiando para frente.

Senti o cheiro das flores de laranjeira antes que as visse. Chegamos a uma pequena clareira cercada pelas árvores cítricas perfumadas, dispostas em um círculo. Flores roxas cobriam o chão abaixo. Raios de sol viajavam através dos galhos e iluminavam a clareira. O único som era o das folhas farfalhando pela brisa, enviando um aroma doce no ar.

Se eu não tivesse tão irritada e triste, teria achado tudo lindo. Quando me virei para enfrentar Severo, ele não estava lá comigo. Ele estava do outro lado da clareira, se ajoelhando na parte inferior da maior árvore. Me aproximei dele lentamente, confusão tomando meu coração ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Sem se virar, ele pegou minha mão e apertou e eu olhei ao redor.

— Que lugar é esse? Por que essas árvores estão em um círculo?

Parecia um pouco não natural para elas não estar na forma de um laranjal real. Quando ele começou a falar, sua voz se tornou tensa.

— Eu acho que um dos moradores queria produzir e vender laranjas e, provavelmente, não tinha terra para plantar as árvores, de modo que ele só veio aqui e fez isso, onde ele pensou que ninguém jamais iria encontrá-las. Eu realmente não consegui pensar em qualquer outra razão. Me deparei com esse lugar quando eu costumava andar por aqui com Sam. — Severo se virou para mim. — Eu queria escolher um lugar bonito para ela.

— Ela quem?

Severo caiu de joelhos e me puxou para a mesma posição na frente dele. Ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos, tocou sua testa na minha e respirou fundo.

— Eu não sei o que você pensa de mim agora, mas eu sei que depois do que descobriu hoje, você pode até não querer olhar para mim. Eu não culpo você, se você decidiu me odiar pelo que eu fiz. Eu só preciso que você ouça tudo isso e se você quer fugir tão rápido e tão longe quanto possível uma vez que você souber tudo, então isso é algo com o qual eu vou ter que lidar.

Eu não respondi, eu não confiei de que saberia o que falar. A raiva e a tristeza ainda dominavam meu coração. Eu nem me mexi, e ele deve ter considerado que isso significava que eu estava lá para ouvir, ou que o que ele ia me dizer não importava. Honestamente, eu não sabia se eu iria me importar ou não.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos, em seguida, começou a sua história.

— Este é o lugar onde eu enterrei meu primeiro corpo.

Ele me observava atentamente enquanto ele esperava que eu reagisse ao que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Eu estava esperando que o choque aparecesse antes de dizer qualquer coisa de volta. Perguntas surgiram em toda parte, mas me mantive calada.

— Você não tem que me dizer mais nada.

— Não tenho, mas eu quero. — Severo se sentou debaixo da árvore e me puxou para os seus braços como se eu fosse uma criança pequena. — Você precisa saber tudo isso, não só metade de uma história. — Ele apoiou o queixo na minha cabeça. — Eu e Lily tínhamos quinze anos, não estávamos apaixonados, ou melhor, eu estava, ela não. Eu era apaixonado por ela desde que tinha nove anos.

Ele respirou fundo e olhou para cima, a lua já estava aparecendo através das árvores, embora o sol não estivesse totalmente adormecido, os dois estavam compartilhando o céu.

— Após um episódio de bebedeira em um dos jantares do Horácio, o mesmo tipo de festa da qual eu resgatei você meses atrás, nós fizemos uma cerimônia, como os trouxas fazem em Las Vegas. Nos casamos, passamos a noite juntos e ela ficou grávida, fui o primeiro dela e eu a amava pela maior parte da minha vida. Mas nenhum de nós dois sabíamos o que fazer, éramos apenas duas crianças. Lily disse que queria ficar com o bebê. Eu disse a ela que isso iria arruinar a vida dela, mas sendo um canalha estúpido, eu estava mais preocupado que isso poderia arruinar minha vida e entrei em pânico. Eu não falei com ela por meses depois disso. Eu a via na escola, vestindo vestes cada vez mais largas para esconder a barriga. Tenho certeza de que ela estava escondendo dos pais. Eu fui um idiota com ela e eu me arrependo todos os dias da minha vida.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas se reunindo no topo da minha cabeça enquanto ele chorou silenciosamente no meu cabelo.

— Uma noite, Lily foi até a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, estava nervosa, o bebê estava chegando e ela não sabia o que fazer, não estava no tempo. Ela estava apenas com sete meses. Eu disse a ela que a levaria até a Ala Hospitalar. Ela se recusou, não queria que ninguém soubesse. Ela me fez jurar que não iria levá-la lá, não importava o quê. Seu rosto estava tão pálido e tudo o que ela queria era a minha ajuda. Então, eu a ajudei.

— Nós saímos e fomos até a Casa dos Gritos, e eu a coloquei sobre um cobertor. Ela gritou e gemeu por horas, eu segurei a mão dela durante todo o tempo. Estava quase amanhecendo e ela ainda não havia tido o bebê. Eu disse a ela que tinha acabado, ia levá-la para a Ala Hospitalar contra a vontade dela. Lily gritou comigo, me disse que o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por ter colocado ela nisso e ser um idiota todos esses meses era escutar o que ela queria.

Severo enxugou seus olhos com a manga.

— Então, eu fiz o que ela pediu e fiquei onde estava. — Ele estremeceu agora, suas palavras e seu corpo. — Quando o bebê finalmente chegou, ela era uma menina. Ela era tão pequena e eu podia praticamente ver através da pele dela. Ela estava tão quieta... tão parada. Eu sabia que ela provavelmente tinha estado morta muito antes de sair. Acho que foi apenas o corpo de Lily finalmente abandonando ela. Passei o bebê em uma toalha e entreguei a ela. Lily estava tão pálida e havia sangue por toda parte, entrei em pânico. Eu disse que ela precisava de ajuda, mas quando eu me aproximei, ela me agarrou pela camisa e implorou: 'Severo, me faça esquecer que meu bebê morreu'. E ela chorou por toda hora seguinte sobre o corpo da bebê. Eu me senti um lixo, tinha quinze anos e era incrivelmente estúpido, eu tinha errado com ela em todos os sentidos possíveis. Eu a amava, mas a ignorei quando ela mais precisava de mim e a deixei sofrer sozinha. O mínimo que eu podia fazer por ela era honrar seus desejos.

— Você enterrou sua filha aqui? — Perguntei.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Antes eu fiz o feitiço da memória em Lily e a apaguei, a levei para a Ala Hospitalar e menti, dizendo que já a tinha encontrado desacordada. Ninguém nunca soube do que houve com ela, embora eu tenha certeza que Papoula saiba. Voltei a Casa dos Gritos, peguei a bebê e a trouxe até aqui, pensei que ela gostaria dessa clareira, não queria simplesmente jogá-la em um pântano. — Ele fungou alto antes de continuar. — Eu deveria ter ido pedir ajuda e me arrependo todos os dias por não ter feito isso, como também me arrependo de tê-la feito esquecer de nós e da nossa filha. — Ele admitiu, sua voz geralmente forte estava fraca e trêmula.

— Era o que ela queria, Severo. — Eu disse. — Você era jovem, fez o que podia.

— Não, eu poderia ter feito mais. Eu poderia ter feito muito mais.

— Eu acho que o que você fez foi corajoso. Qualquer um poderia ter levado Lily contra vontade até a Ala Hospitalar. O que ela pediu de você não foi o que era esperado, mas era o que ela queria. Eu acho que levou muito mais força você ter honrado isso.

— Eu não sei quanto a força, eu fiz porque estava com um medo fodido. O primeiro sangue em minhas mãos foi o delas, de Lily e da bebê. Você deve imaginar o que eu fiz depois disso, porque depois de ter o sangue delas em minhas mãos, de alguma forma eu sabia que não seria o último. — Ele suspirou profundamente.

— Você se tornou um Comensal da Morte.

Ele assentiu em silêncio, mas me segurou mais apertado. Ficamos sentados ali até a lua estar bem alta no céu. Nenhum de nós dois falou mais nada durante muito tempo.

— Eu preciso me afastar de você para pensar sobre tudo isso, Severo.

Ele assentiu mais uma vez e nos aparatou direto nos portões do castelo e eu caminhei o mais rapidamente possível para longe dele. Segui desanimada até o meu dormitório. Gina viu meu rosto quando passei pela Sala Comunal e me seguiu até meu quarto.

Eu só chorei. Chorei. E chorei de novo com ela afagando meus cabelos e sempre que fazia menção de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, eu negava com a cabeça. Ela não insistia, me deixando afogar na tristeza e negação, até que tudo pudesse ser esquecido por um tempo.

— Então, você foi ver aquele assunto sobre o professor Snape? — Ela perguntou enquanto me ajudava a trocar minha roupa de cama.

— Fui. — Tentei sorrir, Gina tinha sido paciente comigo me vendo chorar há horas, gostaria de ser dócil em agradecimento. — E como você mesmo pôde ver, não terminou nada bem.

— Tenho certeza de que vocês vão se resolver. Todo mundo tem problemas.

— Os nossos são um pouquinho diferentes.

Gina não insistiu no assunto, se despediu com um beijo no meu cabelo e foi pro próprio dormitório e eu fiquei sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Baseado em todas as histórias de amor que eu já ouvi, a minha era a mais complicada. E eram coisas acontecendo o tempo todo, a separação de Severo, a partida de Rony e a descoberta chocante sobre a mãe de Harry. Torcia silenciosamente para que nada mais acontecesse.

Eu passei minha vida toda sem expectativa nenhuma de me apaixonar por alguém, muito menos que fosse alguém tão inalcançável, exatamente o que Severo é para mim. Quanto mais eu saltasse em sua direção, mais inalcançável ele se tornava. De repente comecei a me perguntar qual foi o momento em que eu cogitei a ideia de que isso fosse dar certo. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Com certeza não era na realidade. Eu não tinha nada que pudesse me agarrar, nenhuma verdade ou um sentido sólido, eu só tinha a mim mesma.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Chegamos no capítulo de algumas revelações. Um ponto crucial para nossa história e preciso que me deixem saber as impressões de vocês, então, por favor, me encham de comentários.

Estamos num momento sombrio no nosso mundo real com a chegada desse vírus e a recomendação da OMS é: Fiquem em casa! Por favor, vamos combinar de fazermos isso pelo bem de todos, Ok?

Beijos e até o próximo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Estava remexendo no meu jantar na mesa da Grifinória quando Téo se lançou ao meu lado, me assustando.

— Abaffiato. — Téo sussurrou, olhando de soslaio para os alunos mais próximos de nós.

— Eles não ouviriam nada se falássemos baixo. — Eu disse inexpressivamente, ainda encarando minha salada.

— Então, sério, o que está pegando entre você e o professor Snape?

Não virei a cabeça para encará-lo, estava correndo grande risco de entregar as pontas. Dei um sorriso, esquadrinhando o ambiente com o canto do olho e o lábio inferior trêmulo, impondo força para que eu não chorasse.

— Não está pegando nada. Você ainda está insistindo nessa história, Téo? Já até me pediu desculpa por ela.

— Sábado passado eu estava em ronda e vi vocês chegarem no castelo muito mais tarde do que a hora do toque de recolher.

Pude observar pela minha visão periférica suas sobrancelhas castanhas se erguerem no automático. Não respondi nada.

— Vamos lá, Hermione, por que é que você estava com ele tão tarde e fora do castelo?

— Porque eu dei uma detenção a ela. — A professora Sinistra chegou junto de nós, com seu perfume adocicado deixando rastros. — Hoje tem uma reunião clichê para professores e membros acadêmicos, e você vai comigo Srta. Granger.

— Desculpe professora, mas se eu lembro bem, não sou nenhum membro acadêmico desse porte, então deve ter algum engano. Téo estava agora mesmo me chamando para irmos à biblioteca estudar e depois comemorar que eu tenho um emprego agora.

— Outro dia, quem sabe. Hoje você vai ser a representante dos alunos na reunião. — Ela disse completamente autoritária. — E o seu emprego, que todos os professores já estão cientes, é apenas na terça, e quinta, em um bar.

— É um bar com rapazes bonitos. — Ressaltei na intenção de fazer uma piada.

— Ah, muito engraçado, deixa só o nosso amigo escutar você dizendo isso.

Escutei o barulho de seus passos ao longe, me alertando sobre seu afastamento e virei para Téo, sussurrando um "não tem nosso amigo". Ele apenas deu de ombros e eu abandonei meu prato de comida e fui até a minha torre me trocar pois sabia que em uma briga de querer e poder com a professora Sinistra eu nunca sairia como vencedora.

Era embaraçoso estar em uma reunião onde só professores e pessoas relacionadas ao comitê acadêmico estariam presentes. Até que finalmente cheguei a terrível conclusão de que Severo era um deles, então isso se tornou bem mais do que embaraçoso, se tornou frustrante. Na minha concepção, quando você termina com alguém, evita todos os lugares possíveis que essa pessoa possa aparecer. Eu teria forjado uma dor de cabeça se tivesse notado isso antes. A verdade é que, com tudo, acabei esquecendo completamente que ele era presente na minha vida por um motivo e permaneceria nela pelo mesmo: ser meu professor.

Desci os degraus até a sala dos professores com a professora Sinistra no meu encalço. Ela estava garantindo, religiosamente, que eu não notasse a tortura que era estar ali. Estava cada vez mais difícil agir como se não conhecesse Severo atrás de máscaras e profissões, ele era o que era, e o que ele era para mim deveria ser algo a ser notado e não escondido sob nossa segurança e proteção.

Eu me senti estranhamente desarrumada quando atravessei o hall, observando os membros da docência perfeita de Hogwarts, todos de vestes bruxas e eu com meu uniforme padrão. Passeei com meus olhos pelos espaços, meu coração e consciência procuravam uma pessoa específica e, estranhamente, meus ombros relaxaram quando não o vi.

O professor Dumbledore estava deslumbrante em uma túnica cinza e o pescoço adornado com um cachecol roxo. Uma música clássica soava quase que inaudível por todo o ambiente salientado com os presentes, perfeitamente arrumados em roupas bruxas formais. Notei a ausência de alguns, mas acabei dispersando com a proximidade do diretor. Sorri amistosa quando ele me abraçou num gesto carinhoso e sufocante.

— Não sabia que você vinha, Srta. Granger, uma das nossas melhores alunas.

Comecei a me perguntar qual era o motivo da reunião improvisada, mas mordi o lábio e sussurrei um agradecimento educado enquanto caminhava para a ponta da sala. A luz estava baixa e a lareira acesa aquecendo nossos corpos. Agradeci mentalmente por isso, estava bem frio. Não tive a atenção voltada para mim, o que me foi bastante reconfortante, pois estava diante de todos os meus professores desde o primeiro ano de Hogwarts e aquilo me fazia ter uma sensação estranha, como se eu não pertencesse àquele mundo. Conhecia todos que estavam presentes, mas me sentia estranhamente deslocada.

O professor Dumbledore, que estava segurando uma taça de vinho dos elfos na mão, sorria ora para os professores, ora para mim. Tentei não estranhar seu ato, até me convencer de que ele era uma pessoa presente na minha vida, embora eu não tivesse nenhuma lembrança de que tivemos alguma relação interpessoal no passado.

Cada professor ali não pareceu notar minha presença, nem mesmo meu desconforto, o grupo estava ocupado discutindo melhorias para a prática pedagógica e eventos que poderiam beneficiar positivamente a escola, trazendo uma imagem maciça nestes tempos sombrios que pairava com a iminência da guerra contra Voldemort. Preferi não abrir a boca, não queria parecer inepta ou intrometida, acenava positivamente a cada pergunta que me era direcionada — mesmo que a minha opinião fosse vaga entre eles — e sorria sugestivamente quando a palavra era direcionada a mim por insistência política. Ora ou outra, devo admitir, olhava em direção a porta de entrada esperando ansiosamente que ele entrasse.

— Então, Srta. Granger, como andam as aulas com o professor Snape?

Minha atenção foi voltada rapidamente para o diretor.

— Ah, estão indo bem. — Mordi a língua e enchi meus pulmões com o máximo de ar que consegui inspirar. — Acho que minhas notas vão se erguer novamente. — Meu sorriso se ampliou.

Voltei a olhar para a entrada e Aurora Sinistra se inclinou na minha direção com um sorriso escancarado insinuando algo com os lábios e gesticulando fielmente para a porta lateral que separava a sala onde estávamos do jardim. Comecei a pesar os prós e contras; eu poderia atravessar aquela sala coberta de conversas chatas e para mim, desnecessárias, mesmo que fossem importantes. Prendi o lábio inferior entre meus dentes, os forçando para baixo até que sentisse o gosto de sangue pairar no céu da minha boca. Podia jurar que a professora de Astronomia achou graça ao notar meu lábio vermelho com um pequeno resquício de sangue misturado à saliva.

A bile me subiu à garganta quando olhei mais atentamente para o lado de fora, especificamente o jardim, notando pela fresta a figura masculina e aparentemente derrotada. A única coisa que o separava de mim agora era aquela maldita porta lateral. Sorrateiramente me arrastei em direção a ela sem que fosse muito notada, isso não seria difícil, compreendendo que não abri direito a boca desde que cheguei.

Arrastei a porta lentamente até que tivesse a visão de Severo e senti como se estivesse sob o efeito de algum alucinógeno. Ele estava visivelmente derrotado no quesito físico e palpável, seus olhos contornados de uma moleza e vi um copo grande de vidro com Firewhisky puro em excesso, e nenhum gelo no fundo. Severo o virava em goles extremos, depois se arrependia com o olhar carregado de melancolia. Em seguida, uma fumaça enevoada cobriu sua cabeça e tossi, fazendo com que ele despertasse de seu inebriante transe.

Quando seu olhar me encontrou fiquei na dúvida se seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto beber e fumar, ou se aquilo era resultado de uma tarde aos prantos. Optei pela primeira opção, por simplesmente não consegui acreditar que aquele homem pudesse ter sentimentos assim, tão aflorados.

— Um brinde — Ele ergueu o copo na minha direção. —, a todas as mulheres que quebram a merda do meu coração.

Notei que atrás dele a garrafa de Firewhisky, juntamente a papéis espalhados sobre um dos bancos de pedra do jardim.

— Você fuma?

Tentei não deixar minha voz sair frustrada depois de tossir sequencialmente. O cheiro do cigarro me fazia mal, sendo que já tive asma quando criança. Deixei aquele fato de lado para absorver nitidamente o que acontecia agora.

— Não.

Ele abanou o ar, na tentativa falha de se comprometer a afastar todo o enevoado que me incomodava. E tossiu, descontroladamente, até que voltasse a tomar mais um gole profundo de sua bebida.

— O que é isso saindo da sua boca?

— Fumaça?

Ele levou o cigarro entre os dedos até os lábios mais uma vez, ignorando completamente a minha presença. Fiquei ali em pé, observando seu corpo e seus atos, não queria sair de perto dele, mesmo que isso fosse tornar nosso segredo ainda mais evidente. Contorci-me toda para não me mover do meu lugar até seus braços, porque mesmo depois daquela merda completa, eu ainda queria beijá-lo e tocá-lo, para esquecer completamente que aqueles dias tinham sido terríveis e repleto de erros incontornáveis, que provavelmente destruíram parte de mim que acreditava no pouco do amor.

Depois de sua confissão, me sentia abalada, mas com força o bastante para recomeçar, porque depois da história terrível que Severo me contou, eu adoraria que eu e ele pudéssemos ter o nosso "começo" merecido, já que, de certa forma, tudo entre nós sempre fora complicado demais e destrutivo.

Minha garganta se fechou ao observá-lo encher o copo até a boca outra vez, mas até aí não havia notado a mancha vermelha na sua mão que continha o cigarro aceso. Franzi a testa e me aproximei lentamente, até que ele recuasse pelo menos dois passos para longe de mim.

— Me deixa ver a sua mão. — Ergui meu braço em sua direção e ele negou instintivamente com a cabeça. — Me deixa ver, Severo. Você é o adulto aqui, aja como tal.

— Não me toque. — Sussurrou ele, lançando o toco do cigarro em direção à grama.

O que diabos tinha acontecido com o sensato professor Snape naquela tarde?

— Eu só dei um soco na cara de um imbecil, e não, eu não me arrependo disso. — Ele me analisou em adoração e aproveitei a deixa para puxar brutalmente sua mão livre. Por que ele estava sempre machucado? Sempre! — Por favor, vamos para o nosso refúgio. Faça amor comigo, eu vou te amar tanto que você não vai conseguir me deixar.

A sua proposta me fez congelar sob os pés. Ele estava claramente bêbado demais para falar algo assim. Encarei-o de forma neutra, ele sabia que eu estava apaixonada por ele independente dos milhares de problemas que ele tinha ou pelas coisas idiotas que fez no passado.

— Você me ama? — Olhei no fundo dos seus olhos, esperando que a resposta fosse sim, mas sua mandíbula se contraiu. — Você pretende ter um futuro comigo?

Outra vez o silêncio foi carregado de uma tensão atmosférica. Seu olhar se tornou impassível, mas sua pupila dilatada mostrava que eu o havia enfurecido de forma que nunca havia antes. Talvez Severo Snape tivesse muito mais a mostrar do que realmente parecia e, provavelmente, tinha mais segredos guardados. Ele me encarava, mas não dizia uma palavra sequer. Seus lábios se abriram e fecharam seguidamente, mas nada saiu deles.

Em que posição devedora estava, se não em uma contradição mútua? Ambos queríamos ficar juntos, mas não podíamos e isso só tornou tudo mais devastador. Queria poder me tranquilizar com pensamentos positivos como, por exemplo, enxergar aqueles papéis e todo o álcool ingerido como uma forma de sofrimento destrambelhado, sem fundamento e não como se ele estivesse entregando os pontos, porque na verdade, ele estava.

Minha traqueia fechou no instante em que me dei conta de que estávamos mesmo terminando aquilo. Eu não queria isso, por Merlin, eu só o queria por perto sem mentiras e sem omissões, pois é o mínimo que um relacionamento precisa para dar certo. Queria poder apenas gritar bem alto que o nosso sentimento era verdadeiro.

— Eu fui lá porque Comensais da Morte atacaram o retiro.

Meu queixo intacto se tornou trêmulo, desceu alguns centímetros e meu coração deu pancadas contra meu peito.

— Ninguém sabe que ela está viva. E eu nunca consegui desfazer o elo mágico de casamento com ela. Nem nunca quis me casar oficialmente com Bettany, confesso, e me ache um canalha se quiser, na verdade eu acho que sou e mereço toda a sua reprovação. — Severo tornou a encher o copo com Firewhisky. — E ela foi atacada! — Coçou a sobrancelha, dando um gole longo da bebida, fazendo uma careta horrível após. — Ela podia ter morrido e nem faz ideia de que nós tivemos uma filha. Eu nunca falei com ninguém sobre isso, até confessar a você.

— Pode parar. — Sussurrei inquieta, andando de um lado para o outro, mas ele não atendeu ao meu pedido, bebeu outro gole longo e prosseguiu.

— Mas quando você me deu as costas naquela clareira, Srta. Granger, eu percebi que tudo bem se Lily me odiar por tê-la feito esquecer do nosso 'elo', mas o jeito como você me olhou... nunca mais me olhe daquele jeito. Eu não suporto a ideia de saber que você me odeia.

A porta lateral foi aberta escancaradamente, fechei os olhos amaldiçoando o indivíduo que havia interrompido.

— Tudo bem por aqui? — O diretor suspirou, encarando Severo e a garrafa vazia de Firewhisky. — Você tomou todo o meu whisky, Severo. Isso não está certo.

— Você já está bêbado de Hidromel, então está tudo certo.

Arregalei os olhos com a forma como Severo falou com o professor Dumbledore e mordi o lábio querendo retrucar.

— Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando deixei você escolher uma bebida da minha adega? — O professor Dumbledore coçou uma sobrancelha, pensativo, depois olhou severamente para mim. — O que vocês dois estavam fazendo aqui fora exatamente?

— A Srta. Granger já estava de saída. — Severo disse, juntando todos os papéis com um aceno da varinha, notavelmente ele aparentou ter voltado para seu habitat natural.

Suspirei, não tendo certeza de que estava satisfeita com o final da conversa. Cada momento que eu passava junto dele, algo novo aparecia fazendo com que nós voltássemos totalmente à estaca zero. Por mais que eu me esforçasse, ou ele se esforçasse, precisávamos ser bem mais sinceros com o que andávamos sendo.

Particularmente, ele sabia mais da minha vida do que eu esperava, quer dizer, ele tinha uma ficha completa da minha escolaridade, tudo que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer dentro de uma escola mágica desde que eu era uma criança. Era o suficiente para que ele tivesse conhecimento dos meus problemas emocionais, da minha alternância de humor e da complexidade dos meus ataques de pânico, principalmente meu problema asmático da infância.

— Estou liberado dessa reunião estúpida? — Severo jogou a cabeça para trás e voltou seus olhos para o diretor, pairando suavemente sobre ele.

Dumbledore apenas consentiu e eu fiquei ali, parada e perplexa, porque fui deixada para trás por ele mais uma vez.

* * *

Esperei com a professora Sinistra até que o último membro daquela reunião forçada fosse embora. Meus olhos pesavam enquanto eu estava sentada no sofá, apreciando o fogo que crepitava na lareira. Não consegui comer na mesa, mesmo com um banquete tão convidativo. Minha cabeça estava ocupada com o pensamento neutro em uma única pessoa: Severo Snape. Não o vi desde que ele saiu porta afora sem demonstrar sequer interesse na nossa situação. Para ele, eu acredito, já havíamos chegado ao tão famoso limite. Porém, pensar nisso fazia com que meu coração martelasse maçante contra o peito, fazendo parte de meu tórax vibrar em angústia. Não era a hora ainda para que tudo desmoronasse, eu não estava pronta. O que era completamente contraditório, visto que fui eu mesma quem resolveu pôr um fim no nosso conturbado envolvimento.

Minha professora de Astronomia pousou sua mão no meu ombro e finalmente dei algum sinal de vida, acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

— Parece que a conversa não foi muito boa. — Seu suspiro me fez entender que o real motivo de eu estar ali era justamente para me acertar com ele. — Não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês hoje, mas tente entender que um relacionamento baseado em mentiras e segredos nunca é tão real quanto deveria ser.

Movi minha cabeça, tentando assimilar sua insinuação.

— O que eu quero dizer é que vocês dois têm coisas entaladas demais na garganta e elas precisam sair antes que sufoquem.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Voltei a encarar o fogo, crepitando fortemente na lareira. Era engraçado como o fogo surgia sob um impulso: jogue algo inflamável e o deixe queimar.

— Entendo. — Ela se levantou languidamente. — O diretor está bêbado, caso seja do seu interesse e as proteções do quarto de Severo nas masmorras lhe reconhecem. Cubro você com a Minerva.

Observei-a caminhar em direção à saída e meu primeiro ato óbvio foi olhar ao meu redor. Estava oscilando, de novo, e era simples, eu só precisava levantar e ir para a Torre da Grifinória, onde era meu lugar. Mas por outro lado eu ansiava por vê-lo, suspirei pesadamente, frustrada pela minha decisão de bancar a arrependida. Saí pela porta lateral de acesso aos jardins e peguei o atalho de volta ao castelo que dava direto para o corredor das masmorras no subsolo.

Não aparentava estar com pressa, mas na verdade estava. Meu sentimento se tornou bifurcado, a dúvida corrompia qualquer clareza que eu tivesse até então. O querer e o poder lutavam bravamente, ambos querendo vencer. Encarei a porta dos aposentos dele e entrei sem cerimônia, não esperava que ele estivesse no ambiente, já que um barulho de água corrente vinha de algum lugar.

Notei claramente o cheiro de desespero impregnado em cada canto, aresta e vértice. A garrafa de Firewhisky totalmente vazia em cima da cama, e os mesmos papéis espalhados pelo chão deixando um rastro até o banheiro. Inspirei profundamente, mesmo com a mistura épica de cigarro e álcool, ainda assim era Severo Snape.

Tirei meu sapato com os calcanhares, puxei o uniforme pela cabeça lançando-o para trás junto a eles. Dei continuidade à trilha de papéis com minhas peças de roupa, incluindo minha saia, que foi a peça mais rápida a ser retirada. A porta do banheiro não estava completamente fechada, a fresta me deixava ver com nitidez mesmo com o vapor quente fazendo tudo se tornar um borrão. Eu só precisava vê-lo, e lá estava ele, com os olhos fechados, afundado em pensamentos sob a água quente, como se aquilo fosse purificar sua alma e seu coração.

Minha presença não precisava ser notada até que fosse o momento certo. Fechei a porta cautelosamente, me adaptando ao ar úmido e aquecido, senti meu corpo ser acolhido pelo vapor, se colidindo rapidamente com o ambiente.

A atitude de Hermione Granger naquela noite seria conhecida e famosa por ser leviana, por se entregar de corpo e alma ao seu professor que tinha idade para adotá-la. Estava quebrando todas as regras impostas, estava arriscando e nos colocando em situações de perigo. Mas quem se importa? Estava na chuva para molhar.

Levei a mão para minhas costas subindo até o fecho do sutiã e em um pequeno ato as alças pretas deslizaram pelo meu ombro, onde minha pele se encontrava úmida e um tanto quanto cheirosa pelo creme hidratante de mais cedo. Tratei de me livrar totalmente da calcinha, escorregando-a até os calcanhares e as jogando para o fundo do banheiro.

Severo estava despreocupado e apesar do banheiro ainda cheirar a álcool, ele não se parecia com alguém que tinha acabado de beber uma garrafa de Firewhisky inteira sozinho. Nem mesmo suas pernas vacilavam enquanto ele ensaboava o couro cabeludo e descia pelo abdômen lavando seu corpo apressadamente.

Cruzei o feitiço que continha a água restrita a área do banho languidamente sem querer que ele notasse minha presença ainda. Minhas bochechas púrpuras avisavam que eu estava cometendo um ato intrínseco, cheio de segundas intenções e permitindo que ele por si só tomasse isso como um sim precipitado, porém, eu estava ali e estava no lugar certo.

Um lado obsceno de mim dizia que eu tinha a noite inteira e um infinito para deixar que ele me partisse, que me deixasse quebrar e cair, mas acima de tudo tinha a oportunidade de olhar em seus olhos, mostrar o que eu ainda não tive coragem; eu por inteira, exposta, imposta, submissa e entregue. Ele finalmente me viu e parou, me questionando com um olhar em meio ao silêncio: o que eu fazia ali? _Eu quero ser consumida. Quero fazer o que é errado. Quero me entregar ao pecado. Quero me entregar a você. Apenas aceite._

— O que você...

Sua frase foi interrompida quando entrei totalmente com as mãos caídas ao lado do corpo, respirando densamente. Minha mão formigava com a vontade sublime de me cobrir. Estava com vergonha e, ao mesmo tempo, excitada. O passo mais óbvio foi atender ao meu pedido interno. Ergui o antebraço direito na intenção de cobrir ao menos meus seios, sentindo seu olhar me intimidar, roubando toda a minha coragem, mas sua mão me parou em meio ao caminho e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

— Pare de se esconder de mim. Você veio até aqui, agora termine.

Ele era um baita de um cretino. Virou o dorso de minha mão e levou-a até seus lábios entreabertos, sugando a minha pele. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos da bebida e tentei contornar a situação com um sorriso simples.

— Desculpe — Arfei quando sua mão desceu pela minha costela, acariciando minha pele com precisão —, por ter julgado você sem saber de tudo.

Fechei os olhos quando ele puxou meu corpo no solavanco, sentindo sua ereção em prece pressionando minha barriga.

— Me responda uma coisa, Srta. Granger... — Ele beijou abaixo da minha orelha, seu hálito estava quente em uma mistura indelicada de álcool e cigarro.

— Hum-hum... — Murmurei abrindo a boca para expirar.

— Alguém já tocou você com tanta veneração como eu?

— Ninguém nunca tocou em mim. — Respondi.

Senti sua mão passear pela minha costela descendo até meu quadril e gentilmente apertando meu bumbum, fazendo com que eu me arqueasse e, mais uma vez, entrasse em combustão ao sentir seu membro roçando minha virilha. Mordi seu ombro quando meus seios se encostaram ao seu peitoral e foi a vez dele arfar.

Minha cabeça não estava onde deveria nem pretendia colocá-la. Estávamos no colégio, eu poderia ser expulsa, mas a única coisa que me importava era sentir o toque sedento de Severo sem ter o risco de interrupções.

Impulsionei meu corpo para cima buscando apoio em seus ombros, entrelacei minhas pernas na sua cintura e fui tomada por seus lábios repentinamente. Senti seu gosto de bebida e tabaco quando sua língua separou meus lábios, pedindo o espaço inusitado para minha boca. A pressão de seus lábios era suficiente para fazer uma onda de eletricidade se espalhar pelo meu corpo e me deixar querendo sempre mais. Minhas costas se chocaram contra a parede quando ele girou meu corpo junto ao seu e parou, separando nossas bocas e fixando seu olhar no meu.

— E por que não?

Engoli em seco tentando desvendar a resposta para sua pergunta. Naquela altura eu não lembrava nem do meu nome muito menos o motivo para nunca ter me entregue a ninguém.

— Porque eu só quero você. Eu só preciso de você. — Respondi sustentando seu olhar possessivo.

— Ótimo.

Ele sorriu, deixando uma mão livre e a subindo pelo meu pescoço, com a outra. Sustentava o peso do meu corpo em sua coxa. Severo fez um rabo de cavalo no emaranhado dos meus fios longos e grossos, puxando minha cabeça para o lado dando espaço completo no meu pescoço.

— Quando se trata de mim e de você, não existe mais ninguém. Entenda isso.

Fechei os olhos batendo com a cabeça contra o mármore da parede e deixando que seus beijos quentes trouxessem a mim a sensação de impotência. Sua barba por fazer raspava com aspereza em minha pele sensibilizada e a fazia arder. Sua firmeza com o corpo, sua mão que passeava por entre meus seios e os beijos eloquentes por toda a minha pele era consequentemente o "tesão reprimido" que eu sentia por ele há tempos.

Severo manteve a textura viril de seus lábios experientes me experimentando. Me sentia sortuda por ser a única a poder ter seu toque. Ele mordiscava deliberadamente cada parte que passava com a sua boca e eu gemia em resposta, cada vez mais alto e mais estridente. Abaixou minhas pernas, levando minhas mãos para o alto da cabeça e isso me fez pulsar em expectativa. A lentidão participava daquele momento, ele estava me prendendo, me deixando impotente e se divertindo com a minha submissão.

Inclinou sua cabeça em direção ao meu mamilo direito rijo e eriçado, esperando ansiosamente que fosse aquecido e tomado por sua boca. Severo o sugou em benevolência e deixou uma mão livre para que pudesse acariciar docilmente meu outro seio, cheio de fervor. Minha virilha tinha uma ardência fora do comum e meu quadril balançava em direção a seu pênis conforme ele me transmitia um êxtase incrível.

— Você é apressada, Srta. Granger. — Ele apertou meu seio entre os dentes e eu quis gritar. — E é delicioso saber que eu faço você ficar tão excitada, mas você precisa saber que eu odeio pressa.

Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha e ergui o queixo respirando pesadamente. O ar tinha cheiro de excitação. Queria que ele ultrapassasse as barreiras sem impedimento, mas não estava nem um pouco a fim de relevar aquela sensação.

Uma de suas mãos ficou posicionada na minha cintura, enquanto a outra tomou partido de descer acariciando partes do meu corpo sem exaustão. A parte superior da minha virilha estava a poucos centímetros de ser alcançada por ele, e fechei os olhos sentindo vergonha. Pensei que até aquele instante minha timidez já tivesse tomado outra substância, mas ela ainda estava ali.

Severo, porém, pareceu ter ignorado completamente minhas bochechas rosadas, púrpuras de descontentamento por não me sentir boa o suficiente e pousou o indicador bem em cima do meu clitóris. Meus quadris se moveram involuntariamente como se eu tivesse sido atingida por um relâmpago. Carinhoso, mas com firmeza, seu dedo desenhou pequenos círculos em minha carne sensível.

Um gemido alto escapou de mim quando ele impôs mais força no toque e minhas pernas bambearam, a mão que ele mantinha apertada firmemente na minha cintura foi o que me manteve de pé. O ritmo de seu dedo aumentou de velocidade e abri os olhos por um instante, impulsionada pelo tremor do prazer que ele me causou. Seu olhar estava colado em mim, sustentando minhas expressões e mesmo eu sendo uma 'garotinha inexperiente' fui inundada pelo desejo de também tocá-lo.

Fui descendo minha mão pelo seu peito, até seu abdômen, seguindo as ordens do meu instinto que gritava: "_Faça alguma coisa, Granger!_". Toquei a parte superior de sua virilha, meus dedos se misturando a água que caía sobre nossos corpos e a reação dele a minha ação foi intensificar o olhar sobre mim e mordiscar o lábio inferior com um sorriso cafajeste de aprovação ao meu entusiasmo e ansiedade.

Minha mão se fechou ao redor de seu pau ereto e assisti enquanto ele se permitia deliciar com a sensação de ter minha mão em volta de si. Foi completamente recompensador ao meu ego, ver o espasmo de prazer que o alcançou quando deslizei meus dedos pelo seu comprimento, gesto que o fez perder o controle. Severo pousou sua cabeça no meu ombro, respirando fundo quando sua ereção latejou na minha mão. Nunca havia me sentido tanto no controle ou tão desejada, porque sei que sou a responsável pelos sons roucos que ele está fazendo.

Com o polegar acariciei sua glande e aumentei a velocidade do deslizar da mão, suas costas arquearam e ele interrompeu o deslizar do próprio dedo em mim e sua mão espalmada atingiu a parede bem ao lado da minha cabeça.

— Hermione, pare... — Severo disse num sussurro próximo a minha orelha. Mas quando ele falou pare, foi como se me pedisse desesperadamente para continuar.

Ignorei seu apelo e imprimi mais força no aperto ao seu membro, mas ele desceu sua mão até o meu pulso e o segurou no lugar.

— Você não quer fazer isso. — A voz dele saiu estranha, como se estivesse sufocando outro gemido.

— Não, você está errado. Quero sim. — Sussurrei para ele, que aumentou o aperto no meu pulso e o tirou facilmente de cima do seu pênis. Assim que minhas mãos ficaram livres, enterrei as duas com força no seu cabelo e o puxei para baixo. Eu não ia parar agora. — Pare de se fazer de difícil, Severo. — Eu disse antes de colar nossos lábios.

Minha boca se moveu ávida sobre a dele, e ele me beijou de volta, ansioso, passando os braços ao redor de mim e acariciando minhas costas enquanto nos beijávamos. Chupei com força a língua dele e lambi seu lábio inferior, antes de mordê-lo forte o suficiente para provocar um rosnado vindo da garganta dele.

— Hermione… — Ele murmurou contra meus lábios famintos. — Nós não podemos.

— Porque não Severo? — Sussurrei de volta, deslizando meus seios pela pele molhada do peito dele.

— Nós não podemos fazer isso. Não hoje. Nem aqui.

— Mas eu quero tanto você… — Murmurei para ele e o ouvi suspirar pesadamente quando alcancei sua orelha e brinquei com minha língua dentro dela.

Consegui perceber o esforço sobre humano dele para afastar seu corpo do meu, apenas uma de suas mãos se manteve sobre mim, tocando suavemente minha bochecha esquerda.

— Não podemos fazer isso. — Não consegui ver sua expressão quando ele me deu as costas e voltou para debaixo do chuveiro. — Vá para minha cama e me espere lá.

A tristeza se instalou em minha garganta, quebrando completamente o clima de minutos atrás. Queria nunca ter entrado neste quarto, nem neste banheiro e ter praticamente me jogado em cima dele. Peguei uma das toalhas pretas de um dos ganchos da parede e me enrolei nela, saindo do banheiro.

Lágrimas inundaram meus olhos quando cheguei ao quarto e vi minhas peças de roupas e meus sapatos largados no chão. Apanhei cada uma delas, mas quando pensei em vesti-los para ir embora, lembrei que minhas peças íntimas ainda estavam lá dentro do banheiro. Vasculhei o armário de Severo e apanhei uma camisa velha o bastante para me servir de pijama e passei-a pôr sobre a minha cabeça, antes de me jogar debaixo dos seus lençóis e me enrolar em posição fetal.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, até ele sair do banheiro, apanhar uma peça no armário e se deitar ao meu lado, sem encostar em nenhum centímetro meu.

— Está tudo bem? — Ele me perguntou com uma voz rouca.

_Tudo bem?_ Será que ele realmente pensa que interromper bruscamente um momento que eu espero minha vida inteira, deixaria 'tudo bem'? Não respondi nada e me mantive imóvel, de costas para ele. Um clima estranho e pesado encheu o ar entre nós, até que com um suspiro, ele finalmente se aproximou de mim, me puxando pela cintura até que nossos corpos estivessem colados um ao outro.

— Você é quem tem o controle de tudo agora, Hermione.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Franzi a testa, confusa por sua frase um tanto quanto absurda. Controle era algo que eu almejava para minha vida, mas estava claro que eu não tinha nenhuma das rédeas daquela situação.

Severo não me respondeu e as lágrimas que prendi quando ele praticamente me expulsou do banheiro, inundaram meus olhos. Assim que um soluço baixo se irrompeu da minha boca, tentei freneticamente me desvencilhar dele, mas seus braços me apertaram e uma das suas mãos se enredou pelo meu cabelo para trazer minha cabeça mais para perto enquanto a outra girou meu corpo, me forçando a ficar de frente para ele. Enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço, trêmula, enquanto as lágrimas deslizavam por meu rosto em ondas salgadas.

— Não chore. — Ele me pediu, mas não consegui parar.

Arquejei em busca de ar e estremeci em seus braços, enquanto ele acariciou meu cabelo e fez ruídos graves numa tentativa de me acalmar, mas que só me faz chorar ainda mais.

— Estou perdida.

Minha voz saiu abafada contra seu pescoço, mas ouvi sua resposta alta e clara:

— Você não está perdida, Hermione. Está completamente no controle.

— Então me prove isso. — Sussurro. — Por favor.

Ele ergueu minha cabeça com carinho e encontrei seu olhar. Tudo o que vi foi emoção e uma sinceridade reluzente, algo que jamais tinha visto naqueles olhos antes.

— Tudo bem. — Severo sussurrou de volta e deixou escapar um suspiro longo e instável. — Eu provo.

Demorei muito, muito tempo para dormir.

* * *

Joguei-me na cama assim que entrei em meu quarto desejando que hoje eu não tivesse aula para frequentar e, como se não bastasse, recebi uma mensagem por coruja logo pela manhã de Arya, a melhor amiga dos tempos de escola de Severo que provavelmente se tornaria minha inimiga pelos próximos dias até o aniversário dele. Tentei inutilmente encontrar alguma coisa nela que a fizesse minha aliada, mas, pelo pouco de conversa, ela não era uma pessoa de fácil convivência.

Saí mais cedo da Sala Comunal, e fui andando até o Salão Principal, minha mochila estava mais pesada que o normal, me fazendo chegar à conclusão de que eu precisava mesmo de uma boa noite de sono. Apesar de dormir com Severo ter sido algo incrível e acolhedor, depois que ele me acalmou, ele ainda se mexia demais enquanto dormia.

Procurei pelo meu galeão de comunicação no bolso do meu uniforme e com a ponta da varinha abri o contato dele sobre a face da moeda. Eu simplesmente já estava com saudade e suspirei só de perceber que aquilo era bem mais do que uma saudade, era uma necessidade corrompendo minha sanidade à sua dependência.

"_Estou exausta."_

Continuei caminhando pelos corredores e me dei conta que cheguei ao Saguão de Entrada. Os alunos que já tinham terminado o café da manhã estavam em uma completa algazarra, antes que o alarme soasse para que cada um se apressasse até sua sala de aula. Preferi sair do castelo e respirar um pouco do ar puro dos jardins.

Olhei para a cabana de Hagrid ao longe, uma fumaça branca saía de sua chaminé, ele estava em casa. Meu olhar recaiu sobre as estufas e vi uma figura esbelta e vestida de negro da cabeça aos pés, parado na porta da estufa três, Severo. Sorri internamente e fiquei parada, praticamente grudada às portas de entrada na esperança de que ele me visse, mas desisti assim que a professora Sinistra saiu de dentro da estufa, ajustando o próprio cabelo levemente desgrenhado e naturalmente o ciúme se tornou meu mantra. Meu coração acelerou o batimento, continuei ao longe observando a cena, até que ela fechasse os botões abertos da própria túnica. Aquele foi o momento certo para que eu me sentisse despedaçada. Não queria ser precipitada, não podia ser ou talvez eu simplesmente quisesse arrumar desculpas para o óbvio: Severo Snape era um verdadeiro mulherengo.

— Hermione? — Fechei os olhos com força travando a língua no céu da boca e me proibindo o descontrole. — Está tudo bem? — Virei rapidamente meu corpo para ver o outro homem que disputava o pódio da decepção em meu coração.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Abri os olhos encarando os seus, mas algo ali travou meu maxilar rapidamente e a preocupação se tornou evidente. — O que aconteceu com você?

Puxei seu queixo com a ponta de meus dedos, observando mais de perto o roxo ao redor de seu olho. Rony havia levado um soco no olho e isso, definitivamente, nunca acontecia, ainda mais no mundo bruxo.

— Escute... Eu preciso falar com você. — Rony segurou meu pulso, puxando-me às pressas para longe das portas. — É sobre o Snape.

— É professor Snape, Rony. E o que foi? Foi ele quem te bateu? — Puxei meu braço não permitindo que ele me afastasse para mais longe dos degraus de entrada. — Escute, Rony, pare de supor coisas ruins sobre as pessoas. — Avisei batendo o pé com força. — Você foi embora de Hogwarts e das nossas vidas por causa de uma namorada idiota, isso é imperdoável. — Analisei melhor e nunca o vi tão mal, suas roupas estavam amarrotadas e seus olhos terrivelmente afundados em olheiras. — Você sequer tomou um banho hoje?

O vento que passou pelo meu corpo açoitou meu cabelo, o jogando para frente dos meus olhos, obrigando-me a prendê-los atrás da orelha.

— Hermione… Eu sei que tem algo acontecendo entre vocês... E quero que você se afaste dele.

Mordi a boca com força. Meus sentimentos estavam aguçados e incompreendidos. Não fazia ideia de como ele sabia e por que sabia.

— Eu ainda sou o seu melhor amigo e quero que faça o que eu digo.

— Você não tem posição nenhuma para me dar ordens! — Segurei a vontade de gritar com ele, agir como uma louca ainda não estava na minha lista de coisas a fazer antes de sair da escola. — Eu lhe disse que se você ia nos abandonar, era definitivo, então fique longe de mim de uma vez por todas.

— Eu sei que me disse pra ficar longe Hermione, mas eu amo você, é minha melhor amiga, é mais próxima de mim do que minha própria irmã. Tudo que eu quero é o seu bem. Por favor, se afaste do Snape.

— Não! Eu não vou me afastar dele porque você quer. Pela primeira vez na vida eu sinto que tenho o controle verdadeiramente de alguma coisa. — Menti e menti muito. — Eu posso controlar a minha vida, posso tomar as rédeas da situação sozinha, diferente de você, Rony, que precisou arranjar uma namorada para poder se livrar de nós!

Meu grito ecoou estridente pelos jardins do castelo e Rony olhou para os dois lados temendo que alguém estivesse a par da nossa discussão.

— Você nem o conhece! — Ele jogou os braços para cima tentando compreender o que meu sentimento queria dizer. — Não sabe quem ele é e nem do que é capaz. Ele é um Comensal da Morte, nunca vai ser a pessoa certa para você, Hermione. E ele é seu professor, isso é nojento!

— Seja ele quem for, ninguém nunca vai conseguir ser pior do que você. — Respirei, controlando a vontade implícita de chorar. — Você não pode vir até aqui e tentar me dizer o que pode ou não dar certo para mim. Eu gosto de como ele me trata e da pessoa que eu me torno quando estamos juntos. Você pode ter estragado a relação de amizade que tinha comigo, mas não vou deixar que faça o mesmo com qualquer outra relação que eu tenha.

As minhas palavras deterioraram Rony, percebi pelo seu olhar, mas, provavelmente, nada doeu mais do que sua mão pesada contra o meu rosto. A ardência que ela causou em mim nunca, nada sequer, vai chegar perto de conseguir causar. Rony tinha inteligência suficiente para saber que não me venceria em um duelo, então ele apelou para a violência que eu jamais esperava vinda dele. O fato de ele ter erguido a mão para mim e me acertado em cheio fez com que a última gota de respeito que tinha por ele se desperdiçasse rapidamente e ele percebeu isso. Acabou ali e, pelo meu pesar, ele entendeu isso, mas não deixou que sua posição de superioridade masculina se desestabilizasse da forma que havia feito com nossa amizade.

— Você tem uma semana para acabar com essa fantasia romântica e estúpida. Se não fizer isso vou contar aos seus pais o que está acontecendo e prestar queixa ao diretor e ao Ministério da Magia por abuso de poder. Eu acho que você conhece as consequências, inclusive, ele como bruxo e seu professor também está ciente do problema que vocês se meteram. Então, se você realmente gosta desse homem vai abandoná-lo para não ter que vê-lo condenado.

Rony seguiu pelos jardins assim que cuspiu essa ameaça para mim e eu chorei por minutos, antes de me recuperar e me obrigar a entrar no castelo de novo. Estava atrasada. Muito atrasada, porém, depois de todo o ocorrido, não lembrei que devia estar preocupada se levaria uma bronca. Agarrei a mochila contra meu peito, abraçando-a como se fosse um corpo com vida e calor. Toda a tensão deixou meus membros doloridos, pensando que tudo aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo comigo, mas, infelizmente, repetir isso não faria com que tudo melhorasse nem que o problema fosse resolvido.

Precisava tomar uma decisão e terminar, de novo, com Severo não era uma opção. A imagem da professora Sinistra saindo desmantelada da estufa ainda corria pela minha mente, mas, por um verdadeiro milagre, eu não estava ansiosa desta vez para descobrir qual a desculpa que Severo usaria para justificar a cena. Decidi que eu seria mais madura e adulta chegando à conclusão de que eu até poderia me desesperar e achar que não tinha mais solução, mas isso só me levaria direto para o caos. Precisava me manter firme, forte e controlada.

Meus olhos estavam tendo destaque maior no momento, por ter chorado bastante e provavelmente minha maçã direita ainda estava vermelha por ter levado uma bofetada na pele sensível. Não tentei, em hipótese alguma, encontrar desculpas para Rony. Prometi que esqueceria este acontecimento, não porque não estivera magoada o bastante, mas porque Rony Weasley não era mais merecedor de nenhum dos meus sentimentos, bons ou ruins.

Parei em frente a sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes, notando que estava atrasada vinte minutos, mas me tranquilizei, murmurando para mim mesma que o professor Snape não teria coragem de me punir pelo atraso. Sermos um casal fora da escola podia me colocar em uma posição que me davam privilégios que, com toda certeza, outros alunos não teriam.

Respirei fundo adentrando na sala com um pedido de licença sussurrado, não esperei sua resposta, apenas caminhei pelo corredor à procura de um lugar para me sentar. Téo sorriu para mim quando ergui a cabeça, e retribuí sem tentar refrear a sensação de familiaridade. Aquilo aconteceu normal, não tive intenção nenhuma de provocar ciúmes, mas certamente que Severo não viu assim, porque antes que eu pudesse conseguir chegar à carteira, que era ao lado de Harry, sua voz rouca e intimidante reverberou pela sala.

— Srta. Granger, vinte minutos de atraso. — Ele repreendeu e, claro, lá se foi por água abaixo meus privilégios ilusórios. — O que aconteceu?

A pergunta soou mais como pessoal, estava perguntando diretamente para mim, exigindo com os olhos que eu lhe contasse a verdade. Pura e crua verdade, na frente de todos, para obviamente ser humilhada na frente dos meus colegas. Rodei nos calcanhares, ficando de frente para ele e notei sua posição autoritária. Ombros erguidos sem nenhum arrependimento, peito estufado como um homem das cavernas e varinha na mão.

— Ah, eu acabei caindo acidentalmente nas escadas de entrada. — Apertei a mochila contra o peito quando vi seu maxilar travar em descontentamento. — Me distraí com uma cena que vi, senhor.

— Viu porque claramente não deveria estar lá, Srta. Granger, já que é proibido que os alunos fiquem perambulando por aí, principalmente nos jardins.

Olhei para os meus colegas de classe, perplexa pela forma como todos eles me olhavam. Ficou óbvio demais que estava acontecendo alguma coisa entre nós.

— Suspensão, Srta. Granger. Pelas próximas duas aulas.

_Canalha!_ Uma suspensão no meu histórico para suprir o seu grande ego.

— Ótimo! Tudo que eu precisava era uma folga disso aqui. — Soltei irritada e atônita com o jeito que aquela conversa havia terminado.

— Serão quatro aulas agora, pela sua insolência. E vinte pontos serão tirados da Grifinória.

Fui até a sua mesa, peguei o pergaminho que me mantinha em suspensão pelas próximas aulas, e saí pisando duro pela sala e orgulhosa por ter sido rebelde. Mas quando abandonei a sala meu mundo voltou a desmoronar. O ar estava intoxicado com um extrato desconhecido por mim, mas sabia que ele me fazia ficar completamente sem ar. Minhas ações se tornaram asmáticas demais para que eu conseguisse sequer tentar controlar o choro que era, de longe, o mais silencioso que consegui. Eu não chorava só por mim e Severo, mas por Rony também, por mais que eu quisesse negar.

Ofeguei enquanto caminhava até a sala da professora Minerva, na esperança de que ela tivesse lencinhos com cheiro de morango, como minha mãe tinha. Atravessei a porta da sala da minha diretora de Casa e Minerva estava atrás de sua mesa, com os seus óculos de armação escura escorregando pela ponte do nariz.

Não fazia ideia de como era ficar em suspensão de aulas, levando em consideração que eu nunca recebi uma. As únicas vezes que estive perto daquela sala, foram nas que fui convocada pela professora por me envolver em algo perigoso com Harry e Rony ou para a professora Minerva me passar alguma orientação sobre a monitoria.

— Oi, querida, não deveria estar em aula? — Funguei exageradamente e isso fez com que ela notasse melhor minha presença. — Srta. Granger, você está chorando? O que aconteceu?

Estendi o pergaminho escrito "suspensão" e entreguei para ela. Me afundei na cadeira em frente a sua mesa e deixei que as lágrimas limpassem tudo. Não estava sendo dramática demais, eu acho. Merecia pôr para fora tudo que Rony me obrigou a guardar. Estava prestes a explodir.

Claro que para a professora Minerva o motivo do meu choro era apenas a suspensão. Uma aluna exemplar como eu não aguentaria ser suspensa das aulas. Ela claramente lembra do bicho papão dos meus N.O.M.s. Minerva acariciou minha cabeça, afagando carinhosamente meus cabelos revoltos e eu funguei outra vez, enxugando a ponta do nariz com a manga do meu uniforme.

— Não se preocupe, querida. Você vai recuperar facilmente os assuntos das aulas que perder. — Disse ela com serenidade e eu acreditava que iria.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu estava ali, na companhia tranquilizadora da minha diretora de Casa quando uma batida na porta chamou nossa atenção e a professora murmurou um 'entre'. A porta rangeu ao nosso lado e Severo deslizou para junto de nós.

— Alvo precisa de você na sala dele, Minerva, eu fico, pode ir.

A professora Minerva não o questionou, não era segredo para ninguém que Severo era o terceiro em autoridade na escola, na falta do professor Dumbledore e da professora Minerva, ele mandava. Ainda assim, ela me olhou como se estivesse se desculpando por me deixar na companhia da pessoa responsável por manchar meu histórico escolar impecável.

— Uma folga? — Disse ele depois que ouviu a porta bater, tendo consciência de que estávamos sozinhos. — É isso que você quer? Uma folga? — Acho que ele estava cego pela raiva, tomado da inacreditável sensação que eu o fiz sentir. — Fale comigo!

Ele chutou o pé da mesa com força e me levantei com um ímpeto da cadeira, assustando-me com seu ato violento.

— Desculpe. — Grunhiu se afastando um pouco, talvez o suficiente para recuperar o próprio controle e para que eu conseguisse me sentir segura em sua presença. Foi só então que ele percebeu que eu estava chorando e seu rosto suavizou a expressão e seus ombros caíram de repente, como se a realidade o tivesse atingido.

— Por que o Rony sabe sobre nós? — Severo desviou os olhos, e tirei minhas conclusões. — Por que você fez isso? Você bateu nele como um trouxa? Por isso sua mão estava sangrando ontem? — Engoli em seco, mas não consegui reprimir a minha raiva por me preocupar que alguém mais soubesse sobre nós. — Eu não sei o que você pensa que está fazendo, mas pare, pare agora.

— Ele abandonou você. Vocês. — Ele respondeu, se referindo a mim e a Harry.

— Você não pode socar a cara das pessoas que me ferem. Você devia saber disso, já que é o adulto dessa relação, que para ser bem sincera, nem eu sei que tipo de relação é. E se temos alguma, já ganhei de presente chifres! Obrigada por isso.

— Do que você está falando, sua insolente? — Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, nós nem tínhamos discutido sobre tudo e ele já estava exausto da conversa. — Eu vou te proteger, você querendo ou não, Hermione, apenas supere isso.

— Me proteger do quê? Do Rony? — Andei atrás dele quando ele decidiu inocentemente ir mais para o fundo da sala, entre as prateleiras de livros.

— De mim, para te proteger de mim. — Ele bateu no próprio peito, virando seu corpo na minha direção.

— Você queria que ele soubesse sobre a gente? Fez isso de propósito? Contou para ele sobre nós? — A sensação da verdade se tornou torturante, a força da minha voz me abandonou ao baque com a realidade. — Você fez isso só para me afastar? Eu estou apaixonada por você, Severo, nada vai mudar isso. Tente o quanto quiser, diga o que quiser, aja feito um canalha, saia com outras mulheres, me conte a verdade, seja um Comensal da Morte, seja o que você quiser, seja quem você for, eu ainda vou continuar apaixonada por você. O que não quer dizer que eu precise aguentar tudo isso, porque eu não vou!

— Eu também estou. — Ele rosnou, socando a estante ao lado.

— O quê? — Minha voz saiu fraca e estranha.

— E isso não é algo que eu pretendia. Aconteceu rápido demais e foi por isso que eu disse que é você quem está no controle. Eu não saí com a Sinistra, Sam está na cidade e eles trepam na estufa três desde que eram estudantes.

Nossas respirações estavam entrecortadas, fazendo uma sonoridade em compasso, o silêncio se instalou e minha espinha estava congelada desde que ouvi a frase: Eu também estou. Eu havia engolido algo tóxico, pelo menos era essa a sensação que meu corpo ressaltou. Meu estômago embrulhou diversas vezes enquanto trocamos olhares impassíveis, tentando compreender o que aconteceu ali e eu estava eufórica demais para raciocinar. Estava totalmente trêmula com suas palavras, é verdade.

Porém, ainda estava tentando me decidir se era uma frase confiável. Eu disse "eu estou apaixonada por você", ele disse "eu também estou" de volta e ambos estávamos perdidos em tanto sentimento catastrófico. Então era isso?

— Você me deixa apavorado. — Ele desviou o olhar e percebi que ele olhava para tudo, menos para mim. — Diga alguma coisa.

— Eu... — Mordi o lábio me amaldiçoando por estar ali parada e perplexa, era como se eu soubesse que ele também ser apaixonado por mim fosse uma loucura trivial. Ele não podia estar falando sério. — Eu sou completamente apaixonada por você.

Repeti minha afirmação na expectativa de que ele confirmasse, mas ele apenas sorriu acenando positivamente com a cabeça. Acho que ele entendeu exatamente o meu recado subentendido.

— Vem cá. — Abriu os braços me chamando para um abraço de reconciliação e meu corpo, automaticamente, se arrastou até ele, acolhendo-me no seu calor.

Estava longe de descobrir o quanto essa paixão dele era profunda, mas no acolhimento de seu aconchego e, observando a sala repleta de silêncio e solidão, cheguei à conclusão de que precisava dele ao meu lado. Era consciente que estávamos cometendo vários erros no decorrer desse relacionamento desvirtuado, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não me sentia viva cada vez que ele me tocava, exatamente como estava fazendo agora. Deitei a cabeça em seu peito, criando sustento entre seu corpo e o meu, seu coração batia freneticamente contra minha orelha e percebi que eu adorava aquela intimidade.

Parecia até que seus erros do passado se tornaram certos, simplesmente porque todos eles o levaram até ali, para mim. Só para mim. Misterioso, pecador, criminoso, arrogante e totalmente errado.

Minha respiração colidiu com a sua quando ergui a cabeça na tentativa inofensiva de alcançar sua boca que estava gentilmente clamando pela minha. Entreaberta, com a respiração ofegante, quase que completamente perdida em meio a tanta devoção. Severo estava me encarando, talvez ele tivesse enxergado nos meus olhos como estava ansiosa para tê-lo só para mim.

Tê-lo inteiro e completamente só para mim. Meu consciente me repreendia abrupto, como se ter fantasias eróticas sem nunca ter transado na vida fosse algo ruim. Para minha sorte não era, eu tinha esse direito, como qualquer outra pessoa parcialmente derrotada aos encantos de um professor. E por ter 'caído nos encantos dele' eu havia sido abençoada pela sua língua mágica e tive minhas melhores primeiras experiências, me sentindo mais desejada por ele do que já fui um dia. E duvidava que fosse outra vez.

Severo acariciou meu lábio inferior com seu polegar e beijou minha testa. Beijo na testa era sinônimo de respeito, e essa teoria se provava cada vez mais verdadeira, principalmente quando se tratava de nós.

— Você sabe que não poderíamos ter ido até o fim ontem aqui dentro do castelo, não sabe?

— Sei.

— Você é proibida para mim. Mas eu sempre protegerei você, até de mim mesmo.

Dizer que eu fiquei excitada só de escutá-lo sussurrar isso abaixo da minha orelha não seria suficiente para explicar o que eu senti naquele instante. Era uma sensação de dominação obsessiva sobre outro corpo. _Ah, Severo Snape, você ainda será muito meu_. Afastando seus ombros, me soltei dele, mantendo uma distância segura que não fizesse eu me arrepender de estar longe dele.

— Mas o que vamos fazer a respeito do Rony?

Seu corpo ficou tenso, dava para ver em seus olhos que se eu não fosse tão importante para ele, pularia fora.

— Eu cuido do Weasley. — Ele se aproximou novamente de mim e agarrou a parte de trás do meu cabelo, puxando meu rosto em direção a sua boca e a pousando sobre a minha num claro ato para me manter com a boca fechada, mas falar com Rony não era uma boa ideia, levando em conta que na última conversa que eles tiveram o ruivo ganhou um olho roxo e Severo uma mão toda arrebentada.

— De jeito nenhum. — Me afastei, no intuito de continuar aquela discussão que não era prazerosa, no entanto, necessária. — Vocês vão brigar outra vez e não faz o menor sentido você se envolver em briga com um adolescente. Só vai conseguir arrumar problemas para si próprio. Por favor, chega.

— Eu não atraio problemas.

Não estava surpresa com a sua confiança, era óbvio que Severo confiava que era inalcançável, mas eu me preocupava por ele. Falar com Rony não era uma opção, até porque duvidava muito que ele mudaria de ideia quanto a ferrar com a vida de Severo. E eu não queria ter duas pessoas que eu amo brigando pelo meu bem-estar, não era um desejo de presente saudável e futuro certo. Apesar do erro grotesco de Rony, ele estava certo, eu era sua melhor amiga e, por algum motivo, meu continuava o aceitando como tal e amando-o com todo meu coração. Dpois que ele partiu, demorei pouco mais que alguns dias para perceber que ainda o considerava meu melhor amigo. Negava-me a perdoá-lo, pois eu e Harry não merecíamos o seu abandono e uma desculpa não bastaria para que tudo fosse esquecido.

Quanto à Severo, embora ele fosse um homem absurdamente reservado, eu desconfiava que ele era o maior comprador de brigas de todo o século. Seu olhar sarcástico, a mandíbula sempre contraída e seu porte imponente entregavam todo o seu verdadeiro anseio: duelo. Mas, por outro lado, Severo Snape suportou coisas que eu jamais imaginei suportar, tampouco me imaginei em tal situação, então era claro para mim que ele agia dessa forma por já ter vivido coisas que pessoas como eu, ou qualquer outra não conseguiria conviver.

— Não quero arriscar te perder. Para ser bem sincera, não quero arriscar perder nenhum dos dois. — Suspirei liberando a verdade maltratada que me comichava, admitir isso em voz alta era pior do que no meu consciente, como se eu já estivesse pronta para perdoá-lo. — Eu sei que o Rony faz muita merda, mas não é como se eu quisesse que ele fosse preso por te atacar, muito menos que você volte ferido e arrisque ser preso por mim.

Literalmente não esperava a reação a seguir, mas foi a que recebi: um balde congelante de gargalhada que me contagiariam se eu não estivesse tão perplexa.

— Weasley não conseguiria me deixar ferido nem se quisesse, pode acreditar quando eu digo que sei proteger algo. Quero proteger você e também estar com você, mesmo que isso custe te tirar dele. E, definitivamente, eu não vou para Azkaban. — Severo me encarou e, por incrível que pareça, eu estava confiando no seu ar de superioridade. — Você deveria estar preocupada em passar um dia todo com a louca da Arya. Sei que vai comprar presentes com ela. Todo ano ela e Alvo fazem isso, tentam me fazer uma surpresa ou coisa do tipo, nunca funciona, eu não vou ficar surpreso.

— Você deveria tentar. Dá muito trabalho preparar uma festa surpresa, seja gentil e legal e faça cara de espanto. — O repreendi sem arrependimento e beijei seu queixo quando percebi como ele estava entediado dessa conversa. — Prometo que, dessa vez, vai valer a pena, juro que você vai querer comemorar o seu aniversário todos os dias. — Subi com a língua docemente por sua mandíbula, pude sentir como ela tensionou quando suspirei ao pé do seu ouvido. — A melhor noite, para nós dois.

— O que está fazendo sua grifinória maluca? — Ele inspirou, principalmente quando soterrei minhas duas mãos em suas costas, deslizando-as para cima e para baixo. Queria sentir sua pele desde o momento em que ele entrou nessa sala.

— Sendo corajosa, é o lema da minha casa… — Beijei seu pescoço.

— Acho que se você não merecesse uma noite realmente bonita, eu te jogaria agora na mesa da sua diretora de Casa. — Minhas bochechas ficaram ruborizadas no mesmo instante. Ele nunca usava palavras instigantes dessa maneira, nem mesmo costumava falar coisas impróprias no meu ouvido. Eu gostei. — E saber que eu sou o primeiro homem a te tocar…

— O que você faria exatamente, professor? — Sussurrei.

— Você está me pedindo para falar sacanagens no seu ouvido, Srta. Granger? — Ele vincou a testa, realmente interessado na conversa.

Esperei por um instante me decidindo, eu realmente queria? _Sim, você quer, sua louca, claro que quer_.

Severo agarrou minha cintura com o olhar mais pervertido possível, me empurrando gentilmente para trás, mantendo nossos corpos fincados um ao outro. Talvez minhas pernas estivessem bambas o suficiente para ser desmoralizada ali mesmo, mas estava interessada em saber exatamente o que ele queria fazer. Meu traseiro encostou-se à borda da mesa, onde senti um arrepio correr pela minha espinha, uma reação normal quando ele me tocava. E naquele momento sua mão direita entrou debaixo do meu uniforme, passeando por minhas costas, com a mão livre, agarrou minha cintura e me virou de costas para ele brutalmente. Senti sua excitação encostando rudemente entre minhas pernas e fiquei sem fôlego, literalmente abalada. Ainda com as mãos em minhas costas, ele obrigou-me a inclinar, até ficar completamente curvada em direção à superfície plana da mesa, com o bumbum erguido.

— Não sou bom com palavras, acredite, mas sou bom em atitudes. E é exatamente assim que eu te quero para mim, quando chegar a hora.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Beijos e até o próximo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

— Ele sabe sobre a festa. — Achei que seria justo avisar a Arya. — Sobre o que você tem planejado e tudo mais.

— Para uma pessoa que diz não ter um relacionamento com o Severo, você até que sabe demais. Eu sei que ele sabe, mas dessa vez ele vai fingir que não.

— E por que ele faria isso? — Revirei os olhos, estava cansada e fazer compras exigia muito da minha paciência, mais até do que eu poderia oferecer, Arya fazia Gina se tornar uma bênção, no que dizia respeito a companhia para compras.

— Porque você estará lá.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder, depois de andar por uma tarde toda em Hogsmeade com Arya, estava chegando ao ápice do cansaço físico e mental. Lembrei de Severo me alertar que ficar com Arya uma tarde toda não era para os fracos nem para os fortes, mas sim para os corajosos. Havia levado todas as minhas economias, na esperança fértil de que encontraria um presente decente para o bruxo, mas eu não fazia ideia do que comprar, considerando o fato de que eu olhava para ele e percebia que não o conhecia.

No final das contas, uma câmera fotográfica foi o que surgiu de ideia porque percebi que queria algo que gerasse um registro para que ele pudesse se lembrar de mim. E pensar que a ideia da câmera tenha surgido de uma imagem um tanto quanto inapropriada e que me causava dores estomacais por não conseguir conter o ciúme: a foto de Severo com Lilian. Eu queria ter fotos com ele também, patético.

— Certo. Temos Vinho dos Elfos francês, massa italiana e mais bexigas do que vai caber naquele minúsculo apartamento, meu presente e o seu. Ainda falta alguma coisa...

— Talvez uma consciência. — Murmurei. — Por que o vinho precisa ser francês? — Apontei para a garrafa. — Você viu o preço?

Agora fora a vez de Arya revirar os olhos.

— Certo. É claro que eu vi o preço, por isso meu irmão vai pagar para a gente. — Ela sorriu como se fosse a bruxa mais esperta do universo. — Como o Severo aguenta você?

— Como? — Arqueei a sobrancelha, me aproximando mais.

— Você é irritante, uma aspirante à mulher poderosa que tem tudo sob controle — Ela me olhou da cabeça aos pés — e, provavelmente, nunca dormiu com ninguém na vida, ainda assim, tenho certeza que é uma daquelas estudantes pervertidas que se fazem de inocentes para seduzir o professor.

Eu quis azará-la no instante seguinte. Com os punhos cerrados, tentei manter meu corpo em controle absoluto para que isso não fosse uma elevação de humor momentânea. Olhei para o relógio pregado na parede, eu tinha menos de uma hora para estar de volta ao castelo.

— Não sei por que você me odeia se acabou de me conhecer, mas quero deixar uma coisa clara por aqui, eu não sou uma pervertida que se faz inocente, eu sou a inocente que em quatro paredes, se preciso for, me torno pervertida. Severo sabe bem disso e ele é adulto suficiente para não se deixar ser 'seduzido' por uma 'aluna inocente'.

Ela abanou o rosto, me dando um sorriso sincero.

— Ah! Aí está! Agora sim gostei de você. Vem, Sam já chegou, vamos pagar essa bebida e seguiremos juntas para o Cabeça de Javali, só pra garantir que você não vai sair dizendo coisas desse tipo para qualquer um lá.

De costas para mim, ela deu aquele assunto por encerrado, mesmo que meus dentes trincassem com uma vontade absurda de discutir mais e de provar como ela era insuportável. Naquela tarde eu adquiri uma qualidade, lidar com pessoas como ela precisava muito mais do que uma paciência em potencial, mas, provavelmente, um gosto inigualável pela vontade de ser compreensível.

Sam. Não foi difícil de encontrá-lo a poucos passos de nós. Usava roupas trouxas, uma jaqueta jeans e calça surrada nos joelhos e era bonito, musculoso e tinha a barba por fazer, o que imediatamente elegi como sua marca inconfundível. E ele era completamente despojado, largado, o oposto de Severo, meu namorado. _Namorado_. Aquilo me dava calafrios impertinentes, que faziam jus ao pensar que ele era meu. Que forma louca e obsessiva de assumir, mentalmente, que eu adorava ter alguém.

Sam se moveu em nossa direção e sorriu; um sorriso lindo. Precisava admitir, ele era um perigo com exclusividade. Lembrei imediatamente do professor Dumbledore dizendo que Severo deveria nos apresentar e minhas bochechas esquentaram.

— Ei, gatinha! — Sam beijou o rosto de Arya e ficou encarando a cesta azul, com três garrafas de Vinho dos Elfos e eu nem mesmo prestei atenção quando as outras duas apareceram ali. — O que é isso? Reunião particular? Jogos ou coisa do tipo? — Ele derramou um balde de perguntas sem sentido em Arya e, como uma boa observadora, eu sabia que ela ia acabar com o bom humor dele ali mesmo.

— Pegue. — Empurrou a cesta com os vinhos e olhou para mim como se dissesse "é assim que se faz", mas eu apenas revirei os olhos e voltei a encarar o homem parado ao nosso lado. Nesse instante, acho que por um mísero minuto, Sam percebeu que a irmã não estava sozinha, pois pousou perigosamente seu par de olhos castanhos sobre meu rosto ruborizado.

— Ela está me encarando. — Ele afirmou a meu respeito para Arya. — Você está flertando comigo? — Sua pergunta foi exatamente para me provocar e, provavelmente, minhas bochechas estavam mais vermelhas que antes.

— O quê? Não!

— Fica longe dela, Sam. — Arya o agarrou pelo braço, puxando-o para longe de mim. — Severo vai torturar você de novo, se continuar se metendo no que é dele. Sem chance para você, ela está totalmente indisponível.

Sam afastou o braço, tentava inutilmente manter a calma com a irmã, queria apenas dizer a ele que entendia o que sentia a respeito dela.

— Só estou brincando um pouco com ela, relaxa. — Ele sorriu. — Prometo que vou manter Severo longe das garotas que arrumei para minha festa do pijama. Sinto muito, Srta. Granger, mas é a nossa tradição para quem compra uma casa nova. Posso combinar assim: eu levo os vinhos para bebermos com minhas acompanhantes e o devolvo em menos de três horas. Ele é todo seu depois disso.

Abri a boca para responder, mas...

— Nada feito.

— Ah, você é um pé no saco, Arya!

— E você é um idiota se acha que a Hermione vai aceitar uma coisa dessas. Não, de jeito nenhum!

— Que tal você deixar a garota responder por si mesma? Hum?

Arya estava certa sobre minha resposta, mas Sam estava certo quanto a eu querer responder as perguntas que eram feitas a mim e não a ela. Porém, também não queria ser a garota que o proibia, se é que fosse possível proibir Severo de fazer alguma coisa.

— Eu acho que não tem problema, só por algumas horas.

Não pude evitar o olhar repreensivo de Arya, mesmo que quisesse, ela me perseguiria com ele para onde quer que fosse e teria de conviver com isso pelo restante tempo que passássemos juntas. No entanto, Arya estava enciumada o suficiente para querer estrangular Sam. A linha fina de seus lábios contraiu e a verdade típica veio a mim, uma proteção desnecessária de sua parte para com Severo.

— Ótimo! — Ele sorriu, e senti minhas pernas bambas. — Eu vou pagar isso — apresentou-me a cesta com as bebidas — Que a minha irmã quer que eu compre para a minha festinha com garotas.

— Eu achei que você iria manter a tradição de xadrez bruxo e vinho, seu imbecil!

— Isso era quando estudávamos em Hogwarts, Arya, não faz nenhum sentido agora que somos adultos. Supere isso.

— Saia logo do meu campo de visão, antes que eu lance uma Imperdoável em você.

— Até mais, Srta. Granger. Foi um prazer. — Ele piscou, deixando-me ainda mais encantada por ele.

— Você vai se arrepender pelo resto da sua vida. — Arya rosnou pra mim.

— Arrepender? E por que eu me arrependeria? Não seja tão carrancuda, Arya, são só algumas horas.

— Acho que você está conformada demais.

Ela franziu a sobrancelha, perplexa com a minha aceitação fácil. Embora eu pudesse concordar com ela, apenas fiz essa menção internamente. Arya percebeu que a minha conformidade favorecia mais a eles do que a mim. Existiam coisas que, certamente, Severo ainda gostava de fazer só com os amigos da época de escola, como a famosa festa do pijama. Torci o nariz, na esperança de que essa fosse uma festa do pijama diferente das que eu ouvia falar em que as convidadas eram mulheres nuas e dançantes. Sem apostas estúpidas e infantis e sem joguinhos, apenas uma reunião mais privativa entre velhos amigos. Porém, algo no meu consciente paranoico me alertava de que aquilo era um ultraje: óbvio que um homem como Sam não se contentaria apenas com umas danças e três garrafas de vinho.

Naquele momento eu me amaldiçoei, deveria ser um pouco mais Arya e menos Hermione, talvez em algumas ocasiões essa situação se transformasse, no final, em outra. Agradeci imensamente quando meu galeão esquentou no meu bolso traseiro. Era Severo, com uma mensagem que fez um sorriso surgir nos meus lábios, que antes continham uma linha tênue de seriedade e desgosto.

"_Você ainda está viva_?"

Sorri.

"_Felizmente, ainda estou. Entendi o motivo de você agir tão caridosamente comigo mais cedo. Estava preocupado que a Arya acabasse comigo, muito fofo preciso admitir_."

— Graças a Merlin chegamos! Os meus pés estão me matando. — Desacelerei o passo quando chegamos ao Cabeça de Javali. Arya estancou na frente da porta, sentenciando algo a meu respeito, tinha certeza. Seu olhar analítico dizia muito mais do que parecia. — O que foi?

Ela sorriu.

— Severo já me ameaçou de morte caso eu deixe você... confusa? — Arya enrugou o nariz, vincando a testa pensativa. — Eu não sei dizer bem, Severo sempre foi um poço de mistério, mas o que eu acho na verdade é que ele está com medo de que você dê um pé nele. E se eu fosse você era exatamente isso que eu faria, vocês dois são loucos e eu espero que saibam disso. Ele é seu professor e, provavelmente, vai estar mais fodido do que você se alguém descobrir essa coisa toda que vocês têm. — Respirou fundo, e esperei que ela me desse uma trégua, foi realmente uma tarde exaustiva. — Foi bom passar a tarde com você, Hermione Granger, a aluna exemplar. Agora, vamos beber.

Sua risada nasalada se tornou irônica, e a doçura em sua frase anterior deixou subentendido se ela realmente estava abrindo uma trégua para nós. Não, claro que não, concluí depois de entrarmos no bar.

Foram duas horas torturantes, que só melhorou quando o meu clima favorável atravessou a porta da frente, num andar confiante, exatamente como eu gostava, queria e desejava. Aquela recarga que você precisa quando está prestes a desistir. Eu não me lembrava de já tê-lo visto tão bonito em roupas casuais e era inútil disfarçar o que estava na minha cara: um desejo absurdo de beijá-lo e deixar que ele me tocasse… perigosamente. De forma proibida, escondida, em segredo. As palavras que definiam nosso relacionamento foram surgindo em minha mente à medida que eu me dava conta que nós finalmente estávamos no mesmo ambiente depois de horas. Não sei se era exatamente o que ele sentia, mas havia um ímã me puxando dolorosamente até ele, sem que realmente pudesse.

Em questão de segundos, eles estavam na nossa mesa e se sentaram de frente a nós. Continuei na minha focada observação dele livre do manto escolar, talvez tentando se camuflar ao ambiente, e me dei conta de que eu gostava de todos os Severos que conhecia: o irônico, o contido, o misterioso, o bêbado, o safado e este agora, o casual.

— Você pode parar de ficar babando assim? — Arya disse recostando-se na cadeira. — Vocês dois, disfarcem melhor.

— Sem problema para mim. — Severo ergueu as mãos espalmadas na altura dos ombros, em forma de rendição.

— Sam, o que você vai pedir? — Mudei o foco da conversa, passando minha atenção para o outro homem na mesa.

— Cerveja Amanteigada.

Arya riu.

— Duas.

Severo bufou.

— Muito maduros, vocês dois.

Pedi licença e fui fazer nossos pedidos no balcão.

— Com licença. — Uma bruxa morena com uma túnica vinho me abordou do lado do balcão, enquanto eu esperava pelo barman para fazer nossos pedidos.

— Pois não? — Sorri delicadamente.

— Os bruxos da outra mesa... — Ela gesticulou alegremente em direção à nossa mesa.

— Sim? — Arqueei a sobrancelha.

— Você os conhece bem?

Olhei por cima do ombro, percebendo pelo escanteio de minha visão que Severo sorria na minha direção, e provavelmente, a bruxa ao meu lado achou que ele tinha alguma intenção.

— Sim, e eles namoram.

— Jura? — Os olhos arregalados me mostraram o resultado que eu cobiçava. Distância.

— Então eles… são…?

— Bom. — Dei de ombros, mostrando uma despreocupação inexistente, precisava compreender a situação mais do que mostrava. — É o que parece.

Eu me senti vitoriosa ao perceber que aquilo faria seus ombros murcharem, mas, diferente do que eu planejei, ela se empertigou, com uma confiança reinventada. E eu me senti patética por minha imaginação fértil e tão paranoica a ponto de dizer que meu suposto namorado é gay só para manter alguém longe e me dei conta de que eu realmente sou uma obcecada, fascinada, ansiosa e infantil adolescente. Fiquei estéril quando ela se aproximou e tocou gentilmente no ombro de Severo pedindo licença e exigindo sua atenção.

A conversa durou uns dez segundos, dez segundos de absoluta tortura para mim. Em meio a esses segundos tive olhares interrogativos dos três sobre mim, e mal consegui manter as pernas naquele estado: estáveis. Por sorte, estava debruçada no balcão. Foi inevitável cogitar a ideia de sair correndo, quando eles riram em uníssono. O barman me entregou nossas bebidas, mas não me movi do lugar quando a mesma bruxa voltou em direção a mim e torci para que Severo tivesse confirmado minha mentira, mas pelo sorriso e o rosto vermelho, não era exatamente essa a conversa que eu previ.

— Então, você está saindo com um deles? — Pensei em ponderar, mas algo me dizia que ele já havia explicado o suficiente, confirmei com um aceno de cabeça. — Depois você me conta onde encontra um desses. — A bruxa piscou para mim, se juntando às suas amigas na mesa.

Não queria agir como displicente, mas precisava me certificar de que o vilarejo inteiro que contornava Hogwarts não ficasse sabendo sobre nós. Ainda estava tentando me recuperar das ameaças sem nexo que Rony me fez lidar e com todo o medo de um dia saber que Severo se daria mal por conta do nosso relacionamento proibido e intragável para a sociedade. Entre nós dois, ele tinha muito mais a perder do que eu, Arya tinha razão.

— Posso falar com você? — Parei ao seu lado, ignorando os dois irmãos que pousaram o olhar em mim, discutindo mentalmente se eu estava furiosa por ele ter falado com ela ou por simplesmente ter afirmado algo sobre nós.

Sem discutir ele se levantou, não olhei para os lados nem para trás. Evitei, até então, olhar em direção à mesa das garotas que tinham mais interesse no professor do que pareceram demonstrar. A paranoia se instalou no meu lado insensato, todas elas eram adultas e não eram suas alunas, logo, poderiam dar a ele o que atualmente eu não podia: o sexo.

Irritada com mais esse pensamento infantil, brutalmente agarrei o tecido da sua camisa e o puxei para o beco ao lado do bar, pousando as mãos na cintura de forma autoritária. Não brigávamos tinha algumas horas e se precisasse acho que estaríamos prontos para outra, porém não via motivos para começar uma briga. Era apenas algo que ele deveria tomar cuidado. Não sabíamos quem era aquela garota, podia ser parente de algum aluno da escola, filha de alguém conhecido, qualquer coisa. Eu estava preocupada com os afins, o medo fazia jus aos meus atos.

— Nós não podemos ser um segredo se você conta para todo mundo que estamos saindo! — Exasperei com as mãos, gesticulando de forma inofensiva, mas mostrando mais do que necessário.

— Eu não sou gay, você sabe disso. — Ele ergueu o canto de sua boca, esboçando um sorriso irônico. — E sabe muito bem.

— Eu estou tentando realmente proteger você, Severo.

— De quê exatamente?

— Da exposição! Você contou pra Sinistra, para o Rony e agora para uma estranha no Cabeça de Javali!

— Hermione, você ainda não percebeu?

— Que você gosta de expor nós dois?

— Que eu realmente não dou a mínima para o que os outros vão pensar?

Severo tinha a capacidade incrível de me fazer sentir importante e que, se alguém soubesse sobre nós, independentemente de como, ainda seria algo importante. Tinha medo por ele, do que aconteceria com ele em particular e era algo que eu não podia descartar, mas acabei cedendo naquele beco, enfim.

— Então, tudo bem? — Ele me questionou.

Sorri, sem parecer chateada. Aliás, por que estaria? Não havia muito o que fazer afinal, se ele nem ao menos se importava com os riscos.

— Estou cansada, você podia dizer aos seus amigos que vai me levar de volta ao castelo? — Pedi, já dando as costas e seguindo em direção a porta do Cabeça de Javali.

Severo fez algo que jamais imaginei em público: segurou minha mão, entrelaçou nossos dedos e apertou-os tão forte que murmurei um resmungo distorcido, mas não reclamei em alto e bom som. Não poderia também, aquele ato não era providencial, não saberia em qual circunstância voltaria a estar acontecendo, precisava apreciar cada segundo, principalmente se fosse o último.

Ele me arrastou de volta ao bar de mãos dadas com ele, com uma sensação de compatibilidade se apossando de mim, meu peito dando batidas de realização. Mãos dadas era um passo grande para nós dois, precisava atar as nossas possibilidades que eram resumidas em tardes no apartamento, o chamado nosso porto seguro. Na verdade, eu sempre ansiava por mais, era egoísta, o bastante, e precisava admitir que para manter meu ego elevado a nível máximo, precisava andar de mãos dadas com ele. Publicamente.

Porém, aquela não foi à hora certa para darmos o grande passo de tornar esse relacionamento público, afinal, não imaginei quem encontraria: _ele_. Eu teria soltado minha mão imediatamente se Severo não a tivesse segurado com tanto afinco. Rony Weasley estava propenso a arrumar mais confusão, notei no seu olhar que não tinha intenção alguma de recuar e, pela atitude posterior de Severo, ele também não. Já eu, não procurava por um escândalo, e era óbvio que aquilo não teria um final elegante, muito pelo contrário, ambos tinham olhares de hostilidade.

Tentei na minha inutilidade, desvencilhar nossos dedos outra vez, e Severo me agarrou com mais força. Como se não fosse o suficiente Rony nos ver de mãos dadas, precisou puxar-me pela cintura, meu corpo deu um solavanco em direção a ele, minha cintura se chocou a lateral de seu corpo e Severo passou seu braço por cima do meu ombro. Rony, por outro lado, caminhou amistosamente em nossa direção. Não pareceu incomodado conosco no final, mas havia uma disputa injusta acontecendo ali.

— Quero falar com você. — Rony disse, colocando as mãos no bolso do seu jeans. Fiquei me perguntando o porquê de ele ainda estar em Hogwarts até agora. Será que não frequentava aulas em Beauxbatons? — Em particular. — Ele avisou, sem desviar os olhos dos meus e se forçando a não encarar o homem alto e desafiador, mostrando-se bastante protetor ao meu lado.

— Você pode dizer na minha frente, Weasley, não me incomodo. — Severo soltou a frase não tão delicada quanto pareceu, e continuou friccionando meu corpo contra o seu.

— Eu sinto muito. — Rony suspirou. — Por ter te batido.

Fechei os olhos, era um detalhe que eu não havia deixado escapar para Severo, principalmente, porque ele me pareceu perturbado quando contei da visita inesperada de Rony.

— Como é?

Eu já esperava por essa reação dele. Olhei para seu rosto, mudando pertinentemente o foco do meu melhor amigo.

— Tudo bem, Rony, você já pode ir. — Alertei. — Não foi nada.

A segunda resposta foi voltada para Severo, implorei com os olhos para que o que quer que estivesse pensando em fazer, não era o momento. Uma súplica silenciosa, e torcia para que, pelo menos, uma vez minha posição favorecida, significasse alguma coisa.

— Podemos fazer isso da forma civilizada, Snape, ninguém precisa se machucar, ela quero dizer. — Rony gesticulou o queixo na minha direção.

— Rony, por favor, não. — Soltei uma lufada densa de ar, e a volta da procura pela paciência ansiada estava bem diante de mim. — Aqui não, estamos em público, por favor.

— Ela não vai se machucar, eu garanto. Não sou um covarde como você. — Severo disse, como se a minha presença fosse irrelevante e eu realmente sentia que ela havia se tornado.

Com tanto ato de displicência acarretando confusão na minha mente já alterada; com a partida de Rony para a França e as ameaças do próprio, sem sequer ter o direito de se pôr em uma posição autoritária ou ter preocupação fraternal, eu estava exausta. Meu consciente e corpo estavam se entregando a essa exaustão, principalmente estando em um campo onde parecia haver uma guerra incivilizada de superioridade entre dois homens que ansiavam pelo mesmo poder: decidir o melhor para mim.

Concordava que Rony deveria ter pensado nisso de 'me proteger' antes de estragar minha idealização sobre nossa amizade. E Severo foi incorreto indo atrás dele sem o meu consentimento, o que estava claro que ele não se importava. Faria o que fosse preciso, independente da minha opinião.

— Ela já completou a maioridade bruxa, não há nenhuma lei que me proíba de ficar com ela, Weasley.

— Não, mas isso é falta de ética profissional, _professor_.

Meus olhos pareciam pequenas bolas de pingue pongue. Não dominava as palavras para convencer Rony de que o que estávamos fazendo ainda estava de acordo com a lei, mas, basicamente, se ele quisesse poderia contar ao diretor e Severo correria o risco de perder seu emprego por minha causa. Conhecia o anseio de Rony o suficiente para saber que se quisesse, ele estragaria a vida de Severo sem pensar duas vezes. Perder não era uma opção para ele, afinal, estávamos falando de sua melhor amiga que sempre foi uma aluna exemplar e era muito pouco provável que fugiria da aula só para se encontrar com seu professor, se não tivesse sido seduzida por ele.

Mas o fato é que o controle que Rony prezava não estava mais sob suas dependências: eu tinha idade para decidir em quem confiar e eu confiava em Severo completamente. Não havia nada que provasse que todos os meus atos foram contra a minha vontade, o que na verdade não foram. Eu o quis no momento em que me dei conta que ele me salvou da morte na batalha do Ministério. Severo não precisou me seduzir, bastou pouco para que minha gratidão por ele se tornasse num desejo real e evoluísse para um relacionamento. Um que não fosse abstrato, baseado pelas minhas fantasias e ilusões, mas um que fosse físico, coerente e recíproco.

— Eu vou ficar com ela.

— Não, você não vai. Sequer gosta dela. — Rony pressionou os lábios numa tentativa exaustiva de controlar a raiva inerente que vinha crescendo, seus olhos brilhavam em fúria, mostrando tudo o que sentia. Sua boca não dizia nada, suas atitudes um pouco, mas seus olhos não mentiam e eu me senti desmoralizada por ele afirmar tão confiante de que Severo não tinha sentimentos por mim. — Ela é minha melhor amiga e é preciosa demais e, agora que estou longe, quero que ela esteja com alguém que possa amá-la tanto quanto eu. Eu sei que tipo de homem você é, Snape, e você também sabe. Um dia a verdade vai ser imposta nela como um abismo, Hermione vai ruir e você vai assistir como se a dor dela fosse um espetáculo. Eu sei sobre sua 'missão'.

— Cale a boca! — Severo rugiu, deixando nítida sua irritação com Rony que, basicamente, erguia acusações arriscadas a seu respeito.

Mas nada acuaria Severo, a vibração em seus olhos dizia claramente que, por mais que meu amigo tentasse afastá-lo de mim, essa não era uma opção. Pude sentir a densidade do ar com sua empáfia; um calafrio, que enregelou minhas entranhas, transpassou. Encolhi-me a cada palavra de ambos, e quanto mais os ouvia, mais confusa eu ficava. Queria poder fazer algo que coibisse a situação de ambos, uma no qual não tivesse olhares displicentes e curiosos sobre nós.

Rony agia de forma insolente, envergonhando não só a mim, mas a ele mesmo. O que fez não havia sido suficiente. Coloquei-me entre as varinhas em riste dos dois, num ato de parecer uma grande muralha, em defesa de Severo, afinal, Rony já havia me machucado suficiente por um ano. Tentei inutilmente controlar a respiração afobada, mas contar até dez e esvaziar a mente não acelerou o processo de autocontrole. Esforçava-me todos os dias para que os ataques de pânico se tornassem menos presentes, mas embora tudo que estivesse acontecendo no presente momento fosse resumido em ataques e muito pânico, me mantive ali, entre as varinhas levantadas deles, intransponível.

— Eu estou perdida nessa conversa. — Disse sincera, olhando fixamente nos olhos azuis de Rony, que parecia ainda mais irritado com a minha intromissão. — Tem algo que eu perdi aqui e não estou sabendo?

Severo tensionou o corpo atrás de mim.

— Não. — Respondeu, mas não retirou seu olhar de Rony.

Crispei a testa. Existia uma falha em toda a história que precisava ser estudada, mas, definitivamente, não sabia aonde ela foi cometida. Estava por fora de qualquer que fosse o segredo íntimo dos dois, e aquilo não poderia ser pior. Eles eram rivais belicosos. Tornou-se perceptível no instante em que eu intervi no campo de batalha, ambos tinham uma rivalidade. E essa rivalidade poderia vir a ser um detrimento para meu lado pessoal e interpessoal. Sendo assim, Rony nunca aceitaria esse relacionamento que começou de forma errada, mas um tanto quanto recíproca. Eu estava lá, eu o queria e Severo também, foi uma questão de tempo até que cedêssemos.

— Isso tem que acabar. — Rony apontou o indicador trêmulo para a ponta do nariz de Severo. — E precisa acabar agora. Não me faça tomar medidas catastróficas para o futuro de Hermione, Snape.

— Vocês dois têm que parar de conversar como se eu não estivesse aqui. — Sussurrei para que aquela conversa continuasse íntima, mesmo que a atmosfera já estivesse densa. — Eu estou aqui e estou ouvindo.

— Conte a ela, Weasley. — Severo sorriu, se divertindo com a situação precária que Rony acabou de entrar. Encarei Rony, esperando pela resposta que ele temia dar. — Conte a ela por que você teve que largar Hogwarts.

— Do que ele está falando? — Exigi majestosamente com o meu olhar, que precisava ser denso, mas também ser sincero.

— Pare com isso. — Rony rebateu notavelmente cauteloso com cada palavra que usaria dali em diante.

— Eu paro quando você parar, Weasley. — Não era como se eu já soubesse, mas minhas pernas bambearam com a possibilidade de qualquer verdade vir à tona. — Conte a ela, seu merda, que você não foi homem para dizer que não amava o suficiente seus melhores amigos e por isso precisou inventar uma desculpa, uma desculpa que a feriu mais do que uma faca enfiada no peito.

Severo tentou passar por mim, mas mantive o corpo firme. Ele só podia estar brincando.

— Hermione, olha eu sinto muito mesmo...

— Não foi a patética namorada dele, Hermione. — O tom de voz de Severo era sereno, como se fosse um pedido de desculpas no lugar do de Rony. — Ela não exigiu que ele fosse para França, ele é só um covarde fugindo da realidade.

— Como assim? — Minha voz saiu fria, áspera como pólvora. Eu queria feri-lo de alguma forma, feri-lo um pouco, mesmo que não fosse do jeito tão destrutivo no qual ele escolheu para me ferir. — Por quê? Se não foi Lilá que exigiu que você partisse, por que você mentiu?

— Porque eu cansei. — Sua resposta surgiu logo em seguida, sem sentir qualquer remorso pela sua confissão. — Cansei daquela vida que eu estava levando. Estava cansado de todas as mesquinharias do Harry, sendo o eleito. Você sabe que ele nunca vai levar isso numa boa, não sabe? Ele jamais vai desistir de arriscar o próprio pescoço e por tabela, o nosso também. Então eu simplesmente disse que Lilá me obrigou. Mas eu nunca deixei de me preocupar com você, Hermione, nem com Gina, nem com a Allie. Vocês três são as coisas mais preciosas que tive que deixar para trás.

— Quando eu penso que você já foi hipócrita o suficiente, você consegue me surpreender. — Rangi os dentes, cerrando os punhos numa vontade súbita de atacá-lo fisicamente. Era para feri-lo sim, de uma forma louca e descontrolada, mas minhas forças foram esgotadas para qualquer tipo de discussão ou até mesmo agressão física. — Eu acho que você precisa de ajuda, Rony. E não tem sequer o direito de me proibir de sair com quem eu quero me entregar de coração, de corpo e alma. Eu duvido até que você saiba o que é isso, se soubesse, teria ficado para lutar conosco. A amizade é um sentimento ainda mais intransponível do que o amor, mas você preferiu buscar o caminho mais fácil para resolver seus problemas. Você simplesmente arrumou suas malas e fugiu, se esquecendo de que tinha pessoas aqui que poderiam precisar de você, mas nós percebemos que não precisamos, EM NADA! Você pode ir e continuar sua fuga, eu não ligo.

Fechei a garganta, impedindo que qualquer resquício de tristeza fosse demonstrado.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum. Não enquanto souber que você está em mãos erradas.

— Ela vai ficar comigo, Weasley, você gostando ou não disso. Não me importo se vou perder o emprego.

Rony soltou uma risada cômica e rouca. Estava zombando descaradamente de nós dois, estava ali, parecendo sábio o bastante até mesmo para ditar nossos sentimentos.

— Você sequer gosta dela, Snape. Eu e você sabemos disso, o que você sente é uma mentira que será contada por outros. Você sempre foi uma farsa.

— Vai embora! — Gritei em uma ameaça repentina, súbita e descontrolada.

O que ele estava fazendo comigo era baseado em uma injustiça. Sabia que Rony era um amigo super protetor, mas ele estava agindo como um louco. Até mesmo seu olhar havia mudado, ele temia. Temia o final da história, mas eu não. Eu não temia nada, graças a ele e a todas as suas mentiras eu fiquei mais forte, e preparada positivamente para todo o degringolar que a vida pudesse me pôr à prova. Estava pronta para ser ferida, pois sabia que o desconserto era só uma ponte para a experiência necessária. Eu estava ali para experimentar das diversidades que a vida viesse a oferecer.

Rony, por outro lado, não pareceu querer insistir na possibilidade de ficar ali por mais tempo. Assim que ele me deu as costas foi como se o mundo ao redor estivesse desmoronando mais uma vez. Quando a naturalidade estava estabelecida, alguma verdade vinha à tona para me desmantelar. Quando, por incrível que pareça, as coisas estavam parecendo dar certo, de forma dramática e escandalosa o trem voltava a sair dos trilhos. Que montanha russa era essa na qual eu estava andando? Porém, não chorei. Permaneci imóvel em meu estado mental desestabilizado.

Meu transe não durou mais do que dez segundos. Severo passou por mim rapidamente, esbarrando em meu ombro e me movi alguns passos para frente. A realidade me chamou de volta e agora, ela estava prestes a se tornar a maior catástrofe contada na história. Voltei à realidade quando escutei o primeiro urro de descontentamento. E corri, desesperadamente para fora do bar. Ignorei as pessoas, nem me dei ao trabalho de certificar se eles me veriam.

O frio chicoteava meus cabelos suados e desgrenhados. Abracei meu próprio corpo, encolhendo assim que senti o toque gélido também em minhas maçãs levemente púrpuras. Andei apressada, acuada entre meus próprios braços. O meu vestido não ajudava a me manter aquecida, mas ao menos meus pés estavam cobertos por um tênis branco e aconchegante.

Meus olhos passearam cheios de súplica pela rua, vazia e silenciosa. Esperei por alguns instantes, tentando escutar algo que fosse me levar até eles, mas nada aconteceu. Esperei por mais algum tempo, até o estrondo ser doloroso até mesmo para meus tímpanos e desabalei a correr, em direção ao barulho e antes que pudesse refrear meus passos enxerguei os dois. Severo estava com Rony erguido pelo colarinho da jaqueta de frio e desestabilizado pelo ódio. Ele fervia em ira, o que ocasionou, possivelmente, seu ataque de fúria contra o ruivo.

Fiquei estática, por simplesmente não conseguir acreditar no que meus olhos estavam vendo. Um ataque brutal contra meu ex-melhor amigo, bem ali, e eu estava tremendo o suficiente para me manter afastada. Quis gritar, mas nada saiu. Estava assustada e temia que aquela ira também caísse sobre mim se eu intrometesse. As veias de Severo pulsaram em seu pescoço e sua testa, mostrando nitidamente sua raiva reprimida.

De tanto observar, voltei a correr até que estivesse praticamente ao seu lado. Outra vez minha garganta refreou a vontade inerente de gritar com ele e pedir para que parasse, mas nada saía. Era como naqueles pesadelos horríveis e assustadores, e por mais que você tente e insista, a voz fica presa. Minha voz, meu poder estridente havia desaparecido no momento inapropriado. Tentei, inutilmente, erguer minha varinha, mas as minhas mãos ficaram presas ao lado do meu corpo quando caíram. A inutilidade da minha anatomia estava se tornando um incômodo para mim, até que uma lágrima caiu e eu me senti ali novamente. Estava longe, mas estava ali. O susto que levei ao ver Severo erguer a varinha e, numa atitude impulsiva, lançou Rony pelo ar até a parede oposta foi o que me desencadeou a gritar.

— Para!

Severo parou o próximo feitiço que estava prestes a lançar e me olhou sem nenhuma sombra de arrependimento e eu foi aí que eu percebi que realmente mal o conhecia. Quem era aquele homem parado à minha frente? Cobri a boca com a mão, ao ver o sangue escorrer da lateral da boca de Rony, que pareceu mais tranquilo ao notar minha presença.

— O que você está fazendo?

Nunca havia sentido meu coração bater daquela forma. Severo ignorou minha pergunta, andou até Rony e voltou a agarrá-lo pelo colarinho, o que me fez dar mais alguns passos em sua direção. Ordenei com os olhos para que parasse, mas ele não obedeceu. Diferente do que eu imaginei que faria, que talvez fosse ferir Rony fisicamente, ele apenas inclinou o corpo e sussurrou algo abaixo de sua orelha. Rony parou estático, olhando para mim com os olhos levemente arregalados de espanto e assentiu para Severo, como se tivessem acabado de ter uma conversa civilizada. Depois, fez um leve aceno na minha direção, com a cabeça sangrando pelo ataque e andou em direção ao fim da rua, desaparecendo na escuridão. Que merda estava acontecendo ali?

— O que está acontecendo? — Ergui os braços para o alto, chamando a atenção de Severo. — O que foi isso que acabou de acontecer? — O olhar dele agora estava singelo, como se lamentasse que eu tivesse presenciado a cena. — Por favor, não me diga que não foi nada.

— Problema resolvido. Ele não vai nos atrapalhar. Feliz? — Seu tom irônico me deixou nauseada.

— Não. — Mantive a linha tênue e segura de meus lábios, cruzei os braços e me afastei quando ele se aproximou. — O que você disse pra ele?

Severo sorriu, uma risada sombria e fria.

— Que ele não tem ideia de com quem está lidando e, nem você.

— Você está diferente. — Franzi o cenho, duvidosa.

— Eu acabei de agredir o imbecil do seu melhor amigo e você estava de plateia, não posso estar feliz com isso. — Suspirou com um ar de arrependimento tomando posse de sua afeição abalada. — E também porque sei que ele tem razão, eu vou ferir você e te machucar de um jeito que você nunca vai conseguir se curar. E quero que saiba que eu não sou descontrolado, eu o bati porque quis, estava ciente do que estava fazendo.

— Deu para ver que você estava ciente, mas estava diferente. Não pareceu ser você, Severo. Existe mais alguma coisa que eu precise saber sobre você ou do seu passado?

Pressionei os lábios esperando pela resposta que não parecia vir.

— Você fala além de ser um Comensal da morte, de ter uma ex-mulher que apaguei a memória e uma filha que morreu? — Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, esperando pela minha aprovação, mas não mencionei nada. — Não, não existe nada.

— Certo. — Assenti convencida de que aquela era a verdade que eu precisava saber. — Para onde Rony foi agora?

— Eu não sei, mas espero que não vá muito longe.

Severo virou-se e seguiu para o bar, parecia bravo, mas eu não sabia exatamente com o quê. Esperei por suas palavras, mas elas também não vieram e eu, por medo, desisti de esperar por elas. Acomodei-me com o silêncio, me acostumei com ele e me aconcheguei, tendo certeza de que não era a hora certa para despencarmos em uma conversa que poderia ser ainda mais destrutiva que todos os acontecimentos desta noite.

Não queria agir com coerção, estragá-lo ainda mais, e, precisava também me concentrar em tentar entender o porquê de Rony e Severo terem feito o que fizeram. Seu olhar, embora furioso e irreconhecível, tinha um tom de medo e acarretava um gesto de superproteção que eu não conhecia com tanto afinco; Rony, apesar de Severo dizer que não, causava medo nele de alguma forma. Só estava o idealizando demais e não percebi quando essa atitude passou diante dos meus olhos. Dava para perceber, ele exalava um medo espantoso, um que eu não vi antes.

— Espere. — Agarrei seu cotovelo, antes que ele conseguisse alcançar a porta. — Tem algo sobre Rony que você não está dizendo, eu sei disso.

Meu lábio tremeu, a sonoridade da minha voz estava tensa e controlada. Por outro lado, Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha em sinal claro de espanto. Foi pego de surpresa.

— Você já me conhece o suficientemente bem e sabe quando estou com problemas. Isso, definitivamente, não é bom para você.

— E por quê? — Cruzei os braços, largando seu cotovelo que naturalmente mal tinha notado que ainda estava agarrada.

— Eu não sei. Eu só sei que, quanto mais estou perto de você, mais perto eu quero estar e isso, por si só, já é estranho o suficiente para eu diga que é arriscado. Para nós dois.

— Não estou entendendo Severo, seja claro, por favor. Já tem muita coisa que eu estou tentando desvendar agora, não se torne também um mistério.

Soltei o que estava travado em minha garganta, tudo que me impedia de ditar o que eu realmente precisava saber. Era uma questão básica de urgência. E toda urgência era baseada em algo que não foi planejado, nisso ele entrava sem pestanejar.

— Weasley sabe sobre mim, sobre o passado. É por isso que ele te quer longe. E é bem provável que agora ele esteja pensando em maneiras de me afastar.

— Ele não vai fazer isso. — Dei de ombros, e me aproximei mais. — Você me pareceu bem assustador há alguns minutos.

— Eu não estava pensando direito. — Ele pressionou os lábios. — Foi um erro, daqueles que você jura a si mesmo nunca cometer outra vez. Mas eu estava completamente consciente de que fazia aquilo por você. — Naturalmente, eu deveria achar aquilo um absurdo, mas só consegui sorrir para ele, tentando confortá-lo de toda a culpa. — Você não deveria estar furiosa comigo neste momento?

— Sim, você está certo. Mas acho que nós dois passamos por coisas demais nos últimos dias e eu não quero causar mais uma briga.

Ele franziu a testa, estava levemente espantado, mas pela sua expressão, aliviado. Para ser honesta, eu também estava. Brigas constantes desestabilizavam qualquer psicológico, admiti que brigas o afastariam e isso não era o que eu queria. Tentava, na minha inexperiência com relacionamentos, comparada a todos que provavelmente Severo já teve, ser uma "namorada" compreensiva e tranquila; não chata e com exigências extremas.

— Não entenda o que vou falar de forma errada, mas, diferentemente do que o seu amiguinho insinuou, realmente gosto de você, e o motivo principal é porque você tem aquilo que falta em mim: uma fé inabalável nas pessoas. O também significa que é uma tola, já que demonstra ser apaixonada por mim sem precauções ou exigências absurdas.

Severo parecia mais calmo agora que reconheceu suas atitudes imprudentes e estava determinado a não as cometer outra vez. Me senti aliviada, como se finalmente tivesse realizado um processo exaustivo: convencê-lo das coisas óbvias, por exemplo, de que não se resolveria os problemas daquele modo. Quem olhava para Severo Snape sabia que ele era um homem controlado em excesso.

Mas ali tão próxima e olhando para a realidade, para seu lado cru e insensível, eu diria que Severo não era nada do que sua aparência lisonjeada mostrava. Ele não conseguiu esconder de mim quem ele realmente era: um homem com mais defeitos que eu jamais poderia contar e com segredos, que, provavelmente, eu seria a última a quem ele contaria tão abertamente. E ao invés disso me aterrorizar, fazia com que meu peito inflasse de orgulho, e fazia eu me sentir confiante sobre nós dois. Uma simples intimidade compartilhada e o meu relacionamento parecia estável de novo. Severo tinha absoluta razão, eu sou uma tola.

* * *

Às vezes, você só precisa de um tempo para conseguir assimilar tudo, controlar sua respiração, reprimir e expulsar toda a raiva que vem acumulando. É um espaço necessário que você se dá, para não enlouquecer e cair potencialmente na ira de ter a verdade jogada em sua cara. Pensei nos primeiros dias que o ódio por Rony se dissipou por eu ser altruísta, o tipo de ser humano que perdoa os erros com tanta facilidade que se sente culpada depois, por não ter conseguido dizer tudo que queria, e desejava, francamente, retornar até o momento onde você agiria sob o efeito eloquente de palavras duras e amargas, no entanto, mais tarde se tranquilizaria, enxergaria sem aquela nuvem negra que se habitou acima de você, e veria que, apesar de tudo, tinha força suficiente para perdoar; não por aqueles que precisam do seu perdão, mas por si mesmo, pelo seu próprio conhecimento, em vigor, pelo seu próprio bem.

Muito disso eu devia ao fato de ter passado o feriado do natal com meus pais. Foi reconfortante lembrar que eu era fruto de um amor tão genuíno que sobrevivia a mais de vinte anos de convivência e parecia cada vez mais forte, meus pais eram um exemplo vívido de que a relações podem dar certo e de que tudo fica bem quando ambos se empenham em fazer dar certo. Voltei para o castelo bem mais leve depois de ficar junto da minha família.

Mas essa leveza era testada neste minuto, Arya comprou tantos balões para enfeitar o apartamento de Severo que mal havia sobrado espaço para caminharmos pela sala. Ela ficou responsável pela decoração, comida, bebida, convites e recepção dos convidados — que eu ainda não fazia ideia de quem seriam esses, e mesmo que eu e Sam quiséssemos ajudar em algo mais, ela não permitia. Os petiscos foram preparados atentamente por ela, enquanto eu apenas enfeitiçava cada balão verde escuro com duas palavras escritas em itálico de cor prata: "Feliz Aniversário!". Severo acharia patético, eu sei, mas estragar o humor de Arya não era uma opção muito saudável.

Resmunguei baixo quando meus pés latejaram. Uma dor desconhecida para mim que não estava acostumada a ficar sobre salto alto por mais que uma hora inteira. Fui bajulada e forçada a me vestir formalmente, e a princípio até gostei. Minha túnica era preta e curta, quase parecia um vestido trouxa, e eu realmente me senti diferente dentro daquele pedaço de pano robusto.

Arya uma hora ou outra me lançava olhares ameaçadores como se dissesse "esse feitiço de enchimento está lento demais, moça", e na maior parte do tempo eu ria. Descobri que o melhor remédio para a contusão que suas atitudes viriam a me causar era o sorriso, ela sorria de volta e nos concentrávamos mais uma vez em deixar tudo pronto para a festa surpresa que não era exatamente uma surpresa. Bufei aliviada quando dei o último balão para Sam flutuá-lo para onde quer que ele coubesse e fui até a cozinha ansiosa para conseguir comer alguma coisa.

— Estou exausta. — Afirmei, apoiando os cotovelos na ilha e me inclinando em direção à torta de frango exposta. — Preciso comer alguma coisa.

— Eu também. — Arya puxou a torta para longe do meu campo de visão. — Mas isso não é para nós, não vamos estragar a surpresa. Que tal descermos e comprarmos alguma coisa na cantina do vilarejo?

Afastei alguns passos quando percebi a doçura exalando de seus atos, que eram nada mais nada menos do que suspeitáveis. Arya era uma megera em um corpo juvenil.

— Você está sendo gentil comigo, não gosto disso. Sem contar que é muito suspeito.

— Eu escutei um pouquinho da sua conversa com o seu amigo ruivo no bar antes do feriado. — Ela entortou o lábio e fiquei na defensiva, temendo que estivesse sentindo pena de mim, algo que eu não precisava. — Sinto muito por tudo que seu grupo de amigos está passando, eu acho que entendo um pouco sobre casos complicados de amizades. — Arya suspirou, limpando nervosamente as mãos sujas na sua túnica cor de rosa. — Eu descobri há um tempo que eu sou adotada e me sinto totalmente arrependida por ter colocado Sam como vilão da história por ele ter escondido de mim. — Com o dorso da mão, ela coçou timidamente o olho direito. Estava afastando qualquer chance de chorar em minha frente. — Quer dizer, ele sempre cuidou de mim e me deu mais amor do que qualquer outra pessoa poderia ter dado. Ele me protegeu de tudo e de todos, tanto que me senti sufocada. Eu diria que, independente do que seu melhor amigo tenha feito, se você o considera como um irmão, é melhor você dar valor enquanto ainda tem tempo. Por mais que Sam tenha me perdoado, tem dias que eu ainda quero voltar no tempo para ter ele de volta como tinha antes. Não me sinto digna de ser irmã de um cara tão caridoso e incrível. Fui muito egoísta achando que poderia me virar muito bem sem ele, mas não posso.

Ela ergueu o olhar para mim, até que percebi que a nossa diferença era mínima. Tudo que ela sente no momento é o que eu sinto: vergonha. Vergonha disfarçada de raiva e desprezo.

— Obrigada. — Sorri mansamente, tentando confortá-la na minha expressão suave e amigável.

Eu sabia que as palavras que pudessem sair de minha boca não causariam efeito em sua consciência, ou afastariam a vergonha e a culpa que se instalara no seu coração. Havia mais nela, algo que a impedia de deixar ser digna de ser uma boa irmã para Sam, e aquilo ela precisava resolver sozinha, sem o envolvimento alheio. Era a missão mais complicada para um coração abatido, porque a culpa sugava qualquer possibilidade de se perdoar. O até então para sair de toda a atmosfera densa e esculpida com culpa e vergonha; o famoso "perdoar".

— Parece que o barco da nossa vida está furado. — Ela riu da própria piada e encarou Sam que estava parado junto à sacada, vislumbrando o mundo lá fora, aparentemente, desligado do mundo exterior. Arya pareceu furiosa por ele ainda não ter conseguido flutuar todos os balões. — Sam, termina logo isso! — Bateu os pés no carpete, impaciente pelo desleixo dele.

Ri baixinho quando ele ergueu generosamente a mão direita para ela, impedindo que continuasse estalando sua voz estridente pelo apartamento.

— Se Severo voltar do castelo antes de tudo estar pronto, eu acabo com você!

— Já entendi, já entendi... Vou flutuar todas essas porcarias, Arya. — Rendido, Sam se afastou da sacada e apontou a varinha para o primeiro balão que dançou suavemente na sua frente.

— Vamos comprar comida, você quer alguma coisa?

— Não, estou tranquilo.

Agarrei o casaco em volta do corpo quando atravessamos a primeira rua antes da Cantina. O tempo continuava fechado, ainda era o auge do inverno. Eu, particularmente, adorava o frio e toda a nevasca, e quanto mais aconchegante eu pudesse ficar em casa, melhor. A expressão nada satisfeita de Arya dizia totalmente o contrário, ela o odiava. Hoje, sua raiva pelo menos era aceitável, afinal existe algumas numerosas vantagens de se estar em tempos como aquele, é claro, mas não quando você está prestes a dar uma festa surpresa.

— Eu quase me esqueci como o tempo aqui é terrível. — Resmungou ela apertando os braços na frente do peito e balançando rapidamente a cabeça quando entramos na loja, levemente movimentada, sendo feita de abrigo da nevasca que começara lá fora. — Nós podemos levar camarão e fazer refogado em alho e óleo.

A sugestão fez meu estômago roncar, estava faminta e meu consciente transmitiu logo a mensagem para o resto do meu corpo. Senti até mesmo o gosto almiscarado entre um ingrediente e outro.

— Temos tempo para isso? — Infelizmente o tempo não costumava trabalhar a nosso favor. — O professor Dumbledore vai enrolar Severo até que horas? — Argumentei passando por entre as prateleiras, procurando pelo alho.

— Ah, querida, você é quem vai enrolar Severo.

— Eu? E por que eu? Achei que eu seria a grande surpresa.

— Depois que vocês começaram a sair, eu senti uma diferença nele. Não sei exatamente o que é, mas sei que é por sua causa. — Ela fez notas mentais olhando para mim e pela sua expressão tirou, novamente, impressões errôneas a meu respeito. — Você tem um corpo legal, talvez seja isso.

— Então você acha que ele está saindo comigo por causa do meu corpo?

— Não exatamente, mas deve estar ajudando. Ah qual é, Hermione, você já percebeu que Severo é um poço de mistério. Eu nunca vou entender as coisas que se passam na cabeça dele e isso me irrita.

Pude perceber o quanto Arya estava frustrada por não conseguir entender tão a fundo o que Severo tinha por trás dos olhos.

— A verdade é que tudo isso que tenho feito é uma forma de mantê-lo por perto. Ele é distante, achei que fosse por causa da Bettany ou por sua causa... Mas como poderia? Vocês não estão saindo há tanto tempo assim.

— Ele disse que está apaixonado por mim. Você acha isso estranho?

Consegui soltar o ar e voltei meus olhos duvidosos para Arya, que me olhava, fazendo aquela mesma análise indescritível.

— Posso ser sincera?

Assenti.

— É exatamente por isso que tento me aproximar. Você nunca consegue se sentir segura com as atitudes dele, Severo é um enigma.

Comecei então a me perguntar se ela era ciente do passado dele. Ela agia de forma neutra, não dava impasses nem suposições, apenas achava e acreditava na sua teoria. Arya queria se aproximar, pois precisava descobrir o que aconteceu com ele.

— Então, vocês dois resolveram brincar esse casinho sujo de professor-aluna e as coisas mudaram. Sério, mudaram. E não é aquele papo besta de que você resgatou o que ele já foi um dia, mas a questão é que eu nunca o vi dessa forma. Não é como se ele precisasse ser resgatado, porque ele não precisa, mas algo mudou.

Criei a hipótese de que supostamente Severo tenha evitado contar a fundo sobre o que fez a Lilian para os melhores amigos. Não era de se admirar que ele estivesse escondido isso deles, mas nada era mais inconveniente do que ter me contado e escondido dos mais próximos. Balancei a cabeça, me recusando a aceitar qualquer suposição que ela viesse a fazer, ou me ordenar a isso. A mente humana era pretensiosa, ansiava por respostas, queria que elas viessem a qualquer custo, mesmo que valesse toda sua sanidade e estabilidade.

— Nós estamos juntos há pouco tempo, mas eu realmente gostava dele antes disso.

— É, eu imagino, ele meio que tem o dom para essas coisas. — Ela sorriu, e suas palavras não foram de forma brusca para me afetar, Arya apenas apontou um fato, que era verídico por sinal. — Ele atrai as mulheres, é incrível como não namorou tantas assim.

— Ele parece fazer o tipo reservado. — Deixei passar o fato de Severo já ter dito, em alguma conversa nossa, que não era totalmente fiel à Bettany. Convenci-me de primeira mão que isso acontecia porque o sentimento que ele tinha não era verdadeiro.

— Eu ainda era nova quando ele e Lilian pareciam ter algo, mas ele a amava muito. — De repente, ela parou, olhando fixamente para meus olhos. — E ela também o amava, embora não da mesma forma, eu acho. Infelizmente, aconteceu algo que estragou o que eles tiveram e depois veio aquela tragédia que levou a vida dela. Espero que você saiba que, independente de com quem ele estiver, essa vai ser uma parte da vida dele que não dá para apagar. É complicado.

A ligação que eles tinham era incrível, apesar de Severo mentir e omitir coisas dos amigos mais do que o necessário. Poderia estar sendo egoísta, que seja, mas preferia não falar tanto sobre o que já foi. Preferia falar a respeito ao que estava prestes a vir. Infeliz, ajudei a dividir a compra e voltamos para a rua, em direção ao apartamento. Os pelos eriçados enfeitavam meu braço, levianamente, em repulsa ao frio.

Edwiges nos alcançou na porta do prédio de Severo e agarrei o pergaminho do seu bico. As bicadas insistentes dela no meu ombro, alimentavam a urgência em abrir o bilhete. Controlei o desespero, Harry sabia que eu passaria o dia no vilarejo, num suposto plantão na residência trouxa, então com certeza era algo urgente, a sensação não podia ser enganosa.

"_**Sei que você está ocupada, mas você precisa vir até o castelo imediatamente e vá direto para a sala da professora McGonagall**_**."**

Meu sangue gelou.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntou Arya.

Olhei para ela. Edwiges piava impaciente no meu ombro.

— Preciso ir até o castelo.

— Tudo bem por lá?

— Não tenho certeza. — Alisei os pelos de Edwiges na intenção de controlar a emoção ansiosa dentro de mim. — É a coruja do Harry, então acho que não pode ser coisa boa, ele acha que estou em um grupo de estudos e não costuma interromper coisas importantes, pois sabe que eu considero meu estudo uma coisa muito importante.

— Certo. Eu termino tudo aqui e mando uma mensagem para o Severo esperar você lá e vocês virem juntos.

Hermione mal a ouviu, ela não se importava com balões e refogados quando seu agora único melhor amigo lhe pedia ajuda e saiu correndo pelo caminho de pedras cheio de neve, em direção ao castelo de Hogwarts.

* * *

Precisei me livrar dos sapatos de salto e o vestido. Lancei um feitiço sobre eles e em um segundo estavam transfigurados em um jeans modesto e um dos suéteres da Sra. Weasley. Ajeitei o cabelo, prendendo-o em um rabo de cavalo e afastei alguns fios para que ficasse no mínimo desgrenhada, e tornasse evidente que eu estava exausta de estudar. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, concluí quando subi os degraus em direção ao Saguão de Entrada.

Dei uma leve batida no escritório da professora Minerva e entrei. A coisa mais marcante naquela sala não era o cheiro forte de café passado, mas as duas presenças masculinas em pé ao fundo da sala. Harry e Gina ocupavam as poltronas em frente a escrivaninha e troquei olhares com os dois, puxando fervorosamente pela memória se eu já tinha visto os dois estranhos em algum lugar. Nada de semelhante, nada me levava a uma lembrança com eles. Eram desconhecidos e tinham aquela expressão facial impassível que me fazia lembrar de Severo em aula.

Encarei com mais afinco o primeiro, um homem de meia-idade, com a barba branca escondendo seu lábio e a careca lustrosa parecia ter sido encerada há pouco. O outro, por sinal, era jovem com um olhar misterioso e olhos cor de avelã e seu cabelo loiro mediano estava preso em um rabo de cavalo.

— Você deve ser a Srta. Granger. — O mais jovem se levantou. — Eu sou Scott Davies e este é meu parceiro, Robinson Wood.

_Parceiro? _Gina se remexeu na poltrona e notei seus olhos vermelhos.

— Ah, oi. — Ergui a mão espalmada, dando um cordial aceno.

Ele não estendeu a mão para mim, mas sorriu com uma estrutura horrenda de me fazer querer sentar. Mal prestei atenção na sua túnica social porque Scott tinha uma intensidade de deixar a atmosfera mais pesada, precisava admitir.

— Estamos aqui para fazermos algumas perguntas, Srta. Granger, você se importa em responder? — Robinson começou. Suas mãos estavam soterradas nos bolsos da túnica e provavelmente segurava a própria varinha.

— Perguntas? Sobre o quê? — Congelei, e Scott pareceu perceber toda a minha instabilidade.

— Você quer se sentar primeiro, Srta. Granger?

Assenti, me arrastando duvidosa para um assento ao lado dos meus dois amigos. Minerva não retirou os olhos dos dois homens por um segundo, parecia suspeitar deles, ambos possuíam uma personificação de elegância e uma fala de superioridade que também me deixava confusa. Scott procurou por algo no bolso de dentro da túnica, tateou toda a sua estrutura corporal até que encontrasse. Um envelope pardo foi o que retirou e finalmente meu cérebro pareceu cair na realidade do verdadeiro motivo de eu estar ali: algo sério estava acontecendo.

Olhei para o lado, diretamente para Minerva, ela segurava o lábio inferior com o polegar e indicador, esticando a carne o suficiente para que ficasse vermelha, num ato claro de nervosismo. Sua atitude não nada era nada mais nada menos do que um nítido apavoramento do que vinha a seguir. Assenti de novo para Scott, até ele retirar o que tinha dentro do envelope. Fotos, várias delas, de todos os ângulos. E entendi o porquê Minerva estava nervosa. Aqueles homens à nossa frente eram aurores e estavam procurando por Rony.

— A sua diretora de Casa e seus amigos já as viram, mas achamos que você precisava ver também. Entenda, Srta. Granger, que certamente seu amigo não deixou claro a vocês as circunstâncias na qual ele se encontra. Eu diria que 'em problemas', é pouco. Por enquanto, o Ministério não interveio com tanto afinco, o que para nós já é um passo à frente, já tem algum tempo que estamos de olho em Ronald Weasley.

— Por quê?

— Contrabando de artefato das trevas. Nós sabemos que a família dele não é suficientemente rica e, até onde sabemos, o mais jovem dos Weasley resolveu ajudar com isso, a cerca de um ano. Você está consciente que estamos na iminência de uma guerra bruxa, não está?

— Sim. — Minha voz saiu rouca.

— Ainda não descobrimos para quem ele distribuía esses artefatos e por isso estamos aqui. Preciso que você veja algumas fotos que foram tiradas dele há algumas semanas. Identifique as pessoas, se conhece alguém, qualquer um.

As fotografias tiradas eram coloridas e acompanhei com os olhos enquanto ele as colocava sobre a mesa de centro cuidadosamente. Minerva, embora nervosa, não soltou um único ruído sequer desde que iniciamos a conversa. Imaginei que por alguma razão ela já tivesse dito o suficiente. Scott não tirava os olhos de nós três, mesmo que estivesse ajustando as imagens para que eu tivesse uma visão melhor.

Ele tinha a malícia por trás de toda simplicidade imposta, a verdade é que ele era muito bonito e mais simpático do que muitos aurores, mas ele estava caçando Rony como um leão atrás da presa, acho que tinha sede de vencer aquele caso sem qualquer envolvimento do Ministério de Londres. Já eu, por mais que estivesse atolada com os pensamentos, inclusive voltados para toda a situação atual, não deixava de me perguntar por que Rony faria algo assim. Ele poderia estar estranho, mas não fazia sentido.

— Sinto muito que seu amigo tenha se envolvido com esse tipo de coisa, mas com toda certeza vamos descobrir o que aconteceu.

Gina se retesou ao meu lado e vi, pelo canto do olho, Harry estender a mão e segurar gentilmente a dela.

— Mas ele esteve aqui no castelo antes do feriado. — Olhei para Minerva, incompreendida do porquê ela não falava nada.

— Esteve? — Robinson olhou para ela e Minerva encolheu os ombros, em um ato totalmente provido de culpa. Fechei os olhos e bufei, ela estava acobertando Rony. — Ora, McGonagall, você tem algo a nos dizer?

— O senhor Weasley esteve de fato neste castelo, por pouco tempo, então não conversamos. — Com os felinos olhos semicerrados, ela me encarou. — A Srta. Granger sim, falou com ele, mas a conversa não durou muito e nenhuma de nós não o viu mais.

— Ronald Weasley está desaparecido do mapa desde o feriado do natal. — Scott dirigiu a palavra a mim. — É de suma importância que o encontremos, Srta. Granger, você pode olhar as fotos agora?

Comecei a vê-las, mas não era como se eu o conhecesse mais, nas fotos Rony usava roupas que não tinha lembrança de já ter o visto usando antes. Roupas trouxas e um boné de beisebol soterrado na cabeça, escondendo parte dos olhos. Minha preocupação se intensificou, eu achei que ter ido embora era o suficiente e bastava, mas Rony estava sendo acusado de crimes que a doçura em seu olhar não me deixaria acreditar.

Eu lembrava de como Rony era e aquele jovem não era o meu melhor amigo. Não o de quando éramos crianças e podia vê-lo sorrir sem preconceitos. Não era o garoto de nariz sujo no trem e nem o que vomitou lesmas uma tarde inteira para me defender de um ataque. Ronald Weasley não era uma pessoa de má índole. Este homem que trouxeram a meu conhecimento agora, eu não havia chegado a esbarrar em nenhum momento da vida. E não conhecia nenhuma pessoa que estava nas fotos, caminhando ao lado de Rony com tranquilidade sob o tempo fechado da Londres trouxa. Eram ao todo cinco fotografias no qual impuseram a mim, mas apenas uma, uma única foto me chamou atenção, pois eu conhecia os dois membros da fotografia. Severo.

— Você o conhece? — Scott pousou seu indicador grosso sobre o rosto de Severo na fotografia e eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, sem nem ao menos pestanejar.

Minerva estava imersa em uma bolha negra intensa de decepção, ocupada com seus sentimentos para identificar a minha negação rápida.

— É o nosso professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

— Certo. — Ele juntou as fotos e quis puxá-las de sua mão, olhar mais de perto, ter certeza. — Desculpe ter incomodado vocês. Espero que possamos encontrar o Sr. Weasley logo, ele foi dado como foragido, por ora.

Aprumei o corpo e fechei os olhos com força.

— Sinto muito que vocês tenham descoberto desta forma, mas estamos apenas fazendo o nosso trabalho. — Scott parou por um instante, sorriu como se quisesse nos confortar e retirou uma pena de sua túnica. Meu braço direito estava caído ao lado do corpo estático, senti seu toque quente na minha pele. Cedi a ele e analisei seus atos quando a ponta fria da pena tocou a superfície na parte interior do meu antebraço. — Se precisar de alguma coisa pode me escrever.

Esperei que eles saíssem para que a privacidade retornasse e, enquanto ambos saíam pela porta, fiquei analisando o endereço de Scott escrito no meu antebraço com letras, meticulosamente, mal feitas. Pele, aliás, não era um lugar apropriado para anotar endereços. Entretanto, com todas as variedades de problemas sobre o ombro, discutir onde ele anotou o endereço estava fora de questão.

Minerva permaneceu em silêncio, mesmo quando eles já estavam distantes.

— Tudo bem, vocês três, escutem... — Ela se sentou de forma rígida, ficando de frente para nós. — Não sei o que fez o senhor Weasley tomar certas decisões, mas, ao que parece, ele está desaparecido e só Merlin sabe onde esse garoto foi se meter. Nós não podemos ficar de braços cruzados esperando que ele volte com explicações, até porque, não pode deixar que esses problemas suguem a vida de vocês. Potter já tem preocupações demais com as aulas extras do diretor e Srta. Weasley assumiu um papel fundamental no time da Grifinória e eu espero ansiosamente que não me decepcione. Você, Srta. Granger, tem todas as suas obrigações extracurriculares, então não quero nenhum de vocês distraídos ou preocupados com esse assunto. Deixem que os aurores façam seu trabalho.

— Professora McGonagall, a senhora está nos pedindo para esquecer uma coisa dessas? — Sorri, com uma mistura de frustração e constrangimento, Minerva tinha enlouquecido de vez.

— Estou mandando, Srta. Granger. Vocês vão esquecer tudo isso e continuar focados em seus estudos, os três.

— A senhora sabia? Sobre tudo isso?

— Não exatamente, mas eu desconfiava. O senhor Weasley andava aéreo e distante, como se o mundo dele não fosse mais esse. E estava nervoso com tudo. Eu me sinto aliviada dele ter partido, o estresse e os problemas dele estavam me enlouquecendo. Como notou, o Severo também estava ciente e nós não achamos necessário levar todos esses problemas até vocês três antes de um pronunciamento oficial do Ministério.

— A senhora ainda confia naquele Ministério estúpido? — Harry finalmente decidiu expor seu aborrecimento.

— Não estou em posição de escolher ainda Sr. Potter, mas eles ainda são a lei pelo que me recordo.

Minerva se levantou e nos dispensou com um aceno de mão. Saímos do escritório em um absoluto silêncio e nos abraçamos no corredor, os três chocados demais para nos expressarmos em algo mais além de lágrimas.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Beijos e até o próximo!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

— Potter, Srta. Granger, obviamente, a carga de trabalho para os alunos do sexto ano está aquém do esperado, visto que vocês estão passeando pelos corredores quando deveriam aproveitar os horários livres para estudar. E quanto à você, Srta. Weasley, lembro perfeitamente de ter passado uma redação particularmente difícil para os alunos N.O.M.s.

Eu, Harry e Gina nos soltamos de nosso abraço deprimido ao ouvir a voz de Severo.

— Desculpe professor, nós…

— Não me importo com as explicações, Potter. Aguardo pela sua redação deplorável sobre a Maldição Cruciatus na segunda feira. Leve a Srta. Weasley de volta ao dormitório. Srta. Granger, me acompanhe.

Me despedi dos dois com um olhar desolado e o segui pelo corredor oposto, ainda fungando e enxugando as lágrimas que derramei por Rony. Um arrepio me percorre, fazendo todo o meu corpo vibrar e minha garganta aperta quando sou inundada pela vontade de gritar para as paredes do castelo que Rony é inocente. Uma dor poderosa que deixa um aperto contínuo em torno do meu coração.

Severo continua sua caminhada rápida à frente e segue descendo pelo caminho das masmorras, negligenciando completamente a minha aflição. Mas, assim que a porta dos seus aposentos se fecha atrás de nós, ele sai do seu disfarce e se vira em minha direção.

— Os Aurores interrogaram você? — Ele questiona e confirmo com a cabeça. — Eles contaram sobre o Weasley?

Confirmo de novo e deixo que mais lágrimas escorram pelo meu rosto. Minha mente parece ainda enevoada pelas acusações que os aurores despacharam no escritório de Minerva. Severo estende as mãos para mim capturando meu rosto, e a ponta de seus polegares acariciaram minhas bochechas, tentando diminuir a umidade delas.

— Como você está?

Seus olhos perfuraram os meus, mas eu não tenho resposta para isso e soluços escapam da minha garganta. Minhas mãos tentam cobrir meu rosto de seu olhar sondador e me sinto afogar em uma corrente de tristeza bem na frente dele, envolvendo-o na esteira do meu desespero. Existe uma compaixão explícita em seus olhos, que traça em mim uma certeza de cumplicidade naquele instante.

— Eu não sei... — Eu finalmente murmuro, não tendo certeza do que sinto, mas absolutamente convencida de que Rony é inocente.

Os braços dele se envolvem em torno de mim, e envolvo os meus em seu pescoço, enterrando meu rosto na curva de seu ombro, percebendo imediatamente que eu preciso desesperadamente dele para enxugar minhas lágrimas, e apenas me segurar enquanto me deixa saber que ainda estou aqui.

Severo me leva direto para o seu banheiro, meus olhos ainda estão fechados quando ouço o chuveiro sendo aberto e a respiração pesada dele enquanto nos leva para baixo da água corrente. Sinto as batidas do seu coração contra o meu peito e o calor da água me faz suspirar enquanto ela se derrama sobre nós, ambos ainda totalmente vestidos. Ele nos baixa na banheira, me colocando imediatamente em seu colo.

— Eu sei que ele é inocente, Severo. — Murmuro em seu pescoço.

Ele entrelaça seus dedos nos meus e se inclina, pressionando gentilmente seus lábios na minha testa.

— Não adianta pensar nisso agora. Só se acalme.

Levanto a cabeça para encontrar uma intensidade tão crua em seus olhos que me sinto minha alma e minha pele expostas a ele.

— Eu não consigo odiá-lo. E eu sou inteligente o suficiente para enxergar o interior dele. O Rony é uma boa pessoa.

— Tudo bem, eu acredito na sua intuição. Eu não dou mínima para o Weasley, mas eu sei que você está machucada, e a maior simpatia que posso mostrar-lhe é compartilhando a sua dor. Você não tem que carregá-la sozinha.

Ambos ficamos em silêncio depois disso e somente o barulho da água caindo sobre nós preenche o ambiente enquanto Severo desliza sua mão em círculos preguiçosos pelas minhas costas e continua depositando beijos esporádicos na minha testa enquanto ainda estremeço com a força dos meus últimos soluços.

— Severo… — Me movo para encará-lo. — Eu... eu quero esquecer esse redemoinho por um pouco de tempo.

Ele me abraça de novo contra si, encostando o nariz no meu cabelo e demora tanto tempo nesta posição que eu começo a achar que ele não me responderá, até que sua voz suave soa ao meu ouvido.

— Só vamos fazer isso se você tiver certeza.

— Eu tenho. — Sussurro de volta.

Ele me força a encará-lo, mas ainda ficamos em silêncio por vários segundos, com nossos olhos presos um no outro.

— Eu vou fazer o que você quiser, Hermione. Mas precisa me prometer que pode lidar com isso.

— Posso lidar com isso, Severo. Já deixei claro inúmeras várias vezes o quanto eu quero você. — Sussurro para ele de novo. — E hoje eu só preciso que você me ajude a esquecer, por favor.

Me ajeito em seu colo, ficando de frente para ele, segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos e o beijo, na intenção de provar que eu estou pronta. Ele suspira na minha boca quando interrompo o beijo para olhá-lo.

— Eu quero você, Severo.

Ele estuda meus olhos por vários minutos antes de me tirar de cima dele e nos levantar, o chuveiro parou de derramar água em nós, sem que eu sequer me desse conta. Esfregando a ponta de seus dedos pelo meu pescoço, Severo moveu as duas mãos devagar, como se fosse envolvê-lo por completo e ficou segurando-o e massageando-o gentilmente com os polegares. Era inegável o desejo em seus olhos, como se não houvesse nada que ele quisesse mais no mundo do que me ter.

— O seu pescoço, foi a primeira coisa que eu quis beijar em você.

Fechei meus olhos e inclinei minha cabeça para o lado e ele depositou seus lábios ali e deslizou a língua pelas gotas de água que escorriam por ele. Suspirei. Seu toque tinha o poder de acender instantaneamente cada parte do meu corpo que o desejava.

Fui puxada pela mão, sendo guiada até o quarto. Meu peito pulsava de ansiedade e minha respiração ofegante, baseada em toda expectativa que vinha de fora para dentro. Ele me abraçou por trás, senti seus braços me envolverem o corpo e soltei a cabeça para trás quando ele abraçou minha cintura, prendendo os dedos na frente da minha barriga. Estiquei bem o pescoço, o suficiente para que sua boca pudesse chegar até minha pele que exigia, com grande urgência, seu toque. E foi um desejo concebido instantaneamente, sua boca colou de novo à minha pele, sugando-a com necessidade. Levei a mão até seus cabelos, fazendo carinho na sua cabeça e sentindo os fios deslizarem por meus dedos. Sabia que mais tarde poderia sentir seu cheiro em minha pele, se conseguisse fazer o maior contato possível.

— Relaxe. — Ele pediu, completamente certo de que era exatamente isso que eu precisava, relaxar. — O mundo pode estar desabando lá fora, mas eu estou aqui.

Afundei a cabeça contra a curva de seu ombro.

— Aliás, feliz aniversário, Severo.

Virei, enlaçando seu pescoço com meus braços e trazendo seu corpo ainda mais contra mim. Fiquei na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo, e abri a boca quando ele aproximou a sua da minha. Algo em Severo era pacífico, quieto, discreto, mas outra parte era perturbadora. Enquanto ele me beijava, eu notei a tensão de seus músculos quando me segurou pela cintura resultado do esforço que fazia para controlar seu próprio desejo. Eu sabia que ele deveria estar terrivelmente apavorado, lutando contra o erro e a vontade absoluta de me ter por completo.

Por outro lado, eu estava vivendo um drama na minha vida que só ele conseguiria me fazer esquecer. Severo estava sendo, de fato, alguém que não me permitia cair no esquecimento de quem eu realmente precisava ser para superar minhas perdas.

Pressionei ainda mais as pálpebras quando senti a boca de Severo se afastar, mas pude sentir o calor que saía dela a uma boa distância. Ele se inclinou outra vez em minha direção, depositou um beijo na ponta do meu nariz e subiu com as mãos que estavam em meu pescoço, acariciando levemente minha bochecha.

— Você pode repetir o que fez na outra noite?

Abri os olhos imediatamente e o encontrei me encarando com uma expressão deliberada de admiração inconsciente. Sabia o que ele queria e, embora estivesse nervosa, eu já havia ficado nua na frente dele, poderia fazer de novo. Me afastei, concordando com a sua proposta e ele recuou alguns passos, mas não tirou seu olhar de mim. Estava esperando com os braços cruzados até que eu tivesse coragem para me despir.

— Isso faz parte do "relaxe?" — Ironizei, mas mesmo assim agarrei a barra do meu suéter molhado e o puxei, até abandonar a peça em algum canto do ambiente.

— Continue.

Seus olhos pousaram em análise sobre meus seios debaixo do sutiã. Não pude deixar de notar a hesitação em seus olhos. Severo era um homem que prezava por fazer as coisas quando ainda existia algum seguro. Se ele fosse a fundo comigo, como eu conseguia ver que ele queria, iria perder esse seguro de uma vez por todas e era palpável a sua frustração por não conseguir se decidir.

— Severo... Eu deixo você fazer isso.

Seu olhar correu do meu peito para o meu rosto.

— Eu já te toquei antes.

— Sim, mas eu acho que tem algo novo na sua hesitação agora, só não sei exatamente o que é. Você disse antes que estou no comando... isso é verdade? — Coloquei a mão no fecho do sutiã, me preparando para desatá-lo no segundo seguinte.

— Sim.

— Então me mostre isso.

Os cantos dos seus lábios se levantaram em um meio sorriso, como se fosse exatamente essa resposta que ele precisava e esperava. Ele esticou sua mão em direção ao meu rosto, afastando um cacho revolto da minha bochecha e com suavidade ajustou-o atrás da minha orelha.

— E você quer que eu te ame depressa ou devagar?

— Eu não me importo em como você vai fazer isso, apenas faça, por favor.

— Tão convicta do que realmente quer…

Sua mão, que antes tocava meu cabelo, agora corria pelo meu braço, seguindo a trilha em direção à superfície frágil do meu seio direito, entumecido e pontudo.

— Tire.

Gesticulou com o queixo em direção ao pano frágil que separava minha pele de seu dedo, que corria pela base arredondada do meu mamilo.

— Você sempre fica mandão assim... nesses momentos?

Soltei o fecho e retirei a única coisa sólida que ainda separava sua mão de mim.

— Faz parte da minha natureza, ter controle. E, além do mais, eu gosto de onde isso vai dar, Hermione.

Fiquei orgulhosa de mim ao perceber que não estava tão envergonhada enquanto ele admirava os meus seios rijos. Severo tinha aquela naturalidade que o deixava completamente desprendido mesmo com o olhar tão caloroso. Não pude me reprimir de arfar, percebendo que ele se aproximou, mas com os olhos em outro lugar: minha boca, e neste exato momento me dei conta que eu estava mais entregue a ele do que qualquer outra coisa que habitava em mim. Pareceu, ao senti-lo me tocar, que essa era a primeira vez de verdade que ele fazia isso.

Sua boca estava na minha, mas sua mão acariciava meu seio, dando apertos fortes e determinados. Precisei separar os lábios para receber sua língua e, também, aproveitar para liberar o que estava preso em minha garganta. Um gemido reprimido pela vergonha, mesmo que dissesse que ela não deveria estar presente. Ele me torturou mais uma vez, beliscando e remexendo o bico do meu peito. Era uma possessão, tomada pela ira de não poder, mas ser tarde demais para conseguir se controlar.

O pecado era algo que eu nunca entenderia e tampouco perdia meu tempo pensando em como poderia não cometê-lo. Você sabe exatamente o que deve fazer, mas prefere pecar. E por quê? Naquele instante, meu maior pecado estava me estimulando e eu não o trocaria por nenhuma sanidade. Puxei seu cabelo, ficando novamente na ponta dos pés, o suficiente para poder senti-lo mais próximo de alguma forma. Fundir nossos corpos a um só foi meu objetivo metafórico, e que estava bem próximo de acontecer. Minha virilha se contorceu, tão de repente que estremeci. Senti seu corpo necessitado exigindo dele que me tomasse inteira, mesmo assim, ele afastou nossas bocas.

— Não acha que estamos indo rápido demais?

A coisa mais complexa em Severo era que, de todos os homens, nenhum aguentaria um relacionamento a base de conversas e carícias, no máximo um oral. Mas esse homem era um exemplo de autocontrole que estava me irritando.

— Não, não acho. — Respondi, sem dúvidas e completamente objetiva. — Eu te quero, você me quer, somos adultos. Do que mais você precisa?

— De tempo. — Ele beijou minha testa, segurando meu pescoço para me manter firme.

Fechei os olhos ao sentir seu toque. _Eu não quero tempo, não preciso de tempo_, protestei com meu consciente insano.

— Você não me acha boa o suficiente. — Concluí, afastando-me alguns passos, e pousando minhas mãos de forma dramática sobre meus seios ainda endurecidos de tesão.

— Sexo não tem a ver com ser suficiente, Hermione, não é disso que estou falando. Não quero que se arrependa.

— Por que eu me arrependeria? Devo procurar alguém que faça o que você não quer fazer? E voltar quando eu não for mais…

Não terminei a frase, a mandíbula contraída dele me fez perder a coragem. E ele me puxou bruscamente de volta e me beijou, sua boca perfeitamente encaixada e sua língua ministrando a minha em perfeita sintonia. A delicadeza do seu beijo contrastava com um Severo claramente irritado pela minha frase anterior. Delicadamente o afastei de mim e fiquei olhando-o. Eu via que existia ambiguidade em suas decisões, ele não queria o sexo comigo, não ainda, mas me desejava a um nível de necessidade inexplicável.

Estiquei minha mão, tocando seu rosto com suavidade e sua expressão me entregou minuciosamente a atmosfera carregada de excitação. Era palpável nossa tensão e, apesar de agir com tanta convicção, eu tinha medo de não conseguir convencê-lo. Minhas pernas bambearam no instante seguinte, quando sua mão espalmada cobriu o dorso da minha, fazendo um carinho com grande fervor e precisei fechar os olhos para me entregar completamente ao toque.

— Eu não posso fazer isso com você. — Ele sussurrou para mim.

— Pare de ser bonzinho, Severo.

— Eu não sou bom e eu não sou uma boa escolha para você, Hermione. Acredite em mim, você vai se arrepender depois.

— E eu acho que você não entendeu ainda. — Afastei a mão de seu rosto e a desci devagar pelo seu peito até parar em cima do seu coração, traçando um desenho circular naquela região. — Você não tem escolha.

Respirei fundo, acessando a minha coragem inata e alcancei o botão da minha calça jeans, ouvindo sua respiração acelerar, admirado pela minha coragem imposta. A sede em seus olhos não era do meu amor, tampouco do sentimento implícito que havia entre mim e ele, mas era do seu desejo mirabolante que rondava a nossa tensão atmosférica. Era, felizmente, sua mente o autorizando a cometer o maior crime da sua história: um professor e uma aluna envolvidos pela única fonte que os ligava. A mutável e inenarrável força simples do "gostar" ou "amar" ou do "apaixonar", qual delas fosse, era o que nos puxava um para o outro, sem chance de desistência.

Ainda num último instante, mesmo seus olhos indicando que ele havia se rendido à tentação, seu olhar desviou de mim, mas com minha ousadia Grifinória puxei suas mãos em direção aos meus seios. Pousei-as ali, para que sentisse meu corpo. Nossos olhos se encontraram à medida que eu mesma fiz movimentos ao redor dos mamilos rijos cobertos por suas mãos. Senti duramente quando por puro instinto, ele fechou as mãos, se dando conta que estava cedendo mais rápido do que imaginava.

Retirei minhas mãos de cima da dele e puxei-o contra mim pela sua nuca, direto para meus lábios que o esperava sedentos. Uma de suas mãos foi até meu pescoço, enquanto sua língua escorregava para dentro da minha boca com fervor. Desci minhas mãos por seu peito e voltei para seus braços, desenhando em seus bíceps, antes de escorregá-las para suas costas e perceber o quanto eu adorava tocá-lo.

Jamais, em qualquer momento da minha vida, imaginei me sentir tão apaixonada por alguém. Era uma espécie de ligação intransmutável que me fazia sentir daquela forma. Minha mente se afundava em lembranças, desde o primeiro momento em que me dei conta que ele era o meu salvador, e tracei uma trajetória nossa pela minha mente. Cada parte de seu corpo que eu tocava, ecoava uma lembrança angustiante dos meus momentos de fobia platônica, onde eu misteriosamente havia me interessado pelo meu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Lembranças onde não havia nenhuma ética na nossa relação e onde eu não pensava nas consequências de nossos dias juntos. E por como eu me sentia agora, tomada pelo desejo, eu poderia dizer sem dúvidas que faria tudo de novo.

Minhas mãos alcançaram seu manto e o removeram sem que parássemos nosso beijo. Sua camisa foi a peça descartada em seguida. Senti quando ele delicadamente me empurrou sobre o colchão e deixei que ele removesse minha calcinha, me deixando completamente nua sobre a cama. Desta vez sem nenhuma inibição, eu já me sentia completamente à vontade com dele.

— Fique de costas, com as mãos do lado do corpo e não se mexa, por nada.

Me virei na cama até que estivesse da forma como ele havia me pedido. Fechei os olhos assim que o lado esquerdo do colchão afundou, indicando que ele estava bem perto de mim. Pensei em reabrir os olhos, mas, a parte mim que se permitiu relaxar, independente do que ele pretendia fazer comigo ali, não queria ver.

Senti beijos dóceis começando pela minha nuca e seguindo a linha até meus ombros. Severo massageou a lateral do meu corpo, minhas costelas e próximo às laterais dos meus seios tonificados pelo enrijecimento. Sua barba por fazer raspou minha pele, dando a sensação de vida aos meus instintos. Queria muito poder tocá-lo enquanto ele massageava minhas costas, e sequer fiquei admirada ao perceber como ele era bom com as mãos, ele foi meu professor de Poções por anos, é óbvio que ele é excepcional com as mãos.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — Suspirei baixinho, sentindo outra vez a ponta de seus dedos tocarem a lateral dos meus mamilos.

— Sei que teve um dia difícil, estou cuidando de você. Exatamente como eu disse que faria.

— Eu gosto disso. — Gemi baixo quando ele desceu as mãos em direção ao meu bumbum. — Gosto muito.

Seus lábios voltaram a fazer caminho pela minha espinha, depositando beijos e sugando minha pele. Suas mãos apertavam livremente minha cintura, fazendo movimentos circulares incríveis até que eu arfasse o suficiente para que ele liberasse uma risada baixa. Ele continuou descendo com a mão, acariciando a parte de dentro da minha coxa e subindo até a popa do meu bumbum. Fez este movimento repetidas vezes, até que eu sentisse todo meu corpo entrar em estado imóvel, sem permissão ou coragem qualquer de mover um músculo.

Severo não parou, subiu outra vez com a mão pela minha costela e com o polegar massageou minha parte ossuda, em formato de asas, e foi abrindo espaço até que os músculos tensos dos meus ombros estivessem relaxados. Novamente suas mãos foram para minhas coxas, de dentro para fora e de fora para dentro, subindo em direção à abertura da minha pele sensível e contraída, depois, afastando de novo até que eu resmungasse uma maldição, baixo o suficiente para que minha frustração fosse única para mim mesma.

Ele manuseou devagar sua subida até a minha abertura. Incapacitada de gemer, cerrei os punhos e respirei fundo quando ele escorregou com suavidade sua mão pela parte inferior do meu bumbum, para que elas percorressem sobre minha pele sensível. Arfei deliberadamente, e permiti que me tocasse como quisesse, da forma que coubesse a ele e que me levasse cada vez mais aos níveis mais sensacionais de prazer.

Ele moveu suas mãos em círculos largos, uma mão sobre cada nádega, apertando-as com delicadeza a cada pausa que precisava dar. No último aperto, senti sua respiração quente e baixa, um segundo antes dele me beijar bem na lombar, pouco acima do bumbum e depois descer com sua língua pela minha nádega direita, depositando um beijo ali, quente e umedecido. Com a mão direita, ele abriu espaço entre os meus lábios vaginais, buscando pela minha sensibilidade e a encontrou lá. E enquanto acariciava minha virilha, voltou a beijar, meu bumbum, sugando a minha pele, como se exigisse marcá-la de uma vez por todas.

Meu sexo molhado e contraído de prazer exigia que ele fizesse algo mais justificável, algo que não precisasse tanto do meu esforço mental para me manter sã. O cheiro almiscarado do seu corpo infiltrou-se em minhas narinas. Quis olhar para trás, mas tinha certeza de que ele estava ajoelhado entre as minhas pernas e pela respiração no meu ponto sensível, estava pronto para me tocar, de modo que satisfizesse um pouco do que o prazer exigia.

Agarrei os lençóis quando ele ergueu um pouco meus quadris e com o polegar tocou meu clitóris enquanto massageava, com a sua língua, meus lábios vaginais sensíveis e encharcados. Forcei o punho ainda mais, quando sua língua deslizou na minha entrada e minhas pernas contorceram. Afundei o rosto contra o colchão, reprimindo o grito que subia pela garganta cada vez que ele deslizava habilmente sua língua quente e aveludada em mim. Os ruídos curtos e excitantes que saíam da minha boca foram o suficiente para fazê-lo ir mais além.

Suas mãos estavam subindo e descendo pela lateral do meu corpo, enquanto sua língua tinha o total trabalho de me manter à mercê do prazer completo. Senti-a com avidez, e me contorcia a cada toque da pontinha da sua língua. Com sua parte anatômica molhada e rija, ele fez movimentos circulares até que eu não aguentasse mais a pressão do grito preso na garganta. A sensação de impotência tomou posse e eu quis contorcer cada músculo do meu corpo. Severo agarrou minhas pernas impedindo que eu fizesse qualquer movimento e me senti totalmente dominada quando ele sugou meu clitóris para dentro da sua boca e o grito preso, meu prazer total injustiçado na garganta, foi liberado quando atingi o clímax.

Eu ainda tremia quando ele delicadamente me virou, posicionou-me debaixo dele e me beijou profundamente, espalhando meu próprio gosto em mim.

— Isso vai doer. — Me alertou com a voz suave.

Não respondi, ainda trêmula com a força do meu orgasmo. Ele separou os meus joelhos à medida que avançava e eu ofeguei quando ele introduziu seu indicador em mim e fez movimentos circulares, preparando-me para recebê-lo. Arqueei as costas quando ele passou delicadamente o dedo pelas paredes sensíveis da minha intimidade e gemeu.

Gentilmente, Severo raspou a glande do seu pênis na minha entrada encharcada de excitação. Ofeguei de novo, agarrando seu ombro e jogando meu quadril em sua direção com um misto de medo e ansiedade, minhas pernas estavam trêmulas e foi o primeiro instante que temi que aquele não fosse o momento perfeito. Minha cabeça rodopiou em dúvidas e, enquanto meu consciente se ordenava a me confundir, fui puxada para baixo e arfei quando minha virilha se contraiu ao sentir, pela primeira vez, alguém invadir minha intimidade.

Mesmo tão molhada quanto eu estava, queimou como o inferno, uma dor aguda que vinha debaixo para cima, como uma cólica insuportável. Cravei minhas unhas em suas costas para reduzir o desconforto. Eu mal respirei enquanto ele pacientemente esperava imóvel que eu me acalmasse. Minha respiração voltou a níveis confiáveis e eu afrouxei o arranhar nas suas costas, só aí ele reiniciou o movimento de me penetrar vagarosamente, saboreando cada momento.

Senti-me rompida quando seu pênis me penetrou mas, ao contrário das minhas dúvidas de segundos atrás, quando Severo me possuiu, também senti como se não existisse nada nele que eu já não soubesse. Nenhum passado obscuro, nenhuma ponte dividindo nossos mundos. O sexo, é a ligação mais forte entre duas pessoas e neste instante, eu e ele ligamos nossas vidas definitivamente.

Respirei fundo em todos os movimentos iniciais dele, doía muito ainda. Eventualmente, a dor se tornou suportável e quando ele estava totalmente dentro de mim pela primeira vez, o som que ele fez, foi a coisa mais erótica que já ouvi na vida. Os olhos dele estavam incendiados e eu apenas o beijei, de novo e de novo e o clima tórrido de nossos corpos finalmente me trouxe conforto. Ele deu um solavanco e a pele do seu pênis roçou nas paredes da minha intimidade, aquecendo o prazer e ministrando com reverência os movimentos carinhosos e lentos.

Outra vez, ele puxou meu corpo para baixo e ofeguei, me deixando deslizar por seu membro, aos poucos me acomodando ao redor de seu tamanho. Podia jurar que o sentia me cutucar toda por dentro. Agindo por instinto e atendendo ao prazer que meu corpo solicitava, comecei a mover a cintura e Severo gemeu, seus olhos não desviaram da minha expressão, como se ele não quisesse perder um minuto daquele momento especial para mim.

Continuei me movimentando embaixo dele, atendendo a minha impulsividade, entregando meu corpo a sensação do que eu deveria fazer. Movi meu quadril para a direita e depois para esquerda, sentindo seu pênis preencher cada milímetro do meu interior e tocar em algum ponto sensível lá dentro, às vezes até intensificando os resquícios de dor.

Ele grunhiu quando mexi minha cintura com mais rapidez e suas mãos foram para meu bumbum, me levantando e puxando-me forte de encontro a ele. Me agarrei em seu pescoço quando ele se enterrou de novo por completo em mim e me beijou com ferocidade, apertando minhas nádegas com mais força. Tive certeza de que aquilo me deixaria com hematomas, mas gemi entre o beijo. Ele intensificou mais os movimentos, até que cada centímetro de pele minha estivesse em fogo, preenchida pela luxúria do nosso ato.

Suas costas, molhadas de suor, tremeram sob minhas mãos, enquanto ele rosnou ao chegar ao clímax e sua perna estremeceu quando o gozo espesso jorrou dentro de mim, ao mesmo tempo em que ele sussurrou o meu nome. Senti seu pênis pulsando e todo o calor de sua liberação enquanto seu coração batia descontroladamente contra o meu, martelando contra meus seios, e fazendo eu me sentir quase presunçosa, porque fui eu que fiz isso com ele. Eu o fiz xingar e gemer e tremer como se o mundo sob seus pés tivesse desaparecido. Ele tinha razão quando disse que eu comandava tudo.

Ainda estava suada, exausta e satisfeita comigo mesma quando o lado racional do meu cérebro escolheu esse momento para me alertar de que não usamos nenhum método contraceptivo e meu corpo se retesou por completo. Ele deixou sua cabeça cair no meu peito, abraçou minha cintura com força querendo transformar-nos em um só. Senti quando soltou toda a respiração contra a minha pele, soltando também um ar aquecido pela boca e, enfim, o escutei fungar.

— O quê?

— Nós... — Sussurrei. — Nós não usamos nada... — O lembrei, fechando os olhos e ajeitando minha cabeça na curva de seu ombro.

— Não se preocupe. — Ele beijou meu cabelo. — Não tem problema.

Mordi a língua para não dizer nada que pudesse o magoar. Severo afastou o rosto para que eu pudesse vê-lo.

— Não posso ter filhos, o que quer dizer que eu não posso engravidar você. Nem hoje, nem nunca.

Era indescritível o que eu senti naquele momento, no inapropriado instante em que ele resolveu soltar aquela notícia para mim. Meus olhos cansados estavam sobre ele, enquanto o analisava sair de cima de mim em busca de roupas. Sabia que, assim como eu, Severo estava triste o suficiente para se manter calado. O silêncio sempre fora nossa melhor escolha de enfrentar situações pesadas, e era como dizer, indiretamente, para mantermos distância até que a poeira abaixasse.

Esfreguei os olhos para afastar a vontade de chorar. Meu corpo estava rapidamente se rendendo ao cansaço. Poderia aquele momento ser lindo e horrível ao mesmo tempo? Como duas coisas tão divergentes poderiam andar lado a lado?

Severo saiu em direção ao banheiro e voltou com uma toalha úmida e quente. Delicadamente limpou o pouco sangue que escorreu pelas minhas pernas. Finquei as unhas em seu braço quando ele terminou e fez menção de se afastar de novo.

— Severo... — Fechei os olhos quando senti seu olhar sobre mim. — Sinto muito.

Ele puxou meu pescoço, levando minha testa até seus lábios úmidos.

— A culpa não é sua. — Ele suspirou, sentando-se ao meu lado na cama. — Em uma de minhas incursões com Comensais da Morte, eu perdi tudo. Perdi a opção de ter uma segunda chance e recomeçar.

— Eu não fazia ideia de que você tinha sofrido algum trauma físico em alguma missão.

— Eu levei um tiro uma noite em que atacamos um vilarejo. Meus companheiros me deixaram lá, disseram que fui um idiota de ser surpreendido por um Trouxa e eu era um novato, então nem sequer se importaram em me ajudar. Alguns Trouxas me encontraram e só lembro de acordar em um hospital com uma lesão irreparável. Dumbledore estava lá, tentando minha transferência para o Saint Mungus e quando conseguiu, os Curandeiros curaram o ferimento, mas a esterilidade foi impossível de reverter. É irônico que um ferimento Trouxa tenha me amaldiçoado para o resto da vida.

Para mim ficou nítido que Severo dizia "tudo bem, isso já passou", mas estava implícito na sua exponencial ira reprimida que ele odiou aquilo. Calculei quanto tempo, talvez, levaria para que aquilo se curasse. Porém, ter se tornado estéril não era uma ferida que se cicatrizava com o tempo e sim algo para lembrá-lo para sempre que precisava odiar alguém.

De repente me senti culpada por tê-lo convencido a fazer sexo comigo e assim ter despertado nele a lembrança de que ele nunca teria uma família. Esperança era um luxo que ele não era digno de ter e nesse caso, nem me oferecer. Na minha particularidade, eu não me incomodava com o seu problema, mas senti que ele sim. Ele perdeu tudo na noite em que o bebê de Lily morreu. Nunca mais poderia começar uma família, com ninguém, de algum modo e em nenhum lugar.

— Melhor você se levantar, Hermione, ou iremos chegar ainda mais atrasados para a minha maravilhosa festa surpresa. — Resmungou.

Sorrio para ele e deixo o assunto anterior morrer, ciente do quanto deve ter sido doloroso para ele admitir o seu problema. Sento na cama para me levantar e sair em busca das minhas vestes e gemo um pouco com a dor no meio das minhas pernas. Ele imediatamente me estende a mão e me ajuda a levantar, aproveitando para verificar o estado.

— Você está bem? Acha que precisa de uma poção para dor?

— Está tudo bem.

Ele não parece convencido e me impede de me abaixar em busca das minhas roupas. Com um aceno da varinha dele, todas me alcançam e nos vestimos em silêncio.

Quinze minutos depois já estamos na estrada do vilarejo quase chegando no apartamento. E estou distraída enquanto rezo para que Arya não dê um chilique muito grande por nosso atraso.

— Como foi o interrogatório?

Demorei alguns segundos para entender que a sua pergunta se refere a minha descoberta sobre Rony. Como se para reforçar isso, dois Aurores passam por nós, devidamente vestidos com os fardamentos do Ministério.

— Rony está desaparecido. — Pela última hora, Severo havia conseguido roubar minha atenção por completo, mas agora, de volta à realidade, eu voltava a realidade do drama em questão. — Ainda não sei como lidar com isso.

— Os Aurores vão encontrá-lo. Ele não pode ter ido muito longe, certo?

— Não consigo pensar em nenhum lugar que o Ron possa ter escolhido para se esconder do Ministério. Eu não sei nem porque ele fez isso.

— Você não tem ideia de onde ele possa estar? Isso pode ajudar os Aurores a trazê-lo de volta.

— Eles não vão trazer ele de volta, Severo, vão prendê-lo. E eu não sei se quero ver o meu melhor amigo preso, já que não tenho certeza se ele é culpado.

— Se você souber de algo deve contar ao Ministério, Hermione, é o melhor a ser feito.

— Azkaban não é uma lembrança que eu gostaria de ter do Rony. Sei o que aquele lugar fez com o padrinho do Harry.

Notei Severo cerrar os punhos à menção de Sirius, mas eu não me desculparia com ele por estar dizendo a verdade.

— Os Dementadores não estão em Azkaban, eles estão sob o domínio do Lorde das Trevas agora.

— Não importa. — Parei nossa caminhada e me virei para encará-lo. — Não me peça para ser uma traidora, por favor.

— Ele é um contrabandista, lembre-se disso. — Severo contraiu a mandíbula e franzi o cenho.

— Você está mesmo me pedindo para denunciar o Rony?

— Estou dizendo que você deve fazer o que é certo agora. Algumas vezes é preciso sacrificar uma vida para que milhares possam ser salvas.

— Eu não vou sacrificar o Rony porque você sacrifica a sua cada vez que volta para servir à um _lorde megalomaníaco_, Severo. A culpa não é minha se você fez escolhas erradas no passado e que te levaram a isso. Por favor, não aja como se eu fosse você. Eu não vou entregar o Rony, não farei isso. Eu não vou correr aos Aurores e dizer que sei, supostamente, onde ele pode estar.

Mordi a língua quando terminei a frase. Pela expressão perplexa de Severo, concluí que havia ultrapassado todos os limites. Os tão famosos limites que ele por si só havia imposto sobre sua vida pessoal. Seu passado era doloroso e eu não agi com maturidade para respeitar isso.

— Desculpe, eu sinto muito, eu não quis...

— Quis sim e eu não te culpo. — Sua mandíbula contraída deixou bem claro o quanto aquilo poderia ser destrutivo, usar o passado contra ele. — Você tem razão e agora que chegamos é melhor subirmos de uma vez, você sabe como Arya fica quando as coisas não saem como ela planeja.

Eu o segui pelo hall do prédio e observei seu perfil enquanto esperávamos o elevador. Não estava orgulhosa de mim nem das palavras rudes que proferi a ele. Estava arrependida e ele chateado o suficiente para não falar comigo, nem me tocar, nem olhar na minha direção. Seu contato comigo foi resumido em aguardar quando a porta do elevador se abriu e me deixar entrar primeiro.

Algo doía na boca do meu estômago e acho que deixei que o arrependimento que estava pregado no meu coração espalhasse por todo meu corpo. Ficar chateada pelo que os Aurores despejaram em cima de mim não pareceu justo o suficiente para estragar o aniversário dele e nem os momentos que tivemos quando me entreguei à ele. Hoje era a data que eu prometi a mim mesma dar um sentido a ele. Pensando assim, assumi toda a culpa que estava me fazendo sentir desconfortável na sua presença e apertei o botão de parada do elevador.

— Você está certo. — Falei, tentando inutilmente quebrar aquele gelo palpável que se criou entre nós. — Se eu souber de algo, contarei aos Aurores. — Suspirei rendida a tensão.

Rony estava foragido e Severo estava magoado comigo. _Que ótima maneira de comemorar o dia de hoje, Hermione_.

— A questão é que eu não sei de nada e estou frustrada. Tudo que foge do meu controle é insuperável para mim, eu não consigo pensar direito, fico ansiosa e desesperada. E eu sinto muito mesmo, por ter dito o que eu disse. Eu estava preocupada demais comigo mesma e acabei esquecendo que falar sobre o passado é doloroso para você.

Severo pareceu pensar um pouco, ele encarou a mim tentando encontrar palavras que não me magoassem — e ele não precisava tentar tanto — eu estava consciente do que foi importante de verdade no passado dele. Ele desviou o olhar quando começou a me responder.

— Se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes no passado. Se a minha filha estivesse viva eu, provavelmente, não estaria aqui hoje, Hermione. Estaria em casa. Na nossa casa.

— Você está medindo as palavras para não me machucar, mas eu vou dizer exatamente o que está passando na sua cabeça agora. — Busquei por seus olhos enquanto ele ainda tentava decidir se me olhava. — Vocês teriam mais um filho, talvez dois, você acordaria todo dia satisfeito com a mulher que tinha ao seu lado. Você estaria completamente e verdadeiramente feliz. E eu, Severo, não quero ser sua tentativa de fazer diferente. Não quero ser sua tentativa falha de não errar.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Eu posso estar errada quanto a isso, mas acho que você vê em mim uma chance de provar a si mesmo que pode ser capaz de amar e proteger alguém dos demônios do seu passado.

Ele não me respondeu, apenas esfregou as têmporas e suspirou pesadamente, antes de fechar os olhos e se recostar na parede do fundo do elevador com o queixo erguido em direção ao teto.

— Você realmente gosta de mim, Severo?

Ainda calado, ele estendeu as mãos e me puxou de encontro a ele. Pousou as duas ao lado da minha cabeça e me obrigou a olhá-lo nos olhos. Um calafrio desceu pelo meu estômago, mas era por puro instinto. Eu tinha consciência do medo que sentia com a ameaça de qualquer pessoa usar Legilimência em mim. Era um feitiço tão invasivo, que destruía tanta privacidade, que eu achava assustador. Fechei as pálpebras, não me permitindo mais encará-lo.

— Eu não posso. — Respondeu.

Eu continuei com meus olhos fechados, reprimindo o misto de sentimentos que me invadiu com aquela resposta.

— Não pode ou não quer?

Severo deslizou suas mãos do meu rosto e se inclinou contra mim, inspirando o cheiro almiscarado em meu pescoço e expirando com uma adoração palpável. Beijou a lateral da minha cabeça, antes de mordiscar levemente o meu ombro e apertar o botão para fazer o elevador retomar a subida.

— Arya deve estar furiosa.

Desisti de fazê-lo me responder quando o elevador parou no nosso andar e nos vimos parado em frente à porta. Severo a encarava, como se por trás daquele objeto encontraria dementadores e dragões de duas cabeças.

Afundei meus sentimentos conflituosos pela sua fuga do assunto no elevador e fiquei ali, esperando o momento certo para abrir a porta e deixar que ele recebesse calorosamente a "surpresa" dos amigos que estariam presentes. Tentei me lembrar que ninguém sabia de nós além de Arya e Sam. Eu imaginava que o professor Dumbledore desconfiou, naquela noite da reunião de professores, mas espero desesperadamente que nenhuma atitude suspeita nossa tenha confirmado suas suspeitas.

Quando Severo abriu a porta e em uníssono todos gritaram "surpresa" de forma bem receptiva, passei meus olhos por cada membro do coro felizardo e fiquei admirada com o trabalho árduo que fizemos na decoração. Confetes foram lançados em direção a ele, que os olhava com desprezo ao ver seu manto negro coberto de tons coloridos e eu reprimi uma risada.

Outros professores da escola estavam presentes e eu não fazia ideia de que eles estariam ali, porém, de todos de pé e sorridentes com a surpresa o que me deixou paralisada foi a mulher de cabelos ruivos. Ela estava encolhida, envergonhada no fundo da sala, batendo palmas como se aquele não fosse seu lugar. Eu não sabia como reagir à sua presença e fiquei parada na porta, perplexa demais e encarando-a sem que ela soubesse disso, pois seus olhos estavam sobre Severo. Ela sequer piscava e eu não consegui entender se sua expressão era de saudades, medo ou felicidade completa por revê-lo. O que quer que fosse eu tremia por dentro só de imaginar.

Quando o bolo no meu estômago se tornou insuportável, revistei mais uma vez a sala, Dumbledore não estava lá, mas Minerva sim. E procurei por Arya, afinal ela tinha ficado responsável pela lista de convidados, ou pelo menos, eu achei que tivesse. Severo não pareceu ter notado a presença de Lily ou nem mesmo a falta do diretor. Talvez porque estava ocupado demais tentando ser cordial ao cumprimentar os outros convidados e agradecer pela presença deles.

Meu enjoo aumentou quando os dois se olharam. Ele percebeu que havia algo fora do lugar, e eu pude sentir como a ligação deles ainda era forte, terminantemente palpável. Do tipo que não se rompia com tempo nem espaço.

— Sinto muito — Arya sussurrou no meu ouvido e apertou meu ombro, chamando-me de volta para a realidade. — Dumbledore a convidou, eu não fazia ideia de que ela sequer estava viva. Foi um choque para mim também.

— Eu tenho a sensação de que isso não vai ser bom para o nosso relacionamento.

— E não vai. — Arya confirmou e olhei para Severo, que ia logo de encontro a ela.

Ambos ficaram enrijecidos com o encontro marcante e me senti invisível, pois ele havia se esquecido completamente da minha presença.

— Dá para ver que eles sentem algo ainda, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo. — Ela continuou. — Mas, ouça-me, mesmo que as circunstâncias estejam um pouco esquisitas, eu quero te dizer que você não tem com o que se preocupar. Severo está com você agora.

Virei-me para ela, que estava sendo gentil comigo outra vez. Sua gentileza era um filme de terror para quem conhecia toda a sua brutalidade.

— Eu preciso de uma bebida. — Disse de repente, minha voz soando estranhamente rouca.

— Acho que compramos suco de abóbora. — Ela pensou um pouco antes de concluir.

— Não, você não entendeu. Eu preciso de algo com álcool, por favor.

— Achei que você não bebesse nada com álcool.

— Eu preciso. É frustrante ver essa cena. — Ergui a mão em direção aos dois que se perderam em uma conversa no fundo da sala e meu estômago embrulhou da pior forma possível. — Quando eu for vomitar, que tenha pelo menos álcool no fundo do meu estômago.

— Isso foi desnecessário. — Ela resmungou e me puxou em direção à ilha da cozinha.

Parte da noite eu fui ignorada por Severo, o que não era necessariamente de propósito, pois eu sabia da nossa posição perante aos olhares críticos e precisava levar isso como se nós fôssemos apenas professor e aluna, e nosso relacionamento social se resumia a isso. A questão que me incomodava era que ele não olhou sequer uma vez em minha direção, enquanto que eu, em particular, não tirei os olhos dele durante toda a noite. Arya ficou me fazendo companhia enquanto estava sentada na ilha, abandonadas e sozinhas, com nossas taças até a metade de vinho élfico.

E eu ainda estava preocupada com o destino de Rony e furiosa por Severo estar passando todo o tempo conversando com Lily enquanto eu não podia fazer nada a respeito. Apenas fiquei ali me mordendo de ciúmes e amaldiçoando os dois por estar passando por uma coisa que me roubava tanto oxigênio.

Depois de algumas taças, não consegui mais ficar em pé sem precisar de apoio e acho que parte da companhia de Arya era por esse motivo, apesar de não mostrar muito, ela era uma boa amiga.

— Essa festa está chata. — Arya bufou, descansando a cabeça na pedra branca da ilha.

— Severo parece estar se divertindo. — Gesticulei em direção a ele, que sorria para Lily e também descansei a cabeça na pedra, com o rosto virado para Arya. — Quero ir para o castelo.

— Você me leva junto? — Ela perguntou quase fechando os olhos.

— Parece um bom plano. — Sam se apoiou com o cotovelo direito na lateral da pedra. — E aí, está tão chato quanto parece? Poderia pular facilmente para o after só dos homens, mas Lily se auto convidou para ir junto. Ela era chata assim mesmo? Não consigo me lembrar.

— Por chata você quer dizer que ela queria que o Severo fosse só amigo dela? Sim, ela queria e continua, pelo visto. — Arya não deixou de encarar Severo, que estava em uma conversa com Sinistra, Lily e Minerva. — Mas quando o professor Dumbledore a trouxe, ele disse que ela não se lembraria do passado. De nada. Especialmente da sua vida como uma Potter. E ainda completou que lançou uma variação do feitiço Fidellus no apartamento e que nenhum de nós lembrará que a viu assim que ela for embora. Quer dizer, nenhum exceto o Severo ou a Hermione, algo a ver com "vocês já souberem sobre ela". — Ela concluiu, me olhando desconfiada.

— Você está chateada? — Sam perguntou intercalando o olhar entre mim e Severo.

— Um pouco, mas estou com o vinho e estou legal assim, obrigada por perguntar. Você é muito gentil, diferente do seu amigo que está agindo como se eu não existisse.

— Efeito colateral, Lily. É isso que ela faz. — Arya disse e soube no mesmo instante que ela não estava no seu normal para ser tão insensível assim com os meus sentimentos inseguros.

— Acho que eu vou vomitar. — Avisei cerrando os olhos, encarando o vinho no fundo da taça.

— Quanto você bebeu? — Sam olhou para minha taça depois de eu ter virado o último gole.

— O suficiente para nublar minha mente. Meu segundo porre nesse ano letivo, estou orgulhosa. — Pisquei os olhos. — Por Merlin, Sam, você é lindo! Eu poderia beijar você, já que estou puta com ele.

— Quer deixar o Severo tão puto quanto ele deixou você? — O sorriso brincalhão de Sam ganhou minha atenção rapidamente. — Dança comigo.

— Ah não, eu não sei dançar e Severo não é do tipo que sente ciúmes assim, sabe?

— Não é mesmo. Precisa provocar da maneira certa.

— Sam, você está sorrindo diabolicamente e não gosto disso, porque sei que vai ser ruim.

— Segura logo a minha mão, Hermione. — Sam ergueu sua palma em minha direção. — Arya, coloca uma lenta.

— É pra já! — Respondeu Arya, animada demais para colocar uma música que sequer animaria a festa.

Abandonei a taça completamente vazia sobre a pedra. Fui guiada para o centro da sacada e agora nós estávamos no centro de toda atenção, Sam me puxou pela cintura colocando nossos corpos à prova. Abri bem os olhos conseguindo ver os seus tão escuros quanto os de Severo. Sua barba fina roçou na pele do meu pescoço e meu cérebro imediatamente me amaldiçoou por eu ser um desastre e estar apaixonada pelo amigo errado. Seu toque firme na minha cintura provava que Sam não estava ali só para provocar Severo, parecia que ele queria me segurar daquele jeito, queria nos expor a um relacionamento inexistente, tal como Sinistra tinha feito em Hogwarts.

Agarrei seu pescoço e segui seus passos lentos, de acordo com a música sensual e inebriante. Meus pés moviam de um lado para o outro e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto ele inspirava meu cheiro assim como Severo havia feito no elevador. Foi perturbador. Em dada batida mais acelerada da música e sem aviso prévio ele me girou, fazendo com que eu ficasse de costas para seu peito. Juntou meus braços na frente da minha barriga e abraçou-me por trás, colando seu rosto na curva do meu ombro e movendo nossos corpos como se fôssemos um só. Ofeguei quando ele enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço. Inclinei a cabeça para trás quando senti sua barba pinicar minha pele pedindo espaço que eu concedi, talvez por estar anestesiada à dança sensual e ao seu toque, ou simplesmente pela bebida estar aumentando ainda mais a minha coragem inata. E permanecemos nessa lentidão até que a música acelerasse outra vez e ele me girasse, trazendo meu corpo de volta a posição anterior. Demos dois passos para esquerda, onde meu corpo foi deitado calmamente e erguido na mesma medida. O processo foi repetido quando fomos para a direita. Sam, segurando-me firmemente pela mão, me girou e no meio do rodopio, vi Severo pela primeira vez em foco. Estava de pé ao lado da ilha, com o cotovelo apoiado na pedra, havia abandonado o manto e na outra mão segurava uma taça cheia de vinho. Quando finalmente a música terminou e a que tocava agora era desconhecida aos meus ouvidos, eu e Sam sorrimos um para o outro e, um pouco ofegante, agradeci pela dança.

— Ele está puto o suficiente, eu acho. — Sam arqueou as sobrancelhas e escutei os passos pesados atrás de mim, preparando-me para o que viria a seguir.

— Srta. Granger. — Sua voz grave foi tudo que escutei.

— Professor Snape. — Respondi, virando-me em sua direção.

— Vamos conversar.

— Agora? — Ergui a sobrancelha olhando ao redor para os convidados, apenas me certificando de que, de repente, eu teria virado atração principal. Por sorte, as atenções estavam dispersas.

— Sim, agora.

— Srta. Granger! — Ouvi a voz severa de Minerva e agradeci mentalmente pela interrupção da minha chefe de Casa. — Eu não sabia que você estava aqui também, só notei sua presença por causa da sua dança um tanto… _íntima_, com o senhor Cliff. — Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas em um claro questionamento para aquele comportamento.

— Ah, professora McGonagall, o Sam é um amigo próximo. Embora tenhamos nos conhecido há pouco tempo. — Sorri gentilmente para ela, rezando para que não entrasse em mais detalhes sobre o assunto.

— É bom ver que está se divertindo depois do assunto de mais cedo, embora essa dança de vocês dois tenha sido um tanto inapropriada.

— Desculpe, nos empolgamos, eu acho. — Respondi, consternada mais pelo comentário indireto dela sobre Rony do que me desculpando de verdade pela dança.

— Tudo bem, me procure ao final, posso acompanhá-la ao castelo.

Sorri em agradecimento e me virei de novo para encarar Severo, que pacientemente esperava o final da minha conversa com a diretora da Grifinória. Não tive chance de iniciar nossa conversa de novo, pois Lily se aproximou de nós sorrindo para mim e eu congelei no lugar.

— Você é a garota que estava no Bluewatter, certo?

— Não, eu não…

— Sim, era você. Eu lembro do seu rosto. Sou uma ótima fisionomista. Você está bem? Parecia transtornada quando nos encontramos.

— Não sei se posso responder isso agora. — Respondi entre dentes.

— Sinto muito, querida. Espero que as coisas possam melhorar para você. — Ela sorriu com total intenção de me passar seu conforto caloroso.

Eu me forcei a sorrir em agradecimento e depois de esperar por alguns segundos, mesmo com o álcool fazendo efeito no meu sangue, notei que Lily estava esperando o momento certo para falar com Severo. Ela abriu a boca, em seguida a fechou e fez o mesmo processo duas vezes, até que tivesse coragem.

— Severo, nós podemos terminar aquele assunto agora?

— Desculpe, Lily, a Srta. Granger acabou de me dizer que não está se sentindo bem. Vou acompanhá-la até lá fora para respirar um pouco, com licença. — Fui pega de surpresa pelo ato imprudente dele ao me agarrar firmemente pelo braço, puxando-me sem autorização alguma em direção à porta. — Não diga nada. — Ele sussurrou, quando abriu a porta para que passássemos.

Senti a textura do carpete em tons neutros abaixo de meus sapatos. E meu protesto a seguir fora evidente ao tropeço dos meus pés. Não era o álcool me tornando uma mesquinha obcecada por postura, apenas o fato de não estar bem o suficiente para andar e ainda ter um carpete estendido no amplo corredor, tornando-se uma armadilha para qualquer bom morador. Suavemente a mão de Severo estava no meu tronco, dando-me a tão almejada postura.

— Eu sei o que você vai dizer e eu não estou a fim de ouvir. — Ergui a mão espalmada na sua direção, sem me dar conta de que seus olhos negros estavam me acusando.

— Para o elevador. — Ele rosnou e gesticulou, ainda me guiando com a mão na minha cintura. —_ Agora_.

Não ousei protestar ao seu tom autoritário e não porque não queria, e sim porque não estava em condições físicas e mentais de questionar. Que ideia ridícula a de provocá-lo. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Provavelmente em um barril de ignorância e falta de compreensão. De repente, eu havia sido tomada pela insegurança do ciúme e cometi uma atitude vergonhosa. Me vi chorosa, pela primeira vez na noite, ao perceber o quanto eu fui infantil. Minha atitude de expor a minha honestidade e dignidade na frente dos professores que me rodeavam, e até mesmo ferir o ego palpável de Severo, me tornara uma garota sem rédeas. Tentei me convencer de que poderia agir daquela forma se achasse que era mesmo fosse necessário, até eu então me dar conta de que não era.

Quando entrei no elevador e estava confortável no fundo do compartimento, encolhi os ombros sentindo a sensação de tontura voltar com tudo para meu estado atual. Minha boca ficou seca em instantes, o corpo de Severo apesar de ereto e furioso, estava se dividindo em um, dois, três... e talvez até em mais. Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar a sensação imperdoável que se apossava do meu corpo. Não estava acostumada a beber muito, aliás, não fazia parte da minha natureza beber qualquer coisa que tivesse mais de um por cento de álcool.

— Você está bem? — Ele agarrou meu queixo, obrigando-me a ficar com a cabeça erguida. — Se ficar inclinada assim só vai piorar.

O elevador continuava se movendo, imaginei que por precaução, Severo estivesse me levando o mais longe possível daquele lugar. Ele me apontou o sofá no hall, assim que saímos do cubículo metálico.

— De repente, eu fiquei interessante?

— De repente você ficou sem controle. — Ele rosnou. — Qual é o problema com você?

— Comigo? — Senti todas as veias do meu corpo pulsar em descontentamento. — Qual é o seu lance atual com a Lily? — Cruzei os braços, tentando manter uma postura madura e sensata. Batucava com os pés contra o chão e respirava profundamente, até que tivesse parcial controle da minha visão distorcida pelo álcool.

— Quanto você bebeu? — Ele tocou gentilmente pelo ombro, tentando me manter com a cabeça erguida.

— Tire a mão. — Bati em seu antebraço com o meu punho, afastando seu toque.

Aquilo o deixou enfurecido. Severo era um homem completamente controlado, poucas vezes o vi com tanta raiva.

— Você está com ciúmes. — Cruzei os braços. — Admita.

— Aquele showzinho lá foi só para me provocar?

Era óbvio que ele sabia o que Sam e eu fizemos. Com a ira imposta, ele colocou as mãos no pescoço antes de atirar longe uma das almofadas do sofá.

— Eu nos expus lá em cima quando a arrastei apenas porque você gosta de fazer joguinhos? — Ele perguntou irritado, olhando firmemente para mim.

— Não estou fazendo nenhum joguinho.

— Bom, porque essa merda é nova para mim e não sei ser razoável em lidar com situações que envolvem sentimentos. Eu clamei você para mim hoje e não há nada e ninguém que vai mudar isso. Isso significa que posso agir patético de vez em quando, mas acredite em mim, eu não vou lidar com essa besteira de ciúmes, Hermione.

— Bem, vou dar-lhe um prêmio por tão bem você soube lidar comigo lá em cima, porque estava na presença dela.

Ele agarrou meu braço, parando minha resposta.

— Não deixe que suas estúpidas inseguranças infestem sua mente. Não é uma qualidade atraente e eu tenho baixa tolerância para estas coisas infantis.

— Bem, Severo, você me ignorou a noite inteira. O que esperava?

Estalos abaixo da linha de sua expiração me fazem recuar para longe dele no sofá.

— Eu não posso lidar com isso agora, Hermione. Suba quando você parar com esse negócio de pirralha necessitada.

Ele se levantou e saiu pisando duro até o elevador. Assim que ouvi as portas se fecharem suspirei resignada, antes de ser tomada por um silêncio esmagador. As muitas doses de bebidas que tomei anteriormente ampliando minhas emoções.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei lá embaixo, mas foi até que meus pés me arrastaram de volta para o elevador e consequentemente ao apartamento dele. Fiquei surpresa ao encontrá-lo do lado de fora, apoiado na parede do corredor, encarando o teto. Assim que me viu, pegou uma de minhas mãos e se inclinou para beijar e mordiscar minha orelha.

A porta foi escancarada em seguida, nos deixando nervosos e apreensivos. Puxei minha mão e ele se afastou o suficiente para que não parecêssemos suspeitos. Sam sorriu enquanto olhava para mim e eu sorri de volta para parecer educada, diferente de Severo, que ficou ali, parado feito uma estátua, fazendo notas mentais sobre Sam. Coibi a vontade súbita de rir diante da cena tão inesperada, Severo vendo Sam como um adversário.

Senti seu indicador tocar o dorso da minha mão, procurando espaço para voltar a segurá-la e cedi entrelaçando nossos dedos. Era arriscado, Sam era a única barreira entre nós e as pessoas que poderiam nos julgar mal. Suspirei, tentando me convencer de que aquilo seria temporário, nosso segredo. O mais frustrante é que, apesar de pensar num futuro, não conseguia ver o nosso com tanta clareza, tínhamos uma guerra para vencer se quiséssemos ter um. Antes de ficar juntos, eu acreditava religiosamente que a minha vida e meus passos estavam todos programados. Eu tinha um roteiro perfeito, algo ao que me agarrar e seguir, então Severo entrou de vez na minha vida para bagunçar tudo isso e desalinhar meus planos. Eu agora não precisava apenas sobreviver a uma guerra, e proteger meus amigos. Precisava conviver com os sentimentos que ele despertou em mim.

— Vocês vão entrar? — Sam intercalou seu olhar entre mim e Severo, enquanto o homem ao meu lado mantinha um olhar mortal para ele. Apertei sua mão com força, um ato para que o alertasse que estava sendo assustador. — Se vão entrar assim, vão denunciar toda a operação. — Ele gesticulou minuciosamente para nossos dedos entrelaçados.

Severo pareceu pensar na observação de Sam, e eu também. Atrás de Sam existia um grupo pronto para acusações estonteantes e seríamos amaldiçoados. Mesmo a contragosto, separei nossas mãos e abracei o próprio corpo me sentindo decepcionada. Sam nos encarou como se fôssemos loucos.

— Cuido de você mais tarde. — Severo sibilou irritado para Sam, que suspirou e abriu espaço para que nós dois entrássemos.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

A música que a Hermione e o Sam dançam é "Feeling Good" da Nina Simone.

Beijos e até o próximo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Duas horas depois os convidados perceberam que já haviam se divertido o suficiente. Severo e Sam tinham saído para acompanhar o último grupo de bruxos até os portões do castelo. Pouco depois das onze da noite, Arya decidiu que precisava de uma bebida exótica, que só o Cabeça de Javali servia e me arrastou com ela para o bar.

Protestei, dizendo que preferia ficar no apartamento esperando Severo voltar, mas, segundo ela, eu era inocente demais para ficar sozinha. Ela ignorou a careta que fiz e me levou até o bar mesmo assim.

— Você ao menos deixou um bilhete pro Severo? Ele detesta ser contrariado e disse explicitamente para ficarmos no apartamento.

— Sério? Acho que perdi essa parte da fala dele. — Ela empurrou a porta de entrada que soou um sino, enquanto tagarelava as desculpas que poderia dar à Severo.

Um arrepio desceu pela minha espinha quando olhei ao redor do bar. Era um estranho formigamento me alertando que algo estava fora do lugar. Engoli a saliva acumulada na garganta quando Arya pediu que eu esperasse por ela em uma das mesas. Caminhei até o fundo do bar e assim que me sentei, um bruxo de rosto grande e pálido, e cabelos pretos, se materializou na minha frente. Inicialmente não o reconheci e protestei com sua invasão ao meu espaço.

— Desculpe, esse lugar está ocupado. — Eu disse com firmeza, embora sentisse o arrepio da minha pele piorar.

— Você não quer se divertir essa noite? Me silenciar com um feitiço, talvez?

Imediatamente o reconheci. Agarrei a borda da mesa, franzindo a testa e me inclinando um pouco, preparando meu corpo para levantar da cadeira a qualquer momento.

— Não, não quero me divertir com um estranho, estou acompanhada. — Mordi o canto da bochecha, me proibindo de vacilar quando falasse.

O olhar assustador e obcecado dele sobre mim, esfriou cada parte do meu corpo. Estava tão arrependida de estar ali que sofri leves calafrios enquanto tentava, inutilmente, acalmar minha respiração que, aos poucos, começava a ofegar. Tentei me levantar, mas fui surpreendida por sua mão que agarrou a minha.

— Senta. — Ele me olhou frio. — Agora!

O Comensal me soltou assim que voltei a me sentar. Estava trêmula, minhas pernas bambearam, avisando uma breve vacilação se não fizesse o que ele mandava. Tateei meu casaco em busca da minha varinha.

— Eu já a confisquei, você não vai encontrar nada no seu bolso. Achou que eu seria tão bonzinho dessa vez ao deixá-la com uma varinha? Sabe, estando em um bar, você parece ser mesmo um tipo de aperitivo. — Ele esticou a mão, tocando a pele fria da minha bochecha direita.

Senti a sua outra mão tocar a ponta do meu joelho. Seu dedo estava abrasivo, gelado e queimou minha pele no instante em que me tocou. Eu o encarei, pronta para protestar contra a sua ousadia. Mas existia uma malícia incurável na expressão irônica dele, e temi mil vezes quando lembrei dos crimes do homem na minha frente. Ele era perigoso para mim. Antônio Dolohov, o Comensal da Morte que eu atingi por um Feitiço Silenciador na Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios e que, mesmo sem poder falar, revidou com uma maldição não-verbal que me deixou inconsciente e precisando de semanas e dezenas de frascos de Poções para que me recuperasse.

Torci fortemente para que Arya estivesse vendo aquilo e nos interrompesse, mas quando olhei de escanteio, ela estava distraída, flertando com alguém no bar.

— Não sei o que você quer, mas eu estou realmente acompanhada e não pode me atacar aqui. Hogsmeade está vigiada por Aurores, uma maldição e você é capturado.

Ele afastou a manga da túnica para me chamar a atenção e olhei para seu suporte de varinha.

— Você esqueceu, sangue-ruim, que eu sou especialista em feitiços não verbais?

Arregalei os olhos assustada porque não, eu não tinha esquecido. Estava tremendo, fraca e vulnerável, pois temia que ele pudesse realmente me atacar e acabar comigo ali mesmo. Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram por completo quando ele sacou a varinha com prontidão, colocando-a debaixo da mesa e direto, entre minhas pernas. Eu congelei naquele instante, me recusei a prever o que ele seria capaz de fazer.

— O que você quer? — Perguntei entre sussurros, sentindo a ponta da varinha tocar a lateral da minha coxa.

— Você tem uma pupila de sangue-ruim, certo? Allie? — Virei o rosto, olhando dentro de seus olhos vendo além do que uma simples pergunta. Era uma ameaça. Nítida e estampada em seu rosto. — A conheci na sexta-feira, na porta da casa de visitas da escória Trouxa. Uma garotinha cheia de vida.

Meus olhos marejaram e apertei os lábios não me permitindo chorar. Porém, naquele instante percebi que Dolohov conhecia o meu ponto fraco, ele esteve na Batalha do Ministério, sabia que protegeria meus amigos até o fim.

— Eu não quero machucar uma criancinha mesmo ela sendo um lixo de sangue-ruim. — Ele sussurrou, mas eu não acreditei nem por um segundo nisso. — Mas você precisa colaborar comigo.

— Fique longe dela ou eu juro que...

Ele soterrou sua varinha ainda mais, encontrando o pano fino da minha calcinha e derramei duas lágrimas naquele instante.

— Você é muito corajosa. Uma típica sangue-ruim grifinória. — Ele sorriu loucamente, zombando de mim e me desafiando com apenas um olhar. — Me ameaçando quando sequer está em posição de fazer isso.

— O que você quer? — Engoli em seco, aceitando suas opções.

— Onde está o seu amiguinho ruivo, sangue-ruim?

— Eu não sei. — Balancei a cabeça, com a voz chorosa e a respiração falha.

Dolohov suspirou e balançou a cabeça em negação. Olhei para ele na esperança de que encontrasse a verdade em meu olhar.

— Que pena. — Ele riu, mas não estava se divertindo. Eu via cada uma das ameaças comprometedoras em seu olhar. — Escute o que vamos fazer. — Ele afastou a varinha e eu consegui voltar a respirar. Por um breve segundo, pelo menos. — Você vai se levantar, dispensar sua amiguinha e vamos dar um passeio.

Encarei minhas opções como se cada uma fosse a última. O sorriso monótono em seu rosto me alertava de que aquele "passeio" me levaria a tomar decisões que eu gostaria de descartar. Fechei o punho, apertando inconscientemente meu vestido e minha pele, até sentir a ardência de minhas unhas fincando minha carne. Respirei, olhei para trás mais uma vez, e Arya continuava focada em seu flerte.

— Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Ajeitei a postura, desviando o olhar de Dolohov, mas tive certeza de que ele arqueava as sobrancelhas em desconfiança trivial.

— É sério.

O olhei para manter minha consciência limpa de que, apesar de tudo, aquela desculpa ainda pegava com os vilões. Assistir filmes trouxas de ação com meu pai nas férias me rendeu um conhecimento fictício, a respeito de como as mocinhas poderiam fugir das garras monstruosas de um vilão. Minha pele se arrepiava, apenas com a miragem de ter sua varinha apontada para mim outra vez. Tentei controlar meus batimentos e a respiração, fechando e abrindo os olhos, proibindo-me de perder qualquer que fosse o mínimo controle que ainda me restava. Eu estava tremendo de medo.

— Dispense sua amiga, sangue-ruim, não me faça pedir de novo.

— Tudo bem. — Ergui as mãos espalmadas na altura do ombro, mostrando total interesse em trégua. — Vou pedir para que ela vá embora.

— Não diga nada além do necessário.

Assenti, levantando e andando em direção a Arya. Ela pareceu notar minha aproximação inesperada, e abriu bem os olhos quando eu sorri, tentando tranquilizá-la sem que ela soubesse de tudo que aconteceu nos últimos dez minutos. Arya, com toda sua petulância e varinha, enfrentaria Dolohov e eu colocaria em risco a vida de Allie.

— Ah, oi, eu estava distraída conversando com o John. — Ela falou, apontando o bruxo ao seu lado.

Balancei a cabeça para ele em um cumprimento silencioso.

— Eu vou... — Olhei por cima do ombro, direto para onde o Comensal da Morte estava e percebi que ele me encarava com a varinha em riste abaixo do tampo da mesa, pronto para me enfeitiçar. — Vou dar uma volta com um velho conhecido. — Apontei por cima, sem olhar de novo.

— Como assim vai dar uma volta? — Já notei a alteração no tom de voz estridente de Arya e, inconscientemente, fechei os olhos respirando tão fundo que pude sentir o cheiro do meu medo saindo por meus poros. — Você vai sair sozinha com um cara, assim do nada?

— Arya, eu só vou dar uma volta.

— Porra nenhuma! — Ela bateu com as mãos abertas contra o balcão e se levantou. — Te conheço há pouco tempo, mas suas narinas inflam a cada vez que você mente e você nunca consegue me olhar nos olhos.

A delicadeza natural que Arya tinha se transformou em uma boca suja de mão cheia. Pela minha visão periférica vi que Dolohov já tinha se levantado, e começou a andar em nossa direção. Cocei minha testa com a intenção de me manter calma. E implorei que Arya não desse um escândalo.

— Podemos ir?

Senti o peso de seu braço direito sobre meus ombros e continuei encarando Arya.

— Você vai mesmo sair com ele? — Concordei com um aceno de cabeça positivo e sorri sem mostrar os dentes. — Tem certeza? — Ela intercalou seu olhar entre mim e o Comensal da Morte.

— Sim, claro. Está tudo bem, ele é um velho conhecido. — Sorri para lhe passar conforto e confiança.

Arya ergueu as mãos e resmungou uma maldição.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou voltar ao apartamento e você vai se explicar com o nosso amiguinho depois. — Ela respondeu e eu estremeci com a menção dela à Severo.

Dolohov apertou meu braço com força quando tentei me mover. Seu toque me enojava e quando sua boca tocou a lateral da minha cabeça precisei de uma resistência redundante para me controlar. Fiquei ali, analisando minhas opções e não tinha muitas a não ser me render àquilo. Ouvia sua respiração suavemente tocando a ponta da minha orelha, enquanto analisávamos a saída trivial de Arya do Cabeça de Javali. Pude sentir o sorriso de Dolohov acima da minha cabeça, quando a última coisa que vimos foi ela sumir quando aparatou. Sua satisfação não era nada modesta. Seus olhos brilhavam em uma vitória que mal havia chegado.

— Ainda preciso ir ao banheiro! — O alertei, chamando sua atenção total para mim e olhei para trás, por cima de seu ombro estendido sobre minha visão.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem, sangue-ruim. — Ele riu, empurrando-me sem nenhuma cerimônia em direção ao banheiro.

Eu olhava para as pessoas ao meu redor. Suas vidas pareciam tranquilas, enquanto a minha tomava um rumo indesejável. Estava andando contra a minha vontade em direção ao corredor e a curva para a esquerda me deu a visão da porta da toalete. Soltei o ar assim que ele estendeu sua mão espalmada e gigante na minha direção. Seus olhos pareciam me ameaçar mais ainda, mas minha cabeça, embora estivesse temendo, ainda funcionava, tinha um plano estúpido. Juntei as sobrancelhas em puro questionamento, ainda tentando entender o que ele queria.

A porta do banheiro estava fechada e quando entrei, ergui o rosto, fazendo notas mentais a respeito do lugar e finalmente vi a minha saída. Entreaberta, com o vento chicoteando lá fora e anunciando a mim uma possível geada. Encolhi os ombros imaginando minha liberdade. Passei as mãos no cabelo, desejando do fundo da minha alma que um Comensal da Morte pudessse ter escrúpulos suficientes para não atacar uma criança e poupasse ao menos a vida de Allie.

Tranquei a porta com pressa. Puxei os fios de meu cabelo que caíram sobre minha visão. Minha única chance de saída e de fugir das garras afiadas de Dolohov era a pequena janela do banheiro. Realmente pequena e nada espaçosa. Minha indecisão espocava em meus ouvidos e precisei agarrar as orelhas para tentar sanar a discordância. Fugir dizia muitas coisas e uma delas era que ele poderia ir atrás de Allie e o simples fato de imaginar vê-la se ferir por minha causa me deixavam sem ar. E, por outro lado, eu poderia ser ferida de maneira impiedosa, como ele já fez antes. A discrepância me deixava desesperada, me dando motivos extravagantes para desistir sem sequer tentar. Corri até a porta, verificando mais uma vez se ela estava trancada e me encostei a ela, escorregando até o chão. Sentindo a dor aguda perfurar meu coração. Eu não queria que ninguém se machucasse. Eu não queria me machucar.

Minhas lágrimas escorreram sem minha permissão, determinadas a aliviar a dor se juntando e apossando o meu coração. Os ruídos ao meu redor se resumiram a meu choro reprimido e escasso. Afundei a cabeça entre as pernas, puxando o ar com força, como se sentisse dor ao inspirar. Certamente, aquele não era o momento apropriado para me entregar aos ataques de pânico, no entanto, estava desesperada demais para me importar e fraca o suficiente para exigir a desistência. Apertei meus joelhos dobrados com força, afundando minhas unhas compridas na carne funda e arqueando ao ver que havia me ferido sem querer. Joguei a cabeça para trás, olhando o teto e vendo-o girar excessivamente, como se eu tivesse ingerido algo com mais álcool do que poderia aguentar.

Escutei o grito rouco dele me apressando atrás da porta. Apoiei as mãos espalmadas no chão e enxuguei as lágrimas. Precisava restaurar minhas energias. Recuperar-me antes que a queda fosse ainda maior. Observei o ambiente, à procura de algum objeto que pudesse me ajudar a fugir pela janela estreita. Uma batida na porta me causou estupor, fiquei imóvel no meio do banheiro, olhando sem piscar para o local de onde vinha toda a raiva e meu corpo pulou no automático quando ouvi o segundo grito dele para me apressar.

_Fuja, Hermione! Ou espere para morrer._

Corri até a janela, abandonando meus sapatos no meio do caminho. Pulei em uma altura razoável, agarrando a borda e com força, puxando-me para cima. Fechei a mão direita em punho e apoiando o peso do meu corpo com o braço esquerdo, lancei a mão fechada em direção à janela, tentando estraçalhá-la com a minha pouca força. A dor que invadiu aquela região me fez morder o lábio inferior até que ele se cortasse e, lentamente, passei a língua sobre o local inchado. Levei o punho dolorido até à boca, beijando docilmente a região dolorida. Fechei os olhos, respirando o suficiente para me concentrar. Desci e voltei à procura inacabável por algum objeto que me permitisse abrir a janela para a liberdade, longe do louco e lunático Comensal.

— Eu vou acabar com você, sua vadia de sangue-ruim! — Ele grunhiu com os lábios imprensados na porta.

Olhei ao redor e notei que a lixeira era feita de madeira. Minha ideia era inútil e impossível. Porém, talvez, minha segunda opção também fosse a minha única chance. Peguei a lixeira, e fiquei distante da janela o suficiente para pegar impulso e lançar o objeto, com a intenção de quebrá-la. Ela era pesada e aquilo me motivou a lançá-la em direção ao vidro. E a lancei. Um lançamento carregado de fúria e medo. A lixeira rachou a janela, mas não a quebrou. Suspirei na desistência, conformada que sair por ali era a pior ideia que já tivera.

Escondi-me na parede quando escutei o _Alohomora_ espocar pela porta. Fechei os olhos com força quando a mesma foi escancarada, escondendo-me atrás dela e encolhida, fiquei observando Dolohov. Minhas pernas estavam imóveis e, por isso, o silêncio foi a minha única alternativa inteligente. Abri os olhos vendo enquanto ele analisava a janela rachada. E vi a minha saída logo naquele instante. Comecei a correr para fora. Para longe dele.

Bati a porta atrás de mim e atravessei o bar a todo vapor, com a instabilidade emocional me fazendo debulhar em lágrimas de desespero. Elas estavam me cegando e me neguei a olhar para trás enquanto meus pés descalços diminuíam o barulho ao impacto da sola com o chão. Minha respiração farfalhava e empurrei a porta da saída com toda a força que pude impor. Continuei correndo sem destino ou direção. Atravessei a rua sem olhar para os lados, respirava fraco e não enxergava nada pelas lágrimas que me cegavam. Por conta disso, meus pés se embolaram um ao outro em meio ao desespero e à neve que os queimavam. O chão foi o mais próximo de confiante que cheguei àquela noite. Senti a ardência dominar a região superior do meu joelho e me virei, olhando de onde tinha vindo e como havia corrido tanto. Voltei a enterrar o rosto no chão, me permitindo respirar e chorar à vontade. Sem medo de ser pega. Soluçava contra o chão imundo, soltava o ar que meus pulmões acumularam e tentava na inutilidade fincar minhas unhas no solo.

Em meio ao desespero, senti duas mãos fortes me puxarem para cima com força e fui agarrada pela cintura quando tentei me soltar usando a força que não tinha. Chutei o ar e gritei aos quatro cantos do mundo por ajuda.

— Cale a boca sua putinha imunda! — Dolohov gritou, colocando sua mão sobre a minha boca aberta e ferida pelo meu incisivo. Ele pressionou meu corpo entre seus braços e continuei chutando o ar.

— Coloque-a no chão seu pervertido.

Abri os olhos tendo a visão da pessoa cética e misteriosa que jamais imaginei ver. Severo Snape sempre me pareceu tenebroso, obscuro o suficiente para atiçar toda a minha imaginação, mas ali, parado debaixo das sombras ao mantra de uma ordem, me fez sentir segura e quis imediatamente perguntar por que ele demorou tanto. Ele não usava mais sua roupa de festa e estremeci ao reconhecer o manto de Comensal da Morte sobre ele. Sua varinha estava apontada para Dolohov, enquanto o Comensal pensava sobre sua ordem e fiquei entre os dois, fazendo notas mentais a respeito do que poderia acontecer aqui.

— Severo, você deveria estar em outro lugar. O Lorde das Trevas...

— Não, eu não deveria, você não conhece as ordens do Lorde das Trevas. E se eu fosse você, colocaria a garota no chão. Não estamos mais na Idade da Pedra, não é nada cavalheiro você agir como um troglodita.

— Nós estávamos no meio de um assunto interessante, eu e a sangue-ruim.

— Ele machucou você? — Severo olhou para mim e por estar com a boca tapada não consegui usá-la para responder. Apenas assenti, fechando os olhos em seguida. — Vou pedir educadamente Dolohov, solte-a. — Ele deu dois passos em nossa direção.

— Isso é algum tipo de piada? — Dolohov soltou a mesma risada maligna que me deu no bar, com a boca em cima da minha cabeça.

— Não, estou sendo educado.

Joguei o corpo para trás tentando desequilibrar Dolohov, já que ele estava distraído com a atenção voltada para Severo. O meu plano deu certo, seu corpo foi jogado para trás alguns passos e minha boca foi libertada. Joguei mais uma vez o corpo para trás e as costas de Dolohov trombaram com a parede, uma barreira sólida que o fez me largar. Tentei me mover, mas quando fui correr para Severo, sua mão agarrou firmemente meus cabelos prendendo os fios entre seus dedos e só consegui gritar com força para Severo, pedindo socorro.

Diferente de mim, ele não parecia desesperado ou entrando em estado de choque. Estava mortalmente calmo, enquanto eu me debatia, tentando me soltar, ele caminhou lento em nossa direção. Havia uma ponte entre nossos corpos, feita por seu braço esticado e puxando-me para si. Forcei o corpo para frente, tentando desvencilhar Dolohov do meu cabelo.

Severo se aproximou, Dolohov o encarou com a testa vincada em questionamento e o ouvi gritar. Um esporro de dor e angústia escapou por sua garganta. Tão áspero que se não o odiasse, eu poderia sentir pena. Sua mão soltou imediatamente meu cabelo e olhei para trás. Severo tinha lançado alguma maldição não-verbal para torcer o pulso de Dolohov para trás. A mão desocupada de Severo estava soterrada dentro do bolso de sua calça. Não havia nada nos seus olhos além da ânsia de fazer o bruxo à sua frente sentir dor. E por mais que Dolohov gritasse e implorasse para que ele parasse, não o fazia. As órbitas dele quase saltaram de si quando franziu o lábio, ainda sentindo a raiva dominar cada ato seu.

Mordi a bochecha, fechando levemente os olhos e os abrindo, batendo com as pestanas sob o começo de minha maçã. Tudo pareceu correr em câmera lenta, enquanto assisti Dolohov se contorcer em dor e Severo encarando-o sem piedade. Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— Para. — Sussurrei, abaixando a cabeça para esconder meus olhos.

Porém, quando voltei a olhar para Severo, ele me encarava. De novo sem vida. Com outro aceno da varinha, Severo enrolou o Comensal em cordas e derrubou-o de costas no chão.

— Peça desculpa a Srta. Granger. — Severo ordenou, enfiando agora as duas mãos dentro do bolso e inclinou-se um pouco para que Dolohov ouvisse suas instruções.

— Vá para o inferno! — Dolohov cuspiu no pé de Severo, até começar a gargalhar, zombando do seu próprio ato.

— Eu já estou nele.

Olhei para a cena que acontecia na minha frente, ainda incomodada como a forma que ambos se tratavam, como conhecidos. Severo ergueu o pé, alto o suficiente para pegar impulso e chutar com ele o rosto de Dolohov. Uma vez e depois outra, até que conseguisse deixá-lo desacordado. Ele se abaixou e apanhou a minha varinha, quando percebeu que o bruxo havia desmaiado de dor. Cobri a boca vendo o sangue que escorria do rosto do Comensal. Da boca, do nariz e da testa. Eu não havia tido toda a visão, mas a final foi o suficiente para saber que Severo, se quisesse, sabia agir com a mesma loucura do Comensal da Morte que me atacou.

— Vamos sair daqui. — Ele disse monótono, sem nenhuma emoção.

— Não deveríamos chamar os Aurores? — Falei com a voz chorosa.

— Eu já fiz isso. — Ele se ergueu, limpando as mãos na calça.

— Quando?

Severo agarrou minha mão com força, puxando-me para o outro lado da rua.

— Quando estava vindo para cá.

Ele me segurou pela cintura e nos aparatou direto nos portões do castelo. Enquanto me recuperava da aparatação guiada, ele se afastou rapidamente, ficando a sete passos de mim, um espaço que agradeci, pois precisava de um tempo para assimilar a última hora em minha cabeça. Meu corpo estava trêmulo, como se o frio tomasse posse de minhas entranhas, mas meu tremor não era uma reação a ação do vento que soprava, mas sim, uma resposta delicada ao medo. Ele gentilmente conjurou um manto e postou sobre meus ombros, se afastando novamente e se manteve assim, pelo que me pareceu mais do que alguns minutos. A eternidade no espaço estava óbvia.

Eu estava recostada nas grades dos portões de Hogwarts, abraçando meu próprio corpo e olhando para a ponta do meu dedão desnudo. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia compreender o que acontecera naquela noite. Não sabia que o seu olhar crítico poderia insinuar algo. Precisava de respostas para todas as minhas dúvidas e ninguém além dele poderia fazer isso.

— Você não tem nada para dizer? — Funguei e cocei a ponta do nariz com o dorso da mão escondida dentro da manga comprida do manto. — Severo? — Ergui os olhos procurando por ele. Ele havia parado há pouco à minha frente, sem despregar os olhos de mim, porém, ainda mantendo a distância necessária.

— Na verdade, sim. — Ele deu dois passos em minha direção e se conteve quando me encolhi. — O que você pensou? Se eu não tivesse te encontrado, o que teria acontecido com você?

Ele balançou a cabeça em negação. Dava para perceber o quanto estava frustrado e desesperado, mas ainda se continha, mantendo aquela mesma calma mortal com que atacou Dolohov.

— Eu ia... — Mordi o lábio inferior. — Fui com Arya e...

— Ela me enviou um Patrono.

Fechei os olhos, imaginando formas inefáveis de agradecê-la por não ter acreditado na minha história com Dolohov. Apesar da minha proficiência em mentir, Arya era o oposto: nada conseguiria dominá-la, duvidava até que um homem seria capaz de prendê-la.

— Ele ameaçou Allie. — Soltei, depois de manter as palavras quase totalmente presas em minha garganta. — Eu fiquei com medo de acontecer algo com ela caso eu me recusasse a cooperar.

— Que tipo de ameaça? — Severo deu outro passo, quando percebeu meus ombros descerem.

— O tipo que você para, pensa e decide que morreria por aquela pessoa.

— Ele não vai machucar ninguém.

— Preciso ir para a Torre da Grifinória.

Decidida dei meu primeiro passo após o trauma com Dolohov, e vacilei pertinentemente. Minhas pernas amoleceram e meu corpo cedeu ao cansaço. Severo, embora estivesse com a atenção voltada para si, percebeu minha falta de controle e agarrou-me pela cintura. Segurei com força o pano do seu manto sobre a pele do peito e suspirei.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou, preocupado com o meu bem-estar.

— Eu vou ficar. Só preciso ir para a Torre, ver a Allie.

— Sam já está lá. E ela está bem.

— Sam? — Vinquei a testa em confusão, perplexa.

— Arya me enviou o Patrono e Sam veio para o castelo, caso você já estivesse aqui.

— Você será punido? — Observei sua expressão confusa. — Por atacar um… "colega"?

— Não serei punido.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta, Hermione.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? Ele falou…

— Não serei punido. Minha palavra não é suficiente para você?

— Você sabe que não é questão de acreditar na sua palavra, Severo. Por que tem certeza?

Severo pareceu levar a sério minha pergunta. Respirou fundo, soltando o ar por completo. Em seguida, seus olhos dançavam, ainda tentando achar um lugar para olhar.

— Quando você perde a única coisa boa que já aconteceu em sua vida, para pessoas como Dolohov, você toma decisões e aprende que precisa proteger quem não pode se defender. Não vou ser punido pois meus atos com Dolohov serão justificados pela reivindicação da Magia Antiga.

— Que tipo de reivindicação?

Seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus.

— Você não sabe?

— Desembuche, Severo.

— Pelas leis da Magia Antiga, quando uma virgem se entrega à um bruxo, ele pode reinvindicá-la como sua propriedade, a menos que eu de bom grado abra mão dos meus direitos de…

— O quê? — Gritei esganiçada. — Severo, por favor, me diga que você não tem intenção de rosnar sobre mim como se eu fosse um objeto que você não queria compartilhar.

— Não vejo dessa maneira.

— Do que eu deveria chamar você agora, Meu Amo? Meu Mestre?

— Você tem que decidir, Hermione, você quer que eu a reivindique ou quer que eu seja punido? Não consigo lhe dar as duas coisas.

— Isso é golpe baixo. — Rosnei para ele.

— É o que temos. O que vai ser?

— Tem que haver outro jeito de você se livrar disso, sem ser com uma abertura sexista da Magia Antiga.

— Não é sexista. Se eu fosse uma mulher e você um homem que se entregou a mim, ainda teria a mesma alegação sobre você. Bruxos não discriminam por gênero. Isto é uma falha dos Trouxas.

— Não importa. — Eu o interrompi.

— Importa para mim. Se eu fizer essa reivindicação, nenhum Comensal da Morte pode atacá-la. Somos ligados por Magia Negra Antiga, como um coven. E uma das leis mais importante para o coven é que nenhum bruxo pode matar a pessoa reivindicada pelo outro membro. É a mesma essência do feitiço que protege as crianças bruxas, do tipo que protegeu Potter quando criança. Se mesmo assim o bruxo insistir na tentativa de homicídio, a dor de tal ato seria insuportável para todo o coven, a culpa, sendo intencional ou acidental, não pode ser retirada. O Lorde das Trevas sabe disso e não vai arriscar o seu bando se eu optar por reivindicá-la. Então sim, Hermione, fazer de você um "objeto intocável" importa para mim porque eu quero protegê-la e posso fazer isso agora. E não digo isso porque tenho medo de uma punição, eu já fui torturado pelo Lorde das Trevas de maneiras que você sequer imagina. Eu aguentaria de novo. A questão aqui não é essa. Então, você quer ser minha? Decida agora.

Eu reorganizei a ordem dos meus pensamentos para tentar controlar as minhas emoções. Tentei me concentrar em relaxar sobre o fato, não na ansiedade, nem no medo que tinha sentido pelo ataque de Dolohov, mas não era nada fácil. Em minha mente havia espaço suficiente para eu sentir ambas as emoções intensamente ao mesmo tempo. E a racionalidade no meu cérebro me dizia que eu não podia rebater com ele sobre a Magia Antiga. Ela existia e eu me entreguei à ele porque quis, ele tinha um ponto e se queria usar isso para a minha própria proteção, eu estava sendo burra em recusar. Com um suspiro resignado, assenti.

— Tudo bem.

Caminhei até ele e segurei sua mão com força e ele me puxou, abraçou minha cintura deixando nossos corpos lado a lado. Fechei os olhos e senti a brisa gelada da noite aconchegar-se ao redor de nós e respirei fundo sob a luz das estrelas.

— Sinto muito que você tenha passado por outro ataque dele. — Os calores de suas palavras tocaram a base de minha orelha, e ele depositou um beijo úmido abaixo dela. — Eu realmente sinto muito.

— Não pode ser tão ruim, você me salvou de dois ataques dele. E eu ainda tenho você, certo? — Abri os olhos procurando por sua expressão e lá estava ele, perdido em uma confusão metódica. Seus olhos estavam perdidos em mim. — Severo?

— Enquanto você me quiser, eu serei seu.

Sorri para ele.

— Sabe, não é tão ruim depois que você se acostuma.

— Não, não é. — Severo apertou meu braço com força. — Você é jovem, mas tem um grande coração. Não deixe que destruam isso em você, nem mesmo eu. Agora vamos.

Nos soltamos e seguimos pelos jardins em direção ao castelo. A professora Sinistra nos aguardava no Saguão de Entrada para me acompanhar até a Torre da Grifinória. Severo ainda precisava partir para atender ao chamado de Voldemort. Ele segurou minha mão com força.

— Não importa o que diz a profecia, Potter não é a minha esperança. Você é.

Engoli em seco, como se cacos de vidro estivessem raspando pela minha garganta. Olhei no fundo de seus olhos, desejando que aquela fosse a única verdade que bastasse para nós. Mesmo que todo nosso futuro fosse incerto e estar ao lado dele fosse um erro, eu não me arrependeria. Jamais.

— Você vai me proteger?

— Até o meu último suspiro.

* * *

Três dias depois, na mesa do café da manhã, uma coruja marrom deixou cair um pergaminho endereçado a mim bem em cima da minha tigela de mingau. Era da minha mãe e eu imediatamente abri. Minha mãe não costumava me escrever sem ser nos nossos dias combinados. Então aquela carta só podia ser uma emergência.

"_Hermione Granger! Você tem um namorado? Filha, o que conversamos sobre manter relacionamentos escondidos dos seus pais? Essa foi uma de nossas condições para deixá-la ir para um colégio interno escondido no fim do mundo! Estou desapontada por ter descoberto isso por outra pessoa. Já escrevi para a sua Diretora de Casa e pedi sua liberação no próximo final de semana para que venha visitar seus pais. Ela vai liberar nossa lareira para receber você. Traga o seu namorado. Isso é inegociável. Lhe aguardamos no sábado no horário do almoço._"

Meu coração bateu acelerado no peito e fiquei imediatamente gelada. Rony cumpriu o que prometeu e contou para eles sobre o meu relacionamento.

Meus pais estavam cientes que no mundo bruxo eu já era considerada adulta. Mas para eles eu ainda era a garotinha dentuça que desafiava a inteligência deles e ainda não tinha atingido a maioridade Trouxa. Então, sua carta irritada com o fato de agora eu estar "namorando" queria dizer muitas coisas, principalmente que a idade adulta, para eles, ainda não tinha chegado e eu não podia esconder minha companhia sem que a família pudesse interferir. Eu já estava suando frio, com o simples fato de imaginar nós quatro sentados em uma mesa. Era frustrante demais até para a minha imaginação.

Precisava falar com a professora Minerva para vetar essa visita. E também pedir ajuda à Severo para dar um jeito nisso. A visita era uma chance perfeita para contar a verdade aos meus pais, no entanto, eles estavam prontos para lidar com ela? E se quando eu confessasse a verdade, eles decidissem confrontar o diretor? Eu seria expulsa? Severo seria expulso? E Minerva? Como ela reagiria à um romance proibido entre sua monitora e aluna mais promissora e o "infame" professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Eu estava ferrada.

Parei para respirar e controlar minhas emoções e reli o pergaminho mais três vezes. Apenas pelas palavras escritas, não era possível saber se Rony tinha revelado a natureza proibida do meu relacionamento. Eu torci para que eles não soubessem disso. Por mais que esconder nosso relacionamento me doesse, eu pretendia continuar mantendo as aparências de nunca ter me envolvido com Severo, pelo menos para o Mundo Bruxo.

Antes de me dirigir para as aulas do dia, passei no escritório de Minerva para implorar que ela vetasse essa visita. Minha diretora de Casa negou categoricamente o meu pedido, alegando que minha mãe sempre insistiu que não houvesse segredos quanto a envolvimentos amorosos da filha no colégio interno.

— Está fora de cogitação Srta. Granger, sugiro avisar ao seu suposto namorado sobre seus planos para o sábado. Os dois partirão da lareira do meu escritório. Os espero às onze horas. Agora apresse-se ou se atrasará para o seu primeiro horário.

Segui deprimida para minha aula de Aritmancia, me sentido num beco sem saída. Esconder meu relacionamento do mundo mágico, tudo bem, já meus pais, era uma outra história. E antes de decidir expor isso para eles, precisava descobrir se Severo estava disposto a se colocar nisso. Meus pais podiam não aceitar aquele relacionamento ou poderiam dizer não, e depois, finalmente, aceitar. Eu não acreditava em nenhuma das hipóteses. A que eu acreditava era a de que meus pais surtariam pelo meu envolvimento com um professor e nos denunciariam para o diretor. Era a situação mais previsível, o que explicava meu estado de nervos.

No meu período da tarde, levei Allie para visitar os pais na casa de Hogsmeade, agora com a segurança reforçada de três Aurores do Ministério. Meu ataque não foi divulgado na escola para não gerar ainda mais pânico, porém ficou nítido todos os reforços adicionais para garantir a segurança dos alunos. Principalmente, dos nascidos Trouxas.

Allie era perceptiva demais, e me perguntou o que estava me incomodando tanto. Refleti se devia lhe dizer a verdade, mas como ela já sabia sobre o meu relacionamento, contei sobre a carta dos meus pais.

— Então você vai levar o professor Snape até a sua casa e falar para os seus pais que ele é seu namorado?

— Eu não sei. — Soltei o ar que prendia. — Você acha que meus pais vão querer chamar a polícia ou algo assim?

Era um absurdo, mas sim, eu estava pedindo conselhos para a minha pupila de onze anos.

— Hum, eu acho que eles vão ficar surpresos — Ela franziu a testa —, mas não vão chamar a polícia. Vocês dois são bruxos, o que vale é a idade no mundo mágico, certo?

— Preciso vê-lo. — Admiti, desistindo de pensar sobre uma solução sem falar antes com ele.

— Posso ir junto?

— Achei que quisesse ver os seus pais. — Sorri para ela. Fazia tempo que ela não encontrava com Severo fora de uma sala de aula.

Ela parou por um instante, analisando as opções, acho, e sorriu graciosamente.

— Podemos avisá-los que eu estou em detenção.

— Não sei, Allie, seus pais podem ficar chateados por você ter uma detenção, mesmo que seja uma falsa.

— Por favorzinho, quero ver o professor Snape sem que ele seja o professor Snape! — Ela fez um bico, toda manhosa e acabei rindo, cedendo aos encantos infantis dela. — Deixa?

— Como que eu falo não para você, criança?

* * *

Depois do elevador, estava na porta do apartamento, criando coragem para bater e escutava barulhos lá dentro. Conversas e mais conversas, sussurros e mais deles. Meu corpo tremeu no instante seguinte, ao ouvir a voz familiar e feminina reverberar pelo corredor quando ela gargalhou. Fechei os olhos para fazer um desejo intrínseco: que eu estivesse errada a respeito da minha suposição quanto à dona da risada.

— Quem está aí com ele? — Allie puxou minha mão e sussurrou.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, indicando que eu não sabia. Tentei ser sucinta com meu ato, mas a ruga que se formou na testa de Allie dizia que ela não acreditava na minha resposta.

— Bate logo. — Ela sorriu, apontando o indicador para a porta.

Agi com rapidez, antes que pudesse dar as costas e sair, bati na porta com força, fazendo com que as vozes lá dentro cessassem depressa. Fiquei batendo os pés calçados com uma bota de cano baixo contra o carpete verde e tranquilamente comecei a respirar. Não soube quem ficou mais surpresa: eu ou Lily. Quando ela abriu a porta, arregalou os olhos verdes e sorriu, meio sem graça. Acreditava que ela ainda não soubesse sobre mim e Severo, no entanto, seu olhar me dizia outra coisa. Havia uma questão mal resolvida neles. Fiquei ali, parada na porta e fazendo do meu corpo uma barreira. Corri os olhos pelo lugar, atrás de um rosto familiar, talvez Arya ou Sam. Algo que provasse que os dois não estiveram sozinhos ali o dia todo.

— Lily? — Severo apareceu, no instante seguinte, mastigando uma barra de cereal e com o cabelo desgrenhado o suficiente para que eu criasse dúvidas comprometedoras. — Ah, Hermione — Ele limpou a garganta, abrindo um sorriso monótono depois de passar o dorso da mão na boca —, acabei me esquecendo de que daria aulas de reforço para você hoje.

Sua tentativa de reverter a situação estava bem fracassada. Allie apertou minha mão com força quando Lily olhou para ela.

— Ah, olá garotinha, qual o seu nome? — O foco do assunto mudou drasticamente depois que um garotinho passou correndo atrás de Severo e ele precisou desviar sua atenção de mim.

Vinquei a testa, ainda tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

— É Allie. — Ela respondeu, se agarrando na barra da túnica escolar, e escondendo-se um pouco envergonhada atrás do meu tronco.

— Entrem. — Lily abriu a porta totalmente, dando espaço para que nós atravessássemos.

Movi minha cabeça à procura de Severo, o espaço estava impecável, como sempre e o barulho no fundo foi suficiente para que eu desse a atenção necessária. Ele voltou com um garotinho nos ombros, não tinha mais que sete anos e troquei olhares duvidosos com o mesmo. O garoto, loiro e de cara amarrada, não pareceu gostar da nossa presença. Não que eu me importasse, no entanto, a presença dele ali me deixou confusa. Quis perguntar qual a relação dele com os dois, Lily e Severo. Nenhum deles pareceu estar à vontade de falar.

— Então, quem é o convidado? — Perguntei, esboçando meu melhor e falso sorriso. Apesar de meus lábios estarem trêmulos, tive certeza de que ninguém reparou.

— Tom é um dos internos em Bluewatter. — Severo o colocou no chão quando falou diretamente comigo, pela primeira vez. — Sou o tutor dele em dias de folga da enfermeira responsável. — Os dois trocaram uma piscadela, eu percebi, mas não entrei em contradição com a sua desculpa.

— Desculpe, eu devia ter avisado que viria. — Balancei a cabeça, agitando as mãos na altura do ombro dramaticamente envergonhada. — Melhor nós irmos, Allie.

— Imagina, querida, eu e Tom estávamos indo até o parque dar uma volta. — Olhei instintiva pela janela, vendo o sol querer se pôr no horizonte. — Gosto de caminhar sob a luz do pôr do sol, não é, Severo?

Ele apenas assentiu, cruzando os braços. Parecia tranquilo sem nenhum remorso, talvez ele não precisasse dele mesmo.

— Se Allie quiser ir... — Lily jogou uma bolsa por cima do braço direito e sorriu para mim, em um nítido ato de cumplicidade.

Apesar de relutante, Allie cedeu aos encantos de Lily e notei que ela sabia como lidar com crianças, principalmente como dominá-las e atraí-las. Quando a porta se fechou atrás de mim, analisei melhor o homem parado à minha frente. Cabelos desgrenhados, bíceps flexionados e barba recém-feita. Usava uma calça de moletom Trouxa, bem folgada, caindo em sua cintura e eu adorava o modo como ele me olhava naquele momento. Existia uma busca implacável pela minha compreensão com seus motivos. Ele sabia que eu odiaria a ideia de tê-lo sozinho com Lily, e que a presença dela ali faria com que a minha paranoia se elevasse a níveis extremos e perigosos. Agi da mesma forma que ele e também cruzei os braços na frente do peito. Minha sobrancelha se ergueu, pedindo por resposta, e o silêncio era a única coisa constante que continuava saindo dele.

— Você não precisa avisar quando quiser me ver. — Disse, erguendo também sua sobrancelha. A ruga em minha testa dissipou no instante em que ouvi a frase. Meu coração parecia mais calmo agora que estávamos a sós e me lembrei de como ele ficava quando Severo estava por perto. Ele era um vício que eu não pretendia largar. — Só fiquei bem surpreso.

— Deu pra ver como ficou. — Soltei a mochila que pesava em meu ombro, jogando-a no sofá e relaxei os braços ao lado do corpo, me sentando em seguida. — Então, qual é o assunto da vez?

— Desfizemos os votos de casamento. — Ele disse depois do que pareceu uma eternidade e olhou para os lados, ainda tentando se decidir se iria ou não se sentar ao meu lado. Algo no fundo do seu consciente o convenceu a fazer exatamente isso. Seu corpo pesou no segundo seguinte, quando se lançou contra o sofá e inspirou. — Gosto quando você vem para cá, seu cheiro fica impregnado em cada canto desse lugar.

— Você é um homem solteiro agora?

— Se formos analisar bem os detalhes, eu não sou. Estou com você agora.

Assim que ele disse isso, o meu coração palpitou de uma maneira inebriante e contagiou todo meu corpo, fazendo uma adrenalina imensurável tomar posse das minhas atitudes. A atenção dele me dava mais coragem. E a forma como ele me olhava me fazia querer desafiar o mundo, pois eu sabia que se ele estivesse lá, lutaria ao meu lado. Saí do meu lugar sem muito esforço, me levantei, arrastando-me pelo sofá até chegar a ele. Severo jogou o corpo para trás, dando espaço para que eu subisse em seu colo. Enlacei seu pescoço com meus dedos e acariciei sua nuca. Fiquei parada, olhando-o bem, enquanto ele fechava lentamente os olhos e suspirava, adorando cada toque meu. Inclinei o corpo para frente, beijando a ponta do seu queixo, depois seguindo a linha de sua mandíbula e chegando ao lóbulo da sua orelha, onde a mordi com destreza. Ele resmungou tão forte que sua voz parecia rouca e acabada.

Eu devia questioná-lo mais. Perguntar a respeito. Exigir respostas. Porém, apesar de toda a ansiedade em saber alguns detalhes do seu momento com o seu antigo amor, eu tinha algo dentro de mim que exigia total atenção E estava falando, respeitosamente, do desejo ardente que me queimava entre as pernas a cada vez que ele me tocava. Seus dedos se enterraram em minha cintura, puxando meu corpo para mais perto de si, com força e selvageria, tentando uma forte conexão possessiva entre nós.

— Me beije, por favor. — Pedi, colocando o peso do meu corpo sobre meus joelhos dobrados.

Sua boca soterrou a minha imediatamente, com velocidade extraordinária e desejo ardendo em sua pele. Não foi nada amoroso. Não foi tranquilo e muito menos carinhoso. Sua boca feria a minha com intensidade, e eu mordia seu lábio inferior, tentando corresponder a sua agressividade de urgência. Apertei sua nuca entre minhas duas mãos e sentei com força sobre seu nítido volume. Ele agarrou minha cintura com mais força ainda, me puxando com ainda mais aspereza contra seu peito. Severo me jogou no sofá, ficando por cima de mim e voltou a me beijar. Agarrou a ponta do meu queixo com força, para não me deixar fugir nem mesmo para respirar. Sabia que estava ofegante, pois não conseguia sentir o ar puro e também não tinha intenção alguma de desviar. Enterrei meus dedos em seus cabelos, atraindo sua essência masculina para minhas narinas. Eu amava seu cheiro, minha alma o adorava com clarividência. Suas mãos abandonaram meu rosto para dar atenção as minhas pernas.

— Adoro quando você usa saias.

Ele ficou ajoelhado entre as minhas pernas. Seus olhos balançavam de um lado para o outro enquanto ele analisava meu corpo, e senti como se ele quisesse gravar cada intrínseco detalhe meu. Devagar começou a descer minha calcinha, raspando de propósito seus dedos em minha coxa, acariciando a parte interna no processo. Ergui o quadril para ajudá-lo a retirar o restante, e chutei junto os meus sapatos para longe.

— Passei o dia todo pensando nisso. — Ele disse, abaixando-se e pegou meu pé, levando-o até a boca e beijando sua parte superior. Grunhi, fechando por completo os olhos. — Em você, na sua voz.

Apesar de seus lábios estarem ocupados beijando cada parte da minha perna, ele não parou de dizer que eu o enfeitiçara. Beijou meus pés com delicadeza e em uma incrível adoração, fazendo com que eu me sentisse preciosa a cada toque. Ele passou suas mãos por debaixo da minha blusa, apertando meus seios com força, mesmo que por cima do sutiã de seda e ergueu-a, mostrando minha barriga, beijou cada parte daquela região, repetidas vezes. Mordiscava minha pele querendo deixar sua marca, como ele sempre fazia e com a outra mão, a livre, passou seu dedo anelar diversas vezes pelo meu clitóris sensível e úmido pelo meu líquido lubrificante.

Ele se levantou, descendo sua calça e deixando seu membro exposto, duro e ereto. Mordi o lábio inferior, enquanto admirava a visão e ele sorriu para mim quando viu minha expressão de satisfação e voltou para o meio das minhas pernas. Beijou-me mais uma vez, com delicadeza, diferente da primeira. Apenas querendo saborear cada momento único entre nós. A ponta de seu membro roçou minha entrada, fazendo com que eu entrasse em ansiedade pela excitação. Arqueei as costas, sentindo-o entrar dentro de mim. Segurei seus ombros enquanto o sentia me preencher em um único solavanco forte e inesperado que me penetrou por inteiro. No mesmo instante minhas unhas afundaram em sua carne e ele gemeu junto comigo. Seus movimentos precisos começaram, até que eu me acostumasse com a sensação de tê-lo ali.

Ergui a cintura, pedindo que ele entrasse mais fundo e meu desejo foi concedido no segundo seguinte, quando suas estocadas aumentaram no mesmo ritmo em que meu desejo também crescia. As paredes do meu sexo o sugavam para dentro, aquecendo-o envolta. Ele agarrou o braço do sofá, onde gentilmente minha cabeça fora depositada e acumulando forças, saiu e entrou novamente. Gemi alto e desci as mãos à procura de algo para me agarrar. Bufei insatisfeita ao perceber que não tinha nada para onde direcionar meu tesão. Agarrei sua bunda, puxando seu quadril com mais força para mim. Ergui o corpo, tentando formar uma ponte entre nós. Meus braços tremeram, pois eu não conseguia me manter firme, sentindo o calor subir pela minha vértebra e depois descer para minha virilha, aquecendo ainda mais aquela região.

Severo passou um de seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e me puxou para cima, fazendo com que nossos corpos se colassem finalmente. Passei um de meus braços pelo seu pescoço e escondi meu rosto na curva de seu ombro, e mordi aquela região quando seu líquido quente preencheu as lacunas do meu interior, depois de ele ter entrado uma última vez, com força e determinação. Joguei a cabeça para trás, puxando seu corpo comigo. Ele caiu sobre mim ofegante e eu respirava com falhas. Fechei os olhos quando Severo me puxou, para que eu ficasse por cima dele. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito, respirando fundo e soltando o ar totalmente pela boca.

— Eu estou completamente apaixonada por você. — Falei, mesmo que minha voz estivesse abafada por minha boca estar colada em sua pele.

— Você não deveria. — Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Colocou sua mão direita debaixo da minha blusa e acariciou minha pele com a ponta de seus dedos, subindo e descendo.

— Não me importo.

Não me importava mesmo por quanto tempo ele passou se maltratando porque se culpava pela morte da filha; ou pelo seu relacionamento platônico e frustrado com Lily. Não me importava nem mesmo se ele ainda estivesse tentando superar.

— E precisamos conversar. — Ergui a cabeça, encarando seus olhos que estavam atentos a mim.

— O que foi? — Enrugou a testa, encarando-me com serenidade.

Apoiei meus braços em seu peitoral e respirei fundo, encarando decidida seu rosto sem expressão.

— Meus pais. — Mordi o lábio inferior — Rony cumpriu a promessa, e eles agora sabem sobre nós. — Severo arregalou os olhos e coloquei o indicador em seus lábios para que ele não falasse. — Não totalmente, eu acho, pela carta que minha mãe me mandou eu deduzi que eles só sabem que eu tenho um namorado e eles querem conhecer o tal namorado. Organizaram um almoço para o sábado. — Levantei e encontrei minha peça íntima ao lado da mesa de centro e a de Severo também. Joguei a calça para ele, e coloquei minha calcinha. Afastei os cabelos que caíram sobre meus olhos e pus as mãos na cintura. — Você precisa ir.

Severo pareceu pensar um pouco. Olhou para sua calça nas mãos e depois para mim. Preferiu não dizer nada, enquanto a colocava no corpo, como um ritual religioso. Ele pareceu enviesado quando se sentou na borda do sofá, pousando os cotovelos em seus joelhos e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Estava pensativo, imerso em algum lugar que eu não podia alcançar. Bufei frustrada, esperando que ele me desse a sua resposta e, pela expressão que ele fez depois, tive certeza de que a ideia dos meus pais estava sendo negada. Ele suspirou em frustração.

— Não posso fazer isso.

— O quê? — Soltei as mãos ao lado do corpo. — Severo, nós... Não dá mais para ficar assim! Você disse há semanas que não se importava se alguém soubesse, e isso era no Mundo Mágico. — Minha voz saiu chorosa e minha intenção não foi o deixar perceber que eu estava magoada. Até porque não estava empolgada para acabar com a minha relação com meus pais, mas só me dei conta de que estava animada para contar a verdade quando Severo a negou para mim. — Eles são os meus pais!

— Eu sei. — Ele falou, ficando de pé e se colocando em minha frente. Alto e uma grande barreira entre mim e a sanidade. — Só não posso. — Sua voz suavizou, ele mexeu em seus cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais.

— Lily sabe, não é? — Cruzei os braços, soltando a pergunta de repente. — Sobre nós? — Aproximei mais um pouco, erguendo o queixo para encará-lo melhor. Ele assentiu, sem graça, e coçou a nuca. — Você tem mesmo certeza de que não está me usando como uma chance de fazer certo dessa vez?

— Tenho certeza, Hermione. Eu não estou fazendo isso. — Severo passou as mãos pelo rosto, frustrado.

— Eu já disse que você vai. — Era mentira, mas mantive a linha dos meus lábios tênue, até que ele mudasse de ideia. _Do que ele tinha realmente medo?_ — Tudo bem! — Afastei os cabelos, jogando-os para trás e respirando fundo. — Certo. — Peguei minha bolsa que havia caído no chão quando nossos corpos dominaram o sofá. — Eu achei que nós pudéssemos fazer isso, achei mesmo que você queria que déssemos certo, mas eu me enganei.

Seus olhos estavam distantes, apesar de estarem me encarando com tanta veemência.

— Aonde você vai?

— Procurar Allie e voltar para o castelo, você está precisando de mais um tempo com a sua ex mulher, talvez.

— Do que você está falando? — Ele puxou os fios do cabelo, andando atrás de mim até a porta. — Pare. — Segurou meu cotovelo com força e meu corpo parou. — Espere!

— Não! — Puxei meu cotovelo com ferocidade. — Não vou esperar coisa nenhuma. Já estamos encrencados o suficiente no mundo mágico e estou me sentindo mal por mentir para os meus pais. Enquanto isso você conta sobre nós para quem quiser, na outra noite contou sobre nós para uma estranha no bar, agora para Lily. Ela era a última pessoa que precisava saber, Severo!

Puxei a maçaneta da porta com força.

— Como eu poderia reivindicá-la se meus votos de casamento ainda estivessem ativos com ela?

— Não sei, Severo. Ela casou com o Tiago, não foi? Como você explica isso?

— Ela não casou com o Tiago, só foi morar junto com ele.

— E teve um filho com ele! Que é o outro motivo da nossa conversa. Eu vou contar para o Harry que a mãe dele está viva e eu não me importo sobre o que você acha sobre isso.

— Você não sabe o que está dizendo, a memória da Lily ainda está apagada sobre isso.

— Não me importo.

— O que você quer ganhar com isso?

— Diferentemente de você, eu sei o que eu quero. E você?

— Eu quero você, sua insuportável! — Fechei os olhos quando seu grito ecoou pela sala. — Você!

— Ótimo! Então prove. — Suspirei balançando a cabeça. — Eu realmente não sei o que deu em você, se essa história de Magia Antiga mexeu com a sua cabeça, mas você sabe que não podemos continuar assim. Uma hora ou outra alguém vai acabar descobrindo e eu não quero esperar para ver como vai acabar. Você vai sair da escola de qualquer jeito no fim do ano letivo, já que aceitou o cargo amaldiçoado de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Quanto a mim, eu posso perder a confiança dos meus pais, o que eu não quero, já basta o Rony.

Saí em silêncio, batendo a porta atrás de mim. Não sabia o que tinha acabado de acontecer, principalmente porque Severo tinha uma facilidade incrível de me deixar instável. Enquanto caminhava para o elevador, meu coração esmagava dentro do peito, me lembrando de sua expressão confusa e resignada. Eu não podia obrigá-lo a fazer isso, mas esta era uma questão de princípios e eles mereciam uma atenção maior. Contar a verdade era a minha única chance de não conviver com a culpa da mentira, um peso que nunca sai. E também odiava supor a ideia de que meus pais me considerassem uma mentirosa egoísta. Nós precisávamos dizer a verdade e eu faria, com ou sem Severo.

Quando entrei no elevador meus ombros relaxaram, e eu pude, finalmente, respirar o ar da dignidade. Não estava errada, estava? Não poderia estar. Eu queria poder nos assumir, queria não me sentir mais culpada por todas as mentiras que contei e continuava contando. Era uma questão de confiança e se perdesse a dos meus pais, provavelmente, não teria nada a que me agarrar. Eles eram as únicas pessoas que me faziam querer lutar todos os dias para a reconstituição de uma vida no Mundo Mágico sem preconceito contra os Trouxas e não só isso, eles eram a minha família.

Severo também era, de certa forma. Ele esteve comigo por esses momentos, continua passando por eles e me acolhendo como prometeu e até invocou Magia Antiga para me proteger. No entanto, acho que ele levava a sério demais isso de "proteção" e "ambiguidade".

Mas na curta viagem de elevador até o térreo eu me senti uma egoísta imprudente e quis voltar para me desculpar. Principalmente depois de levar em conta todas as coisas que Severo estava pondo em jogo, sua posição de espião para Ordem, sua profissão, sua reputação, eu estava me julgando acima de todas elas. Contar para os meus pais queria dizer colocar tudo isso em risco. Quais pais gostariam de ter a filha sob os cuidados afetivos de um professor? E ali estava eu, tentando encontrar um lado que fosse menos atrofiado, um que não o colocasse em tanto risco. Eu poderia pedir aos meus pais que mantivesse segredo também, pelo menos até que ele estivesse fora da escola, mas conhecendo-os como conheço, seria quase impossível manter isso só para eles.

Então me encontrei naquele dilema clássico, onde qualquer lado para qual você corra, estará entrando em uma bela enrascada. Contar para os meus pais seria um problema e não contar não amenizaria as consequências. A porta do elevador se abriu rangendo, despertando minha atenção para o mundo exterior, onde o problema crescia a cada segundo e hipoteticamente falando, eu não tinha tempo para pensar muito. Apenas para tomar uma única decisão e torcer para que eu não esteja errada quanto a ela.

Enquanto caminhava pela calçada procurava incessante por Allie. Os Aurores estavam atentos, Lily não os levaria tão longe. Andei duas quadras até encontrá-los em um parque pequeno, onde outras crianças brincavam. Nunca reparei naquele lugar, mesmo que já tivesse passeado tanto pelo vilarejo. Lily estava sentada em um banco e tive um vislumbre invejável da mulher que ela era. Sua expressão suave estava atenta às brincadeiras incansáveis de Tom e Allie. Ambos corriam de um lado para o outro, até finalmente Tom agarrar Allie pela mão e gritar um "está com você". Ele parecia diferente agora, fora do prédio, longe de toda base de ferro e pedras. Fiquei pensando que ele podia ter sido nascido e criado dentro daquele lugar, Bluewatter, longe da vida sociável e era bem provável que não tinha nenhum amigo. Principalmente depois de reparar na forma afetuosa que ele tratava a minha pupila; estava se esforçando demais para que ela gostasse dele. Era bonitinho, mas triste. Uma criança de sua idade não deveria se preocupar com formas e aparências.

Aproximei-me tranquilamente, com os braços cruzados e passos lentos. Não podia negar que minha forma acuada de aproximação era uma reação ao saber que Lily sabia mais do que eu imaginava. Todo meu corpo tomou uma dose gentil de adrenalina no instante seguinte, quando Allie me viu e correu em minha direção, gritando e pedindo socorro às gargalhadas. Tom, por outro lado, parou imediatamente, assim que colocou seus olhos escuros em mim.

Ele andou devagar de volta para Lily, que acariciou seu peitoral sorrindo e depois bagunçou docilmente seus cabelos. Eu me senti excluída e ignorada por ele, sem saber o porquê, tinha a leve impressão de que ele não gostava de mim. Sem contar que meu coração se apertou ao lembrar que Harry foi privado todo esse tempo de conviver com a mãe. Allie segurou minha mão, me guiando para junto deles e criei coragem para sorrir.

— Precisamos voltar para o castelo. — Comentei para Lily, que se ergueu assim que notou minha presença. Ela também sorriu.

— Ah, eu já estava indo também. — Ela colocou suas mãos no bolso frontal de sua túnica. — Então, está tudo bem? — Franziu o cenho, como se esperasse alguma resposta imposta em meus olhos.

— Eu acho que sim. — Respondi monossilábica. Queria sair dali, bem depressa. — E com você? — Se tinha uma coisa que eu sabia ser, era educada, e quando alguém pergunta se você está bem, pergunte também.

— É, eu estou bem. — Lily sorriu. — Severo desfez uma tolice que fizemos quando adolescentes, finalmente.

— Ele disse algo a respeito. — Enruguei a testa, mas continuei sorrindo para ela. — Era o que você queria, não era? — Quando dei por mim, Allie já havia desaparecido no parque com Tom outra vez. Senti-me frustrada por realmente ter aquela conversa com Lily.

— Sim, é só que... — Ela me olhou bastante o suficiente para me deixar desconfortável. — Como isso aconteceu? Vocês dois?

— Você quer mesmo ter essa conversa? — Bufei frustrada, soltando uma densa rajada de ar pela boca e derrubando meus ombros, demonstrando minha desmotivação para aquela conversa.

— Bom, ele era meu melhor amigo e também meu marido, embora eu não lembrasse destes votos até ele falar sobre isso. — Ela pareceu perdida em pensamentos e eu me remexi desconfortável. — O fato é que eu ainda me importo com ele. Preciso saber como ele está. — Ela respirou fundo. — Severo sempre foi muito reservado, faz tantos anos que eu não o vejo... — Seus olhos se perderam em algum lugar por cima dos meus ombros, e depois voltou a me encarar, ainda implorando por respostas. — Por favor.

— Eu acho que ele é quem precisa dizer a você como se sente. — Olhei para os meus pés, confessando a mim mesma que nem mesmo eu tinha certeza. — Ele continua sendo muito reservado, confesso, mas é um homem incrível. — Suspirei como uma idiota apaixonada, e era exatamente isso que eu era no momento: idiota e apaixonada.

— Não é à toa que eu o adorava. — Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sorrindo. — Ele foi o meu melhor amigo. E me protegeu até de mim mesma. E é por isso que nossa filha está morta.

O sorriso de Lily sumiu no instante em que ela explanou a lembrança dolorosa deles. Engoli em seco, sabendo que eu nunca estaria preparada para aquela conversa familiar. E olhando em seus olhos, vendo-os tristes e abalados eu senti muito por ela não saber ainda sobre Harry. Saber que teve outro filho depois e tentou se reconstituir. Enquanto as memórias da família dela com Tiago Potter não fossem restauradas, ela continuaria apegada ao passado, culpando-se pela morte da filha com Severo.

— Tome cuidado para não se quebrar, Hermione. Recomeços são difíceis.

— Estou passando por um momento doloroso, não tanto quanto o seu, mas não estamos aqui para discutir quem tem a pior vida. — Olhei para Tom e Allie, conversando a respeito de algo enquanto olhavam para o céu, distraídos. — Meu melhor amigo abandonou o barco em meio à tempestade, então eu tenho que valer por dois para apoiar nosso outro melhor amigo. Estou tentando fazer Allie acreditar que nem todos os bruxos são como os seguidores de Voldemort, que abominam Trouxas e agora tenho que fazer com que meus pais restaurem a confiança que perderam em mim. Então, eu acho que estou pronta para enfrentar qualquer problema que eu tiver com Severo, não precisa se preocupar.

— Isso é quase impossível. — Ela riu com desdém, vinquei a testa confusa. — Eu sempre vou me preocupar com ele. — Suspirou, encarando as duas crianças tanto quanto eu.

— Eu o amo, Lily. — Suspirei também, encarando-a, mesmo que ela não estivesse à vontade para fazer o mesmo.

— É claro que ama. Severo é um homem incrível, como você mesma disse. Estranho seria se você não se apaixonasse por ele.

Ela me encarou de volta e finalmente pude ver em seus olhos que ela estava arrependida do que fez no passado. Ter se submetido a uma situação que a fez perder sua filha com ele. Quase implorava impiedosamente para que eu deixasse o caminho livre outra vez, para que pudesse haver a famosa reaproximação; controlei a vontade estranha de azará-la. Respirei fundo, imaginando que talvez ela estivesse apenas tentando me afastar.

— Não posso lhe dizer o porquê, mas eu não quero que sejamos inimigas, Lily.

Ela se virou para mim, e abriu um pequeno sorriso, como se achasse engraçado até demais eu exigir algo daquele nível. Nós não seríamos inimigas, mas também nunca chegaríamos perto de sermos amigas.

— Melhor eu voltar para o castelo. — Levantei-me e gesticulei para Allie que me olhou assim que me pus de pé. — Eu sinto muito por vocês e pela sua bebê.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

O feitiço silenciador que Hermione lançou em Dolohov é canon e está descrito no capítulo 35 de Ordem da Fênix.

Beijos e até o próximo!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

Após minha briga com Severo e a conversa desgastante com Lily, pedi a Minerva que ativasse a lareira dos meus pais na própria sexta feira após as aulas. Eu precisava de um tempo de Hogwarts, de Severo e de tudo o que acompanhava o seu passado conturbado. Precisava até de um tempo de Harry, porque cada vez que eu o olhava, meu coração se apertava por estar escondendo dele a verdade sobre a própria mãe.

Assim que pisei na familiaridade da minha casa, minha mãe me abraçou e meu coração derreteu. Eu devia ter esperado por isso, era óbvio que meus pais estavam chateados comigo por esconder o meu relacionamento, mas eu os conhecia, eu sabia que eles não me odiariam por isso. Meus pais eram meus amigos e na verdade só estavam tentando idealizar o meu relacionamento, elevando-o a níveis inimagináveis de perfeição.

Quanto a mim, eu não precisava alcançar a perfeição, apenas a aceitação da parte deles. E eu tentei, algumas vezes, contar a eles a verdade. Desde o minuto que saí da lareira eu queria dizer que o relacionamento perfeito que eles ansiavam que eu tivesse, estava longe de acontecer.

Antes de sair de Hogwarts eu escrevi um bilhete para Severo dizendo que, na verdade, eu não conseguiria fazer isso sem ele. Mas assim que a coruja voou, me arrependi e fiquei frustrada por parecer ser tão dependente de alguém e tão vulnerável a ponto de não conseguir agir com sinceridade com os meus próprios pais se ele não estivesse por perto.

Eu nunca tive medo dos meus pais. Eles estiveram comigo nos momentos bons e ruins, comemoraram minhas vitórias e me ampararam a cada derrota, sem contar o apoio incondicional que tive deles para ir ao Mundo Mágico, algo que eles nunca imaginaram. Eu tinha a obrigação de ser capaz de contar a verdade à eles, Severo comigo ou não.

O chão do meu quarto poderia abrir uma cratera com o meu ritual de andar de um lado para o outro de tão frustrada. Passei a mão direita pelo cabelo, confusa e sem saber para onde correr. Andar de um lado para o outro não causava mais tanto efeito quanto o necessário, minha forma de desviar a atenção da cabeça para os pés andando em círculos perdeu o sentido.

Soltei uma rajada densa de ar olhando para minha cama e mordi o lábio inferior, estava prestes a me deitar nela quando a voz da minha mãe soou do andar de baixo, me pedindo para atender o telefone fixo que tocava insistentemente. Eu atendi na extensão do quarto dos meus pais.

— Alô?

— _Hermione? É você?_

Meu coração acelerou, e me esforcei para conseguir abrir a boca. Era Rony.

— _Não desligue, por favor. Eu acho que eu não saberia ligar de novo._

— Ron? — Minha voz embargada traçou exatamente o que eu sentia: dor e uma saudade angustiante. Cobri a boca com a mão para que eu não gritasse de ansiedade.

— _Oi. _— Havia um riso nervoso em sua voz. Ele sentiu minha falta também e, suspirei aliviada ao saber que ele estava bem.

— Como você sabia que eu estava em casa? — Sentei-me na borda da cama para poupar minhas pernas da tremedeira. Passei a mão pela testa, afastando o suor. — Você não devia ter ligado. Estou me esforçando para odiar você.

Fechei os olhos com força, me lembrando de ser interrogada pelos Aurores por causa dele, e também da noite em que fui capturada e ameaçada por Dolohov que procurava por ele. Severo era quem estava lá, ele quem me salvou. E Rony estava sendo covarde, se escondendo em algum lugar para salvar a própria pele.

— Além de toda a ameaça que sofremos por causa de Voldemort, agora nós estamos sendo interrogados por Aurores. E eu fui perseguida por um Comensal da Morte por sua causa. Se não fosse por Severo, eu não estaria aqui!

— _Snape?_

— De tudo que eu disse, isso foi tudo que você escutou? — A raiva massacrou meu estômago. — Nós estamos correndo ainda mais perigos do que o habitual. Com quem você se meteu, Rony? — Mordi minha bochecha para evitar que eu gritasse e meus pais ouvissem.

— _Eu fiz isso para proteger vocês. Sinto muito, Hermione, estou resolvendo a situação, eu juro que vai ficar tudo bem._

— Ah, é? Pois eu acho que não vai ficar tudo bem. Um Comensal da Morte ameaçou Allie! Como você acha que ela se sentiria se soubesse que está na mira de Comensais da Morte por que você está envolvido com contrabandos? E eu não faço ideia de quem você é agora Rony! — Só percebi que estava chorando depois de expor minha raiva. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo passei segurando aquelas lágrimas, a raiva e toda dor. Eu não estava sendo fraca, pelo contrário, estava sendo mais forte a cada dia. — Você fez uma grande bagunça e foi embora, para que nós resolvêssemos essa porcaria toda para você.

— _Eu estou escondido no porão do Sirius. Sinto muito por ter colocado você nesta situação, Hermione, e eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para que vocês não corram mais perigos por minha causa_.

Eu nunca imaginei que fosse precisar enfrentar mais drama do que a maldita ameaça com Voldemort. Nada nessa história com Rony fazia sentido. Ele é um bom garoto, tenho certeza, por isso eu não conseguia imaginar Rony Weasley tomando atitudes idiotas no meio da iminência de uma guerra. Mas eu estava cansada de tentar entender Rony, eu só precisava lidar com o que estava acontecendo agora: ele nunca mais seria o garoto de que me lembrava. Suspirei cansada.

— Não me ligue mais e nem escreva para mim. Eu não preciso que você me faça promessas, apenas fique longe para que possamos lidar com toda a droga da guerra sem você. Sei que agora Harry não está totalmente pronto para isso, mas ele vai estar.

— _Você um dia irá me compreender. Eu amo vocês dois, Hermione._

— Tudo bem, até lá então.

Desliguei o telefone e mais uma vez eu estava quebrada, deixei que Rony me infernizasse pela última vez. Essa seria a última vez. Eu me fiz essa promessa várias vezes enquanto descia as escadas, direto para a sala. Do mesmo jeito que ele não era mais o garoto que eu conheci, eu nunca mais seria a garota que costumava ser. E precisava enfrentar os meus pais, se quisesse perder o medo de contar a eles a verdade.

Escutei o barulho da televisão, mas quando olhei para o sofá, eles não estavam lá. Olhei para os dois lados, e os encontrei à beira da porta semiaberta e a presença parada entre mim e eles me deixou nervosa.

Severo estava vestido como um perfeito Trouxa, usando um sobretudo preto e um cachecol verde escuro. Sua expressão estava cansada, muito diferente da sua expressão impassível de sempre, e era exatamente essa expressão que denunciava como estar ali era difícil para ele. Mas seus olhos, apesar de estarem caídos, mostravam confiança, deixando claro que ele estava ali porque, assim como eu, esperar até amanhã no almoço parecia tempo demais para contar.

— Não quis dizer o que eu disse no nosso último encontro. — Ele disse para mim, em um sussurro, balançando a cabeça.

Minha mãe olhou para mim, em questionamento e me aproximei lentamente. A cena ainda não havia chegado até meu cérebro, eu ainda não conseguia assimilar todas as informações.

— Eu achei que não poderia tornar essa coisa oficial. — Ele apontou para mim e para ele. Meu pai se posicionou na frente da minha mãe, que se afastou dois passos, balançando a cabeça e, assim como eu, ficou completamente perdida. — Eu não sei o que você está tentando fazer. — Severo ainda olhava para mim, mas parou por um instante, e em seguida encarou o meu pai. — Mas eu sei que um relacionamento não começa bem com mentiras. Por isso, eu gostaria de pedir a sua permissão para levar Hermione em um encontro. Um em que vocês saibam que ela vai estar lá, comigo.

A novidade para os meus pais chegou como uma enchente. Me dei conta tarde demais de que meus pais e ele deviam ter conversado antes da minha chegada e Severo se apresentou como um professor de Hogwarts. Percebi isso justamente pela expressão facial deles, que não esboçaram absolutamente nada. Raiva, tristeza, angústia ou até mesmo decepção, nada disso tomou posse deles.

Eu estava dominada pelo choque, respirava com dificuldade e, por mais que eu tentasse, nada saía da minha boca. As palavras haviam congelado em minha garganta e eu sabia que o motivo era porque eu estava tão surpresa quanto os meus pais. Nós poderíamos ter feito de um jeito diferente, mais calmo e singular, no entanto, as coisas com Severo sempre eram mais complicadas e eu nunca sabia quando ele tomaria uma decisão que mudasse nossos destinos para sempre. Foi exatamente isto que aconteceu.

Meus pais se olharam, fazendo notas mentais a respeito, mas continuavam sem dizer nada. E quando finalmente disseram, foi minha mãe que apenas fungou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro e ambos deram mais dois passos para trás, sua primeira demonstração física de impacto. Severo entrou, entendendo suas posturas como uma permissão concedida.

— Hermione, vá lá para cima e só desça quando eu mandar. — Meu pai cruzou os braços e foi como se uma pedra grande de gelo descesse pela minha espinha.

— Pai, por favor, eu posso explicar. Você vai entender melhor quando...

— Eu sei que no mundo de vocês, ambos são considerados adultos, mas no nosso, você ainda não é maior de idade. E neste mundo, eu ainda sou o seu pai e você ainda mora debaixo do meu teto. Estou mandando ir lá para cima, agora.

Sua interrupção inesperada me assustou e busquei auxílio no olhar da minha mãe, mas ela fechou os olhos suspirando e percebi que não poderia fazer nada a respeito. Olhei para Severo procurando por algum auxílio desmedido. Ele apenas assentiu para mim. Assenti de volta e, dando as costas, fui em direção ao meu quarto. Eu ainda estava tentando me decidir se meu pai lidaria com as coisas considerando minha idade no Mundo Mágico ou se simplesmente chamaria a polícia, dizendo que Severo agiu contra a ética e algo mais.

Cada degrau que subi foi ficando mais difícil. Eu queria estar presente para ouvir e poder dizer minha opinião, mostrar a eles que poderíamos fazer aquilo funcionar se ficássemos juntos. A questão era que eu sabia que eles precisavam de um tempo, acho que sempre soube, só não consegui aceitar. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais, de forma que eles precisariam de ainda mais tempo para me perdoar por ter escondido o relacionamento deles.

Olhei para trás, para ver se as coisas pareciam balanceadas antes de me trancar em meu quarto, mas eles haviam sumido para dentro da cozinha. _Hermione Granger era maior de idade no Mundo Bruxo, e alguns meses seria no Mundo Trouxa também, mas seus pais a conseguiam colocar de castigo_. Se é que eu poderia considerar ficar trancafiada no meu quarto como castigo. Naturalmente, eu já fazia isso antes mesmo de Severo aparecer na minha vida.

Olhei o relógio na minha mesa de cabeceira. Eram exatamente onze da noite e já podia sentir meus olhos pesarem. Me ordenei a fechar a porta do quarto e me enfiei debaixo das minhas cobertas. Silenciosamente e com os olhos fechados, pedi a Deus e a Merlin que eles tocassem o coração dos meus pais. Mesmo coibindo a vontade que meus olhos impunham. Estava caindo gradativamente em sono profundo, enquanto esperava que Severo ou eles entrassem por aquela porta com boas notícias. É claro que aquilo não aconteceu, não enquanto meus olhos conseguiram permanecer abertos.

* * *

Minha cabeça estava soterrada debaixo de dois edredons de espessura média e senti um carinho suave no topo da minha cabeça. Quando abri os olhos, o quarto estava submerso em escuridão profunda, mas havia uma respiração densa cobrindo meu rosto. Forcei a visão, tentando enxergar pela penumbra do quarto. Ainda estava grogue de sono quando consegui alcançar o abajur. Apertei o pequeno interruptor, acendendo a luz e minha testa se enrugou, meus olhos rejeitaram rapidamente a claridade dele.

— Não queria acordá-la, lamento. — Severo sussurrou, sentando-se à lateral da cama. Olhei para o relógio da cabeceira, passava da meia-noite. — Queria apenas lhe ver antes de ir embora.

— O que fez você mudar de ideia?

Na verdade, essa não era a pergunta que eu precisava fazer. Fiquei surpresa ao notar sua expressão. Seus olhos estavam baixos, o negro profundo se escondia atrás de uma perversa angústia. E quando ele sorriu, apenas senti a sua desmotivação.

— Severo... — Fui me ajeitando na cama até que estivesse parcialmente sentada. Sua expressão cortou qualquer boa expectativa.

Escutei alguém pigarrear de longe. Severo fechou os olhos, suspirando com ira. Suas narinas inflaram e olhei em direção ao barulho. Meu pai estava encostado à soleira da porta, de braços cruzados, mas sua expressão havia melhorado um pouco.

— Vou deixar vocês conversarem. — Ele olhou diretamente para mim, sabia que depois seria a minha vez de ter uma conversa séria com ele.

Olhei de volta para Severo, esperando que ele me contasse — pelo menos um pouco — sobre a conversa que tivera com os meus pais. Pela sua expressão evasiva e a cara de poucos amigos do meu pai, eu não podia esperar muita coisa. E com isso, fiquei notavelmente desesperada. Procurei a sua mão e a apertei com força. Ele sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta.

— Escute — Ele limpou a garganta, se inclinando um pouco mais em minha direção. —, sua mãe foi bem compreensiva. — Assenti, para que ele continuasse. Lambi o lábio inferior, soltando o ar com aspereza pela boca. — E seu pai prometeu não fazer queixa aqui no mundo deles e nem levar ao diretor Dumbledore. Contanto que eu termine com você.

A frase ficou pipocando em minha cabeça gradualmente, enquanto eu analisava fielmente a proposta deles. Eu não queria o perder. Puxei os joelhos para perto do meu tórax, afastei minha mão que segurava a dele e passei a segurar minhas pernas, pressionando-as contra meu corpo. Apoiei o queixo nos joelhos dobrados, e quando fechei os olhos duas lágrimas escorreram. Não podia gritar nem exigir que ele lutasse mais por mim, a ideia de conversar com os meus pais fora minha e, por imprudência minha estávamos naquela situação, mas isso não queria dizer que não doía, porque doía e muito. Aos poucos, eu sentia o desespero se tornando espesso ao redor do meu coração, que pulsava mais acelerado do que o normal e a minha respiração estava ofegante sem eu nem mesmo ter me movido. Abri e fechei a boca diversas vezes, pois eu queria poder fazer algo a respeito, mas estava em uma posição abaixo.

— Não termine, por favor. — Pedi baixinho, olhando para seus olhos escuros e sem vida. — Podemos dar um jeito.

Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto e depois pelos cabelos.

— Eu disse a eles que não iria fazer isso, que não machucaria você. Mas...

— Você cedeu. — Apertei meus joelhos contra o tórax com mais força. Uma atitude forte e inútil de suprir a dor que vinha do meu peito.

— Sim. Mas eu menti, Hermione. Disse que faria o que eles me pediram, mas não vou fazer. A não ser, é claro, que você queira.

— Não, eu não quero. — Balancei a cabeça em negação, abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

— Ótimo. Eu sei que você queria que seus pais aceitassem, mas é difícil para eles. Logo eles irão entender melhor e talvez eu consiga te levar em um encontro com a permissão deles. — Severo esticou a mão, limpando com o polegar a lágrima que eu havia deixado escapar.

Suspirei derrotada.

— Sua mãe não nos autorizou, mas também não proibiu. Dê um tempo a ela e acho que ela se juntará a nós para convencer seu pai.

— Como você consegue ficar tão tranquilo?

— É uma questão de prática. — Ele acariciou minha bochecha. — E eu não quero que você se chateie sobre Lily outra vez. Preciso saber que estamos bem antes que eu vá embora.

— Estamos bem. — Franzi o lábio, e por um lado, estávamos. O fato de meus pais ficarem achando que não tínhamos nada me incomodou um pouco, mas me convenci de que era preciso.

— Tudo bem então. Eu vejo você na segunda. — Ele se levantou, inclinou-se para frente agarrando minha nuca e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

— Severo. — O chamei, antes que ele atravessasse a porta.

— Hum...

— Rony. — Ergui a cabeça para encará-lo. — Ele me ligou hoje.

— Por que ele faria isso? — Ele voltou alguns passos em minha direção e ficou parado de pé ao meu lado, me encarando.

— Não faço ideia. Ele parecia... desesperado. — Olhei para minhas mãos que estavam em minhas pernas e observei meus dedos brincarem uns com os outros.

— Ele te disse para onde está fugindo ou se vai voltar para casa?

— Disse que está no porão do Largo Grimmauld. — Suspirei, olhando para seu rosto impassível e seus pensamentos calculáveis me deixavam ansiosa.

— Talvez Weasley crie juízo e volte.

— Não quero que ele volte. — Fui sincera, eu realmente não queria, mas não deixava de estar preocupada. — É só que eu acho que ele sabia sobre Dolohov. — Severo ficou tão surpreso quanto eu e voltou a se sentar ao meu lado. — Ele parecia saber a respeito do ataque a mim em Hogsmeade e de como você me tirou de lá. Por que Rony faria isso? Por que ele me colocaria em perigo de propósito?

Não que eu esperasse que Severo tivesse a resposta para me dar, mas, de certa forma, eu confiava nele o suficiente para soltar todas as minhas frustrações.

— Melhor você descansar, Hermione, tivemos uma longa semana. Principalmente você.

Fui escorregando pelo colchão, até finalmente ficar deitada, puxei os edredons até o pescoço e ajeitei minha cabeça no travesseiro até que estivesse confortável o suficiente. Severo beijou minha testa de novo e saiu andando até a porta.

* * *

Quando acordei na segunda-feira, foi como se eu tivesse dormido por apenas cinco minutos. Meu corpo e minha mente estavam exaustos. Meu pai me evitou no domingo quase o dia todo e só tivemos uma conversa menos monótona no almoço, quando minha mãe me perguntou sobre minhas notas. O assunto Severo não fora tocado em nenhum momento, o que também me incomodou. Eu queria conversar a respeito, só não sabia por onde começar.

Quando peguei o Pó de Flu para voltar pela lareira até a escola, meu pai apenas soltou uma frase sobre confiança, antes de dar as costas e subir para o primeiro andar. Minha mãe pelo menos me abraçou e murmurou "tenha juízo, Hermione" antes de me soltar e desejar boas aulas. Mesmo assim, eu notei a desconfiança em seus olhos. Mas tentei me forçar a imaginar que se minha filha mentisse para mim parte do tempo, eu também ficaria desconfiada.

Quando cheguei à escola, ainda consegui pegar o café da manhã e Gina me olhou de cara feia quando me aproximei, sentando-me ao lado dela. Quis perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas ela torceu o nariz olhando para o outro lado. Estranhamente, não só ela, mas a maioria dos alunos na mesa da Grifinória estavam me olhando do mesmo jeito.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntei a Gina mesmo assim.

— Você não tem ideia das coisas que precisei dizer para limpar a sua barra. — Ela respondeu e eu franzi o cenho.

— Do que você está falando?

— Dos boatos. — Ela disse dando de ombros. — Sobre você e o professor Snape. Todos estão comentando!

— O quê? — Parei a mão que eu tinha esticado para pegar uma torrada. — Que boatos?

— Olha, eu não sei. O "boato" pegou e rolou, todos estão falando a respeito. Eu fiz o que pude, mas isso foi muito estranho. — Ela virou-se para finalmente me encarar. — Estão falando do dia da festa em que o professor foi até a Sala Precisa e te tirou bêbada de lá.

— Isso já faz meses! — Quase gritei, mas me forcei a calar a boca quando percebi que estava perdendo o controle. — Foi no começo do ano letivo, como podem estar falando sobre isso justo agora?

— Eu não faço ideia, Hermione, só sei que estão pegando pesado com as suposições entre vocês.

Olhei para os lados, observando atentamente meus colegas de Casa. Tudo me parecia normal agora. Minha vida de colegial continuava de pé, firme como uma rocha.

— Não vejo nada de diferente. — Comentei com Gina. — Você tem certeza de que estavam falando da garota certa?

— Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas, eu saberia qualquer coisa a seu respeito.

Seu olhar firme me fez concordar sem relutância. Se Gina dizia que algo estava errado, era porque havia algo errado. Porém, não satisfeita com a minha primeira análise visual, voltei a fazê-la e peguei Pansy Parkinson me fuzilando da mesa da Sonserina. Encarei-a de volta, sem medo. Eu devia imaginar que ela, uma hora ou outra, continuaria a atormentar a minha vida, mesmo que sem a ajuda de Malfoy.

— Acho que você já notou quem é que começou com os boatos. — Gina sussurrou. — Ela vai pegar no seu pé pelo resto do ano. Tenho a leve impressão de que ela fez de tudo para conseguir algumas aulas extras com o professor Snape. Mas mesmo ela sendo da Sonserina, ele negou todas elas. Disse que estava ocupado atendendo outra aluna.

Lancei um sorriso sarcástico em direção a Pansy. Eu me senti vitoriosa e meu ego subiu de nível uns bons andares.

— E temos uma reunião de monitores com a Minerva em dez minutos. Boa sorte com essa daí.

Gina me deu dois tapinhas no ombro e depois me empurrou em direção ao corredor de acesso a sala dos professores, onde a reunião aconteceria. Pansy nos alcançou, assim que saímos do Salão Principal.

— Se você for tão ruim de cama como é de aparência, Granger, está explicado o porquê de o seu namorado procurar conforto em outra. — Ela provocou, com um sorriso debochado.

— Como é? — Aproximei-me dela com a varinha em riste. — Talvez você deva se lembrar que sou ótima em Feitiços.

Seu sorriso sarcástico sumiu instantaneamente, e aquilo fez com que o meu aparecesse.

— Mas suas notas despencaram em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas assim que você passou de uma insuportável sabe tudo para uma vagabunda safada.

Abri a boca para lhe responder, mas olhei em volta e todos os outros monitores estavam nos olhando. Fechei os olhos suspirando.

— O que você quer de mim, Parkinson?

— Uma confissão, talvez. — Ela deu de ombros, também olhando ao redor, mas querendo público. — Há um tempo, o professor Snape apareceu numa festa de alunos na Sala Precisa para te buscar, você estava bêbada. E depois disso, vocês sempre estavam juntos na biblioteca ou no escritório dele. — Cruzou os braços, abrindo seu sorriso estúpido outra vez. — Eu pedi para ele me dar aulas de reforço e sabe o que ele disse? — Engoli em seco, aguardando ansiosamente por sua resposta. — Que você precisava de mais atenção. E ele nem é o seu diretor de Casa. O que me fez chegar à conclusão de que você tem dormido com o ele esse tempo todo. Suas notas subiram mais rápido que o pau dele na minha cama.

Meu queixo caiu e voltei a olhar o nosso público pessoal.

— Você tem certeza de que o pau dele subiu para você? — Cruzei os braços erguendo as sobrancelhas, e gargalhadas se elevaram ao nosso redor.

Pansy diminuiu a distância entre nós. — O que _você_ acha?

— Que você está decepcionada, porque isso aí conquista um garoto. — Gesticulei com o queixo para o seu corpo. — Mas isso aqui — Apontei para a minha cabeça com o indicador. —, conquista um homem como o professor Snape. Agora, se você me der licença e puder tirar a sua presença nojenta da minha frente, eu tenho uma reunião. — Sorri irônica.

As gargalhadas altas soaram de novo ao nosso redor.

— Vocês duas! — A voz Severa de Minerva ecoou entre nós enquanto os monitores que se amontoaram ao nosso redor, se afastavam. — Eu nunca ouvi tanta besteira em toda a minha vida! As duas para o escritório do diretor.

Olhei para Minerva incrédula.

— Já para a sala do Diretor! Agora! Vocês estão surdas?

Bufei, soltando os ombros, olhei para Gina ao meu lado, que me deu um sorriso solidário. Fomos acompanhadas por Minerva que trotava furiosa à nossa frente. Acho que ela temeu que nós começássemos outra discussão no corredor e mais alunos pudessem ouvir sobre a intimidade de um professor sendo discutida por duas alunas. Pansy estava emburrada; eu estava fervendo em ira.

Estava cansada de ter pessoas me apontando dedos e eu não poder fazer nada a respeito. Eu estava pronta para criar a minha própria defesa e faria isso sempre, todas as vezes que fosse possível. Ela poderia ter me provocado de diversas maneiras, mas preferiu usar a coisa mais sensível que existe para uma mulher: a traição. Eu detestaria ser traída e também não suportaria a ideia de ver Severo mentindo para mim. Ela havia conseguido despertar meus maiores temores e isso me fez perder a cabeça. Não estava pensando direito quando disse tudo aquilo, apesar de ter certeza de que foi um momento de impulso.

Quando entramos na sala do professor Dumbledore, não consegui me concentrar nas coisas que Minerva apresentava ao diretor. Apenas me direcionei à poltrona que estava posta em frente à mesa e me ajeitei lá, ficando confortável, pois sabia que passaria algum tempo sentada ali. Fiquei esperando; tudo que o diretor fez, após a saída de Minerva, foi se inclinar para frente e apoiar os cotovelos na mesa.

— Vocês querem me contar o que foi que aconteceu? — Olhei para o outro lado, desviando meus olhos do diretor. Ele suspeitava de mim e Severo, eu já havia quase me esquecido disso. — Ambas insinuaram ter um relacionamento sexual com um professor desta escola. Vocês sabem que não toleramos este tipo de relacionamento aqui. Isto é contra as políticas de Hogwarts e, principalmente, da ética do profissional. Mencionar isso na frente de outros alunos é o mesmo que dizer que este não é um local decente de aprendizado. — Ele recostou-se à cadeira e suspirei me dando conta do que eu havia feito. — Vou relevar este assunto.

— O quê? — Pansy abriu um enorme sorriso. — Isso é sério?

Ela quase pulou no professor Dumbledore de empolgação. Revirei os olhos, exausta.

— Sim. — Ele limpou a garganta e ergui os olhos. — Vou relevar porquê... o professor Snape não trabalha mais aqui e o que ele faz fora deste local, não é da minha conta.

— Por quê? — Semicerrei os olhos, sentindo meu coração afundar. — O que aconteceu?

— Sinto muito, Srta. Granger, mas ele pediu demissão esta manhã e não deu justificativa.

_Severo pediu demissão. Ele pediu demissão._

Saí da sala do diretor sem rumo, até mesmo a implicância que Pansy tinha comigo não foi capaz de me parar, fui direto para o meu dormitório em busca de um bilhete. Não havia nada. Nenhuma correspondência. Nenhuma mensagem. Nada que pudesse mostrar a mim que Severo não havia desaparecido da minha vida para sempre. Não tinha certeza disso, mas confiava em meus sentidos e eu estava apavorada mesmo na incerteza. Eu preferiria mil vezes que ele tivesse feito isso pessoalmente, que tivesse dito que não dava mais, eu adoraria poder vê-lo fazer isso por si só, sem precisar desaparecer.

Meu coração batia descompassado e acelerado, olhei para os lados e percebi que estava à beira de outro ataque de pânico. Tudo ultimamente tinha sido tão tempestuoso que estava implícito que eu terminaria em mais uma crise. Me apoiei na cama e tentei puxar o ar para dentro do meu peito, mas ele não vinha. Minhas mãos começaram a habitual tremedeira e o suor encharcou minha camisa ao mesmo tempo em que as sentia gelar. Deixei meu corpo tombar no colchão e enrolei os braços nos meus joelhos, ainda tentando forçar a respiração que diminuiria o aperto no meu peito. Não conseguia. Me dei conta que, neste ritmo, eu perderia os sentidos muito em breve. E o dormitório estava vazio. Todos estavam em aulas.

* * *

Meus olhos reclamaram quando foram ofuscados por uma luz incômoda e assim que os abri, vislumbrei a janela grande da Ala Hospitalar. Como será que eu cheguei aqui? Percebi um movimento com um canto do meu olho na lateral da minha cama e me virei para encarar as feições neutras da minha professora de Astronomia.

— Respire. — Ela ordenou para mim. — Respire fundo e conte até dez, em voz alta.

— O que... houve?

— Faça a contagem, Hermione.

Seu tom era tão seco que eu imediatamente obedeci. Contei com ela de um a dez e assim que terminei, ela me pediu para repetir a sequência.

— Está respirando melhor? — Confirmei com a cabeça. — Certo. Seu meio-amasso me procurou. Ele é um excelente amigo.

— Ele foi… treinado para me ajudar.

— O que aconteceu para desencadear o ataque?

— Severo aconteceu. — Respondi deprimida.

Ela me olhou por alguns segundos. Havia um brilho em seu olhar, mas eu estava fraca demais para reconhecê-lo. Compaixão? Empatia?

— Sobre Severo, ele precisou ir para os Estados Unidos. Sam foi atacado na noite passada e está no hospital.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ninguém sabe direito. Apostamos em Comensais da Morte.

— Eu conheço o Sam, você me viu dançar com ele na festa do Severo. Gosto dele, teria ido com o Severo.

— Ele não quer você lá. — Sinistra sussurrou, amenizando a secura em sua voz. — Não quer que você veja Sam ainda. Dê um tempo a ele.

— Eu achei que ele só tivesse partido e terminado... comigo. — Rubor esquentou o meu rosto com a confissão da minha insegurança.

— Por que ele faria isso?

— Não sei, só estou dizendo que... — Suspirei, percebi o quanto soava egoísta estar falando isso. Sam era mais importante agora, mais importante que qualquer drama. — Eu ia gostar de ver o Sam, talvez ajudar...

— Você por acaso ouviu o que eu disse? — Ela suspirou. — Severo não a quer lá, ele suspeita de um ataque de Comensais da Morte e se pergunta por que não estava ciente disso. Então quer ficar sozinho por enquanto. É passageiro, só até Sam melhorar e ele obter alguma informação sobre o ataque. Dê alguns dias a ele, certo?

— Tudo bem, entendi. — Assenti. — Qual é o estado do Sam?

— Instável por enquanto. Até onde eu soube, está desacordado ainda. Quase o perdemos ontem.

— Não sabem nem como aconteceu?

— Não sabemos de nada, não enquanto ele estiver dormindo. Só sabemos que ele foi atacado. Trouxas o acharam em um beco próximo. Não fazemos ideia de nada.

— Certo.

— Por favor, cuide-se. — Ela sorriu levemente. — Eu manterei você informada, quando tiver alguma notícia.

Sinistra se levantou da poltrona ao meu lado e fez menção de partir.

— Professora... — Chamei, criando coragem para pedir algo que eu sabia que ela se negaria. — Peça que ele me escreva, por favor.

— Certo. — Ela suspirou. — Eu soube dos seus pais, que eles não aceitaram. Sinto muito.

— Vamos ficar bem.

Ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e saiu da Ala Hospitalar.

* * *

Na tarde deste mesmo dia Minerva me informou que eu seria dispensada da semana de aulas e voltaria para a casa dos meus pais. Segundo ela, este foi o quarto episódio grave de crise de pânico relatado pela escola apenas neste ano letivo e meus pais decidiram que me levariam ao médico que me acompanhou durante a minha infância. Sequer discuti. Eu me sentia mais exausta do que em todas as outras crises que tive. Mas também sabia que era um cansaço emocional que fez as minhas estruturas se desfazerem em farelos.

Assim que Madame Pomfrey me liberou, apanhei minha mochila no dormitório e pedi a Harry que me enviasse por Edwiges os deveres de casa da semana. Usei a lareira do escritório de Minerva e fui para casa, com os meus pensamentos viajando até Sam. Eu não tinha passado tempo suficiente com ele, mas sabia que era uma pessoa querida. Ele era um homem incrível. As brincadeiras e sua forma honesta de provocar Severo, só para irritá-lo eram marcas vivas de sua personalidade. Um homem que não perdeu a essência da juventude. Será que Fred e Jorge seriam como ele quando chegassem a essa idade também?

Mesmo depois de me despir, tomar banho e tentar relaxar, meus pensamentos continuavam a todo vapor. Estava me questionando sobre os motivos pelo qual Sam fora atacado. Por algum lapso de insanidade eu imaginava que a guerra com Voldemort se restringia somente ao nosso território, mas se Severo suspeitava que fora um ataque de Comensais da Morte, nos Estados Unidos, então eu estava redondamente enganada.

Havia algo estranho em toda a história de Sinistra, uma falha notória, mas estava encoberta demais para ser desenterrada. Eu adorava questionamentos, mas detestava quando eles me envolviam. Severo não queria que eu visitasse Sam e eu não sabia o motivo. Ou, talvez até estivesse ali, mas não fui capaz de enxergar. Sua militância ao me afastar não fora claramente divulgada, eu sabia. E precisava parar, urgentemente, de arrumar um pretexto novo para cada atitude que Severo tomava.

Desci para o andar debaixo. O ar estava impregnado com o cheiro do molho vermelho e, provavelmente, o bolo de carne da mamãe estava sendo preparado.

— Eu adoro ter você em casa, mesmo que tenha sido por um péssimo motivo. — Mamãe inspirou o ar com um sorriso tranquilo nos lábios e eu tentei, tentei mesmo, parecer tão animada quanto ela. — O que desencadeou a crise?

Deveria ser óbvio para ela que tinha relação com a proibição dela.

— Severo pediu demissão da escola. — Sentei-me, apoiando os cotovelos à mesa e suspirando. Não estava com fome o suficiente para adorar o cheiro. — E foi para... — Mordi a língua para não dizer fora do país, ela podia se animar com isso. — Esquece.

— Eu sei o que você está fazendo. — Ela disse simplesmente, voltando a mexer em suas panelas ao fogo. — E eu não vou ceder.

— Você acha que eu estou mentindo? — Minha voz saiu chorosa e isso fez com que ela olhasse para mim. Eu sempre fui bem controlada e meus pais sabiam o quanto era sério quando eu derramava lágrimas. — Eu o amo e o fato de você e o papai me proibirem de sair com ele não muda o que eu sinto, mas com certeza muda o que eu sinto a respeito de vocês dois.

Ela levou a mão direita ao seu peito, na região onde seu coração batia, e fazia isso como se tivesse sido atingida por um objeto pontiagudo.

— Só estou protegendo você, querida.

— Não diga isso, por favor, estou cansada de ouvir que tudo que as pessoas fazem é para me proteger.

Mamãe fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e se aproximou.

— Só porque você ama uma pessoa, não quer dizer que você a conheça.

— Eu conheço o coração dele e sei que ele não faria nada para me machucar.

Ela sorriu gentilmente e se sentiu no direito de se aproximar, isso fez com que eu encolhesse os ombros. Suas mãos deslizaram pela mesa, e ela olhou para um ponto fixo e não desviou para mim.

— O amor começa sempre bonito, meu bem, tudo parece se encaixar e vocês parecem ser feitos um para o outro. Você começa a se perguntar se encontraria alguém como ele algum dia e como uma ordem do seu coração, você chega à conclusão de que ninguém jamais será como ele. Isso, até você se dar conta de que há alguém. Alguém que é melhor do que ele. Mas pode ser que seja tarde, porque você se conformou com o amor que achava que merecia. Mas você é livre para tomar suas próprias decisões. E cometer todos os erros, livremente, sem a minha interrupção. — Sua mão agarrou a minha, que estava livre. — Não quero que se machuque, meu amor, não quero que você perca a sua essência.

Ela acariciou o meu rosto com delicadeza.

— Eu não vou me machucar. — Coloquei minha mão sobre a sua e sorri, aceitando aquele momento como ele deveria ser. Fechei os olhos, sentindo seu carinho em meu rosto. — Ninguém vai me roubar de mim, mãe.

Pelo menos, era o que eu imaginava.

* * *

A aceitação era algo estranho, pensei comigo depois de quatro dias sem Severo e nenhum sinal da sua existência na nossa microesfera. Por outro lado, meus pais pareciam conformados com a ideia e desconfiavam que meu andar sonolento pelos cantos da casa, como um zumbi, fosse resultado da ausência dele. E agora que parecia que tudo tinha terminado eles agiam como se a filha deles estar namorando um homem com quase com o dobro da idade dela, não fosse tão problemático. Parecia que finalmente compreenderam que, para minha paz de espírito, era melhor estar com ele, do que sem.

Eu continuei escrevendo para ele todos os dias. Meu objetivo era me tornar insuportável a ponto de que ele fosse obrigado a me responder, mas, Severo não deu o braço a torcer, e a muralha que nos separava — na verdade, um oceano de distância —, continuou de pé. O tempo que passei com ele me ensinou várias coisas, e as principais foram que, quanto mais você planeja algo, menos chance ela tem de acontecer. Levar a vida tranquilamente, sem fazer planos, não era meu mantra sagrado, mas depois do turbilhão que era a minha vida com Severo, eu não conseguia mais calcular meus objetivos e muito menos entender os objetivos dele.

Eu parei de contar quatorze dias depois. Os meus dias se arrastavam; ir para as aulas se tornou um sacrifício diário. Acho que ainda não tinha encontrado a definição para o sentimento que se instalou no meu coração, parecia uma camada espessa, que emaranhava a única coisa que realmente era significativa em toda a minha anatomia. Meu ar ia para o quinto dos infernos, e por mais que o puxasse de volta para meus pulmões, sentia uma dor insuportável, uma que eu conhecia muito bem. Mas fiz de tudo para não recorrer a Madame Pomfrey. Não queria mais uma intervenção dos meus pais. Afinal, aquela não era uma dor física, era a dor do abandono. Fui abandonada, fiquei desprotegida, deixada aqui em Hogwarts para me dissolver.

Dezessete dias depois, a sensação de abandono se apoderava de mim e resignada, até mesmo sem forças para lutar contra eu deixei que ela levasse a claridade do meu mundo; deixei que tudo se tornasse acinzentado e infeliz. Isso até eu ter a grande estúpida ideia de tentar pegar mais informações com a professora Sinistra, e ficar ainda mais frustrada do que já estava. É engraçado como eu sempre tomo a decisão que vai ferir o meu coração e mais estúpido ainda é saber disso, e mesmo assim fazer.

Fui avisada, alertada muitas vezes que quem brinca com fogo uma hora se queima. Mas eu tinha mesmo aquela famosa quedinha por coisas perigosas, ruins ou que simplesmente não funcionavam. As típicas coisas que todo mundo sabe que vai fazer você se dar mal no final.

Sinistra não me disse mais nada e a carta que escrevi para Arya nunca teve uma resposta. Pedi a Harry para sondar Dumbledore sobre o sumiço do professor Snape em uma de suas aulas particulares com o diretor. Nada.

Pedi autorização a Minerva para não voltar ao meu dormitório coletivo mesmo quando estivesse livre das obrigações de monitoria. Ela concordou e eu passei a isolar a minha pobre existência ao meu quarto individual, fingindo que não existia só para apagar as cenas de ser desprezada da minha mente. Até que também desisti dessa tática, pois, depois de pensar muito, decidi que seria melhor tê-la lá, para me lembrar do porquê eu deveria pensar muito antes de qualquer decisão.

No vigésimo segundo dia, eu chorei. Chorei tudo o que não havia conseguido, porque estava esperançosa e certa de que Severo honraria com sua palavra. Minha empáfia não me deixara desistir, não até aquele momento propenso. O ar do meu quarto cheirava a tristeza e por mais que os elfos doméstico o limpasse enquanto eu estava em aula, juntassem todas as minhas coisas e abrissem as cortinas, o ar aqui dentro permanecia fiel aos meus sentimentos ruins, forçando-me a ficar em todos os meus horários livres deitada na cama esperando que uma coruja com notícias dele entrasse por minha janela. Passando vinte e dois dias, eu desisti e por isso chorei.

Fui forte para muitas coisas, mas não forte para persistir no que eu sentia por Severo. Talvez porque eu já estivesse magoada o bastante para preferir solidão a ter que esperá-lo por uma eternidade. Poderia levar meses para que ele conseguisse me encarar de novo, e minha personalidade caótica, cheia de vida e que, com certeza, detestava demoras, não aceitaria o plano A — o de abandono — então partiria para o plano B: viva, sinta, ame e nunca espere.

No dia seguinte, Minerva me informou que eu pegaria uma Chave de Portal para Ilvermorny, onde apresentaria, junto com Draco, o trabalho de Runas Antigas que fizemos juntos e com a orientação da professora Babbling no Seminário Bruxo Internacional de Tradução de Runas. Assim que estávamos em território americano, pedi licença à Draco e fui até um telefone público. Disquei o número da minha mãe. Ela atendeu ao segundo toque.

— _Você chegou? Como está a neve?_

— Molhada, eu acho. Chegamos bem, mas a professora Babbling está atrasada.

— _Já está se acostumando com o clima daí?_

— Hum, não tem nada de extraordinário. — Confessei olhando a meu redor. — É tudo tão... moderno? — Arqueei a sobrancelha e recostei na barreira de aço que segurava o teto. Suspirei. — A viagem me deixou cansada. Estou me sentindo exausta e com dor de cabeça.

— Você tem alguns dias antes da apresentação. — Mamãe disse naturalmente. — Sei que vai nos deixar orgulhosos.

Limpei a garganta antes de agradecer, estava mesmo muito cansada e achei que fosse perder facilmente a paciência de tanto esperar.

— _Alguma notícia dele?_

Sabia que ela estava falando dele. Especificamente.

— Não.

— _Sinto muito._

— Você sabe que não precisa. E vocês não apoiavam antes, não mude isso agora.

— _Eu não pensei que ele realmente fosse pedir demissão._

Suspirei alto, não queria perder o pouco da paciência que me restara.

— _Só estava fazendo o que era melhor para você._

— Por favor, não vamos ter uma briga sobre isso agora. Já chega. — Minha voz embargou. — Eu só quero uma semana de paz. Sem Hogwarts, sem Severo, sem...

— _Sem nós. — Ela concluiu._

— Um tempo só para mim.

— _Tudo bem, eu entendo. Você está crescendo e precisa do seu espaço. Faz sentido, sinto muito, vou respeitar isso._

— Preciso desligar, a minha professora acabou de chegar.

Despedi-me rapidamente olhando para a professora Babbling e Draco que caminhavam em minha direção. Ela estava agasalhada até o pescoço, suas bochechas e a ponta do seu nariz estavam ruborizadas pelo frio e usava uma touca fofa demais pro meu gosto. E, atrás dela e de Draco, Severo Snape estava escondido. Seu pescoço encolhido para dentro do casaco, as mãos soterradas no mesmo e ele usava uma touca cinza, escondendo todo o seu cabelo comprido.

Semicerrei os olhos, confusa, e meu coração em uma briga interna, ao titubear meus sentimentos, não tinha certeza se estava chorando de raiva ou de alívio por finalmente poder vê-lo.

Ele se aproximou mais rápido do que a minha professora de Runas Antigas e Draco, meu corpo automaticamente tomou controle da situação e me afastei. Fazendo com que ele parasse a quatro passos de mim, percebendo que no meu ato exigi distância. Eu precisava dela para conseguir me recompor. Não havia motivos para ele ter despedaçado minha esperança, ele não tinha o direito de sumir durante três semanas e depois reaparecer, tentando parecer como se nada tivesse mudado, quando tudo estava diferente. Ele tentou se aproximar de novo e fiz a mesma coisa, andei para trás, para longe, me afastando cada vez mais daquilo que me machucava: ele.

— Pare! — Virei o rosto.

Empurrei-o pelo peito com a mão, tentando mais uma vez, na inutilidade, manter distância.

— Me escute, Hermione.

Tentei afastar as mãos, mas ele sendo mais ágil do que eu, como sempre, agarrou meus pulsos forçando-me a ficar imóvel.

— Três semanas. Eu fiquei três semanas esperando para te escutar. — Puxei as mãos para junto do corpo com força, porém, seu braço continuou estendido em minha direção. — E você sumiu. Desapareceu. Eu não quero mais te escutar. Por que você está aqui, agora? O que você espera que eu diga? — Ergui as mãos espalmadas, depois os ombros. Olhei para os lados e depois para ele. — Oi, tudo bem? Senti sua falta, muito, muito mesmo, e passei noites em claro tentando imaginar o que teria acontecido de tão grave para, de repente, você achar que não pode confiar em mim. O que foi que eu fiz para te afastar? — Minha cabeça caiu para o lado, procurando por seus olhos.

Babbling e Draco pareciam intrusos entre nós. Mas quando Severo olhou na direção da minha professora de Runas Antigas percebi o combinado de ambos. E ela se afastou, levando Draco consigo, à medida que os olhos dele se intensificavam. Ele sabia que ela seria minha companheira nessa viagem e se aproveitou disso para se combinar com ela de me encurralar, sem me consultar. E ela claramente não se deu nem ao trabalho de me informar que teríamos outro integrante na comitiva ao Seminário. Mas, em sua defesa, ela não faz ideia de que eu não estava preparada para um encontro com meu antigo professor.

— Lily estava certa. Você é complicado demais para mim. — Afastei os cachos revoltos que caíram sobre meus olhos. — Para qualquer uma, na verdade. Tem muita dor, muitos conflitos e, principalmente, muitas mentiras. Elas exalam de você, consigo até sentir o cheiro. — Eu gesticulava com as mãos para tentar me explicar melhor e, quanto mais eu falava, mais intensas se tornaram para mim as lembranças das suas ações.

Seus olhos me olhavam, mas não estavam preocupados em me ver, apenas em consertar todos os erros que ele esteve cometendo.

— Se você me deixar explicar ao menos — Ele tentou se aproximar mais uma vez, e realmente precisava parar com isso —, eu sei que podemos dar um jeito. Eu conto tudo que você quiser saber, você só precisa... me escutar.

Confesso que ele acertou em cheio na escolha de proposta. Tudo que eu mais ansiava era o dia em que eu poderia, enfim, perguntar tudo que me incomodava e eu sempre jurava deixar que ele por si só se sentisse à vontade para contar. Depois de todos esses meses com Severo, cheguei à conclusão sensata de que esse dia nunca chegaria. Ele nunca estaria pronto para se abrir, mas eu estava pronta para escutar. _Se ele fosse mesmo contar tudo_.

Severo me encarou, esperando decisivamente por uma resposta que pudesse, enfim, fazer o seu dia. Soltei um suspiro frustrado, e o encarei de volta.

— Por favor, não faça com que eu me arrependa depois. — Fechei os olhos gesticulando com as mãos. — E você carrega a minha mala. — Apontei para a pequena bolsa ao meu lado.

— Você sempre é mandona mas, quando está irritada, consegue ficar pior. — Ele balançou a cabeça, mas não se recusou a pegar minha mala. Inclinou-se, e jogou-a sobre os ombros. — Senti sua falta também. Isso não é mentira, mas exala de mim.

Revirei os olhos, cruzei os braços e comecei a atravessar a rua com ele. A professora Babbling e Draco nos esperavam lá fora, de braços cruzados.

Eu ainda estava irritada com Severo, o suficiente para poder ignorá-lo pelo resto dos dias em que estivesse ali, mas... estava jogando um jogo perigoso, no qual eu nunca havia entrado em campo, e ele já era especialista. Sim, eu poderia mesmo dizer não e deixar com que nossas vidas seguissem cada uma para um canto e estava tentando me decidir quanto a isso. Eu poderia falar com ele, dar uma chance para que se explicasse; poderia visitar Sam, ver seu estado ou pelo menos tentar, sem que precisasse me envolver demais nisso. Conseguiria fazer isso sem que meus sentimentos acirrados atrofiassem ainda mais nosso relacionamento. Um relacionamento que eu não fazia ideia se ainda existia. Talvez nem chegou sequer a existir, fora só um desejo interno e muito intenso e agora eu estava acordando, me deparando com a realidade.

— Como iremos até Ilvermorny? — Perguntei para a professora Babbling, que olhava atentamente para os carros parados à nossa frente.

— Minerva achou melhor nos hospedarmos fora da escola. Só iremos para lá amanhã, via Flu. — Ela apontou para um hotel na esquina.

Arqueei a sobrancelha olhando a expressão de desprezo de Draco.

— Draco Malfoy vai se hospedar em um hotel Trouxa? Isso é sério?

— Nunca! O St. Regis tem uma ala mágica. — Draco sorriu orgulhoso. — Quanto à você, Granger, pode ficar à vontade para se misturar com os seus 'parentes', se desejar.

— Se isso me mantiver distante de você, eu prefiro. — Cruzei os braços, antes de lhe dar um olhar irritado e me virei para Severo. — Você não representa mais Hogwarts, sua comitiva também está hospedada lá?

Apontei com o queixo em direção ao hotel.

— Eu tenho uma casa em Nova Iorque, Srta. Granger. — Ele sorriu orgulhoso de dizer aquilo e engoli em seco. — Tem muitas coisas que você ainda não sabe sobre mim, então eu sugiro que você tome um café comigo e vou lhe inteirar sobre tudo.

— Você só continua me irritando afirmando o óbvio de que eu não sei nada sobre você. — Cerrei os olhos, desafiadora.

— Vocês podem ir para o hotel, Babbling, Draco. — Severo entregou minha mala ao loiro que a olhou com desdém, mas a aceitou mesmo assim enquanto o puxava para se afastar de nós duas.

Eu estava tremendo de frio.

— Desculpe, professora, pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Seria ótimo.

— Eu não fazia ideia de que Severo estava aqui. Faz semanas desde que ele saiu da escola e nunca tivemos uma relação além da profissional. Acredite quando digo que fiquei surpresa ao receber uma coruja dele nesta manhã. — Ela bufou. — Notei uma certa tensão entre você e ele. Escute, Srta. Granger, se você não estiver bem para sair com ele, tudo bem. Posso impedi-lo, afinal, sou a responsável por você e pelo Sr. Malfoy enquanto estivermos em solo americano.

— Está tudo bem. Nós hum.. precisamos mesmo conversar.

Ela me olhou seriamente e foi a sua vez de conversar com Severo mais afastada de nós. Me deixando junto com Draco, que girou nos calcanhares, virando seu corpo em minha direção e inclinou a cabeça com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios.

— Você caiu mesmo nas graças do Severo. — Eu o olhei em choque e ele bufou. — Minha tia faz parte do círculo dos Comensais da Morte, isso não é nenhum segredo. Ela deixou escapar sobre a reivindicação que ele fez de você, Granger.

— Você sabe?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

— Mas a questão aqui não é essa, é? — Ele me olhou divertido. — Por favor, faça com que ele pague por essas três semanas desde o pedido de demissão. Você ficou destruída, consigo ver nas suas olheiras.

Mordi o lábio inferior, olhando para o nada. Draco sabia, não adiantava negar.

— Estávamos bem. Estávamos mesmo, e no outro dia, ele desapareceu.

— Talvez ele tenha feito isso com alguma outra intenção? Soube que os seus pais não aceitaram, certo? Ele dava aula na sua escola, seria muito catastrófico se as pessoas soubessem e a mais atingida seria você. Aquele boato de Pansy teria feito o maior estrago se ele ainda trabalhasse lá. Você praticamente confessou no corredor que dormiu com ele. Ele seria demitido de qualquer forma e você teria que conviver com adolescentes idiotas pegando no seu pé pelo resto do ano. E só quem pode fazer isso sou eu. — Draco suspirou. — Pensando bem, qual professor quer ter no currículo "experiência em transar com alunas". É um desastre. Vocês dois são. — Ele revirou os olhos, impaciente. — Eu não aguentaria, honestamente. Vocês devem estar naquela fase de atração forte, poderosa e de superação. Acho que não tenho saco para isso.

— Não sei o que pensar, Malfoy.

— Granger, ele saiu da cama às seis da manhã no meio de uma tempestade de neve para vir até aqui. Mesmo que tenha aparatado, não tem o que pensar. Pelo menos faça com que ele te pague um café decente e bem quente.

— Isso seria deixar ele me subornar. — Franzi a testa me lembrando do porquê de eu ter aceitado conversar com ele.

— Bom, se não der certo — Draco deu de ombros —, ao menos você perdeu a virgindade com um cara experiente, minha primeira vez foi horrível. — Ele franziu o nariz para o lado direito e, por incrível que pareça, sorrimos um para o outro.

— Você cuide bem da mala dela. — Não percebi quando Severo voltou, e deu uma batidinha no ombro de Draco. — E você vem comigo.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos meus, gelados e extremamente doloridos pelo vento frio. Olhei para trás ainda tentando entender o que Severo estava fazendo. A professora Babbling ergueu a mão, me enviando um aceno um tanto confuso e puxei minha mão de volta, fazendo com que nós parássemos um pouco distantes do ponto onde meus companheiros de viagem ficaram parados.

Intercalei o olhar entre nossas mãos e ele. Eu pensava muito, sabia disso. Porém, não tanto para os assuntos que eu realmente precisava. Sair com ele significaria muitas coisas para mim, para ele. Queria dizer então que eu estava cedendo? Eu estaria pronta para ceder? Não estava certa de que meu coração aguentava mais uma queda, mais um baque que pudesse destruir de vez os últimos pedaços que me restara.

— Ir tomar um café com você quer dizer uma grande besteira. — Assenti, dando importância ao que eu pensava e não ao que meu coração dizia.

Ele encostou-se na parede ao fundo, esticou o braço para agarrar meu indicador. Nossos dedos tiveram uma ligação inebriante, como um choque elétrico e os pelos espalhados pelo meu corpo se arrepiaram. Senti frio, mais do que já estava sentindo. Depois de ter me aproximado, quase tocado em seu corpo, finquei meus pés no chão, sentindo o gélido da neve atravessar a sola de minhas botas.

Sua mão direita se ergueu, tocando minha bochecha escarlate pelo frio e seus dedos desceram pela minha pele, acariciando milimetricamente cada centímetro dela. O polegar acariciou meu lábio, superior e inferior, venerando minha boca. Ele lambeu seus lábios, como se estivesse evitando mostrar o quanto ele me desejava. Ali. Agora. Naquele instante ele só queria, só precisava, se ocupar em me beijar.

— Eu reivindiquei você. Mas se você acha que eu a magoei o bastante para te fazer desistir, eu aceito. Deixo você ir, mas antes preciso que você saiba como eu me sinto a seu respeito. Preciso que você saiba que desde que nos envolvemos, eu me deito pensando em você e tenho forças para me levantar quando sei que você estará lá. Você foi capaz de cuidar de uma alma quebrada. E eu seria egoísta se te pedisse para me dar uma chance de provar que sou merecedor disso, quando você está ciente de que não pode ficar comigo.

Ele afastou sua mão do meu rosto e eu quis protestar logo em seguida, mas não pude. Ele fitou meus olhos, me analisando com atenção. Depois de tudo que ouvi, eu me rendi, enfim. Suas últimas frases me pareceram sinceras, foram sentimentos que ele conseguiu transformar em palavras e eu me tornei a egoísta.

Precisava dar uma chance a ele, afinal de contas, Sam estava em um hospital e num estado preocupante. As últimas semanas foram tão ruins para ele como para mim. Aceitei quando ele esticou os braços para mim e cedi a vontade de abraçá-lo. Encostei a lateral do meu rosto em seu peito, e suspirei quando fechei os olhos deixando que seu cheiro me inebriasse.

— Bem melhor assim, não acha?

— Não.

Menti, e ele percebeu, pois soltou um sorriso quando deslizou seus dedos nas minhas costas, fazendo suaves círculos nela, enquanto nos abraçávamos. Estremeci quando ele deu um beijo no meu pescoço, mesmo coberto pelo cachecol. O tremor não foi de frio, foi por ser ele. E isso bastava.

— Você está trêmula.

— Estou congelada, é sério.

— Você parece mesmo estar congelada. — Ele encarou meu nariz vermelho. — Londres é tão frio como aqui, não vejo diferença.

Revirei os olhos, mas acabei sorrindo para ele.

— Senti falta do seu sorriso. — Ele confessou.

De repente, nós estávamos sérios outra vez. Eu o encarava e ele fazia o mesmo, sua urgência em me beijar era tanta quanto a minha.

— Não precisava ser assim, você sabe. — O soltei e cruzei os braços, acariciando-os com precisão. — Podia ter escrito para mim de volta. Eu lhe escrevi várias vezes e você não me respondeu nenhuma. O que você pensou? Que voltaria e tudo estaria como antes?

— Não. Eu sabia que você me trataria assim. — O vi engolir em seco, virei a cabeça confusa. — Você não entenderia, mesmo que eu quisesse explicar.

— Estou aqui agora, explique-se.

— Podemos entrar? — Ele apontou para a cafeteria do outro lado.

Suspirei, mas concordei com um aceno positivo. A sensação que me tomou após nossa conversa foi simples, algo não me pareceu certo no que aconteceu com Sam. Entrei e o ambiente parecia confortável. Era retrô, aconchegante e escuro, com mesas de tampo e pernas longas de alumínio e bancos acolchoados de vermelho. Nós nos sentamos na última mesa, afastados do restante dos clientes. Fiquei satisfeita por isso, para o nosso tipo de conversa, nos isolar era o essencial.

— Então? — Coloquei os cotovelos sobre a mesa quando me sentei e enquanto folheava o cardápio, percebi que não estava com fome.

— Dois cafés. — Ele não retirou os olhos de mim, e eu fiz o mesmo. A garçonete que havia chegado sem que eu percebesse anotava o pedido com pressa. — Extraforte.

— Não tomo café extraforte. — Levantei as sobrancelhas.

— Você vai precisar, acredite em mim. — Ele olhou pela janela e não retirou os olhos dela por pelo menos dez segundos. — Sam perdeu muito sangue naquela noite, as poções de reposição de sangue não funcionam mais. Estão tentando arrumar um doador. — Ele suspirou e eu continuei o olhando confusa.

— Os familiares dele não podem fazer a doação?

— Não. — Ele disse simplesmente. E aquela conversa me parecia tomar um rumo diferente do que o planejado. — Porque Sam não é filho legítimo dos seus pais. A mãe dele não podia ter filhos, algo com genética. E o meu sangue, nem o de Arya serve. Para nós, bruxos, além do sangue ser compatível, a assinatura mágica também precisa ser. Por isso a dificuldade de encontrar um doador. Não sei quanto tempo mais ele vai aguentar.

— Mas ele ainda está lutando. — O alertei, lembrando que Sam ainda estava vivo. — Ele vai ficar bem.

Estiquei a minha mão por cima da mesa, para segurar a dele. Severo estava claramente abatido, seu olhar caído revelava isso cada vez mais. A garçonete, trouxe nossos cafés e depois saiu.

— Você pode me perguntar o que quiser, contarei tudo. Dou minha palavra.

Havia certa dificuldade da parte dele em dizer isto. Sua voz não saía tão firme e decisiva como costumava, principalmente quando ele tinha certeza. Estava claro que havia muita dúvida nela.

— Por que Lily quer adotar o Tom? — Foi a primeira coisa que veio à minha cabeça, apesar de não ser a pergunta mais importante.

— Quem te contou isso?

— Eu faço as perguntas. Você só responde.

Ele ergueu as mãos na altura do ombro e calou-se resignado.

— Então... — O incentivei.

— Tom foi deixado em Bluewatter. Ele foi encontrado por Aurores, depois que a família foi massacrada por Comensais da Morte. Ele é esperto, inteligente. E Lily se sente sozinha.

— Lily já tem um filho, Severo. Nós dois sabemos disso.

— Não está em meu poder decidir contar a ela sobre o Potter. — Severo vincou a testa e assentiu me incentivando a prosseguir.

— Por que não?

Ele desviou os olhos um momento.

— Porque eu fui o causador do que aconteceu com eles.

— E se arrependeu. Então por que não pode contar para ela que o filho dela sobreviveu àquela noite? Ela nem sabe da existência dele. Alguém apagou a memória dela sobre o próprio filho! E Lily já perdeu uma filha antes disso. É cruel não contar a ela toda verdade, Severo.

— Foi Dumbledore quem tomou essa decisão. Não tenho poder nenhum para devolver as memórias para ela. E você não acha que seria pior se eu chegasse falando para Lily que ela tem um filho quando ela nem sequer lembrará disso? Acredite em mim Hermione, desde que soube que ela estava viva e escondida eu tive vontade de me ajoelhar aos pés dela e declarar o meu arrependimento. Todos os dias esse desejo ainda me consome. Mas está fora do meu poder.

Pigarreei limpando a garganta.

— Certo.

— Parece que estou em um interrogatório. — Ele enrugou a testa, mas parecia conformado com a ideia.

— De certa forma você está. Preciso entender o que se passa nessa sua cabeça.

— Não há nada de extraordinário acontecendo aqui dentro, acredite.

— Por que você pediu demissão?

— Sam precisa de mim aqui agora. — Seu olhar sustentou o meu. — Achei que se não te respondesse, por ora, você se manteria longe. Assim não correria tanto risco quanto todos nós.

— Isso tem a ver com o ataque, não tem?

Inclinei para frente, apoiando o peso do corpo nos braços dobrados sobre a mesa.

— Não acho que tenha sido uma coincidência. — Severo olhou pela janela outra vez. — Ele foi atacado por um feitiço que o fez sangrar por horas e foi deixado lá. Fizeram isso porque o queriam morto.

— Quem? — Perguntei numa voz calma, tentando disfarçar minha aflição.

— Quem você acha? — Ele se inclinou, aproximando-se mais do meu rosto. Arregalei os olhos, até que eles estivessem quase saltando para fora.

— Por que Voldemort atacaria alguém tão próximo de você? Não faz sentido.

— Por causa do Weasley.

Eu comecei a rir e precisei colocar a mão direita para cobrir minha boca. Tomei um pouco do meu café. Severo estava certo, precisaria de algo líquido para me fazer engolir essa bobagem.

— Ron? Sério?

Severo sorriu ironicamente, me olhando como se eu fosse a pessoa mais inocente da face da Terra.

— Weasley nos expôs. Eu tive que reivindicar você para o meu coven, como lhe disse. E para o Lorde das Trevas, alguém próximo a mim deveria pagar por minha 'falha' de ter dormido com você e torná-la intocável para ele. Você agora é tão intocável pelo Lorde das Trevas quanto Potter.

Eu não conseguia assimilar aquilo e mesmo depois de três a quatro goles de café, ainda não tinha conseguido digerir. Rony tinha me envolvido em uma situação que eu não gostava nem mesmo de pensar.

— E por ser uma intocável isso faz de mim uma ameaça direta para ele?

— Sim, o que significa que qualquer pessoa, não ligada aos Comensais da Morte, mas que simpatizam com a causa, pode atacá-la. E é por isso não vou mais perder você de vista.

Severo enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e retirou seu galeão de comunicação. Ele se levantou, erguendo o indicador para que eu esperasse. Saiu e fiquei assistindo enquanto ele sussurrava para a mão, disfarçando para os pedestres Trouxas, como se estivesse apenas fumando um cigarro.

Rony tinha nos exposto e me tornado um alvo ainda maior para Voldemort. Era tão inacreditável que minha cabeça rodava. Quanto mais eu quisesse ficar longe de tudo isso, mais próxima eu estava. Isso explicava os Aurores, explicava o ataque de Dolohov, explicava o motivo de Rony ter se transferido de escola e também de ter nos abandonado. Ele não traficava artefatos das trevas, ele dava informações privilegiadas para Voldemort. O simples fato de Severo ter me dito isto, fora suficiente para que dúvidas em relação a Rony também fossem esclarecidas. Independe de qual seria a verdade, o alívio me tomou. Estava cansada de fazer suposições, de tentar acreditar que tudo poderia ser um engano quando na verdade ele tinha mais culpa no cartório do que nos fora justificado.

Entretanto, eu estava acostumada com as bombas e as ocasiões inapropriadas com que elas me apareciam. Sou a melhor amiga de Harry desde o primeiro ano. Somos acostumados a corrermos risco. Isso é parte da nossa vida acadêmica tanto quanto as disciplinas que estudamos são. Depois de tudo que havia passado, não achei que nada fosse me surpreender até agora. Mas, basicamente, Ron vazava nossas informações para Voldemort, enquanto Severo vazava informações para a Ordem. Isso os tornava inimigos e colocava Severo em risco direto de ser descoberto como um traidor.

Esfreguei os olhos, estava cansada. Muito cansada e o café não ajudou muito. Bebi outro gole longo e Severo se sentou na minha frente.

— Tudo bem? — Perguntou, olhando-me com atenção.

— Só estou cansada, não se preocupe. Quem era? — Gesticulei para a moeda, que ele colocou no bolso.

— Do hospital. Sam conseguiu um doador. — Ele riu, parecia feliz pelo amigo e realmente deveria estar.

Ele fez sinal para que partíssemos e fiquei de pé, senti a mão de Severo segurar a minha e percebi que gostava de estarmos aqui, em outro continente nós até poderíamos ser um casal normal. Com vários problemas, é claro, mas aos olhos de fora, continuávamos normais. E estranhei por, inconscientemente, eu ter me referido a nós como um casal. Éramos tudo, mas estávamos longe de ser um casal. Talvez, mais normais agora do que há três semanas.

Já estávamos do lado de fora e no beco vazio ao lado da cafeteria. Severo se aproximou de mim e eu agarrei sua cintura, abraçando-o com força e vitalidade. Senti seu corpo mais uma vez e subi a mão pelo seu peito, para sentir seu coração batendo com força quando o tocava. A última coisa que vi foi o brilho de satisfação em seus olhos, quando uma lufada de neve nos atingiu e ele nos aparatou.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Beijos e até o próximo!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

Quando chegamos ao hospital meu nível de cansaço estava em outro patamar, um que eu ainda não havia conseguido decifrar. O professor Dumbledore estava sentado na sala de espera, Arya estava no quarto com Sam e eu me obriguei a aguardar ali. Severo saiu para pegar café para todos e me deixou sozinha com o diretor. Andei até o bruxo mais velho e sorri para ele em um cumprimento gentil.

— Olá, professor. — Sussurrei, sentando-me ao seu lado.

— Olá, querida. Por que demorou tanto? — Seu rosto virou em minha direção, comedido.

— Eu achei que Severo não me quisesse aqui.

— Ah sim, o Severo. — Ele riu, balançando a cabeça. — Ele queria, só não sabia disso.

— Não me pareceu assim, mas tudo bem. — Ajeitei minhas costas no encosto. — Como o Sam está?

— Ele está melhor. — O professor Dumbledore me fitou por cima dos seus oclinhos meia lua. — Posso achar até que ele está melhor que você.

Isto deveria ser verdade, Draco ressaltou o mesmo ponto.

— Só estou cansada.

— Perdoe-o, Srta. Granger. Severo ainda está aprendendo a lidar com tudo. O sentimento que tem por você, o emprego, o perigo em ser um espião, a situação com Lily.

— Ele não precisava lidar com nada. Tudo que ele tinha que fazer era ficar.

— Entendo sua chateação. — Ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha, dando um aperto suave. — Então, você vai representar Hogwarts por aqui?

A súbita mudança de assunto me aliviou, falar com o diretor de Hogwarts sobre Severo não era exatamente algo que eu estava preparada.

— Foi inesperado. Mas depois de tantas coisas acontecendo nesses últimos meses, mudar de ares é uma coisa boa, eu acho.

Apesar de querer esconder minha empolgação, não pude. Em meu rosto eu tinha um sorriso que era o desenho perfeito de quem amava se sair bem nos trabalhos escolares.

— Eu achei mesmo que você fosse aparecer. — Arya nos alcançou e eu me levantei. Antes que pudesse falar, senti seu abraço me envolver. Sufocante e apertado.

— Acho que alguém sentiu minha falta. — Sorri depois que ela se afastou e pude respirar outra vez. — Como vai?

— Melhor que você, é claro. — Ela me olhou, uma análise detalhada a respeito das minhas olheiras.

Notei um clima estranho entre ela e o professor Dumbledore, já que não trocaram nenhuma palavra, mas eu não quis dar tanta atenção a isso.

— Vocês já sabem quem vai ser o doador? — Perguntei e olhei dela para o diretor, mas eles tinham uma expressão curiosa. Entreolharam-se em uma conversa visual de cumplicidade, e estranhei o fato de me sentir deslocada. — O que foi? — Sorri, tentando esconder o resquício de dúvida que havia se apossado de meu rosto.

Engoli em seco quando olhei para trás, diretamente para onde os olhos de ambos estavam direcionados. Jamais imaginei que a veria outra vez, fazia meses, que até me esqueci de sua existência e de como ela também era uma parte da vida de Severo. Meu coração se apertou um pouco ao vê-lo abraçando Bettany.

Havia gratidão, um gesto implícito e o carinho, principalmente quando ele afagou seus cabelos. Ela estava com a cabeça depositada na curva de seu pescoço, apertava suas unhas longas pintadas de vermelho em suas costas. Bettany estava protegida nos braços dele e eu estava insegura outra vez, abraçando meu próprio corpo virei nos calcanhares para encarar Arya.

— Eu deveria estar aqui? — Perguntei franzindo o lábio depois de soltar um suspiro angustiado.

— Claro. Sam quer muito te ver. — Arya esticou sua mão para agarrar a minha e acariciou o dorso enquanto sorria para mim. — Fique tranquila, Bettany fez isso porque quis. Sua assinatura mágica é compatível com a de Sam. Só isso.

— Ela conseguiu estragar toda a minha estabilidade emocional. — Meu sorriso foi para esconder a vergonha em meu rosto. — E ele nem trouxe o café... — Suspirei, olhando por cima do meu ombro direito.

Bettany já havia se afastado e agora ela e Severo apenas conversavam trivialmente.

— Você é engraçada. — Arya sorriu, e voltou a se levantar. — E ciumenta. Fica calma, vai ficar tudo bem.

Fingi olhar para o outro lado, disfarçando que estive encarando Severo e Bettany a maior parte do tempo. Ponderei a ideia de me levantar para cumprimentá-la, pois precisava parar de agir como uma adolescente birrenta. Mesmo a contragosto me levantei sem olhar para o lado. Nós nem estávamos juntos de verdade, eu havia dito claramente minhas intenções ao vir para cá: apenas para conversarmos e visitar Sam, então, estaria pronta para retomar com a minha vida. Apesar de algo impertinente em meu coração dizer que Severo ainda mantinha o controle dos nossos destinos.

— Quanto tempo. — Bettany ergueu apenas um canto de seu sorriso, e uma sensação de presença indesejada me tomou. Procurei um apoio confortante nos olhos de Severo, ele parecia preocupado, mesmo depois de saber que Sam estava a salvo graças a ela.

— Sim. — Respondi. Era frustrante encontrá-la depois de tanto tempo e pela forma como seu olhar intenso conseguia me atingir, ela sabia o motivo de Severo ter terminado com ela. — Como estão as coisas?

Ela cruzou os braços, antes de responder.

— Vão bem. Você vai ficar na cidade?

— Sim, representarei Hogwarts em Ilvermorny durante os próximos dias. — Minha tentativa de ser amistosa foi por água abaixo, quando seu olhar me fuzilou até que neutralizasse todos os meus órgãos internos. — Acho que eu vou... — Apontei com o indicador para o corredor, de onde Severo e ela tinham aparecido. — Ver o Sam.

— Eu vou com você. — Severo apoiou sua mão na base de minha cintura, guiando-me em direção ao quarto de Sam.

Olhei pela última vez para o rosto pálido de Bettany. Seu corpo estava encolhido quando lhe dei as costas, os ombros caídos e os braços em volta da própria cintura.

— Ela não me parece bem. — Sussurrei para ele quando passamos pela curva do corredor e sumimos do seu campo de visão.

— Ela doou sangue, isso desestabilizou seu núcleo mágico e a deixou um pouco fraca, mas logo ela se sentirá melhor. — Ele sorriu, tentando parecer calmo e apaziguador. — Eu sei o que você pensou. — Ele olhou fixamente para mim. — E não, eu não sabia que era ela.

— Você não me deve satisfações, Severo. — Parei imediatamente e cruzei os braços. Meus olhos fugiram quando os dele me procuraram. — E deixou isso muito claro nas últimas semanas.

— E já pedi desculpas.

— Isso não basta. — Apertei as unhas sobre meu casaco, sentindo a raiva me corroer. Eu achei que poderia lidar com ele, mas não conseguia. — E me dizer que Rony é um canalha também não. Eu já sabia disso, nada mais me surpreende quando se trata dele. Tente algo diferente agora e não erre.

— Podemos conversar no meu apartamento, não fica longe daqui. E tenho um presente. — O olhei de cara amarrada. — Não estou tentando comprar sua atenção. — Severo levantou as duas sobrancelhas. — É apenas algo para fazer com que você se lembre de mim quando voltar à Hogwarts.

— Você não vai mais voltar?

— Não.

Suspirei, sentindo como se a cada segundo nossa distância estivesse maior e eu não queria que ela existisse. Nem fisicamente, nem emocionalmente. Eu o queria por perto, apesar da minha raiva acirrada, meu coração estava magoado e buscando respostas, mas meu corpo ainda correspondia aos seus comandos.

— Já vai ser bem difícil esquecer você. — Engoli o nó que se formou no topo da minha garganta. — E vai me dar algo para que eu me lembre de você?

— Você está enganada quanto a isso.

Ele diminuiu a distância entre nós com passos milimetricamente calculados e me envolveu em um abraço que se transformou em um beijo sedento quando suas mãos me apertaram com fervor, impedindo que eu fugisse do meu próprio pecado. Esqueci o porquê estava furiosa. Meu corpo respondia exatamente ao que meu coração sentia: saudade. Deixei que ele me beijasse o suficiente para suprir o tempo que estivemos longe até que consegui falar novamente.

— Eu senti a sua falta, Severo. Não consigo pensar sobre isso direito agora, mas eu só quero esquecer as últimas semanas por alguns minutos.

Ele me beijou novamente, me deixando completamente rendida à ele.

— Você me quer? — Sussurrou as palavras, me pegando de surpresa.

— Sim. — Respondi, rendida.

— Quanto?

— O quê?

Ele desceu os beijos pela minha mandíbula e se enterrou no meu pescoço.

— Diga. — Sibilou, suas mãos se enterraram no meu cabelo e ele os puxou com mais força do que era apropriado no meio de um corredor de hospital.

— Eu sei o que você está fazendo, Severo. E isso não vai acontecer.

— Lamento por machucá-la. — Ele mordeu meu lóbulo e eu sibilei um palavrão desconexo. — Por não escrever. Por desaparecer.

— E por agir como um egoísta? — Sorri para ele, mesmo que não visse seus olhos.

— Principalmente isso. — Ele suspirou e senti sua mão tocar meu rosto gentilmente antes que ele me beijasse de novo, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Seus polegares fizeram carinho em minhas maçãs em movimentos circulares e o beijo se tornou calmo, apreciativo como se fosse o último.

— Acho que não é apropriado ficarmos nos beijando no meio do corredor do hospital — Comentei, quando ele se desviou novamente para o meu pescoço.

— Essa não foi a coisa menos apropriada que eu fiz, Hermione. — Sua boca estava novamente a poucos milímetros de distância da minha.

— E qual foi então? — Sorri, empurrando-o de leve com a mão em seu peito. Senti seu coração, estava descompassado.

— Ficar com você.

Algo dentro do meu coração explodiu, irradiando uma energia incomum para cada membro e órgão do meu corpo. Uma aceleração descompassada tomou posse dos meus movimentos, trazendo a sensação viva de que, definitivamente, eu nunca estaria pronta para escutá-lo dizer coisas desse tipo. Severo me causava uma sensação de vício errôneo. Eu me tornei viciada na sensação inebriante de me envolver com ele. Por inteiro. Por completo. E estava pronta para perdoá-lo.

* * *

Sam estava pálido, seus lábios ressecados e me olhava entre uma fresta pequena de seus olhos. Suas pálpebras demonstravam cansaço e os feitiços que trabalhavam para mantê-lo pareciam emitir luzes e zumbidos sobre a sua cabeça. Aproximei-me da cama, sorrindo orgulhosa por ele ser forte e permanecer vivo.

— Você está bem melhor do que eu. — Disse, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Meu tempo com Sam foi limitado, mas eu estava feliz por tê-lo conhecido. Tínhamos uma conexão, eu sabia, desde a dança na sala do apartamento de Severo.

— Com certeza. — Ele ergueu apenas um canto de seu sorriso e segurei sua mão com mais força, incentivando-o a falar comigo. — Parece que você não dorme há semanas. — Uma ruga de descontentamento surgiu entre seus olhos.

— Culpe seu amigo teimoso e egoísta por isso. — Olhei para a porta, pois sabia que ele estava encostado nela, esperando por mim. — Ele é tão imbecil, como posso amá-lo a ponto de conseguir perdoar isso?

Sam balançou a cabeça, rindo da minha situação claramente desastrosa.

— Ele gosta de você, Hermione. Ele só é muito paranóico, fique tranquila. — Ele devolveu meu aperto.

— Sam, não morra. Nós não passamos tempo suficiente juntos para que eu pudesse te conhecer melhor.

— Não acredito. — Ele abriu totalmente os olhos, me encarando. — Você continua flertando comigo.

Arregalei os olhos, tentando desvencilhar nossos dedos e Sam tentou sorrir, mas o máximo que pôde foi erguer um pouco os lábios.

— Estou brincando, garota. Você é tão ansiosa.

— Isso não tem graça.

— Vocês se acertaram?

— Hum-hum. — Fiz um aceno positivo com a cabeça para confirmar. — Acho que vamos ficar bem, depois que resolvermos as pendências.

Ele vincou a testa.

— Sobre o passado com Lily. Sobre ele sempre fugir dos meus olhos quando pretende contar alguma coisa. Sei que algo está fora do lugar.

Sam ficou com a testa ainda mais enrugada, sentia que uma confusão estava se formando em seu cérebro.

— Pegue leve com ele.

— Estou pegando. Não estou nem forçando a barra. — Me afastei, agora conseguindo desvencilhar meus dedos. Sentei-me em uma poltrona ao lado. — Você consegue se lembrar daquela noite?

— Você ainda não tem certeza do que pretende ser após Hogwarts? — Ele riu. — Você faz tantas perguntas, deveria ser jornalista ou... seja uma Auror. Não sei.

— Vou tentar uma carreira política. É meu sonho ajudar minorias a ter representatividade. — Balancei a cabeça, me recusando a pensar na sua teoria.

— Sonhos mudam, não seja boba.

— E você está fugindo da minha pergunta. — Cruzei os braços, afundando mais contra a poltrona estofada e confortável.

— Eu estava lá com uma amiga. — Ele pareceu pensar a respeito, estava escondendo o nome dela por algum motivo. — Nós tivemos uma briga. Saí para procurá-la e depois disso... só me lembro de ter sentido o feitiço e os cortes se abriram, me fazendo sangrar por todo o lugar.

— Severo acha que Voldemort pode estar envolvido. — Precisei cobrir o rosto com as mãos.

— Não quero falar sobre isso, Hermione. Me conta sobre o trabalho que você veio apresentar. — Ele sorriu, e mesmo querendo insistir no assunto, cedi a sua oposição. Fazia sentido ele não querer dizer nada a respeito, ainda estava recente e ele continuava em uma cama de hospital.

Passei a próxima hora conversando sobre runas antigas e Sam estava realmente interessado nas traduções que eu e Draco fizemos juntos. Gostei disso, gostei de ter alguém que era interessado no meu futuro. E aquela sensação só melhorava a cada minuto.

* * *

Severo não falou sobre Sam quando estávamos saindo do hospital. Conversamos no caminho até o ponto de aparatação apenas sobre coisas aleatórias e quando passamos pela sala de espera, nem o professor Dumbledore e nem Arya não estavam mais lá.

Seu prédio em Nova Iorque era luxuoso, no centro, e realmente perto do hospital mágico. Na recepção, uma bruxa loira usava uma túnica preta com um nome estranho bordado no peito. O local estava aquecido o suficiente para que eu quisesse retirar meu casaco. Entrelaçamos nossos dedos enquanto caminhávamos sobre o carpete verde-musgo, em direção ao elevador.

— Sr. Snape. — Havia um bruxo, de idade média e um bigode grosso e que também usava um uniforme. Ele bateu as mãos em sua lapela antes de chamar o elevador para nós. — Como está o seu amigo?

— Está bem, Marco, obrigado. — Severo respondeu educadamente e a porta do elevador se abriu.

Entramos, e Marco apertou o vigésimo andar. Abri um sorriso em agradecimento, e ele sorriu de volta, antes da porta se fechar.

— Isso aqui é luxuoso. Seu salário de professor é bom. — Apertei sua mão com força.

— É. — Ele cerrou os olhos, concordando com a cabeça. — Eu adoro este lugar.

— Por que mora em Hogwarts a maior parte do ano então?

— Pela Sonserina. — Ele sorriu para mim, ajustando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha. — E Grifinória, eu acho.

Ele retirou sua varinha de dentro do bolso e passou em frente à maçaneta do apartamento. Quando a porta se abriu totalmente, tive a visão de um espaço magnífico. A decoração era toda feita de madeira e o assoalho claro no chão brilhava, após ser encerado. O sofá preto e as cortinas penduradas cinzas davam um ar ainda mais escuro para o ambiente. O cheiro estava ótimo, o que me fez presumir que foi limpo recentemente. A cozinha era inteira em aço e madeira. A geladeira, o fogão e a lava-louça eram de puro aço. A ilha que fazia da sala e cozinha era feita de madeira e granito.

Engoli em seco e a sensação de que tinha algo errado não me abandonou.

— Nada de errado, eu presumo.

Severo havia tomado uma posição autoritária desde que entramos no edifício. Andei em direção ao corredor, todos os cômodos estavam fechados e eu deduzi que era porque ele gostava de deixá-los assim.

— Não, senhor.

Entrei no quarto, um jovem garoto, de mais ou menos minha idade, cabelos compridos e pele branca. Era magro, tímido também, eu deduzi, pois não olhava para outro lugar senão para o chão.

— Hermione, este é Jonathan. — Ele sorriu e eu ergui uma mão, acenando para ele. — Ele cuida do apartamento quando estou fora.

Jonathan entregou uma caixa pequena para Severo antes de acenar com a cabeça para mim, se despedindo e sumindo para o corredor. Cerrei os olhos, e depois de ouvir a porta da frente bater, encarei Severo.

— Tem alguma coisa errada? — Retirei o casaco, colocando-o em cima da cama.

— Não.

— É para mim? — Gesticulei com o queixo para a caixa e ele me entregou o embrulho.

Agarrei o presente, ansiosa para saber o que ele escondia dentro da caixinha. Desfiz o laço sorridente, olhando vez ou outra para Severo que manteve as mãos soterradas na sua calça. Desembrulhei ansiosa, quase deixando a caixa pequena cair e precisei de um equilíbrio para me manter de pé. Era lindo. O colar pequeno de ouro, e com um pingente de coração liso era pesado. O estendi na altura dos olhos, segurando pelas duas pontas da corrente e admirei o pequeno coração.

Fechei os olhos, pondo a caixinha na cama e o abracei. Seu calor me tomou logo em seguida, senti sua boca no topo da minha cabeça, beijando-a. Precisei ficar com os olhos fechados durante aquele tempo, enquanto o sentia me apertar contra si. Estar dentro do seu abraço me fazia sentir em casa. Um lar improvisado. Um refúgio seguro que eu sempre poderia correr. Fechei a mão com o colar nela e o apertei com força. Abracei-o ainda mais forte quando ele deu início a um possível afastamento.

— Vire-se. — Ele ordenou baixinho, pegando o colar da minha mão.

Fiz o que ele me disse, puxei os cabelos para o alto, deixando meu pescoço livre para que ele o adornasse com aquele presente inesperado. Severo agarrou minha mão, puxando-me para ficar de frente para o espelho. Afastei o cabelo para ter uma visão melhor do meu pescoço. Existia algo naquele colar, algo como promessas e verdades. Juras, talvez.

— Obrigada. Severo. É lindo.

— Enquanto você usá-lo, eu sempre vou te encontrar. Não importa onde você esteja, se estiver com ele, eu encontro você.

Nós dois nos encaramos. A sensação de que tinha algo acontecendo debaixo dos meus olhos não abandonou a princípio, mas quando ele sorriu dizendo: "certo?", eu me convenci de que precisava confiar nele quando dizia que me encontraria.

— Preciso encontrar com Alvo. — Ele se aproximou de mim, depositando um beijo demorado em minha testa.

— Você vai trazê-lo para cá?

— Não. Ele não fica à vontade aqui. Está visitando um amigo aqui perto. Não se preocupe, eu não vou demorar. — Ele ajeitou sua túnica na frente do peito. — Você pode se ajeitar aqui, se quiser. Tem toalhas no banheiro. — Ele apontou para a porta de correr de madeira logo atrás dele. — E você pode transfigurar alguma roupa minha, se quiser também. O controle do aquecedor fica no final do corredor. — Apontou por cima do ombro, com o polegar. — Pode aumentá-lo se for necessário. Eu volto em menos de uma hora.

— Certo, eu vou ficar bem. — Sorri agradecendo pelas instruções.

— Ótimo! — Ele me abraçou pela cintura, me dando um beijo rápido. — Obrigado por estar aqui.

Severo saiu, sumindo do meu ponto de vista e meu ombro encolheu quando a porta da frente bateu.

* * *

Não transfigurei as roupas de Severo, usar um conjunto de calça e camisa de pijamas cinza escuros e grande demais para mim, me fez sentir parte daquele lugar e me deixou à vontade quanto a estar ali. Eu tentei bisbilhotar, mas as portas estavam trancadas. Todas elas, exceto a do banheiro social. Talvez um dia ele me deixasse conhecer os outros espaços, ou nós simplesmente poderíamos seguir em frente sem precisar vasculhar o passado.

Sentei-me no sofá e fiquei admirando a vista da cidade, enquanto meus pensamentos viajavam por tudo o que passei nos últimos meses. Suspirei, repousei minha cabeça no braço do sofá e fechei os olhos. Eu precisava mesmo de vários minutos de silêncio e reflexão.

A sensação fora de que eu havia dormido intensamente, mas na verdade não se passaram dez minutos e a campainha tocou freneticamente. A pessoa que estava do outro lado da porta parecia um tanto quanto desesperada. Olhei pelo olho mágico e me afastei alguns passos quando Bettany me encarou pelo mesmo furo na porta.

— Hermione, abra a porta. — Ela sibilou, tentando parecer educada.

Engoli em seco. E pensei em pegar minha varinha e enviar um patrono para Severo, mas como em uma forte conexão de pensamentos Bettany me interrompeu.

— Ele não vai responder.

— O que você quer?

— Apenas conversar. Abra a porta.

Mordi as laterais de minha bochecha e pensei por mais alguns segundos. Olhei para mim naquelas roupas grandes demais, mas suspirei e abri. Ela teria que lidar comigo nas roupas dele, eu realmente não esperava receber sua visita.

— Oi, Hermione. — Ela estava séria. Usava uma calça preta social e uma longa túnica vermelha. Colocou as mãos para trás e puxou sua varinha, executando um feitiço que me pareceu simples e que conjurou um pergaminho que ela me entregou. Mostrava um símbolo, alguns dados pessoais, sua foto e embaixo escrito em letras maiúsculas estava: M.A.C.U.S.A. — Meu nome é Louise Delacour, Auror do M.A.C.U.S.A. e uma agente infiltrada nas fileiras de Lord Voldemort. E estou aqui para falar com você sobre a missão de seduzi-la, que colaborei juntamente com o meu parceiro, Severo Snape.

No momento seguinte, no qual eu não consegui dizer nada, apenas engoli a bola de saliva gigante que havia se apossado no topo de minha garganta, me impedindo de chorar, gritar, ou simplesmente esboçar alguma reação que não fosse contrária à atual: parada, imóvel, sem nenhuma reação plausível para a sensação que tomava posse surreal dos meus sentidos. E o apoio que encontrei foi agarrar-me à soleira da porta, até que os nós dos meus dedos estivessem brancos com a força que impus. Bettany ou... Louise inclinou-se para frente, para me segurar em seus braços.

— Você está bem?

— Não fique perto. — Não olhei para ela, apenas sentia nojo de seu toque. Minha mente ainda estava tentando assimilar a frase: (...) _Estou aqui para falar com você sobre a missão de seduzi-la, que colaborei juntamente com o meu parceiro, Severo Snape._

— Eu preciso que você me deixe entrar. — Ela se afastou, não foi relutante quanto a me apoiar. Seu olhar era frio e seguro de si, aquela não era Bettany. E sem sombra de dúvidas, o Severo de agora há pouco, sendo recebido com tanta formalidade e respeito, não era Severo. — Por favor.

Ergui a cabeça, duas lágrimas que ficaram presas em meus olhos caíram, eu havia cedido. Cedi à dor de descobrir o quanto estar apaixonada por ele foi um engano. Quando Louise atravessou a sala, enxuguei o rosto com as mangas do pijama. Olhei para elas, impregnadas ao pano, deixando uma marca clara e visível de como eu me sentia: usada.

— Eu quis vir pessoalmente, você descobriria de qualquer jeito. — Meus ombros se encolhiam na medida em que a escutava, eu tentava me esconder atrás de uma máscara forte que já não existia mais. — Estamos no caso de Ronald Weasley há algum tempo. Na verdade, Severo está obcecado com ele. Provavelmente por sua causa. Estamos lutando contra os absurdos de Voldemort desde a primeira guerra, isso é muito, muito tempo, e quando descobrimos que seu amigo estava jogando para o lado maligno, infiltrar-nos o mais próximo possível na vida pessoal dele foi a única forma de estarmos perto o suficiente e... Você sabe — Suspirou. —, apanhá-lo antes que ele denunciasse o Severo como espião. — Olhei para ela, havia uma dor estampada em seu rosto que eu não percebi antes. — Seu amigo tem oferecido informações sobre Harry Potter há muito tempo, Hermione, e graças a você, o pegamos na Casa dos Blacks.

— Sam não foi atacado aleatoriamente... — Cobri o rosto com as mãos, me dando conta de que a realidade que costumava conhecer a respeito de Severo não era exatamente aquela. — Ele também trabalha com vocês? — Coloquei as mãos na cintura, respirando fundo.

— Sim... — Ela mordeu o lábio. — Mas Sam não é infiltrado nas fileiras de Voldemort.

— Vocês dois eram noivos de verdade?

— Não. — Meneou a cabeça. — Tudo entre mim e Severo fazia parte da nossa infiltração na sua vida.

— Eu preciso sair daqui.

Andei para trás e comecei a correr apressadamente em direção ao quarto. Louise gritou por meu nome, eu ignorei e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Meu coração batia, gritando comigo e me amaldiçoando por toda minha vasta existência. E ele estava em pedaços, por isso me culpava. Eu me deixei ser usada. Agora a culpa iria me torturar para sempre, enquanto eu respirasse. Isso, se naquele instante eu não parasse completamente. Minha traqueia foi se fechando, eu não conseguia puxar o ar para meus pulmões, abri a boca para gritar constantemente, desejando que não fosse tão doloroso, e nada saiu. Nada além de um ruído egocêntrico de arrependimento.

Escorreguei pela porta, sentando-me no chão. Puxei as pernas para meu tórax e enterrei a cabeça entre eles, soluçava como uma criança indefesa — que eu sabia que era — e ingênua. Minha cabeça rodopiava quando tentava me levantar, não consiga olhar adiante. Fechei os punhos com força e soquei o chão ao meu lado; uma, duas, três vezes até que de alguma forma a dor em meu peito fosse desviada imediatamente para minhas mãos. E finalmente gritei. Estendi as pernas para chutar o nada.

Levantei-me com a força imposta pela infelicidade. O sentimento de ira gritava dentro de mim; desejando que eu o ferisse de alguma forma, tentasse inutilmente, atingi-lo do modo como ele havia me atingido. Direto em seu coração. Estragar. Causar consequências. Levá-lo ao ápice da destruição. Mas, na verdade, a queda mais dura foi a que ele me proporcionou e nada que eu fizesse o faria cair tão alto. Ele me carregou até as nuvens mais altas, me proporcionou a sensação de conhecer o céu e quando estive lá em cima, olhando para todos e exalando uma felicidade inexistente, ele me soltou. E eu caí, e continuava caindo.

Magia involuntária escapou de mim e um vento tempestuoso varreu o quarto, espalhando os lençóis, explodindo os travesseiros, arrancando todas as roupas do armário, estourando as lâmpadas e espatifando cada item de vidro do espaço. Água fluiu das torneiras do banheiro e se espalhou pelo piso, enquanto eu continuava imersa em minha ira e dor.

Me lembrei das peças de roupas dele que usava e as arranquei de mim em um rompante, tentando afastar a sensação dramática de abuso, de uso inconveniente. Sentia-me um objeto, de uma escala de prêmios que ele poderia exibir de agora em diante. Não sobrara nada de mim. Ele havia carregado tudo. E quebrei a promessa que fiz a minha mãe, alguém havia me roubado de mim sem que eu percebesse. Ele chegou de repente, aos poucos levando tudo e não deixando nada.

Eu agradeci a magia irrompida da minha fúria por ter quebrado os espelhos. Eu odiaria ter que me encarar. A visão patética de uma apaixonada por um farsante e que havia entregado a liberdade de um dos melhores amigos para ele; porque eu confiei na pessoa que Severo dizia ser. Eu não estava apaixonada por Severo, o Auror do M.A.C.U.S.A.; eu estava apaixonada por Severo, o meu professor de Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Coloquei minhas roupas com as mãos trêmulas, que dificultava meus movimentos e assim que terminei, apressadamente abri a porta do quarto. Louise estava andando de um lado para o outro no corredor, funguei quando ela me encarou.

— Preciso do seu depoimento no departamento.

Assenti.

— Ninguém sabe que trabalhamos para o Ministério Americano, Hermione, nem mesmo nossa família.

— Não vou contar, se é isso que você está me pedindo.

— Sinto muito... Eu não achei que ele iria se aprofundar tanto dessa vez.

— Ele já fez isso outras vezes?

— Ele é o melhor quando o caso requer envolvimento afetivo.

— Eu poderia processar vocês, no mundo Trouxa. — Arqueei a sobrancelha, indignada. — O problema é que vocês fazem o que querem, modificam memórias, se acham acima deles.

No momento seguinte, para meu desprazer e instabilidade emocional, Severo abriu a porta. Ele olhou para mim, talvez percebendo meu estado precário e sentiu pena. Pude ver em seus olhos a energia positiva se dissipando instantaneamente. Dei alguns passos para trás quando ele deu dois em minha direção, Louise se afastou e o clima ficou ainda mais tenso. Parei de me afastar quando me dei conta de que o erro estava nele, não em mim. E voltei em sua direção, ardendo minha mão em seu rosto com a ira imposta na força, para que ele sentisse a instabilidade do meu estado. Meu coração estava em pedaços e a forma como ele conseguiu, gradativamente, tirar tudo de mais puro que existia nele.

— Você é doente! Um bastardo frio e sem sentimentos! — Berrei para quem quisesse ouvir e Severo tentou se aproximar.

— Sou treinado em ser assim, faz parte do meu trabalho. — A linha de seus lábios permaneceu tênue e me senti enjoada apenas de olhar para seu rosto. — Eu contaria a você, eventualmente.

Ele balançou a cabeça, erguendo a mão para me tocar e o impedi, abaixando-a com a minha.

— Não me toque. — As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer, quando eu deixei de ser descontrolada e obcecada pela ira. Existia apenas a lembrança de um sentimento que pareceu, por muito, ser verdadeiro da parte dele. — Eu nunca fui nada para você!

As lembranças voltaram mais fortes e intensas. _Eu me importo_, ele disse em meu quarto. _Eu quero você, _ele disse quando o mundo pareceu ficar contra mim. _Enquanto você me quiser, eu serei seu,_ ele deixou claro.

— Você significa muito para mim. — Ele sussurrou.

Encarei seus olhos, que detinham toda a atenção em mim. Ele bagunçou os cabelos e me encarou outra vez, havia um brilho estranho neles, mas eu não saberia decifrar nenhum dos seus sentimentos com certeza. Houve tantas mentiras que cheguei a duvidar que acreditasse nele um dia. Acreditei em suas mentiras e o amei com toda a verdade. Algo dentro de meu coração endureceu, a ponto de penalizá-lo por toda sua existência de merda.

— Não foi assim no começo, porque o meu trabalho é simples: investigue, invista, fique e depois vá embora. Com o tempo, você se tornou a exceção à regra.

— Sua prioridade em regra era foder a minha vida e ir embora, Snape. — Bati os pés, aproximando-me com a raiva reacendida. — Você realmente é tudo aquilo que o mundo despreza.

— Eu temia que você fizesse de mim um fracasso. Eu me aproximei, fingi ser alguém que não era, menti para você. Mas eu não tinha como me infiltrar na família Weasley, muito menos chegar até ele através de Potter. Você estava lá e era a única ligação entre mim e Ronald. Era a única ponte até o meu alvo. Até que você se tornou o meu único foco e eu passei a apenas querer protegê-la e estar com você. Você me mudou. Restaurou partes de mim que estavam quebradas.

— O que mais você fez? — Encarei a lateral do seu rosto.

Ele suspirou, fechando os olhos resignado.

— Parabéns, eu não te fiz um fracasso. Eu sustentei o seu sucesso, professor.

— Não vá embora. Eu... — Ele suspirou, olhando para mim e segurou o meu pulso direito. — Eu voltei a viver quando deixei que você entrasse na minha vida. O Ministério Americano nos protege, fizemos votos e agimos com cautela para proteger quem... amamos. Eu não contei nada para protegê-la. E eu continuo e vou continuar fazendo isso.

Puxei meu braço com força, para longe dele.

— Vá para o inferno! Você não tem família, não tem um lar e acaba de perder a única pessoa que confiou em você. Que conseguiu amar você. — O olhei com firmeza. — Fique longe de mim. Você já conseguiu o que queria, então agora me deixe em paz.

Severo afastou o braço estendido, dando espaço para que eu passasse e, aparentemente, sentia-se derrotado.

— Vou dar o seu depoimento — Olhei por cima dos ombros, para Louise —, mas quero um feitiço Repellio que me afaste dele. Quero que ele fique distante de mim. Quero ser protegida dele pelo governo britânico e pelo americano, seja lá por qual deles você luta. — Olhei de volta para o homem que me tirou o chão. — Eu entreguei tudo de mim a você, e tudo que recebi em troca foi uma tempestade de mentiras. Não espere que eu o perdoe por isso.

Nenhum deles disse uma palavra quando eu saí do apartamento.

* * *

Meu coração estava quebrado. Ele doía, latejava. Estava mais pesado do que tinha estado em um longo tempo. Lágrimas e algum tipo de fluidos corporais de merda encheram meu nariz, olhos e garganta, e por um breve segundo, me perguntei para onde deveria ir. Consegui conter o choro o suficiente para perguntar à recepcionista qual era a direção do St. Regis e acho que meu estado a comoveu o suficiente para que ele me oferecesse um pouco de Flu e me deixasse usar a lareira do hall, que me enviou direto para o hotel.

Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava fora da lareira, em uma sala vazia do St. Regis. Avistei a saída para um jardim, e precisando de ar, corri até ela, fechando a porta atrás de mim enquanto eu chupava grandes goles de respiração que lutavam contra a dor de cabeça que explodiu repentinamente no meu crânio. Lágrimas silenciosas, as piores, derramavam dos meus olhos enquanto minha garganta parecia inchar duas vezes o seu tamanho. Eu me sentei no primeiro degrau, a palma da minha mão indo em direção a minha testa instantaneamente, e eu enrolei em mim mesma como se estivesse tentando manter essa dor de queimar. Meu nariz ardia e era difícil respirar, mas as lágrimas continuavam vindo.

Não foi nada pessoal, eu era só a ponte mais perto do alvo dele. Coriza derramava das minhas narinas como se fosse torneira, e eu não queria fazer um único som ou me preocupar em limpar. Eu era uma aluna brilhante, jovem, de apenas dezessete anos e que tinha a minha vida inteira pela frente, mas na miséria que eu sentia agora, me parecia que eu não tinha mais nenhum futuro, nenhuma perspectiva. Em um minuto eu era a mesma Hermione de sempre, e no segundo em que Louise confessou sua missão, eu deixei de existir. Bem desse jeito.

Eu ficaria feliz em voltar a ser a insuportável sabe-tudo, a aluna autocentrada e com uma terrível aversão a quebrar regras, que tinha um coração duro para flertes. Qualquer coisa para não me sentir assim, fodidamente quebrada.

— Você está bem?

Uma voz se aproximou, malditamente perto, assustando a merda fora de mim. Sem limpar meu rosto ou o nariz, eu olhei para cima, confusa e totalmente pega de surpresa que alguém tinha se aproximado sem que eu percebesse. Meu peito estava soprando em gemidos silenciosos e minha garganta se contraiu. No entanto, eu balancei a cabeça para Draco, que estava de pé da parte inferior dos degraus que antecedem a porta do jardim onde eu estava e disse-lhe a verdade.

— Na verdade não.

— Sim, eu posso ver isso, Granger. — Seu tom era tão suave que parecia mais profundo do que a sua preocupação e presença fizeram. — Eu não sabia que alguém podia chorar sem fazer nenhum barulho. — A carranca no rosto sério dele aprofundou enquanto seus olhos me verificavam.

Minha fungada em resposta foi uma bagunça total, e sem perceber que eu estava fazendo isso, eu tinha meu lábio inferior preso entre os meus dentes, como se isso fosse me ajudar a parar de chorar ainda mais. Não ajudou, lágrimas continuaram escorrendo por meus olhos e bochechas, caindo em minha mandíbula sem importar o quanto meu cérebro dissesse aos meus canais lacrimais para se fecharem.

— O que é toda essa choradeira, Granger? — Draco perguntou, ainda na mesma voz suave.

Dei de ombros, enxugando os lugares molhados na minha pele.

— Alguém morreu?

Eu neguei com a cabeça, ainda com medo de usar palavras, porque tinha certeza de que eu iria chorar sem parar na frente de uma pessoa que não era minha amiga, e não queria que isso acontecesse. A mão de Draco foi para a parte de trás do seu pescoço em um sinal claro de desconforto com a situação.

— Se há algo que você quer falar sobre…

Ele esfregou o lado de seu rosto resignado. Eu nem podia culpá-lo pelo seu desconforto, eu também não queria me sentir desta forma. Nem agora, nem nunca, e especialmente não com uma testemunha que foi meu inimigo declarado por tantos anos.

— Sabe, Granger, eu posso manter minha boca fechada. — Ele soltou e eu finalmente o encarei. Um pequeno e sincero sorriso cruzou suas feições e eu não sabia como lidar com isso.

Malfoy sabe sobre mim e Severo, mas ele é quase um completo estranho para mim. Como poderia dizer frases e palavras a ele que eu não poderia nem mesmo compartilhar com meus pais? Como eu deveria sequer começar a descrever a pior coisa que já tinha me acontecido? Como é que você explica que se entregou a alguém e que a próxima coisa que você soube, foi que sua vida estava subindo em chamas e você não sabe como apagar o fogo, porque a fumaça é tão espessa que não consigo ver dois palmos na minha frente?

Eu sempre fui uma pessoa fechada, que não sabe como compartilhar seus sentimentos. E é muito diferente para mim, ter alguém que quer me ouvir. Meus dois melhores amigos na verdade me pedem conselhos, e aqui está Malfoy, meu desafeto, me oferecendo a chance de ser ouvida. Será que eu poderia ouvir o que ele tem a dizer sobre isso? Eu estava com medo de que eu nunca seria capaz de me reencontrar a partir do momento que Severo tinha partido o meu coração.

— Eu não... Eu não… — Não conseguia pronunciar as palavras. Elas estavam misturadas e confusas, e eu não conseguia decifrá-las em um só fôlego. Eu ofegava. — Eu... eu odeio isso. Eu não estou tentando obter uma festa da piedade ou atenção nem nada, Malfoy.

Draco baixou a cabeça para trás.

— Eu te disse antes, eu sei. — Ele ainda estava falando baixo. — Quando decidimos sermos parceiros em Runas Antigas, pensei que nós concordamos em deixar aquela merda para trás.

Eu funguei. Draco suspirou novamente conforme ele deixou cair o queixo, encontrando o meu olhar com aqueles olhos cinzentos.

— Você tem que parar de chorar. — O sonserino disse em uma voz suave que me quebrou ainda mais.

Eu queria dizer a ele "tudo bem", mas eu não conseguia nem mesmo formar uma única palavra porque eu estava soluçando, incapaz de recuperar o fôlego.

— Eu realmente não sou um dedo duro, Granger.

Meu peito estava soprando com essas mortais e contidas lágrimas silenciosas, e apesar de uma parte gigantesca de mim querer dizer a ele que eu estava bem, ou pelo menos que eu iria ficar bem, e explicar que não era grande coisa, minha boca foi para ele como meu choro, respirações ofegantes, ombros tremendo e uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

— Ele é um agente duplo.

Houve uma pausa e um "O quê?", naquela voz retumbante que ficou na maior parte enterrada debaixo de minhas lágrimas e suspiros. Provavelmente nem sequer saiu da minha boca corretamente, mas eu respondi.

— Louise me disse que Severo é um agente duplo.

Através das lágrimas borrando meus olhos, os lábios de Draco se separaram e seu rosto ficou pálido.

— Você está chorando porque Severo é um agente duplo?

Eu coloquei a mão sobre o meu coração como se isso aliviasse a dor martelando.

— Não… — Limpei meu rosto enquanto eu soluçava e o notei fechar a boca. — Eu sempre soube que ele agia para os dois lados.

Houve uma pausa e, em seguida, Draco me questionou.

— Certo… se você já sabia, isto não é sobre ele ser um agente duplo, é? Porque Granger, todas as pessoas do Mundo Bruxo sabem, ou desconfiam, que Severo age para os dois lados, isso é um fato.

Draco nem sequer sabe. Como ele poderia? Não era sobre ele ser um agente duplo. Pelo menos não totalmente. Era sobre tudo. Sobre ele ser um homem de Dumbledore, Um Comensal da Morte e um agente do Ministério americano ao mesmo tempo. Era que tudo sobre Severo não era preto e branco, mas cinza. Era sobre mim, sobre ter que ser dura quando não estava acostumada com isso. Sobre ter que crescer quando você pensou que já tinha. Mas como eu poderia explicar? Como eu poderia começar a dizer-lhe que eu tinha perdido uma parte de mim em uma relação que sequer existia para Severo, e que eu tentei manter o que tínhamos com clipes e fita adesiva?

— Eu fui enganada… — Minha garganta doía, e juro que todo o meu peito doía junto. Eu não conseguia pronunciar as palavras, ou talvez eu só não queria. Eu raramente falava sobre Severo com alguém de qualquer forma. Com um tom rachado que poderia me envergonhar mais tarde, eu soltei o que eu nunca poderia dizer à minha mãe e meu pai a este homem que me antagonizava desde o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. — Eu decidi não continuar com Severo. Ele... — Minha voz falhou; parecia que a minha alma fez o mesmo mais uma vez. Eu esfreguei a palma da mão sobre a minha boca, como se isso fosse apagar a dor que aquelas palavras me deram. — Ele não sentia o mesmo por mim.

Draco pareceu levemente surpreso com a minha frase.

— Eu não tinha idéia. — Foi a resposta dele.

— É difícil... difícil para mim falar sobre isso. — Lamentei, mas por alguma razão, eu continuei descarregando tudo para Draco. — Mas você sabe sobre a reivindicação da Magia Antiga, então sabe que eu me entreguei para ele. Para Severo Snape, dentre todas as pessoas no mundo. E para ele foi… foi apenas uma tarefa. Uma missão. — Eu estourei e mais litros de lágrimas escorreram dos meus olhos incontrolavelmente. Eu não acreditava que o deixei me seduzir, que eu o tinha escolhido. — O que eu estava pensando? Que um bruxo mais velho, inteligente, poderoso e com um histórico de virada de lados podia me amar? — Completei.

— Uma missão? Oh, santo Merlin. — Draco murmurou firmemente.

Seu olhar se concentrou em mim como se ele não soubesse o que fazer ou dizer. Draco parecia pasmo por eu estar descarregando um monte de porcaria em cima dele e ainda por cima, aos prantos.

— Eu sinto muito. — Eu limpei o meu rosto inutilmente novamente. — Tem sido um longo dia e você já foi muito mais legal comigo do que você normalmente é. Realmente sinto muito. Isso é culpa de Severo e sua maldita missão.

Ele parecia me estudar, alguma emoção que eu não conseguia compreender completamente apertando a área ao redor dos olhos e da pele ao longo de sua mandíbula.

— Ele… Ele transou com você para cumprir uma tarefa?

Eu assenti, fungando, nem mesmo ligeiramente lamentando que Draco Malfoy, entre todas as pessoas do universo, fosse quem estava me perguntando isso. Sua expressão mudou apenas por um breve momento, muito rápido para eu realmente processar, e então ele franziu a testa. Ele abriu a boca e fechou-a. Sua mão foi até a parte de trás do seu pescoço de novo e ele o segurou. Linhas apareceram em sua testa.

— Fui uma estúpida, Malfoy.

Num piscar de olhos, ele estava olhando para mim como se eu fosse louca.

— Você mal se tornou maior de idade, era uma criança até meses atrás, e se ele realmente fez isso é natural que você se sinta miserável. Você não soa como uma estúpida para mim.

Eu inclinei meu rosto para trás e abanei os meus olhos, tentando dificilmente obter o choro sob controle. Eu borbulhava algum tipo de ruído que disse à Draco que eu o ouvi. Minutos se passaram em que o único som entre nós era eu fazendo ruídos. Eu não queria olhar para ele, então eu não o fiz. Eventualmente, depois do tempo que ele achou suficiente para me acalmar, Draco se sentou no segundo degrau, tão perto, que o lado de seu braço esbarrou em minha perna.

— E quem é essa tal Louise que te contou sobre a tal tarefa?

— Outra pessoa que não era quem dizia ser. — Eu resmunguei, ainda acenando com a mão para trás e para frente. Chorar normalmente me fazia sentir melhor, mas neste caso, eu não tinha tanta certeza se esse era o caso. — Ela se passou por noiva dele.

O sopro de ar que ele deixou escapar pela boca fez eu olhar para ele. Ele tinha seu queixo inclinado.

— Eu também tenho uma tarefa a cumprir. — Sua voz saiu arrastada. — Não sei se vou conseguir… eu me torturo mentalmente todos os dias. Porque quando acontecer, eu acho que não vai ser possível superar o monte de merda que vai rodar. — Ele confessou ainda com aquela voz baixa que era estranha quando dirigida a mim.

— Alguma vez você está apenas… está bem com isso? Que é algo que deve mesmo acontecer? Você vai se convencendo que sua tarefa é importante e isso faz com que cumpri-la se torne mais fácil? — Eu perguntei a ele.

— Não. Nada que eu me diga é o suficiente para fazer a natureza da minha missão ser mais suportável. — Ele informou-me. — E você sendo uma vítima, qualquer um que diga que sua dor não é válida, é alguém que não se importa.

Eu nunca tinha ouvido palavras mais verdadeiras.

— Eu esqueci que Severo nunca foi agradável comigo antes. Eu apenas… eu me deixei ser iludida quando ele passou a me enxergar como uma mulher. Acho que foi a minha gana em me provar uma adulta, em ser aceita. — Solucei e minha garganta começou a doer. Eu não tinha certeza se o líquido descendo pelo meu lábio era ranho ou lágrimas e francamente, eu não me importava. — Eu nunca amei ninguém antes, então aceitei o "amor" que ele me ofereceu sem enxergar que era falso. Eu fui uma idiota, e não consigo parar de chorar, porque se eu for sincera comigo mesma, eu o queria aqui, me implorando perdão, para que eu pudesse aceitá-lo de volta.

As lágrimas começaram a jorrar fora de mim mais uma vez, meu peito em amarrado em vários nós.

— Ele é um Idiota, não você.

Não conseguia mesmo parar de chorar.

— Eu sei, ele me usou. Não é justo. Eu teria estado bem com um término qualquer. Se o sentimento dele tivesse sido real, eu estaria lidando com isso de uma forma diferente. — Eu limpei o meu rosto novamente. — O sentimento de ser tido usada é o que torna tudo infinitamente pior para mim. É besteira, mas me sinto culpada por ter deixado me enganar por ele tão facilmente.

Draco se virou para me olhar por cima do ombro, as luzes amarelas do jardim iluminando o lado de seu rosto.

— Eu não vou dizer que não é besteira. É. Eu não acho que seja o fim do mundo você ter uma desilusão amorosa, acontece o tempo todo. Mas você não pode sentir-se culpada por ter sido enganada. Essa não é a forma como isso funciona.

Deixei escapar um gemido com suas palavras, balançando a cabeça.

— Granger — Disse ele naquele tom sensível que parecia tão estranho em suas cordas vocais. —, eu observei você tempo suficiente. Você não é estúpida. É claro como o dia para mim que você é leal a quem ama. Dá para ver isso com aqueles seus amigos idiotas. Qualquer cego pode ver isso. Você sempre faz a coisa certa. Isso tem que significar algo, besteira ou não. Você é assim e nada vai tirar isso de você. Não quando você está se matando por ter sido seduzida por um homem bem mais experiente. Orgulhe-se da sua lealdade e não lamente pelo que fizeram com ela quando você a entregou.

Havia algo em suas palavras e tom que aliviou um pouco da dor rachando meu coração aberto. Só um pouco. Eu funguei e pensei no quanto eu tinha compartilhado de mim para Severo. A situação que nos uniu foi uma droga, mas eu aprendi como era amar alguém. Isso deve servir de aprendizado.

— Eu realmente fui leal. Eu me apaixonei por ele.

Seu encolher de ombros fez parecer como se ele tivesse acabado de resolver um grande mistério.

— Eu não me apaixonei por ninguém, mas eu tenho um monte de amigos que sim, e se isso te faz sentir melhor, eu não acho que qualquer um deles saiu bem dessa história de primeiro amor. Seja ele verdadeiro ou uma "missão". Nenhum deles tinha a porra da ideia do que estavam fazendo a metade do tempo de qualquer maneira.

Eu não tinha certeza se eu realmente acreditava nisso, mas eu não tinha vontade de discutir.

— Você acha que deve confiar no que essa Louise disse?

Eu balancei a cabeça e, lentamente, me inclinei para envolver meus braços em torno de minhas pernas, meu queixo indo aos joelhos. Eu aceitei que tentar manter o meu rosto seco era inútil.

— Sim. Severo chegou e praticamente confirmou que tudo era parte da tal missão. Eu sequer tive uma chance.

Pensei nos meses que estivemos juntos, mas não era algo que eu gostava de relembrar, especialmente quando Louise/Bettany estava presente neste passado também. Deixei um lamento escapar quando visitei o início de tudo e lembrei do quanto eu me senti especial por ele ter largado a "noiva" para ficar comigo.

Draco assentiu, ainda me olhando com aqueles olhos curiosos que não estavam preenchidos com seu sarcasmo e nojo característico. _O que aconteceu de verdade entre vocês?_ Eu podia senti-lo me perguntando com seu silêncio. Respondi de volta com o meu próprio silêncio. Há algumas coisas que você não poderia dizer com palavras. Ele olhou para mim por um minuto antes de algo dentro dele dizer que entendia.

— Se você está me dizendo que ele confessou, eu acredito em você. O que não entendo é o fato dele não se importar e mesmo assim ter feito a reivindicação sobre você. Era desnecessário arriscar tanto, se ele ia largá-la de qualquer forma.

Não era mesmo necessário. Mas ele fez, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar o que já foi feito.

— Bem, vai ver ele só queria se gabar. — Respondi amarga.

— Severo é um homem adulto, Granger. Isso é coisa que pirralhos fazem.

— Que eu saiba, ninguém o amou na adolescência. Eu fui estúpida o suficiente para isso, para amá-lo. E sou a amiga troféu do Harry. Você pode reconhecer que seria um prato cheio para os Comensais da Morte debocharem.

Sua mandíbula se moveu e ele fez um pequeno som que poderia ter significado uma dúzia de coisas diferentes. O que eu notei foi que Draco, este garoto arrogante e hostil, pareceu perder o aperto que vivia em seus ombros. Ele encontrou meu olhar e eu não o movi. Sorri triste para ele, provavelmente o sorriso mais feio na história dos sorrisos, e ele o devolveu levemente.

— Obrigada de qualquer jeito, por dizer essas coisas e me fazer sentir melhor. — Eu funguei. — Agradeço de verdade.

Ele deu de ombros como se o que ele tinha feito não fosse grande coisa.

— Tudo o que fiz foi sentar aqui. Todos nós passamos por merda por alguém que não vale o esforço.

— Com maldita certeza. — Eu murmurei, pegando o gancho que ele tinha jogado fora e segurando porque eu sou intrometida e sabia pouco ou nada sobre a tarefa que ele tinha se referido antes. — Essa sua tarefa deve ser um lixo também, se tem relação com alguém que não vale a pena. Mas tenho certeza que você sabe.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça e voltou sua atenção em algo do outro lado do jardim.

— Minha família, eles… diria que estão enterrados em sujeiras por tanto tempo que eles não se lembram de como não estar rodeados por estupidez. A única razão que eu não fujo deles é porque eu sou o único em que resta algo de bom. Eu acho. Algo bem pequeno, óbvio. Mas que tipo de pessoa eu seria se eu desistisse da minha família? — Ele limpou a garganta e olhou para mim por cima do ombro. Seus olhos estavam tão cheio de algum tipo de pesar imaginário, somente eu, que tinha a mesma carga, poderia vê-lo, e senti como se eu o entendesse. — Não importa.

Arrepios subiram ao longo dos meus braços. Família era família, e Draco foi um idiota antes, mas acho que nós dois entendemos de fardo.

— Isso é sobre seu pai, não é?

— Talvez.

Eu olhei para ele.

— Você acha que você vai ficar bem? Digo, depois de cumprir a tal tarefa?

— Nada fora do habitual, eu acho.

Eu hesitei e limpei meu rosto com as costas da minha mão.

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

— Eu não sei. — Foi sua resposta imediata, fazendo-me sentar um pouco mais reta.

— Você não sabe o quê?

— Eu não sei o suficiente sobre o que o Lorde das Trevas vai fazer sobre a reivindicação de Severo sobre você. Acho que minha tia sabe, mas ela não quis me dizer. Minha mãe acha que Severo está ajudando você. Ela disse que ele tem uma queda por adolescentes sendo pegos no meio dos feitiços cruzados, algo assim. Acho que é o mesmo motivo pelo qual ele me persegue desde que recebi a minha missão. Ele se preocupa.

— Bem, ele tem um jeito estranho de tratar as pessoas por quem está preocupado.

— Tia Bella acha que ele se sente esperto demais brincando de ser bonzinho, e que quando for apanhado ele nunca vai se recuperar.

— Oh. — Bem. Isso não era onde eu pensei que a explicação estava indo. Ao longo desta conversa sobre Severo, eu coloquei minha bochecha no meu joelho. — Sinto muito sobre sua família, por sinal. Eu só posso imaginar o quanto deve ser difícil ser lançado em algo que você não quer fazer parte apenas porque você nasceu naquele meio. Não é nada que qualquer criança nunca deve ter que passar.

— Ainda assim eu me gabei de ser um Malfoy por tempo o suficiente. — Disse ele quase clinicamente, como se ele tivesse tido anos para lidar com isso e de alguma forma poderia dizer essas palavras.

Nós dois apenas nos sentamos em silêncio por um tempo, apanhados no meio da noite, na ausência de erros e da estreita semelhança de calma que era possível em um país tão longe do nosso. Lentamente, a minha dor pelo que tinha descoberto mais cedo passou para um zumbido de baixo nível, e meu choro se tornou controlável.

— Se você quiser ir embora, posso apresentar sua parte do trabalho. Prometo lhe dar os créditos por isso.

Eu quase sorri com a situação em que estávamos.

— Obrigada pela oferta. — Finalmente soltei. — Eu não sei se consigo apresentar traduções com esse aperto no peito.

Draco sentou-se para a frente, enquanto seu olhar cortava na minha direção.

— Estou falando sério. Vou mentir para Babbling e dizer que os gêmeos Weasley lhe enviaram uma caixa de Vomitilhas.

Eu olhei para ele enquanto limpava os últimos vestígios de lágrimas do meu rosto e funguei.

— Você precisa saber que eu não provo nada que os gêmeos me oferecem. Eu sou inteligente.

Draco olhou em mim por um momento, a mão subindo para a parte de trás do seu pescoço quando ele fez isso, e com um toque de sua boca, ele sorriu.

— Inteligente? Você lembra que estava se chamando de estúpida minutos atrás, não lembra?

Seu sorriso curvado cresceu. Ele me fez sorrir, mesmo quando meus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar.

— Eu sou a bruxa mais inteligente da nossa geração, Draco. Você sabe disso. Eu sei disso. Tudo bem, você está apenas tentando não reconhecer um fato. Eu entendo.

Uma risada profunda, finalmente saltou para fora dele, e isso me fez fungar uma última vez. Antes que eu pudesse me parar, eu disse o que eu queria dizer a ele por um tempo agora.

— Você sabe que é besteira eu ser nascida-trouxa.

— Você ainda está pendurada nisso?

Em algum lugar na minha consciência, eu notei que ele tinha realmente uma boa risada. Honesta. Ele ainda era um imbecil pelas coisas que ele tinha feito antes de nossa trégua, apesar de quão bom ele tinha sido para mim hoje, mas eu podia ver-me perdoando-o por essas coisas muito mais rápido do que eu teria feito, antes de hoje.

— Eu acabei de lhe dizer que sou um Malfoy, e eu não vou reconhecer isso. Você sabe.

Draco levantou-se, escovou a parte de trás da sua calça com as palmas das mãos e eu obriguei-me a manter os olhos em seu rosto.

— Você vai ficar bem, Granger.

— Eu vou ficar bem. — Confirmei. — Obrigada por... pela sua honestidade nessa conversa.

— Isso é o mínimo. Você merece que eu seja honesto com você. — Suas mãos foram para os bolsos de repente desconfortável de novo. — Eu vim para o jardim para fumar um cigarro. Você se importa com a fumaça?

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Quero comentários de vocês sobre o que esperar da FIC. Para Severo, era uma missão. Para Hermione, um grande amor. E agora com essa revelação, para onde vocês acham que eles devem ir a partir de agora? Beijos em todos!


End file.
